Saving Edward
by mymiss
Summary: UA – Traduction. Edward est un adolescent perdu et perturbé. Après avoir découvert les troubles et les dommages qu’il s’infligeait, sa famille décide de déménager à Forks, où il rencontre Bella Swan. Pourra-t-elle l’aider à affronter ses problèmes ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Failed

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire provient de l'imagination de twiXlite, je ne fais que traduire son histoire…

* * *

Bref résumé :

Edward est un adolescent perturbé, et hanté par les souvenirs de la mort de ses parents. Pendant des années, il a essayé de trouver une échappatoire à sa souffrance, masquant sa douleur à sa famille adoptive. La souffrance physique apportée par l'automutilation, l'anorexie ou la boulimie, lui permette de pallier un moment à cette douleur mentale. Mais incapable de faire face plus longtemps, Edward essaie de se suicider, finissant ainsi à l'hôpital, sous les yeux de Carlisle, son père adoptif ; sa famille apprend ainsi son terrible secret. Ses parents décident de déménager de Chicago, pour échapper à la grande ville, qu'ils pensent néfaste pour lui. C'est ici qu'il se retrouve à Forks, dans l'Etat de Washington. Dès son arrivée, Edward rencontre Bella. Sera-t-elle capable de faire ce que de nombreux psychologues ont été incapables de faire ? Pourra-t-elle l'aider ?

Cette histoire traite d'un sujet difficile, et sachez que ni twiXlite, ni moi n'en faisons l'apologie. Mais c'est un phénomène qui existe, et sur lequel le tabou devrait être levé, pour pouvoir aider ceux qui en souffrent.

Il y a des passages assez difficiles, et qui peuvent troubler, ou choquer. Je préviendrais, comme l'a fait twiXlite, lorsqu'il en sera besoin.

Et pour finir, je dédie cette histoire à ma cousine, qui a souffert de tels troubles alimentaires, et pour qui l'histoire s'est achevée au début de ce chapitre. Elle était comme ma sœur, et j'ai trouvé cette histoire terriblement touchante. La traduire est quelque chose de très important pour moi, et je remercie twiXlite du fond du cœur de me permettre de faire connaître cette histoire aux lecteurs français.

Thank you, twiXlite, to permite me to do that, it's very important for me.

* * *

**Saving Edward **

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Failed**

* * *

_Edward POV_

Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne peut simplement me laisser tranquille ? Ils sont toujours en train de me regarder. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un dans la même pièce que moi, sauf quand je vais dans la salle de bain. Et là, leur appréhension est plus que palpable.

Je sais que c'est de ma faute ; je me suis fait cela moi-même.

Ils ne savent pas pourquoi. Je ne le sais même pas moi-même ! Tout ce dont je suis certain, c'est que, sans ça, je ne suis rien. Il n'y a rien d'autre qui puisse me prouver que je suis bien là.

Pendant longtemps, ils m'ont observé. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, il y a toujours eu un malaise dans l'air, avec les Cullen. Je sais qu'ils l'ont remarqué, eux aussi. Alors je sais que je ne suis pas fou. Je devrais être reconnaissant pour tout l'amour et l'attention dont Carlisle et Esmé ont fait preuve envers moi, depuis la mort de mes parents. Je les aime. Vraiment. Et pourtant, je sais que je ne le montre pas autant que je le devrais. Ils méritent bien mieux qu'un fils comme moi.

Dix ans. Dix ans que mes parents sont morts, et je n'ai jamais réussi à faire mon deuil. Carlisle et Esmé savaient, lorsqu'ils m'ont adopté, que ça me prendrait beaucoup de temps pour accepter le décès de mes parents, ma seule famille. Ils avaient peur que je n'arrive pas à m'intégrer parmi mes camarades, à l'école, à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé. Dans une certaine mesure, je pense qu'ils craignaient que je ne me fasse du mal. Si seulement ils savaient la vérité…

Bien sûr, maintenant, ils étaient au courant. Ils savaient tout.

Dès que mes parents sont morts, j'ai su que rien au monde ne pourrait jamais les remplacer. Remplacer la douleur et le trou béant de mon cœur. Carlisle et Esmé ont essayé de m'aider à m'intégrer parmi mes camarades, mes frères et sœurs adoptifs, mais rien ne parvenait à combler le vide qui régnait en moi. C'est par pur hasard que j'ai découvert un moyen qui pouvait éloigner brièvement la souffrance causée par la perte de mes parents.

Lorsque j'avais dix ans, je me suis accidentellement coupé, alors que je me préparai un en-cas. La douleur physique m'a fait oublier la souffrance émotionnelle pendant un moment. Je n'ai parlé à personne de la blessure, tellement j'ai été étonné de ce que j'ai ressenti. Les autres, cela leur aurait fait mal, assez pour qu'ils appellent à l'aide. Mais moi, j'ai eu mal de telle façon que j'aspirais à plus. Cela m'avait donné un répit.

Alors, j'ai continué. Pendant des années, je me suis blessé de toutes les manières que je pouvais trouver. Etonnamment, mon père adoptif, qui est médecin, n'a jamais rien remarqué, même lorsque j'étais assez brutal. Je me sentais heureux d'être capable de le leur cacher. Une réussite, en un sens.

Je ressentais toujours ce vide, ce creux au ventre ; comme s'il avait autre chose que je puisse faire pour engourdir la douleur que mes parents avaient laissée derrière eux. Après une intoxication alimentaire, j'ai trouvé ce que je recherchai.

Durant cette semaine, j'étais incapable de manger quoi que ce soit. Et mon esprit déformé a trouvé… _agréable_ de ne rien manger. J'avais l'impression que si je pouvais contrôler cet aspect de ma vie, le reste suivrait. Je pourrais faire face à la mort de mes parents. Alors, j'ai commencé à ne plus manger, jetant la nourriture. Et lorsque que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que manger, je me faisais vomir. Ma famille n'a rien remarqué. Je savais ce qui se passait. Je savais que j'avais un trouble alimentaire ; et je savais aussi que si j'étais suffisamment discret, ma famille ne le saurait jamais. Après tout, un trouble alimentaire était un truc de fille, non ? Si seulement ma famille savait. Dans une certaine mesure, je voulais qu'ils sachent, mais je savais que je devais garder cela secret. Et pendant cinq ans, ç'a été le cas.

Jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus le supporter. La vie et tout ce qui l'entourait n'avaient plus aucun sens pour moi. Je savais que j'étais en train de me tuer, lentement mais sûrement. Alors, je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas accélérer le processus ? J'allais de toute façon faire du mal aux Cullen, alors pourquoi ne pas en finir ? Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est le sang. Partout, sur mon tapis, et mon lit. Je me souviens de ma soeur, Alice, qui était venu vérifier si tout allait bien, après que je leur ai dit que j'étais fatigué et que, selon eux, j'étais allé me coucher. Je me souviens du cri perçant qui a résonné dans toute la maison. Je me souviens du noir qui m'envahissait peu à peu, la fin qui approchait, que j'attendais.

La seule chose dont je me souvenais ensuite était le bruit d'un bip agaçant quelque part, près de moi. Les sons de voix étouffées autour de moi.

- Il a failli mourir, Carlisle.

Je reconnaissais la voix inquiète d'Esmé, ma mère adoptive. Même si j'avais encore les yeux fermés, je savais qu'elle avait pleuré.

- Nous avons failli le perdre. Si Alice n'était pas allée vérifier qu'il allait bien, il serait…

Elle a éclaté en sanglots.

Je pouvais entendre Carlisle essayer de la réconforter. J'entendis ensuite le bruit de pas pressés et de pleurs étouffés, suivi d'une porte qui claquait. Je devinais qu'Esmé avait quitté la pièce, et j'ai entendu Carlisle s'approcher lentement du lit où j'étais étendu.

Ainsi, j'avais échoué. C'était la seule chose que je voulais plus que tout, et j'avais échoué. Maintenant, j'allais devoir faire face à la déception de ma famille. A leur inquiétude. Cela signifiait aussi que j'étais à l'hôpital. Je détestais les hôpitaux. Même si Carlisle était l'un des meilleurs médecins, ils m'ont toujours donné une impression d'insécurité, d'inconfort. Comme si j'étais observé sous toutes les coutures. Comme s'ils pouvaient, par un simple regard, savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas chez moi.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et j'étais certain que ce n'était pas Esmé. Les pas étaient plus sévères, plus pressés que si ça avait été Esmé, qui aurait suffisamment repris contenance pour revenir dans la chambre.

- Docteur Cullen, puis-je vous parler un moment ? demanda l'homme.

Il parlait avec autorité. Ce devait être un des collègues de Carlisle.

- Bien sûr, Richard. Quel est le problème ? entendis-je Carlisle répondre, d'un ton doux.

- Nous pourrions peut-être discuter ailleurs…

Je sentais son regard perçant sur moi.

- Votre bureau, peut-être ?

- Il est toujours inconscient, nous pouvons parler ici, répondit Carlisle, toujours doucement mais avec une once de fermeté dans la voix.

Après cela, les voix sont restées basses, et je pouvais seulement discerner quelques mots. Qui étaient les plus alarmants ; comme « sous-alimenté », « inanition », « excès en sels minéraux ». Les mots qui mettaient fin à mon secret. Ils savaient ce que je m'étais infligé toutes ces années. J'ai entendu le souffle erratique de Carlisle, à la mention de certains. La preuve qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait. J'ai continué à feindre d'être inconscient lorsque j'ai entendu des pas s'approcher de mon lit. Le médecin souleva les draps et releva mon tee-shirt – Dieu merci, je portais un pantalon – et montra à Carlisle la preuve d'années d'abus et de privation. J'ai entendu l'inspiration soudaine et heurtée de Carlisle, et un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il posa une main sur le creux de mon estomac, d'un geste des plus doux, et l'autre sur ma joue.

- Oh, Edward, chuchota-t-il. Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ? Comment n'ai-je pas pu voir ?

Je pouvais sentir les larmes dans sa voix. J'entendis l'autre médecin marmonner quelque chose avant de partir.

Une fois sûr qu'il n'était plus dans la pièce, j'ouvris lentement les yeux. Comme si je venais tout juste de reprendre conscience. Cela du fonctionner, puisque Carlisle m'a regardé d'un air profondément soulagé. Durant toutes ces années, j'étais passé maître dans l'art de la dissimulation. Cela payait, aujourd'hui. Je pouvais prétendre être plus désorienté que je ne l'étais. Je voyais toute l'inquiétude, la déception et l'amour qui traversait le regard de Carlisle tandis qu'il me fixait.

- Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? demanda-t-il.

J'ai baissé les yeux vers les couvertures toujours écartées de mon corps meurtri. Je n'avais aucune réponse, alors j'ai simplement secoué la tête, et j'ai regardé ailleurs, incapable de soutenir le regard de Carlisle.

Depuis ma vaine tentative d'échapper à ce monde, les yeux vigilants de ma famille sont devenus bien plus inquisiteurs. J'ai passé deux semaines allongé, et cloué au lit d'hôpital, autant pour me remettre de mes blessures que pour éviter que je ne me blesse à nouveau. Les seuls moments où cette obligation était levée, c'était pour les heures de repas. Durant lesquels je ne mangeai rien du tout. L'odeur et la vue me dégoûtait, il n'y a pas d'autres moyens de décrire ce que me faisait ressentir la nourriture de l'hôpital. Après une demi-heure, l'infirmière, qui était chargée de m'observer manger, renonçait à essayer de me persuader d'avaler une seule bouchée, et m'attachait de nouveau les poignets au lit.

Les médecins voulaient que j'aille dans un service spécialisé pour les troubles alimentaires. Mais Carlisle connaissait mon entêtement, et il a dit que ce n'était pas justifié. Bien qu'il savait que c'était certainement le meilleur endroit pour moi, il était également persuadé que si j'étais envoyé là-bas, alors je me renfermerai sur moi-même. Il a décidé que je serais suivi à l'extérieur, et que toutes les semaines, il m'emmènerait lui-même chez un _énième_ psychiatre.

Une fois qu'on m'a permis de rentrer à la maison, il était évident que Carlisle et Esmé avait expliqué à mes frères et sœurs ce qui n'allait pas chez moi. Ils me jetaient des regards en coin et arrêtaient de parler dès que je mettais un pied dans la pièce. D'après les ordres de Carlisle, je ne devais pas être seul trop longtemps, et même s'ils essayaient vraiment d'être normaux, je savais que c'était difficile pour mes frères et sœurs, d'accepter ça.

Carlisle et Esmé ont décidé que nous avions besoin de changements. De bouger. Ils ont pensé qu'une grande ville n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour moi, maintenant qu'ils étaient au courant de mes frasques. Ils croyaient que déménager en ville juste après la mort de mes parents avaient, d'une certaine manière, contribué à tous mes problèmes. Il ne leur est pas venu à l'esprit que, peut-être, je m'étais infligé tous ces dommages à cause de ce qui se passait dans ma tête.

Donc, nous déménagions. Dans une toute petite ville à l'autre bout du pays. Un petit patelin dans l'Etat de Washington, appelé Forks. Où les jours de soleil se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main ; et où la population n'excédait pas les trois mille habitants. Absolument génial. Je devais aller dans un nouveau lycée, dans un endroit où la chose la plus excitante qui pouvait se produire était l'apparition miraculeuse du soleil.

Ce déménagement promettait d'être un flop total.

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre, j'ai déjà pas mal avancé la traduction du second, il devrait arriver dans quelques jours, ce week-end au maximum.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Moving and Settling

**Saving Edward**

* * *

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire provient de l'imagination de twiXlite, je ne fais que traduire sa magnifique histoire…

Un grand merci aux reviewers, je crois avoir répondu à tous, si ce n'est pas le cas, toutes mes sincères excuses, et un grand merci. ça encourage à continuer...

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le précédent et encre encore un peu mieux dans l'esprit d'Edward, enfin, je trouve^^. Et j'ai commencé la traduction du 3ème, plus difficile, mais normalement, en fin de week-end, ça devrait être bon. Bref, voilà, bonne lecture à tous, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Moving and Settling**

* * *

_Edward POV_

Depuis que j'étais sorti de l'hôpital, je n'avais pas pu rester plus de cinq minutes tout seul. Et c'était il y a trois semaines. Sérieusement, avoir toujours quelqu'un pour me tourner autour, ça me tapait sur les nerfs. Le pire, c'était qu'ils faisaient ça, non pas parce qu'ils voulaient être avec moi, mais parce qu'ils pensaient _devoir_ être près de moi. Ils ne semblaient pas prêter attention à ce que je voulais. Et tout ce que je voulais, c'était être seul.

Dès que nous étions rentrés à la maison, Carlisle m'avait demandé de m'asseoir, avec tout le reste de la famille. Visiblement, il voulait discuter de ce qui s'était passé, seul à seul avec moi ; mais je devinais qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de laisser Esmé et mes frères et sœurs en dehors de tout ça. Ils voulaient tous savoir ce qui m'arrivait. Et depuis combien de temps ça durait.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Edward ? demanda calmement Carlisle, assis sur la petite table du salon, en face du canapé où je me trouvai.

Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, désirant me faire comprendre que je n'irai nulle part tant qu'il n'aurait pas les réponses qu'il voulait. J'ai détourné mon regard, jouant avec un bout défait de mon bandage, sur mon bras gauche. Je n'osai pas regarder ma famille, même si je sentais parfaitement leur regard se fixer sur moi comme des poignards.

- Edward ? Nous avons besoin de savoir. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça, fiston ?

Il parlait avec cette voix douce, qui me disait qu'il n'était pas en colère, juste… déconcerté.

Je haussai les épaules, n'ayant aucune idée de ce que je pouvais dire. J'avais passé tant d'années à leur dissimuler tout un tas de choses, et je n'étais pas prêt de commencer à leur raconter le moindre de mes secrets juste parce qu'ils connaissaient le plus important d'entre eux.

- Edward, s'il te plait ? supplia Alice, ma soeur. Dis-nous ce qui ne va pas. Nous pourrions peut-être t'aider.

Elle utilisait le même ton doux que Carlisle, exprimant toute sa peine et son inquiétude. Ça m'énervait. La colère de ma famille, je pouvais la gérer, je pouvais faire avec. Ce dont je ne voulais pas, c'était leur pitié. Je ne méritais pas la compassion ou la sympathie. Une part de moi voulait qu'ils soient en colère pour ce que j'ai fait. Que j'ai essayé délibérément de me tuer. Que j'ai essayé d'en finir. Mais je savais que je n'aurais pas ce que je voulais avant un long moment.

En réponse à ça, je murmurai seulement :

- Personne ne peut m'aider.

Je ne les regardai toujours pas. Aucun d'eux. Je savais qu'ils voulaient m'aider, faire tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, rien que pour _essayer_ de m'aider. J'entendis un soupir d'exaspération de l'autre côté de la pièce, et je levai la tête pour voir mon grand frère, Emmett, sortir du salon, rapidement suivi par Esmé.

- Nous pouvons, si tu nous laisses faire, intervint Rosalie, en venant s'asseoir à côté de moi sur la canapé.

Elle entoura mes épaules, et exerça une faible pression de sa main, dans ce qui était supposé être une attitude rassurante. J'ai violemment sursauté. J'abhorrai d'être touché, étreint, ou toute autre forme de contact physique. Je pouvais sentir qu'elle était blessée, lorsqu'elle retira son bras. Je détestai être aussi cruel avec ma famille, ceux qui m'avaient recueilli quand je n'avais nulle part où aller. Ils croyaient certainement que c'était de leur faute. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et je savais qu'il n'y aura rien de ce que je pourrais dire qui les empêcherait de se sentir coupable.

Nous étions toujours assis en silence, avec leurs regards tous fixés sur moi, quand nous entendîmes un bruit de verre brisé provenant de la cuisine.

- MAIS IL EST TRAIN DE SE TUER ! cria Emmett.

Tout ceci l'avait visiblement plus affecté que je ne le croyais. J'entendis ensuite Esmé essayé de le réconforter, mais il sembla ne pas s'en préoccuper, car il fit brusquement irruption dans le salon, et se planta devant moi, empêchant Carlisle de me fixer. Je ne relevai pas la tête, continuant à jouer avec mon bandage.

- Tu le sais ça, non !? s'exclama-t-il. Tu sais que tu es en train de te tuer, Edward ?

J'ai de nouveau haussé les épaules, mais ça l'a seulement énervé d'autant plus.

- Tu n'en as rien à faire ? Tu ne vois pas ce que tu es en train de te faire ? Ce que tu fais à notre famille !?

J'ai arrêté de jouer avec mon bandage, mais j'ai continué à fixer vaguement en face de moi, ne voulant pas croiser le regard furieux de mon frère.

- NOM DE DIEU, EDWARD ! brailla-t-il avant de sortir comme une tornade.

Cette fois, ce fut Rosalie qui le suivit.

Je me tournai alors vers Carlisle, le visage blême.

- Je peux y aller, maintenant ? demandai-je.

Il soupira, exaspéré, sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de moi aujourd'hui. Il a acquiescé lentement, et je suis monté dans ma chambre, passant devant celle d'Emmett. A travers la porte, j'ai perçu ses sanglots. Je n'avais jamais entendu Emmett pleurer avant, et ce n'était pas une chose que je souhaitais réentendre. Je n'aimais pas que mes actions causent une telle peine chez ma famille.

Je suis entré dans ma chambre et me suis affalé sur mon lit. Tout juste quelques minutes plus tard, Esmé apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et me demanda si je voulais quelque chose à boire ou à manger. Avec une moue ironique, j'ai secoué la tête et elle est partie. Sans fermer complètement ma porte.

_Génial ! _pensais-je. _Maintenant, je ne peux même pas rester tout seul dans ma chambre. _

Aujourd'hui, trois semaines après ça, tous les cartons étaient faits, et nous étions prêts à déménager. Nous devions partir à la première heure, demain matin. En voiture, de Chicago à Forks. Je n'avais aucune idée du temps que cela prendrait, et je n'aurais pas le plaisir de conduire, que je voyage avec n'importe qui.

Etant une grande famille, nous avions bien plus qu'une seule voiture. Pour être exact, nous en avions six. Carlisle avait sa Mercedes, Emmett sa Jeep, Rosalie sa M3, j'avais une Volvo, Alice une Porsche, et Jasper sa moto. Jasper conduirait ma Volvo, comme on ne pouvait pas me faire confiance. Sa moto irait à l'arrière de la Jeep d'Emmett.

Ça me faisait bizarre de ne pas avoir mes affaires autour de moi. C'était ma source de familiarité. Heureusement, j'avais été autorisé à ranger moi-même, et personne n'avait découvert la cachette de rasoirs et de cachets sous mon lit. Je les avais mis dans un des derniers cartons, pour aller dans le camion qui devait nous rejoindre à Forks dans la journée.

Je me suis assis sur le sol de ma chambre, laissant mes mains courir sur la moquette. Elle aurait eu besoin d'être remplacée. Même si Esmé avait fait de son mieux, une tache de sang persistait, et ne s'effacerait pas. C'était comme un rappel de mon échec. Je devais encore laisser ma porte ouverte quand j'étais dans ma chambre, même s'il n'y avait rien ici pour me blesser. Une autre preuve que ma famille ne me faisait pas confiance. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi le devraient-ils ? J'avais détruit leur confiance, grâce à des années d'automutilation et de tromperie. Non, ils n'avaient aucune raison de me faire confiance.

Je dus rester un moment assis, car avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, Emmett apparut à ma porte.

- Hey, dit-il.

Je levai des yeux vides d'expression vers lui. Il me détestait pour le mal que je faisais à la famille. Je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer.

- Le dîner est prêt.

Il se détourna et laissa échapper quelque chose comme :

- Comme si t'en avais quelque chose à faire.

Je lâchai un petit sourire à ce commentaire. Il n'avait pas idée à quel point ça pouvait être vrai. Je me levai et descendais au rez-de-chaussée. Carlisle et Esmé s'agitaient dans la cuisine, et les autres étaient déjà à table. Je pouvais sentir leur regard sur moi tandis que je m'asseyais.

Carlisle arriva avec ce qui ressemblait à des lasagnes. _Super_, pensai-je. _C'est pour moi, bien évidemment. Des tonnes de matières grasses, et de la viande. Parfait !_

Depuis que j'étais revenu de l'hôpital, ils préparaient ces repas hautement caloriques, et tentaient de le masquer. De toute évidence, ils pensaient que je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils ne me connaissaient pas réellement, à ce qu'il semblait.

Esmé servit tout le monde, me donnant une portion plus petite qu'aux autres, se doutant probablement que je n'en mangerai pas beaucoup, voire pas du tout. Les deux derniers soirs, j'avais été tellement dégoûté, que j'étais juste resté assis, repoussant mon assiette, et je m'étais excusé après un petit moment. Je ne croyais pas que ce serait différent aujourd'hui. Ils m'observaient tous. Je m'en fichais, j'en avais l'habitude, maintenant. J'ai juste remué la nourriture dans mon assiette, en ne prêtant attention à personne. Ils mangeaient tous lentement, me jetant des coups d'œil, attendant que je cède et que je mange à mon tour, comme ils le faisaient tous les soirs depuis que j'étais rentré.

Ça n'était pas prêt d'arriver. Je ferais en sorte que ça n'arrive pas.

Je me suis excusé sans manger quoique ce soit, et je suis allé m'asseoir dans le salon. Je savais que ma famille était désemparée et inquiète. J'étais sûr qu'ils pensaient que maintenant qu'ils étaient au courant, j'aurais au moins essayé de résoudre mes problèmes. Mais je n'en avais plus rien à faire. Je ne voulais pas aller mieux.

Après un moment, je suis allé dans ma chambre, et je me suis couché, pour la dernière fois dans cette maison. J'ai changé de côté et j'avais une pleine vue sur la porte. Après une minute ou deux, quelqu'un, probablement Esmé ou Carlisle, a ouvert la porte et a passé la tête pour vérifier que tout allait bien. J'en avais sérieusement plus qu'assez de ça. C'était comme si j'avais de nouveau cinq ans, et que mes parents voulaient être sûrs que je n'avais pas peur du noir, ou de quoique ce soit d'autre. Ils laissèrent la porte ouverte, comme de bien entendu, mais j'étais trop fatigué pour me lever et aller la fermer. De toute façon, je savais qu'on l'ouvrirait de nouveau, si je le faisais. Alors je me suis retourné pour m'endormir. En espérant que ce serait un sommeil profond et sans rêves.

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillé par une main qui me secouait doucement et quelqu'un qui m'appelait.

- Edward, appelaient-ils, Hey, Edward. Nous allons partir.

C'était Jasper. Le seul que je pouvais supporter en ce moment, parmi mes frères et sœurs. Ou du moins, le seul qui ne me cassait pas les pieds vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Je lui répondais en marmonnant, et me redressai lentement.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il, d'un ton inquiet.

J'acquiesçai, et lui dis que je serais prêt dans une minute. Après un moment, il sortit, fermant la porte derrière lui, pour faire en sorte que j'ai un peu d'intimité pour m'habiller. Il était le seul à faire ça. Habituellement, je devais fermer la porte moi-même, pour la voir ouverte peu de temps après par un des membres inquiet de ma famille afin de s'assurer que j'allais bien. Je faisais rapidement ma toilette, en prenant soin de ne pas me regarder dans le miroir, sachant que je haïrais ce que je verrai. Je m'habillai, et prenais le peu de choses que j'avais laissé dans ma chambre. Je descendais ensuite au rez-de-chaussée pour retrouver ma famille.

Ils ont fait tout un cinéma pour savoir qui serait dans quelle voiture. Ou, plus vraisemblablement, avec qui est-ce que j'irais. Je n'y prêtais pas beaucoup attention. Tant qu'ils me laissaient tranquille tout le long du chemin, je voulais bien aller avec n'importe qui. Quand ils ont finalement posé leur choix, et que la maison fut vidée, sauf les meubles qui devaient être emmenés dans une heure – Esmé restait pour superviser les déménageurs – tout le monde commença à prendre place dans les voitures.

- Edward, me dit Carlisle, en posant une main légère sur mon épaule, comme si j'allais me briser à la moindre pression. Ça te va de partir avec Jasper ?

Je hochai la tête distraitement. Je serais quand même dans ma voiture, même je n'allais pas la conduire. Une petite consolation. Et au moins, Jasper allait me laisser tranquille. Aucun de nous deux n'était très prolixe, ce dont j'étais soulagé. Je n'avais jamais été une personne très bavarde, et je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de commencer à l'être.

Quand nous nous sommes assis, je ne fis que fixer l'extérieur par la fenêtre. Après une heure ou deux, j'ai sorti mon lecteur CD, et j'ai mis Clair de Lune. La seule musique capable de me relaxer. Je savais que Jasper ne serait pas d'humeur à écouter ça. Il aimait la musique classique autant que moi, mais il n'avait généralement pas assez de patience pour Debussy. Je m'appuyai contre la fenêtre, et je dus m'endormir, car tout ce que je vis ensuite, ce fut le paysage luxuriant, vert et intense des forêts, et de grands prés tout autour.

- On arrive bientôt, m'indiqua Jasper, voyant que j'étais réveillé.

- Combien de temps j'ai dormi ? demandai-je, en me frottant les yeux.

- Quelques heures, répondit-il. On devrait arriver à Forks dans peu de temps.

Quelques minutes après qu'il ait dit ça, nous passions devant le panneau « Bienvenue à Forks », qui semblait ne pas avoir été remplacé depuis au moins un siècle. Je poussai un léger gémissement et m'appuyai de nouveau contre la fenêtre.

Au fur et à mesure que nous traversions la ville, le sentiment d'horreur ne cessa de grimper en moi. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, plus minime que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Ça allait être difficile, surtout après avoir vécu à Chicago pendant dix ans. Savoir que tout le monde connaissait tout le monde me rendait mal à l'aise. Et dans une ville de cette taille, c'était certainement le cas. Je pouvais sentir le regard des gens sur nous. De toute évidence, ils n'avaient jamais vu une telle parade de voitures comme les nôtres. La plupart des véhicules sur la route, comme cette vieille Chevrolet abîmée, devaient déjà être désuètes lorsqu'elles avaient été retirées des chaînes de production. Les nôtres devaient leur sembler spectaculaires.

Nous arrivâmes bientôt à une maison qui semblait relativement moderne. Blanche, la façade du rez-de-chaussée avait été remplacée par une immense fenêtre. Elle paraissait avoir une taille plus que raisonnable, et un assez grand garage. Avec un peu de chance, toutes les voitures pourraient y entrer.

Quand je sortis de la voiture, Carlisle et Emmett faisaient déjà le tour du rez-de-chaussée, admirant notre nouvelle maison. Alors que je dépassai la porte, Emmett fonça à l'étage, sûrement pour réserver sa chambre.

- Edward, tu veux monter et choisir une chambre ? me proposa doucement Carlisle.

Je montai donc, et je trouvais une chambre, assez grande, qui se trouvait à l'opposé de celle qu'Emmett avait choisie. Je ne voulais pas risquer d'être réveillé par ses ronflements d'ours.

Je laissai tomber mes sacs dans la chambre, et je retournai au rez-de-chaussée. Carlisle était au téléphone, et paraissait inquiet. Il raccrocha quand j'atteignis le bas des escaliers, le regard grave.

- Je crois que nous devrons dormir sur les matelas pneumatiques. Il y a eu un accident sur l'autoroute, juste derrière nous, et ils ne laissent passer personne jusqu'à ce que tout soit dégagé. Esmé ne sait pas quand elle va arriver.

Les autres rouspétèrent et gémirent, pas très heureux de ne pas avoir de vrais lits pour cette nuit, jusqu'à ce que Carlisle rappelle que ça ne serait que pour ce soir. Il me lança ensuite un regard, avec un petit sourire, qui signifiait : « merci de ne pas râler ». Je pris le matelas qu'il me tendait et je retournai dans ma chambre, ne prenant pas la peine de rester pour le dîner.

Après avoir gonflé le matelas, je me changeais, et m'enroulai sous la couette, remerciant intérieurement celui qui avait eu la bonne idée de les mettre dans les voitures plutôt que dans le camion de déménagement. Je sortis mon réveil d'un de mes sacs, et je réglai l'heure pour pouvoir me lever à temps pour partir au lycée, demain matin. Peu après, quelqu'un – probablement Carlisle – ouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Et encore une fois, laissa la porte ouverte. Je supposais que les habitudes resteraient les mêmes qu'à Chicago.

_Oh, très bien,_ songeai-je. _Qui suis-je pour y faire attention ?_

Sur ces pensées, je me laissai entraîner vers ce que j'espérai être un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

review...?


	3. Chapitre 3 : Being the new kid

**Saving Edward**

* * *

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire provient de l'imagination de twiXlite, je ne fais que traduire sa magnifique histoire…

Voilà le 3ème chapitre dimanche soir, comme promis ! J'avais prévu de le poster dans l'après-midi, mais bon, on m'a traînée au ciné voir "Marley et moi". Bizarre, comme film, mais bon, on passe un bon moment en famille...^^. Bref, on va pas épiloguer là-dessus. Je remercie tous les reviewers, ça me fait très plaisir de voir que cette histoire plaît, j'ai d'autant plus de plaisir et d'envie de continuer à traduire (et j'ai encore du pain sur la planche^^).

Vraiment merci, et n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, conseils, pour améliorer ce qu'il y a à améliorer. Voilà, voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! Et merci encore.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Being the new kid**

* * *

_Edward POV_

Bip bip bip bip bip.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, bon sang !? _Oh, d'accord. Je réussis à éteindre mon réveil, et encore groggy, je regardai l'heure. 7h20. _Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai mis si tôt ? Bah ! Parce que tu sais combien de temps il faut aux filles pour être prête à aller en cours. Particulièrement le premier jour._

Je me levai lentement, mon corps entier criant au scandale. Je pris en compte le fait que j'avais dormi sur un matelas pneumatique cette nuit. La porte de ma chambre était toujours ouverte. De toute évidence, personne n'avait pensé à la fermer après que je me sois endormi.

_Super_, songeai-je en me levant.

J'allai dans la salle de bain privative, et me passai de l'eau sur le visage, me regardant réellement dans le miroir pour la première fois. Je ne fus pas vraiment choqué par ce que je vis. Pour être honnête, ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance à mes yeux. Mais je me doutais quand dans une ville de cette taille, les nouveaux seraient scrutés, où qu'ils soient. Je n'avais pas l'intention de leur faire savoir la raison pour laquelle nous avions emménagé ici, et les raisons qui se cachaient derrière ce déménagement.

J'entrai dans la douche, laissant l'eau chaude me tremper jusqu'au cœur. La sensation de l'eau bouillante contre ma peau était grisante, mais je savais que je pouvais me laver autant que je le voulais, je ne pourrais jamais me débarrasser des cicatrices qui constellaient mon corps. Je sortis de la douche, me séchai, et m'habillai dans la salle de bain, sachant que la porte de ma chambre était toujours ouverte.

- Edward ?

La voix de Carlisle me parvenait de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Edward ? répéta-t-il, plus tendu, alors qu'il ne me voyait pas dans ma chambre.

- Je suis là, Carlisle, répondis-je, sachant que si je ne le faisais pas, il commencerait certainement à paniquer.

Bon sang, ce n'était pas comme si j'étais un garçon de deux ans qu'on lâchait des yeux pour la première fois ! J'avais dix-sept ans. J'étais capable de me laver et de m'habiller tout seul, peu importe combien je me détestai.

- Ah, tu es là, dit-il, en venant à la porte, le soulagement clair dans sa voix. Bon, allez, tu sais quel jour on est.

_Quel jour on est ? Oh, d'accord._ Je compris de quoi il parlait. La stupide pesée hebdomadaire qu'il m'imposait.

- Carlisle, je suis obligé ? C'est stupide.

Je savais que j'avais l'air d'un gamin pleurnichard, mais je n'en avais pas grand-chose à faire. Cette pesée qu'il insistait pour faire était vraiment inutile. Je n'avais jamais pris de poids, et je ne me souciais absolument pas du poids que je faisais. Pour quelque étrange raison, Carlisle pensait que ça pourrait aider. « Aider à mon rétablissement », comme il disait. Personnellement, je m'en fichais, mais cela semblait les apaiser, Esmé et lui, même s'il n'y avait aucun progrès.

- Oui, tu es obligé. C'est important, et tu le sais, Edward, répondit-il, sachant apparemment déjà ce qui allait se passer.

Maintenant que je le regardai, je pouvais voir qu'il avait une balance sous le bras. Je poussai un gémissement, mais obtempérai. J'enlevai mes vêtements, quelque chose que je détestai faire. J'avais l'impression que ça rendait l'opération encore plus insupportable : Carlisle examinant à chaque fois toute nouvelle marque ou signe d'amaigrissement.

Il plaça la balance au sol et je montai dessus. Il me faisait mettre de dos, je ne pouvais donc pas voir mon poids. Non que cela me dérangeait. Je me moquai de savoir combien je pesais. Ce n'était pas comme si je me sous-alimentai pour perdre du poids. Je m'affamai pour transformer la souffrance qui me vrillait le cœur et l'esprit, en une réalité, à travers la douleur du vide de mon estomac.

Je pouvais affirmer que j'avais encore maigri, d'après l'expression de Carlisle. Je descendis de la balance et me rhabillai. Il me sourit tristement, et me laissa, non sans omettre de laisser la porte ouverte en quittant ma chambre. J'ignorai combien de temps je supporterai ça. Je jetai un œil à ma montre. 8h10. Super. J'avais une demi-heure à lambiner.

Je décidai d'aller au rez-de-chaussée. M'occuper un moment en bas, peut-être flâner quelques instants, en attendant que mes frères et sœurs soient prêts. Alors que je sortais sur le pallier, je pus entendre Carlisle et Esmé discuter dans leur chambre, le ton de leurs voix feutré et empressé. Elle devait être arrivée dans la nuit, après que je me sois couché.

_- Il a maigri. Encore, Esmé. On ne peut pas laisser continuer ça,_ disait Carlisle.

_Génial !_ pensai-je. _Maintenant, Esmé allait être encore plus inquiète. _Je détestai quand ils parlaient de moi, comme ça.

_- J'ai aussi remarqué six nouvelles marques, ce matin. Il se blesse toujours, d'une manière ou d'une autre. J'aimerais bien savoir comment._

_- Nous ne pouvons pas l'envoyer ailleurs, Carlisle. Tu sais ce qui se passera si nous faisons ça._

Au moins, Esmé était de mon côté. Il était hors de question qu'on m'envoie dans une clinique de n'importe quel type. Carlisle avait déjà pris un rendez-vous hebdomadaire chez un psychiatre. Et ça n'irait pas plus loin.

_- Et tu sais ce qui se passera si nous ne le faisons pas. Il est en train de se tuer, Esmé. Je sais que c'est dur à accepter, mais c'est la vérité._

La voix de Carlisle résonnait comme s'il luttait contre les larmes. Je ne pouvais pas en entendre plus. Je n'aimais pas les voir souffrir. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas suffisant pour que je cesse. Pour que je « me rétablisse », comme disait Carlisle.

Je décidai d'aller faire un tour autour de notre maison, comme il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Tout se préparaient pour les cours, Carlisle pour son premier jour à l'hôpital, et Esmé pour chercher un boulot dans cette petite ville. Elle insistait pour travailler à temps partiel, même si tous ces enfants étaient presque adultes. Je errai un moment, admirant la forêt qui bordait la cour arrière. Même si nous n'avions aucun voisin proche, nous ne risquions pas d'être dérangé avec toute cette verdure alentour. C'était isolé, et en même temps, j'avais l'impression de me sentir plus en sécurité. Un peu comme avec ce que je m'infligeais, désordres alimentaires ou autre.

Je vérifiai l'heure. 8h33. Nous allions bientôt partir, je supposai que je devais retourner à la maison, mais une part de moi souhaitait seulement que je grimpe dans un arbre, et y rester toute la journée. Mais je ne le ferais pas. Je me retournai, et je vis Esmé sur le porche de la porte de derrière, et l'entendis appeler :

- Edward ! Edward, où es-tu ?

Je sentais d'ici qu'elle paniquait, je trottinais jusqu'à la maison.

- Je suis là, Esmé.

- Ne me fais plus une peur pareille ! s'exclama-t-elle, la main sur sa poitrine, comme si elle faisait une crise cardiaque. Où étais-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

L'affolement transperçait clairement sa voix. Je percevais son souffle court, aussi. Elle avait bien sûr fouillé la maison de haut en bas avant d'aller voir dehors.

- Je jetai juste un coup d'œil aux alentours. Juste pour voir, répondis-je, montrant l'extérieur d'un geste de la main. Pour apprendre à connaître l'endroit.

Le soulagement envahit son visage. Elle me sourit, m'entourant de son bras pour m'entraîner à l'intérieur. Sous les regards de ma famille. Je m'écartai de son étreinte. Elle savait que je n'aimais pas les contacts physiques, j'espérai donc qu'elle ne le prendrait pas trop mal.

Les autres étaient maintenant prêts à partir, nous nous sommes donc tous entassés dans la voiture. Même si les autres étaient là, je n'avais toujours pas le droit de conduire ma propre voiture. C'était donc Alice qui était au volant de ma Volvo. Je montai à la place du mort et les trois autres à l'arrière. Alice gardait un œil sur moi, et je pouvais sentir les regards des autres sur moi. Je supposais qu'ils ne réalisaient pas à quel point c'était agaçant d'être tout le temps ainsi épié.

- Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, ne vous gênez pas ! crachai-je, mettant tout le venin que je pouvais dans chaque mot.

Bien évidemment, cela les prit tous au dépourvu ; parce que d'habitude, je laissai couler, et ne prêtai pas réellement attention à leur yeux fixés sur moi.

Ce fut Emmett qui répondit.

- On se demande simplement si tu es prêt pour aller en cours, Eddie.

Je grimaçai en entendant le surnom qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il voulait alléger un peu l'atmosphère.

- Désolé. Edward. Mais tu ne penses pas que c'est peut-être un peu trop tôt ?

- Je vais bien, répondis-je. Je vais bien.

- Si tu le dis, mec, répliqua simplement Emmett, apparemment peu convaincu par ma réponse.

_Est-ce que j'irais bien ?_ me demandai-je. Je ne le savais pas. _Et je ne pourrais pas le savoir tant que je n'essaierai pas, je suppose. _

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au lycée, les élèves pullulaient dans le parking, et leurs têtes se tournèrent vers nous quand la voiture pénétra dans le parking. Les nouveaux venaient d'arriver.

_Génial_, songeai-je. _Les extraterrestres débarquent._

Et pour les jours à venir, c'était ce que nous serions. Nous étions nouveaux donc il y avait de quoi nous zyeuter avec la bouche ouverte. Alice s'arrêta, et après avoir pris une courte inspiration, je sortis.

Je gardais les yeux baissés, tandis que nous marchions vers le secrétariat. Je n'avais pas envie d'être plus au centre de l'attention que nous pouvions déjà l'être. Je voulais juste passer le plus inaperçu possible au cours des prochaines semaines. Au secrétariat, nous fûmes reçus par une certaine Mme Cope. Elle nous sourit et nous remis nos emplois du temps, et une feuille de présence que nous devions faire signer à chaque professeur au cours de la journée. Quand elle me tendit le mien, je remarquais la lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux.

_C'est si facile de voir à quel point je suis anéanti ?_

Je préférai ne pas m'attarder là-dessus, et je partis à la recherche de ma première salle de classe, en examinant mon emploi du temps.

Anglais, histoire, musique, une heure de libre où j'aurais du avoir sport – mais Carlisle avait demandé à ce que j'en sois exempté, pour raison médicale, agréée par le médecin mon père. _Toujours garder un œil sur moi, même au lycée, hein ?_ songeai-je amèrement. En cinquième période, j'avais biologie, et une autre heure d'anglais en dernière heure. Je sentais que ça allait être une journée extrêmement ennuyeuse.

Tandis que j'entrai dans ma salle d'anglais, je sentais tous les regards sur moi. Je tendais la feuille de présence au prof, et il m'indiqua un bureau au fond de la salle, à côté de ce qu'il semblait être une fille aussi enthousiaste qu'agaçante.

- Salut, s'exclama-t-elle alors que je m'asseyais. Je suis Jessica.

- Edward, répondis-je sans la regarder.

Je ne voulais prendre le risque qu'elle se fasse des idées.

Apparemment, elle compris le message car elle n'essayait pas de m'adresser la parole pendant le reste de l'heure. C'était pour le moins très ennuyeux. Il semblait qu'ils étaient en retard, ici, parce que la dernière fois que j'étais allé au lycée à Chicago, nous en étions là. Roméo et Juliette.

_Bien_, pensai-je, _une autre raison de me tuer !_ Je détestais Roméo et Juliette.

Mes cours avant le déjeuner étaient identiques. Ennuyeux, et totalement monotones. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose dont j'étais reconnaissant : ma famille ne m'épiait plus. Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Alice à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque, au déjeuner. Nous marchâmes silencieusement jusqu'à la cafétéria. Je redoutais ce moment. Pas à cause du repas. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qui me dérangeait. J'avais suffisamment de sang froid pour dire non, même si toute ma famille m'observerait, essayant de me faire manger quelque chose. Non, ce que je redoutais, c'était les regards, l'attention des babillards braquée sur les nouveaux. Je n'avais pas envie de ça.

Et bien sûr, dès que nous avons mis un pied à l'intérieur, ça a commencé. Certaines personnes nous fixaient tout simplement impoliment, c'était ce que je ressentais en tout cas ; et les autres essayaient de ne pas nous observer, mais évidemment, tellement intrigués par les nouveaux, ils ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher. J'ignorai comment j'allais supporter ça pendant une heure. Je voulais juste disparaître.

J'avais biologie, ensuite. Au moins quelque chose qui m'intéressait. C'était bizarre, d'ailleurs. Je m'intéressais aux êtres vivants, à comment ils se développaient, et je persistai à me maltraiter de cette façon. C'était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vraiment compris.

Je m'asseyais, et jouais avec le bandage autour de mon bras droit – j'avais fait un peu trop de dégâts, et c'était plus long à guérir. Carlisle avait changé les pansements à la maison, je n'avais pas eu besoin d'aller à l'hôpital.

Quand la sonnerie a retenti, je partis en cours de biologie. J'étais un des premiers, ce dont j'étais soulagé, je n'avais pas les yeux de la classe entière fixés sur moi. Je donnais ma feuille de présence au prof, et il m'indiqua une paillasse. Une fille y était déjà assise. Elle n'avait rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Un peu pâle, des cheveux bruns assez foncés, qui ondulaient autour de son visage ovale, et descendaient en dessous de ses épaules. A voir la façon dont elle était assise, je devinais qu'elle n'était pas la personne la plus sûre d'elle. Mais ce que je remarquais surtout, c'était qu'elle était la seule à ne pas me regarder.

Je m'asseyais à côté d'elle, posant mes livres sur la table, et c'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'elle me jeta un œil. Elle avait de très beaux yeux chocolat. Je n'avais jamais beaucoup aimé les yeux marron, qui semblaient toujours ternes et vides, mais les siens avaient une véritable profondeur ; j'avais l'impression que si j'avais pu m'y plonger assez longtemps, j'aurais pu voir son âme.

- Salut, me dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Je m'appelle Bella.

* * *

Voilà pour le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Certains attendent la rencontre entre Edward et Bella avec impatience... Ce sera pour le prochain chapitre, promis ! Je peux déjà vous dire que c'est un Bella POV. Autant vous prévenir, twiXlite est friande d'alternance de POV pour parler d'une scène, et parfois, j'aime autant vous dire qu'on est tenu en haleine pour un long moment... Je vous en reparlerais aux alentours des dix chapitres^^.

Concernant le 4ème chapitre, j'ai déjà pas mal avancé la traduction, il devrait être prêt pour mardi soir, ou mercredi après-midi...

Bref, merci encore pour vos encouragements et gentilles reviews... Je ne dirai certainement pas non pour d'autres^^, alors, cliquez juste au-dessous!


	4. Chapitre 4 : Bella

**Saving Edward**

* * *

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire provient de l'imagination de twiXlite, je ne fais que traduire sa magnifique histoire…

Et voilà le quatrième chapitre, mardi soir. Encore une fois, je remercie tous les reviewers, qui m'encourage vraiment à continuer avec beaucoup d'entrain. Je remercie également ceux qui ont mis l'histoire en alerte ou dans leur favoris. Je crois que je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde, pour les reviews. Alors, j'en suis vraiment désolée, mais je ne me souvenais plus à qui j'avais répondu ou non, et donc, je préfère envoyer un remerciement général ; également à ceux auxquels je ne peux pas répondre...

En ce qui concerne le prochain chapitre, il est plus long (et également plus dur, et pas seulement au niveau de l'anglais^^ mais j'évoquerai ça lorsque je posterai), mais j'ai bon espoir de le poursuivre demain après-midi (douces vacances qui approchent, les profs sont tellement plus gentils côté devoirs^^). Et il devrait pouvoir être en ligne jeudi soir, si vous avez de la chance et que mon prof de maths est encore plus clément, ça sera mercredi soir.

Bon, on va arrêter la parlotte et je vais vous laisser savourer (je l'espère^^) ce chapitre, qui est, je le rappelle, un POV Bella. Bonne lecture et encore merci à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Bella**

* * *

_Bella POV_

Cette journée allait traîner en longueur. Je ressentis ça dès le moment où mon réveil s'arrêta de sonner. Comment je le savais ? Etant un véritable manche, je l'avais cassé.

Tandis que je me levais et m'habillais, Charlie, mon père partait déjà travailler. Rien d'inhabituel. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que ça serait bien, de temps en temps, de déjeuner avec Charlie, plutôt qu'être toute seule.

Descendant prudemment les escaliers, je me posai sur une des chaises de la cuisine. Je sortais deux brioches tranchées (*) et je les mettais dans le grille-pain. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre, j'avais encore vingt minutes avant le début des cours. Largement suffisant. Tout en prenant mes brioches, je passais en revu les cours que j'avais aujourd'hui. Mes affaires pour la matinée étaient dans mon casier au lycée, je n'avais donc pas à m'inquiéter d'oublier quelque chose. J'avais biologie en cinquième période, et je savais que mes devoirs de biologie étaient dans mon sac. Et la dernière période était libre.

_Parfait_, pensai-je, me félicitant intérieurement.

En sortant, j'étais ravie de voir qu'il ne pleuvait pas. _Pour une fois_, songeai-je ironiquement. Il pleuvait toujours, à Forks. S'il ne pleuvait pas, le ciel était couvert. Il y avait très rarement du soleil à Forks, dans l'Etat de Washington, et quand c'était le cas, tout le monde en profitait. Malheureusement, aujourd'hui n'était pas un de ceux-là.

Je montai dans ma camionnette et démarrai l'engin, sursautant un peu au passage. Je ne m'habituerai jamais à ce son. Je conduisais cette chose depuis un peu plus d'un an, et il me fichait toujours la trouille lorsque je démarrai. Si je n'y étais pas habituée maintenant, je ne le serai jamais. Tandis que je roulai vers le lycée, j'avais l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Il se passait un truc, aujourd'hui. Je me rappelais que Jessica m'en avait parlé, vendredi.

_Oh, et bien_, pensai-je, _je finirai bien par trouver en arrivant à l'école._

Lorsque je me garai, je remarquais que Jessica m'attendait, avec un large sourire. Quelque chose d'absolument génial avait du se passer ce week-end, pour qu'elle ne puisse pas attendre pour m'en parler. J'eus à peine le temps de sortir de ma camionnette qu'elle bondit près de moi, avec des cris stridents.

- Ils sont là ! s'exclama-t-elle, d'un tel ton suraigu que j'étais presque sûre que seuls les chiens étaient capables de l'entendre. Ils sont là !

Elle sautillait littéralement.

- Attends, calme-toi Jess, lui dis-je, posant mes mains sur ses épaules, pour au moins essayer de la faire cesser de remuer un moment.

Tentative qui échoua lamentablement.

- Qui est ici ?

Elle en resta bouche bée. Je baissai instinctivement les yeux. Complètement à côté de la plaque sur ce genre de choses, encore une fois.

- Les nouveaux, répondit-elle, comme si de rien n'était.

_Bien, au moins, elle ne sautillait plus de partout,_ songeai-je. Même si elle me parlait comme si elle avait affaire à un gamin de deux ans.

- Ils sont toute une famille à arriver aujourd'hui. Ils sont là-bas.

Elle me pointa du doigt une Volvo argent, garée tout juste avant la mienne.

Il était cinq à en sortir. La fille qui émergeait de la place du conducteur était petite, et avait des courts cheveux noirs de jais, coiffés en piques. Elle semblait espiègle, et elle était à la pointe de la mode. Sortant à l'arrière, il y avait deux garçons, et une autre fille. Celle-ci était superbe. De longs cheveux blonds dorés qui lui tombaient à la taille, de longues jambes.

_Elle pourrait être mannequin, _me dis-je intérieurement.

Je n'osais pas le dire à voix haute, redoutant ce que Jessica pourrait en penser. Un des garçons – si on pouvait vraiment les appeler comme ça – qui sortait de l'arrière, était immense. Grand, cheveux noirs et courts, ce n'était pas le genre de gars que tu voudrais embêter. Quoique, certaines personnes pourraient essayer, juste pour voir ce que ça donnerait. Le second garçon était grand et blond. Je ne pouvais pas voir à quoi il ressemblait vraiment, il était trop loin. J'étais sûre que j'aurais de nouveau l'occasion de le voir.

Mais ce fut la dernière personne à quitter la voiture qui retint mon attention. Il était grand, avec des cheveux bronze et ébouriffés. Il était assez attirant, d'après ce que je pouvais voir. Il pouvait être sûr d'avoir toutes les filles sur le dos au déjeuner. Il paraissait différent des deux autres. Je n'y mettrai pas ma main au feu, mais j'avais l'impression de distinguer une lueur de tristesse sur son visage. Comme si le simple fait d'être ici le faisait souffrir au-delà de l'imaginable. Ce n'était pas seulement une expression de son visage, c'était aussi la manière qu'il avait de se comporter, de se tenir. Comme si ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde était de disparaître.

Durant toute la matinée, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce garçon. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui donner un tel air de souffrance ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé pour qu'il soit si triste ?

_Arrête ça, Bella_, me morigénai-je. _T'as une imagination trop débordante. Il est simplement nerveux d'être le nouveau. Souviens-toi : c'était toi, l'année dernière._

Je le revis au déjeuner. Encore une fois, il semblait accablé, même avec ses frères et sœurs. J'essayai de ne pas le regarder, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant chez lui, et j'étais incapable de détourner mon regard. Je remarquai qu'il ne dit pas un mot de tout le repas. Ses frères et sœurs essayaient de lui parler, mais il ne semblait pas les entendre. Soit c'était ça, soit ils se disputaient et il les ignorait. Je vis également qu'il n'avait pas touché à son plateau. Ses frères et sœurs mangeaient tous, et ils piochaient dans les assiettes des autres, mais pas lui. Il y avait quelque chose avec ce garçon. Quelque chose qui clochait.

Je ne me suis pas attardée là-dessus. Quelle chance avais-je de pouvoir lui parler, de toute façon ? Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il soit intéressé par quelqu'un comme moi. Je n'étais pas très attrayante, alors qu'en tant que nouvel élève, il l'était clairement. Je me souvenais de ce que ça faisait. Tout le monde voulait te parler, te connaître, être ton ami. Juste parce que tu étais une nouveauté.

Assise à mon habituelle paillasse en biologie, je commençai à gribouiller sur mon cahier. J'avais juste quelques minutes avant le début du cours, alors je dessinai. Pourquoi faire quelque chose de plus constructif quand on pouvait griffonner sur un bout de papier ? J'appréciais d'avoir une table pour moi seule en biologie. Je n'avais pas à expliquer à quiconque mes hasardeux dessins.

Enfin, c'était ce que je pensais jusqu'à présent.

Soudain, un jeu de livres se posa sur la table, et quelqu'un s'assit sur le tabouret à côté de moi. Je levai le nez de mon cahier, et je vis le garçon qui hantait mes pensées depuis le début de la journée. Je voyais maintenant qu'il n'était pas juste attirant, il était à couper le souffle. Je n'arrivais pas croire que parmi tous ceux qui étaient susceptibles de s'asseoir à côté de moi, ce serait lui. Si seulement je pouvais arrêter de le fixer et dire quelque chose. Heureusement, il ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de mon regard sur lui, et il observait le prof.

- Salut, réussis-je à lâcher, avec un petit sourire. Je m'appelle Bella.

Il se tourna lentement vers moi.

- Edward, répondit-il d'une petite voix.

Je remarquais que ses yeux étaient du plus brillant et du plus magnifique vert qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Et pourtant, ils étaient tristes. Bien plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Il arborait la même expression de douleur qu'il avait ce matin dans le parking, et au déjeuner. Même si je venais seulement de le rencontrer, ça me faisait mal de voir cette expression sur son visage. Quelqu'un d'aussi beau que lui ne devrait pas être si torturé. Pas aussi durement qu'il semblait l'être.

- Est-ce que tu aimes Forks ?

Dès que la question franchit mes lèvres, je la regrettai. C'était exactement la même question que l'on m'avait posée des dizaines de fois quand je suis arrivée ici, et je savais d'expérience haut combien c'était une question agaçante. Il haussa légèrement les épaules, peu impressionné par la petite ville.

- D'où est-ce que tu viens ? demandai-je, espérant peut-être obtenir quelque petite information du magnifique et si étrange garçon assis à côté de moi.

- Chicago, répondit-il, d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un chuchotement.

- Waoh, ça fait un bout de chemin.

_Bien vu, Bella. Tu vas probablement le faire flipper, maintenant !_

Je tournai la tête pour voir un petit sourire apparaître au coin de ses lèvres. Il semblait hésiter entre sourire ou non.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je, curieuse.

- Rien, dit-il, me regardant.

Il y avait une telle profondeur, que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant. J'aurais pu rester assise là, et me plonger dans ses yeux pour l'éternité, à essayer de trouver la source de cette angoisse derrière eux. Si le prof n'avait pas commencé à parler. Il détourna le regard devant lui, et je sentis l'espèce de fascination qui m'éprenait se briser.

_Satané, Mr Banner !_ songeai-je. Le venin qui en sortait me consterna.

Comme si l'étude d'une bactérie n'était pas assez irritante, j'étais maintenant assise à côté d'une personne dont les yeux étaient comme une énigme que je _devais_ résoudre.

Tout juste quelques instants après que la sonnerie ait retenti, il disparut aussi promptement qu'il était apparu. _La biologie l'ennuyait sûrement au moins autant que toi,_ songeai-je. Quoique, je me doutai que ce n'était pas la véritable raison de son brusque départ, et j'étais curieuse de la connaître.

J'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler.

- Bella !

C'était Jessica.

- Bella, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu étais assise à côté de lui ! Allez, crache le morceau ! De quoi il a l'air ? demanda-t-il.

Je devinai aisément qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant que je ne lui aurais pas dit.

- Hum, il est discret. Je ne lui ai pas réellement parlé avant que Mr Banner ne commence le cours, l'informai-je.

C'était la vérité. Si j'avais pu en apprendre un peu plus sur lui, j'aurais essayé.

- Tu veux dire que tu n'as même réussi à avoir son nom !?

Elle m'a pratiquement hurlé dessus, comme si c'était de ma faute que le prof ait commencé le cours à ce moment-là.

- Oh. Il s'appelle Edward.

Je pensais pouvoir lui dire ça. _Pas un prénom très commun. Il lui allait bien._ Je ne voulais pas être soumise plus longtemps à l'inquisition de Jessica, alors je jetai un œil à ma montre.

- Désolée, Jessica, je dois partir. Charlie rentre tôt aujourd'hui.

C'était un mensonge évident, qu'elle ne cru probablement pas. Mais elle me laissa partir, essayant sûrement d'imaginer un plan pour me tirer les vers du nez, ou à Edward. Je n'avais plus de cours, j'avais juste à aller au secrétariat pour signer le registre, et je pourrais rentrer à la maison. Mais une partie de moi ne voulait pas. J'avais envie de revoir Edward. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais pour une obscure raison, j'étais attirée par lui. Ça m'était étrange. Je n'avais jamais été attirée par quiconque, pas dans ce sens-là. J'allai au secrétariat et signai le registre, mais au lieu de rentrer à la maison, je restai assise dans ma camionnette.

_Cesse d'être stupide, Bella_, me morigénai-je._ C'est juste un garçon. Tu es juste curieuse parce qu'il est nouveau. Comme tout le monde._ Au fond de moi, je savais que ça n'était pas vrai. Je finis par sortir du parking, et je parcourus la courte distance jusqu'à chez moi.

Sortant mes affaires sur mon lit, je tentai de faire mes devoirs, mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. A chaque fois que j'essayai, tout ce à quoi je pensais, c'était ces yeux verts et brillants, où luisait cette tristesse. Avec dépit, je renonçai à essayer de me concentrer, et préférai m'allonger sur mon lit en écoutant de la musique. Je mis une de mes favorites, Clair de Lune de Debussy. Jessica ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'appréciais Debussy, mais ça avait le don de m'apaiser, ravivant le souvenir de ma mère et son petit train-train quotidien dans notre maison, à Phoenix, cette musique en toile de fond.

Après un moment, je me sentais sombrer, alors je me retournai et laissai le sommeil m'envahir, sans prendre la peine de me changer. Même si je me sentais partir dans les profondeurs du sommeil, tout ce que je voyais défiler dans mon esprit était ces magnifiques yeux verts. Pleins d'énigmes, je voulais être celle qui pourrait les résoudre, plonger au fond de la tristesse dans laquelle ils nageaient.

* * *

_(*réellement, elle dit pop-tart. Pop-tart est une sorte de pain Harrys aromatisé produit par Kellogg's. Mais c'est également utilisé pour désigner tout ce qui va dans un grille-pain^^. Comme il n'y avait pas de majuscule, j'ai fait une petite adaptation, parce que franchement, cet espèce de truc, d'après la photo sur wiki, ben ça a pas l'air génial^^.)_

review...?

* * *


	5. Chapitre 5 : Arguments and Pain

**Saving Edward**

* * *

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire provient de l'imagination de twiXlite, je ne fais que traduire sa magnifique histoire…

Encore une fois, je remercie vivement les reviewers, toujours aussi gentils et sympathiques! Je suis ravie que cette histoire vous plaise autant qu'à moi... ça me motive énormément pour continuer à traduire.

Pour répondre à MiMa, je pense que lorsque j'aurai terminé la traduction de Saving Edward (et ça va prendre encore un moment pour arriver jusqu'à la fin^^) je demanderai à twiXlite de pouvoir traduire Alive Again. Même si je pense que je vais en faire une dépression nerveuse. Parce que pour le moment, c'est d'une tristesse incommensurable… Mais je pensais la même chose de Saving au début. Je le pense toujours d'ailleurs, mais j'arrive à voir le côté positif, alors que là… J'ai les larmes aux yeux à chaque mot… D'ici là, Alive Again sera peut-être achevée, et j'aurai toutes les clés en main pour la traduire, avec un petit peu plus d'optimisme (j'espère très sincèrement^^). Donc, oui, je pense que je traduirai, mais de l'eau aura coulé sous les ponts d'ici là!

**Avertissement : ce chapitre comprend des descriptions de scènes d'automutilation, âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Les autres, sortez vos mouchoirs… **

Personnellement, c'était assez dur à traduire, autant pour ce qui se passe que pour la traduction en elle-même. J'ai beaucoup hésité sur certains paragraphes, à choisir certains mots à la place d'autres, expliquer et être claire tout en évitant d'être… choquante. Au risque de me répéter, ne soyez pas étonnés si le début vous dit vaguement (^^) quelque chose, twiXlite écrit beaucoup de scène selon plusieurs points de vue, ou des POV différents qui se passent au même moment, histoire de nous faire languir... Je trouve que c'est vraiment une bonne idée, même si ça peut être très frustrant!

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira... Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Arguments and Pain**

* * *

_Edward POV_

C'était étrange. Une gêne qui m'a épris durant tout le cours de biologie. J'avais une impression bizarre à propos de cette fille, cette Bella.

Elle paraissait différente des autres. Elle n'était pas aussi joviale et pétulante que les autres filles, qui étaient apparemment ravies d'avoir quelques nouveaux visages masculins à détailler. Elles auraient peut-être une chance avec Jasper et Emmett. Moi, je n'étais pas intéressé. J'avais déjà fait tant de mal à ma famille, je ne voulais pas ajouter quelqu'un à la liste.

Elle ne sembla pas me remarquer avant que je m'asseye à côté d'elle. Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que je m'assoie là, et lorsqu'elle leva le regard, il y avait une légère once de surprise. _Oh, super_, songeai-je. _On y est, une autre qui voudra essayer de m'inviter à aller je-ne-sais-où avec elle._ J'avais reçu plus de propositions que je n'étais capable d'en compter. Les mecs d'ici ne devaient pas être très attirants, parce que tout au long de la journée, on m'avait proposé sorties au cinéma, numéros de téléphone, et une fille m'avait même demandé si je voulais bien aller au bal avec elle. J'avais décliné à toutes les offres. Préférant ma solitude, je doutais d'en accepter dans un avenir proche.

Mais lorsque je m'assis, elle ne dit rien. Sourit simplement.

- Salut, je m'appelle Bella.

Je la regardais, et je vis son léger sourire. Rien d'autre. Mais ses yeux étaient fascinants. D'un chocolat profond. Les yeux bruns ne m'avaient jamais beaucoup impressionnés, ils semblaient vides la plupart du temps. Mais les siens étaient différents. Ils semblaient raconter une véritable histoire, son histoire pour être précis. Une histoire que j'étais surpris de vouloir connaître.

- Edward, marmonnai-je, incapable de formuler une véritable phrase.

Son expression se modifia alors que je parlais, en quelque chose qui pouvait être de la peine, mêlée à une once de sympathie. _Oh, génial ! En voilà une autre,_ pensai-je amèrement, prenant garde à ne pas le montrer sur mon visage. Pour une raison inconnue, je ne voulais pas blesser cette fille. J'ignorai pourquoi, mais ça me paraissait être mal de l'offenser. Ma famille payait toutes ces années de faux-semblant, d'imposture et de déception. Quoique douloureux, c'était nécessaire.

- Est-ce que tu aimes Forks ? me demanda-t-elle.

La question typique : « Qu'est-ce que je peux demander au nouveau ? ». Je sus qu'elle regrettait d'avoir demandé ça, en voyant son expression. Je baissai les yeux vers mon cahier, haussant les épaules. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, je n'avais pas vraiment vu la ville. Et si ma famille continuait sur sa lancée, je ne risquai pas de la voir avant un bon moment. Les connaissant, ils voudraient que je reste à la maison, où ils pourraient garder un œil sur moi.

- D'où est-ce que tu viens ? interrogea-t-elle d'un ton désinvolte.

Je commençai à apprécier cette fille. Elle paraissait différente des autres. Elle ne me parlait pas parce que j'étais nouveau, mais tout simplement parce qu'elle était curieuse.

- Chicago, réussis-je à articuler.

Pour une obscure raison, cela ressembla plus ou moins à un murmure. Ce n'était pas mon intention de parler si doucement, mais c'était ce qui s'était passé.

- Waoh. Ça fait un bout de chemin.

Ça me fit sourire. A proprement parler, je n'avais pas souri depuis des années. Parfois, je voulais ressentir de nouveau ce que ça faisait, de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle m'avait vu sourire, et était curieuse de savoir en quoi j'avais trouvé ça amusant.

- Rien, répondis-je, en la regardant une nouvelle fois, désirant me perdre dans ces yeux marron.

Alors que je réfléchissais à ce que je pourrais lui dire, la prof commença à parler, et je me tournai vers le tableau avec réticence. Je ne voulais pas, mais le prof trouverait ça étrange si je me contentai de contempler Bella. Les profs de mon lycée, à Chicago, étaient habitués à me voir fixer des points imaginaires. Du moment que je ne les dérangeais pas, ils faisaient avec.

Je devrais me montrer plus prudent ici. Ils ne connaissaient rien de moi, et un rien pouvait donner une mauvaise impression. Je ne voulais pas passer pour un gamin qui ne prêtait aucune attention aux cours. Hors de question.

C'était dur de ne pas regarder Bella, mais je réussis à me retenir, et à garder mes yeux fixés droit devant moi.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, je ne pus m'empêcher de me ruer à l'extérieur. Il y avait un truc avec cette fille. Quelque chose de fascinant. Ses yeux me donnaient l'envie de parler, de tout lui raconter. _Putain, Edward_, me morigénai-je. _C'est juste une fille. Pas différente de toutes les autres de cette satanée ville_. Mais quelque chose en moi me disait qu'elle l'était, différente. Elle était très différente.

Si je lui parlais de mes problèmes, elle m'écouterait.

J'en étais persuadé.

Mais il n'y avait aucune chance que je lui dévoile mes secrets. Je détestai déjà que ma famille sache ce que je m'étais fait, ce que je continuais de faire, et je n'allais certainement pas divulguer mes plus profonds secrets à une étrangère. Même si elle me fascinait.

J'avais anglais, mais si le cours n'était qu'une réminiscence de celui de ce matin, je ne comptais pas y aller. _Génial, Edward. Sécher dès le premier jour. Très bien, vraiment._ Lorsque je quittais la salle de biologie, j'entendis quelqu'un appeler Bella. Je me doutais que c'était pour avoir quelques ragots sur le nouveau, étant donné qu'elle était la seule à qui j'avais adressé la parole de toute la journée. Je traversais le parking en courant, ne me souciant pas de ceux qui pourraient me voir ou me parler, maudissant Alice qui avait les clés de ma Volvo. Je pensais qu'une balade m'aurait fait du bien. J'avais besoin de m'aérer l'esprit.

Je me remémorai la route que nous avions prise ce matin, en voiture. Nous avions mis une dizaine de minutes en voiture pour arriver au lycée, ça ne devrait pas être trop long pour rentrer. Je savais que je devais traverser la ville, ce qui était une bonne chose, puisque j'avais besoin de m'acheter un petit quelque chose à manger. Même si ça me dégoûtait et me paraissait inutile, je savais que si je ne mangeais pas bientôt, j'allais tomber dans les pommes, et je gagnerai un ticket pour l'hôpital. Peut-être même dans une clinique spécialisée dans les troubles alimentaires. Et il était hors de question que cela arrive. Pas tant que j'aurais mon mot à dire.

J'entrai dans une petite épicerie et prenais une barre de céréales. Tandis que je payais, la vendeuse me lança un regard étrange. Enfin, pour les autres ça ressemblerait à un regard étrange, mais c'était un de ceux auxquels j'étais accoutumé, je n'y prêtai donc pas attention. C'était le genre de regard qui indiquait qu'elle pensait qu'il me faudrait un bon repas et quelques bonnes nuits de sommeil. Elle ne s'imaginait même pas à quel point elle avait raison. Alors que je marchais dans la rue, je mordillais dans la barre de céréales, n'en prenant pas de réelles bouchées, mais m'assurant de la manger entièrement. Je l'avais à peine finie quand je tournai dans ma rue, vingt-cinq minutes plus tard. Je cachai l'emballage dans mon sac, honteux de montrer à Esmé que j'avais flanché dans ma résolution. Même si c'était ce qu'elle désirait pour moi : manger, pour m'épanouir et grandir, je ressentais toujours une pointe de honte lorsque je desserrai l'étau de mes desseins. Particulièrement lorsque l'évidence était là.

Durant tout le chemin, je pensais à Bella. Troublé de ne pas pouvoir me la sortir de la tête. Personne n'avait jamais capté mon attention comme ça avant elle. Marchant dans mon allée, je ne pouvais m'arrêter de penser à elle. Ses yeux, sa voix douce. Tout ceci me donnait envie de mieux la connaître.

M'approchant de la porte, j'entendis Esmé, au téléphone à ce qu'il me semblait. Elle parlait avec des airs de pure panique.

_- Il n'est pas au lycée ! Apparemment, il est parti comme ça. Et s'il s'était de nouveau blessé !?_

Bien sûr, c'était la première chose à laquelle elle pensait. C'était la première chose à laquelle chacun des membres de ma famille pensait dès qu'il s'agissait de moi.

J'entrai, claquant la porte assez fort pour qu'Esmé puisse l'entendre. J'entendis quelque chose tomber au sol alors qu'elle sursautait à ce bruit.

_- Je te rappelle plus tard_, l'entendis-je dire.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle apparut à l'entrée, la panique et l'inquiétude parfaitement visibles.

- Edward, où est-ce qu tu étais ? Alice m'a appelé de l'école quand tu n'es pas allé en cours d'anglais !

_Flûte ! Le jour idéal pour sécher, hein, Edward ?_ me sermonnai-je. J'avais oublié qu'Alice serait dans ma seconde période d'anglais. Elle avait bien sûr remarqué que je n'étais pas là, et avait appelé Esmé dès qu'elle avait pu sortir de classe.

- Edward, où est-ce que tu étais ?

- Je n'avais pas envie d'aller en anglais, alors je suis rentré à pied, avouai-je.

En fait, je savais que ça ne servait à rien de mentir à Esmé. Elle le saurait si je le faisais. Toute la famille guettait mes mensonges, maintenant qu'ils avaient découvert la vérité.

- Edward, geignit-elle, l'exaspération nette dans sa voix. C'est ton premier jour au lycée. Tu ne peux pas t'en aller de cette façon. Quel genre d'impression est-ce que ça donne ? Tu veux être vu comme _ce_ genre de garçon ?

Je savais exactement de quel genre elle voulait parler. Celui qui séchait les cours, qui causait des problèmes, et était finalement suspendu ou mis à la porte. J'avais déjà vu ça à Chicago.

- Non, lui répondis-je sincèrement. Je ne veux pas être vu du tout.

Je passai devant elle et montai dans ma chambre sans lui laisser le temps de me répliquer quoique ce soit. Je savais que ça lui faisait du mal de me voir comme ça. Je le savais, mais je continuais. Je ne cherchais pas d'aide, je ne voulais pas d'aide. Assis sur mon lit, qui avait été installé durant mon absence, j'ai feuilleté les livres qu'on m'avait donnés aujourd'hui. Aucun d'eux n'avait de sens pour moi, je les jetai sur le sol, et me pelotonnai sur mon lit, faisant face à la porte, comme d'habitude, frustré.

C'était dur de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de perler. _Ressaisis-toi, Edward !_ Il n'y avait rien à pleurer. Et pourtant, intérieurement, je savais que j'avais toutes les raisons de pleurer. Je haïssais la vie. Je la haïssais elle et tout ce qu'elle engrangeait. Et ma seule tentative d'y échapper avait été déjouée par ma famille.

Néanmoins, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de passer que, peut-être, ce n'était pas le moment. Qu'il y avait une raison à ce que j'aie survécu. Si tel n'avait pas été le cas, je n'aurais pas rencontré Bella. Pourquoi mes pensées revenaient toujours à cette fille ? Elle n'avait rien de spécial. Pas d'après ce que j'avais pu voir, en tout cas. Mais elle m'observait comme si elle comprenait ma souffrance, ou du moins, elle voulait me connaître, pour moi, et pas parce que j'étais le nouveau.

J'étais surpris qu'Esmé ne soit pas encore venue ouvrir ma porte, surtout après ce que j'avais dit. J'entendis alors la porte d'entrée claquer.

- Où est-il !? s'écria Emmett.

Faites lui confiance pour monter sur ses grands chevaux pour pas grand-chose. J'étais soudainement soulagé d'avoir retenu mes larmes. Je ne tenais pas à donner à ma famille plus de munitions qu'ils n'en avaient déjà.

Je pouvais l'entendre grimper les escaliers. Il n'avait pas enlevé ses chaussures. _Il doit être complètement dingue !_ pensai-je. Je me doutais qu'Esmé le lui ferait payer très cher, puisqu'elle lui courait après en le sermonnant. C'était peut-être du parquet, au sol, mais nous devions retirer nos chaussures dès lors que nous entrions dans la maison. Une des seules règles majeure d'Esmé : pas de chaussures dans la maison. Ma porte vola littéralement, et un peu plus fort, je n'aurais plus eu de porte du tout. Ce qui aurait probablement plu à ma famille. Plus la moindre intimité pour faire quoique ce soit.

- A QUOI TU JOUES NOM DE DIEU !? cria-t-il.

Je ne faisais rien qui indiquait que je l'avais vu, ni lui ni les autres, mais je sentais la colère qui s'insinuait en moi.

- EDWARD ! Ce n'est pas un jeu ! Tu dois arrêter ça tout de suite !

C'en était trop. Quittant mon lit, je me mis face à lui.

- Arrêter quoi, hein Emmett ? Arrêter quoi !?

Ça eut le mérite de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied. En temps normal, j'étais capable de laisser couler, de ne pas réagir ; aucun d'eux n'attendait cette soudaine explosion. Il resta là, me fixant, furibond. Ayant visiblement perdu ses mots.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu n'en as aucune idée. _Vous_ n'en avez aucune idée. J'ai décidé de faire une balade. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, putain !?

Ils en restèrent cois. Je jurais rarement, et quand je le faisais, ils savaient que j'étais en colère.

- Je ne suis pas un petit garçon qui a besoin d'être surveillé à chaque instant, tu sais. Je peux m'occuper de moi.

- Tu es sûr de ça ? répliqua Emmett. Parce que tu ne sembles pas être très doué. Je veux dire… regarde-toi Edward !

Il me désigna de la main avec violence.

- Tu es une épave. Tu ne manges rien du tout ! Tu te coupes en rondelles comme un morceau de fromage…

Il se tut, incapable de continuer. Je voyais que la colère avait été remplacée par l'inquiétude.

- T'as besoin d'aide, mec. Et je ne pense pas que nous puissions t'apporter cette aide là.

- Emmett, tu ne penses pas… commença Esmé, mais Rosalie la coupa.

Posant une main sur son épaule, Rosalie m'adressa un regard compatissant.

- Edward a besoin d'entendre ça, dit-elle, d'un ton qui ne correspondait pas vraiment à son expression.

- Tu dois aller à l'hôpital, mec ! continua Emmett, déterminé. Mais te connaissant, tu n'iras pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es en train de te tuer, Edward. Lentement mais sûrement, tu es en train DE TE TUER !

Il avait hurlé la dernière partie, insistant plus qu'il n'en était besoin. Je ne répondis pas, fixant le mur d'un regard vide.

- Tu t'en fiches, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te fiches de savoir combien ça affecte la famille. Tu réalises que tu brises le cœur de maman ? Non ! Ou alors, tu le caches vraiment bien. Mais c'est vrai que tu es un très bon menteur, Edward, non ? Tu as beaucoup d'entraînement.

Il commença à sortir de la chambre, mais s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte, juste devant les autres. Il fit demi-tour pour se tourner vers moi, n'osant pas me regarder.

- Tu sais, peut-être que ça aurait été mieux si tu étais mort. Au moins, on ne devrait pas te regarder t'infliger ça.

Il fila dans sa chambre.

Les autres me regardaient. Je distinguais la compassion dans leurs regards. Je savais qu'ils pensaient la même chose qu'Emmett. Il était le seul suffisamment courageux pour le dire tout haut, quelque chose dont j'étais reconnaissant. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu leur faire face comme ça, à tous.

- Jasper, mon chéri, pourquoi ne sortiriez-vous pas, toi et les filles, et essayiez de calmer Emmett, murmura Esmé.

Ils acquiescèrent et sortirent. Elle s'avança vers moi, lentement, comme si j'étais un prédateur.

- Te donne pas cette peine, Esmé, dis-je d'un ton plus dur que je ne l'avais souhaité.

J'allais me rallonger sur mon lit, désirant qu'elle me laisse tranquille, une seule chose me traversait l'esprit de part en part. La douleur. L'envie de me faire souffrir avait grandi au fur et à mesure qu'Emmett me hurlait dessus. Je m'affalai dans mon lit, respirant lourdement, alors que j'attendais qu'Esmé quitte la chambre. Elle ne ferma pas complètement la porte, mais suffisamment pour me donner un peu d'intimité.

Je roulais sur côté et saisis mon sac au sol. J'y avais caché ma collection de lames avant que nous ne déménagions, par mesure de précaution, au cas où quelqu'un déciderait de jeter un œil dans mes affaires. Sortant la petite boîte, je l'ouvris pour voir qu'elles étaient toujours là. J'en pris une et remis la boîte dans mon sac, bien au fond, pour éviter que quelqu'un ne la trouve. Ils savaient que j'y mettais uniquement mes affaires de cours – tout du moins, c'était ce qu'ils pensaient. S'ils apprenaient ce qu'il y avait réellement à l'intérieur, ils rappliqueraient ici aussi sec. Je me levai et fis le tour de mon lit pour aller me poster devant la fenêtre. Il semblait que Jasper et les filles avaient réussi à calmer Emmett, car ils jouaient au base-ball dans l'arrière cour. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué que je me tenais devant la fenêtre, sinon ils auraient sûrement deviné que quelque chose se passait.

Je voyais rouge. J'avais besoin d'évacuer toute la souffrance qui grandissait à l'intérieur de moi, et le seul moyen que je connaissais était dans le creux de ma main. Après un moment, je réalisais que je tremblais. Emmett m'avait mis hors de moi, et dernièrement, il en fallait beaucoup pour ça. Amenant la lame à mon poignet gauche, je laissais échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsque je sentis le sang couler dans ma paume. Je m'éloignai de la fenêtre et m'asseyais sur mon lit, mon dos face à la porte. Je regardais le sang couler le long de mon bras, dans ma main, sur le plancher, me moquant de ce qui se passerait si on me trouvait comme ça. Je bougeais la lame. Je savais que ce que j'étais en train de faire était sadique, et stupide, mais c'était la seule porte de sortie que j'avais. Me blesser était le seul moyen que je connaissais de faire face à ma souffrance. Je savais que je faisais du mal à ma famille, mais je m'en fichais. Faire glisser la lame le long de ma peau était la seule manière que j'avais d'affronter ça.

Emmett avait raison. Je me _tuais_. Et je n'en avais rien à faire.

Je sentis la tension et la colère s'évanouir progressivement alors que je voyais le sang s'écouler. Je remettais la lame dans mon sac, et je m'allongeais sur mon lit, ne prenant pas la peine de nettoyer mon bras blessé. Ça me paraissait mieux. Pour moi, laver le sang était synonyme de cacher ce que je faisais. Ma famille était au courant, maintenant. Je n'avais plus à me cacher. Je n'avais plus assez d'énergie pour ça.

Je ne savais pas si je m'étais évanoui ou endormi après ça. Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'à mesure que je me sentais plonger dans l'obscurité, tout ce que je voyais était son visage. Avec cette peau pâle, et ces cheveux bruns. Et ces yeux. Les yeux les plus mystérieux qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Je voulais savoir quelle profondeur et quels secrets étaient cachés derrière ces yeux.

Quels secrets Bella cachait au reste du monde.

Tandis que je m'égarai dans les ténèbres, je pensais à un mot. Un nom.

Bella.

* * *

on ne change pas les habitudes...

review...?


	6. Chapitre 6 : Partial truth

**Saving Edward**

* * *

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire provient de l'imagination de twiXlite, je ne fais que traduire sa magnifique histoire…

Bon, je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de poster avant vendredi soir ou samedi après-midi, mais étant donné les circonstances, j'avais plus de temps libre que d'habitude, et l'envie extrême de m'occuper.

On nous a appris à huit heures ce matin que notre professeur d'histoire s'était suicidée hier soir, et vraiment, après les deux suicides d'élèves de terminales en début d'année, ça met franchement les nerfs en pelote, et on se focalise dessus, on a du mal à réaliser que la dernière fois qu'on a eu cours avec elle, et ben… c'était la dernière. Je crois que le pire sera quand on aura un remplaçant. Vaut sans doute mieux pas y penser...

Je dois dire qu'après cette journée particulièrement difficile, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça fait énormément de bien de voir vos reviews, vos messages d'encouragement, vos gentillesses. Je crois que sans tout ça, après cette journée horrible, je n'aurai peut-être pas posté avant mon retour des vacances – à savoir le 11 avril. Au lieu de me plonger dans un livre, je me suis plongée dans la traduction, ce qui occupe tout autant.

C'est grâce à vous si j'ai trouvé le courage d'écrire cette aprem, et donc voilà le chapitre 6, en sorte de remerciement. Ce chapitre est assez important je trouve, une sorte de pilier annonciateur de la suite...

Je le redis, cet update est le dernier avant le 11 avril, date à laquelle je reviens de vacances. Alors ne vous en faites pas, je n'abandonne pas, c'est juste que je n'aurais pas accès à internet avant samedi prochain…

Encore merci à tous les reviewers (auxquels j'ai répondu, normalement, lorsque je le pouvais ; et sinon j'ajoute un autre GRAND MERCI ) les alerteurs et… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Partial Truth**

* * *

_Edward POV_

Lorsque je me réveillai, le lendemain matin, il y avait un pansement à gaze autour de mon bras, et le sang qui s'était écoulé au sol avait été nettoyé. Carlisle était bien sûr venu vérifier si j'allais bien après qu'il ait entendu ce qui s'était passé entre Emmett et moi, le soir précédent. J'observai mon bras. C'était un travail remarquable, mais encore une fois, lorsqu'il s'agit de Carlisle, on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à autre chose.

Je jetai un œil à mon réveil. 8h15, ce qui voulait dire que j'avais vingt minutes pour me préparer avant d'aller en cours. Si j'étais autorisé à y aller, bien entendu. Je sortais de lit et faisais une toilette rapide dans ma salle de bain. J'entendis quelqu'un donner un léger coup à la porte, et juste après que je me sois habillé, je me tournai pour voir Carlisle, dans l'encadrement. Son regard était empli de chagrin. Je détestai ce regard. Le regard qui disait "Nous devons discuter". Il l'utilisait uniquement pour me rappeler qu'il était mon père, et biologique ou non, qu'il était responsable de moi, et de ma vie. Quelque chose que j'exécrai.

- Edward…

Il parlait d'un ton doux que m'indiquait qu'il n'était pas en colère, mais déçu.

- Ça doit cesser.

Il s'avança prudemment dans ma chambre, de la même façon qu'Esmé hier au soir, après ma dispute avec Emmett.

- Tu ne peux pas continuer à te faire ça. Ce n'est pas sain.

- Tu ne crois pas que je le sais ça ? rétorquai-je, laissant l'agacement transpercer mes mots. Je sais que ce n'est pas sain, et tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fiche.

Je commençai à perdre patience avec lui. Avec tous. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'étaient pas capables de faire entrer dans leur tête que tout ce que je voulais, c'était être tranquille ? Je m'avançai à grands pas vers mon lit, saisis mon blouson et mon sac.

- Peut-être qu'Emmett a raison. Ça aurait été préférable que je meure.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit, et je dégringolai littéralement les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, où mes frères et sœurs m'attendaient. Aucun d'eux ne me regardaient directement. Ils savaient ce que j'avais fait la veille, et ils essayaient tous désespérément de ne pas le montrer. J'étais capable de l'assurer rien qu'en les observant.

Nous grimpâmes dans la voiture, j'étais devant une fois encore. Personne ne voulait être assis à côté du monstre de la famille.

Tous les yeux étaient sur nous lorsque nous arrivâmes. Rien dont je me souciais. Je voulais seulement échapper aux regards inquiets et insistants de ma famille.

_Ils se demandent sûrement quand est-ce que tu vas péter un câble_, songeai-je. Ils me laissèrent m'éloigner tranquillement. Ils pensaient probablement que puisque nous étions au lycée, je ne ferais rien de stupide. _Ils ne me connaissaient absolument pas, hein ?_ pensai-je sadiquement.

J'avais une heure de libre, je n'avais donc pas besoin de m'inquiéter d'être en retard en cours. Je me dirigeai vers mon casier, et y fourrai mes affaires dedans. Me détournant, je la vis, non loin, m'observant. La fille qui avait hanté mes pensées toute la nuit.

Bella. Bien sûr qu'elle était là. _Elle est dans ce lycée aussi,_ je me donnai une claque mentale. Je lui rendis un petit sourire, et me retournai vers mon casier, prétendant cherchant quelque chose dans mon sac. Mais lorsque je relevai le nez, elle était près de moi. Je fus surpris. Je n'aimais pas les gens qui m'approchaient comme ça, furtivement. Ça ramenait de vieux souvenirs. C'était quelque chose que mon père avait l'habitude de faire, lorsque j'étais petit. Il se glissait derrière moi, lorsqu'il était d'humeur joueuse. Je me souvenais de son rire, le vrai rire qu'il avait avec nous, quand il n'y avait que lui, ma mère et moi. Pas le rire faux qu'il utilisait lorsque nous étions avec d'autres. Son rire m'avait toujours fait me sentir en sécurité, comme si tout allait bien. Nous étions heureux, comme cela était supposé être.

- Salut Edward, dit Bella, me ramenant à la réalité. Qu'est-ce que tu as, maintenant ? demanda-t-elle, rougissant légèrement comme si elle était embarrassée de me demander ça.

- Euh…rien. J'ai une heure de battement, bégayai-je, déconcerté par sa présence.

Elle était apparue si soudainement que ça semblait irréel, ou alors c'était seulement moi qui ne faisais pas attention ; ce qui était probablement la vérité, j'avais tendance à m'enfermer un peu trop dans ma bulle, selon Jasper. Son visage s'éclaira d'un magnifique sourire.

- Moi aussi, dit-elle, toujours souriante. Tu veux rester avec moi ?

Elle rougit d'autant plus à cette question.

- Je veux dire si… s…si tu veux. Tu… tu peux toujours dire non.

Elle était nerveuse et embarrassée d'être si audacieuse. Ses joues rosirent encore. Je trouvai ça adorable. Personne n'avait jamais été réellement embarrassé avec moi, avant. J'étais le Cullen avec qui personne ne voulait avoir affaire. Pour être honnête, je n'étais même pas un « vrai Cullen ». Puisque mon véritable nom de famille était Masen.

- Ouais, répondis-je, me surprenant moi-même.

Normalement, je serais resté seul, probablement dans la bibliothèque, mais il y avait quelque chose de fascinant chez cette fille, qui me donnait envie de passer du temps avec elle.

- Oui, pourquoi pas.

Elle releva les yeux et me sourit, une rougeur demeurant sur son visage. Je lui rendis un petit sourire.

* * *

_Bella POV_

_Merde ! Merde, merde, merde !!!_ m'houspillai-je. _Pourquoi est-ce que t'as fait ça, au juste? Il n'y aucune chance qu'il veuille passer du temps avec toi, abrutie. Tu ne le connais même pas !!!_

- Oui, pourquoi pas, répondit-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, réalisant haut combien j'avais du paraître stupide. Je pouvais me sentir rougir de plus en plus à chaque seconde, mais je réussis à relever les yeux vers lui. Je vis qu'il arborait un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Ça ne semblait pas vraiment cadrer. Son sourire était un peu figé, comme si ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aurait fait normalement.

- Ok, dis-je après un moment. Euh… on pourrait aller dehors, au terrain de sport. Je veux dire, je sais qu'il ne fait pas très beau, mais il ne pleut pas. On pourrait en profiter.

Je savais que je bégayai, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en empêcher. Il acquiesça et m'indiqua de prendre les devants. Il semblait avoir une sorte de retenue dans ses gestes. Comme s'il était forcé de se contenir.

Je marchai à côté de lui et indiquai le chemin pour aller au terrain. Il ne semblait pas très à l'aise d'être là. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas rester avec moi, après tout, et qu'il avait seulement accepté pour être poli. Et si c'était ça ? _Ça veut dire qu'il ne veut pas discuter avec toi._ Le détaillant, je vis qu'il fixait le sol, la tête baissé, comme s'il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer. _N.B. : l'interroger là-dessus une prochaine fois_, me dis-je intérieurement. Je me demandai s'il avait des problèmes de confiance en soi.

Marchant dans l'herbe, je trouvai un coin isolé en dessous d'un arbre, et je m'assis. Il s'installa à côté de moi, assez près pour discuter, mais ne me touchait pas. Il ne me regardait pas moi, mais la pelouse. Il commença à jouer avec quelques brins d'herbes comme s'ils allaient répondre à des questions existentielles.

- Alors… euh, quand est-ce que vous êtes arrivés ici ? demandai-je, rapprochant mes genoux de ma poitrine.

Il y a quelques jours, répondit-il, toujours absorbé par les brins d'herbes.

- Tu as pu voir un peu la ville ?

- Ouais, soupira-t-il. Je suis rentré à la maison à pieds, hier. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à voir, non ?

Il leva le regard vers le terrain, où se jouait un match de football.

- Non, c'est vrai.

Je ne pouvais le nier. Forks n'était pas très grand. C'était minuscule en fait. Beaucoup de gens allaient à Port Angeles, s'ils voulaient un peu plus d'animation.

- C'est le genre de ville où tout le monde sait tout à propos de tout le monde.

Son visage se ferma à cette constatation. Il paraissait inquiet. Si seulement je savais lire dans les pensées… ça serait plus facile de lui parler.

- Alors… hum… comment ça se fait que tu aies déménagé ?

- Mes parents pensaient que ça serait mieux pour nous, répondit-il, l'inquiétude toujours palpable sur son visage. Ils croyaient que vivre dans une grande ville avait une mauvaise influence sur moi et mes frères et sœurs.

- Comment ça ? demandai-je, curieuse, m'asseyant en tailleur face à lui.

_Merci mon Dieu, je portais un pantalon aujourd'hui,_ ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser.

Une expression peinée traversa son visage et il secoua légèrement la tête.

- C'est pas important. Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire. J'étais juste curieuse.

Il me regarda, l'air de me remercier de ne pas insister.

Tout à coup, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il le sortis et y jeta un coup d'œil exaspéré. Il répondit rapidement au message et le remis dans son sac, au lieu de sa poche. En faisant ça, la manche gauche de son pull se releva légèrement, révélant ce qu'il semblait être un bandage. _Je me demande comment il s'est fait ça. Ça ne coûte rien de demander._

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fais ? m'enquis-je, désignant le pansement sur son bras.

Il baissa les yeux et le couvrit avec une expression de pure terreur.

_Peut-être que si._

* * *

_Edward POV_

Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me devaient toujours me surveiller ? Un message de Rosalie : « Où es-tu ? biz » Je répondis que j'étais au terrain de football en train de discuter avec quelqu'un, et au lieu de mettre mon téléphone dans ma poche, je le rangeai dans mon sac. Je ne voulais pas savoir s'ils m'écrivaient de nouveau. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils le fassent. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas simplement me laisser tranquille ? C'était comme si j'étais encore un gamin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fais ? demanda Bella, en montrant mon bras gauche.

Je baissai les yeux, et vis que la manche de mon sweat s'était relevée, dévoilant le bandage blanc que Carlisle m'avait mis cette nuit.

_Merde ! Oh, génial, maintenant, elle va savoir que t'es dingue ! Le lycée tout entier va probablement savoir que tu es un boucher (*)._

Elle me regardait, c'est tout, attendant une réponse. Pour une raison inconnue, je ne pouvais pas mentir à cette fille, mais je n'allais pas lui dire toute la vérité. L'envie de mentir était forte, mais j'avais le sentiment que lui mentir serait bien pire que de le faire à ma famille. Si c'était possible.

- Je me suis coupé, réussis-je à lâcher.

J'attendais son regard choqué, dégoûté, à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse s'infliger ça.

- Oh non, ça ne t'a pas fait trop mal ?

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que je voulais dire. Je la regardais simplement pendant un moment, et mon visage dut transmettre le message, parce que son expression se modifia soudainement en un éclair de compréhension.

- Oh. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas.

Je secouai la tête.

- C'est bon, murmurai-je, avisant mon pansement. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Ça va ? répliqua-t-elle doucement.

J'acquiesçai. Je savais qu'elle me lançait ce regard de compassion que je détestai tant.

- S'il te plaît, ne sois pas désolée pour moi, rétorquai-je, ne la regardant pas. Tout le monde fait ça, je ne veux pas que tu t'y mettes toi aussi.

- Comment ne le pourrai-je pas ? chuchota-t-elle.

Je levai les yeux vers elle, attendant la suite.

- Je veux dire, si tu te fais du mal comme ça… Il y a forcément une raison derrière ça. C'est à cause du déménagement ? Tu ne sais pas comment faire face ?

Elle essayait de deviner pourquoi est-ce que je m'étais mutilé. Ça, elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas le déménagement. Ça n'a rien avoir avec ça. En fait, si tu veux savoir, c'est à cause de moi qu'on a déménagé, admis-je.

Son visage devint confus. _Idiot ! Pourquoi est-ce que t'as été lui dire ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas pu te la fermer !?_

Je me levai précipitamment, la prenant par surprise. Je saisis mon sac et me tournai vers elle.

- Tu ne le diras à personne ? demandai-je.

- Non, bien sûr que non, dit-elle.

Et je la crus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Tu n'as pas à partir, tu sais. On peut parler d'autre chose.

Je ne pouvais plus m'asseoir et discuter avec elle. Pas maintenant qu'elle savait. Non qu'elle soit au courant de beaucoup de choses. Elle pensait que je ne l'avais fait qu'une fois, et pas continuellement pendant les sept dernières années.

- Non, je… euh… je dois y aller.

Je m'éloignai.

- On se voit en biologie ! s'exclama-t-elle dans mon dos.

_Merde !_ J'avais oublié que j'avais biologie aujourd'hui.

Seulement une demi-heure était passée, ce qui voulait que j'avais une vingtaine de minutes pour me rendre dans ma classe. J'allais dans les toilettes des garçons, et m'aspergeai d'eau. M'observant, je pus voir ce que les autres voyait. J'étais attirant, oui, on me l'avait dit assez de fois, mais il y avait cette léthargie sur mon visage, mes yeux particulièrement.

Je me souvenais de quoi j'avais l'air, sur des vieilles photos. De l'époque où mes parents étaient encore en vie, jusqu'à il y a trois ans ; après quoi, j'avais catégoriquement refusé qu'on me prenne en photo. Je me rappelais les avoir longuement examinées, avoir vu combien j'étais heureux, plein de vie. Mes yeux irradiaient, comme ceux de ma mère. Un vert chatoyant. La seule chose que j'avais héritée de mère. Ils avaient l'habitude de briller, d'être pleins de vie. Et après, j'avais comparé avec les photos prises après la mort de mes parents. Un changement très soudain. La vie avait quitté mon regard, la joie et la gaieté avaient disparu. Mes yeux ne reflétaient plus aucune vie, le rire et l'amour n'étaient plus. Ils étaient tristes, et morts. Vides.

M'avisant maintenant, je sus pourquoi les gens me regardaient comme ils le faisaient. Je n'étais rien. L'ombre de celui que j'aurais du être.

Et j'étais stupide. _Comment est-ce que j'avais pu révéler ça à quelqu'un ? Surtout elle !?_ Personne en dehors de ma famille n'était au courant. Pas même les psychiatres chez qui Carlisle et Esmé m'avaient envoyé pendant toutes ces années – et ils étaient nombreux – avaient saisi ce qui n'allait pas. Et voilà que j'avais vendu la mèche à une fille que je ne connaissais même pas. Je n'étais qu'un stupide crétin. A présent, elle devait penser que je n'étais qu'un dégénéré. Un psychopathe bon à enfermer. Et peut-être que je l'étais. Peut-être que je devrais être interné.

_Et je devrais faire avec quand le moment sera venu, je suppose_, songeai-je gravement. Parce que ça viendrait.

Je savais que ça viendrait.

* * *

*le véritable mot employé est "slicer", faute d'une meilleure traduction, j'ai mis celle-ci, qui me paraissait la plus… proche. Je tiens à préciser, ainsi que l'a fait twiXlite, qu'il ne s'agit là d'insulter personne, ni de vexer qui que ce soit. C'est seulement pour révéler de quelle manière Edward se perçoit lui-même, et mieux le comprendre.

* * *

review...?


	7. Chapitre 7 : Confidente

**Saving Edward**

* * *

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire provient de l'imagination de twiXlite, je ne fais que traduire sa magnifique histoire…

Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas, on n'est pas le 11 avril, mais bel et bien le dimanche 5 avril 2009. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point la technologie peut m'étonner, parfois. Je suis dans l'appart de mes parents à la mer, avec mon ordi portable, et Ô miracle, je détecte une connexion wifi non sécurisé, chez neuf télécom. Problème : il faut avoir le login et le code d'un compte chez neuf. Solution : ma soeur qui est chez neuf... Et donc, me voilà ! Avec le chapitre 7, qui est plus court que les précédents, et j'ai eu plus de diffcultés à traduire quelques trucs... Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis extatique ! Parce qu'une semaine sans internet... c'est long! Enfin voilà^^.

Et n'oublions pas les remerciements d'usages aux nombreux reviewers toujours aussi gentils, et sympathiques. Je suis vraiment super contente de pouvoir poster avant la semaine prochaine! Encore merci à vous et bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Confidente**

* * *

_Bella POV_

Je restai assise un moment après qu'Edward se soit éloigné, essayant de trouver un sens à ce que je venais d'apprendre. Il se mutilait. L'idée me paraissait assez étrange. Pourquoi un tel garçon à vous couper le souffle désirait s'infliger de telles choses ?

Soudain, tout devint clair : l'expression de peine qu'il affichait constamment ; la façon qu'il avait de se tenir – comme si tout ce qu'il désirait était de disparaître ; l'air bouleversé qu'il avait eu lorsque j'ai dit qu'à Forks, tout le monde savait tout à propos de tout le monde ; et ses yeux. La tristesse qui émanait de ses yeux était presque douloureuse à voir. _Non_, songeai-je. _C'était_ douloureux. Une part de moi ne pouvait pas supporter de voir une telle souffrance chez Edward.

J'avais biologie avec lui, en dernière période. Je pourrais essayer de discuter avec lui à ce moment-là. Il ne voudrait certainement pas me parler après cette révélation. Il semblait embarrassé, presque honteux de ce qu'il avait fait – pour me l'avoir dit. Je pouvais deviner que c'était un secret qu'il conservait depuis un moment.

_Peut-être que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça_, pensai-je. La réalisation me tomba dessus. Il l'avait déjà fait, avant. Je voulais découvrir pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait poussé à faire ça ? J'avais envie de l'aider.

_Ok, très bien Bella, qu'est-ce que _je_ peux faire ? Je n'ai aucune sorte d'expérience avec ce genre de choses._ Mais je savais que je devais essayer. Même si je ne pouvais pas lui offrir d'aide véritable, je pourrais être celle avec qui il pourrait discuter s'il en avait besoin. Parfois, c'était ce dont les gens avaient le plus besoin. Quelqu'un à qui parler.

Je réalisais que j'étais restée assise là pendant un moment, et que j'avais seulement quelques minutes pour aller en classe. Saisissant mon sac, je traversais le terrain vers le bâtiment principal, où se trouvait mon casier. Je savais qu'Edward serait dans toutes mes pensées. Je veux dire… comment entendre quelqu'un vous dire ça et _ne pas_ y penser ?

Mes cours passèrent dans le flou total, comme je m'en doutai. Je n'y prêtais pas attention. Je ne _pouvais_ pas y prêter attention. Je pourrais prendre les notes de Jessica ou d'Angela, puisque j'étais avec au moins l'une d'elle dans la plupart de mes cours. Aucun doute qu'elles m'aient vue marcher avec Edward sur le terrain, et qu'elles voudraient me tirer les vers du nez. Je devais réfléchir à ce que je pourrais leur dire. Jessica était une vraie commère, elle ne me laissera pas tranquille tant qu'elle n'aurait pas des réponses satisfaisantes, la connaissant.

A l'heure du déjeuner, j'entrai dans la cafétéria et vis qu'Edward était assis avec sa famille, à la même table que la veille. Encore une fois, il ne semblait pas leur accorder la moindre attention. Il releva les yeux lorsque je passai devant lui et m'assis. Je m'assurais d'être en face de lui, et lui adressai un sourire. Il me renvoya un de ses petits sourires, certainement un véritable effort venant de sa part. Je me plongeai dans mes pensées, me demandant s'il y avait quelque chose que je puisse faire pour l'aider. J'en doutai. Mais j'allais m'assurer qu'il sache que j'étais là s'il avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. C'était le moins que je pouvais lui offrir.

- Bella, entendis-je, mais je ne répondis pas. Bella !

La voix avait prononcé mon nom d'un ton insistant et je revenais brusquement à la réalité. C'était Jessica. Toute la tablée m'observait, sans dire un mot. Ils devraient être habitués, à présent. C'était quelque chose qui arrivait régulièrement.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui signifiait : "Je suis curieuse et tu me raconteras tout plus tard". Tu sembles un peu ailleurs aujourd'hui.

J'acquiesçai.

- Oui, ça va. J'ai juste pas mal de trucs à réfléchir.

C'était la vérité. J'avais beaucoup choses à penser. Si ce n'était pas le cas, ils sauraient en un instant que je mentais. J'étais une très mauvaise menteuse.

Mike Newton, un garçon de ma promo, qui avait le béguin pour moi depuis que j'étais arrivée à Forks, et qui ne semblait pas réaliser que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, bougea sa chaise pour se rapprocher de moi.

- Tu veux en parler ? demanda-t-il, se penchant sur la table, je dus donc le regarder. Peut-être qu'on pourrait t'aider à régler les problèmes qu'il y a là-dedans.

Il tapota mon front de son index. Je fronçai les sourcils pour lui faire remarquer que je n'appréciais pas ce qu'il faisait.

- Hum… non.

Je baissai la tête, m'intéressant à mon assiette.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment... de moi dont il s'agit.

Alors que je disais ça, je prenais garde à ne pas regarder Edward, pour ne pas prendre le moindre risque. Il se fondit en une moue que je supposais vouloir être séductrice.

- On ne le dira à personne, n'est-ce pas les gars ?

Il jeta un oeil circulaire et les autres hochèrent la tête en marmonnant une série de « non » ou « bien sûr que non ». _Oui, bien sûr,_ songeai-je. _Comment est-ce que je peux croire ça ? Je suis assise avec les plus grosses commères du lycée._

- Allez, raconte. Les amis ne se cachent rien, hein ?

Je secouai à nouveau la tête.

- Pas question. Il ne s'agit pas de mon secret. Je ne vous dirai rien.

Je les englobai tous du regard, pour leur montrer que j'étais sérieuse, et la plupart d'entre eux sembla laisser tomber. En revanche, Jessica m'adressa un regard qui signifiait : « Je vais te faire cracher le morceau, tu le sais ça ? ». Je levai les yeux au ciel en réponse, et elle soupira d'exaspération, en continuant sa conversation avec Angela. Elle laissait tomber. _Pour le moment,_ songeai-je. Je connaissais suffisamment Jessica pour savoir qu'elle ne lâchait pas prise aussi simplement. Elle allait me harceler pendant des jours pour essayer de découvrir ce que je lui cachais.

Par contre, Mike n'abandonna pas si facilement.

- Allez, Bells. Je te promets que je ne dirais rien à personne.

Il fit mine de se sceller les lèvres, pour insister sur ce point. _Oh, bien sûr que si que tu le feras. Surtout si tu trouves de qui il s'agit. _Mike avait été extrêmement contrarié par la présence des garçons Cullen. Toutes les filles tournaient autour des nouveaux plutôt que de Mike. S'il découvrait que je savais à propos d'Edward, tout le lycée serait au courant avant la fin de la journée. Et je ne ferais pas ça à Edward.

- Tu sais quoi, Mike, dis-je, m'arrachant à la contemplation de mon assiette. Tu es incroyable. La réponse est non.

Fort heureusement, la sonnerie retentit à ce moment-là, Mike fulmina en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à quelque chose comme « je finirais par savoir ». Je me levai en secouant la tête.

J'étais contente que Jessica ne soit pas dans ma classe à cette heure-là. Il y avait Angela, mais elle avait mieux à faire que de me poser ce genre de question. C'était la raison pour laquelle je préférais Angela à Jessica. Elle savait me laisser assez d'espace pour être tranquille. Je devrais faire face à Jessica avant le cours de biologie. Je n'en trépignais pas d'impatience, surtout qu'Edward serait là. Alors que je m'asseyais à mon bureau, je retournai une nouvelle fois dans ma bulle, tâchant de trouver ce que j'allais dire à Edward à l'heure suivante. S'il venait. A sa place, je ne viendrai sûrement pas.

Lorsque la cloche annonça la fin du cours, je ne savais toujours pas ce que j'allais lui dire. Alors que j'entrai dans la salle de biologie, je vis qu'Edward n'était pas encore arrivé, et heureusement, il n'y avait pas Jessica. Je m'assis à ma paillasse, et la seconde d'après, Jessica était face à moi.

- Alors, dit-elle, en s'accoudant sur le bureau. Quel est ce secret que tu gardes ?

Elle eut à peine dit ça, qu'Edward arriva derrière elle, et en entendant ce qu'elle disait, eut un regard de pure horreur et le sentiment de trahison traversa son visage.

Je tournai ma tête vers elle.

- Ecoute, Jessica. Je vous l'ai dit au déjeuner. Ce secret ne m'appartient pas. Je ne te dirais rien, alors fais avec.

Elle sembla contrariée, mais ne laissa pas tomber.

- Si la personne concernée voulait que ça se sache, elle le dirait, non ?

Je ne regardai pas Edward, ne voulant donner aucune indication. J'avais sciemment utilisé aucun « il » ou « elle » précis, ne désirant pas risquer de donner un indice. Je fixai Jessica, lui montrant que je ne changerais pas d'avis. Elle poussa un long soupir et alla s'asseoir à sa paillasse. Elle détestait être tenue à l'écart.

Edward s'assit, alors que Mr Banner commençait à parler. Je vis Edward écrire quelque chose, et il posa un bout de papier devant moi.

_**Merci.**_

Je lus le mot et vit le léger sourire imprimé sur ses lèvres. Un sourire de gratitude pour ne rien avoir révélé à Jessica. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que j'avais un secret, et c'était tout ce qu'elle saurait.

_Pas de problèmes. Ils ont deviné qu'il se passait un truc, au déjeuner, et ils ont commencé à me questionner là-dessus._

_**Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?**_

_Ils savaient que je cache quelque chose, et ils veulent tous savoir de quoi il s'agit._

Il lut, et un air anxieux traversa son visage. Je repris le morceau de papier.

_T'en fais pas. Ton secret est en sécurité avec moi._

_**Merci.**_

_Si tu as besoin de discuter, je suis là._

_**Merci, je m'en souviendrai.**_

Voir ça écrit me donna l'impression que j'étais capable de faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Je fixai le mot pendant un moment lorsqu'il le retira brusquement, et je vis Mr Banner marcher dans l'allée, parlant d'une quelconque bactérie. Je ne prêtais aucune attention à ce qu'il disait, j'espérai qu'il ne me demandait aucune réponse d'aucune sorte.

Je remarquai que les manches d'Edward s'étaient un peu relevées, alors qu'il avait fait ça, révélant le bout de son bandage. Je tapotai doucement son bras, et il me regarda curieusement. Je désignai son bras du menton, et il le couvrit rapidement, honteux. La même expression qu'il arborait lorsqu'il m'avait confié ce qu'il avait fait, ce matin sur le terrain. Je posai doucement ma main sur son bras, en un signe rassurant. Il parut alarmé au début, mais ensuite, son expression se transforma en gratitude.

J'espérai que je pourrais au moins lui offrir un peu d'apaisement. Peut-être qu'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler à l'extérieur de sa famille pourrait aider. Une confidente, en quelques sortes. C'était peut-être ce dont il avait besoin.

* * *

review...?


	8. Chapitre 8 : Projects

**Saving Edward**

* * *

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire provient de l'imagination de twiXlite, je ne fais que traduire sa magnifique histoire…

bon, je vais faire rapide, la connexion est assez hasardeuse... Je remercie tous les reviewers et ceux qui suivent cette histoire avec toujours autant de fidélité, je les en remercie vraiment... Le prochain chapitre devrait venir demain soir, si tout va bien, mercredi soir si je ne peux pas avant. J'espère que la connexion fonctionnera, ce qui n'est pas donné^^. D'ailleurs, le chapitre 9 est un POV Emmett, vous comprendrez pourquoi à la fin de celui-ci...

Merci à CLoO : c'était le titre original, mais il avait effectivement une faute, j'ai modifié le titre du chapitre 8 !

Bref, encore merci. Et bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Projects**

* * *

_Edward POV_

En entrant en biologie, je crus que mon monde s'écroulait à mes pieds.

Une fille – Jessica, à ce qu'il me semblait - était accoudée à mon bureau, devant Bella, apparemment en train de la questionner.

- Alors, quel est ce secret que tu gardes ?

Dès que ces mots franchirent sa bouche, le sentiment de trahison monta en moi. Bella avait parlé ! Je ne pouvais pas le croire. La seule personne à qui j'avais confié mon secret en dehors de ma famille – bien qu'en réalité, je ne le leur avais pas confié ce secret, ils l'avaient découvert après ma vaine tentative pour mettre fin à ma souffrance – avait parlé.

Je vis Bella lever la tête vers Jessica, et elle lui adressa un œil sévère.

- Ecoute, Jessica, l'entendis-je dire. Je vous l'ai dit au déjeuner. Ce secret ne m'appartient pas. Je ne te dirais rien, alors fais avec.

Le soulagement m'envahit. J'étais toujours tendu, les amis de Bella avaient visiblement deviné qu'elle leur cachait quelque chose, et d'après ce que je voyais, je devinais que Jessica n'était pas de celle qui laissait couler. Je regardais Jessica se ruer vers son bureau au fond de la classe, contrariée d'être ainsi mise à l'écart.

Je m'asseyais et Mr Banner entra, disant quelque chose à propos d'une bactérie. _Génial. Encore des bactéries, _songeai-je sombrement. J'ouvris mon cahier et déchirai discrètement un bout de page, gardant un œil sur Mr Banner, au cas où il voie ce que je faisais.

_**Merci**_, écrivis-je, et je glissais le papier sous les yeux de Bella.

Je tentai un sourire, mais cela ressemblait sûrement plus à une grimace. Elle me sourit en retour et prit le papier.

_Pas de problèmes. Ils ont deviné qu'il se passait un truc, au déjeuner, et ils ont commencé à me questionner là-dessus._

Cela m'inquiéta. Je repris le bout de papier.

_**Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?**_

Et je lui rendis.

_Ils se sont doutés que je cachais quelque chose, et ils veulent tous savoir de quoi il s'agit._

Je lus, et devins soudain anxieux. J'avais raison. Ils n'étaient le genre de personne à vouloir être mis à l'écart trop longtemps. L'inquiétude dut se lire sur mon visage, puisqu'elle reprit le papier.

_T'en fais pas. Ton secret est en sécurité avec moi._

Je la crus. Quelque chose en elle me donnait confiance. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Je savais juste qu'elle ne dirait jamais ce qu'elle savait.

_**Merci.**_ Ce fut tout ce que je lui écrivais en retour.

_Si tu as besoin de discuter, je suis là_, ajouta-t-elle.

En voyant ça, je sus que c'était vrai. Elle n'était pas comme ma famille, qui désirait seulement savoir ce qui se passait pour garder un œil sur moi. Elle voulait essayer d'aider, je pouvais le voir dans son expression. Et pas parce qu'elle croyait qu'elle le devait. Parce qu'elle le voulait.

_**Merci, je m'en souviendrai.**_

Je lui redonnai la note, et un petit sourire fendit ses lèvres. Qu'elle soit ou non capable d'aider, je l'ignorai, mais il était rassurant de savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui voudrait m'écouter, sans préjugés – ou du moins l'espérais-je.

Je vis Mr Banner s'approcher de notre table, et je cachai rapidement le bout de papier, juste à temps. Je ne préférai pas penser à ce qu'il pourrait dire s'il voyait ça. Il voudrait certainement nous questionner là-dessus, et dans le pire scénario : devant la classe, ou alors après le cours, avec personne d'autre alentour. Que Bella sache était une chose. Je savais qu'elle ne dirait rien – j'ignorai comment je le savais, je le savais, c'est tout. Mais si Mr Banner savait, cela ferait probablement le tour des enseignants, puis ensuite des élèves.

Soudain, je sentis un léger coup sur mon bras. Je me tournai vers Bella, et elle m'indiqua mon bras du menton. Je baissai les yeux et vis que la manche de mon pull s'était relevée, alors que je mettais le papier hors de vue, révélant ainsi mon pansement.

Je la remettais vivement en place, la honte m'envahissant face à l'évidence de ce que j'avais fait la nuit dernière.

Bella dut sentir mon malaise car elle posa doucement sa main sur mon bras, d'un geste qui se voulait rassurant. En temps normal, j'aurais retiré mon bras, haïssant les contacts, mais il y avait une espèce de douceur dans son toucher, qui modifia cette impression de malaise. Ce toucher me faisait me sentir en sécurité, en quelque sorte. Ça rendait les choses plus concrètes dans mon esprit.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Cette fille, que je connaissais depuis seulement deux jours, avait brisé toutes les barrières que j'avais imposées durant les dix dernières années. Et elle les brisait si facilement. Je sentais les murs s'effondrer autour de moi lorsqu'elle était là. Je n'étais pas habitué à ça, et ça m'effrayait. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais le supporter, peu importe combien je le désirai.

- Ok, tout le monde, dit Mr Banner, me sortant de mes songes. Je vais vous distribuer votre prochain projet, vous travaillerez dessus avec votre partenaire. Je veux que vous fassiez des recherches sur la formation et la croissance des bactéries. Je veux que le travail soit partagé, personne ne doit faire plus que l'autre.

Il fixa quelques élèves d'un air plein de sous-entendus.

- Participation égale de la part de chacun. Le projet doit être fait pour vendredi. Je n'accepterai aucune excuse.

La sonnerie retentit, signalant la fin du cours. Je commençai à ranger mes affaires, et Bella se tourna vers moi.

- Alors, dit-elle en me regardant. Quand est-ce que tu veux faire ça ? On peut se voir après les cours, si tu veux. Tu peux venir à la maison, mon père rentre tard, on ne sera pas dérangés.

Je réfléchis quelques instants. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'après la nuit dernière ma famille me laisse aller quelque part sans qu'au moins l'un d'eux ne soit présent. Même si j'étais avec quelqu'un. J'avais complètement anéanti leur confiance en moi. Aussi peu qu'il en soit besoin pour ça.

- Hummm, méditai-je, me demandant quelle serait la réaction de ma famille si Bella venait à la maison.

Esmé et Carlisle seraient probablement aux anges que je parle avec quelqu'un. Mes frères et sœurs, je n'en avais aucune idée, ils seraient sûrement sur leurs gardes, tout autant qu'elle en sache sur moi.

- Peut-être que tu pourrais venir chez moi, mes parents…

Je n'aimais pas les appeler comme ça, car même si je les aimais comme tels, et qu'ils avaient pris soin de moi pendant une grande partie de ma vie, pour moi, ils n'étaient pas mes parents.

- …ils sont un peu protecteurs en ce moment. On vient juste de déménager, et tout ça. Je suis sûr qu'ils ne verraient pas aucun inconvénient à ce que tu viennes.

C'était vrai. Mais seulement en ce qui me concernait. Les autres étaient autorisés à aller et venir comme bon leur semblait. C'était seulement moi qu'ils voulaient garder sous une surveillance constante. Si la loi fédérale ne m'obligeait pas à aller au lycée, ils ne me laisseraient peut-être même pas sortir de la maison.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-elle. Je dois juste ramener mes affaires à la maison, et laissai un mot pour mon père ; pour lui dire où je suis si je ne suis pas rentrée avant lui, et je viens juste après.

Elle sourit et je lui indiquai le chemin pour aller chez moi.

- A tout à l'heure.

- Ouais, répondis-je, la regardant s'éloigner.

Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche. C'était Emmett. Je gémissais intérieurement en répondant.

_Bon sang, où est-ce que t'es, mec ?_

Il semblait agacé.

- J'arrive, répliquai-je, encore plus énervé par le degré de surveillance auquel j'étais soumis.

Les cours étaient à peine terminés qu'il courait déjà après moi.

- Je devais juste régler un truc pour un projet de biologie.

_- Ok, et ben, on est dans le parking._

Il avait dit ça d'un air de dire « Grouille toi avant que je vienne te chercher ».

- C'est ça, rétorquai-je en raccrochant.

Je sortais de la salle et allai dans le parking. Effectivement, ils étaient tous autour de la voiture, _ma_ voiture, que je n'avais plus le droit de conduire, en train de m'attendre. J'entendis Emmett marmonnait quelque chose à Jasper tandis que j'approchai, et je vis Jasper lui renvoyer un regard d'avertissement. Je montai à l'avant, et posai ma tête contre la fenêtre. Je fermai les yeux alors que nous sortions du parking, et ne les ouvris pas avant que Jasper n'éteigne le contact.

En entrant dans la maison, je vis que Carlisle et Esmé étaient dans la cuisine, apparemment en pleine discussion, plutôt houleuse. Je préférais ne pas savoir quelle en était la cause. Tandis que nous entrions dans le salon, ils nous rejoignirent.

- Alors, dit Esmé, un sourire joyeux sur son visage, tout s'est bien passé, aujourd'hui ?

Les autres marmottèrent quelques mots sur les devoirs qu'ils avaient à faire, et sur quelques anecdotes durant leur classe.

- Edward ? s'enquit-elle en se tournant vers moi.

- On a eu nos projets de biologie aujourd'hui, dis-je doucement. Ma partenaire vient ici d'ici peu de temps pour qu'on puisse travailler là-dessus ensemble.

Comme je m'y attendais, les visages de mes parents s'éclairèrent. Ils étaient heureux que je parle avec des gens.

- Attends, t'as dit quoi ? glapit Emmett.

Je le regardai, il arborait un air d'appréhension.

- T'es sûr de toi, mec ? Et si elle découvre quelque chose, on ne veut pas que personne sache quoique ce soit n'est-ce pas ?

Il se tourna vers Carlisle pour quémander un soutien.

- Elle est au courant, chuchotai-je.

Je pouvais sentir les regards et le choc irradier de ma famille.

- Edward, murmura Carlisle, s'approchant de moi d'un pas hésitant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle sait ?

- Plus important, comment est-ce qu'elle est au courant ? intervint Emmett. Tu lui as dit. Tu n'es même pas capable de parler à ta propre famille, et tu racontes tout à une inconnue ? Putain ! Je ne te comprends pas Edward ! Et si elle répète ça ? Est-ce que t'as pensé à ça ?

Il commençait à stresser. Autant que je pouvais le constater.

- Ça ne s'est pas passer comme ça, répliquai-je, me tendant à mon tour.

Je devais me calmer, mais pour le faire, je savais que je devais d'abord calmer Emmett.

- Elle ne sait pas _tout_. Elle a vu le bandage sur mon bras, et elle a demandé ce que c'était. Je…je ne pouvais pas lui mentir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Je dévisageai Carlisle, et il me lança un regard qui me disait qu'il me comprenait.

- Elle n'est au courant de rien d'autre.

Je me tournai vers Emmett et je vis les éclairs dans ses yeux, comme s'il essayait de se contenir.

- Mais si elle le répétait à quelqu'un, Edward ?

C'était Jasper. Il arborait un regard inquiet. Je savais qu'il ne réagirait pas comme Emmett. Il en fallait beaucoup pour faire sortir Jasper de ses gonds, même plus que pour moi. Parfois, il était difficile de croire que ces deux-là étaient frères, ils étaient tellement différents (*)

- Elle ne le fera pas, répliquai-je. Elle a dit qu'elle ne répéterait rien à personne, et je la crois. Aujourd'hui, au déjeuner et au début du cours de bio, ses amis ont deviné qu'elle cachait un truc. Tout ce qu'elle a dit c'était que ce n'était pas à elle de révéler quoique ce soit, et rien d'autre.

Je regardai Carlisle, qui paraissait moins inquiet qu'un instant plus tôt.

- Et je la crois.

Je me tournai vers le reste de ma famille. Ils ne semblaient pas être convaincus.

- Elle ne sait rien de plus.

- Comme quoi ? cracha Emmett. Que tu te laisses lentement mourir de faim ? Je doute qu'elle reste dans les parages si elle le savait.

- Emmett !

Carlisle était en colère à présent. Encore quelque chose de difficile à réaliser.

- Ça suffit ! D'après ce que j'ai entendu, on en a eu assez hier soir !

Son regard voyagea entre Emmett et moi.

- Et nous savons tous comment ça s'est terminé !

Encore une fois, je sentis tous les regards me scruter.

- A présent, ça suffit. Nous devons accepter que cette fille soit au courant à propos des escarres d'Edward, mais elle ne sait rien d'autre. Et ça doit en rester là…

Il semblait s'être calmé.

- Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward décide de lui en parler.

J'entendis Emmett s'esclaffer.

- Emmett ! Il peut ou non décider de partager cette information avec elle. Et _s'il_ le fait, ça concerne uniquement ton frère !

Emmett se rua dans les escaliers.

- C'est ça !

J'allai m'asseoir sur la table à manger, la tête entre les mains. Personne ne me suivit. Ils savaient que je voulais être seul. Je pouvais entendre Carlisle dire aux autres de nous laisser tranquille lorsque Bella serait là, et d'être gentils avec elle. Elle était simplement ici pour travailler sur un projet de biologie, et c'était tout. Le reste de la famille n'était pas aussi contrarié qu'Emmett. J'ignorai où était son problème. Il ne pouvait se mêler de ses affaires ? C'était ma vie, je pouvais en faire ce que je voulais, non ? Selon Emmett, il semblait que non. _Il est seulement inquiet_, me dis-je. Je savais que c'était vrai, mais ça ne m'aidait pas à me sentir mieux.

Bella arriva peu après. Emmett fulminai toujours dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle éteignit le moteur de sa vieille camionnette, qui semblait avoir au moins un siècle de plus que notre collection de nouvelles voitures. Esmé et Carlisle étaient dans la cuisine, et les trois autres regardaient la télévision dans le salon. Je descendis les escaliers lorsque j'entendis la camionnette arriver et j'allais ouvrir la porte.

Elle paraissait nerveuse. Certainement à l'idée de rencontrer ma famille.

- Hey, dis-je, la laissant entrer. Si tu veux enlever tes chaussures, tu peux. Je me chargerai d'Esmé si tu ne veux pas, ajoutai-je avec un petit sourire.

- Salut.

Elle retira son blouson et enleva ses chaussures. Je mis son blouson sur le portemanteau et plaçai ses chaussures dans le placard, qui était majoritairement rempli par celles d'Alice. Nous avançâmes vers la salle à manger, et je l'entendis réprimer un sifflement admiratif.

- C'est immense, murmura-t-elle, en regardant autour d'elle.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer, Carlisle et Esmé nous rejoignirent, souriant. Je ne préférai pas connaître les raisons cachées derrière ces sourires. En entendant la porte se refermer, Alice, Jasper et Rosalie vinrent à leur tour dans la salle à manger, plus appréhensifs que Carlisle et Esmé. Il semblait qu'Emmett ne ferait pas d'apparition ce soir, certainement pour éviter de dire ou faire quelque chose de stupide.

- Bonjour, je suis Carlisle, se présenta-t-il, dans le ton doux qu'il utilisait toujours.

Cela avait le don de mettre les gens automatiquement à l'aise. Il lui tendit sa main et Bella la serra sans hésitation, immédiatement mise en confiance.

- Bonjour, répondit-elle avec un doux sourire.

- Bonjour, ma chérie, je suis Esmé.

Au lieu de lui tendre sa main, Esmé s'approcha pour étreindre Bella. C'était habituel, pour Esmé. Elle croyait qu'une étreinte était le meilleur moyen de se présenter.

- Tu connais sûrement nos trois autres enfants. Alice. Jasper et Rosalie, ajouta-t-elle.

- Ouais, je vous ai croisé au lycée.

Elle leur sourit et ils semblèrent se relaxer un peu. Ils marmonnèrent un vague « salut » à Bella avant de s'excuser.

- Emmett est à l'étage, en train de bouder, indiqua Carlisle avec un petit sourire, qui voulait certainement dire « les enfants… ! ». Il viendra sans doute se présenter lui-même plus tard, lorsqu'il sera calmé.

Je m'esclaffai, et Carlisle me dévisagea brièvement, et je baissai les yeux.

- Ok, dis-je, pour désamorcer le tour inconfortable que prenait la conversation. On devrait montrer.

Elle se tourna vers moi et acquiesça.

- Tu veux rester dîner, Bella ? demanda Esmé.

Je la fixai. _Putain Esmé ! __Qu'est-ce qu'elle essaye de faire, là !?_ Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'Esmé venait juste de demander. Elle savait que Bella ignorait tout à propos de mes problèmes alimentaires, et elle lui proposait comme ça de rester dîner. Après un moment, je compris ses intentions. _Elle pense que si Bella dîne ici, tu mangeras quelque chose._

Je fusillai Esmé du regard, ce qui m'attira celui de Carlisle.

- Euh, non… je ne peux pas rester trop tard. Je dois rejoindre mon père en ville pour le dîner, répondit Bella avec un léger sourire.

Je pouvais voir le sourire d'Esmé couler doucement au fur et à mesure que son plan tombait à l'eau.

- Oh, d'accord. Si tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à manger, n'hésite pas, indiqua Esmé, avant de s'excuser et de retourner dans la cuisine, où elle commença à préparer le dîner.

Je montai avec Bella dans ma chambre. Il restait encore quelques cartons non ouverts, je les mettais dans un coin de ma chambre, pour libérer un espace suffisant pour travailler. Nous nous installâmes sur le sol et je mis mon ordinateur portable entre nous. Nous devions faire une affiche sur les phases de développement des bactéries, nous n'aurions aucun problème pour trouver les informations et schémas sur Internet. Finir notre affiche ne nous prit pas longtemps, même compte tenu des dessins que nous avions du faire. Nous avions à peine échangé quelques mots pendant ce temps, et ça concernait uniquement notre travail en cours. Une fois qu'on eu terminé, nous décidâmes qu'elle garderait l'affiche chez elle, et qu'elle l'amènerait au lycée vendredi, pour le rendre.

Je la raccompagnai jusqu'à la porte, et je la regardai rejoindre prudemment sa camionnette, et faire demi-tour. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais le temps que j'avais passé avec Bella m'avait semblé agréable, facile. Je n'avais pas ressentis ça avec quiconque depuis très longtemps. Depuis que mes parents n'étaient plus là. Penser à eux était douloureux, et je repoussai les souvenirs de ma mère et de mon père, et les reléguai dans mon cœur, où ils resteraient.

- Le dîner est prêt ! s'exclama Esmé dans la cuisine, et tous se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger.

Tous, sauf moi. Je grimpai les escaliers, y croisant Emmett. J'étais ravi qu'il ne soit pas sorti de sa chambre pendant que Bella était là. Il aurait certainement mis les pieds dans le plat et aurait réussi à m'humilier encore plus.

- Tu ne nous honores même pas de ta présence ? demanda-t-il sarcastiquement, alors qu'il était au bas de l'escalier, et moi en haut.

Je gravis les dernières marches, et je l'entendis traîner des pieds jusqu'à la salle à manger, suivi par Carlisle qui lui demanda de se calmer. Je fermai la porte de ma chambre, sachant que Carlisle était occupé avec Emmett, et qu'Esmé servait le dîner, aucun d'eux ne prendrait la peine de venir ouvrir ma porte avant un moment.

Tandis que je m'asseyais sur mon lit, j'entendis quelque chose – probablement une assiette – se fracasser sur le sol et des cris, provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Cela arrivait souvent, ces derniers temps, alors je mis mes écouteurs et allumai mon Ipod. Je sélectionnai Clair de Lune, de Debussy, et la laisser en répétition ; fermant les yeux, essayant d'ignorer les cris venant d'en bas. Cela finit par fonctionner. Je ne pouvais plus les entendre clairement, et je laissai la mélodie m'imprégner, tentant de me détendre.

Après un moment – j'étais incapable de savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé exactement – ma porte s'ouvrit. Je supposai que c'était Carlisle ou Esmé, venu voir ce que je faisais, comme la dispute semblait avoir pris fin. La porte ne se referma pas, ce qui m'alerta. En temps normal, lorsque j'étais à l'intérieur, on l'entrouvrait seulement, j'avais ainsi un minimum d'intimité. Cette fois-ci, elle semblait rester ouverte.

J'ouvris les yeux pour voir Emmett, debout, dans l'encadrement de ma porte. Il portait un sac, et la façon dont il me fixait, et sa respiration hachée m'inquiéta. Je m'assis lentement, éteignant la musique, et retirais mes écouteurs, alors qu'Emmett entrait lentement dans ma chambre, secouant la tête avec tristesse, comme désespéré.

- Emmett, dis-je, restant précautionneusement loin de lui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il ne répondit pas. Je remarquai qu'il pleurait. Il continuait à remuer la tête, et fit plusieurs pas vers moi, il serrait le sac entre ses mains, de plus en plus fort, à mesure qu'il approchait.

Tout à coup, je compris ce qu'il faisait.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il oserait faire ça.

Il n'oserait pas, si ?

- Emmett, murmurai-je, la peur qui grandissait en moi on ne peut plus perceptible dans ma voix. Ne fais pas ça.

* * *

(*) Petite précision : dans cette histoire, Edward est le seul à être adopté, à cause de la mort de ses parents. Emmett est l'aîné, Rosalie et Jasper sont jumeaux, et Alice est la benjamine.

* * *

review...?


	9. Chapitre 9 : Family

**Saving Edward**

* * *

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire provient de l'imagination de twiXlite, je ne fais que traduire sa magnifique histoire…

Et je vous remercie vivement pour toutes vos reviews! On a dépassé les cent, c'est merveilleux! Je suis super contente, je n'imaginais pas rallier autant de monde...

Sinon, pour la suite, je ne vous promets pas qu'elle va arriver demain soir, mais j'ai bon espoir pour jeudi soir. Ce n'est pas tant la longueur du chapitre 10, mais il est un peu plus complexe, et même s'il fait un temps de chien ici, je n'aurais certainement pas trop le temps de traduire, puisque mon frère et ma belle-soeur sont venus nous rendre visite...

Bref, en gros, la suite, c'est pour jeudi soir.

Donc je réitère un grand MERCI pour tous les reviewers, fidèles ou occasionnels, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Et si quiconque a une remarque à me faire, un truc à corriger, à améliorer, qu'il n'hésite pas! Même sur les chapitres déjà publiés... Et encore merci à CLoO : j'ai fait une erreur à la fin du chapitre précédent : au lieu d'écrire "ouvrir", j'ai écris "fermer". Donc, voilà, c'est modifié! Encore merci.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : ****Family**

_Emmett POV_

Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'Edward avait fait ça !

Comment pouvait-il raconter ça à quelqu'un ? Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine, alors qu'il ne nous l'avait même pas dit ! A nous sa propre famille !

_Je ne sais pas si je serai capable d'en supporter plus_, songeai-je, en faisant les cent pas dans ma chambre, essayant de me calmer. Ça ne fonctionna pas.

Je n'arrivais pas à me retirer de l'esprit que tout le lycée allait être au courant qu'Edward se mutilait. La nouvelle ferait le tour avant la fin de la semaine. J'en étais persuadé. Je n'étais pas inquiet à propos de notre « réputation ». Nous n'en avions pas réellement une. Nous étions juste les nouveaux. Je m'inquiétais pour Edward. Je ne préférais même pas penser à ce qu'il serait capable de se faire si tout le lycée découvrait ça. Et en plus, ce serait uniquement de sa faute. Quelle importance qu'elle ait vu le bandage ! Il aurait pu _mentir_ putain ! Il l'avait déjà fait bien assez souvent.

Et ce boulet n'était même pas capable de lui mentir ! Il avait réussi à _nous_ mentir pendant Dieu sait combien de temps !

Putain, pourquoi est-ce qu'il était incapable de comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'aide et qu'il devait aller à l'hôpital !

Je n'aimais pas le voir s'infliger tout ça. Il n'était peut-être pas mon frère biologique, mais je l'aimais comme mon frère. _Bon Dieu, je l'aime ! _pensai-je. Et c'était pour ça que ça faisait tant de mal de le voir se détruire ainsi.

J'entendis un moteur bruyant approchait, puis s'arrêter, et je sus que la fille était arrivée. Je ne voulais pas descendre et me présenter, car je ne voulais pas risquer de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Il avait dit qu'elle ne savait rien de ses problèmes alimentaires. Je le croyais, mais je savais que si je descendais, je lâcherai sûrement un truc qui la mettrait sur la voie.

Ce qui ne serait pas très étonnant de ma part.

Je ne pouvais pas regarder Edward. Je ne pouvais rester là, à le regarder. C'était comme si je le voyais dépérir sous mes yeux. _Parce que c'est ce qui se passe !_ Je me donnai une claque mentale. _Il ne mange presque rien ! Pas étonnant qu'il en soit là !_

En pensant à ça, je réalisais que je n'avais pas vu Edward manger quoique ce soit depuis longtemps. En fait, je n'arrivais même pas à me souvenir de la dernière fois où il l'avait fait. _Ça faisait certainement parti de sa comédie !_ songeai-je amèrement. Parce que c'était ça, avec Edward. Tout n'était que comédie. Pour être honnête, il était devenu un putain de bon menteur.

Lorsqu'il était encore à l'hôpital, Carlisle nous avait appris ce qui se passait. Il avait dit que les résultats des examens d'Edward indiquaient qu'il était sévèrement amaigri et sous-alimenté. C'était comme s'il n'avait pas réellement mangé depuis des mois. Ce qui était certainement le cas. Carlisle avait ajouté que ses examens paraissaient être ceux qu'un enfant africain affamé, et pas d'un adolescent de dix-sept ans, d'une famille de classe moyenne des Etats-Unis !

Lorsque j'entendis la camionnette démarrer et s'éloigner sur le chemin, je sus que la partenaire de bio d'Edward était partie. Peu après, Esmé annonça que le dîner était prêt. _Je me demande s'il va manger quelque chose ce soir. Il ne l'a pas fait les trois derniers jours, à quoi bon l'espérer ?_ Parce que c'était tout ce que je voulais. Je voulais qu'Edward mange. Je voulais qu'il se "rétablisse", comme avait dit Carlisle, lorsqu'il nous avait parlé.

Je voulais que mon frère revienne.

Je croisai Edward dans les escaliers. Il paraissait si maigre et si fragile, je me demandai comment il faisait pour rester debout. _Ça doit demander beaucoup d'effort_. Je m'arrêtai au bas des escaliers, et me tournai vers lui.

- Tu ne nous honores même pas de ta présence ? demandai-je, avec plus de sarcasme que je ne l'aurais souhaité.

Il ne se retourna même pas, et gravit les dernières marches. Je soupirai et me traînai jusqu'à la salle à manger.

- Emmett, me morigéna Carlisle, d'un œil réprobateur. C'était inutile. Je sais que tu es inquiet. Bon Dieu, nous le sommes tous !

Je le dévisageai, à moitié en colère, et à moitié surpris. Carlisle ne jurait jamais, même pas un peu.

- Mais nous devons penser à Edward. Nous ne voulons pas lui faire de la peine.

- « Nous devons penser à Edward» !? , répétai-je.

Je ne voulais pas m'énerver contre Carlisle, mais les mots s'échappèrent avant que je puisse les arrêter.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il pense à nous !? IL NE PENSE PAS A NOUS !!! POURQUOI EST-CE QU'ON DEVRAIT SE SOUCIER DE LUI !? IL NE PENSE QU'A LUI ! IL SE FICHE DE NOUS FAIRE DU MAL !!!

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais mis à crier. Ce n'était pas mon intention, mais j'étais tellement en colère, de la manière dont il traitait notre famille que je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Sans vraiment le vouloir, je saisi l'assiette qu'Esmé a mis à la place d'Edward, et je l'envoyai valser au sol.

- TU CROIS VRAIMENT QU'IL VA EN AVOIR BESOIN ?

- Emmett, CALME-TOI !

C'était Jasper qui répondait à mon accès de rage.

- Tu oublies qu'Edward est vraiment très fragile en ce moment. Tu te rappelles ce qu'il a fait après ce que tu lui as dis, hier !? Tout ce que tu feras tant que tu es dans cet état n'aidera pas Emmett !

- Jasper a raison, Emmett, intervint Carlisle. Calme-toi, et je pense qu'alors, nous pourrions tous ensemble, avec Edward, discuter de ce qu'on va faire.

Il regarda Esmé, qui se tourna vers lui et acquiesça.

- De ce qu'on va faire ? raillai-je.

Je pouvais rester plus longtemps dans cette pièce, avec eux. Mon petit frère était en train de se tuer, et c'était comme s'ils s'en fichaient !

Je retournai dans le salon, et remarquai un sac, sur la table du salon.

Sachant exactement ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, je le pris et me ruai dans les escaliers avant qu'aucun d'eux n'ait eu le temps de m'arrêter. J'arrivai face à la porte d'Edward, et je l'ouvris sans même prendre la peine de frapper.

Il était allongé sur son lit, écoutant son Ipod. Si je ne voyais pas son torse monter et s'abaisser au rythme de sa respiration, j'aurais pu penser qu'il était mort. _Putain, un cadavre aurait meilleure mine,_ songeai-je tristement.

Je réalisai alors que des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Je ne pris pas la peine de les essuyer. Je voulais qu'Edward combien j'étais bouleversé, peut-être qu'alors, il prendrait les choses un peu plus au sérieux.

Après un moment, Edward ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il tourna la tête vers moi, et commença à s'asseoir doucement. Il éteignit son Ipod, et retira ses écouteurs avant d'être complètement redressé.

- Emmett, dit-il prudemment. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je ne lui répondis pas. En le voyant, je ne pouvais pas parler. J'agrippai le sac encore plus fort, et m'avançai lentement dans sa chambre, secouant la tête dans tous les sens, les larmes dévalant toujours mes joues. Je ne les essuyais toujours pas lorsque les yeux d'Edward quittèrent mon visage pour se poser sur le sac que je tenais dans mes mains, avant de revenir vers moi.

La réalisation envahit ses traits.

- Emmett, geignit-il.

La peur était perceptible dans son ton, alors qu'il réalisait ce que j'allais faire.

- Ne fais pas ça.

* * *

_Carlisle POV_

Je pensais que c'était une bonne chose qu'Edward commence à établir quelques relations autour de lui. Même si c'était seulement pour un projet de biologie, je savais que ce serait bon pour lui.

Je n'étais pas convaincu que ce soit une bonne idée qu'il lui ait parlé de l'automutilation. Cependant, j'étais fier de lui, et je le croyais lorsqu'il disait qu'il était persuadé qu'elle ne dirait rien. Qu'Emmett commence à s'énerver et refuse de rencontrer cette fille n'aidait pas. Mais bien que je ne le dirai pas, j'étais très fier d'Edward. C'était courageux de sa part d'avouer ça.

Cette fille, Bella – je trouvais son nom charmant -, elle paraissait gentille, et j'étais content qu'elle soit la partenaire d'Edward pour son projet.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Esmé nous appela pour le dîner. Edward ne resta pas. Il monta à l'étage, ne désirant apparemment pas prendre parti à la comédie que nous jouions tous en voulant prétendre que tout allait bien. J'entendis Emmett descendre les escaliers.

- Tu ne nous honores même pas de ta présence ? lança-t-il à Edward.

Nous n'avions pas besoin de ça. Pas besoin d'une réminiscence de la soirée d'hier, qui, d'après ce que j'avais cru comprendre, avait été agitée, et c'était terminée avec mon intervention pour mettre un bandage au bras d'Edward, alors qu'il dormait.

- Emmett, le réprimandai-je, espérant que mon visage reflétait mon ton désapprobateur. C'était inutile. Je sais que tu es inquiet. Bon Dieu, nous le sommes tous !

Il me dévisagea, son expression valsant entre la colère et la surprise. Je détestai blasphémer, même un tant soit peu, mais je savais que la situation le requerrait.

- Mais nous devons penser à Edward. Nous ne voulons pas lui faire de la peine.

- « Nous devons penser à Edward !? », répétai-je.

Je savais que ce n'était pas après moi qu'il en avait. C'était à Edward qu'il en voulait. Tout tournait autour de mon fils adoptif, et cette situation nous touchait tous. Je savais que nous devrions agir très bientôt, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il pense à nous !? IL NE PENSE PAS A NOUS !!! POURQUOI EST-CE QU'ON DEVRAIT SE SOUCIER DE LUI !? IL NE PENSE QU'A LUI ! IL SE FICHE DE NOUS FAIRE DU MAL !!!

Tout à coup, un bruyant fracas me tira des inquiétudes qui me vrillaient l'esprit. Emmett avait pris l'assiette qu'Esmé avait mise à la place qui revenait d'habitude à Edward, et l'avait envoyé valdinguer au sol.

- TU CROIS VRAIMENT QU'IL VA EN AVOIR BESOIN ?

- Emmett, CALME-TOI ! s'écria Jasper, répondant à son soudain accès de rage. Tu oublies qu'Edward est vraiment très fragile en ce moment. Tu te rappelles ce qu'il a fait après ce que tu lui as dis, hier !? Tout ce que tu feras tant que tu es dans cet état n'aidera pas Emmett !

- Jasper a raison, Emmett, intervins-je calmement, essayant de faire entendre raison à Emmett, bien que je sache qu'il n'y pas grand-chose à faire lorsqu'il était dans cet état. Calme-toi, et je pense qu'alors, nous pourrions tous ensemble, avec Edward, discuter de ce qu'on va faire.

Je me tournai vers Esmé, dont les traits reflétaient l'angoisse et la peur qu'elle ressentait pour Edward. Elle acquiesça, les larmes emplissant ses yeux, sachant que je ferais ce qu'il faudrait le plus tôt possible.

- De ce qu'on va faire ? railla Emmett.

Il se détourna alors et quitta la pièce. Aucun de nous n'était plus d'humeur à manger. Je n'avais plus faim, et je doutais que les enfants veulent manger après le coup d'éclat d'Emmett. Regardant tour à tour le reste de ma famille, je discernai toute leur angoisse et leur tristesse.

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long des joues de Rosalie, ruinant le maquillage qu'elle mettait tant de temps à mettre le matin.

- Papa, dit-elle, d'une voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, que va-t-il arriver à Edward ?

Je dévisageai ma femme, et mes enfants, qui me regardait tous, espérant que je puisse répondre à cette question. Je secouai la tête.

- Je ne sais pas, Rose.

Ses larmes redoublèrent. Je remarquai qu'Alice pleurait également, et les yeux de Jasper brillaient, et son visage exprimait une profonde inquiétude et une extrême frayeur.

- Je ne sais pas.

Je voulais leur dire que tout irait bien. Qu'Edward irait mieux, mais je ne croyais pas que c'était vrai. Je l'ignorai totalement.

Jasper quitta la pièce, probablement pour aller voir si Emmett allait bien. Il revint, la confusion envahissant son visage.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un a bougé le sac sur la table du salon ? demanda-t-il.

Nous le regardâmes tous, troublés. Les filles secouèrent la tête.

- Non, répondit Esmé.

Je niai.

- Il n'y est plus.

Je compris.

- EMMETT!!!! criai-je, me ruant à l'étage, dans la chambre d'Edward, où, sans aucun doute, se trouverait Emmett. ARRÊTE !

_NON !!!!!!_ me hurla ma conscience. _NON !!!_

* * *

review...?


	10. Chapitre 10 : What are you doing Emmett?

**Saving Edward**

* * *

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire provient de l'imagination de twiXlite, je ne fais que traduire sa magnifique histoire…

Voilà la suite tant attendue, roulement de tambours... Ouais bon, on va peut-être pas en faire trop non plus. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est sûr et certain, vous allez savoir ce qui se passe avec

_ce_ fameux sac, avec _accessoirement_ avec Emmett. Un petit conseil, si vous avez des envies de meurtres : relisez le chapitre précédant. ça peut atténuer le truc...

Sinon, bien évidemment, je remercie tous les reviewers qui ont été nombreux, et comme toujours très gentils, très sympathiques, et ... très impatients. Encore une fois, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez, sans vous, je n'en serais certainement pas déjà à la traduction du chapitre 11 ! (d'ailleurs, je ne promets pas qu'elle soit là demain soir, mais samedi soir, derneir délai^^). Egalement, je remercie les reviewers auxquels je ne peux pas répondre personnellement comme j'affectionne de le faire... Merci à vous.

Bon euh... je voulais dire autre chose^^ Je sais plus quoi... Ah oui, si vous voyez des trucs qui vous choquent, qui collent pas, que vous pensez à truc qui irait mieux, n'hésitez surtout pas à m'en faire part, il n'est jamais trop tard pour modifier! Et puis voilà, je crois que c'est tout... Encore un grand MERCI et Bonne lecture à tous...

P.S. : Ce chapitre peut en choquer certains, mais un peu de... hum... d'indulgence?... serait de mise. Ce n'est évident ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre...

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : What are you doing, Emmett ?**

* * *

_Edward POV_

_Emmett, murmurai-je, la peur qui grandissait en moi on ne peut plus perceptible dans ma voix. Ne fais pas ça._

Il a complètement perdu la tête ou quoi ? Je voyais les larmes couler le long de ses joues, secouant la tête en s'approchant de moi. Il bloquait la porte, je n'avais aucune échappatoire.

J'étais coincé.

- Je suis désolé Edward, dit-il, s'avançant toujours vers moi.

Bouger aussi lentement ne lui était pas coutumier. Emmett était vif et rapide – ou du moins, il l'avait été – cette lenteur m'effrayait d'autant plus qu'elle ne correspondait pas au personnage. Même si j'avais ignoré ce qu'il comptait faire, j'aurais été parfaitement en mesure de supposer que quelque chose clochait.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre.

Il était maintenant face à moi. J'étais vraiment piégé. Je savais ce qu'il voulait faire, et je savais aussi que je ne pouvais pas rester là, et le laisser me faire ça. Je me levai, et essayai de passer. J'aurais du deviner qu'il ne me laisserait pas faire.

Il m'empoigna le bras, si fort que c'en était douloureux. Je savais que j'en aurais un bleu, mais pour le moment, c'était le cadet de mes soucis. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que je devais sortir de là. Et rapidement. Mais la poigne d'Emmett m'indiqua qu'il avait d'autres objectifs. Il ne me laisserait pas partir, pas avant qu'il ait fait ce pour quoi il était venu.

Avant même que je me rende compte de ce qui se passait, il me fit tourner pour être derrière moi. Il me bloqua contre son torse, tel un étau.

- Emmett, haletai-je.

Sa prise me broyait littéralement, j'étais incapable de bouger. Je me débattais quand même. Je lui donnai un coup de pied, et il s'écrasa à terre. Il me lâcha, et j'essayai de m'échapper, tant que j'en avais encore la chance. Mais encore une fois, Emmett avait autre chose en tête.

Il agrippa ma cheville, et je m'affalai sur le sol, ma tête heurtant le parquet, la douleur me vrilla le crâne.

L'instant d'après, Emmett était au-dessus de moi, me clouant au sol avec son genou. Il m'écrasait une nouvelle fois. Il était tellement plus lourd que moi, que c'était à peine surprenant.

- Emmett, pantelai-je, je peux pas respirer.

Mais il ne semblait pas m'écouter. Il était obnubilé par le sac qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il l'ouvrit et le posa au sol, juste à côté de moi, toujours en sanglotant et secouant la tête, marmonnant rageusement :

- Je suis désolé, Eddie, je suis tellement désolé.

Même là, il utilisait le surnom qu'il savait que je détestai.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça ?_ songeai-je, paniqué. Je devais le faire partir, ou j'allais m'étouffer. _A-t-il perdu la tête ?_

J'essayai d'appeler Carlisle ou Esmé, mais Emmett pesait si fort sur mon torse que je n'arrivais pas à inspirer suffisamment pour émettre un seul son.

Il bougea son genou, et en un vif mouvement, il me bloqua contre son torse, mettant mes bras dans mon dos, entre lui et moi, je ne pouvais plus le repousser. Je comprenais mieux à présent pourquoi il était le meilleur lutteur de notre ancien lycée de Chicago. Même si je savais que je n'arriverais pas à me libérer, je continuais à me débattre. Je n'allais pas lâcher prise. Ni comme ça, ni contre Emmett. Il ne pouvait pas gagner. Pas après tout ce temps. Il ne pouvait pas gagner. Il ne _pouvais _pas gagner!

Emmett attrapa le sac de sa main libre, sanglotant toujours, marmottant des excuses pour ce qu'il allait faire.

- Emmett, implorai-je. Fais pas ça. S'il te plait. Arrête !

J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Des larmes de peur.

- Emmett, s'il te plait, arrête ça. Je t'en pris !

Je le suppliai, mais je m'en fichai. Je ferais tout pour qu'Emmett s'arrête.

- Je peux pas Edward ! s'exclama-t-il. Si tu ne veux pas manger tout seul, quelqu'un doit le faire pour toi !

Il sortit quelque chose du sac et essaya de me le fourrer dans la bouche. Je gardai ma bouche hermétiquement fermée, et je n'avais aucune intention de l'ouvrir. Je savais que ça ne suffirait pas à arrêter Emmett. Il était résolu à me faire avaler ce truc. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que c'était, j'avais fermé les yeux en voyant la lueur de folie dans les yeux d'Emmett.

Ça m'effrayait, lorsqu'il était ainsi. Il était imprévisible. Et il était fort. Plus fort que d'habitude.

- S'il te plait Edward. Mange ça !

Emmett essayait de me forcer à ouvrir la bouche. Je serrai les lèvres le plus fort possible, jusqu'à en avoir mal. J'étais étonné de ne pas m'évanouir.

Je sentis ses ongles me griffer les lèvres, et je criais de douleur. Emmett saisit cette opportunité pour me fourrer la nourriture dans la bouche. Ce truc s'enfonça dans ma bouche et j'eus un haut-le-cœur.

C'était écoeurant et sucré. Avec du chocolat. J'essayai de le cracher, mais il me bâillonnait la bouche. Je ne pouvais pas respirer non plus, puisque sa main bloquait également mon nez. Il sanglotait, se balançait d'avant en arrière, bredouillant.

- Je suis désolé, Eddie. Tu as juste à avaler, mec ! Tu dois l'avaler !

Je savais qu'il avait raison, parce qu'il n'enlèverait pas sa main tant que je ne le ferais pas, et j'étais sur le point de m'évanouir.

C'était dégoûtant. Je détestai la texture, le goût, tout. Je détestai aussi de savoir que le seul moyen d'être libéré était d'avaler ça. C'était contraire à tout ce que j'avais pu faire durant les cinq dernières années. J'avais atteint un tel contrôle, que j'étais capable de rejeter la nourriture qu'on me mettait sous le nez, et tout ça allait être ruiner par mon dingue de frère qui avait décidé de régler le problème à sa façon. Pourquoi diable ne pouvait-il pas me laisser tranquille ?

- Ce n'était pas si difficile, hein ? me félicita-t-il, tandis que j'avalai le truc fétide.

Il retira sa main de ma bouche et je pris une grande inspiration.

- Tiens, prends-en encore.

Il essaya de m'en faire avaler une nouvelle fois.

- Emmett, je t'en prie, suppliai-je.

Je pleurai. Emmett m'effrayait. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire. Je me sentais impuissant.

- S'il te plaît, fais pas ça. Arrête, je t'en supplie ! Arrête ça !

Je tentai de me dégager mais il prit mon menton entre ses mains et essaya de me forcer à ouvrir la bouche.

- EMMETT !!! entendis-je hurler Carlisle. Laisse-le !!! TOUT DE SUITE !

Quelqu'un agrippa Emmett et le tira loin de moi. Je m'affalai sur le sol, enfin capable de respirer correctement. M'étant retourné sur mon estomac, je toussai en essayant de me relever.

Esmé courut vers moi, et me serra contre sa poitrine. J'essayai de la repousser, mais ma lutte contre Emmett m'avait complètement épuisé. Esmé s'assit, me tenant contre elle comme un bébé, me berçant contre sa poitrine, essayant de me calmer. J'étais en état de choc après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Jasper ! s'exclama Carlisle. Sortez Emmett d'ici tes sœurs et toi ! MAINTENANT !

Je n'avais jamais entendu Carlisle crier de la sorte. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans une telle colère.

- Oui, papa, répondit Jasper. Viens, Emmett.

Je l'ai entendu gémir sous l'effort alors qu'il sortait Emmett de la chambre. Emmett sanglotait toujours, murmurant « Je suis tellement désolé Eddie, je suis désolé ». J'entendis Jasper l'emmener dans sa chambre.

- Papa ? appela une des filles, de l'embrasure de la porte.

Je ne savais pas laquelle c'était, et je m'en fichais. Ma tête me tournait encore, et je pouvais sentir dans mon estomac ce que mon frère m'avait forcé à avaler. C'était pour ça que je ne mangeais pas. Je ne pouvais pas supporter ce sentiment. Je me sentais faible. Pitoyable. Abject.

- Il va bien ?

- Alice. Est-ce que Rosalie et toi vous pouvez aller aider Jasper avec votre frère, s'il te plaît ? pria Carlisle dans un souffle. Et fermez la porte, s'il vous plaît.

Elles obéirent, visiblement inquiètes de ce qu'Emmett m'avait fait.

- Edward ? m'appela Carlisle. Ouvre les yeux, fiston.

Je réalisais seulement maintenant que j'avais toujours les yeux fermés. Je les ouvris pour voir Carlisle me fixer, l'inquiétude marquée sur son visage.

- Je suis désolé, Edward. Nous ne savions pas qu'il comptait faire ça.

Je sentis ses doigts sur ma gorge, et je compris qu'il cherchait mon pouls. Il fit ensuite glisser sa main le long de ma gorge pour vérifier que rien ne bloquait ma respiration, puis il soupira.

Je secouai la tête. Je m'en fichais.

Je fermai de nouveau les yeux, et posai ma tête contre la poitrine d'Esmé, pour une fois reconnaissant de sa présence. Je n'avais jamais apprécié les contacts physiques, même avec Esmé, et je n'étais pas à l'aise en ce moment même. Mais après ce qui venait tout juste de se produire, sa douce étreinte était comme une véritable bénédiction comparée à la prise de catch d'Emmett. Du moins, elle n'essayait pas de m'enfoncer quoique ce soit dans la gorge. Carlisle vérifia mon pouls une seconde fois, lequel s'était calmé. Je le savais uniquement parce que les pulsations qui me vrillaient la tête et la lèvre avaient diminué.

- Carlisle, il saigne, indiqua Esmé.

Elle avait remarqué ma lèvre endommagée.

- Je sais.

J'entendis Carlisle ouvrir quelque chose, et je le sentis appliquer quelque chose de froid et d'humide sur ma lèvre. Ça piquait et ça avait un goût amer. Je secouai la tête pour qu'il arrête.

- Tout va bien, Edward. Je nettoie juste ta coupure. Tout va bien, me rassura-t-il d'un ton doux. Ça va aller, laisse-moi le prendre.

Je sentis Carlisle me soulever et il m'allongea sur mon lit. Il posa une main sur mon front et soupira. Il était véritablement bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Je pense qu'il est juste secoué. Après ce qu'Emmett a essayé de faire, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il soit en état de choc.

Il m'embrassa doucement le front. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant, ou du moins s'il l'avait fait, je n'en étais pas conscient.

- En parlant d'Emmett, je vais le voir et trouver à quoi diable est-ce qu'il pensait.

Carlisle avait du tourner dingue. Il ne jurait jamais, même dans les circonstances les plus désespérées, et il nous réprimandait lorsque nous jurions en sa présence. Je l'entendis quitter la chambre. Après un rapide baiser sur mon front, Esmé murmura :

- Je t'aime, mon garçon.

Elle partit, laissant la porte ouverte.

- EMMETT !!! entendis-je Carlisle crier. A QUOI TU JOUES BON DIEU !? FORCER TON FRERE A MANGER !!! IL EST ALLONGE, ET…

Je n'entendis pas ce que Carlisle hurla à Emmett pour ce qu'il m'avait fait.

Je ne savais pas si je m'étais évanoui – une réaction tardive au coup que je m'étais pris à la tête -, ou si c'était l'épuisement qui m'a fait sombré dans le sommeil.

Je ne voyais que l'obscurité.

* * *

review...?


	11. Chapitre 11 : Repercussions

**Saving Edward**

* * *

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire provient de l'imagination de twiXlite, je ne fais que traduire sa magnifique histoire…

Bonsoir à tous !

Vous savez quoi ? Et bien, vous êtes drôlement chanceux. Parce que j'ai bien cru que vous n'auriez pas de chapitres ce soir… Pour mon plus grand malheur, alors que je transvasai mes dossiers du portable à l'ordi de ma chambre, et bien ma clé usb a trouvé très drôle de planter au beau milieu – ce qui l'a complètement vidé. Mais étant prévenante, je conserve toujours une copie^^. Bon, elle n'était pas corrigée, mais je n'ai pas eu besoin de tout reprendre à zéro, c'est déjà ça.

Bref, ça en reste au même point pour vous, voilà le nouveau chapitre !

Et bien sûr, je remercie les reviewers, auxquels j'ai répondu, normalement^^. Et aux reviewers anonymes, que je remercie grandement : Sam, ElOdie, Angel, lili, Missloup. Et plus particulièrement, merci à Jasper's Kitten, qui a eu la gentillesse de déposer une review à chaque chapitre alors que je venais de déposer le 9ème… Et bien sûr, à Bigmonster 4, Mixetremix, CLoO, Caelina (à qui je souhaite un bon week-end), joanie xxxx, Nienna-lo, Mamzelle-Nami, mushu1, pinktwilight1, kimycats, Puky, qui ne loupent jamais un chapitre… Et j'en oublie certainement d'autres…

Quant au chapitre 12, il sera sûrement là lundi soir. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup le temps de le travailler aujourd'hui, je suis allée faire les magasins pour trouver un costume de marié à mon frère (je vous explique même pas le bordel^^), et demain, y a le dit frère, sa fiancée et la sœur de la fiancée à déjeuner, donc, autrement dit, pas vraiment le temps pour la traduction^^. Mais promis, lundi, je m'y mets !

Et comme d'habitude, si vous avez une remarque au sujet d'une amélioration à apporter, je suis preneuse...

Bref, on va arrêter là… Encore merci à tous, et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Repercussions**

_Edward POV_

Je ne voulais plus jamais revoir Emmett après ce qu'il avait essayé de me faire.

Je ne m'étais pas encore vraiment remis de ce qui s'était passé, ce soir-là. C'était flou. Je me souvenais seulement qu'Emmett était venu dans ma chambre, d'avoir été incapable de respirer, et de quelque chose de sucré, écoeurant et gras, qu'on me forçait à avaler. Quoiqu'il ait pu se produire d'autre – non que cela ne soit pas déjà suffisant – je ne m'y attardais pas dessus.

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin avec un mal de tête atroce, une lèvre endolorie, et l'horrible sensation dans mon estomac. Ça me prit un moment pour me souvenir de ce qui s'était passé, mais ça m'est revenu. _Emmett avait essayé de me forcer à manger,_ songeai-je amèrement. _Et il a réussi, jusqu'à un certain point._ Je le haïssais pour ça. En me remémorant à la soirée d'hier, penser à Emmett m'effrayait. Il avait été si fort, si obstiné, si sûr de ce qu'il faisait, il était près à tout pour me faire avaler ce… cette… ça. Même le souvenir de cette chose dans ma bouche me donnait envie de vomir. Mais ce qui m'effrayait le plus était l'expression sur le visage d'Emmett. Le frère insouciant auquel j'étais habitué était parti. Remplacé par un autre que je ne connaissais pas. Quelqu'un qui m'avait maintenu au sol, et m'avait forcé à manger, comme si j'étais impotent.

Je le détestai. Je le _haïssais_ vraiment.

Carlisle avait téléphoné au lycée, et avait expliqué qu'aucun de nous n'irait en cours le reste de la semaine, à cause d'une urgence familiale. Pour quelques raisons mystérieuses, il voulait que nous restions tous à la maison.

Je n'avais pas réellement quitté ma chambre depuis le soir où Emmett m'avait attaqué. Il avait essayé de s'excuser le lendemain, mais ça s'était terminé en prise de bec à grand renfort de cris.

- Si tu avais le bon sens de te nourrir toi-même, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de faire ça, tu crois pas !? avait-il hurlé.

J'avais été incapable de répliquer quoique ce soit, jusqu'à ce que Carlisle arrive et il dut pratiquement le traîner pour qu'il sorte.

C'était mercredi. Et nous étions vendredi. Et Carlisle voulait que l'on se réunisse tous pour avoir une « réunion de famille ».

Nous étions tous rassemblés autour de la table de la salle à manger. Tous assis, sauf Carlisle. Il m'avait fait m'asseoir en bout de table, vu que j'étais la cause de cette réunion. Il était debout à côté de moi, et posa une main sur mon épaule. Je me suis dégagé de son emprise, exprimant ainsi toute mon aversion pour la situation actuelle. Il jeta un regard circulaire à toute la famille. Je scrutai Emmett, détestant de devoir être dans la même pièce que quelqu'un qui – à mon avis – avait essayé de me briser. Essayé de briser tout ce que j'avais construit durant les cinq dernières années.

- Très bien, commença Carlisle, l'autorité émanant de lui, comme s'il était à une réunion du conseil d'administration avec ses collègues, et non pas avec sa femme et ses enfants. Je pense que nous savons tous pourquoi j'ai décidé de convoquer cette réunion de famille. Chacun est libre d'exprimer ce qu'il pense. Mais je vous prierai de parler chacun votre tour, et de surveiller votre langage.

Son regard fit la tour de la tablée. Aucun ne le croisa.

- Emmett, ce que tu as fait mardi était inacceptable. Je ne crois pas que tu réalises que tu as peut-être fait plus de mal que de bien.

- Je sais, rétorqua Emmett, toujours sans regarder Carlisle. Je suis désolé.

Il leva les yeux vers moi, mais je ne croisai pas son regard. Je ne supportai pas de le regarder.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça, Emmett ?

Esmé se leva et se plaça derrière Emmett. Elle posa une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter.

- Tu devais avoir des raisons de faire ça.

- Je ne sais pas.

Emmett posa ses coudes sur la table et se mit la tête entre les mains.

- Je ne sais pas.

Il soupira.

- J'ai juste… je ne peux plus supporter ça. Je veux dire, regardez le.

Il me désigna de la main.

- Ce n'est plus qu'une ombre. Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais. Peut-être que je ne pensais pas. J'ai simplement vu le sac sur la table, et j'ai fait la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit, c'est tout.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, et respirai difficilement. Je devinai qu'il essayait de se contenir.

- Je sais que tu essayais d'aider, soupira Carlisle, faisant le tour de la table pour faire face à Emmett. Mais en faisait ça, tu aurais pu blesser Edward. Tu es beaucoup plus fort que lui, et en le retenant comme tu l'as fait, ça aurait pu être grave.

Carlisle me lança un regard lourd de reproches.

- Nous comprenons tes motivations, n'est-ce pas ?

Il me regardait toujours.

- Edward ?

Je ne lui répondis pas. Selon moi, Emmett ne méritait pas une réponse. J'entendis Carlisle soupirer. Il regarda lentement les autres.

- Tout ceci a assez duré.

Il semblait soudainement très sérieux.

- Et nous le savons tous.

Il posa les yeux sur moi, et je devins méfiant, désirant savoir à quoi il pensait, et en même temps, voulant qu'il le taise. Je ne le regardai toujours pas, absorbé par le parquet de la salle à manger.

- Edward. Je pense que tu devrais savoir que ta mère et moi avons engagé des procédures pour te faire entrer dans un hôpital, à Seattle.

Je réagis au quart de tour.

- PAS QUESTION ! criai-je, bondissant de ma chaise. Non… Hors de question. Aucune chance, répétai-je, en secouant la tête. Aucune putain de chance !

_Comment est-ce qu'ils peuvent me faire ça ?_ Ils étaient les premiers à nous dire de nous serrer les coudes, comme une famille. Ceux qui nous disaient de toujours être là pour les uns ou les autres, ce que les frères et sœurs, une famille doivent faire. Et maintenant, ils me tournaient le dos ! Ils laissaient tomber. Ils m'envoyaient ailleurs pour que quelqu'un règle le problème. Je suppose que je ne leur importais pas vraiment.

- Edward, pas question. Je sais que c'est un choc. Ta mère et moi en avons déjà discuté avant de partir de Chicago. Nous pensons vraiment que c'est la meilleure chose pour toi. Si tu ne vas pas mieux Edward, tu auras besoin d'une aide professionnelle. Tu as besoin d'une aide que nous ne pouvons pas t'apporter.

Carlisle parlait avec ce ton doux que je commençai à détester. Tous les autres en auraient été apaisés, mais ils semblaient seulement m'énerver d'autant plus.

- C'est la meilleure solution, fiston.

- La meilleure ? raillai-je. Pour qui ? Est-ce que quelqu'un se soucie de ce que je pense ? De ce que je veux ? Ce que j'ai fait a-t-il eu un impact sur un seul d'entre vous !? Je ne veux pas aller _mieux_ – j'insistai sur ce mot. Je ne veux pas me _rétablir_, comme tu l'as soigneusement dit. Je veux que ça s'arrête. Je veux en finir.

Je m'asseyais, sachant qu'ils ne me laisseraient pas partir, je croisai mes bras sur la table, et y enfonçai ma tête, essayant désespérément de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

- Bien sûr qu'on se soucie de ce que tu veux, mon bébé, dit Esmé, s'approchant de moi. S'il te plaît, ne parle pas comme ça. Je ne supporte pas quand tu fais ça.

Elle était au bord des larmes.

- Edward, peut-être que Maman et Papa ont raison.

Cette fois-ci, c'était Alice qui parlait. Durant les dernières semaines, elle s'était repliée sur elle-même. Elle n'était plus la sœur pétillante, énergique et accro au shopping que j'avais eu, que me cassait toujours les pieds à vouloir « renouveler ma garde-robe », comme elle le faisait. Elle avait grandi. Elle semblait avoir perdu un peu d'elle-même depuis que Carlisle était rentré avec ces révélations à mon propos.

- Tu en as besoin, Eddie.

Elle utilisait le satané surnom qu'elle et les autres savaient que je détestai. Ils pensaient que c'était… attendrissant, alors ils l'employaient lorsqu'ils trouvaient que j'avais besoin de l'entendre.

- Tu dois aller à l'hôpital. Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même. Tu ne manges pas, tu bois rarement. On a l'impression que tu vas t'évanouir à chaque instant. Tu n'es plus mon frère. Je veux juste que l'ancien Edward revienne, termina-t-elle dans un murmure, retenant ses larmes.

Carlisle se déplaça et se planta face à moi.

- Edward, regarde-moi.

Je m'exécutai.

- Je te propose un marché. Nous étions supposer t'emmener à Seattle à la fin de la semaine prochaine, mais je vais t'accorder un sursis d'un mois. Un mois, tu entends ? Si tu me montres que tu es capable de faire des efforts, et par efforts, je veux dire : manger convenablement et ne plus…

Il s'interrompit mais je comprenais ce qu'il voulait dire.

- … alors je reconsidérerai l'idée. Mais, et je dis bien « mais », si je ne vois aucun signe d'amélioration, je t'envoie directement à l'hôpital, tu as compris ?

Je soupirai. C'était mieux qu'aller à l'hôpital. J'avais réussi à les berner pendant cinq ans, je pouvais encore le faire. Je devais simplement être plus prudent.

- Comme tu voudras, dis-je finalement.

Carlisle savait que c'était la seule réponse qu'il obtiendrait de moi, que ce soit maintenant ou plus tard.

Après ça, je fus autorisé à partir. J'allai m'asseoir dans ma chambre, et j'écoutai Debussy aussi longtemps que je fus en mesure de garder les yeux ouverts. Finalement, je sombrai dans le néant. Un endroit isolé, où les divagations de ma famille ne pouvaient pas me déranger.

Le week-end finit par passer, ordinaire après la réunion de vendredi, et nous étions à nouveau lundi, et je fus autorisé à retourner au lycée. J'en étais heureux, une journée de plus enfermé dans la maison m'aurait donné assez de motivation pour essayer d'en finir une nouvelle fois.

Bien qu'aller au lycée n'ait pas beaucoup d'intérêt, j'étais content qu'ils me permettent de sortir de la maison. Il ne se passa rien d'extraordinaire durant mes premiers cours. Je redoutais le déjeuner. La seule fois où j'avais été aussi proche d'Emmett depuis l'incident de mardi, c'était vendredi. Je n'étais pas impatient de me retrouver à côté de lui – ou de mes autres frère et sœurs – pendant une heure.

Est-ce que quelqu'un savait pourquoi la Chance me souriait aujourd'hui ?

Je n'en avais aucune idée.

Rien d'extraordinaire, jusqu'à ce que je tourne pour aller à la cafétéria, et que je faillis percuter Bella de plein fouet. Elle parut surprise de me voir, mais encore une fois, pourquoi ne le serait-elle pas ? J'avais été absent toute la semaine, et elle était probablement inquiète, considérant ce qu'elle savait à propos de moi.

- Edward, haleta-t-elle. Je ne t'avais pas vu. Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'étais pas là ?

Elle me regarda, réalisant qu'elle m'avait posé une multitude de questions en un seul souffle.

- Hummm.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi répondre. Du moins pas avec tout ce monde alentour.

- Ça te dérangerait si on allait autre part pour discuter ? demandai-je à voix basse.

Je pouvais voir l'agaçante amie de Bella, Jessica, nous fixer, et je discernai parfaitement les intentions derrière ce regard. Elle avait l'intention de venir, de nous prendre à parti, et elle m'interrogerait sûrement sur mon absence de la semaine dernière. Les filles comme elle étaient avides du moindre ragot. Et j'étais incapable de les supporter.

- Maintenant ?

Je lui lançai un regard suppliant, inclinant la tête vers Jessica, qui était à présent concentrée sur ce que lui disait Mike Newton.

- Oh, d'accord, dit-elle, se tournant pour voir ce que je fixai. Bien sûr. Hummm… On n'a qu'à aller sur le terrain ? On pourrait s'asseoir sous les arbres, comme la dernière fois.

Je secouai la tête.

- Il y a un problème avec cet endroit?

- Trop de monde, répondis-je.

Elle sembla comprendre.

- On n'est jamais à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes.

- Et bien, on pourrait aller chez moi. C'est à cinq minutes en voiture, on peut y aller, manger là-bas, et revenir à l'heure pour le cours de biologie, dit-elle, en souriant.

J'acquiesçai, prêt à tout pour quitter cet endroit. Avec autant de monde tout autour, j'avais l'impression de suffoquer. C'était presque pire que mardi, lorsque Emmett me plaquait au sol avec son genou. Cette soirée allait me hanter à jamais.

Nous grimpâmes dans sa camionnette. Un sacré engin. Je sursautai légèrement lorsqu'elle démarra. Je remarquai qu'elle aussi. Elle me lança un regard qui disait « Je ne m'y habituerai jamais ». Je lui souris. C'était comme si les seuls moments où j'avais envie de sourire, c'était quand j'étais près de Bella. Elle me donnait l'impression que tout allait bien. Je ne sais pas comment, mais elle le faisait.

Nous arrivâmes chez elle quelques minutes plus tard. C'était une charmante petite maison. Elle paraissait très accueillante. En la voyant monter les escaliers du porche, je remarquai qu'elle trébuchait plusieurs fois. Elle ne semblait pas être très adroite. Ça ne me dérangeait pas. Je trouvais ça adorable, une charmante qualité. Entrant dans sa cuisine, je songeai que l'intérieur était aussi accueillant que l'extérieur le laissait supposer. Ça donnait une impression de proximité, d'intimité familiale, contrairement à notre grande cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? me demanda-t-elle, en fouillant dans le frigo. On peut faire des sandwichs, je pense qu'il y a des chips, quelque part dans le coin.

Elle se tourna vers moi.

- Ç-ç-ç-ça va, merci. Je n'ai pas faim, répondis-je en secouant la tête.

Elle me lança un regard qui signifiait qu'elle ne me croyait pas. Elle avait parfaitement raison. Je lui _mentais_. J'étais affamé. J'avais toujours faim. Mais c'était ce que je voulais. Ce que j'aimais.

- Honnêtement, ça va.

Elle se détourna et entreprit de se faire à manger. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle posa son assiette sur la table, et commença à manger un sandwich et des chips. Elle avait même déniché une barre chocolatée sur le buffet. _L'en-cas typique,_ songeai-je, en souriant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? demanda-t-elle, apparemment déroutée.

- Rien, répondis-je, le léger sourire toujours imprimé sur mes lèvres.

C'était étrange. Sourire à cette fille me devenait naturel. Qu'avait-elle pour avoir cet effet-là sur moi ? Je ne savais pas. Mais j'étais déterminé à le découvrir.

- Alors, dit-elle, devenant soudain sérieuse. Tu vas me dire où est-ce que ta famille a disparu la semaine dernière ?

Mon sourire fondit lorsque l'incident avec Emmett me revint en mémoire.

- Ouais, hum…, marmonnai-je, ne sachant pas trop comment expliquer. On a eu une sorte d'urgence familiale. Euh… Emmett et moi avait eu un petit… hum… désaccord, si tu veux tout savoir.

- A propos de quoi ?

Elle avait arrêté de manger, l'inquiétude vrillant son visage.

Je relevai mes manches, lui montrant les nombreuses cicatrices imprimées sur ma peau. Certaines – les plus anciennes – avait une nuance claire, peu visible ; d'autres, plus récentes, étaient violacées, et les dernières étaient rouges. Je retournai mes bras, mes paumes tournées vers le plafond. Celles-ci étaient les pires de toutes. Les principales, qui étaient les plus larges, traçaient une ligne verticale de mon poignet et pratiquement jusqu'à mon coude, suivant ma veine sous ma peau fine. La preuve de ma tentative de suicide quelques semaines plus tôt.

- Oh, Edward, murmura-t-elle.

Je discernai la douleur dans sa voix.

- Je ne pensais que c'était à ce point-là.

Elle esquissa un geste pour effleurer mes cicatrices sur mon bras droit, mais je retirai brusquement mes bras, couvrant de nouveau les marques.

- Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas…

- Ça va, la rassurai-je. C'est moi. Je n'aime pas vraiment lorsque les gens me touchent. Pas seulement toi, tout le monde.

- Du tout ?

Elle semblait stupéfaite. J'acquiesçai. En vérité, je détestait le moindre contact physique, et le permettais seulement lorsque je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Elle soupira.

- Et bien, c'est peut-être quelque chose sur lequel on pourrait travailler, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle me sourit alors que je la dévisageai. Elle semblait sérieuse, et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose que tu veux me dire ?

J'hésitai. Elle savait que je lui cachai quelque chose. J'étais incapable de le garder secret plus longtemps.

- Peut-être, parce qu'il y a effectivement quelque chose, murmurai-je. Ceci – j'indiquai mes bras – ça n'est pas la seule façon dont je me fais souffrir.

Son expression devint encore plus surprise qu'elle ne l'était déjà. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Il y avait une voix dans ma tête qui me criait d'arrêter, de ne rien lui dire, qui me hurlait de lui dire que je fumais, buvais ou me droguais, tout mais pas la vérité. Mais je savais qu'elle ne méritait rien d'autre que la vérité. Alors, je pris une profonde inspiration, et j'avouai :

- Je… hum, j'ai des troubles alimentaires.

* * *

review...?

* * *


	12. Chapitre 12 : Secrets

**Saving Edward**

* * *

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire provient de l'imagination de twiXlite, je ne fais que traduire sa magnifique histoire…

Vous savez quoi ? Je crois que j'ai besoin de sommeil. J'ai annoncé à certains, en RAR, que ce chapitre serait un POV Bella. Bon, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas entièrement faux. Mais ce n'est pas vrai non plus^^. Donc, désolée ! Je vais songer à m'acheter des lunettes… Et il était long, celui-là ! J'ai bien cru que je ne pourrais pas poster ce soir…

Et bien évidemment, je remercie tous les reviewers, de plus en plus nombreux ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on approche des 200 reviews… une nouvelle fois un grand MERCI !

Sinon, dès le prochain chapitre, on commence les choses sérieuses… On a qu'à dire que ceci n'était qu'un avant-bouche (c'est plus approprié qu'un amuse-gueule, à mon avis^^). Et je vais essayer de poster le chapitre 13 demain, il est plus court… Voilà, voilà, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Secrets**

* * *

_Bella POV_

_- Je… hum, j'ai des troubles alimentaires._

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'entendais. Je veux dire, je savais qu'il y avait un problème sérieux avec lui, mais je n'imaginai pas des troubles alimentaires. Je pensais à la drogue ou autre chose dans ce genre-là.

Maintenant, je pouvais voir ce qui se cachait derrière tout ça. Pourquoi il arborait toujours un tel air de souffrance, la façon dont il se tenait, la tristesse dans ses yeux. _Il se déteste,_ songeai-je tristement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser cette expression traverser mon visage. Je savais qu'elle était emplie de compassion et de pitié, et je ne voulais pas qu'il croie avoir fait une erreur en me révélant ça. Je posai doucement ma main sur la sienne, et je fus surprise lorsqu'il ne la retire pas, compte tenu ce qu'il m'avait dit de son aversion pour les contacts physiques. Il scruta ma main, avec le même air qu'en biologie, un mélange de surprise et de peur. Il sembla alors légèrement s'apaiser. Il semblait souffrir, et fatigué, comme si ça lui avait coûté beaucoup d'effort pour laisser échapper ces simples mots.

_Ça a du être difficile_, songeai-je. _Il cachait certainement ça depuis longtemps. Décider d'en parler est un grand pas._ Et j'étais contente que ce soit à moi qu'il ait décidé d'en parler. Je désirais l'aider autant que je le pourrai. Même si je ne savais pas comment.

- Hum… Et ta famille, est-ce qu'ils…, commençai-je.

- Oui, ils sont au courant.

La souffrance qu'arborait son visage m'était intolérable à voir. Ça me fendait le cœur. J'ignorai pourquoi, mais je sentais comme un lien, avec Edward. Un lien que je ne laisserais pas s'échapper.

Il me regarda, avec cette tristesse dans ses yeux. Mais il y avait autre chose. Du… soulagement ? Il semblait soulagé d'avoir finalement trouvé le courage de parler à quelqu'un. Cependant, cette expression disparut lorsqu'il me dévisagea. La douleur revint, et il se retourna, prenant son blouson. Il se leva pour partir, en murmurant :

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du t'en parler. Je n'aurais pas du te mêler à ça.

- Non, attends, le retins-je, et il s'arrêta. Edward. Je veux savoir. Parle-moi.

* * *

_Edward POV_

Est-ce que je l'ai bien entendue ? Elle veut toujours me connaître ? Même après ce que je viens juste de lui dire ?

Cette fille était vraiment unique. D'accord, elle m'avait lancé le même regard que ma famille me donnait depuis le mois dernier, après qu'ils aient tout découvert, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent dans son expression. Qui me disait qu'elle voulait savoir. Elle voulait _vraiment_ savoir. J'avais le sentiment qu'elle désirait faire tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour aider. Je ne voulais pas la blesser et lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien qui puisse m'aider. Je l'ai su dès que j'ai accepté le stupide marché de Carlisle, vendredi. Ils allaient faire mes bagages et m'envoyer à Seattle d'ici très peu de temps. Je ne reverrai probablement jamais Bella.

Je me retournai et la dévisageai. Elle me lança un regard suppliant.

- S'il te plaît. Parle-moi.

Elle voulait vraiment savoir, hein ? Je me rassis face à elle, ne croisant pas son regard. Elle posa sa main sur la mienne, et de nouveau, je ne la retirai pas. Je commençai à avoir confiance en cette fille, ce qui était un énorme progrès de ma part. Je n'ai jamais beaucoup accordé ma confiance, même lorsque mes parents étaient vivants, et certainement pas plus depuis leur mort. Je ne l'avais pas réellement fait depuis qu'ils ont disparu, mais pour une raison inconnue, j'étais obligé de parler à cette fille. De lui faire confiance.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? soufflai-je, d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure, croisant finalement son regard.

- Et bien… hum, pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as commencé ?

- Je ne sais pas, lui répondis-je franchement.

Je ne savais pas. C'était seulement ce dont j'avais besoin à ce moment-là. J'ignorai que cela prendrait de telles proportions, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.

- Je… hum… je suppose que c'était une manière de faire face à tout ça, tu vois ? Une façon de relativiser les choses.

- Quelles choses ? s'enquit-elle.

J'avais oublié que je ne lui avais pas parlé de mes parents. Elle croyait que Carlisle et Esmé étaient mes parents biologiques.

- Hum…

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment expliquer. Je n'en avais jamais eu besoin.

- Tu te souviens de Carlisle et Esmé ?

Elle acquiesça, confuse.

- Ce ne sont pas mes vrais parents. Mes véritables parents sont morts quand j'avais sept ans. Je suppose que je n'ai jamais réussi à m'y faire.

Sa main alla doucement se poser sur sa bouche, et son expression se fendit en une moue stupéfaite.

- Ne te méprends pas, Carlisle et Esmé sont les personnes les plus merveilleuses que j'aie rencontrée, et j'apprécie vraiment ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi, mais… je ne sais pas… j'ai juste…

Je m'interrompis, incapable de poursuivre. Je l'observai, elle arborait un air de profond chagrin. Est-ce qu'elle avait de la peine pour moi ? Je ne pouvais pas le croire.

- Même après que Carlisle et Esmé m'aient adopté, j'avais cet immense vide en moi. Il y avait cette douleur qui ne voulait pas s'en aller. Je n'arrivais pas à m'en débarrasser. Et quelques temps après, je me suis coupé en me faisant à déjeuner. J'avais fini par trouver quelque chose qui rendait ma souffrance émotionnelle plus facile à supporter. J'ai réalisé que je pouvais la remplacer par la douleur physique. Alors j'ai recommencé, de plus en plus, et pas seulement à me couper. J'ai cherché tous les moyens possibles pour me faire du mal, physiquement. Juste pour me distraire de la douleur de la perte de mes parents, je suppose.

J'étais heureux qu'elle m'ait laissé parler. Et qu'elle ne soit pas partie en courant. Alors j'ai continué. Sachant, ou du moins _espérant_, qu'elle ne me jugerait pas.

- Et alors, poursuivis-je, et alors, lorsque j'avais douze ans, j'ai eu une intoxication alimentaire. Je n'ai pas pu manger pendant une semaine. J'aimais le sentiment que ça me donnait, de ne pas manger. Même si j'étais malade, j'avais l'impression d'avoir le contrôle, tu comprends ? En fait, il y avait quelque chose de réel, un véritable vide physique qui apparaissait, comme si le vide émotionnel m'avait rongé pendant les cinq années précédentes. Alors, j'ai arrêté de manger. Et lorsque je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, je me faisais vomir.

- Ta famille n'a rien remarqué ? demanda-t-elle, et je secouai la tête.

- Non, c'était vraiment facile, bizarrement, de les duper. J'avais juste à être prudent. Cacher la nourriture, faire comme si je mangeais. Ça a marché pendant longtemps. Cinq ans, en fait, soupirai-je. C'était comme si j'étais enfin capable de maîtriser quelque chose qui n'était qu'un instinct. Je pouvais maîtriser ma faim. Ça me faisait me sentir fort, de dire non. De renier mes instincts naturels, et de voir les autres y céder. La plupart du temps, j'arrivais à sauter le petit-déjeuner ou le dîner, en prétendant que j'étais en retard pour l'école, en disant à Carlisle et Esmé que j'achèterai un truc sur le chemin, ou dans les distributeurs de l'école. Carlisle et Esmé n'avaient aucune raison de douter de moi. Je n'ai jamais rien pris à manger. Je pouvais éviter le dîner en feignant de m'endormir pendant que je faisais mes devoirs, en lisant, en regardant la télé ou autre chose. C'était toujours Esmé qui venait me voir, et elle ne me « réveillait » jamais, et elle me laissait tranquille.

Je poussai un nouveau soupir. Je ne pouvais pas croire que je lui racontais tous mes secrets. La souffrance de ma vie, comment je l'ai créée. Et pourtant, c'était si naturel de lui dire ça. C'était facile.

- J'avais un contrôle parfait. Même là où il aurait été si simple de manger, quand j'ai eu dix-sept ans, j'étais capable de tourner le dos comme ça, dis-je en claquant des doigts. C'était si simple. Mais même ça, ça n'atténuait pas la douleur de la mort de mes parents. J'ai commencé à m'enfoncer de plus en plus dans la dépression. Carlisle et Esmé voyaient bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, et ils ont même essayé de me parler, quelques fois, mais je leur répondais juste que j'étais préoccupé par les cours, ou des trucs comme ça. Ils ne se doutaient de rien.

- Mais tu as dit qu'ils savaient, fit-elle doucement remarquer. Si tu ne leur as pas dit, comment est-ce qu'ils l'ont découvert?

- Et bien…

C'était la partie la plus difficile. A mes yeux, ce qui était le plus honteux. Mon échec.

- Quelques semaines avant qu'on déménage, je… hum… j'en ai eu assez et je…

Je m'interrompis, et elle comprit soudainement ce que j'avais fait.

- C'est de là qu'elles viennent ?

Elle remonta les manches de mon pull, exposant les profondes cicatrices de mes poignets, qui n'étaient pas encore totalement guéries. L'évidence physique de mon échec. J'acquiesçai, et rabaissai mes manches. Je ne supportai pas de les regarder, qu'_elle_ les regarde.

- Oh, Edward.

Elle posa une main sur ma joue. Je m'écartai doucement, mais sa main resta là. Elle me fit lentement tourner la tête vers elle. Des larmes envahissaient ses yeux. Des larmes par ma faute.

- S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas.

Elle secouai la tête, murmurant quelque chose comme : « je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ».

- De toute façon, Alice m'a trouvé, et on m'a amené à l'hôpital. Ils ont fait des examens qui leur ont tout révélé. C'est comme ça, qu'ils ont tout découvert. Après ça, Carlisle et Esmé ont décidé que Chicago n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour nous, et nous avons emménagé ici. Tu es la seule personne à qui j'ai raconté tout ça. Tu es la seule personne à en savoir autant. Même ma famille ne sait pas depuis combien de temps que je me fais ça, bien que les examens de l'hôpital leur en donne une assez bonne idée.

Je secouai la tête, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire que je dévoilai presque mon âme à cette fille.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi. Elle avait encore les larmes aux yeux, mais il semblait qu'elle arrivait à se retenir.

- Alors, que s'est-il passé avec Emmett ?

- Et bien, c'était après que tu sois partie. Esmé nous a appelé pour le dîner. J'ai trouvé inutile de continuer à jouer le jeu de la « famille heureuse », comme on le faisait tous les jours, et je suis monté dans ma chambre. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait au rez-de-chaussée, mais j'ai entendu des cris, et aussi quelque chose se briser. J'ai essayé de l'ignorer, et j'ai commencé à écouter de la musique.

Je secouai la tête, sachant que c'était à ce moment-là qu'Emmett avait décidé d'essayer me forcer à manger.

- Après une minute ou deux, la porte de ma chambre s'est ouverte. Je n'y ai pas fait attention, c'était devenu une habitude pour eux de me surveiller. Surtout depuis que je…

Je m'interrompis.

- …mais j'ai levé les yeux quand la porte ne s'est pas refermée, et j'ai vu Emmett, dans l'encadrement de ma porte. Il semblait pleurer, et il portait un sac dans ses mains. J'ai compris ce qu'il allait faire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? s'enquit-elle.

Je discernai la peur dans sa voix. Elle voyait la carrure d'Emmett, et je supposais qu'elle imaginait combien il pouvait être effrayant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, Edward ?

- Il a essayé de me forcer à manger.

J'entendis réprimer une exclamation.

- Et il a réussi, jusqu'à un certain point. Il m'a maintenu au sol et il a réussi à m'enfoncer quelque chose de sucré et de dégoûtant dans la bouche. J'ai essayé de le cracher, mais il a mis sa main devant ma bouche, et sur mon nez. Je ne pouvais pas respirer, et je savais que le seul moyen qu'il enlève sa main était d'avaler ça. Alors, je l'ai fait.

Je me souvins de l'horrible sensation de la chose qu'Emmett m'avait forcé à avaler. Je me souvins aussi du manque total de contrôle. J'avais été complètement impuissant. A la merci de mon frère.

A cet instant, elle s'est un peu avancée et elle a essuyé chacune des larmes sur mes joues. Je n'avais pas réalisé que je pleurais.

- Je suis sincèrement navrée qu'il t'ait fait ça, Edward.

- Je déteste l'admettre, mais j'avais peur. J'avais peur de mon propre frère. Je ne savais pas jusqu'où il irait. Jusqu'où il pourrait aller pour me faire manger. Je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole depuis. Je sais qu'il est désolé, mais je ne peux tout simplement pas lui pardonner.

Je remuai la tête, lorsque je me souvins avoir du être dans la même pièce que lui, à la réunion de famille.

- Après que j'ai avalé ce qu'il m'avait donné, il en essayait de m'en remettre dans la bouche. Carlisle est arrivé et tout le monde est entré dans la chambre, ayant compris ce qu'Emmett faisait. Je n'avais jamais vu Carlisle aussi en colère. Je l'ai même entendu jurer, il devait être complètement fou de rage.

J'eus un petit sourire satisfait en repensant à la remontrance que Carlisle avait adressée à Emmett dans les jours suivants.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

Cette fille ne cessera jamais de m'étonner. Après tout ça, elle voulait toujours me connaître. Elle voulait toujours me fréquenter, et elle voulait même savoir ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait aussi des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. J'imaginai quelqu'un entrer maintenant et nous voyant comme ça assis autour la table, pleurant tous les deux, il penserait que quelqu'un était mort ou quelque chose comme ça.

_Mais quelqu'un _est_ mort_, songeai-je amèrement. _Moi. _

Je le savais, et je m'en fichais.

Vraiment ? Plonger dans les yeux de Bella me donnait un semblant d'espoir, me donnait l'impression que tout _pourrait_ aller bien, après tout ce temps. Je ne savais pas trop quoi en faire.

- Carlisle a demandé une « réunion de famille », comme il dit, lui répondis-je, fixant la main qu'elle avait placé sur la mienne.

J'étais stupéfait par l'allure naturelle que ça avait.

- Il voulait discuter de ce qui s'était passé. Et Esmé et lui désiraient aussi nous dire quelque chose. Et je ne pense pas qu'il avait envie de le répéter.

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

- Ils vont m'envoyer dans un hôpital spécialisé à Seattle.

Je levai les yeux vers elle. Elle arborait un regard de véritable angoisse, un de ceux que je ne pouvais pas supporter, alors je détournai les yeux.

- Quand ? mumura-t-elle.

- Ils devaient m'y emmener à la fin de la semaine.

J'ai entendu un souffle brusque s'échapper de ses lèvres.

- Mais Carlisle a dit que si je montrai des signes d'amélioration dans le mois qui vient, il appellerait l'hôpital et annulerait l'inscription.

- Tu penses que tu peux le faire ? demanda-t-elle.

Quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix me disait qu'elle ne voulait pas que je parte. Je me passai la main dans les cheveux.

- Je ne sais pas, Bella, dis-je en la regardant. Je ne sais pas.

Elle soupira et me fixa.

- Je vais t'aider, affirma-t-elle.

Je la dévisageai, et son expression m'indiqua qu'elle était sérieuse. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je ne _voulais_ pas aller mieux. Je ne _voulais_ pas faire d'effort. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était disparaître. Je grimaçai intérieurement, en songeant que j'allais devoir mentir à Bella également. Tromper ma famille était difficile. Ils savaient quoi rechercher, mais même si ce n'était pas le cas de Bella, j'avais honte de lui mentir.

- Merci, murmurai-je, avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Nous restâmes assis en silence pendant un moment, aucun de nous ne se préoccupant d'être en retard en classe. Ça n'avait plus d'importance pour moi. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que j'étais assis là, avec Bella, et qu'elle savait. Elle savait tout. Même plus de choses que ma famille. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots. Elle allait essayer de m'aider. Et je me sentais mal de seulement prétendre accepter cette aide. Je ne pouvais pas sincèrement me dire que j'allais écouter quiconque, parce qu'il y avait de forte chance que je ne le fasse pas.

Tout à coup, mon portable se mit à sonner. C'était Rosalie.

- Allo ? répondis-je.

_- Mais putain, où est-ce que tu es, Edward ?_

Elle paniquait.

_- Tu n'es encore pas venu en anglais ! On t'attend dans le parking du lycée. Nom de Dieu, où est-ce que tu es ?_

Je jetai un œil à ma montre. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'autant de temps avait passé. Les cours étaient finis depuis cinq minutes, et bien sûr, ils attendaient que je les rejoigne pour rentrer à la maison.

- Hum… Je suis chez Bella Swan, dis-je.

Je me pinçai le nez, alors qu'un mal de tête m'éprenait soudain.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là-bas ? _demanda-t-elle, confuse.

Je l'entendais murmurer aux autres :

_- Qui est Bella Swan ? _

Alice lui répondit :

_- C'est la partenaire de biologie d'Edward. Tu sais, la fille qui est venue à la maison, la semaine dernière. _

J'entendis le « oh » de Rosalie, qui venait de se souvenir, et elle continua à mon adresse :

_- Et bien, où est-ce qu'elle vit ? On va venir passer te prendre._

- Euh, je te la passe.

Je tendis le téléphone à Bella. Elle paraissait assez appréhensive, mais elle prit tout de même le téléphone.

- Allo ? dit-elle, hésitante.

Elle indiqua le chemin pour aller chez elle du lycée, et elle me rendit le téléphone.

_- On sera là dans cinq minut_es, dit Rosalie avant de raccrocher.

- Ils viennent te chercher ? demanda-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai.

- Quand tu dis ça, on a l'impression que ce sont des médecins qui venaient me chercher pour m'envoyer à l'asile, raillai-je.

Elle eut un petit sourire.

- Ce n'était pas drôle, je sais.

On resta assis, nous observant l'un l'autre pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'on entende un coup de klaxon qui nous indiquait que mes frères et sœurs étaient là. Je pris mon blouson, rangeai la chaise, et marchai vers l'entrée, Bella juste derrière moi.

Alors que j'avais descendu la moitié des escaliers du porche, je m'arrêtai et me retournai.

- Bella ?

Elle fixait la voiture, essayant de deviner qui était qui à travers les vitres. Tous nous observaient. En entendant son nom, elle me regarda une nouvelle fois.

- Merci, pour aujourd'hui, de m'avoir écouter.

Je lui souris encore une fois. Ce n'était pas un large sourire, mais j'espérai qu'il lui montrait que je lui étais reconnaissant d'avoir été là. Elle acquiesça.

- Pas de problèmes.

Et elle me rendit un sourire.

Tandis que je montai dans la voiture, j'étais conscient de tous leurs regards sur moi. C'était Jasper qui conduisait, cette fois. A nouveau, ils m'avaient laissé la place de devant, soit parce qu'ils avaient l'impression qu'ils le devaient, parce que c'était ma voiture, soit parce qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait s'asseoir à côté de moi, je n'en avais aucune idée. Non que ça me pose problème, pour être honnête. J'étais content qu'ils me gardent cette place. Ça voulait dire que je ne risquais aucun contact physique.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? demanda Rosalie. Pourquoi est-ce que tu étais chez elle ?

Connaissant mes problèmes de contact avec les gens, ils savaient que rien n'avait pu entre Bella et moi, sur _ce_ plan-là. Mais ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qui s'était passé entre nous.

- Je lui ai dit, murmurai-je, en observant l'extérieur par ma fenêtre.

- Tu lui as dit quoi ?

Jasper paraissait anxieux. Il me regardait du coin de l'oeil, tandis que les autres me fixaient.

- Edward ! Tu lui as dit quoi ?

Il était maintenant impatient. Je continuais à regarder le paysage défiler à travers la fenêtre.

- Tout.

* * *

review...?


	13. Chaptire 13 : Consequences

**Saving Edward**

* * *

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire provient de l'imagination de twiXlite, je ne fais que traduire sa magnifique histoire…

Bonsoir à tous ! Comme promis, le 13ème chapitre… Il est plutôt court mais non moins intéressant. Une seule faveur : ne me tuez pas pour la fin, n'oubliez pas que ce n'est qu'une traduction, et que ce n'est pas moi qui ait coupé _là_. Et surtout que vous avez besoin de moi pour avoir la suite (d'accord, hein ?).

Franchement, je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire ! On a atteint plus de 200 reviews ! Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça fait plaisir, je ne suis que la traductrice, mais ça fait bigrement plaisir quand même… Alors un grand merci à tous !

Concernant la suite, normalement, vu la longueur du chapitre (plus ou moins équivalente à celui-ci) je devrais être en mesure de le traduire pour demain soir… Au pire, ce sera jeudi soir ! Et bien voilà, je crois que c'est tout bon alors : bonne lecture…

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Consequences**

* * *

_Edward POV_

La dispute qui s'ensuivit fut épique.

Je jurerai qu'elle mériterait d'entrer dans le Livre des records si quelqu'un avait pris la peine de mesurer les décibels. J'étais étonné qu'Emmett soit arrivé à se contenir jusqu'à ce qu'on soit rentré dans la maison.

Je savais que ça ne tarderait pas.

Dès que nous entrâmes, Emmett s'assit au bas des escaliers, et Rosalie resta debout sur le palier de la porte. Emmett me lança un regard haineux.

- MAIS PUTAIN A QUOI EST-CE QUE TU PENSAIS EDWARD !? me hurla-t-il, en se levant, mais sans s'éloigner des escaliers.

Je réalisais soudain que s'il était là, je ne pouvais pas monter. Que Rosalie reste postée à la porte prit tout son sens : je ne pouvais pas échapper à ça.

N'ayant pu échapper à ce cri, Carlisle et Esmé apparurent dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, côte à côte ; je n'avais aucune porte de sortie.

Encore une fois, j'étais pris au piège.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda Carlisle, alternant son regard entre Emmett et moi, apparemment à court de mots.

J'étais surpris qu'aucun d'eux ne l'ait appelé pour lui dire ce que j'avais fait.

- DEMANDE-LUI ! cria Emmett, en pointant son doigt vers moi.

Carlisle et Esmé se tournèrent vers moi, mais je ne bougeai pas, et fixai Emmett. Lorsque Emmett comprit que je ne leur dirai rien, il le fit pour moi.

- Il lui a parlé ! Apparemment, il lui a TOUT RACONTE !!!

Il avait la respiration hachée, à présent.

- TU AS UNE IDEE DE CE QUE TU AS FAIT EN LUI PARLANT EDWARD !?

- Je sais exactement ce que j'ai fait, répondis-je calmement. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous réalise ce que c'est pour moi ? De vivre ici ? D'être tout le temps observé ? Est-ce qu'aucun de vous a jamais écouté ce que je voulais ? Non ! Aucun de vous n'a jamais écouté ce que j'avais à dire ! Vous avez tous vos propres idées de ce que je veux ! De l'_aide_ dont j'ai besoin. Mais aucun de vous ne se rend compte que JE NE VEUX PAS D'AIDE !!! Je n'ai pas besoin de vos idées ! Je ne veux pas que vous essayiez de M'AIDER ET DE ME FORCER À MANGER !

Je dardai Emmett du regard en disait ça.

- Tout ce que je veux, c'est quelqu'un pour m'écouter. Ce qu'aucun de vous ne semble capable de faire !

Je soupirai, et m'ébouriffai les cheveux, en me laissant tomber sur le canapé. Je savais que je m'énervai, et que ce n'était pas bien. Je savais ce qui se passerait si je m'énervai trop. J'essayai de me calmer, me concentrant sur le rythme de ma respiration.

- Mais Bella… elle m'a écouté.

Je levai les yeux vers eux.

- Elle s'est assise, et elle a écouté. Vous savez ce que ça fait ? Ça fait du bien, c'est agréable, naturel. C'était tout ce que je voulais. Quelqu'un qui n'avait aucun préjugé, pas comme cette famille toute entière !

- Ce n'est pas ça dont il est question Edward ! s'exclama Rosalie. Et si elle en parle à quelqu'un !? Si elle laisse échapper ça par accident, si elle cafte aux commères qu'elle appelle amis ?

- Elle ne le fera pas.

- Tu ne le sais pas, Edward, rétorqua Alice d'une voix douce.

Génial, même elle était contre moi.

- Tu ne sais pas si elle va le répéter. Tu ne la connais même pas.

- Elle ne dira rien, répétai-je.

- Edward, intervint Carlisle, de son habituel ton doux. Ils marquent un point. Tu ne connais pas cette fille. Tu ne sais pas si elle va ou non le répéter. Elle t'a peut-être dit qu'elle ne le ferait pas, mais ce que disent les gens et ce qu'ils font sont deux choses complètement différentes.

Je me levai brusquement, les prenant tous par surprise. Je me fichais de ce qui pouvait m'arriver. Ils m'avaient juste convaincu de ce que je pensais.

- Voyez, m'exclamai-je, en les détaillant tous. C'est exactement ce dont je parle. Vous ne M'ECOUTEZ PAS ! Vous êtes si persuadés de ce qui est le mieux, vous ne prenez même pas ce que je dis en considération ! Et, corrigez-moi si je me trompe, mais c'est DE MA PUTAIN DE VIE DONT ON PARLE LA !!!

- Edward, calme-toi.

Esmé s'approcha de moi et posa une main sur mon épaule.

- Non, lançai-je, en retirant sa main. Ne me touche pas.

Elle se recula, blessée.

- Ne parle pas comme ça à ma mère ! gronda Emmett de l'escalier.

Il me scrutait d'une telle façon que je devinai aisément que si Carlisle et Esmé n'étaient pas dans la pièce, il n'aurait aucun scrupule à me sauter dessus.

- Qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit de penser qu'on s'en fiche, hein, Edward ? Tu sais, Maman et Papa ont supporté la plupart de tes conneries pendant des années ! Peut-être qu'ils auraient du te laisser à l'orphelinat ! Ça nous aurait évité beaucoup de problèmes.

- Emmett !

Carlisle lui faisait face, maintenant.

- Ne parle pas à ton frère de cette façon ! Tu sais qu'il…

- Lui ! s'écria Emmett, en me pointant du doigt. Ce n'est pas mon frère ! C'est juste un gamin pleurnichard qui a besoin d'une bonne raclée et qui doit apprendre à s'occuper de ses putains de problèmes comme nous tous ! Pas en se laissant mourir de faim, ou en se coupant comme un morceau de viande ! Tu dois grandir Edward !

Je décrochai complètement après ça. Je ne prêtais aucune attention à ce qui se passait ensuite. Je me suis juste rassis, et j'ai regardé fixement devant moi. J'entendais Carlisle et Emmett se hurler dessus ; Jasper et les filles se disputaient entre eux, et Esmé essayait désespérément de calmer tout le monde.

« Se tuer à petit feu (*) », j'avais entendu dire. Je comprenais maintenant ce que ça voulait dire. Je savais que mon corps ne supporterait plus très longtemps ce genre de traitement. Je savais que mon cœur s'épuisait, et qu'un jour – probablement proche – il lâcherait. Mais je m'en fichais. J'avais conscience de tout ça, et pourtant, ce n'était pas assez pour m'arrêter. Pour que je demande de l'aide. S'il n'y avait pas tout ça, je n'étais pas sûr de ce qui pourrait arriver.

Après un moment, les voix semblèrent s'éteindre, et j'entendis des portes claquer de tous les côtés. Devinant que j'étais seul dans la pièce, je m'allongeai sur le canapé, soulagé de cette solitude. Je fermai les yeux, et je dus m'endormir, parce que lorsque je repris conscience j'étais dans mon lit, encore habillé. Je regardai mon réveil. 6h49.

J'étais tombé endormi et quelqu'un, sûrement Jasper ou Carlisle, m'avait amené dans ma chambre durant la nuit. Je sortis du lit, et prenais ma douche, savourant la sensation de l'eau chaude sur ma peau. Pour une raison inconnue, je me sentais en sécurité lorsque j'étais sous la douche. Peut-être était-ce la chaleur, que c'était rassurant. Quoique ce fût, je détestai devoir sortir de la douche. Je me séchai rapidement et m'habillai. Je descendais et vis qu'Esmé était déjà dans la cuisine. Elle faisait le petit-déjeuner, que je devais manger, en accord avec le marché de Carlisle.

A leur insu, je ne mangeai jamais le petit-déjeuner. Comme Esmé et moi étions toujours les premiers levés, il était très facile de lui cacher que je ne mangeai pas. Dès qu'elle me servait les toasts – elle pensait que manger la même chose chaque matin serait plus aisé – il était très simple de la tromper. Prenant un petit morceau, et le dissimulant dans ma manche, ou dans une de mes poches à chaque fois qu'elle tournait le dos, elle croyait que je mangeai.

Je n'aimais pas mentir à Esmé, je ne pouvais pas arrêter. Cette routine était inscrite dans ma tête, et ce n'allait pas être simple de la briser. Il semblait que c'était quelque chose que ma famille ne pouvait accepter.

La semaine suivante se passa sans incident. Je ne parlais toujours pas à Emmett. Je ne pouvais même pas rester dans la même pièce que lui, je quittai les lieux dès qu'il montrait le bout du nez. Jusqu'à présent, Carlisle était satisfait de mes efforts. J'en devenais plus sournois. Je n'aimais pas leur mentir, particulièrement après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour moi durant toutes ces années.

Je passai de plus en plus de temps avec Bella. Chaque matin, elle me rejoignait à mon casier, et nous allions en classe. Et selon celui qui sortait en premier, on attendait l'autre à la sortie de sa classe. J'aimais bien être avec elle. Elle me donnait l'impression que tout allait bien.

Le temps que Bella et moi passions ensemble n'avait pas échappé à ses nombreux admirateurs. Mike Newton en particulier. Il apparaissait qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à faire rentrer dans sa petite tête que Bella n'était pas intéressée et qu'elle ne céderait pas à ses charmes ni ne sortirait avec lui. Elle m'avait dit – et à lui également – que ça ne risquerait pas d'arriver. Et il lui semblait que c'était à cause de moi qu'elle refusait ses avances. Mais il ne disait rien, certainement parce qu'il y avait toujours la menace qu'Emmett lui fasse passer un sale quart d'heures s'il tentait quoique ce soit. En dépit du fait qu'Emmett et moi n'étions pas en bon terme, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il tolérerait que quiconque s'en prenne à moi. C'était la même chose pour Jasper et les filles. Quiconque avait affaire à eux, il avait également affaire avec Emmett. Tout au fond de moi, j'étais reconnaissant de cette menace silencieuse, bien que compte tenu de son récent comportement, je ne le lui dirai jamais.

Alors que je rejoignais Bella, lundi matin, je tournai à l'angle du couloir, et marchai droit sur Mike. Il ne sembla pas très heureux de me voir. Mais il ne l'avait jamais été, alors son expression ne me surprit pas.

- Désolé, marmonnai-je.

Je m'apprêtai à le contourner, mais il me bloqua le passage.

- Quoi ? demandai-je impatiemment.

- Alors, tu crois que tu peux avoir Bella ? demanda-t-il, me dévisageant.

- De quoi tu te mêles ? On est amis, faut que tu fasses avec.

Je ne bougeai pas, et il baissa les yeux.

- Elle ne t'appartient pas.

Je savais que ça sonnait comme une réplique d'un film à l'eau de rose, mais c'était la vérité : elle ne lui appartenait pas.

- Ça, c'est ce que tu penses, Cullen.

Il ne bougeait toujours pas. Je voulus le contourner, mais il me bouscula contre les casiers (**) et se plaça devant moi.

- Tu crois que tu es malin, hein, Cullen ? Et bien, je vais te montrer que non.

- C'est ça, Mike.

Je m'avançai pour l'éviter, mais il agrippa le col de mon pull et me plaqua contre les casiers. J'espérai que quelqu'un ait entendu et apparaîtrait dans le couloir. J'apprécierais qu'il ait des problèmes pour un tel comportement. Non que je sois un ange ou quoique ce soit – j'en étais loin -, mais qui sait qui d'autre il avait déjà ou allait traiter comme ça. Et je voulais qu'il réalise qu'agir ainsi n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour obtenir les faveurs de Bella.

Soudain, tout ce qui concernait Mike sortit de ma tête. J'avais du mal à respirer, et je ressentais une immense douleur dans la poitrine, et je savais que ce n'était pas par là que Mike me plaquait contre les casiers. La douleur se propageait, du bas de ma poitrine, jusqu'à mon épaule. C'était différent de toutes les souffrances que j'avais connues avant, elle consumait tous mes sens. Mon ouïe faiblit tout à coup, et bien que Mike était seulement à quelques centimètres de moi, j'entendais à peine ce qu'il disait. La confusion envahit son visage, alors que la douleur s'amplifiait, et je commençai à ne plus sentir les doigts de ma main gauche. Ma vision commença à devenir floue, et je sus que j'allais m'évanouir.

- MIKE ! entendis-je quelqu'un hurler.

Ça ressemblait à la voix de Bella, mais je ne pouvais en être sûr. Je me tournai pour regarder, mais ma vue se décolorait, et je distinguais à peine la personne qui courait vers nous. Je l'entendis crier quelque chose comme : « Bon Dieu mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » mais les mots me passaient au travers.

Soudain, je sentis la poigne de Mike se libérer, et je m'écroulai au sol, me tenant la poitrine de la main droite, puisque je ne sentais plus la gauche, encore incapable de respirer correctement.

- Edward !

J'entendis quelqu'un crier mon nom. Quelqu'un qui me caressait le visage. Je reconnaissais Bella à ce toucher. Ce fut la dernière chose que je sentis alors que je laissai la douleur de ma poitrine m'envahir, et je sombrai dans les ténèbres.

* * *

(*) : l'expression réellement employée est « slow suicide », j'ai fait de mon mieux pour trouver un équivalent à peu près plausible, mais ça ne cadre vraiment…

(**)nda (traduite, bien sûr^^) : « je sais que Mike n'est pas violent, mais c'est un point crucial pour la suite de l'histoire, alors faut faire avec. »

Promis, la suite demain soir !

* * *

review… ?


	14. Chapitre 14 : Rushed to Hospital

**Saving Edward**

* * *

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire provient de l'imagination de twiXlite, je ne fais que traduire sa magnifique histoire…

Bonsoir à tous ! Oui, oui, nous sommes encore mercredi soir ! Minuit n'est pas passé… J'ai bien cru que je n'arriverais pas à le finir pour ce soir !

J'ai eu un léger contre-temps, cet aprèm (en fait, mon copain est venu chez moi…^^) et du coup, je n'ai pas eu le temps de continuer la traduction, alors je m'en suis occupée ce soir, face à Dr House… ce qui fait que je n'ai pas bien compris ce qui se passait dans le 1er épisode, mais bon… C'est pas bien grave^^.

Encore une fois, je remercie tous les reviewers ! Les fidèles comme les nouveaux, ainsi que les anonymes, auxquels je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre, mais je les remercie de tout cœur !

Egalement, j'ai reçu un MP de Shiaru-chan, et je n'ai pas pu te répondre en MP… Alors j'espère que tu as bien reçu mon mail…

Concernant le chapitre 15, un POV Carlisle, je crois pouvoir le traduire pour demain soir, sauf en cas de visite inopinée^^.

Voilà voilà, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Rushed to Hospital**

* * *

_Bella POV_

Tout ce qu'Edward m'avait dit, ça faisait beaucoup à digérer.

Il avait des troubles alimentaires. Et il s'automutilait. Ça me brisait le coeur de penser combien il souffrait, et je voulais l'aider autant que je le pourrai. J'étais consciente de ne pas être capable de faire beaucoup, étant donné que je n'avais pas d'expérience face à des choses de cette ampleur, mais j'allais essayer. Je voulais essayer de l'aider à s'ouvrir un peu plus, qu'il me parle de ses sentiments, lui montrer que j'étais son amie. Il semblait que c'était ce dont il avait le plus besoin en ce moment. Quelqu'un pour l'écouter.

Après ses révélations, Edward sembla plus détendu. Il arborait toujours cette douleur sur le visage, et je savais que cela prendrait beaucoup de temps avant qu'il soit capable de s'en défaire, s'il y arrivait un jour. Pour autant que j'en savais à présent, tout me semblait plus clair, à son propos. Je me rappelai qu'il n'avait pas touché son assiette, lorsque je l'avais vu à la cafétéria, le premier jour. Il m'avait qu'il avait acquis un contrôle parfait, qu'il était capable de dire tout simplement non. _Cela doit être très difficile pour lui_, songeai-je tristement, après qu'il ait quitté ma maison.

Je ne préférai pas penser à ce qui allait se passer lorsqu'il rentrerait chez lui. Sa famille aura sans doute deviné qu'il m'avait parlé, et une dispute allait probablement s'ensuivre. Je ne voulais pas imaginer Edward en train de se disputer avec Emmett, tout simplement parce qu'il était si grand et si fort, et après qu'Edward m'ait dit qu'il avait essayé de le forcer à manger, je ne voulais pas penser à ce qu'Emmett était capable de faire.

Edward et moi commençâmes à passer de plus en plus de temps ensemble. On se rejoignait avant le début des cours. En temps normal, j'arrivais avant lui et je l'attendais à son casier. Son expression semblait toujours s'adoucir lorsqu'il me voyait, et je savais qu'il éprouvait une sorte de soulagement à me voir là. J'ignorai comment je le savais, mais je le savais, c'est tout. Peut-être était-ce parce que je ressentais la même vague de soulagement en le voyant apparaître à l'angle du couloir. Mais ce n'était sûrement pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il était probablement soulagé que je ne m'enfuie pas en courant, que je reste là, désirant être son amie ; alors que moi, j'étais rassurée de le voir toujours là. Il paraissait si fragile, si faible. On avait l'impression qu'il menaçait de s'écrouler à tout moment. Je ne le supporterais pas si ça arrivait.

Je remarquai qu'il souriait un peu plus, à présent. Avais-je réellement pu faire ça ? J'en doutais. Je n'avais rien de spécial. J'étais juste Bella Swan. Une fille ordinaire, si vous voulez. Mais il me donnait toujours l'impression d'être plus que ça. La façon dont il me regardait. C'était dur à expliquer.

Tous les jours, au déjeuner, nous allions nous asseoir sous l'arbre, où nous avions passé notre heure de libre, il y a quelques semaines. C'était comme si c'était notre petit coin à nous, où les problèmes extérieurs ne pouvaient nous atteindre. Mais ils nous atteignaient, à chaque déjeuner. Il essayait toujours de manger un petit quelque chose, mais je voyais le mal que cela lui causait, et je n'insistai pas. Je savais qu'Esmé lui faisait prendre le petit-déjeuner chaque matin – je m'étais rapprochée de la sœur d'Edward, Alice, et elle me racontait ce qui se passait chez eux, comme elle savait que j'étais inquiète et que je désirais apporter mon aide – alors je supposais qu'il essayait de faire des efforts. Bien que la menace de l'hôpital planait toujours au-dessus de lui. Je me demandais souvent si l'hôpital ne serait pas le meilleur endroit pour lui. Il pourrait obtenir l'aide dont il avait besoin, entouré de gens dans la même situation que lui. Il pourrait aller mieux. Le point noir serait que je n'aurais pas le droit de le voir. Il me semblait que dans les endroits comme ça, seules les familles avaient un droit de visite, ce qui m'attristait. Bien sûr, je n'exprimais jamais mes pensées à haute voix. Je ne voulais pas le blesser. Il était suffisamment fragile et seul, je ne voulais pas aggraver la situation.

L'amitié qui se tissait entre Edward et moi n'avait échappé à personne autour de nous. Bien évidemment, les Cullen l'avaient remarqué, puisqu'il était leur frère et ils semblaient tous encourager notre amitié – hormis Emmett, qui pensait que j'allais répéter tout ce que je savais, bien que j'aie assuré plusieurs fois que je ne le ferais jamais. Jasper m'avait appris, en classe d'anglais, qu'Edward ne s'était jamais réellement confié à quelqu'un, et qu'il était heureux qu'Edward ait trouvé quelqu'un à qui il pouvait faire confiance. Il m'avait également dit que les filles partageaient son avis. Mais tout le monde n'était pas ravi de notre amitié naissante. Jessica, par exemple, était vexée, parce que même si Edward était assise à côté d'elle en anglais, il ne lui adressait que difficilement la parole.

Je savais également que quelqu'un d'autre n'appréciait pas cette amitié : Mike Newton. Il avait le béguin pour moi depuis que j'étais arrivée à Forks l'année dernière, et en dépit de mes nombreux, très nombreux, refus, il ne semblait pas avoir réussi à faire rentrer dans sa petite tête que je ne sortirai pas avec lui. Il scrutait Edward avec une haine que je ne lui avais jamais vue.

Lundi matin, j'attendais Edward à son casier. Je jetai un œil à ma montre. _Il est en retard_. Alice m'avait déjà dit qu'Emmett mettait du temps à se lever le lundi matin, alors je n'étais pas trop inquiète. Je continuais à l'attendre. Je tournai le regard vers le parking, que je pouvais voir de là où j'étais, la Volvo des Cullen était là. Alors où était Edward ?

Je commençai vraiment à m'inquiéter, maintenant. Je sortis mon portable de mon sac et commençait à composer le numéro d'Edward, lorsque j'entendis un fracas étrange. Je décidai d'aller voir ce qui se passait, tout en appelant Edward. Je tournai à l'angle du couloir, et je vis ce qui avait causé ce bruit. Mike était en train de plaquer quelqu'un contre les casiers.

Edward.

- Mike ! hurlai-je, me ruant vers lui. Arrête ça, bon Dieu qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je compris ce qu'il faisait. Il voulait qu'Edward arrête de me tourner autour. Il était évident qu'il n'aimait pas Edward, et notre amitié, mais il allait trop loin.

Il lâcha Edward, et celui-ci tomba au sol. Il arborait un air de souffrance extrême, et il se tenait la poitrine. Je vis qu'il avait du mal à respirer.

- Edward ! criai-je. Edward !?

Je le retournai et posai sa tête sur mes genoux, caressant son visage. Il semblait complètement ailleurs.

- Mike, va chercher de l'aide!

Je me retournai mais Mike avait déjà disparu.

- AU SECOURS !!! VENEZ M'AIDER ! hurlai-je.

Je sentis les larmes couler sur mes joues.

- Que diable se passe-t-il ici ? entendis-je dire Mr Banner, alors qu'il s'avançait dans le couloir. Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il nous regarda, Edward et moi.

- Mademoiselle Swan ?

Je secouai la tête. Il téléphonait déjà aux urgences.

- Cinq minutes ? Vous ne pouvez pas venir plus vite ? Il ne va vraiment pas bien, indiqua Mr Banner.

_Merci mon Dieu_, songeai-je.

- Ça va aller, Edward, l'ambulance est en chemin. Accroche-toi, Edward, je t'en prie tiens bon, suppliai-je, ne pouvant me retenir.

Les élèves avaient commencé à sortir des salles de classe, et se parlaient les uns aux autres.

- S'il te plaît, accroche-toi.

- Bella, est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Mr Banner s'accroupit à côté de moi. Je secouai la tête, incapable de contrôler mes pleurs.

- Je veux que vous retourniez tous en classe ! Sans exception ! cria-t-il aux élèves qui commençaient à s'entasser dans le couloir tout autour de nous. MAINTENANT !

Ils sursautèrent et se précipitèrent dans leur classe.

Mme Cope, la réceptionniste, courrait dans le couloir, suivie par deux secouristes. Mr Banner m'éloigna d'Edward, et les ambulanciers m'empêchaient de le voir. Je m'écroulai sur Mr Banner en sanglotant.

- Mme Cope, allez chercher les autres enfants Cullen, et dites leur d'aller dans le bureau du proviseur, s'il vous plaît. Dès que l'ambulance emmènera Edward à l'hôpital, je téléphonerai au Docteur et à Mme Cullen. Mlle Swan, vous voulez aller en classe, ou rentrer chez vous ?

- Non ! m'exclamai-je, relevant la tête pour les regarder, les deux ambulanciers s'occupaient toujours d'Edward. Je veux aller avec Edward. S'il vous plaît. Je peux ? S'il vous plaît ?

Les secouristes soulevèrent Edward et le déposèrent sur le brancard.

- Ça ne pose pas de problèmes si elle va avec lui à l'hôpital ? leur demande Mr Banner. Elle et Mr Cullen étaient très proches depuis ces dernières semaines.

- Oui, aucun problème, répondit l'ambulancier.

Je lui souris. Je remerciai Mr Banner, et suivis les ambulanciers et Edward, qui portait un masque à oxygène, et était branché à un monitoring cardiaque. Duquel je pouvais entendre que son rythme cardiaque était faible et erratique.

Ils chargèrent rapidement Edward dans l'ambulance.

- Mademoiselle ? me demanda l'un d'eux. Vous voulez rester à l'arrière avec lui ou monter devant ?

Je regardai l'arrière de l'ambulance. L'autre secouriste branchait Edward à un autre monitoring qu'ils avaient à l'intérieur.

- Je peux venir à l'arrière ? demandai-je.

- Bien sûr.

Je grimpai à l'arrière, prenant garde de ne pas déranger Edward ou l'ambulancier qui s'occupait de lui. Il essayait de lui poser une perfusion. Je vis son air choqué lorsqu'il remarqua les cicatrices qui constellaient la peau d'Edward. Il me lança un triste regard, et je le lui retournai avant de poser les yeux sur Edward. Le masque recouvrait son visage du nez jusqu'au menton, alors je ne pouvais pas réellement voir son visage.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demandai-je doucement. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

- Il semblerait qu'il ait eu une crise cardiaque, mademoiselle.

Une crise cardiaque ? Mais comment !? Il avait seulement dix-sept ans !

- Il va s'en sortir ?

- Je ne sais pas. Nous devons attendre, et voir ce que dira le médecin à l'hôpital.

Il m'adressa un regard rassurant, essayant visiblement de me réconforter, mais ce fut sans succès.

Tout à coup, l'ambulance s'arrêta, et l'ambulancier de devant descendit. Les portes arrière s'ouvrirent et je vis toute une équipe d'infirmières et de médecins se ruer vers nous. Je me reculai au fond de l'ambulance, pour ne pas les déranger alors qu'ils sortaient Edward. Je les suivis alors qu'ils l'emmenaient à l'intérieur des urgences, criant tout un tas de mots que je ne comprenais pas.

- J'ai peur que tu ne doives attendre là, ma chérie, me dit une infirmière, qui semblait plutôt sympathique. Nous allons prendre soin de lui, ajouta-t-elle en voyant mon expression inquiète.

Elle entra ensuite dans la salle où ils avaient emmené Edward, disparaissant derrière les portes closes.

- Bella ! cria quelqu'un.

Je me retournai et reconnus l'homme comme étant le père adoptif d'Edward, Carlisle.

- Bella ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je sais qu'Edward a été emmené ici. Je l'ai vu. Bella, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai besoin de savoir.

Il était hors d'haleine, et il paniquait. Il me lança un regard suppliant. Je tournai la tête vers la salle où Edward avait été emmené.

- C'était horrible. L'ambulancier a dit qu'il semblait qu'Edward avait eu une crise cardiaque. Mais comment est-ce possible ? Il n'a que dix-sept ans ! Comment on peut avoir une crise cardiaque à dix-sept ans ?

Je recommençai à pleurer.

- Vous pouvez aller voir s'il va bien ?

Il secoua la tête.

- Je ne peux pas. Je suis le père d'Edward, et ils ne me laisseront pas m'occuper de lui.

Il paraissait extrêmement anxieux.

- Viens, viens dans mon bureau.

Nous traversâmes l'hôpital, et nous arrêtâmes brièvement à l'accueil. Il expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé, et qu'il ne serait pas en service pour le reste de la journée à cause d'Edward. Nous marchâmes jusqu'à son bureau, et il ferma la porte. Son bureau était confortable, et accueillant, il y avait des photos d'Esmé et de ses enfants de partout. C'était un homme qui semblait se préoccuper de sa famille et en être fier.

- Dites-moi, dis-je, me calmant doucement, même si les larmes coulaient toujours le long de mes joues. Comment quelqu'un peut avoir une crise cardiaque à dix-sept ans ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas possible, non ?

Il se tourna vers moi, je pouvais voir les larmes dans ses yeux.

- Pour un adolescent de dix-sept ans en bonne santé, non, c'est hautement improbable. Mais Edward est loin d'être en bonne santé. Il a maltraité son corps depuis… je-je-je-je ne sais même pas combien de temps. Il est extrêmement maigre, et sous-alimenté, ce qui signifie que son cœur est très faible. Avec ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour…

Il s'interrompit et me dévisagea. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que je savais.

- Je sais ce qui… ce qui s'est passé… hum, entre Edward et Emmett, indiquai-je. Edward me l'a dit.

- Et bien… il... il y a eu de nombreuses disputes après ça, et chacune a causé un grand stress à Edward, et son cœur a du travailler plus qu'en temps normal.

Il essayait de m'expliquer sans craquer. Je voyais qu'il avait du avoir beaucoup de mal pour rester calmer. Ça me faisait mal de le voir ainsi. C'était son fils, et même s'ils n'avaient aucun lien de sang, il était tout de même le père d'Edward et l'aimait comme tel. Il essayait de rester fort, jusqu'à ce que sa famille arrive, ce qui ne prendrait probablement pas longtemps.

- Et comme il est sous-alimenté, son cœur est beaucoup plus faible qu'il devrait l'être. Bella, tu dois me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin.

- Hum…

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, parce que j'étais sûre que sa famille pouvait entrer à tout moment.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai appelé Esmé, et je lui ai dit de ramener les enfants à la maison, me dit-il, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui est arrivé à mon fils.

- Et bien, j'attendais Edward devant son casier, comme tous les matins, mais il était en retard, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Je… je, j'ai jeté un… un œil au park…parking…

Je recommençai à pleurer, et j'arrivais à peine à aligner des mots cohérents. Mais j'essayais néanmoins.

- Et la V-v-v-volvo était là, al…alors j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter. Merci, ajoutai-je lorsqu'il me tendit un mouchoir, et en prit un pour lui-même.

Je voyais qu'il était incapable de retenir ses larmes, et il se tamponna les yeux.

- J'ai voulu lui téléphoner, mais j'ai entendu du bruit de l'autre côté du couloir. Quand je suis arrivée, j'ai vu… Mike… Newton, qui plaquait Edward contre les casiers. Il était jaloux de notre amitié, à Edward et à moi, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il irait jusqu'à menacer Edward. Lorsqu'il m'a vu, il l'a lâché, et Edward s'est écroulé au sol, en se tenant la poitrine. Après ça, j'ai crié pour appeler à l'aide, et Mr Banner est arrivé, et il a appelé l'ambulance.

Il sembla d'abord intégré tout ça, avant de jurer. Quelque chose qu'Edward m'avait dit qu'il ne faisait jamais, sauf lorsqu'il était hors de lui, ou bouleversé, et je supposais que maintenant était une de ces occasions.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes assis en silence dans son bureau. Carlisle avait dit que nous ferions mieux de rester là, parce qu'il lui téléphonerait dès qu'il arriverait quoique ce soit. Je ne pouvais pas supporter ça. Je ne pouvais pas supporter d'attendre. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il se passait. J'avais _besoin_ de savoir. Et d'après son expression, Carlisle aussi.

Je reçus des messages de mes camarades, me demandant où j'étais, ce qu'il s'était passé, et si je revenais au lycée. Je les ignorai tous. Tout à coup, mon téléphone se mit à sonner. C'était Jessica, qui voulait sûrement savoir ce qui s'était passé, n'aimant pas être mise hors course. Je refusais l'appel et remis mon portable dans mon sac.

_Ça doit être l'heure du déjeuner_, songeai-je, puisque c'était le seul moment où Jessica pouvait m'appeler. Je n'arrivais même pas à penser à manger, pas avec Edward aux urgences, dans cet état. Je devinais que Carlisle commençait à s'impatienter, car ses doigts pianotaient sur le bureau. Il avait probablement dit à Esmé et aux enfants qu'il leur téléphonerait dès qu'il aurait des nouvelles, compte tenu du fait qu'ils n'appelaient pas toutes les dix minutes.

Soudain, le téléphone sonna, et je sautai de mon fauteuil. Carlisle fit la même chose et il répondit.

- Allo ? dit-il après une seconde, la peur clairement audible dans sa voix. Oui ? Vraiment ? Merci.

Il posa le téléphone, et me regarda, les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je, d'une voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure.

* * *

review… ?


	15. Chapitre 15 : Dreaded Reality

**

* * *

**

Saving Edward

* * *

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire provient de l'imagination de twiXlite, je ne fais que traduire sa magnifique histoire…

Dur dur… Certains passages m'ont donné du fil à retordre^^. Dont un particulièrement, où j'ai un peu détourné le problème… J'ai mis une note en bas de page, si l'un de vous a une idée, qu'il m'en fasse part, je lui en serais reconnaissante !

Sinon, je n'arrive pas à croire au nombre croissant de review à chaque chapitre ! C'est absolument merveilleux ! Et extrêmement encourageant… Et je tiens à remercier mag, à laquelle je ne peux pas répondre, mais qui a déjà déposé plusieurs reviews, ainsi que Angel, et Dominique. Et bien sûr, je réitère mes remerciements aux autres reviewers, et à ce qui mettent cette histoire dans leur favoris, en alerte…

Bon, je vous averti, ce chapitre n'est pas mon préféré… De toute façon, en y réfléchissant, les chapitres que je préfère sont les POV Edward alors^^. Mais il est tout de même bien, à mon goût. Intéressant, quoi^^, pas inutile… Surtout parce qu'il sert à faire languir, et que même si je ne suis que traductrice, c'est dingue la satisfaction qu'on peut ressentir à faire ça^^.

Et pour ne pas rompre aux bonnes habitudes (je crois qu'elles sont bonnes^^ personne ne s'en plaint en tout cas…), la suite sera là demain soir, en toute logique… J'en profite tant que je suis encore en vacances^^ parce que dès lundi, je ne promets pas un chapitre tous les jours… Je vous en reparlerai en temps voulu, mais il semblerait que mon rythme sera un update le mercredi, le samedi (et le dimanche, si vous êtes chanceux…^^)

Enfin voilà, Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Dreaded Reality**

* * *

_Carlisle POV_

La nuit avait été tranquille, à l'hôpital. En toute honnêteté, je détestai travailler de nuit, mais quelques fois, comme cette nuit, c'était comme un sursis.

Récemment, il m'était très difficile de maintenir l'attitude calme qui me caractérisait au travail. Je me sentais coupable, parce que j'étais capable d'aider tous mes patients – ou presque, qui m'étaient assignés aux urgences ; je pouvais apporter mon aide. Et alors que mon fils souffrait, et depuis un long moment, je savais qu'il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour l'aider. _Merci mon Dieu, il a trouvé Bella_, songeai-je. Même si je n'étais pas capable moi-même d'aider Edward, cette fille était une véritable bénédiction, elle, elle pouvait l'aider.

Edward avait notablement changé depuis qu'il fréquentait Bella, quelque chose dont j'étais véritablement reconnaissant. Elle semblait avoir un effet sur Edward, qu'aucun de nous n'avait. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle n'était pas un membre de la famille, ou peut-être parce qu'Edward pouvait lui parler sans avoir peur de ses préjugés. _Cette fille est une bénédiction_, pensai-je.

Depuis que Bella était entrée dans la vie d'Edward, il avait commencé à aller mieux. Je savais qu'il avait commencé à manger son petit-déjeuner chaque matin, sous l'œil vigilant d'Esmé. C'était seulement quelques toasts, mais c'était un véritable progrès. Au moins, il mangeait quelque chose. Il ne mangeait peut-être pas grand-chose au dîner, juste un bouchée ou deux, mais c'était un progrès. _Pas après pas, Carlisle. Souviens-toi, pas après pas._

Je jetai un œil à ma montre. 9h20. Je finissais à 10h, et les urgences étaient tranquilles. Je voulais que les minutes s'accélèrent, pour que je puisse rentrer chez moi, et voir ma chère femme, Esmé. Je devais lui parler d'Edward. A propos de la possibilité de ne pas envoyer Edward à Seattle dans quinze jours. Après tout, si la magie de Bella continuait à avoir ses effets sur lui, il n'aurait peut-être pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital. Du moins, c'était ce que j'étais en mesure d'espérer.

Examinant les dossiers à l'accueil, je vérifiai si un patient n'aurait pas besoin de soins ou autre. Je vis que Mme Morton avait besoin d'un examen du sang, alors je décidai de prendre le temps de faire ceci. C'était une vieille dame très sympathique, avec qui j'aimais discuter. Il était toujours facile de lui parler, même si la conversation ne portait sur rien de très important.

Alors que je traversais le hall des urgences, j'entendis la sirène d'une ambulance. D'après ce que je crus comprendre (*), il s'agissait d'un élève du lycée. Apparemment, il s'était évanoui, et il n'était pas en bon état. Je décidai remettre les analyses de Mme Morton à plus tard, et d'aller aider. Avec les autres urgentistes, je poussai les portes. Ils étaient déjà sortis de l'ambulance. Un de mes collègues se retourna et me regarda avec une expression de pure horreur sur le visage.

- Carlisle, me dit-il en s'approchant de moi, m'empêchant de voir le patient. Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles voir ça.

- Quoi ?

J'étais troublé. Pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas que je les aide ? Pas pour m'envoyer des fleurs ou autre, mais ce n'était un secret pour personne que j'étais le meilleur médecin de cet hôpital.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quel est le problème ?

Je commençai sérieusement à m'inquiéter maintenant. Est-ce que c'était quelqu'un que je connaissais ? Un de mes amis ?

Je le bousculai pour voir qui était sur le brancard devant moi.

- Carlisle, non, me supplia-t-il, mais c'était trop tard.

Un des ambulanciers qui s'occupait du patient qu'ils avaient amené se décala, et lorsque je vis de qui il s'agissait, mon sang se glaça.

Edward.

- Non ! soufflai-je, effrayé. Non ! Edward !

L'ambulancier se tourna vers moi, alors que je fixai mon fils.

- Dr Cullen ? Carlisle ? Vous connaissez ce garçon ? me demanda-t-il.

Je ne répondais pas. J'étais incapable de répondre.

- Dr Cullen ?

Je revenais à la réalité.

- Vous connaissez ce garçon ?

J'acquiesçai brièvement.

- C'est mon fils, murmurai-je, à peine capable de formuler ces mots.

Je l'entendis étouffer une exclamation, et il marmonna :

- Je suis désolé.

Il me laissa à mes pensées. Soudain, j'entendis qu'on m'appelait au haut-parleur.

- Le Dr Cullen est prié de venir à l'accueil. Le Dr Cullen, merci.

Je les vis emmener mon fils dans une des salles des urgences. J'allai les suivre lorsque mon collègue me retint.

- Carlisle, tu connais les règles, dit-il, visiblement affligé. J'ai peur que tu ne puisses pas y aller. C'est ton fils, tu es trop impliqué.

Je savais ça, mais ça n'allait pas m'empêcher de voir mon fils.

- Je prendrai soin de lui, Carlisle. Je te le promets.

J'acquiesçai distraitement, incapable de la moindre pensée cohérente.

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir ce qu'ils te veulent. Je t'appelle dès que nous savons ce qui s'est passé. Je te le promets.

Je me détournai et marchai lentement jusqu'à l'accueil, où la réceptionniste m'attendait. Elle me tendit rapidement le téléphone.

- C'est votre femme, m'informa-t-elle.

Ainsi, Esmé était au courant. L'école l'avait bien évidemment appelée.

- Allo ? Esmé ? dis-je simplement dans le combiné.

- _Oh Carlisle._

Elle pleurait. J'entendais également les paroles inquiètes et les sanglots de mes enfants. Le lycée les avait prévenus qu'Edward avait été emmené à l'hôpital.

- _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai reçu un coup de fil de l'école qui disait qu'Edward… qu'il…_

Elle s'interrompit.

- _Il va bien ? Carlisle ? Est-ce que mon petit garçon va bien ?_

- Je ne sais pas Esmé, répondis-je sincèrement.

S'il existait une personne qui pouvait identifier mes mensonges, c'était Esmé.

- Je ne sais pas ma chérie. Comme c'est mon fils, ils ne m'ont pas laissé le voir. Oh Esmé, il avait l'air si…

Je ne pouvais même pas lui dire de quoi il avait l'air. Si j'étais honnête avec moi-même, il ne semblait pas qu'il allait vivre encore longtemps. Je devais savoir ce qui s'était passé avant de pouvoir dire quoique ce soit à Esmé ou aux enfants.

- Hum… est-ce que tu peux m'accorder une faveur, ma chérie ?

-_ Tout ce que tu veux, chéri_, sanglota-t-elle. _Que veux-tu ?_

- Est-ce que… hum… toi et les enfants vous pouvez rester à la maison jusqu'à ce que je sache ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne veux pas que vous voyiez Edward comme ça. Je sais que c'est beaucoup demandé, mais s'il te plaît.

Je suppliai, à présent. Je ne supporterai pas qu'elle voie Edward ainsi.

- Pour moi, ma chérie.

- _D'accord, mon amour._

Je savais qu'elle n'était pas ravie de devoir rester à la maison alors qu'Edward était à l'hôpital, mais elle savait aussi que c'était nécessaire.

- _Si tu penses que c'est mieux alors je reste à la maison. Les enfants aussi._

- Je t'appelle dès que j'ai des nouvelles, ma chérie, lui dis-je. Je t'aime.

- _Moi aussi je t'aime, mon amour_, me murmura-t-elle, à travers ses larmes.

Je rendis le téléphone à la réceptionniste.

- Hum… quand vous aurez des nouvelles de mon fils, vous pourrez me téléphoner à mon bureau, s'il vous plaît ?

Elle acquiesça, d'un air affligé.

- Et hum… pouvez-vous prévenir les autres médecins que je ne terminerai pas mon service ?

Elle acquiesça de nouveau. Je commençai à me diriger vers mon bureau, sachant que je ne serais pas autorisé à aller voir Edward. Je savais que l'attente me tuerait, mais il n'y rien d'autre que je puisse faire.

J'entendis des sanglots provenir du devant de la salle où se trouvait Edward, et je vis Bella, les yeux rouges et les traits tirés, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. J'avais l'impression que personne ne pourrait la faire bouger de cet hôpital tant qu'elle ne saurait pas qu'Edward allait bien. _Cette fille était un véritable don du ciel,_ songeai-je, admiratif.

- Bella ! l'appelai-je, m'approchant d'elle, en réalisant que si quelqu'un savait ce qui s'était passé, ce serait elle. Bella ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je sais qu'Edward a été emmené ici. Je l'ai vu. Bella, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai besoin de savoir.

Et c'était vrai. Je _devais_ savoir ce qui était arrivé à mon fils.

Elle fixait la salle où ils s'occupaient d'Edward.

- C'était horrible. L'ambulancier a dit qu'il semblait qu'Edward avait eu une crise cardiaque. Mais comment est-ce possible ? Il n'a que dix-sept ans ! Comment on peut avoir une crise cardiaque à dix-sept ans ?

Ses sanglots recommencèrent, incontrôlable.

- Vous pouvez aller voir s'il va bien ?

Je secouai la tête, désespéré. _Une crise cardiaque,_ pensai-je. _Mon fils de dix-sept ans a eu une crise cardiaque ! Comment est-ce possible ?_

- Je ne peux pas. Je suis le père d'Edward, et ils ne me laisseront pas m'occuper de lui. Viens, viens dans mon bureau.

Je passai mon bras autour de la jeune fille en pleurs et commençai à l'emmener à mon bureau. Remarquant que la réceptionniste avait changé, j'allai expliquer que je ne serai pas disponible pour le reste de mon service – qui prenait bientôt fin de toute façon – et de m'appeler à mon bureau s'il y avait la moindre nouvelle d'Edward. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à mon bureau, je la laissai entrer, et je refermai la porte. Je ne voulais pas être dérangé par les internes qui avaient l'habitude de venir à ma porte pour me poser des questions durant mon service.

- Dites-moi, l'entendis-je me demander d'une petite voix.

Je devinais aisément qu'elle pleurait, même si je lui tournai le dos. Je ne pouvais pas la regarder ou je savais que je ne pourrai retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

- Comment quelqu'un peut avoir une crise cardiaque à dix-sept ans ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas possible, non ?

Je pris une profonde inspiration et je me tournai vers elle.

- Pour un adolescent de dix-sept ans en bonne santé, non, c'est hautement improbable. Mais Edward est loin d'être en bonne santé. Il a maltraité son corps depuis… je-je-je-je ne sais même pas combien de temps. Il est extrêmement maigre, et sous-alimenté, ce qui signifie que son cœur est très faible. Avec ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour…

Je m'arrêtai là. Même si je savais qu'elle était au courant des problèmes alimentaires d'Edward, et de l'automutilation, je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle soit également au courant de l'altercation entre Emmett et Edward.

- Je sais ce qui… ce qui s'est passé… hum, entre Edward et Emmett, l'entendis-je murmurer. Edward me l'a dit.

Je me détendais un peu de savoir ça. Cela signifiait que je n'avais pas besoin de prendre garde à ce que je dirai.

- Et bien… il... il y a eu de nombreuses disputes après ça, et chacune a causé un grand stress à Edward, et son cœur a du travailler plus qu'en temps normal.

J'essayai de maîtriser mes propres émotions alors que je lui expliquai. C'était plus difficile que je ne le croyais. Mes pensées ne cessaient de se tourner vers mon fils inconscient, en bas aux urgences. Qui savait ce qui se passait là-bas ? Je l'ignorai, et avec le règlement de l'hôpital, je ne saurais pas tant que mes collègues n'auront pas réussi à le stabiliser, ou qu'il meurt. Je savais que ce serait soit l'une, soit l'autre, mais laquelle ? Je n'en avais strictement aucune idée.

- Et comme il est sous-alimenté, son cœur est beaucoup plus faible qu'il devrait l'être. Bella…

Je la regardai d'un suppliant.

- …tu dois me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin.

- Hum…

Je pouvais deviner qu'elle était inquiète d'être interrompue par ma famille en plein milieu de son récit, et de devoir recommencer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai appelé Esmé, et je lui ai dit de ramener les enfants à la maison, la rassurai-je.

Elle me regarda comme si elle pensait que j'avais lu dans ses pensées.

- S'il te plaît, le pressai-je. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui est arrivé à mon fils.

- Et bien, j'attendais Edward devant son casier, comme tous les matins, mais il était en retard, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Je… je, j'ai jeté un… un œil au park…parking…

Elle recommença à sangloter. Tout ceci l'affectait bien plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Mais encore une fois, il semblait qu'Edward et elle s'étaient sensiblement rapprochés depuis ces dernières semaines.

- Et la V-v-v-volvo était là, al…alors j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter. Merci.

Elle s'arrêta alors que je lui tendais un mouchoir. Moi-même, j'étais incapable de retenir mes propres larmes, et je les sentais couler le long de mes joues.

- J'ai voulu lui téléphoner, mais j'ai entendu du bruit de l'autre côté du couloir. Quand je suis arrivée, j'ai vu… Mike… Newton, qui plaquait Edward contre les casiers. Il était jaloux de notre amitié, à Edward et à moi, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il irait jusqu'à menacer Edward. Lorsqu'il m'a vu, il l'a lâché, et Edward s'est écroulé au sol, en se tenant la poitrine. Après ça, j'ai crié pour appeler à l'aide, et Mr Banner est arrivé, et il a appelé l'ambulance.

Je restai assis pendant un moment, enregistrant les informations qu'elle venait de me donner, et je laissai échapper un juron. Ça n'était pas mon intention, mais je l'avait fait quand même, et je vis Bella me regarder d'un air surpris. Il semblait qu'Edward lui avait appris mon aversion pour les jurons, particulièrement en public, mais cette fois-ci, je ne pouvais pas me retenir.

_Mike Newton ?_ songeai-je, alors que je me levai pour faire le tour de mon bureau. Il avait été si sympathique envers Esmé et moi. Et voilà qu'il traitait mon fils de cette façon. C'était à cause de lui que mon fils avait été envoyé ici. Si Mike Newton n'avait pas agit ainsi, Edward serait en cours en ce moment même, au lieu d'être allongé sur un brancard, victime d'une crise cardiaque. Je savais que ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Mais si Mike l'avait laissé tranquille, Edward ne serait pas là. Je commençai tout juste à reprendre espoir, à penser qu'il y avait une petite chance pour qu'Edward aille bien. Et je savais que cette chance, c'était la fille assise devant mon bureau, qui venait tout juste d'entrer dans nos vies. Je lui serais toujours redevable pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour Edward, mais pour l'instant, je ne pouvais pardonner à Mike Newton ce qu'il avait fait.

Bien sûr, je ne laisserai pas les enfants savoir ce qui s'était passé. Ils ne laisseraient pas Mike s'en sortir comme ça. Emmett, même si Edward et lui avaient eu de nombreuses disputes depuis l'incident, aimait son frère, son cher frère, et ne tolérerait aucun comportement violent envers lui. Non, je ne laisserai pas les enfants savoir.

J'entendis un bourdonnement derrière moi, et je compris que le téléphone de Bella sonnait. Elle mit fin à l'appel rapidement, et rangea le téléphone dans son sac, sans l'éteindre, mais ne désirant visiblement pas que quelqu'un d'autre l'appelle.

Nous restâmes silencieux pendant ce qu'il me sembla être une éternité. Ce n'était pas un silence gênant. C'était un silence naturel, mais il y avait néanmoins un certain malaise qui flottait dans l'air. Et nous en connaissions tous les deux l'origine. Nous avions tous les deux le même but. Aucun de nous ne quitterait cette pièce avant que nous ne sachions ce qui s'était passé. Je ne pouvais pas lui demander de partir. Pas après ce qu'elle avait fait, et de plus, je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle accepterait sans savoir comment allait Edward.

Tout à coup, le téléphone sur mon bureau se mit à sonner, me faisait légèrement sursauter. Je savais ce que cela signifiait, et un soudain sentiment d'angoisse apparut au creux de mon estomac.

Je remarquai que Bella s'était levée, et qu'elle s'était approchée du téléphone, me regardant, attendant que je réponse. Je fis le tour de mon bureau et pris le combiné.

- Allo ? répondis-je, attendant avec appréhension les nouvelles de mon fils.

* * *

(*) Si vous avez mieux, ce qui est hautement probable, voici la phrase originale :

There was an ambulance docking, and from what I could hear it was a student from the high school.

Mais après y avoir passé près d'une heure dessus… je dois avouer que mes nerfs ont lâché^^. Je suis donc ouverte à toute proposition, mais en attendant, ça peut faire l'affaire… en gros.

* * *

review… ?


	16. Chapitre 16 : My brother !

**Saving Edward**

* * *

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire provient de l'imagination de twiXlite, je ne fais que traduire sa magnifique histoire…

Après réflexion… (pas très longue la réflexion, si vous voulez tout savoir^^) je me suis dit que pour vous remercier de votre soutien, qui grandit de plus en plus…, (et accessoirement pour ne pas finir étriper^^… non, vous n'oseriez pas ?, enfin, on est jamais sûr de rien alors je prends les devants… je ne voudrais pas me retrouver avec toute une bande de lecteurs mécontents à ma porte demain matin… je risquerai de ne pas m'en sortit^^).

Bref, avec mes élucubrations sans queue ni tête, je ne vous ai pas dit à quoi j'ai réfléchi. Donc on reprend.

Après réflexion… (et aussi parce que mon p****n de recueil de français me faisait… m'énervait^^) j'ai vu que j'avais le temps de vous traduire un second chapitre pour ce soir… Bon ok, il est presque minuit, je n'ai pas encore répondu aux reviews… mais je suis pardonnée, n'est-ce pas ?

En tout cas, je vous remercie à tous pour vos reviews, vos encouragements, ça n'a pas de prix…

Et pour la suite, je pense que je posterai demain soir, comme d'habitude...

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1****6 : My Brother !**

* * *

_Jasper__ POV_

Les choses ont été assez difficiles à supporter, récemment. Depuis les révélations à propos d'Edward, l'automutilation et ses troubles alimentaires, la situation est devenue tendue. Particulièrement entre Edward et Emmett. Je ne crois pas qu'aucun de nous n'avait imaginé que tout ça affecterait autant Emmett. Je suppose que tu ne peux pas te fier à l'agitation et l'insouciance extérieures, parce qu'à l'intérieur, ce mec était vraiment très inquiet pour son frère.

Merde, on l'était tous. Ça faisait énormément de mal de simplement regarder Edward, ces derniers temps. Je ne sais pas comment nous n'avions pu rien remarquer avant. Il est si maigre, si fragile, on a l'impression qu'il va s'effondrer à tout moment, rien qu'à cause de l'effort qu'il devait faire pour rester debout.

Mais dernièrement, Edward paraissait différent. Après qu'il soit revenu de l'hôpital – avant qu'on ne déménage à Forks – il s'est encore plus replié sur lui-même. Même échanger juste quelques mots avec lui était difficile, c'était pourquoi je supposai qu'il était d'accord de faire le trajet avec moi lors du déménagement, je n'étais pas très prolixe. J'aurai juré, sur le chemin de Chicago à Forks, je lui avais jeté un coup d'œil une ou deux fois, j'aurais juré qu'il était mort. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce léger mouvement de sa poitrine alors qu'il dormait, je n'aurais pas hésité une seconde et je l'aurais emmené à l'hôpital le plus proche, aussi vite que la Volvo me le permettait. Et c'était plutôt rapide.

Mais depuis que nous étions entrés au lycée de Forks – hormis l'incident avec Emmett et la nourriture – Edward avait commencé à changer. Il semblait qu'il commençait à devenir un peu plus confiant, plus que l'Edward dont je me souvenais. Et il semblait que cela soit à cause d'un seul facteur.

Bella Swan.

Elle avait une espèce d'influence sur mon frère. Il semblait lui faire confiance, puisqu'il lui avait parlé de ses mutilations, après qu'il l'ait rencontré pour la seconde fois. Il nous a dit qu'elle avait vu le bandage sur son bras, mais nous savions tous qu'il aurait pu aisément lui mentir, quelque chose de plausible. Merde, il nous avait menti pendant Dieu sait combien de temps ! Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il lui a dit la vérité.

Alors que le reste de la famille était assez appréhensive qu'elle soit au courant, et qu'Emmett s'opposait vivement à ce qu'elle sache autre chose, inondant Edward de remarques à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, se fichant qu'il l'entende ou non, je voyais ça comme un réel progrès de la part d'Edward. Il avait toujours eu des problèmes de confiance, et parler à quelqu'un d'un de ses plus grands secrets était un grand pas.

J'étais fier de lui – je ne le lui dirai jamais, parce que je ne voulais pas lui donner l'impression que je le maternai ou quoi, mais c'était vrai.

Et après, il lui a parlé de ses troubles alimentaires.

Emmett en était fou de rage. Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en colère. Il était là, debout, à crier sur Edward, qui après avoir perdu son calme au début, ne répondait rien à ce qu'Emmett lui lançait, ce qui aggravait encore la situation. Même lorsque Carlisle est intervenu, Emmett a continué à tempêter, cette fois-ci contre Carlisle au lieu d'Edward. Les filles ont également commencé à se chamailler. Rosalie était d'accord avec Emmett sur ce coup-ci, alors qu'Alice, comme moi, était fière d'Edward. Elles ont commencé à se disputer. Rosalie disait qu'Edward avait été stupide de lui faire confiance, et que tout le lycée serait au courant dès demain, et Alice – exprimant mes propres opinions, que je n'avais partagé avec personne – arguait qu'être capable de faire suffisamment confiance à quelqu'un pour lui raconter ça était un grand pas pour Edward, et qu'elle était fière de lui.

Personnellement, ces querelles m'avaient donné une migraine. J'ai réussi à passer au travers d'Emmett, je suis monté sans que personne ne le remarque, et je suis allé dans ma chambre. Même si je pouvais encore entendre les disputes du rez-de-chaussée, c'était plutôt des cris assourdis, que des hurlements qu'on vous envoyait en plein visage. J'avais remarqué qu'Esmé s'était éclipsée avant moi – elle était la seule qui détestait les affrontements plus que moi. Après que j'eus entendu que tout le monde s'était réfugié dans leur chambre, j'ai réalisé que j'avais faim, et je suis descendu pour aller chercher un truc à manger. J'ai vu Edward, endormi sur le canapé.

_Pauvre gars, il a du claquer alors que les autres continuaient à se disputer_, songeai-je.

Je l'ai soulevé, réalisant pour la première fois combien il était léger. Il ne pesait presque rien, et je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir un élan de compassion pour mon frère. Je voulais l'aider à résoudre ses problèmes, mais je savais que j'étais trop impliqué pour être d'une quelconque aide.

Après que je l'ai allongé dans son lit et recouvert de sa couette, je redescendis pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger, farfouillant dans le frigo des restes qu'Esmé aurait laissé. Je ne prêtai pas réellement attention à ce que je mangeai, tout ce que je savais, ce que c'était bon, mais tout ce que préparait ma mère était bon, alors je n'étais pas vraiment me plaindre.

Lundi matin, un matin comme les autres.

C'était moi qui conduisais la voiture, ce matin. Je pris les clefs sur la table de la cuisine et j'attendais que les autres descendent. Edward était déjà là, ayant pris son petit-déjeuner sous la surveillance de ma mère. Une partie du marché qu'il avait conclu avec mon père, lors de la réunion de famille, il y a dix jours. Si Edward montrait des signes d'amélioration dans le mois qui venait, alors Carlisle annulerait son inscription à l'hôpital spécialisé de Seattle. Pour son propre bien, j'espérai qu'Edward en serait capable. Et aussi, je savais qu'il me manquerait, s'il allait à l'hôpital, pour un temps indéterminé. Mais s'il devait y aller, il avait accepté de s'y rendre sans résistance, s'en remettant aux médecins et personnels de la clinique.

Rien qu'à le regarder, je ne voyais pas vraiment d'amélioration. Je savais qu'il prenait son petit-déjeuner chaque matin avec Esmé, avant que nous ne soyons levés – elle ne voulait pas faire de ceci un spectacle, alors elle insistait pour que nous n'entrions pas dans la cuisine avant qu'Edward ait terminé – et je savais, par Bella (j'étais assis à côté d'elle en anglais) qu'il avait essayé de manger au déjeuner, mais c'était difficile pour lui, alors elle n'avait pas insisté. Mais elle m'avait confié qu'il arrivait à prendre une ou deux bouchées. Cela m'incitait à penser qu'il pouvait le faire, qu'il avait une chance.

Après qu'on soit arrivés au lycée, nous nous sommes tous séparés pour nous rendre en classe. Je savais qu'Edward allait rejoindre Bella, et donc qu'il allait bien. J'avais cours avec Emmett, alors que les filles étaient à l'autre bout du campus. En allant m'asseoir, je remarquai que la prof n'était pas encore arrivée, alors je me mis à gribouiller sur une feuille. Comme Bella me l'avait dit une fois en anglais, quand je l'avais vue faire : « pourquoi faire quelque chose de constructif quand tu peux dessiner ? » J'eus un sourire. Haut combien avait-elle raison.

La prof apparut alors. Elle s'assit à son bureau et nous lança un regard sévère. Tout le monde se tut.

Soudain, un cri nous parvint du couloir et tout le monde se leva pour aller voir se qui se passait. Quelques uns ont le temps de sortir dans le couloir avant que notre prof n'arrive à la porte, et étant assis au fond de la salle, je n'en faisais pas parti. Après une minute ou deux, on leur demanda de revenir en classe, et ils se plaignirent de ne pas savoir ce qui s'était passé. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était qu'un élève s'était évanoui, et que les ambulanciers étaient dans le couloir. Mais ils ignoraient le pourquoi du comment.

Bien que la sonnerie ait marqué la fin du cours, la prof nous demanda de rester assis jusqu'à ce que le couloir soit dégagé. _Oh génial_, songeai-je. _Un peu plus de temps pour gribouiller._ Et je retournai à mes dessins.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par Mme Cope, la secrétaire du lycée, qui entra dans la salle. Elle paraissait nerveuse et… est-ce que c'était… de la peur ? Elle murmura quelque chose à notre prof, dont le visage se tordit en une mine accablée et triste, avant de revenir à son expression sévère habituelle. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et nous regarda :

- Jasper et Emmett Cullen. Si vous voulez bien vous rendre dans le bureau du proviseur. Elle doit vous entretenir d'une affaire urgente.

Emmett et moi croisâmes nos regards, confus, et nous ramassâmes nos affaires. Nous quittâmes la salle sous un concert de « oh » et « Vous êtes mal barrés ».

- Tu as une idée de ce qui se passe ? me demanda Emmett, alors que nous marchions dans le couloir.

Je haussai les épaules. Il semblait que l'agitation qu'il y avait eu dans le couloir s'était éteinte. Je vis alors les filles. On dirait qu'on leur avait aussi demandé de sortir de classe. Je jetai un œil à Emmett et nous les rejoignîmes rapidement. Elles semblaient tout aussi troublées que nous.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au bureau du proviseur, on nous demanda d'attendre jusqu'à ce que notre mère arrive. Mais putain qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on nous a tous sortis de classe ? Enfin, sauf Edward, qu'on n'avait pas été cherché, ou qui était en retard. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on devait attendre qu'Esmé arrive ? Cette journée commençait déjà à me donner une migraine. Esmé arriva quelques minutes après, le même air de confusion que nous. Cette expression se changea en déconvenue en voyant quatre de ses enfants assis dans la salle d'attente du bureau du proviseur. Si nous avions fait quelque chose de mal, nous n'avions aucune idée de ce que c'était.

- Ah, Mme Cullen. Je vous prie de me suivre dans mon bureau, vous et vos enfants, s'il vous plaît.

La principale arborait une mine grave. Que je n'aimais pas. Nous nous assîmes tous, sauf Emmett, qui préféra rester debout derrière notre mère, d'un geste protecteur.

- Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je vous ai tous prié de venir ce matin.

Nous acquiesçâmes tous.

- Et bien…

Il semblait qu'elle avait quelque chose de difficile à nous dire, et qu'elle n'était pas sûre des mots qu'elle devait employer.

- Je suis sûre que vous avez remarqué que nous avions eu un accident avec l'un de nos élèves ce matin.

Elle se tourna vers Esmé.

- Un de nos élèves s'est senti mal. Il s'est évanoui dans le couloir et il a été transporté à l'hôpital.

- J'en conviens, répondit Esmé, d'un ton prudent. Mais quel est le rapport entre ceci et mes enfants et moi-même ?

- Je ne sais pas comment vous dire ça, dit-elle en regardant Esmé. Cet élève était Edward.

J'entendis Alice poussait un léger cri. Rosalie en était bouche bée, d'une façon qui aurait été amusante si elle n'avait pas été aussi sérieuse. La main d'Esmé fondit sur sa bouche alors qu'elle bégayait faiblement, essayant de poser des questions sans y parvenir. Les yeux d'Emmett se remplirent de larmes, menaçant de tomber, et j'étais sûr que si nous n'étions pas en présence de la principale, il les aurait laissées couler.

Et moi. J'avais l'impression que la terre avait cessé de tourner. Complètement figée. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je venais d'entendre. Comment est-ce que ça pouvait être vrai ? Mais je me souvins alors l'allure qu'avait Edward ce matin, et je réalisais qu'il y avait de fortes chances que ce soit vrai. Et il y avait peu de probabilités qu'il y ait un autre Edward dans un lycée de cette taille, étant donné que c'était un prénom assez désuet et peu attribué de nos jours.

- Comment ? réussit finalement à lâcher Esmé. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je ne sais pas, admit-elle. Les seuls qui le savent sont Edward et une certaine Mademoiselle Isabella Swan. C'est elle qui a appelé au secours ce matin.

Alors c'était elle qui avait crié dans le couloir.

- Où est Bella ? demanda Emmett. Je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à mon petit frère.

Il tremblait, de peur pour Edward ou de colère à ce qu'il lui était arrivé, j'étais incapable de trancher.

- Elle est allée avec lui dans l'ambulance, nous apprit la principale. Elle était bouleversée. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle et votre fils sont devenus assez proches ces dernières semaines ? s'enquit-elle auprès d'Esmé.

Elle ne fit qu'acquiescer.

- Je sais que c'est un moment difficile. En conséquence, je veux que vous quatre rentriez chez vous. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être ici en ce moment. Allez voir votre frère.

Nous la regardâmes tous, reconnaissants, et nous partîmes.

Alors que je montai dans la Volvo, j'étais incapable de la moindre pensée. J'étais comme un automate. Esmé nous avait dit de rentrer à la maison, et qu'elle appellerai Papa de là. Elle ne voyait l'utilité qu'on aille tous à l'hôpital alors que Papa y était déjà. Surtout si on devait y rester un long moment. Même si cela la brisait, elle savait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. J'avais du mal à croire haut combien ma mère était altruiste. J'étais fier qu'elle soit la mienne.

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans la maison, la première chose qu'Esmé fit fut d'appeler l'hôpital. Demandant Carlisle, elle attendait patiemment alors qu'il était appelé au haut-parleur. Elle mit le haut-parleur pour que nous puissions tous entendre.

_- Allo ? Esmé ?_ dit une petite voix.

Ce n'était pas la voix à laquelle j'étais habitué. Même si je savais que c'était mon père, ça ne lui ressemblait. Elle sonnait comme celle de quelqu'un qui se tenait juste au bord d'un précipice, ou il n'y avait aucune porte de sortie, mis à part sauter dans l'obscurité et le vide. Je n'aimais pas entendre mon père ainsi.

- Oh Carlisle.

Elle pleurait. Alice et Rosalie sanglotaient aussi, se tenant l'une l'autre. Emmett s'était affalé sur le canapé, et se parlait à lui-même. Il voulait trouver Bella et savoir ce qui était arrivé à Edward.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai reçu un coup de fil de l'école et ils disaient qu'Edward… qu'il…

Elle s'interrompit.

- Il va bien ? Carlisle ? Est-ce que mon petit garçon va bien ?

_- Je ne sais pas Esmé._

Je savais que mon père disait la vérité, tout comme les autres, puisque les larmes et les sanglots d'Alice et Rosalie redoublèrent. Mon père savait que nous mentir ne servirait à rien.

_- Je ne sais pas ma chérie. Comme c'est mon fils, ils ne m'ont pas laissé le voir. Oh Esmé, il avait l'air si…_

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, et cela signifiait bien plus que tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire. Carlisle nous disait ce que nous ne voulions pas entendre. Qu'Edward paraissait très mal.

_- Hum… est-ce que tu peux m'accorder une faveur, ma chérie ?_

- Tout ce que tu veux, chéri, dit-elle, toujours en sanglotant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_- Est-ce que… hum… toi et les enfants vous pouvez rester à la maison jusqu'à ce que je sache ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne veux pas que vous voyiez Edward comme ça. Je sais que c'est beaucoup demandé, mais s'il te plaît. _

Il ne voulait pas que nous voyions Edward dans l'état où il était. Il voulait nous épargner ça.

_- Pour moi, ma chérie. _

- D'accord, mon amour.

Même si ça la blessait plus que tôt de faire ce qu'il disait, elle le ferait. Ma mère était un cadeau du ciel. Si j'étais elle, je serais incapable de rester à l'écart, mais elle avait suffisamment de sang-froid pour ne pas se ruer à l'hôpital et exiger de voir Edward.

- Si tu penses que c'est mieux alors je reste à la maison. Les enfants aussi.

_- Je t'appelle dès que j'ai des nouvelles, ma chérie. Je t'aime. _

- Moi aussi je t'aime, mon amour, murmura-t-elle en réponse, les larmes inondant son visage.

Après qu'elle ait raccroché, il n'y avait rien d'autre que nous puissions faire qu'attendre. J'allais m'allonger sur le grand canapé du salon. Alice et Rosalie montèrent toutes les deux dans la chambre d'Edward, et allèrent s'asseoir sur son lit, en écoutant ses CD de Debussy. _Il va être en pétard s'il apprend qu'elles ont fait ça,_ songeai-je. _S'il a l'occasion de le savoir_, me dit une autre voix. Et c'était un sacré _si _!

Emmett alla dehors, et commença à jouer au basket avec le panier qu'on avait installé au mur du garage. Esmé s'éclipsa, probablement dans leur chambre, à Carlisle et elle, pour qu'aucun de nous ne la voie pleurer. C'était une femme forte, que j'étais fier d'appeler ma mère.

Je ne sais combien de temps je restai allonger là, cela me sembla une éternité. Mais après un moment, je sentis mes paupières se fermer, et je savais que dormir serait mieux que de se torturer en attendant que le téléphone sonne pour nous dire si notre frère était vivant ou non.

Alors je me laissai plonger dans le sommeil, espérant que lorsque je me réveillerai, nous aurions des nouvelles.

* * *


	17. Chapitre 17 : Fighting

**Saving Edward**

* * *

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire provient de l'imagination de twiXlite, je ne fais que traduire sa magnifique histoire…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1****7 : Fighting !**

* * *

_Bella__ POV_

_Soudain, le téléphone sonna, et je sautai de mon fauteuil. Carlisle fit la même chose et il répondit. _

_- Allo ? dit-il après une seconde, la peur clairement audible dans sa voix. __Oui ? Vraiment ? Merci._

_Il posa le téléphone, et me regarda, les yeux pleins de larmes._

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je, d'une voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure._

Rester assis dans le bureau de Carlisle à attendre un coup de fil pour avoir des nouvelles d'Edward était une véritable torture. Mais maintenant, c'était plus qu'insupportable.

Carlisle me dévisageait, les yeux brillant de larmes. Il semblait incapable de parler. Je craignais le pire. Edward était mort ? Je ne pouvais même pas seulement y penser. Même s'il ne faisait parti de ma vie que depuis quelques courtes semaines, rien que penser à vivre sans lui m'était intolérable.

- Carlisle ? demandai-je faiblement. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il me regarda, et me renvoya un léger sourire, les larmes coulant maintenant librement le long de ses joues.

- Il est stable, soupira-t-il, le soulagement envahissant sa voix. Ils ont réussi à le stabiliser, bien qu'il soit toujours inconscient, et il a besoin d'une aide respiratoire.

- Oh, merci mon Dieu, murmurai-je, presque pour moi-même.

_Il va bien !_ m'exclamai-je intérieurement. _Pour l'instant._ Je ne pus retenir cette pensée. Si c'était arrivé une fois, cela ne pouvait pas dire que ça ne pourrait pas arriver de nouveau. Et la prochaine fois, ça pourrait lui être fatale. Un million de scénarios différents envahirent mon esprit. De ce qui allait se passer dans les prochains jours, quand Edward allait sortir de l'hôpital et l'éventualité que personne ne soit là si cela arrivait de nouveau.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce qu'ils savent ?

- Oui.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, qui étaient parfaitement en place en temps normal, mais à force de faire ce geste, ils étaient ébouriffés. Inutile de demander d'où Edward avait pris cette habitude.

- Il semble qu'Edward nous ait encore menti. A nous tous.

Il me fixa.

- Il n'allait pas mieux. Il ne faisait aucun progrès !

Carlisle frappa son poing sur la table, son calme complètement consumé.

- Il allait de pire en pire, lentement et sûrement. La confrontation de ce matin a causé trop de tension pour son cœur, il s'est surmené, et a provoqué la crise cardiaque.

Il essayait de retrouver son calme, je le devinai. Il ne voulait pas montrer à quel point cela le touchait aussi durement. Il s'écroula dans son fauteuil, et je fis le tour du bureau et posai ma main sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux vers moi et mit sa main sur la mienne, en guise de remerciement silencieux.

- Edward m'a dit que vous aviez prévu de l'emmener à Seattle.

Il acquiesça simplement.

- C'est peut-être encore la meilleure solution.

Il me dévisagea. Il était évident qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je dise quelque chose comme ça.

- Je veux dire, ce sera difficile. Je ne sais pas comment les autres réagiront mais je sais que ça me tuera de ne pas pouvoir le voir, mais je préfère le savoir à l'hôpital, entouré de personnes aptes à s'occuper de lui et à l'aider plutôt que…

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase. Carlisle me lança un tel regard, que c'était impossible à décrire.

- Isabella, dit-il – et même si je détestai qu'on m'appelle ainsi, il l'avait prononcé d'une façon telle que je n'avais pas envie de le reprendre. Tu n'as pas idée du respect que j'ai pour toi en ce moment même. Je veux dire, après tout ce que tu as fait, après tout ce que tu as découvert à propos d'Edward, après tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, tu es toujours là, alors que la plupart des gens aurait fui en courant. Edward est chanceux de t'avoir comme amie. Tu es unique. Merci, Bella. Pour tout ce que tu as fait.

Il se leva et m'étreignit.

- Je n'ai rien fait, répondis-je, en rougissant.

Il s'écarta et me regardant.

- Si, dit-il simplement. Si, tu as fais quelque chose. Tu as écouté. Quand Edward était blessé, et qu'il avait plus que tout au monde besoin d'une amie, tu étais là. Et tu es restée là. Ne dis pas que tu n'as rien fait, Bella. Tu as fait tellement.

Je lui souris légèrement.

- On peut aller le voir ? demandai-je, hésitante.

Je n'étais pas sûre d'être autorisée à aller le voir, puisque je n'étais pas de la famille. Il acquiesça et ajouta :

- Donne moi un instant.

Il se tourna vers le téléphone et composa un numéro externe.

- Esmé ? Oui mon coeur, c'est moi. Ils ont réussi à le stabiliser. Il est en soins intensifs maintenant. Oui, je sais, c'est un miracle. Non. Non, il est toujours inconscient, ma chérie. Restez à la maison, je vous appellerai quand il sera réveillé. Je sais. Je t'aime mon amour.

Il raccrocha et me regarda. Il retira sa blouse qu'il portait lorsqu'il travaillait, puisqu'il avait fini son service, et je doutais qu'il soit attendu au travail alors que son fils était en soins intensifs. Il enleva également sa cravate, et déboutonna les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise. Il paraissait très différent, même avec ces seuls changements. Il n'était plus le Dr Cullen. Il était juste Carlisle.

- Allons-y.

Nous descendîmes au service des soins intensifs.

- Est-ce que j'aurai le droit d'aller le voir ? Je veux dire, je ne suis pas de la famille ou quoi que ce soit…

Au regard qu'il me lançait, je ne savais pas comment terminer ma phrase.

- Bien sûr que tu peux, Bella.

Il paraissait un peu insulté par ma question.

- Après tout ce que tu as fait, bien sûr que tu peux. Il n'y a aucune chance que je les autorise à te tenir éloignée. Pour moi, tu fais parti de la famille, maintenant. Parce que, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, tu as certainement pris cette place aux yeux d'Edward.

J'étais déconcertée. Je le connaissais seulement depuis quelques semaines, et Carlisle me disait qu'Edward semblait penser à moi comme un membre de la famille. J'osais le croire, d'une certaine façon Edward m'affectait de la même manière.

J'hésitai lorsque Carlisle s'arrêta devant une porte. Je m'arrêtai à côté de lui et il hocha la tête. C'était la chambre où se trouvait Edward. Soudain, je ne voulais pas entrer. Je ne voulais pas voir de quoi il avait l'air, ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Mais une part de moi savait que je le devais. Le chemin à parcourir pour être dans la même pièce que lui me semblait énorme. Ça me frappa de plein fouet alors que j'avançai derrière Carlisle. Il me regarda avec une expression grave. Une qui disait « Prépare-toi au pire ». Il ouvrit la porte, et nous entrâmes dans la chambre.

Ce que je vis me fit haleter.

C'était Edward, mais il paraissait tellement plus fragile et faible que je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. Si c'était seulement possible. Il était allongé, entouré de plusieurs machines, des tubes dépassant de toute part. C'était difficile de le regarder, mon cœur se brisait de le voir ainsi, mais je ne pouvais détourner les yeux. Il était branché à un respirateur, qui lui fournissait l'oxygène indispensable, et seuls les légers mouvements de sa poitrine m'indiquait qu'il était en vie. Outre le moniteur cardiaque qui produisait un bip incessant juste au-dessus de sa tête. Je sentis une nouvelle flopée de larmes me venir aux yeux, menaçant de tomber alors que je m'approchai du lit.

Je jetai un œil à Carlisle, alors qu'il s'approchait de son fils brisé, et il prit sa main dans la sienne. Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues. Je n'avais jamais vu un homme aussi vulnérable. Il me semblait que si je n'étais pas dans la pièce, il se serait complètement écroulé. Mais ça n'était pas le cas.

Nous restâmes assis pendant un long moment – je n'étais pas sûre – mais les infirmières étaient venues changer les draps, avant que je ne me rende compte que j'avais faim. Je me tournai vers Carlisle, qui me renvoya un regard absent, et il hocha la tête. Il semblait avoir faim lui aussi, et même si nous détestions l'idée de quitter Edward, dans l'état où il était, nous savions que nous devions aller manger. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Carlisle réussit miraculeusement à retrouver sa contenance alors que nous atteignîmes la cafétéria.

- Carlisle, entendis-je quelqu'un l'appeler, et nous nous retournâmes tous les deux. Carlisle, j'ai appris pour Edward.

C'était une infirmière, elle paraissait inquiète et compatissante.

- Comment va-t-il ?

Carlisle acquiesça tristement.

- Il est toujours inconscient. On ne dirait pas qu'il va émerger avant un moment. Oh Angie… Il paraît si fragile. Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est mon fils.

La tristesse s'accentua sur le visage de l'infirmière. Il sembla soudain se rappeler que j'étais là.

- Oh, Angie, je te présente Bella. C'est la jeune fille dont je t'ai parlé il y a quelques jours.

Il avait parlé de moi à ses collègues. Elle me sourit tristement.

- Oh, bien sûr. Carlisle m'a dit combien tu aidais Edward.

Elle serra une de mes mains dans les siennes. Je lui souris, incapable de proférer le moindre mot.

- Angie était la seule personne à connaître la situation Edward. Bien sûr, maintenant, tout le personnel va être au courant.

Carlisle semblait ne pas apprécier que ses collègues soient au courant de ses affaires personnelles, mais encore une fois, dans une ville de la taille de Forks, ça n'était pas surprenant. Cependant, devoir travailler tous les jours avec des gens qui connaissaient l'état de son fils avait de quoi porter sur les nerfs.

- Je… hum… je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, finis-je par dire.

_Du moins, je ne pense pas_, ajoutai-je intérieurement.

- Bella, combien de fois devrons-nous parler de ça ?

Carlisle me dévisagea et je hochai la tête, vaincue. Je savais – par Edward – qu'il pouvait être têtu, et je ne voulais pas l'embêter, surtout avec ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui.

- Désolé, Angie. Nous venions juste chercher quelque chose avant de retourner dans la chambre d'Edward. Je n'aime pas le laisser, et je pense que Bella aussi.

J'acquiesçai.

C'était étrange. Carlisle me traitait comme si j'étais une vieille amie de la famille, qui connaissait Edward depuis des années, au lieu d'une adolescente de dix-sept ans qui avait croisé la route de son fils quelques semaines auparavant. J'avais impression que Carlisle m'acceptait. Pour une raison incertaine, j'en étais reconnaissante. J'avais _besoin_ d'Edward. J'avais _besoin_ d'être avec lui. J'avais _besoin_ de savoir qu'il allait bien, même s'il était allongé tout près. Je devais savoir qu'il allait bien.

Carlisle et moi prîmes seulement un sandwich, et nous retournâmes dans la chambre d'Edward, mangeant en silence, aucun de nous n'avait rien à dire.

Nous restâmes assis, chacun d'un côté d'Edward, pour ce qu'il me sembla être des jours, alors que c'était seulement des heures. Je ne voulais pas le quitter. Je pouvais rester assise là et détailler son visage pour toujours. Il était si paisible, je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Carlisle m'indiqua qu'ils n'avaient pas retiré le respirateur, et qu'un tube se trouvait dans sa gorge, puisqu'un simple masque ne serait pas suffisant, et le moniteur cardiaque produisait toujours l'incessant bip, énervant, mais rassurant en un sens. Il me disait qu'il était toujours vivant. Qu'il il était toujours là. Et je pouvais le supporter si ça signifiait que je pouvais être avec Edward.

Finalement, les heures de visite prirent fin, et je dus rentrer chez moi. Carlisle était le père d'Edward et médecin de l'hôpital, il ne devait pas partir, mais moi si. Je ne voulais pas m'en aller, j'avais l'impression que j'allais m'effondrer lorsque Charlie est venu me chercher. J'ai pleuré durant tout le chemin pour rentrer, et je fus incapable de manger quoique ce soit ou d'adresser un mot à Charlie, ce dont je me sentais coupable, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je savais que je n'arriverais pas à dormir. Mais je devais essayer. Je retournerai à l'hôpital demain. Rien ne pourrait m'en empêcher.

Après avoir passé une heure à pleurer, je finis par sombrer dans un sommeil agité. Si j'aie rêvé, je ne m'en souvins pas. Tout ce dont je me rappelai, c'est d'avoir été réveillée par la sonnerie de mon portable le lendemain matin. C'était un appel anonyme.

- Allo ? répondis-je, hésitante, me demandant qui pouvait m'appeler à cette heure-ci.

_- Allo ? Bella ? _

C'était une voix claire et légère.

_- C'est Alice. Alice Cullen. La soeur d'Edward. _

Oh mon Dieu. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me téléphonait ? Il s'était passé quelque chose cette nuit ?

- Alice ?

Je commençai à paniquer.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Edward…

_- Calme-toi. L'état d'Edward est stationnaire. _

J'entendis la tristesse dans sa voix à son nom.

_- Je voulais juste te téléphoner pour te remercier de ce que tu as fait, hier. Hum… est-ce que tu vas en cours aujourd'hui ? _

- Non, je ne pense pas que j'y arriverai, lui dis-je sincèrement.

Assez de monde m'avait vue au sol avec Edward, et je savais qu'on allait me bombarder de questions. Et je doutai de pouvoir supporter d'être au lycée alors qu'Edward était à l'hôpital. Ça ne me semblait pas juste : moi, retournant à mes petites affaires quotidiennes, tandis qu'Edward se battant pour vivre. Je ne pourrai pas endurer le lycée, pas avant de savoir qu'Edward serait définitivement tiré d'affaire.

- Hum… j'étais en train de me demander si je pourrai aller à l'hôpital aujourd'hui. Ça ne pose pas de problème ?

_- Bien sûr que non !_ s'exclama-t-elle.

Je pouvais dire qu'elle le pensait.

_- Hum… on s'apprêtait à partir, tu veux que je passe te prendre ? _

- Tu es sûre ? Je peux conduire si tu veux, répondis-je, hésitante.

_- Pas de problème. Je serais là dans dix minutes. _

Elle raccrocha. Je m'habillai rapidement, et j'attachai mes cheveux en queue-de-cheval. Je jetai un œil dans le miroir de ma commode. _Présentable_, me dis-je. _Ça ira. _Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais quelqu'un à impressionner.

Et effectivement, Alice arriva devant chez moi dix minutes plus tard. J'en restai bouche bée en voyant sa voiture. C'était une Porsche jaune rutilante. _Maintenant, je sais pourquoi elle conduit rarement pour aller en cours_, songeai. Quelque part, c'était juste… Alice. Beaucoup de gens paraîtraient ostentatoires avec une voiture pareille, mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Alice.

Une fois à l'hôpital, nous entourâmes Edward, lui parlant à tour de rôle, même si aucun de nous ne savait quoi dire ou s'il pouvait nous entendre. On savait juste qu'on devait essayer. Même si nos tentatives étaient vaines.

J'étais dans la cafétéria de l'hôpital, lorsque quelqu'un s'approcha de ma table. C'était la dernière personne à laquelle je m'attendais. Emmett. Il désigna la table.

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Sa voix semblait lasse, et il paraissait épuisé. J'acquiesçai et il s'assit. Il semblait se préparer à parler, répétant dans sa tête ce qu'il allait dire.

- Tout va bien Emmett ? demandai-je.

Je savais que la réponse était non, mais il sembla comprendre ce que je voulais dire et il acquiesça, morose. Il leva les yeux pour me fixer.

- Bella, dit-il doucement, d'un ton que je ne lui associais pas généralement. Je sais que j'étais été dur avec toi, durant les quinze derniers jours, je veux dire par rapport à ton amitié avec Edward. Je te faisais pas vraiment confiance, et tout ça. Mais je… euh… je veux juste te dire que je suis désolé. Je t'ai jugée alors que je n'aurais pas du et que j'avais tort. Je suis vraiment désolé Bella. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas blessée.

Je secouai la tête frénétiquement.

- Non Emmett.

Je posais ma main sur la sienne, qui se trouvait sur la table.

- Tu veillais sur ton frère. Il est malade, et tu étais inquiet parce qu'il en a parlé à quelqu'un. Tu as peut-être tiré rapidement tes conclusions, mais je ne vais pas te mentir, si Edward était mon frère, j'aurais fait la même chose.

- Vraiment ?

Il paraissait stupéfait par ma réponse.

- Absolument. Emmett, tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser. Tu as fais ce que quiconque aurait fait à ta place. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleure solution, tes intentions étaient bonnes. Tout ce que tu voulais, c'était aider ton frère. Comment puis-je te le reprocher ?

- Merci Bella, murmura-t-il. Tu sais, Carlisle est toujours en train de chanter tes louanges.

J'avais du mal à le croire. Pourquoi ça ? Je n'avais rien fait !

- Et maintenant, je comprends pourquoi. Tu es vraiment unique, Bells. Je suis content qu'Edward t'ait rencontrée.

Il me donna un petit sourire, que je lui retournai.

- Mais je dois savoir…

Il parut soudain plus sérieux que je ne l'avais jamais vu.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier matin ?

Je pris une profonde inspiration et je lui raconté ce que j'avais vu de la confrontation entre Edward et Mike – qui n'était pas vraiment une confrontation, c'était plutôt Mike qui attaquait Edward. Dès que j'eus mentionné le nom de Mike Newton, Emmett dit dans un souffle :

- Je vais le tuer.

Sa voix était emplie de haine.

- Non Emmett.

Je retrouvai son attention.

- Est-ce que ça aidera Edward ? Est-ce que tu penses que ça aidera Edward que son frère soit envoyé dans une maison de correction ?

- Non, je suppose que non, soupira-t-il, vaincu.

Je devinai qu'il voulait toujours montrer à Mike Newton le fond de sa pensée. Pour son propre bien et celui d'Edward, j'espérai qu'il ne le ferait pas, mais il semblait tellement hors de lui à ce moment-là, qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter.

Après que j'eus terminé mon déjeuner, nous retournâmes nous asseoir dans la chambre d'Edward, continuant à lui parler, et ne sachant toujours pas s'il pouvait ou non nous entendre.

La semaine se passa de la même façon. Je partais à l'hôpital dès l'ouverture des heures de visites, et repartais dès qu'elles prenaient fin. Carlisle dormait sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait dans la chambre, et hormis les rares moments où il allait dans la salle de bain ou il allait manger, il ne quittait jamais Edward. Je devinais qu'une part de lui se sentait responsable de l'état dans lequel Edward se trouvait, se blâmant de n'avoir rien vu, qu'il s'était autorisé à être dupé, encore une fois.

Un jour, je crois que c'était samedi, ou était-ce Dimanche ? Je n'en étais pas sûre, je ne faisais plus réellement attention aux jours. Je n'avais pas mis les pieds au lycée depuis presque une semaine, Charlie avait téléphoné et expliqué que j'avais été très proche d'Edward durant les dernières semaines et que mon état émotionnel justifiait mon absence. Se lever, aller à l'hôpital, en revenir, aller se coucher. Et on recommence. C'était devenu ma routine, maintenant.

J'étais assise dans la chambre d'Edward, pour une fois seule – tous les Cullen étaient allés manger, et je les avais laissé seul, ne désirant pas m'imposer – et je le regardai, si paisible.

Ça me brisait le cœur. J'aurais tout donné, fait _n'importe quoi_ qu'il aille bien. Mais je savais que tout ce que je pouvais faire pour le moment, c'était attendre.

Je me suis légèrement penchée, et j'ai pris sa main dans la mienne. Elle était froide. Son corps entier l'était, et s'il n'y avait pas eu le moniteur cardiaque à quelques centimètres de moi, j'aurais songé au pire. Et alors, me prenant complètement par surprise, je sentis une légère pression sur ma main. Il me serrait la main. Je fixai sa main, incrédule, et sa poigne s'accentua, pas beaucoup, mais c'était déjà quelque chose.

Je regardai son visage, et je vis ce que moi, et les Cullen, avions attendu pendant des jours.

D'un léger mouvement, Edward ouvrit les yeux.

* * *

Maintenant que vous en êtes là, vous avez le droit de dire que vous me devez une fière chandelle…

* * *

review...?


	18. Chapitre 18 : Awake

**Saving Edward**

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire provient de l'imagination de twiXlite, je ne fais que traduire sa magnifique histoire…

Bonsoir à tous ! Et oui, j'ai fais un effort, j'ai pas publié à minuit ou presque… En fait, pour être franche, j'ai prévu d'essayer de travailler sur la préface de mon recueil de poème alors bon… j'avais pas trop le choix^^. Et puis bon, j'ai terminé plus vite aussi^^. Les POV Edward me donnent moins de fil à retordre… peut-être parce qu'ils sont plus nombreux, je suis plus habituée à traduire certaines formes ou expressions utilisées exclusivement pour Edward… ou alors j'aime mieux, tout simplement^^. Enfin, bref, mon baratin, je sais pas si vous en avez vraiment quelque chose à faire^^. Cherchez pas, j'adore raconter tout ce qui me passe par la tête…

Sinon, j'arrive pas à croire qu'on a déjà dépassé les 300 reviews ! Si je m'y attendais, ça non ! Alors vraiment, c'est certainement dérisoire, mais je vous adresse un grand merci ! Sans ce soutien, je ne crois pas que j'irais aussi vite dans ma traduction… Et d'ailleurs, je tiens à remercier : Artemissia Gold, Angel, mag, auxquel(les) je ne peux pas répondre… mais j'ai vraiment apprécié ce que vous avez dit, ça m'a fait très plaisir…

**Concernant les publications futures :**

Bon, après réflexion… Vu que je reprends les cours lundi matin (malheur à moi^^ pourquoi est-ce que les vacances ne durent pas plus longtemps, hein ?), et étant donné que je suis débarrassée des heures d'auto-école (je dois maintenant supporter ma mère qui s'accroche de toutes ses forces à la poignée de la portière^^ vraiment très rassurant, y a de quoi vous mettre très à l'aise^^) oui donc maintenant que j'ai plus de temps libre en semaine, j'ai établi deux jours d'update sûrs et certains : le mercredi soir et le samedi soir. Si jamais je ne peux pas, je vous préviendrai, ou je publierai le lendemain, ou les deux. Et si jamais je termine un chapitre avant, je le publierai avant, bien sûr…

**Concernant le chapitre suivant :**

En attendant, pour le 19ème chapitre (ça aussi, j'arrive pas à y croire, ça avance vite quand même ! Mais bon, j'ai pas encore atteint la moitié du chemin alors ça va…^^) bref, pour le 19ème chapitre, je crains que la suite ne vienne que lundi soir, puisque demain, je vais déjeuner… bref, je suis pas là de l'après-midi^^. Donc, lundi soir pour la suite.

Je crois que je vais écourter parce que là… ça commence à faire une masse d'information^^.

Donc, si vous ne vous êtes pas endormis en cours de route, ou si vous n'avez pas coupé court à mes élucubrations sans queue ni tête… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Awake**

* * *

_Edward POV_

Y avait un truc qui clochait.

C'était tout ce que je savais.

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui m'était arrivé ce jour-là, dans ce couloir, avec Mike Newton, mais je savais que c'était un jour que je ne voulais en aucun cas voir se renouveler. La douleur qui m'avait vrillé la poitrine était insupportable. Heureusement, elle était partie, à présent. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu supporter une telle souffrance. Pour rien au monde.

La plupart du temps, tout me paraissait sombre. Le noir, tout le temps. Je distinguais quelques petits bruits autour de moi, des gens qui parlaient avec des voix étouffées, hachées et inquiètes, des objets qu'on bougeait (*).

Parfois, il y avait beaucoup de gens dans la pièce, se murmurant entre eux, et d'autres fois, ils étaient seulement un ou deux. Je n'étais jamais tout seul. Je pouvais toujours sentir la présence de quelqu'un, assis à côté de moi. Entendre le bruit constant de leur respiration. Et cet espèce de bip. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ? Ça ressemblait à… _ça veut sûrement dire que je suis encore à l'hôpital_, songeai-je.

J'essayai de me sortir de cette obscurité, pendant ce qu'il me semblait être une éternité. Chaque fois que j'avais l'impression de me rapprocher de la surface, je replongeai encore une fois. C'était un cercle sans fin, mais duquel j'étais déterminé à sortir. Je devais sortir de cette obscurité. L'océan sans fin des ténèbres.

_Une dernière fois_, me dis-je. _J'essaie une dernière fois, et si je n'y arrive pas, je laisserai l'obscurité m'envahir._ Alors, je luttai de toutes mes forces. Je me battais encore et encore. _Cette fois, je vais y arriver_, me promis-je.

Soudain, je pouvais de nouveau tout sentir. Je pouvais sentir mes bras, mes jambes. Je pouvais sentir les draps de l'hôpital, rêche sur ma peau. Je pouvais sentir quelque chose d'étrange sur mon visage, quelque chose qui m'envahissait le corps, et descendait dans ma gorge. C'était très gênant, presque douloureux. Je ressentis le désir urgent de m'en débarrasser, mais mes muscles ne voulaient pas faire ce que je leur demandais. Je sentis également quelque chose de chaud serrant ma main glacée. Ça devait être la main de quelqu'un.

Je réunis toute ma volonté pour serrer cette main. Je crois que je réussis, puisque la personne assise à côté de moi se raidit légèrement, comme si elle ne croyait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Alors, je recommençai. A ma grande surprise, et celle de celui qui était à côté de moi, j'avais pu exercer une pression un peu plus forte cette fois-ci. La personne assise à côté de moi me serra la main, et je reconnus immédiatement ce toucher.

Bella.

Elle était là ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était là ? Est-ce qu'elle se préoccupait de moi à ce point-là ? Assez pour s'asseoir près de moi à l'hôpital ? Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Je savais que j'avais échappé à l'obscurité. Et maintenant, je devais voir son visage. Pour être sûr qu'elle était là.

Tout à coup, ce fut comme si le voile qui me recouvrait s'était soulevé. Je ressentis physiquement un poids disparaître, et je me ruai vers la surface.

Lentement, j'arrivais à ouvrir les yeux.

Tout était si lumineux. Lumineux et blanc. Je regardai autour de moi pour voir où j'étais. J'avais raison. J'étais à l'hôpital, et à en juger par tous les bips et vrombissements, je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme. Je baissai les yeux et vis que quelque chose bloquait ma vision. Il y avait quelque chose de mon nez jusqu'à mon menton. _Un masque ? __J'étais incapable de respirer tout seul ? _Ça me faisait flipper. Qu'est-ce qui m'était arrivé ? Une part de moi ne voulait pas savoir. Si je ne pouvais pas respirer par moi-même, ça ne devait pas être quelque chose de très bien.

Je regardai à ma droite, et je vis que je n'avais rien imaginé. Elle était là. Elle était assise juste à côté de moi, sa main tenant la mienne, les larmes brillant dans ses yeux. Mais ce n'était pas les larmes auxquelles j'étais habitué. Elles étaient différentes. Des larmes de joie, peut-être ?

- Edward ? murmura-t-elle.

Je la dévisageai. Je voulais lui parler, mais je n'y arrivais pas.

- N'essaye pas de parler. Ils t'ont mis un tube dans la gorge pour que tu puisses respirer. Oh, Edward, j'arrive pas à croire que tu es réveillé.

Elle en semblait véritablement heureuse.

- Toute ta famille est là. Ils sont descendus à la cafétéria. Ils étaient si inquiets pour toi.

Une unique larme coula le long de sa joue. Je réussis à retirer la main qu'elle serrait dans les siennes, et à l'essuyer, en secouant légèrement la tête. Elle sembla comprendre que je voulais lui dire d'arrêter de pleurer puisqu'elle dit :

- D'accord, je vais essayer.

Elle sourit. Ce sourire. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour ce sourire.

- Ta famille voudra savoir que tu es réveillé. Je serais de retour dans une minute, je vais juste aller les chercher.

Je tournai légèrement la tête vers la gauche, et bien sûr, il y avait une machine, qui pompait l'air de la même façon qu'une pompe gonflerait un matelas pneumatique. C'était étrange de ne pas pouvoir respirer tout seul, d'avoir quelque chose qui le faisait pour moi. J'espérai qu'ils l'enlèveraient bientôt. Voir le respirateur, respirant pour moi, me montrant haut combien les choses étaient sérieuses. Je voulais recouvrer cette sécurité, savoir que je pouvais respirer de nouveau par moi-même. Je souhaitai aussi savoir ce qui m'était arrivé.

Elle se leva, mais j'agrippais sa manche. J'espérais qu'elle comprendrait que je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte. Je ne voulais pas être seul. Je voulais qu'elle soit avec moi. Ma famille serait là bien assez tôt, et si elle allait les prévenir, ils se rueraient ici pour s'entendre dire qu'ils pouvaient seulement entrer un par un. J'avais déjà vu ça suffisamment de fois lorsque j'étais à l'hôpital de Chicago avec Carlisle.

Elle comprit, car elle se rassit.

- Okay, Edward.

Elle reprit ma main entre les siennes.

- Je vais rester ici avec toi. Je ne te quitterai pas.

Elle leva ma main et en embrassa le dos. Elle me sourit, et je fus heureux de l'avoir trouver. J'étais extrêmement chanceux d'avoir cet ange près de moi. J'acquiesçai et fermai de nouveau les yeux, ne diminuant pas la pression que j'exerçai sur sa main.

- Edward ?

Elle paraissait inquiète. J'ouvris de nouveau les yeux et elle s'apaisa. Je lui lançai un regard qui signifiait : « Je vais bien, je vais nulle part. », et elle me sourit. Je refermai les yeux et serrai sa main plus fort.

J'entendis des gens entrer dans la chambre, mais je n'étais pas sûr de qui ils étaient.

- Carlisle ? Esmé ? entendis-je Bella appeler doucement. Il est réveillé.

Je pouvais entendre le sourire dans sa voix, et j'ouvris encore mes yeux, pour voir ma mère et mon père, me fixant avec incrédulité. Un large sourire peignit alors leur visage. Ils se ruèrent vers moi.

- Oh Edward, mon chéri, murmura Esmé en m'embrassant le front.

Je voulais répondre, mais je savais qu'avec ce tube dans la gorge, il n'y avait aucune chance que j'y arrive. Je pus simplement acquiescer en réponse.

- On était si inquiet que tu ne te réveilles pas.

Je pouvais entendre les larmes dans la voix d'Esmé. Ça me faisait mal de l'entendre souffrir. Je voulais savoir ce qui m'était arrivé. Tout ce dont je me souvenais, c'était d'avoir été plaqué contre les casiers par Mike Newton, et ensuite, j'avais sombré dans la douleur et le noir. Je voulais savoir. Mais je n'avais aucun moyen de faire cette requête.

Tous les trois s'assirent et me parlèrent de ce que tout le monde avait fait alors que j'étais inconscient. Emmett et Rosalie s'étaient disputés plus que d'habitude, Jasper et Emmett avaient finalement fait leur bras de fer : sans surprise, Emmett avait gagné. Alice avait beaucoup changé. L'adorable, pimpant petit lutin qui était la sœur à laquelle j'étais habitué, était devenue renfermée, et ne parlait pas vraiment à quiconque. Je n'aimais pas qu'Alice soit devenue comme ça. Je voulais leur demander de la faire venir, mais encore une fois, à cause du tube dans ma gorge, c'était impossible.

Je reposai ma tête sur l'oreiller, et je fermai les yeux, essayant d'échapper à la brillance des lumières qui se trouvaient juste au-dessus de ma tête. Cela alarma Carlisle et Esmé.

- Edward !? appelèrent-ils, l'inquiétude on ne peut plus perceptible.

J'entendis Bella leur assurer que tout allait bien.

- Il a déjà fait ça tout à l'heure, juste après qu'il se soit réveillé. Je crois que les lumières sont un peu trop fortes pour ses yeux, pour le moment.

Elle avait remarqué. Elle semblait tout remarquer à propos de moi, de la même façon que moi avec elle. Je les sentis s'apaiser. Juste après, la porte s'ouvrit, et mes frères et sœurs entrèrent un par un. Ils surent que j'étais réveillé, rien qu'à voir les larges sourires imprimés sur les lèvres de Carlisle et Esmé.

- Hey, frérot, dit Emmett, en allant se mettre derrière le siège qu'occupait Bella. Comment tu te sens ?

Dès que les mots franchirent ses lèvres, il sut qu'ils étaient stupides. Je fixai le masque sur mon visage et il me lança un regard qui disait « Ouais, je sais. Désolé. »

- Tu nous as vraiment fichu la trouille, mec. Tu promets de jamais nous refaire ça, hein ?

Il pointa un doigt vers moi, de la même façon qu'on le ferait avec un petit gamin qui avait fait une bêtise. J'acquiesçai faiblement. Croyez-moi, ça ne faisait pas parti du haut de la liste des choses que je voulais refaire dans l'immédiat.

Alice lui donna une tape sur le bras alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui et il feignit d'avoir mal.

- Tu nous as vraiment fait peur, Edward. Bella nous a raconté ce qui s'est passé dans le couloir avec Mike.

Elle paraissait extrêmement triste et inquiète.

- Ça va être compliqué d'empêcher Emmett de le tuer lorsqu'on retournera en cours.

Aucun d'eux n'était allé au lycée depuis que j'avais été admis à l'hôpital ?

Bella sembla comprendre mon expression.

- Aucun de nous n'est retourné en cours. Comment on aurait pu alors que tu étais là ? Tu penses qu'on t'a juste amené là et qu'on est retourné à nos petites affaires ?

Je suppose que j'avais cru _ça_, jusqu'à un certain point. Je suppose que je ne pensais pas à ma famille de cette façon. Bella incluse. Même si je ne la connaissais que depuis quinze jours, elle était là. Elle n'était pas partie. Je savais que c'était grâce à elle que j'étais en vie. Si elle n'était pas venue dans ce couloir, ça aurait été trop tard pour moi. Je frissonnai involontairement à cette pensée.

- Tu as froid, mon chéri ? demanda Esmé, en prenant la couverture qui se trouvait sur le lit de camp. Je secouai légèrement la tête en réponse à sa question, et je regardai Bella. Elle faisait partie de ma famille, maintenant.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire et rougit un peu.

- Je crois que je vais vous laisser, marmotta-t-elle.

Elle se sentait apparemment mal à l'aise d'être là en ce moment. Elle esquissa un mouvement pour se lever, mais j'agrippai sa manche. Elle se tourna pour me regarder, et je secouai la tête, lui disant silencieusement que je voulais qu'elle reste. Elle me dévisagea, puis Carlisle, qui acquiesça, avant de se rasseoir. Je relâchais un peu ma prise sur sa manche, mais pas complètement.

Nous restâmes silencieux pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que je ressentis le besoin de reposer ma tête sur l'oreiller et de refermer les yeux.

Avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, je sombrai de nouveau dans le noir.

Mais c'était un noir familier. Un en qui j'avais confiance. Ce n'était pas comme l'obscurité qui m'avait enveloppé avant, me menaçant de ne jamais me laisser partir.

Lorsque je me réveillais un peu plus tard, la chambre était sombre, et tout le monde était parti. Du moins, c'était ce que je pensais. Je relevai légèrement la tête et je vis Carlisle endormi sur le lit de camp, et je réalisais alors que je tenais toujours la main de quelqu'un. Je baissai les yeux et je vis Bella. Elle s'était endormie sur sa chaise, la tête sur mon lit. Je retirai ma main de son emprise et caressais ses cheveux, espérant que je n'allais pas la réveiller.

- Elle a refusé de partir, murmura Carlisle, s'approchant de moi. Maintenant que tu es réveillé, elle est encore plus déterminée à rester ici. Déjà lorsque tu étais inconscient, il était difficile de la faire partir. Tu es vraiment chanceux de l'avoir trouvée Edward.

J'acquiesçai lentement, ayant toujours le tube dans ma gorge. La façon dont Carlisle parlait de Bella donnait l'impression qu'il avait acquis une nouvelle fille. _Peut-être qu'un jour ce sera le cas, _songeai-je. _WOAH ! D'où est-ce que ça vient, ça ? _J'étais moi-même surpris par mes pensées. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où ça me venait. Est-ce que je pouvais désirer Bella autrement que comme une amie ? _Non, _raisonnai-je._ C'est juste une amie. __Et c'est tout ce qu'elle sera. Elle ne pense pas à toi de cette façon._

Si j'avais été capable de soupirer malgré le respirateur, je l'aurais fait, mais les inspirations régulières de la machine rendaient ceci impossible. Je tournai le regard vers Carlisle et tapotait le masque sur mon visage. Carlisle comprit ce que je voulais dire et il sourit.

- L'infirmière est venue pendant que tu dormais, et elle a dit que tes fonctions vitales étaient assez fortes, et donc ils pourraient t'enlever le tube demain.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait besoin d'une infirmière pour lui dire ça ? Ne pouvait-il pas simplement regarder dans mon dossier ? _

La confusion avait du transpercer mon expression, parce qu'il répondit aux questions que je me posais intérieurement.

- Elle devait me le dire parce que je n'ai pas le droit de regarder ton dossier. Tu es mon fils, et je suis trop impliqué émotionnellement, je n'ai donc pas le droit de m'occuper de ton cas.

J'acquiesçai vaguement, ensommeillé, et refermai mes yeux, content qu'on me retire de la gorge cet espèce de truc, demain.

Je sombrai dans le sommeil, songeant que je pourrai de nouveau respirer par moi-même, serrant la main de Bella alors que je m'endormais.

* * *

(*) L'auteur précise qu'elle ignore si quelqu'un qui est dans le coma peut entendre ce qui se passe autour de lui, mais Edward le peut, en tout cas. Personnellement, je ne sais pas non plus ce qui se passe quand on est inconscient, mais les médecins disent parfois qu'on peut essayer de leur parler, qu'ils nous entendent peut-être… Enfin bon, c'était juste la petite précision du moment^^, possible ou non, c'est comme ça…

* * *

review… ?

* * *


	19. Chapitre 19 : Revealing the truth

**Saving Edward**

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire provient de l'imagination de twiXlite, je ne fais que traduire sa magnifique histoire…

Bonsoir à tous !

Déjà, un grand merci à tous les reviewers, vous êtes vraiment extra…

Je vais être brève ce soir (ça changera^^), mes exos de maths m'attendent…

C'est un chapitre que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à traduire (l'effet POV Edward, je suppose…) même si… bon, y a quelques trucs peut-être un peu récurrent^^. Mais il est tout de même très bien… à mon goût^^. Et peut-être qu'il y aurait quelques trucs qui pourraient vous alarmer… tout au moins vous inquiétez un peu. Maintenant que je vois la traduction, c'est vrai que la suite n'aurait pas du me surprendre…

Un merci à Angel, qui review tous les chapitres… merci vraiment beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir ! Et puis, tu vas avoir le temps de rêver encore un moment, et de t'imaginer pleins de choses, la fic fait 51 chapitres au total… Encore merci !

Et pour la suite, je ne sais pas si je serais en mesure de poster mercredi soir… Un de mes camarades de classe nous a tous invité à un barbecue chez lui (mercredi, c'est vraiment le jour^^) et je ne pourrais rentrer que vers 19h, donc je ne sais pas encore si j'y vais ou pas, donc je ne sais pas encore si j'aurais le temps de traduire le prochain pour mercredi soir… En revanche, ce sera jeudi soir au pire, je pense puisque je finis plus tôt…

Finalement, j'ai fait pas mal de blabla… Alors sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Revealing the truth**

* * *

_Edward POV_

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à le croire. Durant tout le temps où j'étais à l'hôpital, Bella était là. Bon, tout le temps qu'elle était autorisée à rester. Elle s'éloignait rarement de moi. Carlisle avait demandé d'ajouter un nouveau lit dans ma chambre, pour qu'elle puisse s'y allonger, si elle s'endormait. Cette fille ne cesserait jamais de m'étonner.

J'aurais pensé que mes frères et sœurs auraient été un peu dérangés par la présence constante de Bella, mais ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient vraiment appris à la connaître pendant qu'ils attendaient que je me réveille. Même Emmett, qui était vraiment fou de rage qu'elle soit au courant, était heureux de sa présence, et il la taquinait à propos de sa maladresse, et l'appelait même Bells. J'étais content que ma famille ait accepté Bella, parce que même si je ne la connaissais que depuis très peu de temps, elle était devenue une part cruciale de ma vie. Une partie sans laquelle je ne pensais pas pouvoir vivre. Elle était mon point d'ancrage. Et elle était, assez tristement, ma seule amie en dehors de la famille. En vérité, je préférai qu'elle soit ma seule amie plutôt qu'en avoir des centaines et ne pas la connaître.

Le lendemain du jour où je m'étais réveillé, on m'a dit qu'on allait m'enlever le tube du respirateur. Ce dont j'étais soulagé. En soi, ce n'était pas douloureux, juste extrêmement inconfortable. Bella m'avait sourit lorsque le médecin m'avait appris ça. Elle était ravie qu'on m'enlève ce truc. Presque aussi contente que moi. Une fois qu'on me l'aurait enlevé, on pourrait avoir une véritable conversation, au lieu qu'elle seule parle tandis que je hochai ou secouai la tête.

Lorsque le médecin revint, il demanda à tout le monde de quitter la pièce. Même si elle n'avait aucune envie de partir, Bella obéit, en me disant qu'elle serait tout juste à l'extérieur si j'avais besoin d'elle. J'étais si content de l'avoir trouvée.

Se faire retirer ce tube ne fut pas la plus plaisante des expériences. En fait, c'était douloureux. Ils ont d'abord enlevé le masque, qui était maintenu sur mon visage pour qu'il ne bouge pas lorsque je dormais. Ce fut pour le moins pénible. Ils devaient enlever le masque sans pour autant bouger le tube qui descendait dans ma gorge. Ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça en avait l'air. Ils devaient couper le masque pour pouvoir le détacher du tube. Après ça, ils devaient enlever le tube de ma gorge. Je mentirai si je disais que ça ne m'effrayait pas. Pour être honnête, j'étais terrifié.

- Tout va bien, mon chéri, roucoula une des infirmières alors que le médecin se préparer à retirer le tube. Ce sera fini dans une minute, tout ira bien.

J'étais reconnaissant de ses encouragements.

Tandis qu'ils retiraient le tube, je pouvais le sentir bouger dans le bas de ma gorge. Je gardai mes yeux fermement clos, pour m'empêcher de pleurer de douleur. Je le sentais toujours alors que le médecin tirait lentement le bout du tube. J'espérai juste qu'il se dépêche, bien que je savais qu'il devait être prudent pour ne pas abîmer ma gorge. Lorsqu'il fut complètement sorti, ma gorge m'irritait. Respirer faisait mal, chaque inspiration me brûlant le bas de la gorge.

- Nous y voilà, me dit gentiment l'infirmière. C'est fini maintenant.

J'ouvris les yeux, et je la vis qui me présentait un verre d'eau avec une paille.

- Prends une gorgée. Ça soulagera la douleur de ta gorge.

Je m'exécutai, et je sentis immédiatement un soulagement alors que le liquide froid descendait dans ma gorge. Je tournai le regard vers le médecin, qui déposait le tube sur un plateau. Il était immense. _Comment diable ils ont réussi à m'enfiler ça ?_ Ça me paraissait impossible que ça puisse rentrer, mais apparemment si. C'était certainement pour ça que ma gorge était si endolorie.

- Bois encore un peu, mon chéri.

Je pris une autre gorgée, et en fus encore une fois soulagé.

- Je te le laisse ici.

Elle me sourit en déposant le verre sur la table à côté de mon lit.

- Merci, réussis-je à coasser.

Parler faisait mal, et je sus que je ne le ferais pas très souvent pour le moment. L'infirmière me sourit de nouveau en sortant. Elle ouvrit la porte et recula pour laisser entrer Bella et Carlisle. Ils me regardaient tous les deux en souriant, mais leur sourire n'atteignait pas leurs yeux. Ils étaient contents que je puisse respirer tout seul, mais il y avait comme une certaine tristesse dans leur regard. Comme s'ils partageaient un secret, dont je n'avais pas connaissance. Ça me déconcerta légèrement.

- Hey, me dit doucement Bella, alors qu'elle s'approchait de moi. Comment tu te sens ?

Elle posa une main sur mon front, précautionneusement.

- Bien, murmurai-je.

Ça ne faisait pas trop mal de murmurer. Elle me sourit de nouveau. Et encore une fois, c'était un triste sourire, comme si elle savait que quelque chose allait se produire. Quelque chose dont je n'étais pas au courant.

Je décidai de laisser ça de côté pour le moment, mais plus tard, lorsqu'il n'y aurait plus personne d'autre dans la pièce, je l'interrogerai là-dessus. Elle ne dirait rien tant que quelqu'un d'autre sera là. J'en étais persuadé.

Je pris sa main dans la mienne et la serrais doucement. Je lui souris et elle s'assit dans son habituel fauteuil à côté de mon lit. Elle posa son autre main sur ma joue et j'ai appuyé ma tête contre sa main, encore une fois reconnaissant de sa présence. J'ignorai ce que j'avais fait pour mériter une amie comme Bella, en fait, en y regardant bien, j'avais été ignoble durant ces dernières années. Même si les autres ne le voyaient pas, je savais que c'était la vérité. Je savais que je n'avais rien fait pour la mériter, mais quelqu'un là-haut avait du vraiment m'apprécier, ce jour où j'étais arrivé au lycée de Forks, à ce cours de biologie.

- Tu veux un peu d'eau ? demanda-t-elle, brisant le silence agréable qui régnait entre nous deux.

J'acquiesçai et levai la main pour prendre le verre. Elle me le tendit, et je pris une longue gorgée d'eau, soupirant alors que la douleur de ma gorge se calmait.

- Ça va mieux ? s'enquit-elle, reprenant le verre et le déposant sur la table.

J'acquiesçai de nouveau, n'ayant pas confiance en ma voix.

Carlisle discutait avec le médecin qui venait de me retirer le tube, paraissant plutôt agité. Je n'avais aucune idée de quoi ils parlaient. Ça pouvait très bien me concerner moi ou les draps de l'hôpital. Je n'en avais aucune idée et je m'en fichai. Je tournai le regard vers Bella et je vis qu'elle fixait quelque chose de l'autre côté de moi. Elle regardait le tube qu'ils n'avaient pas encore emmené hors de la chambre. Le médecin ou l'infirmière s'en occuperait sans doute bientôt.

- Est-ce que c'est le…

Elle s'interrompit, apparemment aussi choquée que moi par la taille du truc.

- Ouais, répondis-je d'une voix rauque.

Elle tourna les yeux vers moi, une lueur de compassion dans le regard. Elle était désolée pour moi, d'avoir eu ce truc enfoncé dans la gorge pendant pratiquement une semaine. Je lui souris et elle me rendit un petit sourire.

C'était si simple d'être avec Bella. On n'avait pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit. C'était comme si on se connaissait depuis des années, et non pas quelques semaines. Entre nous, les silences n'étaient pas inconfortables, comme ils le seraient aux yeux des autres. C'était exactement le contraire. Ils étaient simples et naturels, il n'y avait besoin de les combler.

- Où sont les autres ? murmurai-je, n'ayant pas suffisamment confiance en ma voix pour l'élever plus.

- Esmé les a ramené chez vous, pour prendre une douche, se changer, et avoir un vrai repas, plutôt que la cafète de l'hôpital, répondit-elle.

- Tu devrais partir, toi aussi, chuchotant encore une fois, ne voulant pas me faire plus de mal à la gorge que je l'avais déjà fait.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Je ne veux pas te quitter.

Elle me sourit, et cette fois, le sourire atteignit ses yeux, et elle était redevenue l'ancienne Bella que je connaissais. Elle caressa doucement ma joue avec son pouce, et je me sentis m'assoupir.

Alors que je sombrai dans le sommeil, je sentis qu'elle m'embrassait doucement le front. Je souris légèrement et elle continua à me caresser la joue.

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin avec l'impression que ma gorge était à vif. Je me demandai d'où ça venait avant de me souvenir qu'on m'avait retiré le tube du respirateur qui avait été là pendant toute une semaine. Je regardais la chaise à côté de moi, et je fus troublé de ne pas y voir Bella. Je tournai la tête vers les lits qu'il y avait dans la chambre, et je vis Carlisle endormi sur l'un d'eux, et Bella allongée dans l'autre. Je décidai de fermer les yeux et de somnoler pendant un moment, durant lequel j'attendrai qu'ils se réveillent.

- Bonjour, entendis-je Carlisle, à côté de moi. Comment tu te sens ce matin ?

- Mieux, soufflai-je.

Parler me faisait mal, alors je décidai de réduire ça au minimum, non que je sois très prolixe d'habitude.

- C'est bon à entendre, intervint une voix, venant de la porte.

Je tournai la tête et je vis Alice, dans l'embrasure de la porte, flanquée du géant Emmett, la faisant paraître encore plus petite qu'elle ne l'était. Elle bondit vers moi et s'assit dans le fauteuil initialement occupé par Bella.

- Tu sais, t'as vraiment mauvaise mine, Edward.

- Merci, grommelai-je.

D'après ce que j'entendais, l'ancienne Alice était de retour, bien que je soupçonne qu'elle joue la comédie. Qu'elle n'était pas vraiment joyeuse et pétillante, mais qu'elle ressentait le besoin d'éviter de me faire sombrer dans le désespoir.

Le reste de la famille suivit. Emmett restait en arrière, soit parce qu'il donnait la priorité aux autres, soit parce qu'il avait peur de ma réaction. Soudain, Bella apparut aux côtés d'Esmé. Elle me sourit et elle désigna discrètement Emmett du menton. Elle avait apparemment appris que quelqu'un d'endormi plus Emmett, donnait un grabuge infernal.

Esmé posa sa main sur mon front et y déposa un baiser, avant d'écarter des mèches de mon visage.

- Je me demandai, murmurai-je.

Je pensais que c'était un bon moment pour leur demander, puisqu'ils étaient tous réunis autour de moi et m'observaient.

- Je me demandai ce qui s'était passé. Le jour où Mike Newton m'a agressé… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Ils s'entreregardèrent, mal à l'aise. Et Carlisle s'éclaircit la voix.

- Les enfants, si vous pouviez sortir un moment. Je vous appellerai.

Carlisle regarda les autres tour à tour, et ils obéirent, sachant probablement ce qui allait survenir.

Bella esquissa un mouvement pour partir, mais j'agrippai sa main, pour qu'elle reste. Elle me sourit et céda. Elle se tourna vers Carlisle et il acquiesça. Elle s'assit dans son fauteuil habituel à côté de mon lit, et elle me regarda tristement.

- Carlisle ?

Je le dévisageai, incapable de supporter la douleur qui brûlait dans les yeux de Bella. Elle se rappelait certainement ce matin-là, je le devinai de part son expression. Je pouvais également dire que c'était un souvenir qu'elle n'aimait pas se remémorer.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à faire plus que murmurer, je fus donc surpris lorsqu'il releva la tête pour me fixer, son expression reflet de celle de Bella.

Bon sang, c'était si moche que ça ?

- Et bien, hum… Edward, je ne sais pas vraiment comment dire ça mais hum…

Il s'interrompit et ne reprit que lorsque je le scrutai intensément.

- Tu… hum, tu as eu une… une crise cardiaque, fiston.

J'eus l'impression que le monde s'écroulait autour de moi.

Une crise cardiaque ?

* * *

review...?

* * *


	20. Chapitre 20 : Getting better

**Saving Edward

* * *

**

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire provient de l'imagination de twiXlite, je ne fais que traduire sa magnifique histoire…

Et ben dis donc… j'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à poster ce soir ! Et en plus, j'ai même pas encore répondu aux reviews… MAIS j'ai une bonne excuse : je suis clouée au lit depuis mardi soir, impossible de lever même le petit doigt (ou presque^^)… Il faut vraiment que je sois chanceuse pour chopper une bonne grippe, hein ? Enfin bon, cet aprem, ça allait mieux, alors j'ai enfin pu continuer la traduction que j'avais à peine commencée^^. Donc, désolée pour les RAR, je m'y mis tout de suite, promis^^.

Sinon, bien sûr, je vous remercie pour vos nombreuses reviews ! Je les ai toutes lues, et vraiment je vous en remercie… J'arrive pas à croire qu'on approche bientôt des 400^^. Incroyable !

Le prochain chapitre est un POV Bella, qui est attendu par certains, à ce que j'ai pu lire… Je le posterai certainement samedi, avant dix-huit heures. Voilà voilà… sur ce, Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Getting better**

* * *

_Edward POV_

_- Et bien, hum… Edward, je ne sais pas vraiment comment dire ça mais hum…_

_Il s'interrompit et ne reprit que lorsque je le scrutai intensément. _

_- Tu… hum, tu as eu une… une crise cardiaque, fiston. _

_J'eus l'impression que le monde s'écroulait autour de moi. _

J'ai eu une crise cardiaque !!!! A dix-sept ans. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible. Comment ? Comment ai-je pu avoir une crise cardiaque ?

Je restai silencieux pendant ce qu'il me parut être une éternité. Je savais qu'ils me regardaient, attendant une quelconque réaction. Enfin, une réaction autre que celle que j'avais, tout au moins. J'ignorai quoi dire, quoi faire. Plus rien ne me semblait avoir de sens. Comment avais-je pu avoir une crise cardiaque à dix-sept ans ?

- Edward ? m'appela une voix douce.

Je levai le regard vers Bella. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, des larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. La magnifique pâleur de sa peau était ternie par un rougissement. Pas par l'embarras qui la rendait encore plus adorable, mais par la menace des larmes. Ce rougissement m'indiquait ce qui allait se passer. Je ne croyais pas pouvoir supporter de la voir pleurer, mais je savais que c'était quelque chose d'inévitable.

- C'était si effrayant. Quand j'ai vu Mike te tenir comme ça, et qu'après tu t'es écroulé par terre, j'avais si peur. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Et après l'ambulancier m'a dit que tu paraissais avoir eu une crise cardiaque !

Elle pleurait vraiment, à présent, les larmes coulaient librement le long de ses joues. Avait-elle réellement peur pour moi ? Je commençai à croire qu'elle avait peut-être autant besoin de moi que j'avais besoin d'elle.

- J'ai eu l'impression que tout s'écroulait autour de moi. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je veux dire, je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas depuis très longtemps, mais j'ai besoin de toi Edward. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je te perdais.

- Ils se sont occupés de toi pendant un long moment, pour essayer de te stabiliser, intervint Carlisle, s'asseyant sur le rebord de mon lit, prenant garde à ne bouger aucun des tubes ou fils. Heureusement, ils ont dit qu'aucune chirurgie n'était nécessaire, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça aurait pu l'être. Ils ont dit que si nous arrivions à te conserver en bonne santé, alors il y aurait très peu de chance que ça se reproduise.

Il me lança un regard solennel.

- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire Edward ?

Il me fixait, et en réponse, je ne bougeai pas d'un cil. Je savais ce que ça signifiait. Je devais aller mieux. Cette pensée m'effraya bien plus que savoir que j'avais eu une crise cardiaque. Est-ce que je pourrais supporter d'aller mieux ? J'ignorai si je le pouvais.

- Tu vas vraiment devoir aller mieux, cette fois-ci. Aucune échappatoire. Si tu ne fais pas d'effort, alors tu mourras.

Il avait dit ça d'un air détaché. Je savais qu'il essayait de m'effrayer. C'était inutile. J'étais déjà terrifié.

- Nous allons tous t'aider Edward, assura Bella. Nous allons tous t'aider, n'est-ce pas Carlisle ?

Il acquiesça en réponse, ne me quittant pas des yeux.

- Tu peux aller mieux Edward, je sais que tu peux.

Je ne la regardai toujours pas. Pouvais-je réellement aller mieux, comme ils le prétendaient ? Serais-je capable d'abandonner ce qui m'avait permis d'avancer pendant les dix dernières années ? La seule manière de fonctionner que j'avais. Je ne savais pas si je le pourrai. Mais on ne me donnait pas le choix à présent, hein ? C'était soit ça, soit avoir une nouvelle crise cardiaque et mourir. Même s'il y a un mois ou deux je m'en serais réjoui, quelque chose avait changé. Je ne ressentais plus le désir de me faire du mal ainsi. Je ne savais pas ce qui avait changé, alors qu'il y a si peu de temps, je suppliai la mort de venir me prendre. Je l'aurais accueillie avec plaisir. Beaucoup de gens pensaient que la mort était une fin, mais moi, je pensais que c'était une libération, une échappatoire. Mais plus maintenant. Et j'ignorai pourquoi.

Et pourtant, au fond de moi, je connaissais la réponse. Quelque chose avait changé ma vie. Quelque chose m'avait affecté à tel point que ça avait diminué, sinon éradiqué, ma volonté de mourir. J'avais gagné quelque chose lorsque nous avions déménagé à Forks. Quelque chose que je pensais que je ne pourrais jamais plus avoir après la mort de mes parents.

Une amie.

Bella.

Elle me dévisageait toujours, à cet instant, les larmes noyant son visage. Elle était tout ce dont j'avais besoin, mais j'ignorai si je pouvais abandonner mes habitudes nocives. Je savais que je lui faisais du mal en agissant ainsi. Je savais que je blessai ma famille, ceux qui comptaient le plus à mes yeux, mais je ne savais pas si je pouvais le faire. Ma tête en était si imprégnée, la mutilation, la dénutrition, le mensonge, ce serait difficile à laisser tomber. Si j'étais incapable de faire ça, si je persistai, resterait-elle auprès de moi ? S'en irait-elle aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue ? Je l'ignorai, mais je ne voulais pas le demander. La pensée de son départ me faisait peur. Je ne savais pas ce que je ferais si elle partait. _Faux_, songeai-je. Je savais parfaitement ce que je ferais. Je referais la même chose qu'avant notre déménagement, et cette fois-ci, je m'assurerai de ne pas survivre.

Alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, Carlisle quitta la pièce, nous laissant seuls, Bella et moi. Elle agrippa plus fort ma main, me sortant de mes songes. Je la regardai et lui sourit. Les larmes coulaient toujours le long de ses joues, mais elle me sourit.

- Je n'irais nulle part, Edward, murmura-t-elle, comme si elle répondait à ma question silencieuse. Je serais là tant que tu auras besoin de moi. Et bien après ça. Tu sais pourquoi ?

Je secouai la tête, désirant qu'elle continue.

- Parce que j'ai besoin de toi, moi aussi.

Elle avait besoin de moi comme j'avais besoin d'elle. Cette pensée me rendit heureux. Je lui souris de nouveau, et elle me le rendit. Elle ne pleurait plus, mais les larmes qu'elle avait déjà versées étaient toujours visibles sur ses joues. Je les essayai délicatement, et elle s'appuya contre ma main. Sa peau était si douce, et je me délectai de la chance que j'avais de pouvoir la toucher. Elle ferma les yeux, et soupira de contentement. Je savais qu'elle essayerait de m'aider, mais j'ignorai si j'étais prêt à accepter cette aide. _Qui vivra verra_, songeai-je en dévisageant Bella. Ma seule amie.

Je restai seulement une semaine à l'hôpital après ça. Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit plus long, mais le médecin m'avait dit que comme Carlisle était lui-même médecin, ils pensaient qu'il n'y avait aucun risque à me laisser partir. J'ignore pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression que quelque chose m'échappait. La façon dont tous me parlaient me faisait penser qu'ils me cachaient quelque chose. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils pensaient que ce serait mieux de me traiter le plus précautionneusement possible, considérant la raison pour laquelle j'avais été envoyé à l'hôpital.

Je ne pouvais pas échapper aux repas. Autant que je le désirai, je ne pouvais pas.

Bella restait pratiquement tout le temps avec moi, et j'étais inquiet qu'elle manque les cours, et du retard qu'elle prenait. Lorsque j'exprimai mes inquiétudes à voix haute, elle n'en avait cure, disait que les profs savaient pourquoi elle n'était pas là, et que des camarades prenaient des notes pour elle. Je lui fis promettre qu'aussitôt que je quitterai l'hôpital, elle retournerait au lycée. Elle accepta à contrecoeur. Je ne retournerai pas en cours pendant quelques semaines après être rentré. Carlisle voulait s'assurer que j'allais suffisamment mieux pour supporter encore le stress des cours avant d'y retourner. Même lorsqu'il me disait ça, il y avait une sorte de tension dans sa voix. Comme s'il avait quelques non-dits entre lui et les gens autour de moi. Je ne m'en préoccupai pas plus, songeant qu'il n'était probablement pas ravi que je retourne tout court au lycée.

Emmett et moi nous sommes réconciliés. Tout le stress et l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressentis pour moi l'avaient fait oublié tout ce qui s'était passé auparavant. J'en étais heureux. Mon frère m'avait manqué, et j'avais rapidement réalisé que je n'étais plus en colère contre lui. Ce qu'on m'avait dit commençait à prendre du sens. Il avait seulement essayé de m'aider, mais si ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas bien. Penser à cette nuit me faisait toujours frissonner, et quand je le voyais, parfois, je voyais furtivement le Emmett de cette nuit-là. L'effrayant et sauvage Emmett qui n'avait aucun contrôle. Je haïssais cet Emmett, et je savais à présent pourquoi beaucoup de gens étaient intimidés par lui.

Vu que Bella me quittait difficilement, l'infirmière, qui m'apportait ce que je devais manger, ne restait pas. Elle savait que si elle restait pour me regarder manger, alors il y aurait très peu de chance que je le fasse. Bella ne me laissait pas m'esquiver, et je mangeai quelques bouchées de tous les repas. Elle savait ne pas insister. Je crois qu'elle pouvait voir que c'était une véritable bataille pour moi d'arriver à seulement manger ce peu de nourriture. Chaque fois que je devais manger, il y a une petite voix dans ma tête qui me crier d'arrêter, de ne plus continuer. Et chaque fois, elle gagnait. Je finissais à en arriver à un point où cette voix devenait si forte que je devais arrêter, je devais céder.

Chaque fois, Bella me souriait. Je pouvais dire qu'elle était fière de moi, même si je ne mangeais pas beaucoup, elle était fière que j'y arrive un peu. Chaque jour, elle me lançait le même regard, et chaque jour, je savais que rien ne changeait. Je mangeais, mais ça me dégoûtait toujours, et si elle n'était pas là, ni que j'étais attaché à un million de machines différentes, je me serai rué vers la salle de bain la plus proche. Ce n'était que elle qui me stoppait.

La semaine s'était écoulée à peu près de la même façon. Tout le monde voulait me venir me voir. Esmé les avait tous renvoyé au lycée, alors ils venaient tous me voir après qu'ils aient fini les cours. Bella était la seule qui n'y était pas retournée. Esmé ne pouvait pas l'y contraindre, puisqu'elle n'était pas sa fille, et Bella avait dit que Charlie était d'accord qu'elle n'y retourne pas à condition qu'elle réussisse à rattraper son retard. Je notai mentalement de remercier Charlie pour la laisser rester avec moi. C'était seulement elle qui rendait cet endroit plus supportable. Je détestai les hôpitaux, particulièrement devoir y rester pendant tant de temps.

Carlisle avait recommencé à travailler, apparemment satisfait que quelqu'un soit avec moi. Et avec lui travaillant à l'hôpital, il pouvait venir me voir quand il avait une pause ou après qu'il ait terminé sa garde (*). Il dormait toujours dans ma chambre, juste pour être sûr que j'allai bien. Il semblait qu'il ne quittait plus l'hôpital. Que ce soit pour le travail ou pour moi, il ne partait jamais. Esmé lui emmenait des affaires de rechanges, puisqu'elle venait me voir tous les jours, et je supposais qu'il était heureux que l'hôpital ait des douches pour le personnel. Quelque chose dont Carlisle laissait Bella en profiter également.

Charlie était même venu voir si j'allais bien. Il était venu emmener les devoirs de Bella, et il était resté discuter un moment. Lorsque Bella s'était excusée et avait quitté la chambre une minute, je décidai de m'acquitter de la promesse que je m'étais faite.

- Merci, Charlie.

Heureusement, ma voix était redevenue normale dans le courant de la semaine, bien que ma gorge m'irritait toujours légèrement.

- Pour quoi ? me demanda-t-il, perplexe.

- Pour autoriser Bella à rester ici, avec moi. Je sais que c'est difficile, sachant qu'elle manque les cours et tout ça.

Je levai le regard vers lui.

- Merci.

- Bien sûr, mon garçon, dit-il, posant une main paternelle sur mon épaule. Elle a besoin de toi, Eddie.

Je grimaçai légèrement à l'emploi de mon surnom détesté.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, répondis-je en le regardant.

Il avait sûrement pensé que je grimaçai car il avait dit que Bella avait besoin de moi.

- C'est juste que je n'aime pas vraiment qu'on m'appelle Eddie.

Il sourit et se relaxa un peu.

- Désolé, dit-il, un léger rire dans le ton de sa voix. Edward.

- Pour être franc, soupirai-je, j'ai besoin d'elle moi aussi. Elle n'a aucune idée de l'impact qu'elle a eu sur ma vie. Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça possible jusqu'à ce qu'elle apparaisse.

Son sourire s'agrandit. Charlie était un homme bon, qui se préoccupait énormément de sa fille, et il avait évidemment besoin de savoir que la personne pour qui elle manquait tant de cours l'appréciait. Heureusement, il savait que c'était mon cas. Plus que lui ou elle puissent se l'imaginer.

- J'étais au fond du gouffre avant de la rencontrer. Personne n'avait jamais essayé de se rapprocher de moi avant elle. Et tous les murs que j'ai passé tant d'années à bâtir autour de moi se sont effondrés quand elle est entrée dans ma vie. Elle est la seule personne que j'y ai autorisée.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-il. Et bien, tu as eu un immense impact sur elle aussi.

Il pressa doucement mon épaule.

- Elle a changé quand tu es arrivé. J'ai mis un moment à le découvrir, mais elle semblait se focaliser sur quelque chose. Elle n'avait jamais dit quoi, mais il avait quelque chose de nouveau dans sa tête, tout le temps. Elle était enfermée dans sa bulle. Plus que d'habitude. C'est seulement quand je suis venu pour un examen, avec ton père, que j'ai découvert que c'était toi qui l'affectait tant.

Il retira sa main et la fit glisser le long de sa nuque, me souriant. Ce n'était plus le Chef de Police. Il était juste Charlie Swan, un père qui était heureux que quelqu'un se soucie de sa fille. Je lui rendis un sourire reconnaissant.

A ce moment-là, Bella revint.

- Alors, de quoi vous avez parlé tous les deux, pendant que j'étais partie ?

Elle semblait plus réservée qu'elle ne l'avait été avant de partir. Comme si quelque chose s'était passé durant les quelques minutes qu'elle avait quitté la chambre. Et ses yeux étaient à nouveau tristes. Je voulais lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais je savais qu'elle ne me le dirait rien, particulièrement tant que son père était ici.

- Oh, rien de particulier.

Charlie haussa les épaules.

- Tu sais, des affaires de mecs.

Bella acquiesça, se résignant à ne pas plus pousser ses questions.

- Carlisle a parlé au médecin qui s'occupe de toi, et il lui a dit que tu pouvais rentrer demain. C'est génial, non ?

Son sourire était si large, que je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour. C'était génial. J'étais impatient de quitter cet endroit, rentrer chez moi, retrouver ma chambre, et mes affaires.

Charlie resta encore un moment, et nous passâmes un très bon moment. Il me raconta quelques histoires sur Bella, quand elle était petite, avant que ses parents se séparent, et je vis les rougeurs de ses joues s'accentuer à un point que je ne croyais pas être possible. Elle se cacha la tête entre les mains et marmonna de nombreuses fois « Je te déteste ». Elle était si jolie lorsqu'elle était embarrassée, et Charlie et moi savions qu'elle n'était pas franche lorsqu'elle disait qu'elle le détestait. C'était marrant de la vouloir rire d'elle-même. Je n'en aurais jamais été capable.

Après que Charlie soit parti, l'infirmière entra avec un plateau – un autre – de nourriture. _Nous y voilà, encore_, songeai-je. Je mangeai ce que je pouvais avant que Bella ne bouge le plateau et le dépose sur la table à côté de moi.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda-t-elle, se tournant vers moi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

- Ouais, soupirai-je. Même si j'étais coincé ici, j'ai passé une bonne journée.

Je souris d'autant plus, et elle rougit de nouveau.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, répondit-elle doucement, levant le regard jusqu'à croiser le mien. C'est juste que je ne t'aie jamais vu sourire comme ça avant.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut moi qui sentis mes joues s'échauffer.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais quelque chose chez me donne envie de sourire, dis-je, d'un air sérieux.

Elle rougit de nouveau, me faisant m'esclaffer.

- C'est vrai. Personne ne m'a jamais donné envie de sourire comme toi tu le fais. C'est une des choses que j'aime chez toi.

Elle releva la tête, toujours rougissante. Je n'avais pas vraiment voulu révéler ça, mais c'était juste sorti, et on ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Même si je le pouvais, je ne pense pas que je le voudrai. Elle me sourit, n'ajoutant rien.

- Ferme les yeux, dit-elle, s'approchant de moi.

- Pourquoi ? demandai-je, sceptique, mes yeux se plissant de suspicion.

- Fais-le, c'est tout, répliqua-t-elle, me souriant.

Je ne pouvais rien lui refuser lorsqu'elle souriait. Alors, je fermai les yeux.

Peu importe ce que je pensais qu'elle allait faire, je n'étais pas préparé à ça.

Je sentis ses lèvres effleurer doucement les miennes. Je sursautai légèrement, le bip au-dessus de ma tête s'accélérant alors que je sentais mon cœur s'accélérer, et je me sentis assez gêné qu'elle puisse savoir avec exactitude l'effet qu'elle me faisait, à cause de cette satanée machine. Elle me trahissait à chaque fois que mon cœur palpitait lorsqu'elle souriait ou qu'elle disait quelque chose. Elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué, mais j'étais sûr que c'était le cas. Je me détendais alors qu'elle ne s'éloignait pas. Son baiser était si doux et délicat que cela me fit fondre. Elle était la première que j'avais jamais embrassée, et j'en étais heureux, à présent. Je n'aurais pas voulu que quelqu'un d'autre m'embrasse avant cela. Elle était si tendre et affectueuse, je me donnai une claque mentale de ne pas avoir fait cela avant.

Elle s'écarta doucement et m'embrassa le front.

- Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, Edward Cullen, murmura-t-elle.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je n'avais jamais eu affaire à ce genre de chose auparavant. J'ignorai ce que je ressentais avant, mais dès qu'elle eut dit cela, je savais que c'était également ce que je ressentais. J'ignorai juste quels mots mettre sur ces sentiments.

- Je pense que moi aussi, chuchotai-je en réponse.

Elle s'assit, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle prit ma main et déposa un baiser sur le dos, doucement, descendant jusqu'à mon pouce, remontant. Je voulais qu'elle ne cesse jamais.

Sans en être conscient, je sombrai dans le sommeil, le visage de Bella gravé dans tête. Je rêvais de Bella pour la première fois, cette nuit, mais je savais que ça ne serait pas la dernière fois. Je voudrais rêver d'elle toutes les nuits, si je le pouvais.

Le lendemain, on m'informa que j'étais autorisé à rentrer chez moi après la visite du médecin. Il semblait satisfait de mes progrès, et appela une infirmière, pour me débrancher de tout ce fatras. Bella quitta la chambre pour que je me change. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle m'aida à prendre mes affaires, et nous sortîmes ensemble. Carlisle signait le bon de sortie, alors que nous arrivions dans le couloir. Lui et Esmé sourirent lorsque nous approchâmes, mais leur sourire n'atteignait pas leurs yeux. Je supposai que c'était parce qu'ils pensaient que je devrais rester un peu plus longtemps, mais j'avais hâte de m'en aller d'ici.

Bella prit ma main tandis que nous traversions le couloir. Nous n'avions parlé à personne de la veille au soir, et nous n'avions aucun projet pour le moment. Nous savions qu'Alice s'en donnerait à cœur joie lorsqu'elle découvrirait ça, et Emmett n'allait pas me lâcher. Jasper et Rosalie seraient simplement heureux, et Carlisle et Esmé seraient aux anges, mais nous n'avions pas envie que tout le monde soit au courant.

Sortant de l'hôpital, je vis mes frères et sœurs, appuyés contre ma Volvo et la Mercedes de Carlisle. Ils m'enlacèrent tous, me marmonnant qu'ils étaient contents que je sois sorti. On m'indiqua que j'irais dans la voiture de Carlisle, plutôt que dans ma Volvo, et je grimpai à l'arrière avec Bella, tandis que Carlisle et Esmé montaient à l'avant. Alors que nous quittions le parking, j'appuyai ma tête contre la fenêtre, fermant les yeux, soulagé d'être sorti de ce foutu endroit. Je savais que le trajet de l'hôpital jusqu'à la maison mettait environ vingt minutes, alors je savais que je pouvais encore laisser mes paupières clauses pendant encore quelques minutes.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux quelques minutes plus tard, je vis que nous n'étions pas sur le chemin de la maison. J'avais emprunté la route seulement quelques fois, lorsque nous devions aller voir Carlisle au travail, alors je savais que nous n'étions pas sur la bonne route. Nous n'étions même plus à Forks.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? demandai-je, scrutant les autres.

Aucun ne croisa mon regard, pas même Bella.

Je sus que quelque chose se passait, quand je vis que la Volvo nous suivait. J'ignorai juste ce que c'était.

Ce fut Carlisle qui répondit, une réponse qui m'emplit d'angoisse.

- Seattle.

* * *

(*) Pour Caelina...

* * *

review...?


	21. Chapitre 21 : Betrayed

**Saving Edward**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire provient de l'imagination de twiXlite, je ne fais que traduire sa magnifique histoire…

* * *

Bonsoir à tous ! Je poste un peu plus tôt, aujourd'hui… Je vous remercie vraiment tous pour toutes vos reviews ! Elles me font vraiment très plaisir… J'ai pratiquement répondu à tout le monde… et d'ici dix minutes, il n'y aura plus de pratiquement…

Sinon, pour le prochain chapitre, je crains qu'il faille attendre mercredi. J'ai pas mal de devoirs (il faut bien rattraper son retour quand on est malade^^), et de contrôles ou DS en début de semaine, donc, je pourrai difficilement avancer le prochain chapitre demain après-midi… Donc, la suite mercredi, POV Edward, il me semble…

Et puis ben sinon, je crois que j'ai tout dit… alors, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Betrayed**

* * *

_Bella POV_

J'étais si soulagée, lorsque Edward s'est réveillé. Je commençai à penser qu'il n'ouvrirait jamais les yeux. A le voir comme ça, il était si vulnérable, et ça me bouleversait de le voir ainsi.

Je refusai de le quitter. Je devais être là lorsqu'il était éveillé. Je ne voulais pas manquer une seule seconde avec lui. Carlisle et sa famille se sont rapprochés de moi, lorsqu'ils ont vu à quel point je me préoccupais d'Edward. Même Emmett, qui, je le savais, n'était pas très content que je sois au courant, m'appréciait. Je comprenais maintenant ce qu'Edward voulait dire lorsqu'il affirmait qu'Emmett n'était pas si intimidant que sa carrure le laissait supposer. Il ressemblait au grand frère que je n'avais jamais eu. Les Cullen étaient comme une seconde famille pour moi, et tout cela grâce à Edward. J'étais incapable d'imaginer ma vie sans lui, mais chaque fois que je le regardais, je savais qu'il y avait une chance que ce futur-là soit envisageable.

J'avais du mal à me tenir en place lorsqu'il s'est réveillé. Il paraissait particulièrement angoissé par le tube qui le reliait au respirateur. Je voyais pourquoi. Je le serais également si je me réveillai avec un tube dans la gorge. Ça me donnait envie de le serrer dans mes bras et de ne plus le lâcher.

Je n'étais pas sûre des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Edward. Je ne pouvais pas cesser de penser à lui, de m'inquiéter pour lui, et j'étais incapable de le quitter. Même lorsque j'étais à la cafétéria, sachant qu'il allait bien, dans la chambre à l'étage, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que sans Edward, ma vie serait incomplète.

Charlie avait été un peu réticent à l'idée que je reste à l'hôpital avec Edward, mais après avoir à quel point il comptait pour moi, il m'avait donné son accord, si j'arrivais à rattraper mes cours quand j'y retournerai. Je le lui ai assuré et il semblait apaisé. Je savais que j'aurais beaucoup de travail, mais si ça me permettait de passer du temps avec Edward, ça en valait vraiment la peine.

Quand j'ai dit à Edward qu'ils allaient lui retirer le tube le lendemain, ses yeux s'étaient éclairés. Mon cœur s'était mis à battre frénétiquement lorsque j'ai vu son expression, et j'ai souris. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? J'ignorai pourquoi mon cœur était erratique. J'étais contente de ne pas être moi-même reliée à un moniteur cardiaque, ou alors il se serait déchaîné. Je remarquai qu'à certains moments, le moniteur s'accélérait légèrement, avant de diminuer doucement jusqu'à reprendre un rythme normal. Lorsque ça a commencé, je m'inquiétais qu'il y ait un problème avec la machine, ou Edward. Mais après un moment, j'avais compris que ça se passait uniquement lorsqu'il me faisait rougir, ou lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose qui me faisait sourire. Etait-il possible qu'il ressente la même chose que moi ? Je voulais lui demander, mais je ne le fis pas, par peur que cela ne soit pas le cas.

Un jour, Charlie vint à l'hôpital, pour m'apporter des affaires. Je vis qu'il avait amené des vêtements et des bloc-notes. Je jetai un œil aux blocs-notes et reconnu l'écriture d'Angela. _Cette bonne vieille Angela_, songeai-je. Je devrai lui acheter quelque chose pour la remercier, parce qu'il était évident qu'elle avait fait deux copies de tous les cours que je partageai avec elle. Une copie pour elle, l'autre pour moi. Je souris en l'imaginant assise en cours, écrivant à toute vitesse, ce qu'elle avait fait sans aucun doute. _Ouais, je dois vraiment lui offrir un truc._

Charlie m'accompagna dans la chambre d'Edward, et nous croisâmes Carlisle et Esmé, qui avaient une discussion animée. Ils essayaient visiblement de rester discret. Ils désiraient me parler, j'acquiesçai donc et entrai dans la chambre, mon père derrière moi. Après quelques minutes, je m'excusai et rejoignis Carlisle et Esmé, laissant Edward aux bons soins de mon père.

- Carlisle, Esmé, dis-je en m'approchant d'eux. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ils me lancèrent tous deux un regard grave.

- Nous avons décidé que lorsque Edward sortira d'ici, nous l'emmènerons à Seattle, m'informa Carlisle d'un ton lourd. Nous ne pensons pas que rentrer à la maison soit la meilleure chose pour lui. Je veux dire, nous pensions qu'il commençait à aller mieux, la dernière fois, et voilà où on en est.

J'acquiesçai. Une part de moi voulait hurler, leur crier dessus parce que je ne pourrai pas voir Edward tous les jours, comme maintenant, mais l'autre part, plus importante, savait que c'était le mieux pour Edward. Il avait besoin d'être quelque part où il y aurait des gens qui sauraient prendre soin de lui. Qui avaient de l'expérience pour aider les gens qui souffraient de troubles alimentaires. Même si je voulais l'aider, je savais que je n'en avais pas les capacités.

- Quand l'emmènerez-vous là-bas ? demandai-je, la voix tremblante.

J'avais envie de pleurer, mais je savais que lorsque je retournerai dans la chambre, Edward saurait que quelque chose n'allait pas, et ne me lâcherait pas tant que je ne lui aurais pas dit. Je n'étais pas réellement capable de lui cacher quelque chose lorsqu'il me le demandait.

- A sa sortie, nous partirons directement à Seattle. Nous ne pensons pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'attendre et de le laisser rentrer à la maison. Ce serait pire pour lui, et le stresserait davantage.

Esmé commençait à pleurer. Je savais qu'elle détestait devoir l'éloigner, mais comme moi, elle savait que c'était ce dont il avait besoin.

- Les autres sont au courant ? m'enquis-je, et Carlisle acquiesça.

- Oui, nous les avons averti lorsqu'ils sont venus le voir tout à l'heure.

Il donnait l'impression d'être au bord des larmes. Ce devait être dur pour eux, en tant que parents, d'admettre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas aider leur fils. Devoir donner cette responsabilité à quelqu'un d'autre, alors que tout ce qu'ils désiraient était de le serrer contre eux et de ne jamais le lâcher. Je les étreignais tous les deux, et leur adressai un sourire qui signifiait « Je sais que c'est douloureux, mais c'est la bonne décision. C'est le mieux pour Edward. » Il soupira.

- Carlisle, entendis-je quelqu'un l'appeler.

Je me tournai et vis que c'était le médecin qui s'occupait d'Edward. Il s'approcha de lui et ils commencèrent à discuter, rapidement et à voix basse. Je vis les autres s'approcher, au bout du couloir. Je leur souris, et ils me le rendirent tous. Carlisle attendit qu'ils nous aient rejoint avant de parler.

- Mon collègue m'a dit qu'Edward était suffisamment bien, et qu'il le laisserait sortir demain.

Il nous regarda tous et nous donna un petit sourire.

- Je ne veux pas qu'Edward soit mis au courant pour la clinique avant que nous partions d'ici, demain, d'accord ?

Nous acquiesçâmes. Nous savions tous que s'il savait, ça l'angoisserait.

- Je n'aime pas ça, mais c'est nécessaire. Maintenant, Emmett, avec les autres, tu peux aller chercher tout ce que tu penses qu'Edward pourrait avoir besoin là-bas. Vêtements, musique, tout ce qui te passe par la tête.

Emmett acquiesçai, tout comme les autres.

- Bella, il se tourna vers moi. J'aimerai que tu viennes avec nous. Avec toi, je pense que ce serait plus facile. Nous avons tous vu comment se comportait Edward lorsqu'il est près de toi. Nous savons tous que si tu es là, ce sera beaucoup plus facile pour lui.

Je hochai la tête. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que je reste à l'écart, pas quand quelque chose allait se produire.

Après ça, Carlisle devait commencer sa garde, il dit à Esmé de ramener les autres à la maison, pour qu'ils puissent commencer à préparer les affaires d'Edward pour demain. Ils voulaient voir Edward, mais Carlisle leur dit qu'Edward saurait que quelque chose se passait s'ils le faisaient, alors ils partirent sans trop faire d'histoires, l'intérêt de leur frère passant avant leur propre désir.

En entrant dans la chambre, je vis que Charlie et Edward discutaient. Charlie semblait apprécier Edward, chose dont j'étais ravie. Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir le supporter si ça n'était pas le cas. Nous restâmes assis à discuter un moment, mes joues s'échauffant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que Charlie passait d'histoire embarrassantes à d'autres encore plus gênantes. Je lui renverrai la pareille, un jour.

Charlie partit une heure plus tard, environ, et je devinais aisément qu'Edward avait aimé passer du temps avec lui. Son visage s'assombrit légèrement lorsque la porte se rouvrit. Je me retournai et vit l'infirmière, qui apportait un plateau de nourriture. Il essayait. Je lui devais au moins ça. Il essayait de manger. Mais je voyais bien que chaque bouchée représentait un véritable combat pour lui, alors je n'insistai pas. Lorsqu'il posa sa fourchette, je pris le plateau et le déposai sur la table à côté de lui.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? m'enquis-je, en me retournant vers lui.

Je le vis sourire, ce qui me signifiait que oui, il avait passé une bonne journée. Tout autant embarrassante qu'elle soit pour moi.

- Ouais, répondit-il, soupirait. Même si j'étais coincé ici, j'ai passé une bonne journée.

Son sourire s'élargit et je m'empourprai pour la millième fois aujourd'hui.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, un rire dans la voix.

- Rien, répliquai-je, levant mon regard vers lui, retenant un sourire. C'est juste que je ne t'aie jamais vu sourire comme ça avant.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui rougit, d'une jolie teinte rosée.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais quelque chose chez me donne envie de sourire, dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

Je rougis encore, et il s'esclaffa. Je baissai les yeux, sachant que le regardait ne ferait qu'accentuer mes rougissements.

- C'est vrai. Personne ne m'a jamais donné envie de sourire comme toi tu le fais. C'est une des choses que j'aime chez toi.

Je relevai la tête. J'avais toujours les joues rouges, mais je m'en fichai. L'expression sur son visage m'indiquait qu'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de laisser échapper ça. J'étais heureuse qu'il l'ait fait. Ça me donnait une légère idée de ce qu'il ressentait. Derrière lui, j'entendis le moniteur cardiaque s'accélérer légèrement. Je savais qu'il était embarrassé d'avoir dit ça.

Tout à coup, un accès de courage me prit. Je savais ce que je ressentais à présent, et je savais quoi faire.

- Ferme les yeux, dis-je, m'approchant doucement de lui.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix suspicieuse, n'ayant pas vraiment confiance en ce que j'allais faire.

Ses yeux se plissèrent, et je souris.

- Fais-le, c'est tout, répliquai-je, souriant d'autant plus tandis que son expression ne changeait pas.

Il s'exécuta, et je me penchai vers lui, mes lèvres effleurant doucement les siennes.

Il sursauta légèrement à mon baiser, visiblement pas préparé à ça, mais je ne m'écartai. J'entendis le moniteur cardiaque s'accélérer, comme mon propre cœur, qui devenait complètement dingue en ce moment. Ses lèvres étaient si douces et incertaines. Je le sentis se relaxer après le premier choc, même si le bip du moniteur ne s'apaisait pas. Après un moment, je m'écartai, et embrassai son front.

- Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, Edward Cullen, murmurai-je doucement, le nez dans ses cheveux.

Soudain, je pris peur. Et s'il ne ressentait pas la même chose ? S'il me considérait seulement comme une amie ? Le supporterai-je ? Je suppose que je le devrai, puisqu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il s'éloigne de moi aisément.

- Je pense que moi aussi, chuchota-t-il, et j'eus l'impression que mon cœur explosait.

Il ressentait la même chose que moi. J'avais l'impression de voler, et je ne voulais plus jamais redescendre. Je me rassis, un large sourire aux lèvres qui me donnait certainement un air idiot. Il me sourit en retour, une lueur de contentement dans les yeux. _Mais il va me détester, demain_, songeai-je aigrement. Je ferais avec le moment venu. Il me haïrait peut-être, mais c'était nécessaire pour son bien-être qu'il aille à la clinique de Seattle. Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'y circonvenir. Je pris sa main dans la mienne, et commençai à l'embrasser doucement. Je déposai de légers baisers, du dos de sa main jusqu'à son pouce, revenant. Je levai les yeux vers lui, et il semblait sur le point de s'endormir, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Je continuai à l'observer, et après un moment, sa respiration se cala sur son rythme cardiaque, et je sus qu'il dormait. Carlisle entra dans la chambre, et fixa un moment son fils endormi, une lueur peinée sur son visage.

Je retirai doucement ma main de celle d'Edward et m'approchai de Carlisle.

- Hey, murmurai-je, posant ma main sur son épaule, ne soyez pas si dur avec vous. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Edward. Il en a besoin. Plus tard, il vous remerciera Esmé et vous, même si ce n'est pas le cas maintenant.

Il acquiesça, mais il s'en voulait toujours énormément de faire ça à Edward.

- Je… hum, je venais juste vérifier comment il allait. Je dois retourner travailler.

Il me fixa avec un petit sourire.

- Merci Bella, pour tout.

Il m'étreignit et soupira. Lorsqu'il partit, je songeai qu'il n'était pas impatient d'emmener Edward dans cet endroit où il n'avait jamais voulu aller.

Lorsque Edward se réveilla le lendemain, le médecin vint le prévenir qu'il pourrait rentrer chez lui. Il en était heureux, et avait hâte de sortir d'ici. _Si seulement il savait qu'il ne retournait pas à la maison, _pensai-je pitoyablement, alors que l'infirmière lui retirait tous les fils et tubes qui le reliait aux différentes machines.

Je quittai la chambre pour qu'il se change, et je vis sa famille dans le couloir. Je m'approchai d'eux. Ils paraissaient tous sérieux et fatigués, comme si aucun d'entre eux n'avait beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière.

- Bella, me salua Esmé, en me serrant dans ses bras. Nous avons décidé qu'Edward viendra avec Carlisle et moi, dans la Mercedes. Les autres nous suivront à Seattle dans la Volvo. Tu veux aller avec qui ? me demanda-t-elle.

Carlisle leur avait apparemment dit qu'il voulait que je sois là, dans l'espoir qu'Edward soit plus conciliant.

- Hum… je voudrais partir avec Edward, répondis-je, brisant l'étreinte d'Esmé.

- Je les regardai, et ils acquiescèrent.

- Très bien, concorda Carlisle. Vous avez pris tout ce que vous pensez qu'il pourrait avoir besoin ? ajouta-t-il, à l'adresse de ses enfants.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et il soupira.

- Toutes ses affaires sont dans la Volvo… très bien.

Il se pinça le nez entre son pouce et l'index. Une autre habitude dont Edward avait hérité.

- Hum… est-ce que vous quatre, vous pouvez attendre dehors, devant les voitures, et nous vous rejoindrons. Nous partirons devant avec la Mercedes et vous nous suivrez tous les quatre dans la Volvo. Edward se rendra sûrement compte rapidement que nous ne le ramenons pas à la maison. Bon Dieu, je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'on est en train de faire.

Il soupira encore, et Esmé le serra dans ses bras. Je posai une main sur son bras, apaisante.

- Papa, intervint Jasper. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. On fait ce qu'il faut. Edward en a besoin, Papa. Il avait besoin d'être entouré par des gens qui peuvent l'aider, et aussi triste que ce soit, ce n'est pas nous. Je voudrais vraiment que ça soit le cas, mais non. Nous devons faire ça.

Carlisle acquiesça.

Alors que les autres sortaient, je retournai dans la chambre, et aidai Edward à ranger le reste de ses affaires. Nous sortîmes dans le couloir, main dans la main. Nous n'avions encore dit à personne ce qui s'était passé entre nous, mais pour les autres, il leur semblait que je l'aidais simplement comme une amie, bien que je souhaitais plus que cela, et au vu de ce qui s'était passé, lui aussi.

Les autres nous attendaient près des voitures, comme Carlisle le leur avait demandé, et ils l'étreignirent tous, alors que nous arrivâmes vers eux. Ils lui dirent combien ils étaient heureux qu'il soit sorti de l'hôpital, lui souriant, mais je sentais que ces sourires étaient tendus, et n'atteignaient pas leurs yeux. C'était difficile pour eux, devoir faire ça, et le lui cacher.

Edward ne sembla pas dérangé d'aller dans la Mercedes de Carlisle, mais j'étais sûre que c'était parce qu'il était trop content d'avoir quitté l'hôpital. Je l'observai alors qu'il fermait les yeux et s'appuyait contre la fenêtre. Il n'eut pas conscience, alors que nous sortions du parking, que nous prenions la route opposée à celle que nous aurions du prendre pour rentrer chez lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux, visiblement curieux de savoir pourquoi nous roulions toujours, une lueur de confusion envahit son visage.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda-t-il.

Je ne pouvais pas le regarder. Je fixai l'extérieur, ne voulant pas croiser son regard. Ne voulant pas voir sa réaction lorsque nous lui dirions, ou qu'il découvrirait que nous n'étions plus à Forks.

Ni Esmé ni moi ne pouvions nous tourner vers lui pour lui dire ce qu'il se passait, ce contre quoi il était absolument opposé. Alors, ce fut Carlisle qui lui répondit. Je bougeai légèrement les yeux, voyant ainsi la réaction d'Edward sans avoir à tourner la tête vers lui.

- Seattle, répondit Carlisle, d'une voix atone.

Je vis Edward se raidir, le visage choqué. Il respirait difficilement, le regard incrédule. Il tourna la tête vers moi, et je regardai fixement l'extérieur, ne désirant pas croiser son regard. Je sentais les larmes me venir aux yeux, et je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie pleurer, encore.

- Tu étais au courant ? souffla-t-il, me scrutant toujours.

Je ne répondis pas.

- Bella, tu étais au courant ?

Je me tournai vers lui. Le visage incrédule, le sentiment de trahison transperçant son expression. Il savait exactement où est-ce qu'on allait, et pourquoi. Il avait le droit de se sentir trahi. A sa place, j'aurais ressenti la même chose. Je voulais parler. Lui dire que j'étais désolée, mais j'étais incapable de dire quoique ce soit.

J'acquiesçai lentement, et vis une larme couler sur sa joue.

* * *

review...?


	22. Chapitre 22 : Being truly alone

**Saving Edward**

* * *

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire provient de l'imagination de twiXlite, je ne fais que traduire sa magnifique histoire…

Oh là là… quel chapitre… absolument éprouvant. Personnellement, c'est certainement un des plus affreux. Bon, il est très bien, mais là, faut sortir les mouchoirs. Avec la musique d'ambiance (there you'll be, Pearl Harbor), j'ai eu la larme à l'œil.

431 reviews au dernier comptage… vraiment, c'est tout bonnement merveilleux ! Je ne pensais pas que cette histoire plairait autant… En même temps, y a rien de trop étonnant, elle est vraiment géniale ! A nous faire pleurer pendant des jours, mais géniale. Alors, je vous remercie vraiment pour tous vos commentaires… Et un grand merci à Angel, qui review tous les chapitres (oui, l'auteur est plutôt spécialiste pour tenir en haleine^^), mag, anouch, dominique, melinn-ange, et feu follet.

Ce chapitre est certainement l'un des plus longs... presque 7 pages word complètes au compteur^^. J'espère qu'il vous plaira... Le prochain chapitre devrait être là vendredi soir... puisque vendredi après-midi est férié, je devrais avoir le temps de le traduire. Enfin voilà, encore merci à vous tous... et Bonne lecture.

P.S. : je sais pas si j'ai le droit mais bon... je fais une pré-annonce : Elles a commencé à traduire une autre fic en cours de twiXlite - Protecting Him - vraiment à l'aune de Saving, quoi que complètement différente, elle est vraiment géniale, alors dès qu'elle sera publiée, allez y faire un tour... elle vaut vraiment, vraiment le coup, et n'oubliez pas que les reviews encouragent vraiment à continuer... c'est un moteur très efficace ! Je vous en reparlerai lorsqu'elle sera publiée... Voilà, voilà. Bonne lecture pour de bon...

* * *

**Chapitre ****22 : Being truly alone**

* * *

_Edward__ POV_

_- Où est-ce qu'on va ? demandai-je, scrutant les autres. _

_Aucun ne croisa mon regard, pas même Bella. _

_Je sus que quelque chose se passait, quand je vis que la Volvo nous suivait. J'ignorai juste ce que c'était. _

_Ce fut Carlisle qui répondit, une réponse qui m'emplit d'angoisse. _

_- Seattle. _

Seattle ? Je me figeai. Ils m'emmenaient dans cette putain de clinique à Seattle !

Je me tournai vers Bella. Elle ne me regardait toujours pas, mais je devinais à sa posture qu'elle essayait de retenir ses larmes.

- Tu étais au courant ? soufflai-je.

Elle ne me regarda pas, ni ne me répondit.

- Bella, tu étais au courant ? répétai-je, d'une voix un peu plus forte, lui faisant savoir qu'elle n'échapperait pas à ça en m'ignorant.

Elle se tourna lentement vers moi, me dévisagea avant de répondre. Je vis qu'elle luttait pour dire quelque chose, essayait de former des mots qui ne voulaient pas venir. Finalement, elle abandonna et acquiesça, et je sentis mon cœur se briser.

Mon monde tout entier s'écroula autour de moi. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ça. Ils m'avaient tous fait croire que je rentrais à la maison, que je laissais l'hôpital derrière moi, alors qu'en fait, je quittai l'hôpital pour aller dans un autre. _Non_, me corrigeai-je intérieurement. Je pouvais m'attendre à ça de la part de ma famille, mais de Bella ? _Comment peut-elle me faire ça ? _Je sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue, mais je ne l'essuyai pas. D'un certain côté, je voulais qu'ils me voient pleurer. Je voulais qu'_elle_ me voie pleurer.

Elle m'avait trahi. La seule personne en qui je pensais pouvoir faire confiance m'avait trahi. Comment pourrais-je lui pardonner ça ? Je l'ignorai. Je savais que je le ferias. Bien sûr que je le ferais. J'étais amoureux d'elle, comment ne le pourrais-je pas ? Carlisle et Esmé lui avaient sûrement demandé de ne rien dire, de peur que je ne veuille pas partir. Et effectivement, je ne voulais pas partir. Si Carlisle ne conduisait pas sur l'autoroute en ce moment même, je me jetterai hors de la voiture pour tenter d'échapper à cette satanée clinique.

- Edward ? entendis-je murmurer.

C'était Bella. Je tournai le regard vers elle, et je vis les larmes qui envahissaient son visage.

- Edward, je suis désolée.

Elle posa sa main sur le siège entre nous deux, paume vers le haut. Lentement, je pris sa main et soupirai. Je lui pardonnerai, mais ça faisait toujours mal.

- Pourquoi ? demandai-je à Carlisle et Esmé, d'une voix dure. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu en a besoin, fiston, répondit Carlisle de la même voix atone qu'il avait utilisé juste avant. Tu as besoin d'être dans un endroit où des gens pourront s'occuper de toi. Où ils pourraient t'aider à régler tes problèmes. Crois-moi, c'est la dernière chose que je veux faire, mais c'est nécessaire.

- Nécessaire !? raillai-je. Je suppose que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire.

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question. Je connaissais la réponse.

- Non Edward, répondit Esmé d'un ton triste. Non, tu n'as pas le choix.

Je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais présentement. Ils m'emmenaient loin de tout, de tous ceux que je connaissais, dont je me souciais. Et plus important, ils m'emmenaient loin de Bella. D'après ce que je savais, ce genre d'endroit autorisait seulement les visites de la famille, alors je ne pourrai voir Bella que lorsque je sortirai. Pourrais-je vivre sans elle pour le temps qu'il leur faudrait pour me laisser sortir ? Je ne pensais pas pouvoir.

Les autres restaient silencieux. Carlisle agrippait le volant si fort que ses poings devenaient blancs. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'Esmé faisait, mais je sentais la tension irradier d'elle. Bella tenait toujours ma main. Elle m'observait encore, les larmes descendant lentement et silencieusement le long de ses joues. Ils semblaient attendre quelque chose. Une sorte d'explosion de fureur. _Non,_ songeai-je. Je réservais ça pour quand nous arriverions. S'ils pensaient que j'allais y aller sans faire d'histoires, ils se trompaient lourdement. _Il n'y a aucune chance que je laisse couler calmement._

Soudain, je me souvins que la Volvo nous suivait de près.

- Les autres savaient ? demandai-je, gravement. Les autres savaient ce que vous aviez prévu ?

- Oui, répondit Carlisle. Oui, ils étaient tous au courant.

Il ne semblait pas particulièrement heureux d'avoir eu à me cacher quelque chose de ce genre. Mais il avait visiblement pensé qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix.

- Génial ! ricanai-je, tournant de nouveau mon regard vers l'extérieur. Alors toute la famille le savait et aucun d'entre vous n'a pensé à me le dire !

- Et si nous l'avions fait Edward ? répliqua Carlisle, élevant la voix. Si nous te l'avions dit ? Est-ce que tu serais rester sagement sans bouger ? Ou est-ce que tu aurais attendu un des brefs moments où tu étais seul pour arracher ta perfusion ?

Il me fixait dans le rétroviseur.

- Peux-tu, honnêtement, dire que tu serais resté tranquille si nous t'avions dit ça ?

Il m'avait eu. Et il le savait lui aussi. Je ne lui répondis pas.

- C'était bien ce que je pensais.

Je sentais les larmes couler librement le long de mes joues, à présent. Je me tournai vers Bella. Elle ne me regardait toujours pas, les yeux emplis de remords. Elle détestait ce qu'ils étaient en train de me faire, qu'ils m'emmènent dans cet endroit, mais elle savait également que c'était le meilleur endroit pour moi, en ce moment. Je savais qu'ils avaient raison. Mais ça ne cessait pas de me blesser, et ça ne signifiait pas non plus que j'allais coopérer. Maintenant, ou à la clinique. Non. Je n'allais pas me laisser faire. Je ne les laisserai pas gagner aussi facilement qu'ils semblaient le croire.

Bella retira sa main de la mienne, se détacha, et se déplaça sur le siège du milieu, juste à côté de moi. Elle s'attacha rapidement, et pris de nouveau ma main. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule, et elle embrassa le sommet de mon crâne. Je me fichai complètement que Carlisle et Esmé soient dans la voiture, je me fichai qu'ils découvrent ce qu'il s'était passé entre Bella et moi, hier soir. Nos révélations. Tout ce à quoi je pensais était Bella. Je pris une profonde inspiration, respirant son odeur. Ça me calma lentement, pas complètement, mais légèrement. Je n'étais plus furieux. J'étais toujours en colère, mais plus autant.

- Je suis tellement désolée, Edward, me murmura Bella, pour que moi seul l'entende. Je détestai devoir te cacher ça, mais comme Carlisle l'a dit, nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix.

Tout commença à prendre sens. La tristesse qui envahissait parfois ses yeux, les sourires peu convaincants, la prévenance et la discrétion dont tout le monde faisait preuve autour de moi, comme s'ils me cachaient quelque chose. Et bien, je savais maintenant que c'était le cas.

- Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi.

Elle pleurait encore, je l'entendais au son de sa voix.

- Oui, soufflai-je, fermant les yeux.

Elle mit un doigt sous mon menton, et releva ma tête. J'ouvris les yeux et me plongeai dans ces grands yeux bruns, qui brillaient de larmes non versées. Je lui souris légèrement.

- Je _te_ pardonne.

J'insistai sur le "te", signifiant ainsi que je ne leur pardonnai pas de m'avoir trahi comme ils l'avaient fait. Parce que je me sentais trahi, par ma famille.

Elle se pencha et m'embrassa doucement, comme hier soir. Son baiser était doux et tendre, comme hier soir. Je ne voulais pas y mettre fin. Je voulais pouvoir l'embrasser encore et encore pour le reste de ma vie, aussi longue soit-elle. Finalement, elle brisa le baiser, et appuya son front contre le mien. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, avec son regard infini, et je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer. Une douleur m'étreignit la poitrine, alors que je songeai que je ne pourrais plus la voir, ni l'embrasser, ni l'avoir près de moi. Je l'embrassai de nouveau, ne désirant pas perdre ce que je ressentais maintenant. Je voulais qu'elle sache que je lui avais pardonné, que je n'étais plus en colère contre elle. Elle approfondit le baiser, et j'oubliais complètement que Carlisle et Esmé étaient dans la voiture. Je m'en fichai. Je voulais qu'ils sachent ce que je ressentais pour Bella. Qu'ils sachent que je l'aimais. Parce que je savais que c'était ça. _J'aime Bella Swan_, songeai-je. Mon coeur s'emplit de joie, alors que cette pensée me traversait l'esprit.

- Je t'aime, murmurai-je, alors que je m'éloignai légèrement.

Elle embrassa tendrement mon front.

- Je t'aime moi aussi, souffla-t-elle.

Je reposai ma tête sur son épaule, et elle mit la sienne sur le sommet de mon crâne.

Je vis Carlisle et Esmé échanger un regard, et je vis leur sourire. Ils étaient heureux que j'aie trouvé quelqu'un. Que j'aie trouvé Bella. Mais ça ne leur ferait pas faire demi-tour pour rentrer à Forks. Je fermai les yeux et soupirai. Je sentis un nouveau flot de larmes, et je ne les retenais pas. Je les laissai couler. Je n'avais pas l'énergie pour les stopper. J'étais si épuisé. Je voulais me battre, crier, hurler à Carlisle de faire demi-tour, et me ramener à la maison, mais je n'en avais pas la force, et je savais qu'il ne le ferait pas. Carlisle était peut-être quelqu'un de facile à vivre, mais lorsqu'il était focalisé sur une chose, comme maintenant, il n'y avait aucun moyen de le faire changer d'avis. Pour rien au monde.

J'aurais du me douter que je ne pouvais pas échapper à cette clinique que Carlisle avait choisi pour moi. Quelque part, je l'avais su dès qu'il m'en avait parlé, quelques semaines plus tôt. Il tenait à m'envoyer là-bas, et il savait que j'irai. Et j'avais été envoyé à l'hôpital, ce qui signifiait qu'il pourrait me mettre dans la voiture en prétendant me ramener à la maison, et m'emmenant à Seattle à la place. Je sentis ma colère grimper en flèche alors que je me retraçais les évènements dans la tête. Bella dut sentir ma tension, car elle posa une main sur ma joue, et embrassa tendrement le sommet de ma tête. Je m'apaisai légèrement, mais j'étais toujours énervé contre Carlisle et Esmé. Ils avaient apparemment pensaient que j'aurais été incapable de m'occuper de moi tout seul. Mais encore une fois, je n'en étais pas sûr.

J'ignore combien de temps le voyage nous prit. J'étais si pris dans mes pensées et avec la sensation de Bella à côté de moi, la douceur de son toucher, la douce fragrance de son shampooing à la fraise qu'elle utilisait, que j'adorais, je ne réalisais pas combien nous étions proches jusqu'à ce que je voie les immeubles de Seattle autour de nous.

Une vague d'appréhension gonfla en moi.

Je savais que ça prendrait peu de temps avant que nous n'arrivions. Avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, nous étions arrêtés devant un immense portail noir, qui portait au milieu l'écriteau : « CSTA – Clinique de Seattle pour les troubles alimentaires » (*) et j'eus le désir irrépressible de sortir de la voiture et de me mettre à courir. Mais je vis la Volvo derrière nous, et je sus que si je le faisais, Emmett serait sur moi avant même que j'ai fait un pas. A travers les fenêtres, je voyais qu'il était tendu, attendant évidemment que j'essaie de m'en aller, prêt à intervenir si besoin.

Carlisle parlait dans le petit interphone, et le portail commença à s'ouvrir. J'enfonçai ma tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Bella, ne voulant pas la laisser partir, jamais. Elle embrassa mon crâne encore, et glissa une main dans mes cheveux, dans un geste rassurant.

- Tout va bien, murmura-t-elle, sentant ma peur. Tout ira bien.

Elle détacha ses doigts des miens, et entoura mes épaules de son bras, faisant toujours courir sa main libre dans mes cheveux. Je voulais qu'elle ne cesse jamais de faire ça, ne jamais la quitter. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était rentrer à la maison, passer tout le temps possible avec Bella. Mais je savais que c'était trop tard pour ça, à présent. Nous étions arrivés dans mon enfer personnel, et je savais que je ne pourrais pas le quitter, jusqu'à ce que tous autour de moi soient satisfaits que j'aille « mieux », comme ils disaient.

La voiture s'arrêta et Carlisle et Esmé descendirent. Esmé entra dans la clinique, certainement pour prévenir de mon arrivée, et Carlisle fit le tour de la voiture. Il ouvrit la porte et tendit une main pour m'aider à sortir. Je ne le regardais pas, et enfonçai ma tête dans l'épaule de Bella, entourant sa taille de mes bras. Il soupira et baissa son bras.

- Edward, on peut utiliser la manière simple ou la manière forte.

Il parlait d'un ton dur. Il utilisait rarement ce ton, et ne l'avait encore jamais fait avec moi. Je le regardai, et vis l'expression grave qu'il arborait. Je voyais que ça le peinait d'en venir à ça, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que j'allais rendre les choses plus faciles pour lui. Je regardai derrière lui, et vis Esmé, debout en haut des escaliers, flanquée de deux hommes.

Larges, mais même d'ici, je pouvais voir que c'était tout en muscles. _Sûrement là lorsqu'il y avait des problèmes avec les nouveaux arrivants_, songeai-je sombrement. _Ou lorsque certains essayaient de s'enfuir._ Je devinai qu'ils avaient bien envie de descendre les escaliers, de pousser Carlisle du chemin, et de m'arracher de la voiture. Des bras de Bella. S'ils essayaient, ils auraient probablement Emmett sur le dos en quelques secondes.

Bella me donna une rassurante pression sur mes épaules.

- Allez, murmura-t-elle. On ne peut pas rester assis là toute la journée. Ils t'attendent.

Oh, combien j'espérai que ça ne soit pas le cas. Combien je souhaitai qu'ils attendent un autre Edward Cullen. Que je puisse rester toute la journée à l'arrière de cette voiture, serrant Bella contre moi, respirant son odeur, écoutant son cœur battre. Mais je savais que ça n'était pas possible, parce que Carlisle soupira de nouveau, s'impatientant.

- Viens, Edward, souffla-t-il. On y va.

Je lui adressai un regard mort. Les deux hommes qui étaient derrière Esmé descendaient les escaliers vers la voiture. Carlisle se tourna pour les observer, et leva une main.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, me dardant d'un œil sceptique, hésitant entre écouter Carlisle ou l'ignorer et me traîner à l'intérieur de la clinique. Il se retourna vers moi et me tendis sa main. Je retirai mes bras de la taille de Bella, sachant que je ne pourrais pas échapper à ça plus longtemps. Et si je le faisais, les deux gros bonhommes me traîneraient dans la clinique dès que je pourrais marcher. Je ne voulais pas ça. Je voulais conserver le peu de dignité qu'il me restait.

J'ignorai la main de Carlisle et sortis de la voiture. J'entendis Bella faire de même, faisant claquer l'autre portière. Elle vint vers moi et pris ma main.

- Viens, murmura-t-elle, exerçant une légère pression sur ma main.

Je baissai les yeux vers elle, et elle m'adressa un petit sourire, mais j'étais incapable de le lui retourner. Mes frères et sœurs étaient sortis de la Volvo, et étaient tous là, à me regarder, la compassion et le remord envahissant leur regard. Je devinai qu'ils étaient désolés de ne pas m'avoir averti, mais il n'y avait rien que je pouvais y faire maintenant. Ça ne voulait pas dire que je n'étais pas en colère contre eux pour m'avoir tenu en ignorance.

Je scrutai l'extérieur de la clinique. Elle ressemblait à une espèce de gigantesque manoir. De l'extérieur, on aurait pu croire que c'était un hôtel ou un truc du genre. Ça n'avait pas l'allure d'un hôpital, mais, je pensai que c'était juste l'impression qu'ils voulaient donner, pour que les patients qui arrivaient ne deviennent pas dingues. Je faisais de mon mieux pour me calmer, mais c'était plus difficile que je ne le pensais. Lorsque Bella posa une main sur mon bras, je réalisai que je tremblais. Que ce soit parce que j'étais en colère contre ma famille de m'avoir emmener là, ou de la peur d'_être_ là, je n'en avais aucune idée, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de trembler.

- Tout va bien, fiston, tenta de me rassurer Carlisle, posant une main sur mon épaule. Viens, entrons.

Il prit mon bras, et me poussa vers le bâtiment avant même que je commence à bouger. Les deux hommes, qui se trouvaient maintenant au bas des escaliers, s'avancèrent de nouveau vers moi. Encore une fois, Carlisle les arrêta en levant une main et marmonnant :

- C'est bon.

Je grimpai lentement les marches, Bella d'un côté et Carlisle de l'autre, tenant avec douceur chacun un de mes bras. Lorsque nous entrâmes, nous fûmes accueillis par une femme qui arborait un large sourire, comme si nous entrions dans un hôtel et non dans un hôpital flippant. Elle était petite, plus enrobée qu'elle n'aurait du l'être au regard de sa taille. Elle s'avança brusquement vers moi, tendant sa main.

- Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix enthousiaste. Je suis le Docteur Martin. Bienvenue dans la clinique. Nous sommes heureux que tu nous rejoignes ici, Edward.

Je fixai sa main, mais ne la pris pas. Elle la baissa après un moment, pour la tendre à Carlisle.

- Vous devez être Carlisle Cullen.

Il acquiesça, serrant sa main.

- Je suis désolé. Il n'a pas vraiment assimilé tout ça. Nous ne lui avions pas exactement dit que nous l'emmenions ici.

Il me regarda tristement. Je détestai ce regard. S'il avait été un autre que mon père, je l'aurais sûrement frappé. Il y avait trois choses qui m'en empêchaient. Un : c'était mon _père_. Deux : il y avait deux énormes armoires à glace à quelques mètres de moi, qui, sans aucun doute, me retiendraient si je le faisais. Trois : je n'avais plus assez d'énergie pour me battre contre ce qui se passait en ce moment. Je m'étais résigné à être là. Je savais qu'il était trop tard.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela, répondit-elle, son sourire diminuant légèrement tandis qu'elle me dardait du regard, me détaillant apparemment centimètres par centimètres. C'est le cas de beaucoup lorsqu'ils arrivent ici. J'ai peur que cela prenne un peu de temps pour s'adapter. Je suis sûre que lorsqu'il sera habitué à la routine, tout ira bien.

Elle parlait comme si je n'étais pas là, comme si je ne pouvais pas l'entendre. Je décidai que je n'aimais pas cette femme.

- Pour certains, nous sommes obligés d'intervenir. L'autre jour, nous avons du administrer un sédatif à une jeune fille avant même qu'elle ne quitte la voiture, alors nous sommes préparés à toutes les éventualités lorsque nous avons des nouveaux arrivants.

Son sourire s'agrandit de nouveau.

- Maintenant que tu es là, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Nous la suivîmes tous lentement. Carlisle marchait derrière Bella et moi, à côté d'Esmé. Nous passâmes devant plusieurs salles, qui semblaient être des salles de loisirs. Nous ne vîmes personne, mais j'étais sûr qu'ils étaient quelque part par là, apparemment tenus de rester éloignés le temps que le nouvel arrivant s'installe.

Elle s'arrêta devant une chambre et déverrouilla la porte. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas la verrouiller moi-même, mais elles étaient apparemment fermées lorsqu'elles étaient inutilisées. Bella me fit entrer doucement, et nous regardâmes alentour. Elle était d'une taille décente, pas aussi grande que celle que j'avais à la maison, mais plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Les murs étaient couleur crème, et une moquette bleu clair recouvrait le sol, avec des rideaux assortis. C'était un lit double, ce qui me surpris. _Avec quel argent ils ont acheté ça, hein ? _songeai-je, me demandant combien tout cela coûtait à Carlisle. Certainement pas bon marché. Il y avait une penderie et une commode pour mes vêtements, qu'apparemment, Emmett tenait dans ses mains. Il y avait des étagères et une table de nuit, avec une lampe de chevet. Somme toute, la chambre n'était pas si mal. Il y avait également une salle de bain attenante, qui était probablement fermée à clés après les repas. Je remarquai aussi un fauteuil dans le coin de la chambre, à côté de la fenêtre.

Ma famille entra dans ma chambre, et le docteur Martin sortit, nous laissant un peu d'intimité. Je m'assis sur le lit, et les observai rapidement tour à tour.

Il était évident qu'aucun d'entre eux ne savait quoi dire, alors qu'ils restaient là, debout, observant nerveusement autour d'eux. Un par un, ils vinrent m'étreindre, me disant au revoir, et qu'ils viendraient me rendre visite bientôt. Je ne les croyais pas, mais encore une fois, je ne croyais pas que tout ceci se passait vraiment. Emmett posa mon sac au sol, à côté de la commode, et me serra dans son étreinte d'ours. Il essayait de retenir ses larmes. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de la dernière fois où Emmett m'avait serré dans ses bras, alors je le lui retournai fortement. Il allait me manquer. Même si nous n'étions pas vraiment en bons termes ces derniers temps, il était toujours mon grand frère et je l'aimais.

Après avoir étreint Carlisle et qu'Esmé m'ait embrassé sur le front, ils sortirent tous, Carlisle nous donnant un peu d'intimité à Bella et moi.

Je me tournai pour l'observer, et vis les larmes silencieuses qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou, et je plongeai ma tête dans son épaule, comme je l'avais fait dans la voiture. J'inspirai l'odeur de ses cheveux, ne voulant pas la laisser partir, jamais. Je commençai à sangloter dans ses cheveux, incapable de me retenir plus longtemps. Je réalisais qu'elle faisait la même chose.

Elle me repoussa doucement, levant son visage. Je l'embrassai, plus fermement qu'avant, et fus surpris lorsqu'elle me répondit de la même façon, avec la même force. Je savourai ce moment, ne voulant jamais qu'il cesse, mais sachant qu'il le devrait. Je voulais me souvenir de tout à propos de son baiser. La douceur, la tendresse, de ses lèvres contre les miennes. Le goût qu'elle avait, et la façon dont ses lèvres bougeaient à l'unisson des miennes. Comme si elles étaient faites pour moi et personne d'autre.

Finalement, elle brisa le baiser, les larmes coulant toujours. Elle me serra fermement contre elle, m'embrassant sur le front.

- Je dois partir maintenant, murmura-t-elle.

Et je secouai la tête, ne voulant pas la laisser partir.

- Mais je le dois. Carlisle, Esmé et moi restons à l'hôtel cette nuit, alors si nous pouvons, nous viendrons te voir demain. Je te le promets. Je te promets que je reviendrai te voir. Et que je t'attendrai. Le temps que j'attendrai n'a pas d'importance, toi, et toi seul, possèdes mon cœur Edward Cullen.

Elle m'entraîna dans un nouveau baiser, avant de briser notre étreinte et de marcher lentement vers la porte. Elle se retourna lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit.

- Prends soin de mon cœur, Edward. Je le laisse ici, avec toi.

Et elle partit.

Je me rassis sur mon lit, et le docteur Martin entra, s'arrêtant dans l'embrasure.

- Je sais que ça doit être difficile pour toi, Edward. Mais nous sommes là pour t'aider à aller mieux. Nous ferons tout ce que nous pourrons pour que ton séjour avec nous soit plus supportable et agréable. A présent, tu viens juste de manquer le déjeuner, mais nous enverrons quelqu'un pour venir te chercher pour le dîner. Essaie de te reposer.

Elle m'adressa un regard compatissant.

Elle sortit et ferma la porte derrière elle. J'observai de nouveau ma chambre, enlevai mes chaussures, me pelotonnai sur le lit en chien de fusil. Avant que je ne puisse me retenir, je pleurai encore, ne voulant rien d'autre qu'être à la maison, avec ma famille, et Bella. Je ne savais pas pour combien de temps je resterai là. Tout ce dont je me souvenais, c'était ces énormes, incontrôlables sanglots qui me vrillaient le corps à chaque respiration.

Finalement, je réussis à m'épuiser suffisamment pour plonger dans mon premier sommeil, dans mon enfer personnel.

* * *

(*) Peut-être que cette clinique existe, peut-être pas… On a juste besoin de se dire qu'elle est là… Et en langue original, je trouve que le nom fait bien mieux, mais bon, hein, on peut pas trop en demander… « SEDC - Seattle Eating Disorders Clinic »

* * *

review...?


	23. Chapitre 23 : First Day

**Saving Edward**

* * *

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire provient de l'imagination de twiXlite, je ne fais que traduire sa magnifique histoire…

Et ben dis donc, j'ai bien cru que je n'arriverais pas à le traduire pour ce soir… Il s'est avéré plus difficile que prévu^^. Je le trouve plus joyeux, celui-ci… Après les derniers, c'est pas désagréable ! Je vais pas épiloguer, je compte bien aller me coucher…

Bien sûr, je remercie tous les reviewers, anonymes et les autres (auxquels j'ai pas encore répondu^^, enfin sauf quelques uns, mais je vais m'occuper de vous avant d'aller dormir, promis^^). En attendant merci à : Tsuda, CLoO, Jasper's Kitten, Caelina, Sonli, Mamzelle-Nami, Bigmonster4, Mixetremix, kimycats, Nienna-lo, hp-drago, misiri-addict, jlukes, joanie xxxx, annecullen69, artas, et les nombreux autres que j'oublie puisque, j'ai compté : 40 reviews pour ce 22ème chapitre…

Sinon, pour la suite, je m'en vais demain aprem à Lyon chez ma sœur, donc, je pense pas avoir le temps de continuer la traduction pour poster samedi soir ni dimanche… Peut-être que lundi, ce sera bon^^, mais je ne promets rien. Mais vous pouvez compter sur moi mercredi, sûr et certain.

Et je ne sais pas si vous avez vu, mais le premier chapitre de Protecting Him est en ligne depuis mercredi soir… alors, allez y faire un tour…

Voilà, voilà… Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : First Day**

* * *

_Edward POV_

Un moment après que je me sois endormi, j'entendis quelqu'un entrer dans ma chambre.

- Edward ? appela-t-on doucement.

Voyant que je dormais, la personne sortit prestement, sans fermer la porte. Je me retournai, pour échapper à la lumière. Ils m'avaient tiré du sommeil peu profond dont je jouissais, mais je ne les laisserai pas le savoir. Je l'entendis revenir, mais cette fois-ci, ils étaient deux.

- Dois-je le réveiller pour le dîner ? demanda-t-il à son collègue, dans un souffle.

_Non, non, non ! S'il vous plaît, ne le réveillais pas pour le dîner_, songeai-je désespérément, désirant simplement qu'ils partent et que je puisse replonger dans le sommeil.

- Non, il a eu une dure journée. Laissez-le dormir, entendis-je dire la seconde personne.

La voix ressemblait à celle du Docteur Martin. Hum, peut-être que je pourrais l'apprécier. _Merci !!!_ pensai-je, exultant.

- Nous ne commencerons la routine que demain.

_La routine ?_ m'interrogeai-je. _Quelle routine ?_ J'étais à moitié prêt à me retourner et à le leur demander, mais ils sauraient que j'étais réveillé, et ils m'emmèneraient en bas. Je me laissai aller à l'envie de dormir.

Je les entendis partir, et je réalisai que j'étais toujours entièrement habillé, et allongé par-dessus les couvertures. Je me fichai d'être habillé, mais il faisait un peu froid dans ma chambre, alors je me mis sous les couvertures. Me retournant, je replongeai de nouveau dans le sommeil.

- Edward ? m'appela encore quelqu'un.

Je gémis, et me retournai, voulant qu'ils me laissent tranquille.

- Edward, réveille-toi. Allez. C'est l'heure de ta pesée.

_Pesée ? Quoi ?_ J'essayai de me souvenir ce qui s'était passé. _Oh, d'accord. La journée d'hier a vraiment eu lieu,_ songeai-je pitoyablement. J'étais dans cette putain de clinique.

- Allez, réveille-toi.

Il semblait que c'était la même personne qui était venue me voir hier au soir.

- Réveille-toi.

Je sentis une main sur mon épaule, et me retournai, j'ouvris lentement mes yeux. Je regardai la femme qui me sortait de mon sommeil.

- Nous y voilà.

Je ne me préoccupai pas de la façon dont elle me parlait, comme si j'étais un gamin. _J'ai dix-sept ans, pas cinq, _songeai-je. Elle posa quelque chose sur mon lit et se leva.

- Mets ça, et ensuite je t'emmène pour la pesée. Je t'attends dehors.

J'étais désorienté lorsqu'elle quitta la chambre. Je m'assis lentement, laissant échapper un gémissement involontaire. Je jetai un œil à ce qu'elle avait déposé sur le lit. Un pantalon de survêtement noir en coton, et un tee-shirt, identique. Je secouai la tête, toujours confus, mais je me changeai quand même. Après que je me sois changé, je m'effondrai sur le lit, souhaitant simplement dormir. Je regardai l'heure, sur ma table de chevet. 5h20. _Putain ! _pensai-je, agacé. Pourquoi si tôt !? Après un moment, la femme revint dans ma chambre.

- Viens, dit-elle d'un ton doux, visiblement patiente avec moi parce que j'étais nouveau.

Je soupirai et me levai, la suivant à l'extérieur de la chambre. Nous traversâmes un long couloir, et je vis de nombreux autres adolescents, assis sur des sièges alignés le long des murs. Ils semblaient tous aussi désorientés que moi. Elle m'indiqua de m'asseoir et j'obtempérai. Elle revenait toutes les deux ou trois minutes avec un autre adolescent au radar.

J'étais assis à côté d'une fille assez jeune. Elle était blonde et pâle. Elle ne paraissait pas plus âgée que moi. Elle me regarda et me sourit d'un air endormi. Je lui souris en retour, en ayant l'air probablement aussi hébété et confus qu'elle.

- Je suis Hannah, dit-elle, tendant sa main.

- Edward, répondis-je, la prenant, et la serrant brièvement.

- Tu es nouveau ? demanda-t-elle, d'un ton endormi.

J'acquiesçai, fermant les yeux, aspirant au lit qui m'attendait dans ma chambre.

- Je parie que tu demandes ce que c'est que tout ça.

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question, et encore une fois, j'acquiesçai, mais j'ouvris les yeux pour la regarder.

- C'est la pesée. Malheureusement, ils font ça tous les matins.

Je poussai un gémissement.

- Ouais, je sais. Même heure, tous les jours. Et on n'a même pas le droit de retourner se coucher après.

- Quoi ? gémis-je. C'est. Une. Torture.

J'avais prononcé chaque mot comme si c'était une unique phrase.

- C'est injuste. Pourquoi ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'ils veulent être sûrs qu'on soit à l'heure pour le petit-déj.

_Génial ! Le petit-déj. Merveilleux, _songeai-je. C'était édifiant, je pouvais être sarcastique dans ma propre tête.

- Je déteste ça.

Elle leva les yeux alors que la femme qui m'avait emmené là arrivait avec un autre jeune.

- Cette femme-là, celle qui t'as probablement tiré du lit ce matin, c'est Jude. Elle est vraiment charmante, mais elle peut être un peu maternelle avec les nouveaux.

- Ouais, j'ai vu ça, concordai-je, me rappelant le ton qu'elle avait utilisé ce matin en me réveillant.

Jetant un coup d'œil alentour, je remarquai que tout le monde était habillé comme moi.

- Comment ça se fait que tout le monde porte la même chose ? demandai-je, perplexe.

- Tout le monde doit être habillé pareil pour la pesée. Comme ça, tes vêtements n'ont pas vraiment d'impact sur ton poids. Les porter pour dormir, ça aide. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter de te changer quand tu te réveilles.

_Logique je suppose._

J'entendis quelqu'un crier "Suivant!" de la pièce au fond du couloir, et je vis une jeune fille sortir en courant dans le couloir, pleurant. Je la scrutai, perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? demandai-je, troublé.

- Apparemment, elle a pris plus de poids qu'elle n'en avait besoin. Elle s'appelle Claire. C'est la dernière arrivée ici, avant toi. Elle a mis beaucoup de temps à s'adapter.

Je regardai le fond du couloir pour voir le suivant entrer pour se faire peser, et nous changeâmes tous de siège. Ce processus se répéta encore et encore. Quelqu'un criait "Suivant", et un autre adolescent affolé se ruait hors de la pièce, soit parce qu'ils avaient pris plus de poids qu'ils n'auraient du, soit parce qu'ils n'en avaient pas pris assez, et perdait un privilège de quelques sortes.

Bientôt, j'étais assis à côté de la porte. _Génial, mon tour juste après_, songeai-je amèrement alors qu'Hannah sortait de la pièce, la mine morose. Et bien, au moins, elle ne pleurait pas comme la plupart des autres l'avaient fait. J'entendis le « Suivant », provenant de l'intérieur de la pièce, et je me forçai à me lever de la chaise. J'ouvris la porte, et vis une femme corpulente, assise sur un fauteuil, face à son bureau.

- Ah, dit-elle, me dévisageant des pieds à la tête. Edward… Cullen, c'est ça ? s'enquit-elle, jetant un oeil à un dossier.

J'acquiesçai.

- Bien, alors, vu que c'est ta première pesée, j'aimerai que tu ailles sur la balance derrière toi, s'il te plaît.

J'étais habitué à ça, avec Carlisle, alors ça ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça. J'obtempérai. Elle nota mon poids.

- Bien, maintenant, descends, et remonte sur la balance, s'il te plaît.

Je m'exécutai de nouveau, détestant déjà cette routine. Encore une fois, elle nota mon poids.

- Merci, tu peux descendre.

Elle posa son stylo, et ferma le dossier.

- Maintenant, est-ce que quelqu'un t'a déjà un peu expliqué la routine ici ?

Je secouai la tête.

- D'accord, alors, le petit-déjeuner est à sept heures. Après la pesée, tu retournes dans ta chambre pour t'habiller, et quelqu'un vient te chercher pour le petit-déjeuner. Après, ta nutritionniste va venir te parler. D'accord ?

Elle me sourit alors que j'acquiesçai, n'ayant pas vraiment pris garde à ce qui allait se passer.

- Alors, tu peux y aller.

Alors que je me détournai et que je sortais, je l'entendis crier « suivant », et le prochain adolescent endormi entra.

Quand je fus de retour dans ma chambre – je m'étais souvenu du chemin – tout ce que je désirais faire, c'était m'effondrer sur le lit, et me rendormir, mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas. M'allongeant, je jetai un œil à mon réveil. 6h12. Argh ! gémis-je dans mon oreiller. J'étais là tout juste une heure auparavant. Je savais que faire ça tous les matins allait sérieusement me taper sur les nerfs. Je me demandai qui avait mis mon réveil sur ma table de chevet. Je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir fait la nuit dernière, et je savais que c'était le mien, parce qu'il y avait une longue fissure au bas de l'écran, datant du jour où Emmett avait envoyé valser ma table de nuit à Chicago. Ça allait me turlupiner jusqu'à ce que je découvre qui c'était.

Je m'astreignis à me sortir du lit, et à m'approcher des sacs qu'Emmett avait déposés au sol. J'en ouvris un, et y trouvais ma serviette. _Ah, merci Emmett_, songeai-je. J'allai dans la salle de bain, et ferma la porte. J'entrai rapidement dans la douche, et me levai. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas y passer autant de temps que je l'aurais voulu, parce qu'un inconnu allait bientôt faire irruption dans ma chambre et me traîner prendre un petit-déjeuner dont je ne voulais pas.

Après ma douche, je me séchai et m'habillai rapidement, d'un jean confortable et de mon sweat-shirt préféré, ce dont je remerciai silencieusement Emmett. Il avait pris tous mes vêtements préférés, et j'avais remarqué qu'Alice en avait ajouté d'autres que je n'avais jamais vus avant. _Quelqu'un doit réellement apprendre à cette fille à se contrôler lorsqu'il s'agit de shopping,_ me dis-je, regrettant ma petite sœur. Je farfouillai dans le sac, me demandant ce qu'Emmett avait pris. Je trouvai une boîte, au fond du premier sac. Elle était grande et plate. Je l'ouvris et en vidais le contenu sur mon lit.

C'était deux photos. La première était une photo de famille. Nous y étions tous dessus. Carlisle et Esmé étaient assis sur le canapé deux places, Emmett debout derrière eux, alors que Jasper, Alice, Rosalie et moi étions devant eux. Nous souriions tous. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de quand elle avait été prise. Ça me peinait de penser à toutes les choses que j'avais mentalement écartées durant toutes ces années. Je supposais que c'était une d'entre elles. Je plaçai la photo sur ma table de nuit, et regardai la seconde. Elle était plus petite que la première, et il n'y avait qu'une personne dessus.

Bella.

C'était juste elle, assise dans l'herbe, souriant à l'appareil photo. Ses yeux bruns étaient rieurs, mais ils recélaient une sorte de tristesse, comme si elle traversait une sorte de traumatisme. J'observai ce qu'elle portait, et réalisais où elle était. Cette photo avait été prise lorsque j'étais à l'hôpital. Je restai là, assis, à regarder cette photo, me délectant de chaque menu détail de Bella. Je me souvins de la façon dont elle m'avait embrassé, la veille. Je ne voulais jamais oublier cette sensation. Je savais que c'était certainement une chose que je ne pourrais pas avoir tant que je serais là.

Alors que je fixai la photo de Bella, quelqu'un toqua à ma porte et l'ouvrit. C'était un jeune homme, grand, avec des cheveux châtains, et longiligne. Il me regarda et sourit.

- L'heure du petit-déjeuner ! Viens tant que c'est chaud ! pépia-t-il, comme si je devrais être heureux que le petit-déjeuner soit servi.

Son sourire s'élargit lorsque je posais la photo de Bella sur la table de nuit, à côté de celle de ma famille. Il me regarda, troublé lorsque je me retournai pour le dévisager. Je restai assis, et lui lançai un regard qui disait « génial ! », et il semblait se souvenir son ton joyeux.

- Ouais. Bon point, je suppose.

Il attendait que je le suive, alors je m'exécutai.

La salle de repas était emplie de conversations étouffées. Quelques personnes me dévisagèrent et sourirent lorsque j'y entrai, mais la plupart ne s'en préoccupait pas. Je supposai qu'ils étaient habitués à voir les nouveaux aller et venir, que ce n'était pas vraiment une nouveauté pour eux. Ce dont j'étais soulagé. Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de rejouer mon premier jour au lycée de Forks. Etre épié de toute part n'était pas vraiment quelque chose que j'appréciais.

Peu après que je me sois assis, une assiette était posée devant moi. C'était la chose la plus dégoûtante que j'avais jamais vue. Œufs brouillés, des criques, du bacon, saucisse, haricot, champignons et des toasts. (*) Ils s'attendaient à ce que je mange ça ? Sur quelle planète ils vivaient ?

- Tu dois manger ça, m'indiqua quelqu'un.

C'était un autre garçon, assis devant la même assiette que moi, et avec le même regard de dégoût que j'arborais.

- Je sais que c'est écoeurant, mais tu dois le manger. Sinon, ils vont…

- Michael ! l'interpella une des femmes qui nous regardait. Arrête tout de suite d'effrayer Edward !

Il ne m'effrayait pas, lui répliquai-je, et ses yeux se plissèrent. Vraiment, il disait simplement ce que je pensais.

Je ne pouvais certainement pas me forcer à manger quoique ce soit, alors je fixai juste l'assiette pendant que tous les autres mangeaient les leurs. Je devinai que les hommes et femmes qui nous observaient étaient en train de penser : « fauteur de troubles », « rebelle », et sûrement d'autres nombreuses choses. Je m'en fichai. Je voulais juste retourner me coucher.

Finalement, je fus autorisé à partir lorsque tout le monde eut terminé, même si je n'avais rien mangé. Selon le garçon assis à côté de moi, Michael – à ce qu'il me semblait -, ils s'attendaient à ça lorsque tu venais d'arriver. Je commençai à l'apprécier. Il semblait être un mec sympa.

Je retournai dans ma chambre, commençant à m'assoupir, lorsque quelqu'un toqua à ma porte. Jude entra dans ma chambre.

- Edward ?

Je relevai la tête, grognant en réponse, la fixant sans vraiment la voir.

- Tu as ton premier rendez-vous avec ta nutritionniste dans une heure, et une heure après, ton premier rendez-vous avec ton psychiatre. D'accord ?

J'acquiesçai et elle partit. Génial. J'allais être encouragé et titillé toute la journée par quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas. Et quelqu'un d'autre allait essayer de farfouiller dans mes pensées. _Bonheur total_, songeai-je, me retournant sur le ventre.

Il y eut de nouveaux coups contre ma porte, mais cette fois-ci, elle ne s'ouvrit pas tout de suite après. Je grognais en réponse, signalant qu'ils pouvaient entrer. C'était Michael.

- Hé, mec, dit-il en entrant dans ma chambre. T'as une grande chambre !

Je me retournai et je vis qu'il admirait la taille de ma chambre.

- Tes parents doivent être bourrés de fric !

Il y avait une touche d'admiration dans sa voix.

- Cette chambre est genre deux fois plus chère que les autres, ils font quoi tes parents ?

- Mon père est médecin, et ma mère est décoratrice d'intérieur, répondis-je crûment.

Il s'assit au bout de mon lit. Je voyais presque les rouages de son cerveau fonctionner, alors qu'il essayait d'assembler les choses ensemble. Peut-être le salaire d'un médecin ajouté à celui d'une décoratrice d'intérieur. Je ne savais pas.

- Attend ! Ta mère, c'est Esmé Cullen ?

Je me redressai. Comment diable il savait ça ?

- Eh ! Comment tu sais ça ?

J'étais extrêmement trouble que ce gars connaisse Esmé.

- Elle possède une société de décoration ? demanda-t-il, un immense sourire barrant son visage.

J'acquiesçai, toujours confus.

- Ils ont rénové notre maison, l'année dernière. Je viens de Port Angeles. Et toi ? demanda-t-il, toujours souriant.

Je sentis un sourire me venir aux lèvres.

- Forks, répondis-je.

- L'endroit le plus petit et le plus pluvieux des Etats-Unis. J'ai raison ? dit-il, sachant que c'était le cas.

- Je crois bien que oui.

Je me remémorai mon premier jour au lycée de Forks.

- Juste pour dire, le premier jour de cours là-bas, tout le monde nous regardait, mes frères et sœurs et moi, comme si on était des martiens.

Il rit, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire avec lui. Il y avait un truc chez Michael, un truc qui faisait qu'il était facile de bien s'entendre avec lui.

- Tu as ton premier rendez-vous avec la nutritionniste aujourd'hui ? s'enquit-il, son rire mourrant.

- Ouais, je hochai la tête lentement.

- Ah, la nutritionniste est cool. Jennie, elle s'appelle. Elle est vraiment sympa. C'est le psychiatre, dont tu dois te méfier. Ils essaient de jouer avec ton cerveau.

Il frissonna à cette pensée.

- D'accord, riai-je. C'est pas censé être leur boulot ?

- Ouais, mais y a un truc avec eux. Je ne les aime pas. Je veux dire, j'ai déjà eu des psys avant, enfin, qui ici, n'en a pas eu ?

Je ne pouvais pas lui disputer ce point. Si tu étais là, tu avais de fortes chances d'avoir été chez un psy auparavant.

- Et la plupart d'entre eux, ça va, mais ceux-là, ils me font flipper.

- « La plupart d'entre eux », répétai-je. T'en as eu combien ?

- Et bien, quatorze au dernier comptage.

J'en restai bouche bée.

- Sans compter celui que j'ai ici.

Il avait un air un peu suffisant d'être passé entre les mains de tant de psychiatres.

- Je pensai que je m'en sortais plutôt pas mal avec huit ! raillai-je.

Je secouai la tête, incrédule.

- Quatorze !? Vraiment ?

Il acquiesça, encore une fois, un large sourire sur le visage. Ouais, il était définitivement fier de lui.

- Waoh !

Je m'ébouriffai les cheveux.

- Alors, pour quoi tu es ici ?

Je lui lançai un regard qui signifiait « tu te fiches de moi ! » et il rit.

- Me regarde pas comme ça. Evidemment, je sais _pourquoi_ tu es là, mais tu sais, tout le monde ici est différent. C'est comme cette fille, à qui tu parlais en attendant la pesée, Hannah, elle est anorexique, je souffre de boulimie. Carrie, de l'autre côté du couloir, elle a une HPC (**). Alors, t'as quoi toi ?

J'étais troublé.

- C'est quoi « HPC » ?

- Hyperphagie Compulsionnelle. Une addiction à la nourriture (**).

Mes lèvres formèrent un « oh ».

- Tu éludes. Pour quoi tu es là ?

- Oh, hum, anorexie, je suppose.

Il acquiesça.

- Depuis combien de temps ? demanda-t-il. Enfin, si tu ne veux pas me le dire, c'est bon, je me demandai juste…

Je levai ma main pour l'interrompre.

- Ça va. Hum, depuis que j'ai douze ans… donc, environ cinq ans.

Il hocha la tête.

- Et toi ?

- Depuis que j'ai treize ans, donc pratiquement depuis aussi longtemps que toi.

Il me dévisagea.

- T'as quel âge ?

- Dix-sept ans. Et toi?

- Pareil. Ça craint, hein ? dit-il, s'écroulant sur mon lit, ses jambes pendant dans le vide.

J'acquiesçai, et il tourna la tête vers moi.

- Comment ta famille l'a su ?

- Hum… je baissai les yeux vers mes mains, et inévitablement vers mes poignets, alors que je réfléchissais. Je… hum… j'ai essayé de… de me suicider, y a peu de temps.

Son visage s'adoucit.

- C'est vraiment dur, hein ?

Il se redressa sur ses coudes en disant ça. Il semblait avoir quelque expérience dans ce domaine. J'acquiesçai.

- Comment tu as fais ça ?

Je relevai mes manches, et lui montrai mes bras. Il était évident qu'ils étaient toujours en voie de guérison.

- Putain, tu t'es bien amoché. C'était quand ?

Je rabaissai les manches de mon pull.

- Hum… y a environ deux mois.

Je commençai à jouer avec un fil défait de mon jean.

- Et toi ? Comment ta famille l'a découvert ?

- Je me suis évanoui en sport, un jour, et on a appelé une ambulance comme je ne me réveillai pas. Après ça, je me suis réveillé, accroché à un moniteur cardiaque et à une perfusion, et mes parents inquiets à côté de moi.

Il soupira. Je savais ce qu'on pouvait ressentir.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, lui dis-je. Ajoute juste le fait que tes bras et tes jambes sont attachés au lit pour que : a) tu n'essaie pas de t'arracher tout ça, et b) que tu n'essaies pas encore de te suicider, et tu vois le tableau que j'avais quand je me suis réveillé.

Il me dévisagea, incrédule.

- Non, s'exclama-t-il. Sérieux, attaché au lit ?

J'acquiesçai.

- Quoi, ils te menottaient vraiment les poignets ?

Je hochai de nouveau la tête, avec une expression qui signifiait « peu importe la façon dont tu le reformules, la réponse sera la même ».

- Waoh. Ça craint, mec.

J'eus un petit sourire.

- Tu l'as dit. Les seuls moments où ils les enlevaient, c'était pour… les repas.

Il rit et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire avec lui.

- Je sais. Tu découvres que quelqu'un a un trouble alimentaire, alors tu lui donnes un plateau de nourriture, et tu attends qu'il le mange tranquillement. Plutôt bizarre, tu trouves pas ?

J'ignorais pourquoi, mais je me détendais près de Michael. Je le trouvai sympa. Et j'en étais soulagé. Peut-être qu'il serait capable de rendre cet endroit un peu plus supportable. J'étais heureux d'avoir trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait devenir un ami dans un futur proche.

* * *

(*) personnellement, proposez moi _ça_ à 7h du matin, et je suis sûre que j'envoie paître l'assiette… sauf peut-être les toasts^^. Mais twiXlite précise que même si ce déjeuner paraît appétissant (pas pour moi en tout cas^^) pour la plupart, il ne faut pas oublier que nous parlons de quelqu'un souffrant d'un trouble alimentaire, et qui trouve ça totalement dégoûtant (ce que je ne peux pas totalement lui reprocher^^, je ne suis pas du tout adepte du salé le matin… alors pour ceux qui ont autant de mal que moi, imaginez un bon croissant avec de la confiture ou autre, un bon pain au chocolat encore tiède, ou des céréales, avec un bon chocolat chaud fait maison…)

(**) J'ignore s'il existe vraiment une abréviation pour l'hyperphagie en français, mais bon, fallait bien en mettre une, sinon, ça n'allait pas^^. Par ailleurs, le terme en anglais était bien plus clair (Compulsive Over Eating), j'ai rajouté la seconde phrase pour que la réaction d'Edward soit logique, parce que personnellement, hyperphagie, moi, ça me renseigne pas trop…

* * *

review...?


	24. Chapitre 24 : Advice and Anger

**Saving Edward**

* * *

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire provient de l'imagination de twiXlite, je ne fais que traduire sa magnifique histoire…

Tout d'abord, un grand merci ! On a dépassé les 500 reviews… c'est vraiment incroyable ! Je suis d'autant plus contente de traduire cette histoire… Alors, vraiment merci de votre soutien !

Je m'excuse pour le temps un peu long que j'ai mis… Ce chapitre était certainement le plus long^^, et il n'était pas évident… Personnellement, je l'aime bien (trouvez moi un chapitre, Edward POV, que je n'aime pas…), on voit Edward dans toute sa splendeur ! C'est à la fois drôle (enfin, comme la situation peu être drôle) et encore plus dramatique…

Le prochain chapitre est un POV Alice… qui apparemment, a été très demandé par les lecteurs anglais. Et je pense pouvoir le poster vendredi soir…

Enfin voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit… encore merci, et bonne lecture !

A Angel(ina) (mode prénom complet…^^), déjà, merci beaucoup ! Et Edward qui coopère… euh, je crois que tu n'as tort, c'est à voir…on en reparlera à la fin du chapitre, si tu veux bien ? Mais c'est vrai que parler avec Michael ne lui a pas posé de difficultés… peut-être parce qu'il est dans le même cas que lui^^, tu as raison.

Et Mamzelle-Nami, tu vas être contente du début^^. Bon, c'est pas grand-chose, mais déjà pas mal…

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Advice and Anger**

* * *

_Edward POV_

Michael et moi restâmes à discuter dans ma chambre pendant un moment qui nous paru être à la fois long et court. Durant cette heure, j'appris que Michael était en fait né à Forks, mais que ses parents avaient déménagé à Port Angeles, lorsqu'il avait trois ans. J'ai découvert également qu'il avait un petit frère, qui lui tapait constamment sur les nerfs, et des sœurs jumelles, plus petites également, qui étaient trop occupées à s'embêter l'une l'autre pour avoir le temps de le saouler lui. Ce dont il était ravi. J'ai aussi appris que son père était mort d'un cancer, trois ans plus tôt, et que c'était à partir de ce moment qu'il était devenu boulimique. Il ne se souvenait pas réellement de ce qui l'avait tourné sur cette voie, mais il l'avait fait, et il savait qu'il devait aller mieux. C'était quelque chose que je n'étais pas prêt d'accepter. Je lui ai parlé de mes parents, et de l'automutilation, il réussit même à me convaincre de lui montrer les cicatrices sur mes bras. Il laissa échapper un sifflement lorsqu'il vit les dégâts que je m'étais infligé. J'ai expliqué que c'était à cause de ma tentative de suicide ratée que nous avions déménagé à Forks, et si je n'avais pas fait ça, je ne serais pas là, à présent. Et je n'aurais pas rencontré Bella.

Il semblait très intéressé par Bella. Je lui ai montré la photo d'elle qu'Emmett avait glissée dans mon sac. Il me dit qu'elle était très jolie, et que j'étais vraiment chanceux d'avoir quelqu'un comme elle, quelqu'un qui écoutait, sans juger. Il me dit qu'il n'avait personne comme ça. Que personne ne s'était vraiment préoccupé de ce qu'il se faisait à lui-même, et que c'était seulement à cause de ce cours de sport, qu'il était ici, maintenant, à discuter avec moi. Je savais combien j'étais chanceux d'avoir Bella, présent pour moi. Je lui parlais d'elle, et je pouvais sentir mes yeux pétiller alors que je parlais d'elle.

- Ooooh, m'asticota-t-il. On dirait bien quelqu'un d'amoureux !

Il eut un large sourire, et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire de même.

- Ouais, répondis-je, baissant les yeux vers la photo que je tenais toujours dans les mains. Je suppose que je le suis.

Je souris encore en me rappelant son baiser de la veille. Je relevai les yeux pour le voir me sourire, et je lui donnai un petit coup sur l'épaule. Ça le fit seulement sourire d'autant plus.

- Elle te manque déjà, hein ? s'enquit-il, son expression devenant plus triste.

J'acquiesçai, et lui souris de nouveau. Il me le rendit, mais pas avec le même enthousiasme qu'auparavant.

Trop tôt, on frappa quelques coups contre ma porte, et l'infirmière de ce matin, Jude – il me semblait que c'était son nom – entra.

- Edward…

Je relevai le regard vers elle.

- Tu as ton rendez-vous avec ta nutritionniste dans cinq minutes. Je vais te montrer le chemin.

Je reposai la photo de Bella sur la table de nuit, et mis mes chaussures.

- Viens, et sors de là, Michael.

Il se leva et quitta la chambre, non sans me souffler un « bonne chance ». Je lui souris encore une fois en me levant.

Pour quelqu'un qui était coincé dans un endroit pareil, il était plutôt joyeux. Je n'arrivais pas à le comprendre. Il _voulait_ aller mieux. Il était prêt pour ça. Je n'en étais pas à ce point-là. Peut-être qu'un jour, plus tard, je pourrais être comme Michael, mais honnêtement, je ne voyais pas ce jour venir.

Je suivis Jude deux étages plus bas, et à travers un long couloir. Je m'assurai de mémoriser le chemin, au cas où il n'y aurait personne pour m'aider à m'y retrouver. Les autres patients grouillaient alentour, occupés à diverses activités. Je remarquai qu'il y avait des enfants de tout âge. Il semblait y avoir des filles et garçons de dix ou onze ans. Egalement des adolescents de mon âge, plus nombreux que les autres, mais il y avait aussi des personnes plus âgées. Entre vingt-cinq et trente ans, environ. Je ne m'étais pas réellement rendu compte que quelque chose comme ça pouvait affecter tant de catégories de personne. Je supposais que j'avais été trop cloîtré dans ma propre petite bulle pour le remarquer.

Jude s'arrêta devant une large porte. Elle m'indiqua d'entrer.

- Elle serait là d'ici une minute.

Elle avait dit ça dans le même ton qu'elle avait utilisé pour me réveiller ce matin. Je sentais que ce ton allait me taper sur les nerfs. Avec un peu de chance, elle l'utiliserait seulement tant que je serais considéré comme « nouveau ». J'entrai lentement dans la pièce, pour attendre que la nutritionniste arrive.

Je restais perplexe de ce que je voyais.

Ça ressemblait à une version miniature de studio de danse. Il y avait un plancher de bois dur et une barre parcourait l'un des murs. Je me demandai pourquoi est-ce que j'avais rendez-vous avec une nutritionniste dans une pièce comme celle-ci. Ça n'aurait pas été mieux dans un vrai bureau que là-dedans ? Je l'ignorai. Peut-être qu'ils essayaient juste de me faire craquer. Je remarquai qu'il y avait un grand piano, et je m'en approchai, n'osant toucher aucune des touches. J'avais appris à jouer lorsque mes parents étaient là. Ma mère jouait magnifiquement bien. Elle avait l'habitude de jouer pour me calmer, c'était de là que venait mon amour pour Clair de Lune. C'était son morceau favori. Elle m'avait appris à jouer dès que j'avais été assez grand pour grimper sur le tabouret et pouvoir atteindre les touches.

- Bonjour Edward, entendis-je une voix m'appeler, et je me retournai vers la porte.

Une femme svelte s'y trouvait. Elle avait des cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, et elle portait plusieurs blocs-notes et stylos. Elle arborait également une expression de compassion. Je savais que je connaissais son nom, mais il m'échappait. Michael me l'avait dit tout juste une heure auparavant. Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais incapable de me souvenir de son nom ? Ça allait me torturer jusqu'à ce que je le trouve.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, dis-je, un peu plus sévère que j'en avais l'intention.

Elle me dévisagea, un air confus traversa son visage.

- Comme quoi Edward ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton doux, proche de ceux qu'utilisaient Carlisle et Esmé.

- Je ne veux pas de votre pitié.

Je baissai les yeux vers le piano, souhaitant que ma mère soit là pour jouer pour moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que j'ai pitié de toi ?

Elle s'approcha à pas vif du piano, et posa ses affaires dessus. Elle se retourna pour m'étudier du regard.

- Je n'ai rien dit, mis à part bonjour.

- Votre regard en dit assez.

Je ne la regardai toujours pas.

- J'ai vu ce regard suffisamment de fois pour savoir ce qu'il signifie.

- Très bien, dit-elle, circonspecte.

Elle savait apparemment que je ne voulais pas être ici, et que je n'appréciais pas le fait que les autres autour de moi aient l'impression que j'avais besoin d'être dans cette clinique. Je devinai également qu'elle avait déjà vécu ça de nombreuses fois. Cependant, ça ne signifiait pas que je n'allais pas m'amuser.

- Bon, Edward. Je suis ici pour t'aider à essayer de reconstruire ta relation vis-à-vis de la nourriture. Je veux que tu sois capable d'identifier les moments où tu as faim, choisir ce que tu veux manger, et quand tu veux le manger. Je veux que tu apprennes à manger quand tu as faim, et arrêter lorsque tu n'as plus faim. Surtout, je veux que tu sois capable de refaire confiance à la nourriture. Apprendre que ce n'est pas un ennemi. Apprendre c'est primordial pour ta propre vie.

- Et si je me fiche de ma vie ? répliquai-je d'une voix neutre.

Elle bégaya. Apparemment, elle n'avait jamais eu affaire à cette question auparavant. Je souris intérieurement de l'avoir déboussolée. Je croisai son regard pour lui montrer que j'étais sérieux. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, elle aurait certainement pensé que j'étais gêné, mais je la regardai droit dans les yeux, implacable.

- Alors ? Ça fait quoi ?

- Alors, tu as besoin de parler à ton psychiatre pour apprendre à reconstruire ton estime personnelle, et ta confiance en toi. Alors, tu seras capable de retrouver ton désir de vivre.

Je m'esclaffai, secouant la tête.

- D'accord, rétorquai-je, riant toujours intérieurement. Vous ne connaissez pas la réponse, alors vous mettez ça sur le dos de quelqu'un d'autre ! Vous n'êtes pas la première personne que je rencontre à faire ça. Prenez mes parents, par exemple. Ils ne peuvent pas faire face à la situation, alors ils m'on envoyé ici. C'est arrive beaucoup de fois dans ma vie, alors pourquoi devrais-je attendre autre chose de vous?

Je mis mes mains dans les poches de mon jean, et m'appuyai contre le piano, et la regardai, le regard résolu. Je devinai aisément que je la déroutai. _Bien_, songeai-je. Je voulais la laisser savoir que ce n'était _pas_ _elle_ qui avait le contrôle de la situation.

- Parce que je peux t'aider à régler problèmes, Edward.

Elle essayait de paraître sûre d'elle, de recouvrer son aplomb. Ça ne fonctionna pas. J'avais appris à déstabiliser les gens. Ça s'était révélé très utile à l'école, à Chicago. Les gens arrêtaient de me poser des questions, et d'en poser à propos de moi. Et je pouvais dire que ça marchait maintenant. Elle avait perdu son attitude calme et sereine avec laquelle elle était arrivée.

- Vous pouvez ? m'enquis-je, ma voix s'élevant. Vous pouvez vraiment ?

Mon travail est de t'aider à découvrir quels sont les plats que tu apprécies, ceux que tu n'as pas de difficultés à manger. Je sais que ça paraît difficile, mais c'est ce que je veux essayer de faire. Reconstruire ta relation vis-à-vis de la nourri…

- Vous vous répétez, l'interrompis-je.

Elle sembla déjà s'irriter. Elle n'avait visiblement jamais eu un patient qui lui répondait comme je le faisais, et je devinai que ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

- Très bien, maintenant Edward…

Elle prit un bloc note et le tint ouvert à une page précise.

- A ton avis, quel devrait être ton poids idéal ? Quel serait le poids auquel tu te sentirais le mieux ?

Je haussai les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne me préoccupe pas vraiment de mon poids.

Elle parut surprise.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? demanda-t-elle.

Je l'avais intriguée avec ce commentaire.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que mon psychiatre est là ?

Je lui souris doucement, jouant à son propre jeu. Elle ne savait pas réellement sur quel pied danser avec moi. C'était comme si elle n'avait jamais eu de patient comme moi auparavant. Pas un qui lui répondait en tout cas.

- Et bien… hum, oui, je suppose.

Elle baissa les yeux sur son bloc note.

- Donc, tu pèses 48 kilos, ce qui est extrêmement faible par rapport à ta taille (*).

Elle me fixa d'un regard inquiet.

- A ce poids, ton IMC est de 13,6, alors qu'il devrait se trouver entre 18 et 25. Tu es sévèrement amaigri, Edward.

- Et ?

Je lui lançai un regard qui signifiait que je m'en fichais. Que c'était ce que je voulais. Elle regarda à nouveau ses notes.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu as eu une crise cardiaque juste avant d'être admis ici.

Elle releva les yeux, et je la fixai en retour, impassible, ce qui l'irrita d'autant plus.

- Et alors ? demandai-je.

- Ça ne te préoccupe pas ? Que tu aies pu mourir ?

Elle s'avança vers moi, l'inquiétude parfaitement lisible sur son visage.

- Ça ne te fait rien du tout ?

- Si c'était le cas, est-ce que je me ferais ça ? répliquai-je. Est-ce que je serais ici ?

- Tu sais…

Elle commençait à s'énerver maintenant. C'était généralement ce qui arrivait aux gens qui savaient qu'ils n'avaient plus le contrôle de la situation. D'abord, ils devenaient nerveux, ensuite ils s'irritaient de plus en plus, avant de se mettre à bégayer et à trembler de tous leurs membres, puis ils devenaient confus, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que l'autre disait, et finalement, ils s'énervaient, aggravant la situation, puisqu'ils étaient incapables de recouvrer le contrôle qu'ils avaient.

- Pour la plupart des gens, une crise cardiaque constitue une bonne sonnette d'alarme pour se réveiller.

Elle me disait ça comme si je n'avais pas vécu ça. Comme si je ne venais pas d'en avoir une deux semaines auparavant. Comme si je n'avais pas ressenti la douleur me traverser la poitrine, l'hyperactivité de mon cœur.

- Et bien, alors, dis-je sérieusement, je doit encore dormir.

Elle baissa le regard vers le bloc note qu'elle tenait. Apparemment, il contenait toutes les informations qu'ils avaient recueillies sur moi.

- Je vais t'aider à retrouver ton poids idéal, en même temps que te réconcilier à la nourriture.

- Et quel serait le poids idéal ? m'enquis-je, penchant la tête, sachant que j'avais toujours le contrôle de la situation.

- Idéalement, pour ta taille, tu devrais peser entre 65 et 75 kilos…

Je m'esclaffai.

- Aucune chance ! raillai-je, la dardant comme si elle était folle. Vous pouvez toujours courir !

Je me redressai et secouai la tête.

- Strictement aucune chance !

Je n'élevai pas la voix. J'utilisais un ton qui lui indiquait qu'elle ne pourrait pas me forcer à faire quoique ce soit.

- J'ai peur que tu n'aies pas vraiment le choix, Edward, dit-elle, essayant de me convaincre. Tes parents t'ont confié à nos soins parce qu'ils croyaient que tu avais besoin de notre aide, alors nous allons t'aider. Que tu le veuilles ou non.

Je lui adressai un regard impassible.

- Très bien, peux-tu me dire ce que tu manges normalement dans une journée ?

Je haussai les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas, rien, si j'en ai la possibilité.

- Rien ?

Elle me regarda, sceptique, et ensuite, elle sembla se souvenir du poids qui était écrit sous ses yeux.

- Ouais, ri-en !

Je détachai chaque syllabe, comme si elle était dure d'oreille. Je détestai quand les gens répétaient ce que je disais. C'était une des choses qui m'exaspérait, lorsqu'on était en société.

- Très bien.

Elle prit note.

- Et les jours où tu mangeais quelque chose, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Je ne sais pas. Une barre de céréales, ou quelques bouchées du dîner, que je ne pouvais pas éviter.

Je la fixai, toujours impassible.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez besoin de savoir ça ? Pour une évaluation ? Je n'ai pas besoin que vous me posiez toutes ces questions pour m'entendre dire que je suis malade ! Que je suis en train de me tuer!

Je commençai à perdre mon sang-froid, à présent. Qui était cette femme pour faire ça ? Me poser des questions sur les quelques repas que je prenais, et ensuite penser qu'elle m'avait mis à jour.

- Je le sais déjà !

Je retirai mes mains de mes poches, et m'ébouriffai les cheveux.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas que je t'aide, Edward ?

Elle avait apparemment été avertie que je détestai le surnom « Eddie » que Emmett et Alice utilisaient. Son ton m'indiquait que sinon, elle m'aurait appelé comme ça.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me laisses pas au moins essayer de t'aider ?

- Parce que j'en ai rien à foutre !

Et je me ruai hors de la pièce. Je ne pouvais plus supporter d'être là. Je voulais seulement être tranquille. Je me souvins du chemin jusqu'à ma chambre, et je m'écroulai sur mon lit, plongeant ma tête dans les oreillers. Je restai ainsi une minute ou deux, étouffant tout le reste.

Il y eut quelques légers coups contre ma porte, et je marmonnai en réponse, et bien que ma voix fut étouffée par les oreillers, la porte s'ouvrit en entendant cela.

- Ça ne s'est pas bien passé avec Jennie ?

C'était Michael. J'ai marmotté une vague réponse en secouant la tête, et il eut sa réponse. Je relevai la tête.

- Jennie ! m'exclamai-je. C'est ça son nom !

Ma tête retomba dans l'oreiller, et je fendis l'air de mon poing. Je pouvais sentir le regard de Michael, qui me dévisageait comme si j'étais dingue. Je me retournai sur le côté, pour pouvoir le voir. Il s'était assis en tailleur au bout de mon lit.

- J'arrivais pas à me souvenir de son nom, et quand tu l'as dit à l'instant, ça a fait tilt.

- Oh, dit-il. D'accord. Je me demandai pourquoi… euh…

Il brandit son poing pour m'imiter. Je haussai les épaules, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il, voulant apparemment savoir tout ce qui s'était passé durant mon premier rendez-vous.

Alors, je lui racontai tout. A la fin, son visage indiquait qu'il oscillait entre la consternation et l'admiration.

- Personne n'a jamais agi comme ça avec Jennie, avant. Je veux dire… tu as réussi à l'intimider ?

J'acquiesçai.

- Vraiment ?

Je hochai la tête.

- Comment ?

Je roulai des yeux et je lui lançai le même regard que j'avais utilisé avec Jennie, et il frissonna.

- Ok, mec, arrête ça. Ça donne la chair de poule, arrête ça.

Je voyais bien que ça le rendait nerveux, comme Jennie, mais il était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami ici, alors j'arrêtai et souris.

- D'accord, je vois ce que tu veux dire.

Il frissonna de nouveau.

- Mais tu sais qu'elle va filer droit chez le Dr. Martin, et lui raconter ce qui s'est passé, et elle, elle va se ruer chez le psychiatre qu'on t'a attribué.

Je haussai les épaules. Je m'en moquais.

J'avais presque une heure et demie de temps libre avant le début de ma séance de thérapie, alors je restai là et discutai avec Michael, comme je l'avais fait plus tôt. Il était émerveillé que j'aie réussi à intimider Jennie, qui, apparemment, était celle qui intimidait d'habitude, et qui ne prenait pas bien le fait que les rôles soient inversés.

Trop vite, on frappa de nouveau à la porte, et Jude entra, arborant une expression revêche. Visiblement, elle avait entendu parler de ma petite altercation avec Jennie. Michael se leva pour partir.

- Bonne chance, marmonna-t-il. T'en auras besoin.

Je suivis Jude le long d'un autre couloir, et cette fois-ci, nous montâmes des escaliers au lieu de les descendre. Nous nous arrêtâmes bientôt devant une porte à l'allure très chic. Jude toqua et j'entendis quelqu'un venir ouvrir.

- Edward !

Dans l'embrasure se tenait un homme assez grand, d'une carrure moyenne, qui aurait pu être athlétique s'il s'en était donné la peine. Ses cheveux bruns, presque noirs, grisonnaient avec l'âge. Il me donnait une tape dans le dos, et me parlait comme si je le connaissais depuis des années, et non pas que je venais tout juste de le rencontrer. Je connaissais ce stratagème. La vieille méthode pour « mettre les patients à l'aise ». J'ignorai pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait que ça marcherait maintenant.

- Merci, Jude, dit-il en m'entraînant à l'intérieur du bureau.

Elle lui sourit, me lançant un regard sceptique, et s'éloigna dans le couloir que nous venions de traverser.

La pièce était grande. Il y avait un large bureau, sous la fenêtre, et un canapé en cuir juste à gauche. Il avait des étagères pleines de livres dont je suis sûr que Carlisle aurait aimé s'y plonger pendant des jours. Je remarquai qu'il y avait de nombreux diplômes sur le mur, et la lumière était tamisée, comme pour créer une atmosphère amicale.

- Ne sois pas timide, dit-il, s'asseyant derrière le large bureau en chêne, qui était clairement supposé être le point de mire de la pièce.

Il indiqua le canapé de la main.

- Assieds-toi.

Il avait un large sourire plaqué sur le visage, et je n'étais pas entièrement sûr qu'il soit sincère, ou qu'il fasse parti du stratagème, pour me faire plus ouvert. L'un ou l'autre, ça ne marchait pas.

- Je m'appelle Derek, dit-il, et je dus réprimer un rire.

Bon, d'accord, je savais que mon nom était un peu dépassé, et rarement attribué, à présent, mais _Derek ?_ Ça sonnait plus comme le nom d'un conte de fée, pas celui d'un psychiatre.

Lorsque je m'assis, je remarquai qu'il m'étudiait soigneusement. Ça me rendit extrêmement circonspect.

- Tout va bien, ajouta-t-il d'un ton amical. Mets-toi à ton aise.

La façon dont il avait dit ça insinuait que je devrais l'écouter, parce que je n'irais nulle part, avant un moment. Carlisle avait utilisé le même ton, à l'hôpital, juste après ma tentative de suicide. _Bien, puisqu'il le propose_, songeai-je.

Je retirai mes chaussures, et je passai mes jambes sous moi. Le canapé était plutôt confortable. Ça me rappelait ceux de la maison. Mes pensées s'égarèrent un moment sur ma maison, et je sentis une onde de tristesse me submerger. La maison me manquait. Ma famille me manquait, et Bella. Je ne voulais rien de plus en ce moment même qu'être avec eux. Cela dut transpercer mon expression puisque soudain Derek – _Derek_, je ne pensais pas pouvoir m'habituer à ce nom – me regardait, perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, me sortant de mes pensées.

Je secouai la tête, ne désirant pas en parler.

- Vas-y. C'est pour cela que tu es ici. Ces séances sont faites pour ça. Je suis ici pour parler avec toi. Pour laisser tes sentiments s'exprimer. Je suis là pour t'aider à surmonter tes problèmes.

Jennie m'avait dit la même chose un peu plus tôt. Alors, je répondis la même chose.

- Et comment allez-vous faire ça ? demandai-je.

Il sourit à ma réplique, même s'il parut un peu surpris.

- Et bien…

Il s'esclaffa.

- Je vais essayer de découvrir pourquoi tu te fais cela.

Je rabaissai mes manches sur mes mains, plus mal à l'aise que jamais. Cela n'échappa pas à Derek. Il fixa mes mains, une lueur moqueuse sur le visage.

- Maintenant, dis-moi Edward, il redevint soudainement sérieux. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te fais cela ?

Il m'étudiait du regard. Je sentais ses yeux sur moi alors que je baissai le regard vers mes manches. Je haussai les épaules.

- Mon Dieu, si je savais, marmonnai-je, et il s'esclaffa de nouveau.

- Et bien, murmura-t-il. Je ne l'avais jamais entendue, celle-là.

Il écrivit quelque chose sur son dossier. Je me moquais bien de ce qu'il disait de moi. J'eus un petit sourire en coin.

- Maintenant, dit-il, reprenant encore une fois son sérieux. Je vais essayer de t'aider à trouver la source des tes problèmes. T'aider à découvrir pourquoi tu agis comme tu le fais, ou du moins, t'aider à admettre ces raisons, parce que je pense que tu sais pourquoi tu agis ainsi. Tu sais pourquoi est-ce que tu te prives de nourriture. Tu sais pourquoi, lorsque tu es tendu, quand les choses te deviennent incontrôlables, tu ressens le désir de faire glisser cette lame sur ta peau.

Je grimaçai et il s'interrompit, visiblement voyant ma gêne.

- N'est-ce pas ?

Je ne répondis pas. Et il sembla prendre ceci comme une confirmation de ce qu'il pensait. Il avait raison. Je savais pourquoi je faisais cela. Pour écarter la peine, tout refouler. Mais je n'allais pas le laisser savoir ça, hein ? Je levai le regard vers lui.

- Vous pensez que vous avez tout découvert, hein ? lui répliquai-je, d'une voix sereine. Vous pensez, qu'après dix minutes en ma compagnie, vous me connaissez, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne relâchai pas mon regard, pas même pour cligner des yeux. Extérieurement, il semblait mieux supporter mon regard implacable que Jennie. S'il était irrité en quoique ce soit, il ne le montrait pas.

- Juste pour vous dire, murmurai-je, personne ne me connaît.

Il gloussa de nouveau. Qu'est-ce qu'il trouvait de drôle là-dedans, bon sang ? Il commençait vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs.

- Tu sais, Edward, dit-il, riant toujours, secouant la tête, tu es mon premier patient qui ne se soit pas détendu immédiatement après l'habituel « mets-toi à l'aise ». Apparemment, tu connais quelques trucs que nous utilisons pour aider à rendre les séances plus aisées.

- Et bien, pour tout vous avouer, vous n'êtes pas le premier psy qui essaie d'entrer dans ma tête, répliquai-je, avec tout le dédain que je pus mettre dans ma voix. Et je vous le dis, aucun d'eux n'en a été capable, je ne voudrais pas que vous vous fassiez de faux espoirs.

Et tout ce qu'il fit, fut de s'esclaffer de nouveau, secouant la tête. Ça m'énerva.

- Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Tout ça vous paraît marrant ? Parce que si c'est le cas, vous pouvez me faire participer, je ne suis pas sûr de saisir la blague !

Il arrêta de rire. Il semblait surpris par mon soudain accès de colère, comme si c'était la seule chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

Il me dévisagea, suspicieux.

- Tu sais, il y a un truc avec toi, Edward, dit-il, véritablement sérieux à présent. Tu es différent de tous les patients que j'ai eus. Aucuns des autres patients que j'ai eus pendant toutes ces années, et crois-moi, je faisais ça avant même que tu ne sois conçu…

Il avait dit ça avec une pointe de malice, et ça me fit grimacer intérieurement, bien que j'essayais de ne pas le trahir.

- … et aucuns d'eux, je dis bien aucun, ne m'a jamais rien dit de tel avant. Tu sais – il s'avança vers son bureau – toi, Edward Anthony Cullen…

Je grimaçai à l'emploi de mon nom complet. Il le remarqua et sourit.

- … Tu es un mystère que je me ferais une joie d'élucider.

Il retomba dans son fauteuil, et soupira. Il feuilleta son dossier, et trouva rapidement les pages qu'il recherchait. Il laissa échapper un faible sifflement.

- Tu ne plaisantais pas lorsque tu évoquais les psychiatres, n'est-ce pas ?

Je lui lançai un regard de défi, et secouai la tête pour dire « Je vous l'avais dit ».

- Voyons voir… huit psychiatres en sept ans. Tu as du avoir quelques problèmes quand tu étais jeune. Parle m'en un peu.

Tout ce que je fis, fut de le regarder, impassible et déterminé. Il baissa les yeux vers le dossier sur son bureau.

- Une chose amusante. Aucune mention d'un trouble alimentaire d'aucune sorte. Pourquoi ? Si tu es allé voir autant de psychiatres, sûrement l'un d'eux l'aura remarqué.

J'eus un petit sourire satisfait.

- Et bien, peut-être que tous les psys ne sont pas aussi dérangés que vous.

Il sourit.

- Oh oui, il regarda de nouveau la page. Je vais vraiment adorer me plonger dans ton esprit, jeune homme.

Qui vous dit que vous le pourrez ? rétorquai-je. Je veux dire, les huit autres en ont été incapables, qui vous dit que vous, vous le serez ?

- Et bien, répondit-il, levant le nez de ses papiers, tu n'allais les voir qu'une heure ou deux par semaine, vrai ?

Je ne répondis pas.

- Mais ici, tu seras tout le temps là. Si je décide que tu as besoin d'une séance de thérapie ou quelque chose du genre, alors ce sera fait. Peu importe où tu es, n'importe quelle heure. Parce que oui, nous sommes ici pour répondre à tes besoins, par exemple, le besoin que ton corps a de se débarrasser de cette anorexie mentale (**).

Je grimaçai lorsqu'il dit le nom de ce qui frappait mon corps depuis les cinq dernières années.

- Tu vois, c'est la beauté de ce type d'endroits. On peut vraiment entrer dans l'esprit des patients, rien de ce qu'ils font n'a de secrets pour nous. Ce qui, au final, t'aide à guérir cette maladie qui altère ton corps et ton esprit. Nous allons travailler sur ton esprit, et nous pourrons guérir ton corps. Parce que c'est ça, Edward. Tu souffres d'un trouble mental. Et c'est quelque chose auquel je vais faire face avec toi, à chaque pas.

Avait-il raison ? Avait-il vraiment le pouvoir de me traîner à une session dès qu'il en avait envie ? Ou d'envahir l'intimité de ma chambre lorsqu'il aurait envie d'essayer de creuser mon cerveau ? Je devrais demander à Michael plus tard dans la journée, ou demain, à l'inévitable pesée qu'ils faisaient à une heure où il devrait être interdit d'être levé, peu importe les circonstances.

- Maintenant, Edward Cullen…

Il me fixait à présent, pas malicieusement, mais d'une manière qui signifiait « assez parlé de ce que je fais, revenons à toi », et je n'aimais pas ça.

- … je vais sonder ton cerveau.

* * *

(*) 1m88…

(**) Le terme utilisé en anglais est Anorexia Nervosa, et se traduit bien en français par anorexie mentale, le problème (enfin, s'il en est un, pour moi, un peu^^) ne se trouve pas au niveau de la traduction, mais de la signification même de la maladie. L'anorexie mentale est causée par le désir de ne pas prendre de poids, avec la préoccupation constante de son apparence. Personnellement, je ne trouve pas que ceci traduise véritablement l'état d'esprit d'Edward. Son apparence, pas qu'il s'en moque… mais c'est pas pour ça qu'il est anorexique, à la base^^. Mais je suppose qu'aux yeux des médecins, cette attitude ce traduit tout de même pas une anorexie mentale… puisque son problème est mental, au départ. Bref, voilà pour le petit commentaire du chapitre^^.

Et je sais pas vous, mais moi, Derek, et la description qui en est fait, ça me fait penser à Patrick Dempsey…^^

* * *

review...?


	25. Chapitre 25 : Remembering

**Saving Edward**

* * *

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire provient de l'imagination de twiXlite, je ne fais que traduire sa magnifique histoire…

Voilà la suite ! Ce POV Alice était apparemment très demandé par nos confrères anglophones… Personnellement, je le trouve assez intéressant, et plutôt bien réussi, étant donné que j'ai plutôt tendance à redouter les POV autre que Bella ou Edward, dans les fics. Mais celui-ci est bien, à mon goût. On en apprend plus sur Edward… Et j'ai beaucoup aimé le traduire, certaines remarques d'Alice sont très… vraiment adorables. On sent qu'elle aime son frère… Et puis, on ressent également un peu de culpabilité, et je le trouve plutôt émouvant... Bref, je vais peut-être éviter de tout vous dévoiler…

Bien évidemment, ce chapitre ne vient pas sans les remerciements aux reviewers… Je n'ai pas répondu à tous, mais comme toujours, ça ne saurait tarder… En attendant, un grand merci. J'ai conscience que c'est bien faible par rapport à la gratitude que je ressens mais bon… les mots ont leur limite, je suppose^^. Un grand merci en tout cas.

Pour la suite, j'avais prévu de la poster demain soir, mais mon copain m'a proposé une sortie en ville (s'il ne pleut pas…) donc, je crains qu'ils ne vous faillent attendre jusqu'à dimanche soir ! Et il me semble que le prochain chapitre est un POV Bella, si mes souvenirs sont exacts…

Bon, et bien, je crois que j'ai tout dit… Encore un grand merci à tous, et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Remembering**

* * *

_Alice POV_

Laisser Edward dans cet endroit fut la chose la plus difficile que j'aie jamais eu à faire. Et je pouvais dire que ce n'était pas quelque chose dont mes parents se réjouissaient. J'avais vu la douleur et l'affliction dans les yeux de mon père, lorsqu'il avait pris la décision de faire interner Edward. Tout ce que nous puissions faire à présent, c'était espérer que c'était ce dont Edward avait besoin pour aller mieux, et qu'il redeviendrait l'Edward dont je me souvenais, de quand j'étais petite.

Sortant de la clinique, j'observai les alentours. Même si l'endroit paraissait chaleureux et accueillant, je détestai qu'aucun de nous n'ait une véritable idée de ce qui s'y passait. Je regardai Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie, et je devinai qu'ils pensaient la même chose que moi. A savoir : _Est-ce qu'Edward irait bien _? Aucun de nous ne connaissait la réponse à cette question. Même lorsque Maman et Papa l'ont adopté, Edward était un peu distant, mais nous avions tous mis cela sur le fait qu'il venait tout juste de perdre sa seule famille, et qu'il était ensuite propulsé dans une autre. Il était seul, et effrayé.

Nous attendîmes que maman et papa sortent. Nous savions qu'ils essayaient d'obtenir un droit de visite pour Bella. Etant donné qu'elle n'était pas un membre de la famille, elle n'aurait normalement pas le droit, mais je pense que papa essayait d'expliquer que sans elle, Edward ne ferait aucun progrès. C'était difficile à admettre qu'une fille qu'Edward connaissait seulement depuis un mois soit capable de l'aider, comme nous, sa famille, ne le pouvions pas. C'était dur à admettre pour nous tous, mais c'était la vérité. Sans Bella, Edward n'irait pas mieux.

Alors que nous fixions le bâtiment, Bella et maman en sortirent, une expression sombre sur le visage. Papa était apparemment encore à l'intérieur, entretenant de choses ou d'autres le médecin qui avait admis Edward.

- Nous ne pouvons pas voir Edward avant la semaine prochaine, nous apprit maman, lorsqu'elle et Bella furent à portée d'oreilles.

Les yeux de Bella se remplirent se larmes. Je savais que mes parents et elle avaient prévu de passer la nuit à l'hôtel, et voir Edward demain. Je voyais bien que ça blessait Bella, d'avoir à admettre qu'elle ne pourrait pas le voir pendant une semaine. Je réalisais soudainement combien Edward comptait pour Bella. Il semblait qu'il avait affecté sa vie autant qu'elle avait affecté la sienne.

- Comment ça se fait ? demanda Emmett, inquiet.

Ce sont les règles de la clinique, répondit Bella d'une voix douce. Ils ont dit que pour donner le temps aux patients de s'installer, ils n'autorisaient pas les visites une semaine après leur admission. Ça les aide à s'adapter au quotidien, ou quelque chose comme ça, tu vois.

- C'est stupide, cracha Rosalie.

- Je sais que c'est difficile, mon cœur, dit maman, s'approchant pour étreindre sa fille. Mais ce sont les règles de la clinique. Et si ça peut aider Edward, alors, et bien, c'est pour le mieux. Nous pouvons toujours lui parler au téléphone, alors ce n'est pas comme si nous étions complètement coupé de lui.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose.

Rosalie pleurait, à présent. Elle ne l'avait pas montré, mais ça l'affectait autant que nous.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on peut pas juste le ramener à la maison ?

Elle commença à sangloter sur l'épaule de maman.

- Chut, mon cœur, murmura maman, glissant une main dans les cheveux de Rosalie. Je sais, je sais. Je désire plus que tout le ramener à la maison, moi aussi, mais on ne peut pas. Il a besoin de plus d'aide que nous ne pouvons lui en donner. Chut…

Elle étreignit étroitement Rosalie.

- Ça va aller. Il va aller bien. Il sera de retour à la maison avant qu'on ne s'en rende compte.

Quelque part, je doutais des paroles de ma mère. Au plus profond de mon cœur, je savais qu'Edward n'allait pas accepter l'aide qu'ils lui offriraient. C'était simplement lui. Il n'avait jamais aimé accepter de l'aide, même pour les choses les plus banales. Je me surpris à me rappeler lorsque Edward avait huit ans. Il s'était donné comme objectif de faire un puzzle de mille pièces. Il l'avait presque terminé, mais il y avait un morceau avec lequel il avait des problèmes. Tout le monde lui a proposé de l'aider, même Emmett, qui était complètement nul avec les puzzles, mais il avait refusé. Ça lui prit trois jours pour terminer ce morceau, mais il l'avait fait. Il l'avait terminé tout seul. Il était si fier d'avoir réussi sans aide. Maman et papa étaient aussi fiers de lui. Si fiers qu'ils l'avaient encadré. Il était maintenant accroché au mur dans les escaliers. Je n'avais jamais vu Edward sourire comme ça lorsqu'il l'avait vu accroché là. Je rêvais de voir de nouveau ce sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? me demanda Emmett.

J'avais été si plongée dans ma mémoire que je n'avais pas réalisé qu'ils me regardaient tous.

- Oh, dis-je, sentant les rougeurs envahir mes joues. Je me rappelais juste quand Edward avait huit ans. Vous savez, le puzzle ?

Je souris encore, comme tous, mis à part Bella, qui paraissait confuse.

- Oh oui, s'esclaffa Emmett. Il ne voulait laisser personne l'aider, hein ? Il était si têtu.

Il rit de nouveau, se souvenant visiblement de l'expression de concentration d'Edward alors qu'il bataillait avec ce puzzle.

- Il était si fier lorsqu'il l'a terminé, soupira maman. Votre père et moi l'étions aussi. Il s'était promis de le terminer tout seul et il l'a fait. Emmett a raison, dit-elle en souriant, il était têtu.

A ce moment-là, notre père sortit de l'hôpital. Il paraissait grave, mais résigné en même temps. Il nous regarda tous sourire, et parut perplexe.

- On se rappelait juste Edward, avec le puzzle, indiqua doucement Jasper, de derrière moi.

Je me tournai vers lui. Il était appuyé contre le capot de la Volvo, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, alors qu'il se rappelait la frustration et la détermination d'Edward. Un sourire fendit les lèvres de papa, au souvenir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit, chéri ? s'enquit Esmé, s'approchant, côte à côte avec Rosalie, gardant un bras sur ses épaules.

- Je leur ai expliqué l'importance qu'avait pris Bella dans la vie d'Edward, ces derniers temps, répondit-il en adressant un regard paternel à Bella. Je leur ai également dit combien Edward avait changé depuis que Bella est entrée dans sa vie, combien il semblait heureux, même si ce n'était pas un très grand progrès, c'était toujours quelque chose. Et aussi, je les ai averti que s'ils empêchaient Bella de voir Edward, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il ne soit pas coopératif, soupira-t-il. Ça a pris du temps, j'ai du tout lui expliquer, mais ils ont autorisé Bella à avoir les mêmes droits de visite que nous.

Je vis Bella se relaxer. Quelque chose me disait que ses sentiments pour lui n'avaient pas évolué, qu'ils n'étaient pas plus profonds qu'une simple amitié. Je ne serais pas surprise si c'était le cas. En fait, je serais aux anges. Edward méritait quelqu'un qui pouvait s'occuper de lui, quelqu'un comme Bella, qui, je le savais, prendrait soin de lui quoi qu'il arrive. Surtout après tout ce qu'il avait traversé. Bella croisa mon regard et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Elle baissa la tête si rapidement que je ne croyais pas que quiconque d'autre l'ait remarqué. _Elle aime Edward, plus qu'un ami_, songeai-je triomphalement. Et elle savait que je l'avais découvert. Elle me regarda de nouveau, rougissant d'autant plus. Je lui lançai un regard qui signifiait « Raconte-moi tout ». Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux autres, qui discutaient à présent calmement entre eux. « Plus tard », répondit-elle, bougeant silencieusement les lèvres, et j'acquiesçai, sachant que j'obtiendrai toutes les informations que je voulais.

- Bien, dit Carlisle, reportant ainsi notre attention sur lui. Je pense que nous ferions mieux de partir. Je sais que c'est dur, ajouta-t-il, voyant que nous regardions tous le bâtiment en face de nous, espérant pouvoir ramener notre frère à la maison. Mais on ne peut pas rester ici toute la journée. Nous devons partir.

Nous montâmes donc tous dans les voitures. Bella alla avec maman et papa dans la Mercedes, alors que nous autres grimpâmes dans la Volvo. Jasper et Rosalie s'installèrent à l'avant, alors qu'Emmett et moi montions à l'arrière. Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à travers la vitre alors que nous dépassions le portail, du grand bâtiment qu'Edward appellerait maison durant un avenir proche.

- Au revoir, Edward, murmurai-je, alors que le portail se fermait.

Je me détournai, et vis qu'Emmett m'observait. Je lui adressai un léger sourire, et il tendit les bras, m'invitant dans une étreinte. Je défis ma ceinture et me déplaçai sur le siège du milieu, me rattachant et je me blottis contre mon grand frère.

- Ça va ? murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

J'acquiesçai légèrement et soupirai. Je n'allais pas bien, et il le savait, mais Emmett n'était pas très doué avec les mots. Il me serra simplement encore plus contre lui.

Faire mes adieux à Edward, même si c'était seulement temporaire, me fit penser au jour il est arrivé chez nous.

Je me souvins que papa nous avait appelé dans le salon, ce qui avait énervé Rosalie, parce qu'elle regardait son émission préférée à la télé. Je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler duquel il s'agissait, pour être franche, les émissions préférées de Rosalie changeaient toutes les semaines, alors aucun de nous ne le savait réellement. Je me souvenais du remue-ménage qu'elle avait fait lorsque papa avait éteint la télé.

- Maintenant, les enfants, dit-il après que nous nous soyons tous assis.

Nous nous étions fait méfiants à son ton, parce que c'était celui qu'il utilisait généralement lorsqu'il se préparait à nous réprimander. Nous nous étions tous tournés vers Emmett, comme pour dire « Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? », et il s'esclaffa.

- Inutile de vous inquiéter, je n'ai rien à vous reprocher, dit-il, lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était ce que nous pensions tous. A présent, votre mère et moi avons quelque chose à vous annoncer.

Il entoura la taille de maman de son bras, et elle souriait.

- Tous les quatre, vous allez avoir un nouveau frère…

- Tu vas avoir un bébé ? s'écria Rosalie.

Même si elle n'avait que sept ans, elle avait une sorte de fixation étrange sur les bébés. S'il y allait y en avoir un à la maison, elle allait devenir intenable. Elle se mit à taper frénétiquement des mains. Nous regardions tous nos parents, attendant qu'ils nous confirment les cris aigus de Rosalie.

- Non, Rosalie, dit papa, et elle s'arrêta immédiatement, son visage s'assombrissant.

J'étais troublé. Comment allions-nous avoir un frère si maman et papa n'allaient pas avoir un bébé ? C'était un peu trop compliqué pour mon cerveau de petite fille de six ans.

- Nous avons adopté un petit garçon qui avait besoin d'une maison. Vous voyez…

Il s'arrêta, se demandant s'il devait poursuivre ou non. Il se tourna vers maman, lui demandant silencieusement s'il devait continuer ou pas. Elle acquiesça, un sourire triste sur le visage. Je n'avais peut-être que six ans, mais j'avais compris que quelque soit les circonstances qui amenaient ce garçon, elles n'étaient pas agréables.

- Le petit garçon que nous avons adopté, vient juste de perdre ses parents. Il avait besoin d'une maison, et votre mère et moi voulions la lui offrir. Il s'appelle Edward, et nous allons le chercher demain. Je veux que vous quatre, vous soyez gentils, d'accord ?

Il lança un regard à Emmett qui, sans aucun doute, avait déjà imaginé quelques farces qu'il pourrait faire à notre nouveau frère. Son visage s'affaissa lorsque papa dit cela, nous faisant rire, Rosalie et moi. Jasper nous regarda comme si nous étions folles. A sept ans, il était le plus mature d'entre nous, même plus qu'Emmett qui en avait huit. Jasper était le médiateur des bagarres qui avaient tendance à s'intensifier entre Emmett et Rosalie. Même s'ils étaient jumeaux, Jasper et Rosalie étaient complètement opposés. Jasper était calme, prêt à faire face à tout avec un esprit ouvert, Rosalie était très encrée dans ses habitudes, et très _très_ irascible, et emportée. Il était parfois difficile de s'imaginer qu'ils étaient frère et sœur, d'autant plus des jumeaux.

Le reste de la journée fut consacrée à tout préparer pour le garçon, qui, demain, rejoindrait notre famille. Nous avions nettoyé la chambre d'amis, nous avions monté tout le bric-à-brac inutile au grenier. Esmé avait acheté une nouvelle couette et des oreillers, et aussi des nouveaux draps. Je l'avais aidée à ranger la chambre alors que les autres s'occupaient d'emmener les affaires au grenier. Lorsque nous eûmes finis, la chambre semblait plutôt pas mal. On n'aurait pas été capables de dire cela avant que nous ne l'arrangions.

Je me souvenais très bien de la première fois que j'avais vu Edward. Mon père était parti le chercher. Je me rappelais de regarder sans arrêt l'horloge, me demandant combien de temps papa allait mettre. Je voulais le rencontrer. J'étais très excitée à l'idée d'avoir un autre frère.

- Quel âge il a, maman ? demandai-je.

J'étais assise dans la cuisine, observant maman faire des cookies. J'adorais l'odeur des cookies cuisant dans le four, surtout sachant le goût qu'ils avaient lorsqu'ils étaient prêts.

- Il a sept ans. Le même âge que Rosalie et Jasper.

Je réfléchissais à ça. Alors, j'allais avoir un autre grand frère. Je n'aurais pas de petit frère, j'étais un peu fatiguée d'être la plus petite, mais j'étais trop excitée au sujet du nouvel arrivant que je ne prêtais pas beaucoup d'attention à son âge.

- Quand est-ce qu'il arrive !?

Emmett avait bondi dans la cuisine, ayant évidemment senti l'odeur des cookies, et avait agrippé le dos d'une chaise, sautillant sur place.

- Quand est-ce qu'il arrive !?

- Calme-toi, Emmett.

Emmett commença à bouder. Il n'aimait pas être réprimander, surtout par notre mère.

- Il va être là bientôt. Maintenant, calme toi, ou tu vas l'effrayer.

Même si Emmett avait seulement huit ans, il était grand. Il faisait pratiquement deux fois ma taille, et dépassait tout le monde dans sa classe. Les gens pensaient souvent qu'il était plus âgé, ce que je trouvais amusant, considérant son attitude.

A ce moment-là, nous entendîmes le bruit de la serrure, et papa était entré, un sac à la main. Jetant un œil de la cuisine, je vis un jeune garçon, à peu près de la même taille que Jasper, qui le suivait, semblant extrêmement nerveux. J'entendis papa lui parler de nous. Qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur, parce que nous étions tous très excités qu'il arrive. D'où j'étais, je pouvais le voir regarder alentour, intimidé par la taille de la maison. Je n'avais jamais songé à combien notre maison pouvait être grande, mais cela devait être plus grand que ce à quoi il était habitué.

La première chose que je remarquai chez le garçon, ce fut ses cheveux. Ils étaient d'une étrange couleur. Même à six ans, je savais que leur couleur n'était pas habituelle. Ils étaient d'une couleur bronze peu commune, et pointaient dans tous les sens. Je devinai que peu importait ce qu'on pourrait essayer d'y faire, ses cheveux resteraient toujours comme ça. Je trouvais ça très mignon et je me souris à moi-même.

- Alice, m'appela mon père. Je t'ai vu, Alice. Sors de là.

Je sortais nerveusement de ma cachette d'où je l'espionnai. Même si j'étais excitée d'avoir un nouveau frère, j'étais aussi un peu angoissée, au cas où il penserait que j'étais, comme on me l'avait déjà dit, surexcitée.

- Viens par ici.

Papa me tendit une main et je m'approchai pour la prendre, souriant au garçon. Il me rendit un petit sourire, comme si, d'une certaine façon, il était soulagé que je ne lui aie pas sauté dessus, comme il se l'était apparemment entendu dire.

- Alice, voici Edward. Edward, voici Alice, la plus jeune de la maison.

J'agitai ma main, et souris encore.

Maintenant que j'étais plus près, je pouvais voir la couleur de ses yeux. Ils étaient de la plus belle nuance de vert que j'avais jamais vu. Même dix ans après, je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec d'aussi beaux yeux que ceux d'Edward. C'était encore une autre chose qui le rendait unique.

- Les enfants, appela Carlisle.

J'entendis la télé s'éteindre, et Rosalie et Jasper apparurent. Emmett bondit de la cuisine, un immense sourire sur le visage. Je remarquai qu'Edward avait un peu reculé à la vue de la taille d'Emmett. Emmett avait généralement cet effet sur les gens, particulièrement les enfants. Sa taille signifiait également qu'il pouvait nous protéger lorsqu'on nous embêtait, mais je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé à l'allure qu'il avait pour les autres, à l'extérieur de la famille.

- Voici Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett, dit mon père, en indiquant chacun de mes frères et sœurs. Les enfants, voici Edward. Ne lui saute pas dessus Emmett.

Il savait ce qui plaisait à Emmett, et l'avertissait. Emmett bouda encore, mais ça ne dura pas. Il était trop excité d'avoir un nouveau petit frère. Edward avait levé le regard peu rassuré vers papa.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il est juste un peu trop excité parfois.

Edward se relaxa légèrement, mais pas de beaucoup.

- Alice, peux-tu montrer sa chambre à Edward, s'il te plait ?

J'acquiesçai, et Edward prit le sac que mon père avait posé à l'intérieur.

- Suis-moi, lui dis-je, en souriant, et je le conduisis à l'étage.

Il était resté silencieux alors qu'il me suivait, probablement accablé par ce qu'il se passait. Même si je voulais lui poser un millier de questions, mon père nous avait dit de les garder pour nous. Il m'avait dit qu'Edward avait vécu des choses difficiles, récemment, et qu'il valait mieux le laisser tranquille pendant un moment. Ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, je lui indiquai d'entrer. Je le vis en rester bouche bée.

- Quoi ? Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

J'en étais inquiète.

- Hum, si, si, dit-il, honteux, ses joues rosissant légèrement.

Sa voix était douce, mélodieuse, et feutrée.

- C'est juste que, je n'aie jamais eu une chambre de cette taille.

Il regarda autour de lui. J'eus un sourire intérieur. Il l'aimait bien.

- Hum, le dîner est généralement vers sept heures, indiquai-je, souriant.

Il se tourna vers moi, avec un regard de crainte mêlée d'admiration.

- Je viendrais te chercher quand ça sera prêt, d'accord ? Papa pensait que tu voudrais avoir un peu de temps pour ranger tes affaires.

- D-d'accord.

Il me sourit de nouveau, reconnaissant.

Je le laissai après ça, fermant la porte. Maman me dit de monter et d'aller le chercher pour le dîner mais quand j'y allais, je le trouvai endormi. Je le laissai, expliquant à mes parents qu'il dormait, et que j'avais pensé que c'était mieux de le laisser. Ils me regardèrent fièrement, chacun me remerciant silencieusement de ne pas l'avoir réveillé, aujourd'hui ayant évidemment été une journée épuisante et stressante pour lui.

Emmett me donna un léger coup de coude, me ramenant brusquement à la réalité. Nous bougions toujours.

- Ça va, Ali ? demanda-t-il, et j'acquiesçai.

Je ne l'avais pas réalisé, mais je pleurais. Il me serra plus fort contre lui, endossant parfaitement le rôle de grand frère. Emmett pouvait sembler intimidant et effrayant pour les autres, mais pour nous, sa famille, il était juste notre grand frère, notre grand nounours. Je m'affalai contre lui, et fermai les yeux. Je me sentais me soulever et me rabaisser au rythme de la respiration d'Emmett. C'était apaisant, et réconfortant de savoir que mon grand frère était là.

Je sombrais dans le sommeil, les mouvements continus d'Emmett devenus hypnotiques. Je ne savais pas combien de temps je restai endormie, puisque je n'avais pas prêté attention à l'heure qui tournait alors que je m'étais égarée dans le passé, mais le soleil avait parcouru un bon chemin dans le ciel, et avait commencé à disparaître derrière les arbres entourant notre maison, lorsque Emmett me secoua gentiment.

- Ali ? dit-il doucement. Ali, on est à la maison.

Je m'assis, et me détachai. Il fit de même, mais ne sortit pas de la voiture.

- Tu es sûre que ça va, Alice ?

J'acquiesçai.

- C'est juste…

Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

- C'était juste une journée horrible, je suppose, soupirai-je.

Il me serra dans une autre étreinte, et nous sortîmes de la voiture. Je remarquai que Carlisle et Esmé n'avaient pas encore ramené Bella chez elle. Je savais que Charlie, son père, ne s'inquièterait pas, puisque Carlisle lui avait dit qu'elle passerait la nuit à Seattle avec mes parents. Je m'approchai de Bella et l'étreignis.

- Tu rentres chez toi ? demandai-je, et elle se tourna vers Carlisle.

- Hum…

Elle s'interrompit, ne sachant visiblement pas comment formuler ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Est-ce que je pourrais rester ici, cette nuit ?

Elle rougit, embarrassée par sa question.

- C'est juste que… je n'ai pas très envie d'être toute seule cette nuit. Je veux dire, je sais que je ne serais pas _vraiment_ toute _seule_, mon père sera là, mais je le serais parce que personne à par vous ne savait ce qui s'est passé et j'ai juste, je…

Carlisle la coupa, levant la main.

- Bien sûr que tu peux, Bella.

Carlisle s'approcha d'elle, et prit ses deux mains dans la sienne.

- Maintenant, rentrons à l'intérieur.

Nous le suivîmes tous, nous asseyant dans le son, aucun ne sachant réellement quoi dire.

- Merci, dit doucement Bella, brisant le silence. De me laisser rester ici.

- Bells…

Emmett se tourna vers elle, stupéfait.

- Tu as fait bien plus que nous. Si tu n'étais pas là, Edward en aurait probablement fini…

- Emmett ! s'exclama maman. Ne dis pas ça !

- Quoi !? C'est vrai. Si Bella n'était pas là, Edward ne serait probablement pas à la clinique en ce moment. Il serait sûrement à la morgue ou six pieds sous terre. Je veux dire, pensez à ça. Nous avons tous vus comment Edward a change lorsqu'il a rencontré Bella. Il était quelque part… un peu plus heureux. Je veux dire, je sais que ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais un peu plus longtemps, et je pense qu'elle aurait vraiment pu l'aider !

Il fixait Bella à présent, une expression insondable sur le visage. Je n'avais jamais vu Emmett comme ça auparavant.

- Et si elle n'avait pas été là la matin où il…

Il s'interrompit, incapable de dire à voix haute ce qu'il était arrivé à Edward.

- Si elle n'avait pas été là, alors où est-ce qu'il serait maintenant !? A la morgue ! Alors bien sûr qu'on va te laisser rester ici, Bells ! Comment on ne pourrait pas ?

Elle lui sourit, reconnaissante.

- Après un moment, chacun prit son chemin, montant tous avec réticence chacun dans nos chambres. J'entendis Bella demander à Carlisle si elle pouvait dormir dans celle d'Edward, plutôt que dans la chambre d'ami. Je me rappelai de lui demander ce qui se passait entre elle et Edward.

- Bella ? m'enquis-je, expectative.

Elle leva le regard vers moi, et je lui indiquai de me suivre. Je montai à l'étage, et je devinai qu'elle était troublée lorsque je ne m'arrêtai pas à ma chambre. Je voulais m'asseoir dans la chambre d'Edward un moment, simplement pour être entourée par ses affaires. Lorsqu'il était à l'hôpital, j'allai dans sa chambre, et ça donnait l'impression qu'il était toujours là. Comme si rien n'allait pas avec lui. Je m'assis sur la chaise qu'il y avait dans sa chambre, alors que Bella s'asseyait sur son lit, regardant tristement alentour.

- Imagine qu'il est juste sorti un moment. Ça aide.

Elle me sourit.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Edward et toi ? Je veux dire, j'ai vu ta réaction quand Carlisle nous a dit que tu pourrais le voir, et je me demandai s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose.

Je la regardai, et sourit. Elle rougit, et détourna les yeux.

- Y a bien un truc, hein ?

Elle acquiesça légèrement.

- Ouais, ouais, y a un truc, dit-elle, d'une voix à peine audible.

- Oh Bella !

Je m'empêchai difficilement de crier et de sautiller de partout, totalement excitée. Ce fut seulement son regard qui m'arrêta.

- Alors, dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Pas grand-chose.

Elle sourit timidement.

- Je veux dire, c'était juste durant les deux dernières semaines que j'ai réalisé ce que je ressentais pour lui. Et alors, hier, je lui ai dit, et il m'a dit qu'il ressentait la même chose, et je…

Elle s'interrompit, son visage tournant au rouge tomate.

- Tu ? demandai-je impatiemment. Allez, Bella, tu quoi ?

- Je l'ai embrassé, admit-elle.

Je tapai des mains comme une gamine et elle m'envoya un regard d'avertissement.

- S'il te plaît, ne le dis à personne. Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent. Je veux dire, je ne sais pas s'il veut vraiment que les autres soient au courant. Je pense que c'est mieux d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de l'hôpital, tu vois ?

J'acquiesçai, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Evidemment, je ne dirais rien, mais c'était _géant_ ! J'allais devoir me retenir pour garder ça pour moi. Je souris à Bella, lui faisant savoir que son secret était en sécurité avec moi.

Je laissai Bella dans la chambre d'Edward. Je savais que je devais aller dormir. Notre père avait insisté pour que nous retournions au lycée demain, Bella incluse. Il ne voulait pas que nous ne prenions plus de retard. Je ne voulais pas penser aux cours, demain. Je savais que les gens se demanderaient où est-ce que nous étions partis. Avec un endroit de cette taille, chacun irait de sa propre petite théorie. Nous avions décidé de raconter qu'Edward était sorti de l'hôpital, mais que notre père pensait que ça n'était pas une bonne idée qu'il retourne déjà au lycée. Pas même les profs ne savaient la vérité. Tout ce que les gens sauraient, c'était qu'Edward était sorti de l'hôpital, et qu'il avait un professeur particulier qui lui ferait les cours à la maison, au lieu d'aller au lycée. Avec le tas d'argent que possédait ma famille, l'idée était crédible.

Avec cette pensée en tête, je m'allongeai dans mon lit, et me préparais à ce qui allait survenir demain, espérant qu'Edward allait bien, et me demandant ce qu'il ressentait.

En songeant à mon frère, je sombrai dans un sommeil agité, espérant que demain ne viendrait jamais.

* * *

review...?


	26. Chapitre 26 : Back to school

**Saving Edward

* * *

**

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire provient de l'imagination de twiXlite, je ne fais que traduire sa magnifique histoire…

Bonsoir à tous !

J'ai été plus rapide que je ne pensais… Avec ce qu'il me restait, je croyais bien en avoir jusqu'à minuit… mais non.

Pour la suite, mardi, exceptionnellement, je finis à six heures pour rattraper mes cours que j'aurais du avoir samedi matin… Bon, vous en avez certainement rien à faire que je rattrape mes cours, le seul truc qui vous embête, c'est que la traduc ne sera là que mercredi… Faudra prendre son mal en patience…

Sinon, je remercie bien sûr chacun des reviewers, ça me fait véritablement très plaisir d'avoir ma boîte mail remplie de reviews… Et euh, j'ai pas encore répondu à tout le monde, juste à une dizaine, mais j'ai préféré privilégier le chapitre, mais je m'y mets juste après avoir posté…

Et dernière chose, en réponse à Angel, oui, tu peux t'inscrire sans poster de fics, je suis restée un an environ sans rien poster… Ainsi, tu peux mettre des fics dans tes favoris, si un jour, t'as envie de les relire pour le fun, pas besoin de passer une heure à les rechercher, ou bien mettre des fics en alerte, en gros, on t'envoie un mail sur ton adresse pour te prévenir de l'arrivée d'un nouveau chapitre, et aussi, les auteurs peuvent te répondre personnellement lorsque tu poses une review (si les auteurs prennent la peine de te répondre, bien sûr^^, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tous^^. Pour ma petite moyenne de la semaine, sur une dizaine de reviews postées, trois m'ont répondu… sachant que sur les trois, il y en a deux qui viennent d'une même auteur^^)

Personnellement, et comme elle me l'a dit aussi, si les reviewers prennent la peine de reviewer, on doit prendre aussi la peine de leur répondre, pour leur dire qu'on a apprécié, auteur indirect ou pas… Donc, petit message aux auteurs, en tant que revieweuse, ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir une petite réponse… Bien sûr, tout le monde n'a pas le temps de faire dans le détail, mais rien qu'un petit merci, genre : « Merci de ta review, j'espère que la suite de plaira », ça fait toujours plaisir, et ça incite à continuer à commenter… Je pense que ça marche dans les deux sens, quémander les reviews, les assumer ensuite…

Bref, voilà, j'étais pas du tout partir sur ça, mais bon, c'est trop tard, c'est fait…

Alors, désolée de vous avoir un peu embêté avec mon blabla… et Bonne lecture.

P.S. : J'ai oublié de vous dire, une fois que vous aurez lu la fin, souvenez-vous bien : moi, pas auteur, moi juste traductrice, donc vous, pas tuer moi… Moi, suis pour rien !

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Back to school**

* * *

_Bella POV_

Quitter Edward faisait mal. Enormément. Mais je savais que nous avions fait ce qu'il fallait. Nous étions tous blessés, mais laisser Edward là était ce dont il avait besoin, en ce moment. Il avait besoin d'avoir des gens pour s'occuper de lui, pour l'aider sur « la voie de la guérison », comme disait les médecins. Nous avions fait ce qu'il fallait.

N'est-ce pas ?

Durant tout le chemin du retour, je ne cessai de me dire que nous avions agi comme il le fallait, mais il y avait cette petite, minuscule voix dans ma tête qui me disait le contraire. Que ça n'était peut-être pas la bonne chose à faire. De hurler à Carlisle de faire demi-tour et de ramener Edward. Au final, mon côté logique gagna. Ma raison réussit à maîtriser mon cœur, et je gardai mes pensées pour moi-même. Tout comme Carlisle et Esmé. Ils restèrent silencieux tout le long du voyage de retour, mais c'était un silence confortable, compréhensif, plutôt que horrible et gênant.

Nous semblions avoir tous le même genre de pensées, et tous les deux devaient penser qu'il était mieux de les garder pour eux que de les vocaliser. Ce dont j'étais soulagée.

Carlisle accepta que je reste pour la nuit, Charlie pensait que je restais à Seattle avec eux de toute façon. Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter à rentrer plus tôt à la maison, il penserait tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas, même s'il ne dirait rien de ses inquiétudes. Je restai dans la chambre d'Edward.

Quelque part, être dans sa chambre, entourée par ses affaires, ses petites babioles m'en disait beaucoup sur sa personnalité. Plus que j'en aurais appris en discutant avec lui, ça me donnait l'impression qu'il était toujours là. Alice resta dans la chambre d'Edward un petit moment, ressentant probablement, elle aussi, le besoin d'être entourée par les affaires qui lui rappelait Edward. J'aimais bien Alice. Elle avait une certaine façon de faire qui donnait l'impression que tout irait bien. Selon Emmett, si elle te disait que quelque chose allait se passer, tu devais écouter Alice. Règle numéro une : ne jamais parier contre Alice. Et je n'en avais pas l'intention.

Elle m'interrogea à propos de ma relation avec Edward. Je lui ai racontée ce qu'il s'était passé dans la chambre d'hôpital, avant qu'Edward ne sorte, et elle me regardait en souriant. Je me relaxais. C'était la première fois depuis des semaines que j'ai vu Alice sourire, et je n'allais pas essayer de le lui retirer. Elle méritait de sourire. Je lui demandai de ne rien dire, et elle promit qu'elle ne le ferait pas, mais je pouvais voir dans ses yeux que ça lui demanderait beaucoup d'effort pour se contenir.

Après qu'Alice soit partie, je me changeai et me pelotonnai dans le lit d'Edward. Même s'il n'y avait pas dormi depuis des semaines, les draps et oreillers étaient toujours imprégnés de son odeur. C'était agréable et sucré, comme de la vanille mêlée à de la cannelle. Je plongeai ma tête dans son oreiller, et inhalai profondément, absorbant le plus possible de son odeur. Je sentis mon cœur se briser et les larmes qui se formaient au coin de mes yeux me piquaient. Je les empêchai de couler. Je devais être forte, pour Edward. Je savais que pleurer ne me mènerait nulle part, et ça ne me ferait pas sentir mieux.

Même si je ne le voulais pas vraiment, je devais retourner au lycée demain, avec le reste des Cullen. Je n'en étais pas impatiente. Le lycée entier saurait ce qu'il s'était passé. Je savais qu'il y aurait des rumeurs, aucune d'entre elles s'approchant rien que de la vérité, et nous devrions toutes les démentir. Nous avions décidé de raconter qu'Edward était malade, qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital, mais que Carlisle et Esmé ne voulaient pas qu'il soit trop stressé, et qu'il risque de retomber malade, et que donc, il suivrait des cours à la maison, avec un professeur particulier. C'était crédible.

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin, et vis qu'Alice m'avait déposé des vêtements de l'autre côté du lit. Je savais qu'Alice était le genre de personnes qui était accro à la mode. Je tenais ça de Rosalie. Des histoires que j'avais entendu de la famille, je savais qu'Alice, lorsqu'il s'agissait de vêtements, shopping et maquillage, ressemblait moins à un lutin qu'à un démon. Elle savait sûrement qu'aujourd'hui serait suffisamment stressant, alors elle n'avait pas décidé de jouer au maquillage avec moi aujourd'hui. J'avais l'impression que pour tout autre jour, elle l'aurait fait.

Je regardai les vêtements qu'elle avait choisis. Un jean slim, d'un gris délavé, un débardeur blanc, et un pull bleu marine avec une encolure en v extrêmement basse. Elle m'avait également donné une paire de ballerine bleu marine, et un foulard de soie blanche. Somme toute, je songeai que ça ne paraissait pas trop mal. Rien que je n'aurais normalement porté, mais qui tendait vers mon style habituel.

M'habillant, je réunis ensuite mes affaires et descendais, pour rejoindre le reste de la famille. Emmett et Jasper n'étaient pas encore levés, et apparemment, ils n'étaient jamais vraiment prêts avant que ça soit l'heure de partir. Quelque chose qui agaçait immensément les filles, sachant qu'un de ces jours, les garçons allaient les mettre en retard. Nous nous assîmes dans la cuisine, mangeant en silence, redoutant les questions et interrogations que, nous le savions, viendraient. Les garçons descendirent alors que nous terminions de déjeuner, ils se firent quelques toasts, marmonnant qu'ils mangeraient sur le chemin. Nous grimpâmes tous dans la Volvo d'Edward, celle-ci étant la seule voiture pouvant nous accueillir tous les cinq, hormis la Jeep, et roulâmes en silence jusqu'au lycée.

Il était étrange d'être dans la Volvo. D'une certaine façon, c'était presque irrespectueux. Utiliser la voiture d'Edward alors qu'il n'était pas là ne paraissait pas bien.

Arrivant au lycée, nous vîmes que le parking était bondé. Presque tous se tournèrent vers nous alors que nous sortions de la voiture. Ça me donnait l'impression d'une réminiscence de mon premier jour, et que tout le monde était curieux de voir les nouveaux. Je jetai un œil aux autres, et vis, d'après leur expression, qu'ils devaient se sentir aussi empruntés que je l'étais. Tout le monde savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec Edward, et leur curiosité en serait presque maladive.

Quittant les Cullen jusqu'au déjeuner, je me dirigeai vers ma salle de classe, consciente de tous les regards sur moi alors que je marchais et m'asseyais. Cependant, aucun ne m'approcha, ce dont j'étais soulagée, mais ils ne cessèrent de me fixer. Je regardai alentour, gênée, et remarquai que lorsque mes yeux croisaient ceux de quelqu'un d'autre, ils détournaient immédiatement leur regard. Même s'ils ne disaient rien, je savais ce qu'ils pensaient. Ils voulaient me demander ce qui s'était passé, et ne voulaient me fâcher en aucune façon. Finalement, je sortis mon cahier, et commençait à y gribouiller dessus.

J'avais une heure de libre ensuite, et dès que la sonnerie signala la fin du cours, je me rendais à l'arbre sous lequel Edward et moi nous asseyions, souhaitant qu'il soit là, avec moi. Je m'assis, remontant mes genoux vers ma poitrine, regardant dans le vide. Mes pensées volèrent vers la première fois où j'étais venue là, avec Edward, et qu'il m'avait parlé de son automutilation. Je sentis les larmes me venir aux yeux, mais je n'essayai pas de les arrêter. Je les laissai couler, comme un signe visuel de ma peine, et de combien Edward me manquait.

- Bella ! m'appela-t-on.

Je levai la tête et vis Mike Newton courir vers moi, un sourire sur son visage. Il semblait visiblement heureux de me voir, et d'autant plus lorsqu'il vit qu'Edward n'était pas avec moi.

- Bella !

Il s'arrêta devant moi, et je le fixai.

- Où est-ce que t'étais ? Tu m'as manqué ici.

Il me sourit de nouveau, semblant avoir oublié ce qu'il avait fait à Edward.

- J'étais avec Edward, déclarai-je, me levant pour lui faire face. Après cette petite escapade dans le couloir, il est resté à l'hôpital pendant deux semaines.

Je croisai mes bras sur mon torse, et remarquai que cela n'affectait en rien le sourire de Mike. Il ne ressentait aucune honte, ou remord pour ce qu'il avait fait. Au contraire, il en semblait plutôt content. Sachant probablement qu'Edward était hors course pour le moment. La réaction de Mike ne fit qu'accentuer mon dégoût pour lui.

- Pourquoi t'es resté avec lui ? me demanda-t-il, le dégoût évident dans son ton.

Ou étais-ce de la jalousie ? Je savais que Mike avait le béguin pour moi. Depuis que j'avais mis les pieds au lycée de Forks. Il devrait avoir compris depuis le temps que je ne ressentais rien pour lui en ce sens. En fait, je ne ressentais envers lui plus rien en aucune façon après ce qu'il avait fait à Edward. C'était à cause de lui qu'Edward avait été à l'hôpital. Et qu'il était maintenant à Seattle contre sa volonté.

- Je veux dire, il n'est pas vraiment… je ne sais pas, soupira-t-il. Il est un peu dingue, si tu veux mon avis. Je veux dire, il ne mange jamais rien, il paraît toujours être ailleurs. Allez, Bells, t'as du remarquer.

Je le dévisageai, indignée.

- Comment oses-tu Mike ! crachai-je. Tu n'as aucune idée de quoi tu parles ! Tu ne sais rien du tout de mon _petit ami_ !

J'insistai sur les deux derniers mots, et le regard que je reçus de Mike était impayable.

_- Petit ami _! s'écria-t-il, avec plus de venin dans son ton que je venais d'en utiliser. Putain, Bella ! Comment tu peux sortir avec un monstre pareil !

Il me criait dessus à présent, scandalisé que j'ai pu choisir Edward à sa place.

- Il est complètement taré ! Je veux dire, quelle sorte de personne normale se mutilerait comme lui le fait ?

Il m'adressa un sourire entendu, et j'ouvris de grands yeux.

- De quoi tu parles, bon sang ? répliquai-je.

Son sourire s'agrandit comme s'il savait qu'il avait raison.

- Mike. Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?

- C'est évident, Bells, railla-t-il, semblant content de lui. Je veux dire, son apparence, le fait que même quand il fait chaud, il porte tout le temps des pulls ou t-shirt à manches longues. Pour cacher ses bras, bien sûr. Oh ! Et n'oublie pas les bandages sur ses bras.

Il me fit un signe de la tête.

- Je les ai vus en classe. Tu sais, juste avant qu'il réalise qu'on les voyait.

Il s'approcha de moi, le même sourire malsain sur son visage.

- Il est dingue, Bella ! Et tu le sais.

Je secouai la tête.

- Non, Mike, dis-je, m'approchant légèrement de lui. Je ne sais pas ça. Je sais bien plus de choses que tu ne peux te l'imaginer.

Je souris, en miroir de son propre sourire malicieux.

- Et tu sais ce que je sais ? Je sais que tu…

Je pointai un doigt sur sa poitrine.

- … vas devoir être _très_ prudent.

Je réussis à rendre ma voix douce et feutrée, mais intimidante et mauvaise dans le même temps. Quelque chose dont je n'avais jamais été capable de faire avant.

- Parce qu'Emmett sait que c'est à cause de toi qu'Edward a été emmené à l'hôpital. Et si quoique ce soit à propos de cette conversation t'échappe, il n'y aurait personne qui pourra l'empêcher de te réduire en pièce. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Il est déjà sur le sentir de guerre dès qu'il s'agit de toi. Alors quoique tu dises ou que tu fasses qui ait un rapport avec Edward, va seulement le rendre encore plus furieux, et augmenter la douleur de ce qu'il va t'infliger.

Il déglutit bruyamment. Il avait apparemment oublié Emmett et sa carrure.

- Alors, tout dépend de toi. Tu gardes ce que tu _penses_ savoir pour toi, et cette discussion restera entre nous. Mais si j'entends un _murmure_ à propos de ce que tu as dit, je n'hésiterai pas à le dire aux Cullen. Et Emmett n'hésitera pas à te le faire payer, très cher.

Je reculai, et le dévisageai alors qu'il digérait la menace que je venais de lui dire. Je lui souris doucement et m'éloignai.

Je m'arrêtai et me retournai, souriant gentiment.

- Oh, et Mike.

Il se tourna vers moi, une lueur de peur ayant remplacé son sourire sardonique.

- Ne m'appelle pas Bells.

Je me retournai et m'éloignai de nouveau, ne lui donnant pas le temps de répondre.

J'étais consciente que la sonnerie signalant la fin de l'heure allait bientôt retentir, alors je me dirigeai vers ma salle de classe. Alors qu'elle sonnait, je passai à travers les élèves qui sortaient, et m'assis à ma place habituelle. Evitant et ignorant les regards des gens autour de moi était plus difficile que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Bella ?

Jessica s'assit à côté de moi.

- Où est-ce que tu étais ? Tu as été longtemps absente.

- A l'hôpital, répondis-je, ouvrant mon cahier, ne lui offrant aucune information de plus.

- Avec Edward ? demanda-t-elle, d'un ton averti.

- Oui. Avec Edward, marmonnai-je, commençant à être irritée par sa prescience (*).

- Oh, d'accord.

Je sentais son regard sur moi et en vision périphérique, je la vis se tortiller. Je fermai le livre que je lisais brutalement.

- Quoi, Jessica ?

Je me tournai vers elle et elle arborait un air qui me disait qu'elle savait pourquoi il s'y trouvait. Ou du moins, elle pensait qu'elle savait.

- Je sais ce que tu _penses_ savoir, alors vas-y. Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

- Huummm…

Elle me lança un regard d'excuse.

- Je sais qu'il… hum…

Elle se passa lentement un doigt sur son poignet, indiquant qu'elle était au courant de ses mutilations. Je réussis à m'empêcher d'ouvrir de grands yeux à sa confession.

- Où est-ce que tu as entendu ça ? m'enquis-je, surprise par le ton calme et mesuré de ma voix.

- Hum, Mike me l'a dit.

Elle ne croisa pas mon regard.

- Il m'a dit qu'il avait vu les bandages et les blessures sur son bras.

_Le menteur !_ songeai-je. Edward était toujours très prudent à propos des trucs comme ça. Il n'avait jamais volontairement montré ses coupures sur ses bras à personne, mis à part à moi, et elles étaient trop hautes pour les voir, sans relever de beaucoup ses manches. Les bandages, d'accord, s'il ne faisait pas assez attention, on pouvait les apercevoir avant qu'il rabaisse ses manches, mais pas les blessures.

- Il a dit à tout le monde qu'Edward se mutilait. Qu'il était dingue.

La façon dont elle parlait donnait l'impression qu'elle ne savait quoi penser et elle me regardait comme pour obtenir des informations.

- Et bien, Jess, Mike n'a aucune idée de quoi il parle, rétorquai-je, toujours étonnée du contrôle que je semblait avoir.

J'avais dit ça suffisamment fermement pour montrer que je _savais_ de quoi je parlais, mais elle ne s'apaisa pas vraiment.

- A qui l'a-t-il dit ?

- Tout le monde, admit-elle. Il en a parlé à tous ceux qui écoutaient. Je lui ai dit d'arrêter mais…

Je me sentis lui faire un sourire de gratitude. Même si Jessica était une des, pour ne pas dire la plus grande commère du lycée, ça n'était jamais malveillant. Lorsque ça tournait autour de quelque chose comme ça, elle aurait tenu sa langue.

- Il n'a pas voulu m'écouter. Il en veut vraiment Edward, pour une raison inconnue.

- Et bien, dis-je, un sourire diabolique se formant sur mon visage, Mike ne pourra plus rien dire de tel.

Je sortis mon portable, écrivant à Emmett, lui disant de me retrouver à mon casier après la classe.

- En fait, ajoutai-je, rangeant mon téléphone, Mike ne pourra plus dire grand-chose après qu'Emmett se soit occupé de lui.

Les yeux de Jessica s'agrandirent.

- Emmett Cullen ?

Je pouvais entendre la peur dans sa voix. J'acquiesçai.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui faire ?

Je haussai les épaules. Je ne savais pas ce qu'Emmett ferait. En fait, je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont Emmett était capable. S'il le voulait, j'étais sûre qu'Emmett pouvait très facilement littéralement écraser Mike.

A ce moment-là, le prof entra et commença le cours, ainsi, Jessica ne pouvait plus me poser de questions. Ce dont j'étais soulagée. Je ne prêtais pas attention au cours. J'étais juste là, à penser à Edward. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait? Comment se sentait-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui faisaient faire ? Et une nouvelle fois, mes pensées retournèrent à ce qu'Emmett allait faire à Mike. Il n'allait pas le laisser s'en sortir si facilement. Pour autant que j'en savais, et après ce qu'il avait fait et dit à propos d'Edward, je n'allais certainement pas ressentir de la compassion pour lui.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, je me dirigeai vers mon casier. Emmett était déjà là, m'attendant, un air sombre sur le visage. Il avait déjà entendu parler de ce que Mike avait dit.

- T'as entendu alors ? me demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçai.

- Putain de Newton !

Il donna un coup de poing dans le casier voisin du mien. Je vis que lorsqu'il retira sa main, il avait fait un léger creux dans le métal.

- D'abord, il envoie Ed à l'hôpital et maintenant, il raconte à tout le monde comment il a « vu toutes les cicatrices sur les poignets d'Edward !

Il soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Je vais le tuer ! Putain, je vais le tuer !

- Em, calme-toi, dis-je, posant une main sur son bras. Je suis d'accord, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite, mais si tu ne te calmes pas, tu vas être renvoyé. Est-ce qu'Edward voudrait que ça arrive ? ajoutai-je, fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, il ne voudrait pas.

Je soupirai.

- Mais je m'en fiche.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure à présent.

- Il raconte toutes ces histoires sur mon petit frère. Que ce soit vrai, il jeta un coup d'œil alentour pour s'assurer que nous n'étions pas écouté, n'a aucune importance. Il va apprendre qu'on ne peut pas répandre des conneries sur les gens.

- D'accord, Em.

J'effleurai son bras d'un mouvement qui se voulait rassurant, et il parut s'apaiser. Il me regarda et je voyais qu'il était blessé. Beaucoup de gens ne réalisaient pas combien Emmett pouvait être émotionnel. Ils voyaient juste un mec immense qui ferait un excellent quarterback dans une équipe de football. Aucun ne voyait le véritable Emmett qui était face à moi en ce moment même, celui qui se préoccupait énormément de son petit frère, et qui ferait payer quiconque lui faisait du mal.

- C'est d'accord.

- Je l'étreignis, lui disant silencieusement que je comprenais.

- On ferait mieux d'y aller, on va être en retard. On se voit déjeuner ?

Il acquiesça, et se dirigea vers son prochain cours. Je l'imitai et allai m'asseoir, sans regarder personne. Je les entendis murmurer et je savais de quoi est-ce qu'ils parlaient. Ils parlaient d'Edward. Je voulais me retourner et leur dire de la fermer, qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de quoi ils parlaient, mais à ce moment-là, la prof décida de commencer à parler, et ils se turent. Encore une fois, je ne prêtais aucune attention à ce qui se passait en classe, et je m'imaginai ce qu'Emmett allait faire à Mike lorsqu'il le verrait. Cela me divertit pour le reste du cours, et même l'heure suivante, jusqu'à ce que je rejoigne les Cullen à la cafétéria.

Alors que j'y entrai, je vis qu'Emmett et Jasper étaient déjà là, discutant à voix basse entre eux.

- Hé, les garçons, dis-je, m'asseyant, et posant mon sac sur la chaise à côté de moi.

_La chaise d'Edward_, songeai-je tristement. Je n'eus pas beaucoup le temps de m'apitoyer là-dessus avant qu'Alice et Rosalie rappliquent, leurs visages reflétant ma propre humeur.

- Vous avez entendu, alors ? marmonna Rosalie, voyant nos expressions.

Nous acquiesçâmes tous en réponse.

- Putain de Newton ! lâcha-t-elle, comme Emmett, lorsque je l'avais vu plus tôt. Pour qui est-ce qu'il se prend !?

Elle releva la tête, et je vis qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Je m'avançai un peu pour l'étreindre légèrement. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, je vis qu'elle pleurait à présent, et je lui tendis un paquet de mouchoirs qu'elle accepta avec gratitude.

- Merci, soupira-t-elle. Comment croit-il pouvoir s'en sortir après ça ?

- Hors de question ! gronda Jasper, regardant Emmett.

Apparemment, ces deux-là avaient réfléchi à un plan pour s'occuper de Mike. Et comme je le lui avais dit plus tôt, je ne me mettrai pas en travers de leur chemin.

- Il n'y a aucune chance qu'il s'en tire.

Tout à coup, Emmett releva la tête, les yeux flamboyant. Je regardai les alentours pour voir Mike entrer dans la cafétéria. Il arborait un stupide sourire qui disait qu'il était fier d'avoir divulguer des infos sur Edward, et qu'il ignorait le danger dans lequel il se trouvait. Emmett bondit soudainement de sa chaise, Jasper le suivant de près.

- NEWTON ! hurla Emmett, et le sourire qui se trouvait sur le visage de Mike disparut, pour être remplacer par un air de pure terreur.

Je me tournai vers Alice et Rosalie, et nous nous levâmes, et suivîmes les garçons pour s'assurer qu'ils ne seraient pas poursuivis pour meurtre.

Emmett saisit le col de la veste de Mike et le poussa fermement vers l'extérieur, ne voulant pas blesser quelqu'un d'autre que Mike. Il le traîna à reculons hors de la cafétéria, alors que Jasper marchait face à Mike, ses poings se serrant et se desserrant. Nous suivîmes les garçons à une distance saine, sachant que nous pourrions intervenir si les choses dérapaient trop. Une fois dehors, Emmett plaqua Mike contre le mur et le coinça là, les pieds de Mike à quelques centimètres du sol.

- PUTAIN TU PENSES QUE T'ES EN TRAIN DE FAIRE QUOI !? lui cria Emmett.

A le voir comme ça, il était facile de comprendre pourquoi les gens avaient peur d'Emmett.

- COMMENT OSES-TU !!! TU N'AS AUCUN DROIT DE DIRE _QUOIQUE CE SOIT_ À PROPOS DE MON FRERE !!! REVELER A TOUT LE MONDE LES SECRETS DE QUELQU'UN, ÇA TE FAIS SENTIR PLUS GRAND !? C'EST ÇA !?

Mike ne répondit que par un gémissement. Il semblait parfaitement terrifié, ce qui était une bonne chose, puisque ça signifiait qu'il comprenait qu'Emmett ne plaisantait pas.

Emmett parut se calmer un peu.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Newton. Tu ne sais _rien _! siffla-t-il. C'est à cause de toi que mon frère a passé les quinze derniers jours à l'hôpital. C'est à cause de toi qu'il n'est pas là, maintenant. Je ne veux rien entendre à propos de mon frère de ta part. Je ne veux même pas entendre d'autres que tu as parlé de mon frère. Je surprends le moindre murmure que tu ais parlé de mon frère, et je ne réponds plus de moi. Compris ?

Mike acquiesça et Emmett le lâcha. Il glissa au sol comme une poupée de chiffons, et se leva lentement.

Emmett envoya valser son poing et il atterrit sur le nez de Mike. Je vis du sang gicler sur le visage de Mike alors qu'il portait la main à son nez.

- J'entends quoique ce soit, _quoique ce soit_, et ça ne sera pas qu'un nez cassé qui te fera mal, cracha Emmett avec dédain avant de s'éloigner.

Nous suivîmes Emmett, surpris qu'il n'ait pas complètement détruit Mike, mais je savais qu'Emmett ne l'avait pas fait parce qu'il pensait à Edward. Il pensait que ça blesserait Edward d'apprendre qu'Emmett avait lunché Mike en son nom.

Nous remarquâmes qu'Emmett marchait loin des bâtiments. Il allait vers la voiture, ne se sentant apparemment pas capable de supporter les cours. Alice et moi retournâmes à la cafétéria en courant et prîmes nos sacs, puisqu'il n'y avait aucune chance que nous restâmes au lycée après ce qui s'était passé. Nous ressortîmes pour trouver Emmett et Rosalie dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et Jasper, à côté d'eux, une main posée sur l'épaule d'Emmett. Je tendis son sac à Emmett et l'étreignis.

Je sentis des larmes chaudes tomber sur mon épaule, et je compris tout de suite que ce qui venait de se passer l'avait affecté bien plus que ce qu'il l'avait montré.

- Tout va bien, murmurai-je à son oreille. Chut… ça va. Tout va bien.

Je m'écartai de lui et poussai un soupir.

- Allons-nous en, soupira Jasper, ouvrant la voiture.

Nous acquiesçâmes tous, et montâmes, nous fichant d'avoir des problèmes en quittant l'école sans autorisation ou explication. Pour être honnête, on n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

Je retournai à la maison des Cullen, et y restais jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de partir. En disant au revoir aux autres, je sus que je ne voulais pas vraiment partir. Je pris mon sac et Alice me ramena à la maison. Nous restâmes toutes les deux silencieuses sur le chemin, aucune de nous deux ne voulant parler de ce qui s'était passé au déjeuner, et les problèmes que ça causerait le lendemain. Le nez de Mike était cassé, ça sautait aux yeux, et je ne ressentais nulle compassion pour Mike. Il méritait ce qu'il avait eu, et il savait qu'Emmett mettrait sa menace à exécution s'il disait un mot sur Edward.

Simplement penser à Edward me brisa le cœur. Ça faisait seulement un jour, mais il me manquait cruellement. Je voulais m'assurer qu'il allait bien. Je détestai que devoir attendre une semaine avant que nous puissions le voir. Une histoire de lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à la routine. Je lui avais promis que je le verrai aujourd'hui, et je ne pouvais pas. Je pouvais juste espérer qu'il ne se sentirait pas trahi par moi, encore une fois.

- Il ne t'en voudra pas à toi, dit Alice, paraissant connaître mes pensées, et m'en sortant.

Je me tournai vers elle, et elle me fit un clin d'œil en retour.

- Tu penses à la promesse que tu as faite à Edward avant de partir hier, non ?

J'acquiesçai gravement, regardant de nouveau l'extérieur.

- Il aura compris que tu n'étais pas autorisé à le voir, et il ne t'en voudra pas à toi.

Elle me sourit et nous arrivâmes dans mon allée.

Je m'avançai et l'étreignis fermement, remerciant celui, qui que ce soit, qui avait amené les Cullen à Forks, qui m'avait apporté Edward, un petit ami tendre, et Alice, une gentille, jolie, et compréhensive meilleure amie. Le remerciant de m'avoir présenté à cette merveilleuse famille qu'était les Cullen.

L'heure suivante, ou presque, je fus incapable de me concentrer sur autre chose qu'Edward. Rien d'autre que le désespoir dans ses yeux alors que j'avais du le quitter à la clinique. Mon cœur se brisa à penser à lui.

Charlie était toujours au travail, comme je m'en doutai. Pour une fois, j'étais soulagée qu'il ne soit pas là. Même si aucun de nous n'étions très prolixes, je ne me sentais pas vraiment en état d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il saurait que quelque chose s'était passé. Je ne lui avais pas parlé des problèmes d'Edward. Charlie avait toujours maintenu une règle stricte sur ce qu'il était besoin de savoir. S'il n'avait pas besoin de savoir, alors il ne voulait pas savoir. Ce dont j'étais reconnaissante. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était crucial que Charlie sache à propos d'Edward, alors je gardais ça pour moi. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'Edward avait été transféré dans un hôpital spécialisé à Seattle. Je n'avais pas précisé que c'était une clinique pour les troubles alimentaires.

J'essayai de me concentrer sur les devoirs qu'on m'avait donnés aujourd'hui. Je fis le tour de mes devoirs des cours que j'avais eu, et pourtant, rien ne sembla me distraire. Je savais que si je devais faire avec ça jusqu'à ce que je puisse voir Edward de nouveau, j'allais devenir dingue. Je commençai à faire les cent pas, simplement pour bouger, essayant de penser à quelque chose à faire.

A ce moment-là, le téléphone sonna. _Sauvée par le gong_, songeai-je, sombrement.

- Allo ? répondis-je.

J'entendis des sanglots provenir de l'autre bout du fil.

- Allo ?

- Bella…

C'était Alice. Quelque chose l'avait bouleversé. Bouleversé la famille entière. Je pouvais entendre les sanglots et cris d'indignation à l'autre bout du fil. _Je vous en pris, faites que ça n'ait rien à voir avec Edward. S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait_, suppliai-je à quelque force inconnue alors que je me laissai glisser au sol. Quelque chose au fond de moi me disait que c'était le cas. Rien d'autre ne pouvait mettre la famille entière dans cet état.

- Alice, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? lui demandai-je, ne voulant pas vraiment avoir la réponse à cette question, mais sachant que je devais le savoir.

- Bella…, sanglota-t-elle de nouveau. C'est Edward.

_NON !!!_

Et ces deux mots firent s'écrouler mon monde entier autour de moi.

* * *

(*) le mot écrit était _prescence_, qui n'existe pas. C'est donc une faute de frappe, or il y a deux possibilités ici : presence, ou prescience… Donc présence ou prescience. J'ai choisi l'un… vous pouvez opter pour l'autre.

* * *

review… ?


	27. Chapitre 27 : Information and Ensure

**Saving Edward**

* * *

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire provient de l'imagination de twiXlite, je ne fais que traduire sa magnifique histoire…

Bonsoir à tous ! Autant dire que vous avez de la chance d'avoir pu avoir ce chapitre ce soir... j'ai eu à peine le temps de me poser lundi soir et mardi soir, et j'ai tout traduit cet aprem... Donc, j'ai pas encore répondu aux reviews, mais je les ai toutes lues, et je vous en remercie grandement (ça va, j'ai vu qu'aucun (ou presque^^) ne me condamner au bûcher)... D'ailleurs, en parlant de remerciement, twiXlite vous remercie pour vos compliments et votre enthousiasme à propos de son histoire...

Bon, après ce chapitre, je sais pas vraiment si je vais toujours survivre... Mais je vous jure que dans le prochain chapitre, on saura tout ce qui se passe... Je sens que le prochain chapitre va être extrêmement... bizarre et désagréable à traduire. C'est un de ceux que je redoute le plus, je crois^^. Mais bon, hein, c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, et ça fait parti de l'histoire... Donc, j'espère que ce chapitre pourra être là samedi soir, mais ça risque d'être tard, l'après-midi, on fait une sorte d'intervilles dans mon village et je me suis laissée embarquer dans une équipe... Donc, je suis pas là de l'aprem... Donc, pas de chapitres avant samedi soir, voire dimanche aprem. Voilà, voilà...

Sinon, je suis tombée sur une traduction d'une fic anglais, Shadowboxer, de Rae2404, et c'est tout bonnement magnifique... Moi qui trouvais que je m'en sortais plutôt bien et rapidement, là, je m'incline... Je vous conseille vivement d'aller la lire, elle est excellente (aussi en anglais d'ailleurs^^).

Encore un grand merci à tous (presque 600 reviews, vous vous rendez compte?) de ma part, et de twiXlite également...

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 27 : Information and Ensure**

**

* * *

**

_Edward__ POV_

_- Maintenant, Edward Cullen…_

_Il me fixait à présent, pas malicieusement, mais d'une manière qui signifiait « assez parlé de ce que je fais, revenons à toi », et je n'aimais pas ça. _

- … _je vais sonder ton cerveau. _

Mais putain qu'est-ce que c'est supposé dire ? « Sonder mon cerveau » ! Qu'est-ce qu'il trafique ce gars ?

Je le dévisageai, troublé, et il me sourit simplement, sachant qu'il m'avait pris au dépourvu avec cette remarque.

Il commença à feuilleter les papiers sur son bureau. Des papiers me concernant, apparemment. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en ce qui pouvait être de la confusion, alors qu'il lisait les notes en face de lui.

- Bien, Edward.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil rapide avant de rebaisser le regard vers les papiers. Il prit un cahier et l'ouvrit. Je remarquai qu'il y avait écrit _Edward Cullen_ sur le devant. Génial, j'avais mon propre cahier personnalisé, et épais avec ça. Il écrivit quelque chose sur la première page. Certainement ce qu'il avait perçu de moi jusqu'ici.

- Il est dit dans le rapport de Jennie, ta nutritionniste, que ton poids ne t'intéresse pas vraiment. Elle a écrit que tu as montré une significative indifférence à combien tu pesais, et pourtant, lorsqu'elle t'a dit que tu devrais reprendre du poids, tu as soudainement marqué ton intérêt. Tu ne te préoccupes pas de ton poids, et pourtant, tu ne veux pas en prendre.

Il me regarda de nouveau. Je ne croisai pas son regard.

- Pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi es-tu si réfractaire pour reprendre du poids, si ça t'indiffère ? Ça n'a pas beaucoup de sens, n'est-ce pas ?

Je haussai les épaules, ne croisant toujours pas son regard, et il soupira bruyamment, se leva de son fauteuil et fit le tour de son bureau.

- Ecoute, Eddie.

Je grimaçai à l'emploi du surnom. Il ne sembla pas le remarquer, ou alors il l'ignora, attendant probablement que je réponde quelque chose.

- Si tu ne me réponds pas par des phrases, alors, je ne peux pas t'aider.

Il s'assit sur la table directement en face du canapé où j'étais perché. Je le fixai, lui renvoyant son regard perçant par le mien, implacable.

- Peut-être que je ne veux pas de votre aide, répliquai-je froidement. Et ne m'appelez pas Eddie.

- Pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-il, ne détournant toujours pas son regard, ses yeux se vrillaient sur moi comme s'il pouvait lire mon âme.

Il ne pouvait pas. J'en étais persuadé. La seule qui pouvait était Bella.

- Tu n'aimes pas le surnom Eddie ?

- Vous croyez ? rétorquai-je sarcastiquement.

Il brisa finalement le contact visuel et s'esclaffa de nouveau. Il se leva et s'approcha de le fenêtre, regardant au-delà des jardins de l'hôpital. Il soupira et joignit ses mains derrière son dos.

- Tu sais…

Il me regarda par-dessus son épaule.

- Tu es un cas intéressant.

A l'entendre, il semblait que j'étais comme une sorte de divertissement dans un cirque. Ce que j'avais ironiquement l'impression d'être à ce moment-là.

- Tu vas être une coquille difficile à percer (*), si tu me pardonnes de la comparaison.

Il rit de nouveau pour lui-même, comme s'il se trouvait amusant. Je roulais des yeux, me demandant ce que j'avais fait pour avoir un psy qui se prenait pour un comique.

- A présent…

Il se retourna de nouveau, serrant le dossier de son fauteuil.

- Le but que je cherche à atteindre durant ces sessions, est que tu t'ouvres. Je veux que tu me dises ce que sont les catalyseurs de ces actes, ce qui t'as fait te rabattre sur eux, pourquoi ils te sont importants. Et ensuite, je t'aiderai à passer au-delà d'eux, à trouver de nouvelles échappatoires. Ce qui veut dire, si quelqu'un ou quelque chose te blesse, te bouleverse, mais qu'au lieu de prendre une lame pour te blesser, que tu passes outre, et relâche la tension ou le stress que ça a pu causé d'une autre façon. D'une façon moins drastique.

- Bonne chance, marmonnai-je, sarcastique.

Si ce gars pensait que ça allait être simple, il se plantait sur toute la ligne.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de chance, Mr Cullen. Comme je l'ai dit : je fais ceci depuis avant même ta conception. Non, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

Il s'assit de nouveau, prenant le cahier.

- Ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est que tu me fasses confiance.

- Et si je ne le fais pas ? m'enquis-je, le fixant, le sérieux marqué sur mon visage et dans mon ton. Je n'avais pas confiance en ce type, et je savais qu'il n'y aucune chance pour que je lui fasse confiance. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer sinon, hein ?

- Et bien, plus tu mettras de temps à t'ouvrir, à travailler à dépasser tes problèmes comme la mutilation et tes troubles alimentaires, plus longtemps tu resteras ici. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est pas ?

Il savait très bien que je voulais rentrer à la maison, mais s'il pensait que ceci allait me faire me conformer à ce qu'il voulait, il se trompait tristement.

- C'est ça, murmurai-je.

Son visage pâlit. Il ne s'était apparemment pas attendu à ce que je sorte quelque chose comme ça. Il s'était sûrement attendu à ce que je dise quelque chose comme « Bien sûr que c'est ce que je veux », ou « Tout ce que je veux, c'est rentrer », un truc aussi stupide et pathétique que ça. Quelque chose qu'il avait probablement entendu plus d'une fois depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler ici. Quelque chose qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il changeait un truc chez les gamins qui étaient là. Qu'il les aidait d'une quelconque façon.

Ce qu'il ne semblait pas avoir saisi, c'était que je n'étais pas comme les autres gamins de ce satané endroit. Rien de ce qu'il me disait ne changerait jamais rien. J'en étais persuadé. Beaucoup avaient essayé, et beaucoup avait échoué. Pourquoi ce gars devrait-il être différent ? Laissez-moi vous dire, il ne l'était pas.

Il continua de me dévisager pendant un moment. Et il commença à prendre quelques notes. Probablement des observations, comme comment j'étais assis, le ton de ma voix, mes expressions et ce genre de truc. Comme je l'ai dit, j'avais vu tant de psychologues, que je connaissais tout ça. Lorsqu'il termina, il avait écrit plusieurs pages d'une écriture serrée. Qu'il ait tiré tant d'informations du peu que j'avais dit ou fait, était étrange. Je n'y accordai pas d'importance. Je me fichais de ce que pensait ou faisait ce gars.

- Bien, maintenant, Edward, il ferma le cahier et le rangea dans son bureau, et se leva de nouveau. Je pense que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui. Lève-toi et je t'emmène déjeuner.

Je jetai un œil à l'horloge suspendue au mur, et vis que j'étais là depuis un peu plus d'une heure. Il était tout juste un peu plus de midi. Je remis mes chaussures, et me levai. Il passa devant moi et posa sa main dans mon dos quand j'atteignis l'extérieur de son bureau.

Il m'emmena à la cuisine, où les gens faisaient la queue pour le déjeuner. Je vis Michael et lorsque Derek partit, il me rejoignit et se plaça à côté de moi.

- Tu as Derek, hein ?

J'acquiesçai.

- Tu sais, en moyenne, les gens qui ont Derek comme psy, ils sortent un mois avant les autres. Je ne l'ai pas, j'en ai un autre, mais apparemment, il est vraiment excellent. Il arrive à faire parler les gens, même lors de la première session.

Il me dévisagea.

- Mais encore une fois, il me sourit, Tu as réussi à taper sur les nerfs de Jennie, alors qui sait ce qu'il pense de toi.

- Il m'a dit que j'étais intéressant, expliquai-je. Que j'allais être une coquille difficile à briser.

Je repensai à ce qu'il m'avait dit. Je me rappelais quelque chose.

- Hé, il peut vraiment nous appeler pour une session quand il veut, ou venir nous parler dans notre chambre s'il croit en avoir besoin ?

Michael acquiesça.

- Ouais, ils peuvent tous. S'ils découvrent quelque chose, dit pendant une des séances précédentes, ou quelque chose qui s'est passé dans ton passé dont ils pensent que c'est une raison de s'inquiéter, ils peuvent te sortir du lit à une heure de matin s'ils veulent. Mais qu'ils le peuvent ne signifie pas qu'ils le font. Ils n'ont fait ça à personne depuis que je suis là. Du moins, je ne crois pas.

Ceci me fit me sentir mieux, mais juste un peu. Je ne préférai pas penser à des gens qui pouvaient me sentir du lit à une heure impossible. Bien pire que celle à laquelle j'étais obligé de me lever, juste pour que quelqu'un puisse me dire que je perdais le contrôle.

On traîna tous des pieds pour aller déjeuner. Je savais que j'allais devoir manger quelque chose ou ils allaient commencer à me harceler. Je prendrai quelques bouchées mais ce serait tout. Michael me regarda, surpris que je ne sois pas intimidé par les infirmières et médecins qui se trouvaient alentour. J'étais assis à côté de Michael, qui discutait avec animation avec les filles assises en face de nous. J'écoutai à moitié ce qu'il disait, mais mon esprit s'égara vers Bella. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Est-ce qu'elle allait bien ? Est-ce que je lui manquais autant qu'elle me manquait ? Je priais pour que les réponses à ces deux dernières questions soient oui. Je ne savais pas ce que je ferais si ça n'était pas le cas. Alors qu'ils nous servaient à manger, je remarquai que Michael reculait légèrement.

- Quoi ? demandai-je, le fixant alors qu'il reprenait sa position initiale.

La chose suivante que je vis fut qu'il y avait un plat en face de moi, et je relevai la tête vers le type qui nous servait aujourd'hui. Il avait des cheveux blonds, tirés en une queue de cheval, d'une peau extrêmement pâle et des yeux bleus, très clairs. Quelque chose chez lui me dérangeait. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, mais il avait un truc qui me mettait mal à l'aise. Il me regarda alors qu'il faisait le tour de la table pour prendre d'autres plats. Il garda ses yeux sur moi alors qu'il posait les assiettes devant les deux filles en face de nous, et lorsqu'il se redressa, il me fit un clin d'œil.

Troublé, je me tournai vers Michael, qui, je le voyais, fronçait les sourcils vers ce type.

- Qui c'est, ce gars ?

- C'est James, m'informa Michael. Il donne la chair de poule, et aucun de nous ne lui fait confiance. Mais tous ceux qui travaillent ici sont convaincus qu'il est le meilleur interne qu'ils ont jamais eu. Et ils ne disent rien à propos de ça.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à James pour voir qu'il me fixait encore.

- Il semble t'apprécier.

J'entendis une once de peur et de colère dans le ton de Michael.

- C'est peut-être parce que t'es nouveau.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire de ce James, mais je ne m'y attardai pas vraiment dessus. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose ici de toutes façons.

Je remarquai, en vue périphérique, que Derek m'observait. Apparemment insatisfait de ce qu'il avait vu durant notre séance, mais je ne lui avais pas vraiment donné de quoi faire, il avait décidé de m'observer. Je n'avais aucune intention de céder à ce qu'ils voulaient juste pour me débarrasser d'un effrayant psy. Laissez-le me m'arracher à ce que je faisais à l'heure qu'il voulait, je m'en fichais complètement. J'avais cessé de m'en faire longtemps auparavant.

Une fois le déjeuner terminé, nous devions rester en vue pour une heure ou deux, selon le temps depuis lequel on était ici. Il y avait pas mal d'occupation. Beaucoup jouaient ou regardaient la télé. Je m'intéressai aux livres qu'ils avaient. Il n'y avait d'échappatoire telle qu'un livre. Rien ne pouvait soutenir la comparaison avec un livre. Je parcourus les étagères quelques minutes avant de prendre le Seigneur des Anneaux, un de mes favoris. Je le lisais juste avant que nous déménagions de Chicago, alors je l'ouvris à l'endroit où je m'étais interrompu.

Installé sur un canapé, me couper des autres était facile. Quand tu avais vécu avec Emmett et Jasper autant de temps que moi, tu pouvais tout occulter s'il en était besoin. Je jetai un œil alentour et remarquai que Michael était assis sur le canapé me faisant face, le nez plongé dans un livre. Je penchai la tête et qu'il lisait Abhorsën de Garth Nix, une autre série que j'adorais. Oui, Michael et moi avions beaucoup de choses en commun. Je pouvais, avec un peu de chance, me faire un ami ici.

Je savais que Derek m'observait toujours, alors je relevai la tête et lui lançai un regard qui disait « Ne me fixez pas pendant que je lis ». Une chose qui me mettait hors de moi, c'était quand les gens me regardaient lire. C'était comme… ils n'avaient jamais vu un livre auparavant ? N'avaient-ils jamais vu quelqu'un lire ? Ou peut-être qu'ils s'inquiétaient que je m'en serve pour leur taper sur la tête avec au lieu de l'ouvrir et de lire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dedans. Et je vous le dis, s'il n'arrêtait pas de me fixer, c'était exactement ce que j'allais faire. Il ne bougea pas ni ne fit aucun signe qu'il allait bientôt bouger, alors je me résignai à utiliser la technique de l'effacement total. Une technique que j'avais utilisée avec Emmett de nombreuses fois à la maison. C'était quelque chose qui me permettait de me détacher totalement de ce qui se trouvait autour de moi. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas là.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, alors que j'étais immergé dans les aventures de la Communauté dans les mines de Moria, une infirmière arriva. Elle distribuait des boissons à certains, et pas à d'autres. Je pensai que c'était rien et repris ma lecture. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se plante en face de moi. Elle me tendit une tasse, sans expliquer ce que c'était et me dit de boire. Je regardai ce que c'était, et je devais dire que ça n'avait pas l'air appétissant. C'était épais et blanc, et ça me faisait penser à la colle blanche, vous savez, celle qu'on utilisait à l'école primaire. Je savais qu'elle ne partirait pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas bu complètement, alors je bus la répugnante substance, et lui tendis la tasse. Elle me sourit, comme pour dire « très bien », prit la tasse et s'éloigna.

Je tournai la tête et vis que Michael me souriait.

- C'est dégoûtant, hein ? me dit-il, avec un sourire averti.

J'acquiesçai.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

- Ça s'appelle Ensure (**).

Il marqua la page de son livre et le ferma, se tournant vers moi.

- Ce sont essentiellement des calories liquides.

Il rit à mon expression, et j'étais sûr qu'elle s'était transformée en une mine choquée.

- M'en parle pas, ajouta une fille.

Je la reconnus comme étant la fille qui avait couru, en pleurant, ce matin.

- J'ai fait la même tête quand je l'ai su.

Elle me tendit sa main.

- Je suis Claire.

- Edward, répondis-je en prenant sa main.

- Edward.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes.

- Ce n'est pas un nom qu'on entend souvent aujourd'hui, non ? La plupart le raccourcisse par Eddie, ou Ed.

Je grimaçai à ces noms, elle le remarqua, souriant.

- Tu n'aimes pas ces surnoms.

Je secouai la tête.

- Bon, et bien alors, ce sera Edward.

Elle me sourit. Cette fille était sympa, et je commençai à l'apprécier.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils font boire ça ? leur demandai-je.

Ce fut Michael qui me répondit.

- Ce sont des calories de remplacement. Si les médecins et les nutritionnistes pensent que tu n'as pas assez de calories, alors ils rectifient ça avec les repas que tu dois manger ou ils te donnent une tasse de ce truc délicieux, l'équivalent de 2000 calories pour 100mL, je pense.

Il s'interrompit, réfléchissant quelques instants.

- Tu avais une tasse complète, pas vrai ?

J'acquiesçai.

- Alors, ça veut dire que tu as pris 5000 calories en une tasse.

J'en restai bouche bée, et Michael rit.

- Je vois ce que tu vois dire. Ça craint, hein ?

J'acquiesçai. Je regardai alentour et vis que Derek était parti, apparemment ennuyé par ce que je faisais, ou alors frustré par le fait que je ne communiquais pas ni ne faisais rien d'intéressant. De toute façon, je m'en moquai plutôt. J'étais juste content qu'il soit parti. Je continuai de lire mon livre tranquillement. Michael retourna au sien, et Claire retourna regarder la télé. Honnêtement, il y avait de pire façon de passer l'après-midi. Encore une fois, je me demandai ce que ma famille et ma Bella faisaient. Je me souris à moi-même. Elle était _ma_ Bella. Et j'espérai qu'elle savait que je lui appartenais. Ça ne me surprendrait pas que Mike Newton tente de nouveau sa chance avec elle. Apparemment, il l'avait fait au moins une fois depuis le jour où elle avait mis les pieds au lycée de Forks. Ce gars ne savait juste pas comment saisir un message. Je détestai Mike. C'était à cause de lui que j'étais ici. S'il ne m'avait pas attaqué, alors je n'aurais pas été envoyé à l'hôpital, et je ne serais pas là.

Je soupirai en relevant la tête, et remarquai que l'effrayant interne me fixait encore. C'était quoi son nom ? James ? Je demanderai à Michael quel était son problème, plus tard, lorsqu'il ne serait pas dans les parages. Il vit que je l'avais remarqué, et il me sourit. Je pensais que c'était supposé être d'une façon amicale, mais c'était plus horrifiant. Je l'ignorai, et retournai à mon livre, espérant qu'il arrêterait de me regard, n'osant pas lever la tête pour voir s'il l'avait fait, mais j'avais l'impression que non.

Lorsqu'ils nous dirent qu'on pouvait partir, Michael fut appelé pour sa séance de thérapie. Je lui demandai s'il pouvait venir dans ma chambre lorsqu'il avait fini. Je voulais l'interroger sur ce James. Il sembla comprendre et acquiesça, le sourire sur son visage diminuant légèrement. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui causait la réaction de Michael envers James, et je voulais l'histoire entière. Michael avait apparemment quelques problèmes avec lui, et je voulais découvrir ce que c'était, et sur quoi c'était fondé. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que je le trouvais flippant.

Beaucoup, je trouvais, décidèrent de rester en bas, dans la salle commune, après qu'on nous ait dit qu'on pouvait partir. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'être entouré en ce moment, et je demandai à une des infirmières, pas James, il semblait avoir disparu, si je pouvais emmener le lire que je lisais avec moi, dans ma chambre à l'étage, pour que je puisse le finir. Elle me dit que c'était bon, tant que je le remettais là où il était supposé être lorsque je l'aurais terminé, ça n'était pas un problème.

Alors que je retournai dans ma chambre, je me sentis légèrement mal à l'aise. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, mais quelque chose me donnait une impression d'insécurité, même si je savais que c'était pourtant le but des lieux comme celui-ci. Je haussai les épaules, et continuai de marcher, montant les escaliers qui me mèneraient à mon étage.

Alors que j'atteignais le bout de mon corridor, quelqu'un m'attrapa fortement par derrière. Une main agrippa mon poignet, pliant douloureusement mon bras dans mon dos alors qu'une autre se plaqua sur ma bouche, qui assourdissait tous les sons avant que je pus les émettre. Je fus plaqué contre un mur, et maintenu en place par ce qui semblait être l'épaule de quelqu'un, tenant toujours mon bras dans une douloureuse position, alors que mon autre bras était écrasé devant moi, entre mon corps et le mur.

- Maintenant, murmura la personne. Je vais retirer ma main, et si tu fais le moindre bruit, ceci…

Il tira plus fort sur mon bras dans mon dos, une brusque douleur le traversant.

- … va se casser. Compris ?

J'acquiesçai, et il retira sa main de ma bouche. Je commençai à avoir une idée de qui était mon assaillant, mais il était placé de façon à ce que je ne pouvais le voir, ni ce qu'il faisait. Oui, j'avais la trouille que quelqu'un était en train de m'attaquer, mais je me demandai _pourquoi ? _J'étais nouveau ici, et je n'avais rien fait à personne, non ?

Je sentis ensuite ce qui semblait être du scotch qu'on collait sur ma bouche, m'empêchant de faire le moindre bruit, et soudain, on me banda les yeux et mon monde devint noir.

* * *

(*)L'expression anglais utilisée ici : "You're going to be a tough nut to crack", se rapporte à problème difficile à résoudre… Nut signifie noisette ou noix, ou cacahuète, et même courge (enfin, citrouille^^)… bref, vous voyez le truc, quelque chose qui se mange. C'est donc pour ça que Derek rigole dans sa barbe. J'ai mis ce que je pouvais pour conserver le sens et un peu de l'ironie, mais je n'ai pas réussi à trouver d'expression équivalente… Donc, si vous en avez une en tête, je serais ravie de la mettre à la place…

(**) Il s'agit d'une marque de produit, qui, je cite, « constitue un supplément nutritionnel complet et équilibré à prendre comme collation ou aux repas. Pris en quantité suffisante, Ensure peut constituer la source unique d'alimentation. »

* * *

review...?


	28. Chapitre 28 : Attacks and Worry

**Saving Edward**

* * *

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire provient de l'imagination de twiXlite, je ne fais que traduire sa magnifique histoire…

Amis du jour : bonjour, amis du soir : bonsoir !

(Faites pas attention, j'ai eu ma meilleure amie toute la journée hier, et elle dit ça très souvent… Bref.)

Bon, hier soir j'avais pas encore fini la traduction, donc, je poste en ce début d'après-midi… ce que je ne fais pratiquement jamais, poster l'après-midi. Mais bon… c'est pour me faire pardonner des faux espoirs que j'ai pu causer hier soir…

Ce chapitre était assez… difficile. J'ai eu du mal à le traduire, comme prévu. Il n'est pas particulièrement long, mais des moments, y a des expressions qui veulent dire des trucs… un sens que tu donnerais jamais à ça en tout cas^^. Donc du coup, avec l'interville d'hier (d'ailleurs, pour ceux que ça intéresserait, nous avons fini 4ème… l'année prochaine, on sera peut-être sur le podium^^ si on perd pas à l'élastique… Bref)

Sinon, je remercie vivement tous les reviewers ! Vous vous rendez compte qu'au rythme où ça va, on va peut-être battre le nombre de reviews de l'histoire orginale ? Bon, y a encore 350 de marges, hein… Mais y a aussi encore 21 chapitres… Bref, vraiment merci de votre soutien. J'ai toujours un réel plaisir à traduire, grâce à vous ; et je ne crois pas que, sans votre soutien, deux mois après avoir décidé de traduire Saving, je viendrai d'atteindre le 28ème chapitre… Donc, merci.

Ce chapitre est, tout autant particulier qu'il soit, certainement le chapitre clef de l'histoire, celui qui va faire prendre à l'histoire une direction différente que si ça n'avait pas eu lieu. Vous comprendrez d'ici quatre ou cinq chapitres…

En ce qui concerne le prochain chapitre, je le commence cet aprem. Mercredi, il sera là, sans faute…

Alors, en réponse à jereood29 qui m'a demandé comment on faisait pour s'inscrire… si tu n'as pas réussi depuis^^. En fait, sur ton écran, en haut à droite, sur n'importe quel page du site, tu as une icône « _sign up »_ (à côté de _login_). Tu cliques dessus, et ça t'amène à une page où tu dois mettre ton pseudo, ton adresse mail, un mot de passe (attention il doit contenir lettres et au moins un chiffre…). Sinon, si tu as des difficultés avec le site ou pour t'inscrire, il y a un site explicatif très bien, .fr/, on y trouve pas mal d'infos, comme pour poster tes fics, comment les écrire aussi. Voilà… en espérant avoir pu t'aider^^. Et bien sûr, merci de ta review… Le « chère traductrice », ça m'a fait très plaisir…

Et pour répondre à Miiss-Vaness-Nessa : il y a 51 chapitres au total… Et merci de ta review.

Je crois que j'ai tout dit… alors, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : Attacks and Worry**

* * *

_Edward__ POV_

Je n'avais aucune idée de comment réagir à ce qui m'arrivait. Je ne pouvais rien voir, ni faire aucun bruit audible avec ce putain de scotch sur la bouche.

Je savais que celui qui m'avait attaqué – j'avais une assez bonne idée de qui il s'agissait à présent – m'avait attrapé l'autre main et m'attachai les mains dans le dos, rapidement mais sûrement, s'assurant que je ne pouvais me débattre ou m'échapper. Encore, comme contre Emmett lorsqu'il m'avait forcé à manger, et contre Mike lorsqu'il m'avait attaqué au lycée, j'étais impuissant. Il semblait que j'étais toujours sans défense. Et cette fois-ci, il n'y avait personne pour m'aider.

Je supposai que c'était le tribut que je méritai pour avoir fait subir toute cette souffrance à ma famille.

L'instant d'après, on me fit bouger, me bousculant quelque part. Où, je ne savais le dire. J'entendis une porte qu'on ouvrait, et on me poussa rudement à l'intérieur, tombant au sol dans le même temps. Je heurtai quelque chose de dur et de tranchant, grognant à travers la bande adhésive, et la douleur vrilla mes côtes, j'entendis ma chemise se déchirer, et une de mes côtes se fêla, alors que je tombai et me retournai. J'entendis la porte claquer, et un sentiment d'intense terreur m'enveloppa. Oui, je flippai, un peu effrayé auparavant, mais alors que j'entendais la porte se fermer, et quelqu'un bouger près de moi, la peur croissait rapidement.

Je sentis quelque chose s'écouler lentement le long de mon flanc, et je savais que ce sur quoi j'avais atterri – quoique ce fusse – me faisait saigner. Ma poitrine me faisait un mal de chien, et je me retenais de crier de douleur alors que j'attendais que ce connard fasse ce qu'il allait faire.

- Bien, bien, entendis-je me dire la sinistre et effrayante voix. Qui aurait pu penser que le nouvel arrivant serait un petit canon comme toi ?

_Putain, c'est quoi son problème à ce gars ? _pensai-je, paniqué, alors que je l'entendais s'approcher lentement de moi.

Je l'entendis s'arrêter devant moi et j'entendis le bruissement de vêtements alors qu'il s'agenouillait face à moi. Je l'entendis soupirer et je me raidis alors qu'il faisait courir un doigt sur ma poitrine palpitante. Je le sentis passer un doigt sur le sang qui s'écoulait toujours librement le long de mon flanc, soupirant encore. Je savais que je serais incapable de supporter plus longtemps la douleur qui augmentait à chaque seconde dans ma poitrine, surtout que l'intensité de la douleur s'accroissait avec la pression qu'y appliquait ce gars avec son doigt. Je voulais m'évanouir, pour ne pas être conscient de ce qu'il me faisait, ou alors ce qu'il allait me faire bientôt.

Il ôta lentement son doigt de mon flanc.

- Mmmmm, marmonna-t-il. Savoureux.

Je pouvais entendre le sinistre sourire sur son visage, alors que ma respiration s'accélérait. J'essayai de la réguler parce qu'à chaque inspiration que je prenais, la douleur de ma poitrine augmentait. _Ce connard est complètement malade, _songeai-je désespérément, désirant que l'inconscience m'enveloppe. Je le _voulais_.

- Alors, maintenant…

Le sourire était toujours dans sa voix.

Je me raidis alors que je sentais ses mains sur mes cuisses, remontant lentement. Il s'esclaffa à ma réaction, trouvant ma frayeur et ma douleur apparemment amusantes. Ce mec avait vraiment besoin d'aide. Il était complètement dingue. Je le sentis relever le bas de mon tee-shirt et déboucler ma ceinture. Alors qu'il défaisait le bouton de mon jeans, je ne pus empêcher des larmes de douleur, de peur et d'humiliation me venir aux yeux. J'étais juste content qu'il y ait ce bandeau sur mes yeux, ce gars ne pourrait pas les voir. J'allais être violé dans un endroit qui était supposé offrir la sécurité et la sûreté aux résidents, et il n'y avait pas moyen que je donne à ce gars la satisfaction de voir mes larmes. Je savais qu'à un moment, elles allaient descendre sous le bandeau, et me trahir, donner à ce psychopathe la satisfaction de me voir pleurer. Je priai Dieu auquel je n'avais jamais cru de stopper ce qui se passait, et de laisser quelqu'un, _n'importe qui_, remarquer ma disparition et venir me chercher. Plutôt tôt que tard. Bien que je savais, quelque part dans ma tête, que les probabilités que ça arrive n'était pas très élevées.

Il défit lentement le premier bouton, et baissa la fermeture Eclair de mon jeans, plaçant une main à quelques centimètres de mon entrejambe dans le même temps. Il réussit à descendre mon jeans, exposant l'élastique de mon boxer. Je l'entendis soupirer de nouveau. _Vas-y, fais-le,_ suppliai-je dans ma tête, alors que plus de larmes me venaient aux yeux, trempant le bandeau sur mes yeux. _Finis-en, et fais le._ Je voulais juste qu'il en finisse, au lieu d'aller aussi atrocement lentement. Je savais qu'il prenait son temps. Je supposais que plus ça m'était douloureux et pénible, plus il aurait de plaisir. _Espèce de malade_ ! pensai-je.

A ce moment-là, mes pensées s'envolèrent vers ma famille. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ce moment même ? Est-ce qu'ils me pardonneraient jamais de leur avoir fait tant subir durant les derniers mois ? _Probablement pas,_ me dis-je. Et Bella. _Ma_ Bella. Elle me manquait. J'avais _besoin_ d'elle, et elle n'était pas là. Durant ces dernières semaines, elle était toujours là. Toujours là pour écouter, réconforter et, comme je l'avais récemment réalisé, pour _aimer_. _Je t'aime, Bella,_ songeai-je misérablement, comme si c'était ma dernière pensée. J'avais besoin d'elle et elle était introuvable.

Elle m'avait quitté.

Quelque chose qu'elle avait promis de ne jamais faire.

Elle m'avait dit, non, elle m'avait _promis_ qu'elle reviendrait aujourd'hui. Et pourtant, elle n'était pas venue. Pouvais-je réellement lui faire confiance ? Après tout cela, je pensais que je pouvais. Il venait d'être démontrer que je ne pouvais pas, que je ne devrais faire confiance à personne. Ils vous laissaient tous tomber à la fin.

Je fus soudainement sorti de mes pensées par une vague de douleur qui me ramena à la situation présente. Je sentis de nouveau son doigt sur mes côtes, et je gémissais de douleur. Oui, je l'admets, je _gémis_. Je pouvais presque entendre le sourire se former sur son visage alors qu'il descendait et remontait son doigt le long de mon torse, avant de remettre sa main sur ma cuisse. Je sentis les doigts de son autre main se glisser sous l'élastique de mon sous-vêtement et doucement s'approcher de mon entrejambe.

_Comment pouvais-je laisser ça m'arriver _? songeai-je rageusement. _Comment est-ce que je peux rester là alors que ce gars me fait ça !? _Même si je pensais ça, je savais pourquoi. Je savais que je n'avais pas la capacité physique de faire face à ce type. Même avant qu'il m'ait poussé là-dedans, me brisant ainsi une côte, j'étais très faible, les années de privation affaiblissant mon corps, me laissaient incapable d'affronter l'évidente force qu'il possédait. Ou peut-être que c'était que j'étais si faible qu'il était capable de me dominer. Quelque en soit la raison, je savais que si je me débattais, c'était un combat que je perdrais sûrement.

Je me raidis d'autant plus lorsque sa main descendit de plus en plus bas sous mes sous-vêtements. Je pouvais dire qu'il aimait mon inconfort, comme le malade qu'il était. Je pouvais presque entendre le rire émaner de lui. La main qui était sur ma cuisse bougea soudainement et empoigna mon entrejambe. Je criai de douleur et je l'entendis s'esclaffer. _Ouais, il s'éclate._ Cette pensée me terrifia. Si quelque chose comme ça était capable de le faire réagir de la sorte, alors qu'en était-il de ce qu'il allait me faire. Je ne voulais même pas y penser.

Alors, je sentis un courant d'air frais et j'entendis un bruyant fracas. Les mains qui étaient sur moi une seconde auparavant disparurent, tout à coup, m'apaisant légèrement. Putain, merci. Il avait été pris.

- JAMES ! entendis-je hurler une voix masculine.

_Derek !?_ pensai-je, stupéfait, remerciant ce qui l'avait laissé venir et me trouver.

* * *

_Derek__ POV_

Après ma session avec Edward, je voulais l'observer avec les autres résidents de la clinique. Il avait semblait assez hostile avec moi, ce qui était compréhensible, étant donné qu'il me voyant comme quelqu'un qui allait au moins essayer de découvrir ses plus sombres secrets et démêler ses pensées. J'avais rencontré beaucoup de patients qui partageaient la même mentalité. Certains voulaient la thérapie, ils voulaient comprendre pourquoi ils ressentaient cela, et donc ils s'ouvraient beaucoup plus facilement. Mais les autres, comme Edward, n'étaient pas aussi conciliants. Ils, comme lui, avaient été forcé à faire face à des problèmes, des problèmes très douloureux, par ceux qui les entouraient. Des problèmes, auxquels ils n'étaient nécessairement pas capables de faire face à ce moment actuel de leur vie.

Edward était différent cependant. Il était têtu, oui, mais l'entêtement, je pouvais m'en sortir assez facilement. Non, il y avait autre chose qui se passait dans sa tête. Je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux. Il y avait plus dans ce garçon que ce qu'il le laissait voir, et découvrir quels étaient ces secrets j'allais en faire ma mission personnelle. Je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir eu un cas comme Edward auparavant. Pas quelqu'un qui était capable de deviner mon prochain mouvement comme lui, quelqu'un capable de me cacher des choses.

Il avait été tendu pendant toute la durée de la séance. Bougeant difficilement un muscle après qu'il se soit pelotonné sur le canapé – une position défensive, se protégeant de moi d'une certaine façon – ce qui était inhabituel. Normalement, même ceux qui étaient forcés à faire une thérapie, se détendaient légèrement dans leur langage physique – même s'ils ne le réalisaient pas – à la fin de la première ou seconde séance. Mais pas Edward. Non. Il était assis tel une statue durant tout le temps de la session, seuls ses yeux bougeaient, ou sa bouche lorsqu'il répondait ponctuellement à une question. Il allait être un cas difficile, et je devinais qu'il n'était pas prêt de s'ouvrir bientôt. Je souhaitai qu'il le fasse, cependant. Sinon, cela ne ferait que rallonger son séjour à la clinique. Je pensais qu'il le savait lui aussi, mais il ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. C'était comme s'il avait abandonné, et pour être franc, ça me brisait le cœur de le voir. Je devinai que s'il avait été en bonne santé, Edward aurait beaucoup de choses à donner aux gens qui l'entouraient. Tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était gagner sa confiance.

Je marchai légèrement devant lui alors que je montrai le chemin vers la cantine. Le seul problème avec ça, c'était que je ne pouvais pas observer son langage corporel alors qu'il marchait. J'étais incapable de jauger son niveau d'estime personnelle par la façon dont il marchait, et comment il se comportait. C'était une immense mine d'information. Si quelqu'un avait des problèmes d'amour-propre, alors il avait tendance à se recroqueviller, baisser légèrement la tête, et ne faire aucun contact visuel considérable, alors que si quelqu'un avait de la confiance en soi, il marcherait droit, assuré et avenant. L'éternel débat entre les extravertis et les introvertis.

Lorsque je le laissai dans la cantine, et me dirigeai de l'autre côté de la salle, je vis Michael l'approcher, et commencer à lui parler. Edward sembla se relaxer, il semblait avoir trouvé quelqu'un ici avec lequel il pouvait se sentir vaguement à l'aise. Ça me rassurait légèrement. Si Edward était capable de se faire des amis ici, alors il y avait de bonnes chances que leurs progrès puissent aider les siens. Michael semblait être un gamin bien. Il était turbulent. Je le savais par mes collègues. Mais somme toute, c'était un gosse bien, enjoué et léger dans ses conversations. Edward semblait assez à l'aise avec lui, ce qui me faisait espérer qu'il pourrait finalement, j'espérai plutôt tôt que tard, faire des progrès, pour lui.

Alors que je les regardai s'installer pour le déjeuner, je remarquai quelque chose qui commença à me perturber. James, l'interne, observait Edward aussi intensément que moi. Oui, je savais qu'il étudiait pour devenir psychiatre, et qu'il était intéressé par le nouvel arrivant, comme tout le monde l'était, mais il y avait autre chose dans son regard. Quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas vraiment à identifier. La façon dont il bougeait mettait Edward mal à l'aise. Je pouvais le voir d'ici. Malheureusement, je ne voulais pas le déranger pendant un repas, même si je savais qu'il savait que j'étais là. Je gardai également un œil sur James.

A mon désarroi, même si je n'avais pas tant attendu, Edward mangea juste quelques bouchées, et resta assis durant tout le reste du repas, ignorant les regards et encouragements des infirmières et nutritionnistes autour de lui. C'était vraiment un garçon qui avait tout laissé tombé. Il paraissait si brisé, assis là, et j'en faisais ma mission personnelle de le faire aller mieux, de n'importe quelle façon que je le pourrai.

James rôdait toujours alentour, comme il devait le faire pendant le déjeuner, pour s'assurer qu'on ne cachait pas de nourriture, ou alors des procédures que les patients ne faisaient pas, pour activer leur métabolisme de base, ou d'autres choses du type ; mais au lieu de faire le tour de la salle, comme il devait le faire, il restait concentré sur le bout de table qui m'était opposé, ses yeux fixés sur Edward. Ça commençait à m'inquiéter légèrement. Il n'avait pas quitté Edward des yeux alors qu'il posait son assiette devant lui. Je devrais me charger de ceci aussi rapidement que possible.

Une fois le déjeuner terminé, je suivis Edward dans la salle de loisirs, où tous les patients devaient rester pour un certain nombre d'heures, ainsi ils ne pouvaient se débarrasser de leur repas de quelque manière que ce soit. Je voyais que ça mettait Edward plutôt mal à l'aise. Pas parce qu'il ne pouvait se purger des quelques petites bouchées qu'il avait mangées, mais parce qu'il devait avoir une certaine proximité avec les autres. Quelque chose que j'avais lu dans son dossier indiquait qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup la compagnie ou le toucher des autres, comme c'était le cas de la plupart des patients de la clinique. Ce qu'il faisait maintenant me donnerait plus qu'un aperçu de sa psyché. Il prit un livre. Alors qu'il s'asseyait, je pus voir la couverture. _Le Seigneur des Anneaux._

Je restai dans un coin, essayant de ne pas m'imposer, observant Edward. Cela semblait correspondre à son comportement tout entier. Une histoire compliquée, à laquelle on devait accorder toute son attention, et lire plus d'une fois pour réellement la comprendre. Tout juste comme Edward. Je devais porter beaucoup d'attention sur lui, plus que je ne le devais normalement pour un patient. Il m'intriguait. Il était si jeune, et quelque part, il était fort, têtu, silencieux, et il avait une grande résistance. Mais par ailleurs, il était extrêmement fragile. J'étais en mesure de dire qu'il se sentait seul, trahi par sa famille pour l'avoir emmené ici, même s'il ne l'avait pas formulé avec des mots. Mes sessions avec lui, je le savais maintenant, seraient extrêmement délicates et émotionnelles. Surtout la session familiale, que j'avais programmé pour la semaine prochaine.

Alors qu'il lisait le livre, je pouvais le voir s'absorber par l'histoire. _Une échappatoire_, pensai-je. Edward, comme beaucoup, voyait probablement les livres comme un moyen d'échapper au monde réel. Une chance de plonger dans un autre monde, où tout pouvait arriver et exister. Un répit. Il parut extrêmement renfrogné lorsque l'infirmière apportant l'Ensure vint le voir. Je réprimai un sourire lorsqu'il grimaça et but le liquide. Bien sûr qu'il détestait ça. Je savais, même si j'avais seulement passé que peu de temps avec lui, qu'il détestait tout ce qui était inconnu et nouveau. Je l'observai alors qu'il engageait une conversation avec Michael, encore, et cette fois-ci, Claire, une de mes patientes, s'y joignit. Je détaillai les expressions d'Edward attentivement, et je pouvais affirmer qu'ils lui expliquaient le but de l'Ensure. _Je me demande s'ils lui ont déjà parlé des doses de calories,_ songeai-je, et l'expression choquée sur le visage d'Edward me confirma qu'ils venaient juste de le lui dire. Honnêtement, c'était exactement la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais. Je n'étais pas sûr de l'exacte dose de calories de l'Ensure, mais je savais qu'elle était élevée.

Il ne m'avait pas échappé que James avait disparu. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, et demandai où est-ce qu'il était. Aucune des infirmières ne savaient. Elles supposaient qu'il avait pris sa pause, comme il le faisait d'habitude après que la cantine ait été nettoyée. Je fus un instant soulagé qu'il ne soit pas près d'Edward en ce moment. La façon qu'il avait de le fixer m'irritait, quelque part. Oui, je savais qu'il était nouveau, et que ça devait être la curiosité qui conduisait ces regards au départ, mais à la fin du repas, il le détaillait, et je pouvais dire que ça mettait Edward mal à l'aise, et ce n'était pas quelque chose dont je voulais qu'un de mes patients soit sujet. Je me résignai à en parler avec James, pendant sa pause.

Je savais qu'il fumait, alors je supposai que s'il devait être quelque part, il serait dans l'abri pour les fumeurs. Comme nous avions quelques patients fumeurs, on avait construit cet abri lorsque nous avions découvert que le manque de nicotine les rendait irritables, et moins réceptifs au traitement. Je pouvais voir l'abri de l'encadrement, et me rendis tout de suite compte que James n'était pas là. Cela m'irrita légèrement. Où diable se trouvait-il ? Je demandai à d'autres membres du personnel, et ils m'indiquèrent qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu depuis la fin du déjeuner, et c'était il y a bien trois quarts d'heures, une heure.

Je retournai dans la salle de loisirs où se trouvait Edward, et vis qu'il n'était plus là. Je commençai à sentir l'angoisse m'emplir l'estomac. Où est-ce qu'Edward était parti ?

- Marie.

Je m'approchai d'une des infirmières de service.

- Sais-tu où est allé le nouveau patient, Edward ?

Elle me sourit.

- Il est retourné dans sa chambre. Il m'a demandé s'il pouvait terminer de lire son livre là-bas. Un garçon très poli.

Elle sourit de nouveau. Ça avait du lui plaire, puisque la plupart des nouveaux arrivants étaient plutôt acerbes avec le personnel.

Je quittai la salle de loisirs, ayant soudain peur pour Edward.

Je montai jusqu'à sa chambre rapidement, utilisant le chemin de plus rapide possible. Je toquai à la porte non sans hésitation, ne voulant pas vraiment le déranger s'il était à l'intérieur, mais ayant besoin de savoir qu'il était en lieu sûr. Je n'eus aucune réponse, alors je toquai de nouveau, plus fort cette fois-ci. Encore une fois, pas de réponse.

Ouvrant la porte, je vis qu'Edward n'était pas dans la chambre. J'entrai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et entrai. Rien. Je détaillai la pièce pour trouver quelques signes qui indiqueraient qu'il y était venu depuis sa session avec moi. Il n'y en avait pas. Je remarquai deux photographies sur sa table de chevet. Une de lui et de sa famille. Une photo récente, probablement prise environ un an auparavant. Ils apparaissaient tous heureux. Même Edward arborait un sourire sur son visage.

Pour n'importe qui, pas un spécialiste, il ne semblerait pas y avoir de problèmes avec lui, mais en tant que professionnel, je remarquai que le sourire était forcé et qu'il y avait une grande tristesse dans ses yeux.

L'autre photo était celle d'une fille. _La copine d'Edward_, songeai-je. Je me rappelais avoir entendu parlé d'elle. Le père d'Edward avait été catégorique, qu'elle l'avait aidé durant les deux derniers mois, et que si elle n'avait pas un droit de visite, alors il y aurait très peu de chance qu'il fasse des progrès. Je ne doutai pas de lui là-dessus. Il y avait de fortes chances pour que cette fille puisse aider Edward. Elle pouvait se révéler être le facteur décisif de sa guérison.

Parcourant encore la pièce, je ne trouvai rien de quelconque utilité.

Je quittai la chambre, et fermai la porte derrière moi, retournant à la salle de loisirs, prenant un chemin différent cette fois-ci. J'entendis des bruits feutrés provenir de l'autre côté du couloir que je parcourais. Une part de moi était intrigué, et l'autre part était effrayée, car je savais qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour, qu'importe ce que ces sons étaient, Edward y soit impliqué.

J'écoutai attentivement alors que je passai en revue les portes du couloir, et m'arrêtait lorsque j'atteignis celle d'où je pensais que les bruits provenaient. J'entendis un cri étouffé venir de l'intérieur et je sus que quelque chose se passait, derrière.

Poussant la porte, je tombai sur ma pire frayeur.

Edward était là, attaché, bâillonné, un bandeau couvrant ses yeux, James accroupit devant lui. Je ne pouvais voir toute l'étendue de ce que James avait fait à Edward, comme son corps me masquait Edward à moitié. Tandis que j'ouvrais la porte, James pivota pour me faire face, une lueur de furie dans ses yeux. J'aperçus le fin filet de sang sur le flanc d'Edward. _Oh mon Dieu_, fut la seule pensée qui me vint à l'esprit à cette vue.

- JAMES ! criai-je, incroyablement furieux.

Comment pouvait-il faire ça à quelqu'un d'aussi fragile qu'Edward ? Je vis Edward se relaxer légèrement alors qu'il réalisait que quelqu'un avait découvert ce qu'il se passait. Jusqu'où ça avait été, et ce que James lui avait fait, je l'ignorai, mais je savais que ça devait cesser. James devait sortir de cette pièce, de ce bâtiment, et de cette institution immédiatement, la sécurité des patients au devant de mes pensées.

Regardant James accroupit au-dessus d'Edward, je vis rouge.

Il devait payer.

* * *

review...?


	29. Chapitre 29 : Reunited !

Saving Edward

* * *

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire provient de l'imagination de twiXlite, je ne fais que traduire sa magnifique histoire…

Bonjour ! (eh oui, pour la seconde fois, je poste pas en soirée...)

Déjà, un grand merci à tous les reviewers, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux... c'est tout bonnement magnifique ! Sinon, je pense que ce chapitre devrait vous remonter un peu le moral après le précédent (et le mien de moral, par la même occasion^^, parce que quand même, ça porte un peu sur les nerfs et les glandes lacrimales, tout ça^^). Mais pour les personnes avides de dramatiques, vous en faites pas, ça va pas être long à revenir... Faut pas non plus se faire trop d'espoir hein^^ : notre petit Edward, il est pas aidé par la vie, ni par la nature, ni par lui-même d'ailleurs. Bref.

Je crois que mis à part ce grand merci (haut combien dérisoire de ce que je ressens véritablement), je n'ai pas grand chose à dire... Ah, si. J'ai oublié de vous prévenir, mais twiXlite m'a donné son accord pour traduire la suite de Saving ("comme si t'avais besoin de demander"... en anglais, bien sûr^^), et donc, j'assurerai la suite, lorsque Saving sera terminé. Ce qui n'est certainement pas encore le cas, puisque il reste encore 22 chapitres, sans celui-ci. Et elle a également écrit un OS, sur Saving, que j'hésite à traduire à la fin de Saving ou au milieu d'Alive Again... Je vais y réfléchir^^.

Sinon, le prochain chapitre, samedi soir. Vous avez d'ailleurs de la chance, je devais partir chez ma soeur, mais on part que le dimanche matin... Donc, chapitre 30, samedi soir. Samedi en fin d'aprem peut-être même.

Voilà, voilà. Bonne lecture à tous et encore merci!

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Reunited !**

* * *

_Edward POV_

J'étais vaguement conscient qu'une bagarre avait lieu devant moi. Quelqu'un était venu. Quelqu'un m'avait trouvé. Quelqu'un _s'inquiétait_.

Je savais que ce quelqu'un était Derek. J'avais reconnu sa voix presque immédiatement après qu'il ait crié le nom de James. Et ça s'était arrêté là. Le supplice que me faisait subir James. Pourquoi il me faisait subir ça, je ne savais pas. J'avais juste content que ça soit fini.

J'entendis quelque chose comme un os s'écrasant sur un autre, et ensuite un bruit sourd alors que l'un d'eux atterrissait au sol. S'il vous plaît, faites que Derek ait gagné ! S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, _s'il vous plait !_

- Edward ? entendis-je.

_Oui_, songeai-je triomphalement. C'était la voix que je voulais entendre. La voix qui était calme et sereine, et pourtant, il y avait une pointe de peur et d'inquiétude qui la transperçait. On n'aurait pas cru que plus tôt dans la journée, j'avais voulu qu'il me laisse tranquille, qu'il arrête de parler, d'essayer d'entrer dans ma tête. Peut-être qu'il en avait quelque chose à faire. J'ignorai si c'était le cas ou non. C'était agréable de penser que peut-être que oui.

- Edward ?

Il retira le bandeau et je pus le voir. Je savais que mes yeux étaient rouges et bouffis de toutes les larmes que j'avais versées durant le supplice de James, et je vis un mélange de différentes émotions transpercer le visage de Derek. Il y avait de la colère, douleur, inquiétude, peur, soulagement et… c'était quoi… culpabilité ? Pourquoi devrait-il se sentir coupable ? Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Soudain, je ne pouvais regarder son visage. Je tournai le regard vers le sol à côté de moi, voyant mon propre sang maculer le plancher.

- Edward ? m'appela-t-il encore, l'inquiétude envahissant sa voix. Edward, regarde-moi. Regarde-moi, fiston.

Je reportai doucement mes yeux sur lui. Il saisit le scotch qui couvrait ma bouche et le décolla lentement, aussi précautionneux que possible, essayant de ne plus me faire mal. Ce dont j'étais reconnaissant. Alors que je sentis le scotch libérer mes lèvres, je pris une large inspiration, soulagé de pouvoir respirer complètement de nouveau, et pourtant espérant ne pas l'avoir fait. La douleur dans ma poitrine atteignait de nouveaux sommets alors que je pouvais prendre plus d'air, mes poumons et ma poitrine plus surélevés qu'auparavant. Je grimaçai de douleur, déterminé à ne pas crier. Derek sembla extrêmement inquiet tandis qu'il retira le scotch de ma joue et le laissait tomber au sol avec le bandeau.

- Edward, je vais juste aller chercher le Dr. Martin et la sécurité, d'accord ? dit-il, dans ce qui était supposé être un ton rassurant.

Je savais qu'il le devait, ou personne d'autre ne saurait ce qu'il s'était passé. Personne ne savait où nous étions. Ils pensaient que j'étais dans ma chambre, en train de lire, et ils croyaient probablement que Derek était à une session avec un patient, et que James faisait ce qu'il était supposé devoir faire. Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir. Je ne voulais pas. Et si James se réveillait pendant qu'il partait ? Et s'il essayait de finir ce qu'il avait commencer ? Je ne voulais pas rester tout seul. Pas avec lui ici.

_Non, non, non !_ me criait mon esprit alors que je sentis une nouvelle vague de larmes me piquer les coins des yeux. _Il ne peut pas partir !_

- Non, réussis-je à coasser.

Il me regardait d'un air inquiet et confus.

- Ne me laissez pas.

Cette dernière partir était tout juste un murmure. Je n'avais pas l'énergie pour utiliser un volume normal, sachant qu'il pouvait m'entendre.

- S'il vous plait.

Génial, je suppliai. Encore une fois, quelqu'un d'autre avait le pouvoir. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Si je lui demandai de rester, il le ferait. Je le savais.

- S'il vous plait.

Je sentais les larmes commencer à couler le long de mes joues. Je voulais les essuyer mais mes mains étaient toujours attachées derrière mon dos.

- D'accord, dit-il, rassurant. C'est d'accord. Si tu veux que je reste, alors je reste. C'est d'accord.

Il posa une main paternelle sur mon épaule.

- Tout va bien.

Une soudaine réalisation envahit son visage.

- Attends, dit-il, fouillant dans sa poche.

Il en sortit un portable argenté et brillant. Il pouvait appeler le Dr. Martin et lui dire de venir avec la sécurité au lieu de devoir partir pour les trouver. Je l'admettais, même s'il n'était pas la personne que je préférai au départ, Derek était un mec judicieux.

- Je savais qu'il y avait une raison pour que je ne le laisse pas à l'accueil ce matin, dit-il avec un sourire ironique.

Il composa un numéro et porta ensuite le téléphone à son oreille.

- Allo ?

Quelqu'un avait décroché. Il était assez frustrant de n'entendre que sa part à lui de la conversation.

- Dr Martin ?

Pause.

- C'est Derek.

Pause.

- Oui, je sais que je suis dans le bâtiment, et que j'aurais du donner mon téléphone. Mais c'est comme ça, et c'est une sacrée bonne idée.

Pause.

- J'ai besoin que vous veniez en salle 124 (*).

Pause.

- Maintenant.

Pause.

- Non, amenez la sécurité et téléphonez aux services d'urgences. On a besoin d'une ambulance et de la police.

Pause.

- Ce serait mieux que vous veniez maintenant.

Pause.

- Oui.

Pause.

- D'accord.

Après ça, il raccrocha.

Je le vis me détailler, évaluant les dommages que m'avaient fait James. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur ma poitrine, débattant probablement s'il devait ou non essayer d'aider, mais finalement se décida contre. Je le vis scanner le reste de mon corps avant que je ne ferme les yeux. Juste alors, je sentis qu'on tirait sur mon jean, et je me raidis, rouvrant immédiatement les yeux.

- Hé, tout va bien, dit-il calmement.

Il reboutonnait mon jean et remettait ma ceinture.

- Tu es en sécurité maintenant.

Il reposa sa main sur mon épaule, comme il l'avait fait un moment plus tôt.

- Merci, murmurai-je, mon corps complètement fourbu par ce qui venait juste de se passer. Derek.

Il me regarda, expectatif.

- Mes mains.

Il me pencha doucement en avant, vis mes mains liées. Il bougea derrière moi et retira délicatement le scotch, libérant mes mains. Je ramenai lentement mes mains devant moi, grimaçant à la douleur que ça me causait à la poitrine. Je massai mes poignets, et vis que des marques rouges apparaissaient là où il y avait eu l'adhésif.

- Oh mon Dieu ! entendis-je quelqu'un crier.

Je relevai la tête et vis le Dr Martin, flanquée de deux membres de la sécurité, prêt à la bagarre.

- Que diable s'est-il passé ici ?

Elle s'approcha de là où Derek et moi nous trouvions, et s'agenouilla devant nous.

- Derek ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, voyant probablement que je n'étais pas vraiment en état de parler pour le moment.

- James l'a attaqué, dit-il, crûment, ne quittant mon visage des yeux.

Je fermai les yeux doucement.

- Edward ?

Il semblait paniqué. Il pensait probablement que je m'évanouissais sous ses yeux. J'ouvris mes yeux de nouveau, et vis la lueur de soulagement sur son visage.

- Garde les yeux ouverts, fiston. D'accord ?

J'acquiesçai lentement. J'étais épuisé. Je n'avais jamais autant voulu dormir ou m'évanouir de toute ma vie.

- L'ambulance et la police sont en route, indiqua le Dr. Martin.

A qui elle parlait, je n'en avais aucune idée. Je ne m'en préoccupai pas vraiment. Tant qu'ils me tenaient loin de James, je me fichais de ce qui se passait.

Alors, le téléphone du Dr Martin vibra. Elle répondit rapidement.

- Oui… laissez-les entrer… oui… nous sommes dans la salle 124… laissez-les entrer et montrez-leur, vite !

Elle ferma son téléphone et se tourna vers moi.

- L'ambulance et la police sont arrivés, Edward, dit-elle d'une voix apaisante, maternelle, caressant doucement mon bras. Ça va aller maintenant.

Il y eut quelques minutes de paix et de silence, pendant que nous trois attendîmes que les secouristes arrivent. Les gardes avaient déjà sorti de la pièce la forme inanimée de James, pour que la police se débrouille avec. Je restai là, à les regarder tous les deux, souhaitant qu'ils soient Carlisle et Esmé. Où étaient-ils ? Ils avaient dit qu'ils viendraient aujourd'hui, et ils ne l'ont pas fait. Je ne pus retenir le silencieux flot continu de larmes de couler de long de mon visage.

- Tout va bien. Tout va bien, murmura le Dr. Martin.

Elle regarda Derek, qui lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de rapporter son attention sur moi.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? appela une voix inconnue.

- Ici, répondit posément Derek. Les secouristes sont là maintenant, Edward. Ils vont t'emmener à l'hôpital, pour s'occuper de toi.

J'acquiesçai lentement, lui montrant que je comprenais ce qu'il se passait.

Deux voix masculines et inconnues dans des uniformes verts extrêmement familiers entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils s'approchèrent de nous, lentement et poussèrent Derek et le Dr. Martin du chemin avec douceur. L'un d'eux s'agenouilla devant moi, et l'autre à côté de moi.

- Edward ? m'appela gentiment celui en face de moi. Hé, Eddie.

Il me sourit, me montrant qu'il ne me voulait pas de mal.

- Edward, le corrigea Derek. Il n'aime pas beaucoup les surnoms.

Je le remerciai silencieusement. Il avait _écouté_ pendant notre séance aujourd'hui.

- Désolé, Edward.

Il me sourit de nouveau.

- On va juste te mettre un masque à oxygène, tu pourras respirer plus facilement. D'accord ?

J'acquiesçai lentement, n'ayant pas l'énergie d'argumenter. Je fermai de nouveau les yeux, et sentis le masque qu'on pressait sur mon visage, et l'élastique autour de ma tête pour le maintenir en place. J'ouvris de nouveau les yeux, et vis qu'on amenait un brancard dans la pièce.

- On va seulement t'emmener à l'hôpital, pour s'occuper de toi. D'accord ?

Il ne voulait pas réellement une réponse.

- Edward, peux-tu ouvrir tes yeux pour moi.

Je m'exécutai, lentement.

Juste ensuite, on me poussa doucement, j'étais donc allongé sur le dos. Je sentis deux paires de mains puissantes me soulever sur la civière, et me couvrir. Je grimaçai alors qu'ils passaient une lanière sur ma poitrine, s'assurant que je ne tombe pas durant le voyage jusqu'à l'hôpital. Ils semblèrent remarquer cette légère réaction, et firent encore plus attention qu'ils ne le faisaient déjà.

J'étais à peine conscient d'être emmené à travers la clinique. Je remarquai que les salles et chambres étaient silencieuses. Tout le monde avait du être renvoyé dans leur chambre lorsque le Dr. Martin avait été mise au courant de ce qui se passait. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que James m'avait attaqué, et que Derek l'avait arrêté. Peut-être que je devrais renoncer à jouer au con avec lui. Peut-être.

Ils me chargèrent dans l'ambulance rapidement.

Les dernières choses dont je fus conscient furent les secouristes qui me dirent que nous étions en route pour l'hôpital, et Derek, assis à côté de moi, une expression inquiète sur son visage. Après ça, j'abandonnai et me laissai submerger avec joie par les ténèbres.

Et ensuite, j'entendis encore ce satané bip. Je l'avais entendu bien trop souvent pour mon propre bien. Ouvrant les yeux, je fus aveuglé par une lumière qui était trop brillante pour être réelle. Fermant de nouveau les yeux, je gémissais doucement. J'entendis une brusque inspiration et quelqu'un bougea à côté de moi. J'ouvris les yeux un tout petit peu et leur permettais de s'ajuster à la lumière aveuglante.

- Edward ? retentit une voix familière à travers la chambre.

Je tournai la tête pour qui c'était, et je vis Carlisle, assis à côté de moi, un regard mêlant l'inquiétude, la peur et le soulagement sur son visage.

- Carlisle ? murmurai-je, n'ayant pas vraiment confiance en ma voix pour l'élever plus.

Il exhala bruyamment, et baissa le regard vers ses mains, sur ses genoux. Lorsqu'il releva la tête un moment après, ses yeux étaient humides de larmes, et il arborait un sourire triste.

- Oh, merci mon Dieu, Edward.

Il se pencha et prit ma main dans les deux siennes, posant son front sur le dos de ma main.

- Nous étions si inquiets. Quand la clinique nous a téléphoné, on ne savait pas quoi penser. Tout ce qu'on savait, c'était que nous devions venir ici.

- Nous ? marmonnai-je, testant mes cordes vocales.

Elles paraissaient fonctionner normalement.

- Qui ça, nous ?

- La famille, dit-il, relevant la tête pour me regarder.

Les larmes qui s'étaient amassées avaient débordé, et ruisselaient maintenant sur son visage. Je détestai voir Carlisle pleurer, et j'étais soulagé que ça n'arrive pas très souvent.

- Ils sont tous ici.

Je m'humectai les lèvres lentement.

- Bella ? demandai-je doucement.

Etait-elle ici ? Est-ce qu'elle tenait suffisamment à moi pour venir alors qu'elle n'était pas venue à la clinique comme elle avait promis qu'elle le ferait ?

- Oui, elle est ici, répondit-il, son sourire s'élargissant légèrement. Quand je dis « la famille », je l'inclue dedans maintenant. Elle est un membre de la famille pour nous, Edward.

Je libérai un souffle, que je n'avais pas réalisé que je retenais. Une immense vague de soulagement me submergea lorsque j'entendis ça, et je me rallongeai sur mes oreillers, fermant les yeux. _Ils pensent à Bella comme à quelqu'un de la famille._ Je pouvais sentir un petit sourire étirer mes lèvres alors que cette pensée parcourrait mon esprit. _Ma Bella._

- Je vais aller les chercher, d'accord ?

- Non, dis-je, mes yeux s'ouvrant d'un coup. Pas tout de suite. Je veux juste… je veux juste rester seulement avec toi, une minute ou deux.

Une expression compréhensive adoucit ses traits inquiets. J'avais l'impression d'avoir besoin de rester juste avec Carlisle un moment. J'avais besoin d'un moment entre père et fils. Il était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père pour moi, et j'étais reconnaissant qu'il soit là.

- Combien… combien de temps je suis resté inconscient ? demandai-je, hésitant.

- Deux jours, répondit-il posément.

- James ? murmurai-je, et je le sentis se raidir, sa prise sur ma main se resserra.

- Il est en détention, répondit Carlisle, la voix emplie de venin.

Je pouvais dire que si Carlisle croisait son chemin, il le mettrait en pièces à mains nues. Et le reste de la famille ne serait pas loin lorsqu'il le ferait. Même si j'avais passé énormément d'années à les repousser, ils revenaient toujours. Il n'y avait rien pour se débarrasser d'eux. Ils tenaient à moi. J'osais le dire, ils m'_aimaient_. Quelque chose que je n'avais pas l'impression de mériter.

- Pas de caution, la date du procès n'a pas été fixée.

Il soupira profondément, et je sus qu'il y avait autre chose que Carlisle ne me disait pas.

- La police est ici. Ils ont besoin de ta déposition.

C'était un murmure, et je pouvais dire tout de suite qu'il pensait que c'est une mauvaise idée.

Je pouvais sentir mes yeux s'agrandirent alors que je regardai Carlisle. Je secouai la tête furieusement.

- Non, Carlisle… Je… Je… Je… je ne peux pas, réussis-je à haleter, paniqué, l'angoisse et la peur serrant ma poitrine.

- Hé, hé, hé, hé, dit-il doucement, une main quittant la mienne et écartant de mon front les quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'y trouvaient, sentant assurément ma panique. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils ne te demanderont rien tant que tu ne seras pas prêt. D'accord ?

J'acquiesçai, fermant les yeux, juste content d'avoir Carlisle ici, pour me réconforter.

- Tout va bien. Tout va bien.

Nous restâmes ainsi pendant quelques minutes, moi allongé sur le lit d'hôpital, les yeux fermés, et Carlisle assis à côté de moi, une main serrant la mienne, et l'autre sur mon front, essayant d'éloigner l'inquiétude et le stress que je ressentais après avoir entendu ces nouvelles.

Ce fut moment fut brisé par la porte qui grinça légèrement. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir Bella, juste là, un air d'immense inquiétude sur le visage. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir légèrement trahi. Elle m'avait promis de venir me voir, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait fait ça ? Est-ce que ça voulait que ce qui s'était passé à l'hôpital de Forks, ne voulait rien dire pour elle ? Est-ce que c'était juste une façon de me faire aller à la clinique ?

Je devais savoir.

Avec le peu d'énergie que j'avais, je relevai la main que Carlisle ne serrait pas, et la tendis à Bella, qui traversa la chambre d'hôpital plus vite et gracieusement que je n'aurais jamais imaginé.

Carlisle avait retiré sa main de mon front, et l'avait posé sur mon épaule. Bella se pencha et embrassa doucement mon front, inhalant profondément dans le même temps.

- Oh Edward, murmura-t-elle dans mes cheveux. Je suis tellement désolée.

Je sentais les larmes s'amasser aux coins de mes yeux, et je priai pour qu'elles ne tombent pas.

- Je vous laisse quelques minutes, dit doucement Carlisle, en se levant, donnant une légère et douce pression sur ma main et mon épaule.

Il quitta la chambre sans un bruit.

Bella fit le tour du lit, ne lâchant pas ma main, pour s'asseoir dans la chaise laissée vacante par Carlisle. Elle serra tendrement ma main, et commença à jouer avec les cheveux juste derrière mon oreille, un air de dévotion et de douleur dans ses yeux.

- Tu n'es pas venue, murmurai-je, doucement, sachant qu'elle pouvait m'entendre. Tu me l'as promis, et pourtant, tu n'es pas venue.

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle. Je le voulais. Désespérément. Mais la clinique, ils… ils nous ont dit que tu n'avais pas le droit à des visites pendant une semaine.

Je la regardai, stupéfait.

- Ça m'a brisé le cœur lorsqu'ils ont dit que je ne pourrai pas te voir. Je voulais plus que tout, remonter ces escaliers, et te ramener à la maison. Mais, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire, j'ai eu les droits de visite. Ça veut que je peux venir te voir quand je le pourrai. Je voulais vraiment venir te voir, mais je n'avais pas le droit.

Je relâchai un soupir de soulagement.

- Je pensai que… que…

Je n'arrivais pas à finir ma phrase. Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues à présent. Je me tournai vers elle et vis qu'elle pleurait aussi. Je voulais essuyer ses larmes, mais je n'avais ni l'énergie ni la force de lever ma main. J'étais épuisé.

- Tu pensais que je ne t'aimais plus, finit-elle pour moi.

J'opinai, une part de moi stupéfaite. Elle m'_aimait _? Je la regardai droit dans les yeux et n'y vis aucun mensonge. Bella a toujours été une très mauvaise menteuse, et je savais que pour quelque chose comme ça, elle ne serait pas capable de mentir.

- Et bien, dit-elle, prenant une inspiration. Tu peux cesser de t'inquiéter à propos de ça maintenant.

Elle me sourit.

- Parce que je t'aime, Edward. Tellement.

Je sentis mon cœur se gonfler. _Elle m'aime !_ songeai-je, ayant l'impression de flotter. Bien sûr, ça pouvait être la morphine, mais, Bella m'aimait ! Je n'avais jamais été si heureux.

Je la regardai dans les yeux, pensant chaque mot.

- Je t'aime aussi, Bella. Tu es tout pour moi.

Elle sourit doucement, et se leva. Elle se pencha et lentement, doucement, posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Cette sensation m'avait manquée, le baiser. C'était comme s'il y avait un courant électrique qui passait entre Bella et moi. Je ne voulais jamais que ça s'arrête. Je voulais que ce baiser continue, si doux, et pourtant si passionné à la fois. Je ne voulais jamais la laisser partir. Je voulais sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes pour toujours.

Cependant, malheureusement, elle s'écarta, et déposa un autre tendre, et long baiser sur mon front.

- Tu es ma vie, désormais, murmura-t-elle dans mes cheveux, y passant doucement sa main, et se rasseyant, une lueur d'amour, de dévotion, et de désir dans ses yeux, un petit sourire jouait sur ses lèvres.

Je me sentis sourire légèrement également, incapable de me retenir quand j'étais auprès de Bella.

Je savais que j'avais eu tort de douter d'elle. Elle ne briserait jamais une promesse faite à quiconque, pas même la plus petite.

Je réalisais alors, que tant que j'avais ma Bella là, j'étais chez moi.

J'étais entier.

* * *

(*) Réellement, il est écrit « I need you to come up to **FML** 124 », à défaut de savoir ce que c'est, j'ai traduit par « salle », si quelqu'un a une idée de ce que FML peut être…

« - Tu es ma vie, désormais. »

si ça ne vous rappelle rien… Fascination, chap15, p337… Cette phrase est magnifique, je trouve.

* * *

review...?


	30. Chapitre 30 : My life Now

**Saving Edward**

* * *

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire provient de l'imagination de twiXlite, je ne fais que traduire sa magnifique histoire…

Bonsoir, bonsoir !

J'avais dans l'intention de poster il y a une heure, mais ma wifi a planté pendant que je répondais à vos reviews, et a considérablement retardé mon projet… Mais bon, il est pas minuit, alors le mal est moindre^^.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de RAR, j'ai du paraître franchement déprimée à certaines. J'ai vu beaucoup de choses en noir, je crois, et j'ai peut-être tué dans l'œuf l'optimisme^^. Je m'en rends compte que maintenant, et ça ne me ressemble pas le pessimisme… Mais bon, il me restait juste une dernière relecture en fin d'après-midi, et je suis allée lire le dernier chapitre mis en ligne pour la suite de Saving, avant de commencer la traduction du 31. Et vraiment, après avoir fini de lire, j'avais vraiment perdu tout espoir de jamais voir Edward guérir complètement. J'en retrouve un peu… mais du coup, j'ai laissé de côté la traduction du chapitre 31 pour cette aprem… Parce que vraiment, c'est certainement l'un des plus durs, enfin, pour moi.

Dans le chapitre précédent, j'en ai alarmé pour avoir dit que le dramatisme ferait son retour, si tant est qu'il ne soit pas toujours omniprésent, et j'insinuais qu'en fait, la guérison serait longue, et très difficile… Si guérison il y a vraiment.

Bon, voilà que je retombe dans le mélodramatique, alors je préfère m'arrêter de suite parce que sinon, je vais vraiment passer pour une déprimée et un sadique en vous mettant l'eau à la bouche de cette façon… Si c'est pas déjà trop tard pour la seconde solution^^.

La suite, mercredi. Même si je n'ai plus cours le lundi aprem, j'ai toujours pas mal de devoirs dont il faut que je m'occupe, donc, je préfère miser sur mercredi.

Pour répondre à fanany, si je comprends bien ton sous-entendu, je crois pouvoir te répondre non. Enfin, je ne l'ai pas ressenti comme ça en lisant ou en traduisant… Dieu merci pour mon petit cœur^^.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : My life Now**

* * *

_Bella POV_

_A ce moment-là, le téléphone sonna_. Sauvée par le gong_, songeai-je, sombrement. _

_- Allo ? répondis-je. _

_J'entendis des sanglots provenir de l'autre bout du fil. _

_- Allo? _

_- Bella…_

_C'était Alice. Quelque chose l'avait bouleversé. Bouleversé la famille entière. Je pouvais entendre les sanglots et cris d'indignation à l'autre bout du fil. Je vous en pris, faites que ça n'ait rien à voir avec Edward. S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, suppliai-je à quelque force inconnue alors que je me laissai glisser au sol. Quelque chose au fond de moi me disait que c'était le cas. Rien d'autre ne pouvait mettre la famille entière dans cet état. _

_- Alice, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? lui demandai-je, ne voulant pas vraiment avoir la réponse à cette question, mais sachant que je devais le savoir. _

_- Bella…, sanglota-t-elle de nouveau. C'est Edward. _

NON !!!

_Et ces deux mots firent s'écrouler mon monde entier autour de moi. _

- Alice ? réussis-je à haleter après une longue pause. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il n'y eut aucune réponse cohérente à l'autre bout du fil.

- Alice, dis-moi !

J'entendis quelqu'un demander le téléphone, et ensuite des sons étouffés alors qu'il changeait de mains.

- Bella ?

C'était Carlisle. Je pouvais entendre Alice s'effondrer en sanglots en arrière fond.

- Carlisle, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demandai-je d'une voix timide.

- Je pense que tu devrais venir, déclara posément Carlisle, sa voix vide de toute émotion, en fait.

- D'accord, murmurai-je. J'arrive tout de suite.

Avant que je ne me rendre compte de ce qui se passait réellement, je raccrochai le téléphone, écrivais une note pour Charlie lui disant que j'étais chez les Cullen, et que je ne savais pas quand je rentrerai à la maison, et je me trouvai dans ma camionnette, jurant contre le fait qu'elle ne puisse dépasser les quatre-vingt-dix kilomètres heure. En temps normal, j'en étais soulagée, parce que ça signifiait qu'il y avait très peu de chance que j'ai une amende pour excès de vitesse. Mais en ce moment même, alors que je voulais aller vite, je détestai ça.

Alors que je tournai dans cette satanée longue allée des Cullen, je ne pus m'empêcher de voir défiler toute une file d'images dans ma tête. Toutes reliées à Edward. S'était-il fait tant de mal qu'il n'y avait pas de voie de retour ? Est-ce qu'il avait fait une autre crise cardiaque ? Est-ce qu'il s'était enfui de la clinique ? Toutes ces visions défilaient dans ma tête, et aucune ne me réconfortait. J'essayai de les repousser, alors que j'éteignais le contact et descendais de voiture, mais peu importe ce que j'essayai, dès que je repoussai une idée au fin fond de ma tête, une nouvelle, plus douloureuse, apparaissait.

Je toquai à la porte, et elle fut ouverte presque immédiatement par Esmé. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, et je compris qu'elle venait juste de refouler une flopée de larmes. Son maquillage avait coulé le long de son visage. Elle m'étreignit fortement après avoir fermé la porte. Avant que j'aie eu le temps d'enlever mes chaussures, elle m'avait doucement poussé dans le salon, où se trouvait le reste de la famille. C'était une vision qui aurait brisé le plus dur des cœurs.

Jasper était assis sur le canapé, Alice, en larmes, pelotonnée contre son épaule, des énormes sanglots secouant son minuscule corps. Jasper avait enroulé un bras autour d'elle, et l'autre caressait son bras. Il fixait droit devant lui, semblant perdu dans ses songes. Je pouvais voir des larmes silencieuses couler librement le long de ses joues. Voir Jasper pleurer… ce n'était pas bien. Voir chacun des Cullen pleurer n'était pas bien. Ils ne méritaient pas autant de douleur.

Rosalie était assise sur le sol, près d'Alice, sa tête posée sur ses genoux, ses bras entourant ses jambes. Elle sanglotait aussi, incontrôlable, son corps tressaillant à chaque inspiration. Toutes les deux ou trois secondes, elle laissait échapper un gémissement de désespoir. Ça me brisait le cœur un peu plus à chaque fois.

Carlisle et Emmett étaient assis sur un autre des canapés du salon. Ils me tournaient le dos, je ne pouvais donc voir leur visage, mais je savais qu'ils pleuraient. Je suivis Esmé vers l'unique canapé qui n'était pas occupé, et m'assis lentement. Comme je l'avais pensé, le visage de Carlisle était bouffi et rouge, comme celui d'Esmé, et je pouvais voir les sillons de larmes couler sur ses joues. Emmett arborait une expression sombre, des larmes silencieuses roulant librement sur son visage. Je n'avais jamais imaginé Emmett pleurer, et le voir maintenant, j'eus du mal à m'empêcher de m'approcher de lui pour le serrer contre moi, ici et maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demandai-je à Carlisle dans un murmure, ma voix ne voulant pas s'élever plus que cela.

Il tourna lentement la tête pour me regarder.

- Edward… hum… il a… il a été… agressé, aujourd'hui.

Sa voix se brisa à cette révélation, et de nouvelles larmes envahirent ses yeux. Ma main se plaqua contre ma bouche, et je pouvais sentir les larmes me piquer le coin des yeux. Ma vision commença à se brouiller.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? réussis-je à haleter après un moment, ma main toujours sur ma bouche alors que je me battais pour empêcher les larmes de tomber. Carlisle ?

Il avait plongé la tête dans ses mains, à présent, ses doigts agrippant ses cheveux si fortement que c'en semblait douloureux.

- Il a une côte cassée, quelques bleus et égratignures. Les médecins disent qu'il ira bien… physiquement.

Il avait murmuré le dernier mot, et je savais exactement ce qu'il voulait dire. Edward était très fragile mentalement avant qu'il aille à la clinique, et vivre cela à son premier jour là-bas, serait dévastateur pour lui. J'acquiesçai lentement, et je sentis mes larmes couler. _Oh Edward_, songeai-je pitoyablement. _Mon pauvre bel amour. Qui a pu te faire ça ?_

- Nous partons pour Seattle dans quelques minutes. Je sais qu'Edward voudrait te voir.

- Bien sûr que je viens, soufflai-je, essuyant mes larmes du dos de ma main.

Esmé me tendit un mouchoir, et je lui souris avec reconnaissance. Prenant le mouchoir, je m'essuyai les yeux et reniflai.

- D'accord, murmura Carlisle, me regard avec un petit sourire.

Il se leva et fit le tour du canapé.

- Je vais juste passer un coup de fil à ton père alors. Lui expliquer où tu es.

Il prit le téléphone.

- Où est-il ? Au travail ou chez toi ?

- Hum, il est au travail.

Carlisle quitta la pièce, et je pus l'entendre discuter au téléphone avec Charlie. Il lui disait qu'Edward avait un problème d'ordre médical et que nous allions à Seattle pour le voir. Je savais que Charlie ne voulait pas que je manque plus de cours que je ne l'avais déjà fait, mais il savait également qu'Edward était malade. Il ignorait juste de quel genre de maladie Edward était atteint. Il pensait que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec son cœur. Je ne le contredisais pas sur ce point, pensant que moins Charlie en saurait là-dessus, mieux ce serait. En plus de ça, Charlie connaissait mes sentiments pour Edward, alors il y avait peu de chance qu'il dise que je ne pouvais pas partir. Carlisle revint dans le salon, et posa le téléphone sur son socle avec un rapide hochement de tête à mon intention. Charlie était d'accord pour me laisser partir avec les Cullen, quelque chose dont je serais éternellement reconnaissante.

Esmé s'approcha de Carlisle et l'étreignit. Ils pleuraient tous les deux. Aucun d'eux ne savait dans quel état nous allions trouver leur fils, et quelque chose me disait qu'ils, comme le reste d'entre nous, devaient se préparer au pire.

Les observant tous, je vis cette famille brisée, qui quelques semaines auparavant avait été si unie et se serrait les coudes.

Nous nous levâmes et nous dirigeâmes vers le garage. Carlisle et Esmé prendraient la Mercedes de Carlisle, et le reste d'entre nous prendrions la Jeep d'Emmett, étant donné que c'était la seule qui pouvait nous accueillir tous sans être trop à l'étroit. Emmett prit le siège conducteur, alors que Rosalie grimpa à ses côtés. Jasper, Alice et moi montâmes à l'arrière, et je fixais l'extérieur, tandis que je me préparai pour ce que nous trouverions lorsque nous arriverions à Seattle.

Je ne fus pas sûre du temps que nous mîmes à arriver à destination, mais avant que je ne m'en rende compte, nous atteignîmes un hôpital énorme, immaculé et blanc, et Emmett garait la Jeep à côté de la Mercedes de Carlisle. Nous sortîmes tous, et je fixai le bâtiment, un sentiment d'angoisse et d'appréhension grandissant à l'intérieur de moi. Je regardai les autres, et ils arboraient tous la même expression. Une qui disait « qu'est-ce qu'on va trouver ici ? »

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'accueil de l'hôpital, Carlisle donna son nom et le nom d'Edward. La réceptionniste nous indiqua qu'il était en soins intensifs, demanda à un des internes de nous montrer le chemin. Nous y allâmes, d'un pas qui me semblait lent. Tout notre groupe sanglotait, effrayés de ce que nous allions trouver lorsque nous attendrons la chambre d'Edward. Comment allait-il ? Etait-il déjà mort ? Comment allait-il réagir lorsqu'il réaliserait où il était et que la réalité de ce qui s'était passé le frapperait ? C'était toutes des questions auxquelles je n'avais pas de répondre.

L'interne s'arrêta devant une chambre, et je regardais et vis le nom d'_Edward Cullen_ inscrit sur la porte. Il nous regarda gravement et se recula, nous laissant nous préparer à approcher Edward. Aucun de nous ne comptait rester à l'extérieur, alors nous suivîmes tous lentement et silencieusement Carlisle à l'intérieur.

Je regardai Edward sur le lit, et je revis les quelques semaines après qu'Edward avait eu sa crise cardiaque. Un nouveau flot de larmes sillonna mon visage alors que je sanglotai. Il paraissait si frêle et fragile. Je voulais le serrer dans mes bras, lui dire que tout irait bien et ne jamais le laisser partir. Je pouvais voir qu'Esmé ressentait la même chose, alors qu'elle fixait son fils brisé, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Carlisle et Esmé s'approchèrent à côté d'Edward, et Esmé s'assit sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait là. Elle posa une main sur la sienne, et le serra doucement. Je m'approchai de l'autre côté du lit et fit la même chose. Je remarquai que son torse était bandé sous la blouse d'hôpital qu'il portait. Il apparut qu'Emmett également.

- Est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit… hum, comment sa côte s'est cassée ? Ça a du demander pas mal de force.

Il fixa son frère d'un air douloureux et empli de chagrin, et ce qui semblait être de la colère. Je savais qu'il voulait trouver celui qui avait fait ça à son frère. Et après avoir vu ce qu'il avait fait à Mike, ce mec avait plutôt intérêt à se cacher s'il voulait vivre.

- Pas vraiment, Emmett, répondit doucement Carlisle, regardant toujours Edward. Tu vois, si le corps est privé de nourriture pendant assez longtemps, il va entrer en dénutrition, et il va, pour faire simple, commencer à se nourrir de lui-même. Il va dissoudre la graisse que le corps a en réserve, les muscles, les organes, et même la moelle osseuse. C'était pour ça qu'Edward a eu une crise cardiaque. Son corps recherche désespérément à se nourrir qu'il a commencé à s'en prendre à son cœur, le faisant diminuer de taille. Malheureusement, les dommages sont irréversibles. (*)

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

- Par conséquent, les os d'Edward sont devenus extrêmement fragiles, ce qui veut dire que ce que tes os peuvent subir Emmett, ceux d'Edward ne le peuvent pas.

Il soupira et posa une main sur celle d'Esmé.

Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment. Je ne savais pas exactement combien de temps puisque je n'avais pas de montre, et qu'il n'y avait pas d'horloge dans la chambre d'Edward. Edward ne bougea pas. Pas du tout. S'il n'y avait pas le battement erratique de son coeur, relayé par le moniteur, j'aurais pu penser qu'il était mort. Je remerciai Dieu silencieusement que nous ayons le moniteur, ou il n'y aurait aucun signe visible pour assurer qu'il était toujours vivant. Sa poitrine montait légèrement à chaque inspiration, mais c'était imperceptible. Je restai là, me demandant combien de temps il se passerait avant de devoir dire au revoir à Edward pour de bon. Je voulais que ce moment n'arrive jamais.

Emmett et les autres marmonnèrent quelque chose à propos d'aller chercher à manger, et ils descendirent à la cafétéria. Je ne bougeai pas, non, je ne pouvais pas bouger. Il n'y avait aucune chance que je laisse Edward. Pas encore, du moins.

Peu après ça, Esmé rejoignit ses enfants, et Carlisle m'indiqua de m'asseoir sur le fauteuil qu'elle avait occupé quelques instants auparavant. Alors que je m'asseyais, il posa une main paternelle sur mon épaule. Je relevai la tête vers lui, et il me sourit douloureuse, ses yeux me disant « merci ». Je lui rendis un petit sourire et me tournai de nouveau vers Edward, serrant doucement sa main, désirant qu'il réponde à mon toucher, comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois. Rien. Je n'attendais pas réellement une réponse, c'était juste, en quelque sorte, un espoir.

Je restais assise là tandis que les autres allaient et venaient. Je tombai endormie, j'ignorai pendant combien de temps, mais je fus réveillée par quelqu'un qui me secouait doucement en appelant mon nom.

- Bella ?

C'était Esmé.

- Bella, ma chérie ?

Je lui lançai un regard endormi. Carlisle était debout derrière elle, me souriant.

- Ma chérie, viens, tu dois aller manger quelque chose.

Je secouai la tête et regardai Edward.

- Il ira bien, ma chérie. Carlisle reste avec lui. Viens.

Elle me fit doucement lever du fauteuil et me poussa hors de la chambre.

- Allons te chercher quelque chose à manger.

- Depuis combien de temps on est ici ? demandai-je, remarquant qu'Esmé s'était changée.

Je n'avais pas prêté attention aux changements d'éclairage dans la chambre d'Edward. Après un moment, il était presque devenu impossible de les deviner, avec la brillante lumière qui illuminait toujours la chambre.

- Deux jours, ma chérie, soupira-t-elle, alors que nous descendions à la cafétéria.

Nous y entrâmes et vîmes les autres assis là, discutant doucement, une expression grave sur leur visage. Je m'assis à côté d'Emmett, qui posa un large bras autour de mes épaules, et me serra contre lui gentiment. Je m'appuyai contre lui et soupirai, fermant mes yeux lentement. Esmé revint avec quelques trucs à manger pour moi. Un simple sandwich, des chips, et à boire. Rien d'exceptionnel. Je pris le sandwich et en pris une bouchée, n'ayant pas réalisé jusqu'à présent combien j'étais affamée. Je dévorai le sandwich en quelques minutes, et ouvris le sachet de chips. Je ne parlais à personne pendant que je mangeais, et ils comprirent tous, restant silencieux eux aussi.

Finissant de manger, je me levai, murmurant que je retournai à l'étage. Ils opinèrent tous à l'unisson.

Je marchai lentement jusqu'au service de soins intensifs, désirant plus que tout être de retour auprès d'Edward, mais n'ayant pas réellement l'énergie pour. Je m'arrêtai devant la porte de la chambre d'Edward, et je soupirai. Je l'ouvris lentement, pour voir Carlisle assis, tenant la main d'Edward, l'autre sur son front. Carlisle se tourna lentement alors que j'entrai, et les yeux d'Edward s'ouvrirent lentement, me fixant d'un regard ardent, et avec une autre expression que je ne sus identifier. Je restai là un moment, enregistrant la scène. Edward était réveillé ! J'étais tellement heureuse, mais je n'arrivais pas à faire le moindre mouvement.

Lentement, il leva sa main vers moi, comme un enfant le ferait lorsqu'il voudrait que ses parents la saisissent, et me regarda, implorant. Je courus presque vers lui, réussissant étonnement à ne pas m'étaler par terre, et pris sa main, me penchant vers lui pour embrasser son front. J'inspirai de sa magnifique odeur, la laissant submerger tous mes sens.

- Oh, Edward, soufflai-je dans ses cheveux. Je suis tellement désolée.

Je le regardai et vis que ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes. Je ne voulais pas le voir pleurer. Il ne devrait pas pleurer. Il n'avait rien fait de mal.

- Je vous laisse quelques minutes, dit Carlisle, en se levant.

Il étreignit doucement l'épaule de son fils et quitta la chambre. Je fis le tour du lit, ne lâchant pas la prise d'Edward, je ne voulais pas perdre une seule seconde son contact, et je m'assis sur la fauteuil occupé par Carlisle quelques instant auparavant.

- Tu n'es pas venue, murmura-t-il après un moment. Tu me l'as promis, et pourtant, tu n'es pas venue.

La clinique ne l'avait pas informé des règles concernant la première semaine. Il ne savait que je n'étais pas autorisée à le voir. Si je pouvais, j'y serais tous les jours, du matin au soir, mais la clinique avait dit qu'il n'avait droit à aucun visiteur pendant une semaine. Quelque chose que je détestai.

- Je sais, dis-je d'une voix douce, soupirant. Je le voulais. Désespérément, soufflai-je, espérant qu'il entendrait la sincérité dans ma voix.

Il n'y avait rien que je ne désirait plus que ça.

- Mais la clinique, ils… ils nous ont dit que tu n'avais pas le droit à des visites pendant une semaine.

Son expression se modifia. Se changeant en un air de totale stupéfaction. Ils ne lui avaient vraiment rien dit.

- Ça m'a brisé le cœur lorsqu'ils ont dit que je ne pourrai pas te voir, continuai-je. Je voulais plus que tout, remonter ces escaliers, et te ramener à la maison. Mais, j'ai eu les droits de visite.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire en disant cela.

- Ça veut dire que je peux venir te voir quand je le pourrai. Je voulais vraiment venir te voir, mais je n'avais pas le droit.

Il soupira profondément. Je pouvais sentir le soulagement en émaner.

- Je pensai que… que…

Je pouvais entendre qu'il se battait pour transformer ses sentiments en mots. Ça me blessait de penser qu'il avait cru que je ne voudrais pas le voir, mais je voyais d'où il tenait cette supposition. Je lui avais dit que je viendrai le voir le lendemain, et je ne l'avais pas fait. C'était avant que je sois au courant du règlement, et je voyais comment Edward avait perçu cela. Il l'avait probablement vu comme un acte de trahison. Une nouvelle volée de larmes coula sur mes joues. Je voyais bien que mes pleurs lui faisaient mal, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher. C'était une réaction naturelle.

- Tu pensais que je ne t'aimais plus.

J'avais juste joué cartes sur table. Il savait maintenant que je l'aimais. J'espérai juste qu'il ressentait la même chose pour moi. Il acquiesça doucement, et plongea ses yeux dans les miens, m'autorisant à me perdre dans le vert brillant de ses prunelles.

- Et bien, tu peux cesser de t'inquiéter à propos de ça maintenant.

Je lui souris de nouveau.

- Parce que je t'aime, Edward. Tellement.

Je vis une lueur de soulagement envahir son visage, rapidement remplacée par un regard d'amour et d'adoration, et je savais sans qu'il ait à me le dire, qu'il m'aimait aussi.

- Je t'aime aussi, Bella. Tu es tout pour moi, me dit-il doucement, me regardant toujours droit dans les yeux.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire à ses mots. Ils rendaient mon cœur presque douloureux d'amour pour lui. Je ne savais pas comment, mais je savais que bientôt, je lui montrerai combien je l'aimais. Je me redressai légèrement et me penchai vers lui, déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Même si cela ne faisait que quelques jours, et que nous n'avions partagé que peu de baisers, la sensation de ses lèvres contre les miennes m'avait manqué. C'était comme si elles s'emboîtaient parfaitement. Comme si ses lèvres étaient faites pour moi. Ça faisait du bien.

Je ne voulais pas que ce baiser s'arrête. Je voulais pouvoir l'embrasser comme ça pour toujours. Ses lèvres étaient si douces, et pourtant si tendres et passionnées à la fois. Je savais que je devais prendre garde, il était toujours faible, alors je m'écartai, le regrettant instantanément, et déposai un autre long baiser sur son front, inhalant profondément sa divine fragrance, et passant ma main dans ses cheveux dans le même temps.

- Tu es ma vie, désormais, murmurai-je, avant de me rasseoir dans le fauteuil.

La lueur sur son visage était celle d'un inaltérable amour, et mon cœur manqua un battement. Je savais que ce que je lui avais dit était juste.

Je ferais tout pour Edward Cullen.

Il était ma vie désormais.

* * *

(*) Je vais vous faire étalage de ma science… toute fraîche de ce matin. Comme ça, je suis sûre d'avoir retenu mon cours pour le contrôle de lundi^^, parce que je dormais à moitié sur ma paillasse pour mon cours de svt de ce matin… (une vraie torture, d'ailleurs^^ les cours le samedi, ça devrait pas exister… Bref.) Et je fais même des heures sup puisque la moitié de ce que je vous explique, je l'ai demandé à mon prof de svt après le cours, parce que, ben, je voulais comprendre un peu plus que ce qui est raconté là. Enfin bon, pour ceux qui sont intéressés, continuez, les autres, vous pouvez passer votre chemin, sachez juste que ce qui est expliqué est vrai… Les autres, vous endormez pas.

En fait, comme vous le savez sûrement tous, notre organisme complet a besoin de nutriments pour fonctionner correctement. Notre énergie tient à très grande partie du glucose que nous ingurgitons durant les repas. Or, en ne mangeant pas, Edward n'ingurgite pas suffisamment de glucose pour subvenir au besoin de son organisme (à terme, et sur une très longue durée, cela peut même avoir des effets cérébraux, le cerveau se nourrissant essentiellement, voir quasiment, que de glucose), bref, son organisme est à la recherche de glucose pour fonctionner, surtout pour assurer les fonctions cérébrales, et autres fonctions vitales. D'où le fait qu'il arrive à dormir durant des heures, il n'a pas assez d'énergie fournie par le glucose (qu'il ne mange pas^^)… Et également, en ne se nourrissant pas, particulièrement de produits laitiers, Edward n'est pas à même de fournir le calcium nécessaire à ces os… Donc, ces os sont plus fragiles. Lorsqu'un individu « normal » vieillit, c'est quelque chose de naturel, de l'ostéoporose…

Il y a également toute une suite de conséquences, toujours en rapport avec le glucose, mais bon, l'explication de la fatigue et de la fragilité des os, c'est déjà amplement suffisant. Voilà, voilà… Merci à vous d'avoir lu mes élucubrations…

* * *

review...?


	31. Chapitre 31 : Giving up

**Saving Edward**

* * *

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire provient de l'imagination de twiXlite, je ne fais que traduire sa magnifique histoire…

Bonsoir à tous !

Et voilà, on reprend les habitudes de post tardif… Disons qu'après mon éval de sport, je suis tombée comme une masse cet aprem, et j'ai fait une bonne et longue sieste… et j'ai eu moins de temps que prévu pour traduire^^. Mais bon, aucun doute que je posterai ce soir malgré tout…

Sinon, merci beaucoup à tous, pour toutes vos reviews, après mon coup de blues de samedi, c'était très appréciable ! Et puis, lire d'autres histoires et mes bouquins de français, le beau temps (de lundi hein^^), ça m'a redonné du poil de la bête ! J'ai de nouveau confiance, et c'est plutôt appréciable pour cette histoire. Faut toujours voir l'espoir quelque part, il y a en toujours, même s'il sera toujours marqué, on ne reste pas indemne de tant de choses, il peut aller mieux.

Ce chapitre, pour difficile qu'il soit, est vraiment révélateur d'Edward. Je l'aime bien. Un de mes préférés, malgré ce qui peut s'y passer. Je trouve que dans certaines phrases, certaines remarques, on voit qu'il aimerait pouvoir se battre... mais qu'il n'y arrive pas, qu'il n'arrive pas à se laisser faire.

Et le prochain chapitre... il ne va pas être agréable, mais il va montrer la véritable précision, faute d'un meilleur terme, de l'histoire. Le côté réaliste et détaillé. C'est vraiment... je dirais exceptionnel. L'auteur a vraiment joué avec brio...

Bref, je crois que c'est bon, j'ai tout dit… Ah non, à la fin du chapitre, il y a encore une petite (enfin, ça dépend du point de vue… mais ça pourrait être plus long^^) explication sur un terme en particulier.

Enfin voilà… Bonne lecture !

P.S. : le titre de se chapitre signifie, en gros, _abandonner_…

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : Giving up**

* * *

_Edward POV_

Avoir Bella ici avec moi faisait que tout semblait parfait. Que je sois allongé dans un lit d'hôpital avec une côte cassée n'avait pas d'importance. Rien n'avait d'importance lorsqu'elle était là.

Je savais que Carlisle était inquiet pour moi. La famille entière l'était. Je pouvais aussi dire qu'ils débattaient de ce qui m'arriverait lorsque j'irai assez bien pour sortir de l'hôpital. Est-ce que je retournerai à la clinique à Seattle ? Est-ce que je rentrerai à la maison et irai dans un programme extérieur à la place ? Ou est-ce que je serais envoyé dans une autre clinique à des centaines de kilomètres ? Je ne voulais pas qu'ils choisissent ni la première ni la dernière option. Je voulais juste rentrer à la maison.

Ma famille restait dans un hôtel proche, mais comme la dernière fois, Bella refusa de me quitter à moins d'y être obligée. Elle refusait de dormir ailleurs que dans le même lit que moi, allongée à côté de moi, prenant garde de ne pas me faire mal alors que je me rétablissais, ou dans un lit juste à côté du mien, ma main entre les siennes alors que nous sombrions dans le sommeil. Je n'aurais pas voulu que ça se passe autrement.

La police vint me voir pour me parler le lendemain du jour où je m'étais réveillé. Ils voulaient que Bella s'en aille, mais je leur ai dit que soit elle restait ou je ne leur donnai pas ma déposition, qui, en tant que victime, était indispensable pour mener James en justice. Je savais ça, mais je voulais que Bella soit là. Ils l'y autorisèrent finalement, après que j'eus fait ce commentaire, mais ils ajoutèrent que si elle émettait un son, elle serait directement mise à la porte. J'acquiesçai, comprenant ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Si Bella faisait le moindre bruit, ça pourrait être vu comme un essai de sa part de me manipuler, ou de modifier ma déposition. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça tout seul. J'avais besoin qu'elle soit là.

Je débutai mon récit lorsque j'étais descendu pour le déjeuner et que j'avais vu James me fixer. Je continuai par la description des réactions de Michael envers lui, et ce qu'il m'avait dit. Je racontai que je retournai dans ma chambre lorsqu'il m'avait attaqué, attachant mes mains, m'aveuglant et me bâillonnant. Alors que je détaillais, je sentis des larmes chaudes commencer à couler sur mon visage. Les officiers étaient gentils. Ils me disaient d'aller à mon rythme, et d'arrêter si c'était trop dur moi. J'appréciais le geste, mais continuais malgré tout. Je savais que je devais laisser sortir ça, ou alors il y aurait peu d'éléments pour garder James en détention, et le mener derrière les barreaux. En tant que victime, ma déposition était la plus importante. Finalement, je réussis à tout raconter, et lorsque je tournai la tête pour regarder Bella, des larmes silencieuses parsemaient ses joues, alors qu'elle enregistrait ce qui m'était arrivé.

Les policiers me remercièrent, et sortirent discrètement, me laissant seul avec Bella.

- Oh Edward, sanglota-t-elle, enfonçant sa tête dans le matelas, à côté de moi.

Je caressai les douces mèches de ses cheveux qui cascadaient sur la lit.

- Edward, je suis tellement désolée.

- Non, répliquai-je fermement, et elle leva la tête vers moi, troublé. Non.

Je tournai le visage pour la regarder et plongeai mon regard dans ses yeux bruns.

_- Tu _n'as rien à pardonner. Je ne veux pas t'entendre t'excuser de _quoique_ ce soit, Bella. Si tu n'étais pas là, j'en aurai fini depuis un moment. Tu m'as aidé, Bella.

Je vis une nouvelle vague de larmes lui venir aux yeux, et elles glissèrent silencieusement sur ses joues alors qu'elle clignait des yeux.

- Est-ce que ça vaut dire…

Elle s'interrompit.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas accepter de l'aide ? murmura-t-elle, et je fermai les yeux.

Je soupirai d'exaspération.

- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je franchement.

C'était vrai. Je ne savais pas. Est-ce que je voulais aller mieux ? Est-ce que je voulais de l'aide qu'ils m'offraient ? Je ne savais pas. Une part de moi voulait aller mieux, pour Bella, pour ma famille, et pour tous ceux qui avaient essayé de m'aider. Mais il y avait une autre part en moi, plus forte que l'autre en ce moment, qui me criait d'arrêter, de rejeter l'aide qu'ils offraient, qui me disait que si je perdais ça, alors je ne serais rien. Que sans mes troubles alimentaires, ou les mutilations, il n'y aurait plus rien qui me retiendrait là, que je pourrais tout aussi bien disparaître, parce qu'être affamé, mutilé étaient les seuls choses pour lesquels j'étais doué.

J'entendis Bella soupirer discrètement à côté de moi et j'ouvris les yeux pour la regarder. Ses yeux arboraient un air implorant, et je pouvais dire qu'elle me suppliait d'aller mieux. Je secouai la tête, lui disant encore que je ne savais pas quoi faire.

- Tout va bien, murmura-t-elle, formant de petits cercles sur le dos de ma main avec son pouce. Tout va bien. On t'aidera. Tous. On sera tous là, pour t'aider à aller mieux.

Elle faisait sonner ça si simple. J'eus du mal à retenir un rire. Si seulement c'était si simple. Si seulement je pouvais retourner dans cette clinique et dire « Adieu anorexie, adieu mutilations, c'était super, mais j'ai réalisé qu'on n'allait pas bien ensemble ». Non. Ça n'était pas si simple. Ça ne serait jamais si facile.

C'était pour ça que j'avais essayé d'en finir avant que Carlisle et Esmé décident de déménager à Forks. Parce que rien n'était simple. Si j'en finissais, alors je n'avais pas à faire face à tout ce qui se passait autour de moi. La voie du lâche, je sais. Oh, et bien, je supposais que ça faisait de moi un lâche. J'en étais venu à une conclusion dans les jours avant que j'essaie de prendre ma propre vie. Une conclusion qui concordait avec chaque tour et détour que prenait ma vie.

La mort est paisible… facile. La vie est difficile.

Tout ce que je faisais renforçait seulement ma conclusion. Je ne me tuerai pas. Non. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça à Bella. Je ne pouvais pas la blesser de cette façon. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça à ma famille non plus. Ils avaient déjà connu suffisamment de peine à cause de moi, et c'était injuste de les y soumettre.

Une semaine après que je me sois réveillé, Carlisle m'avait dit que les médecins me laissaient sortir, mais que je retournerai à la clinique. Je pouvais dire que ça le peinait de me renvoyer là-bas, mais je voyais également qu'il savait que c'était la seule façon pour que je puisse être aidé. Le seul endroit où je pouvais travailler sur ce qui m'étais arrivé, et ce qui m'était arrivé dans mon passé pour que j'en arrive à un tel point.

Ouais. Très bien. Comme si j'allais accepter ça maintenant. Il n'y pas moyen que j'entre dans leur jeu. Aucune chance. Rien ne serait capable de me faire changer d'avis là-dessus, pas même Bella. Je savais qu'elle voulait que j'aille mieux, mais comment pourrais-je aller mieux alors qu'ils me renvoyaient à l'endroit où j'avais été attaqué. Ce n'était pas juste. Mais encore une fois, quand la vie était-elle juste ?

Vous connaissez le dicton : _La vie est nulle et ensuite tu meurs ! _? Et bien, c'était le chemin que ma vie avait toujours pris. Et il n'y avait aucun sens à essayer de changer ça maintenant. Je savais que je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de retourner à la clinique. C'était d'autant plus évident lorsque le Dr. Martin apparut avec deux larges hommes en blouse qui la suivait. Au cas où j'essaie de m'y dérober, je supposais. Très probablement.

Je devais dire de nouveau au revoir à Bella et à ma famille. Cette fois-ci fit plus mal que la première. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Probablement parce que j'étais emmené dans un de ces vans d'hôpital, comme si j'étais dingue. Je voulais hurler et crier que je pouvais me débrouiller tout seul, que j'irais bien sans avoir à retourner dans cette putain de clinique, mais connaissant les gens autour de moi, ils n'écouteraient rien de ce que je dirai.

Personne ne l'a jamais fait.

Personne à part Bella, en fait.

Tout le monde était trop persuadé de ce qu'ils _pensaient_ être le mieux pour moi qu'ils ne s'étaient finalement jamais assis pour me demander ce que je voulais. Ou pour m'écouter. Ce jour, lorsque Bella et moi sommes allés dans sa cuisine, pour s'y s'asseoir, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un m'écoutait moi, mon histoire, en dix ans. Elle voulait savoir ce qui se passait _réellement_ dans ma tête, plutôt que ce qu'ils _pensaient_ qui traversait mon esprit. Elle m'avait fait me sentir en sécurité, pour une fois. Comme si je n'étais pas observé ou analysé. En y repensant, je réalisai que c'était là que j'avais commencé à tomber amoureux d'Isabella Swan. Je ne m'en étais juste pas rendu compte.

Ils refusèrent de me laisser marcher pour sortir de l'hôpital, et je me sentis tel un invalide posé sur un fauteuil roulant alors que je savais que je pouvais marcher. Ce fut pire lorsqu'ils m'y attachèrent. Ils m'ont réellement _attaché, putain, attaché, au fauteuil !!!_ Ils serrèrent une sangle autour de chaque poignet, autour de mes chevilles, et sur mon torse. C'était humiliant, être emmené hors de l'hôpital sur un fauteuil roulant, heureusement par une sortie latérale, et pas par la sortie principale, et ils me montèrent dans le van qui attendait. Ils poussèrent les freins sur le fauteuil, et l'attachèrent pour le maintenir en place, comme précaution supplémentaire, pour qu'il ne bouge pas lorsque le van avancerait. Je voulais fondre en larmes ici et maintenant. Ce qui faisait le plus mal était de voir le visage de Bella alors qu'ils m'attachaient au fauteuil. C'était un mélange de peur, d'inquiétude, de compassion et d'amour. Je ne voulais pas des trois premiers. Tout ce que je désirais d'elle était son amour, et c'était tout ce que je pouvais lui donner en retour.

Mais la vie ne marchait pas comme ça.

- Maintenant, Edward, me dit un des hommes juste avant que nous ne commençâmes à bouger.

Je le fixai avec toute la haine que je pouvais rassembler.

- Je vais juste de donner quelque chose pour te relaxer. D'accord ?

Je ne fis montre d'aucune sorte de réponse. Ajustant légèrement la sangle, il tendit mon bras, et le maintins fermement et je sentis quelque chose d'humide et de froid passer dans le creux de mon coude et je sus qu'il stérilisait ma peau. Il se tourna et commença à remuer quelque chose que je ne pouvais voir. Je savais que c'était un sédatif. Evidemment, il ne voulait pas faire une scène lorsque je rentrerai à la clinique.

- Très bien, Edward, dit-il, se tournant de nouveau. Tu vas sentir une piqûre vive.

Alors qu'il disait ça, je sentis l'aiguille traverser ma peau. Je sifflai de douleur et serrai mon poing. Je pouvais sentir, quoique ce soit qu'il m'injectait, remonter mon bras. C'était froid et je n'aimais pas ça.

- Nous y sommes. Ce n'était pas si terrible.

Je le sentis poser autre chose sur mon bras, et vis qu'il tapotait un coton sur mon bras, pour stopper mon sang.

Je commençai immédiatement à me sentir étourdi. Mes yeux commençaient à me peser, je pouvais sentir le tiraillement du sommeil m'envahir. Je ne voulais pas dormir. Je voulais savoir ce qui se passait, mais encore une fois, personne ne se souciait de ce que je voulais, n'est-ce pas ? Nan. En fait, je n'avais pas le choix, et je me laissai glisser dans l'obscurité apportée par le sédatif.

La chose suivante dont je fus conscient, fut que je me réveillais dans ma chambre à la clinique. Je portais ce pantalon noir en coton et ce t-shirt qu'on devait mettre pour la pesée machin chose, et j'étais sous les couvertures.

- Hé, on revient parmi nous Edward, entendis-je dire une voix masculine, alors que je grognais et me retournai. Voilà finalement un revenant.

Je tournai la tête pour voir Derek, assis sur un fauteuil à côté de mon lit. Il me regardait avec une expression grave et pourtant enchantée.

- Je suppose, répliquai-je en marmonnant, ne désirant rien de plus que de cacher ma tête sous les couvertures, loin de tout ce qui m'entourait.

En fait, ce fut exactement ce que je fis. Je gémis, baissai la tête, elle était alors sur le matelas, et passai la couverture au-dessus de ma tête, me fichant de ce qu'on pourrait penser. J'allais me rendormir, et il n'y aurait que personne puisse faire contre ça. J'entendis Derek s'esclaffer alors que je faisais ça. Honnêtement, je n'en avais rien à foutre. Il pouvait rire tout ce qu'il voulait, il ne me ferait pas sortir de là jusqu'à ce que je le veuille. Ce qui serait probablement jamais.

- Alors, alors, Edward.

Je sentis qu'on tirait légèrement sur la couverture au-dessus de ma tête, comme s'il essayait de l'enlever pour qu'il puisse me voir. Je lui grognais simplement en réponse, et agrippai plus faire la couverture, ne désirant voir personne.

- D'accord, soupira-t-il. Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'allais pas sortir de là, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne répondis pas, et il prit ça comme un "non", parce qu'il poursuivit :

- Très bien Edward. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de choses à intégrer, avec ce qui s'est passé.

Il ne mentionna aucun nom, ce dont j'étais reconnaissant.

- Ce qui veut dire que je vais augmenter le nombre de nos sessions à trois par semaine.

Je gémis en réponse, et il s'esclaffa de nouveau.

- Je pensais bien que ce serait la réponse que j'obtiendrai. Ecoute Edward, je fais ça pour toi. Tu as besoin de parler de ces problèmes et de ces émotions auxquelles tu te raccroches. Tu as besoin de les laisser partir, et ainsi avancer et te rétablir.

Il s'interrompit là, attendant apparemment une réponse de ma part. Je ne lui en donnai pas. Je restai allongé sous ma couverture, exécrant ce qu'il disait, et pourtant n'ayant pas la force de le stopper. De lui dire de la fermer et de me laisser tranquille. Une part de moi savait que j'avais besoin d'entendre ça, mais la plus grande ne le voulait pas.

- Bon, ceci est classée comme étant une session. Je veux que nos sessions aient lieu ici à présent, à moins que tu ne le veuilles pas. Je veux que tu sois à l'aise, où qu'on ait ces séances. Où tu veux qu'on aille, on ira. Si tu veux être ici, alors nous viendrons ici, si tu veux aller dans mon bureau, nous irons dans mon bureau, si tu veux aller marcher dans les jardins ou aller s'asseoir au soleil, c'est ce que nous ferons. La balle est dans ton camp, là-dessus, Edward.

Il resta silencieux après ça, attendant que je lui réponde d'une quelconque façon. Je restai parfaitement immobile. Je ne savais pas quoi dire ou faire. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait que je fasse ? Sortir ma tête de sous la couverture et commencer à vendre la mèche sur tout ? Et bien, si c'était ce qu'il voulait, il allait devoir attendre très longtemps. Je ne prévoyais pas de bouger dans un avenir immédiat.

- Ok, Edward.

Derek était toujours calme. S'il s'était agi de quelqu'un d'autre, je pense qu'il aurait commencé à être ennuyé à présent, mais étant donné qu'il avait été là pendant ce qui m'était arrivé, il supposait que j'aurais besoin de temps. Peut-être que ce gars n'était pas si mauvais que je le pensais. Ça ne voulait pas dire que j'allais lui parler, néanmoins.

- Je comprends qui tu aies besoin de temps, mais tu ne peux pas rester cacher là-dessous pour toujours.

_Vous voulez parier ?_ songeai-je intérieurement.

- Et je pense que tu devrais savoir que je prévois une session familiale, prochainement.

Je me raidis.

- Je pensais que ça pourrait retenir ton attention.

Il gloussa.

- Maintenant, sors de là, et nous pourrons parler de ça. Je ne vais rien planifier de précis jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt pour ça. Allez, sors de là.

Il parlait comme s'il avait affaire à un gamin qui venait d'être pris dans un endroit où il n'aurait pas du être.

J'envisageai de bouger ou non la couverture pour le regarder, lorsqu'elle fut tout à coup retirée de ma tête. La soudaine lumière m'aveugla, et j'enfonçai ma tête dans l'oreiller, gémissant, alors que mes yeux s'ajustaient à la lumière.

- Oh, tu es là, Derek rit de nouveau. Je pensais qu'Edward Cullen s'était enfui et s'était fait remplacer par des oreillers, vu que tu restais sans bouger. Mais nan, il est toujours là.

Il rit de nouveau.

Je rajustai de nouveau la couverture, mais seulement jusqu'à ce qu'elle couvre mon nez, ainsi je pouvais voir Derek. Je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à m'asseoir, alors je supposais que rester dans le lit à le fixer ferait l'affaire. Il ne sembla pas y trouver de problèmes tandis qu'il me regardait.

- Tu sais, commença Derek, paraissant pensif. Tu me surprends, Edward. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a avec toi. Mais quelque chose me pousse à t'aider. Je ne sais pas, peut-être que lire ton dossier et avoir vu qu'autant de thérapeutes avait abandonné. Ou lire des choses sur ton passé. Je ne sais pas mais quelque chose me donne vraiment envie de t'aider. Et, je vais le faire. tu ne veux peut-être pas d'aide maintenant, mais tu sais quoi, je m'en moque, parce que tu vas l'avoir quand même.

Il pointa un doigt vers moi. Je savais qu'il essayait d'être menaçant d'une façon amusante, mais je ne souris ni ne ris.

Ce qu'il avait dit était vrai. Je ne voulais pas d'aide. Je n'en avais jamais voulu. Pour le moment du moins. Beaucoup de thérapeutes avaient lâché mon cas, ne sachant pas quoi faire avec l'adolescent non réceptif, ils m'avaient tous décrit comme une cause perdue. Pourquoi je n'étais pas dans un hôpital psychiatrique maintenant me bluffait. Et ensuite, ça me sauta aux yeux, j'étais dans une sorte d'hôpital psychiatrique. Les gens avaient tendance à penser que les personnes atteintes de troubles alimentaires étaient mentalement instables. Peut-être que nous l'étions. Personnellement, je ne me préoccupais pas vraiment de ce que les autres pensaient de moi, mais je savais qu'il y avait beaucoup de gens ici, dont les troubles alimentaires résultaient des railleries et moqueries d'autres, ébranlant leur estime personnelle, leur faisant commencer à se faire du mal. Les gens qui faisaient ressentir ça me rendait malade. Quel était le dicton ? "Si tu voyais le mal que tu me faisais, tu ne me regarderais plus jamais dans les yeux". Quelque chose dans le genre.

- Edward, appela Derek, me sortant de mes pensées.

Mes yeux volèrent pour croiser les siens, et il paraissait légèrement inquiet pour moi. Je savais pourquoi. Je n'avais pas mangé depuis des jours, depuis l'incident. J'avais obstinément refusé la nourriture de l'hôpital, et je venais juste de me réveiller, je n'avais donc rien pris depuis mon retour à la clinique.

Juste à ce moment-là, Derek sortit un petit plateau. Dessus, il y avait un sandwich fraîchement préparé, une coupelle de salade de fruits et une boisson. Il le posa sur mon lit, assez loin pour que je ne l'envoie pas valser si je bougeais, mais suffisamment près pour que je puisse l'atteindre si je le voulais. Je dardai suspicieusement la nourriture, et renfonçai ma tête dans mon oreiller. Je ne voulais rien. Je ne voulais pas être cette personne. Je ne serais _pas_ si _faible_.

Derek soupira, mais il laissa la nourriture là, comme s'il attendait de moi que je change soudainement d'avis et dévorais ça. Il ne me donnait pas assez de crédit. J'étais plus fort que ça. Il l'apprendrait bien assez tôt.

- Tu sais, dit-il, se passant une main sur son front d'exaspération, si tu ne commences pas à manger bientôt, la clinique va devoir prendre les choses en mains.

Je tournai la tête, et ainsi je pouvais le voir, ignorant complètement la nourriture qui se trouvait entre nous. Je faisais comme si ça n'était pas là. Si ça n'était pas là, alors je ne pouvais pas le voir, et ça ne pouvait pas me tenter. J'avais utilisé cette technique pendant des années, et ça n'avait échoué qu'une fois. Je fronçai les sourcils suspicieusement. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par « prendre les choses en mains » ?

- Si tu ne commences pas à manger, et avec la permission d'un de tes parents, ils peuvent te mettre sous sonde d'alimentation, tu sais.

Je sentis mes yeux s'élargir sous le choc. Ils ne pouvaient pas réellement faire ça, hein ?

- Ils ne font ça qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité, mais j'ai bien peur que si tu ne commences pas à manger, tu deviennes une de ces circonstances.

Je ne savais pas si je devais le croire ou non. Une part de moi savait qu'il était sérieux. Qu'ils me mettraient sous sonde d'alimentation si je ne mangeais pas bientôt. Mais une autre part de moi pensait qu'il utilisait juste des tactiques pour m'effrayer. J'étais certain de ça. Quasiment. Je restai simplement à le regarder, ne clignant pas des yeux ni ne rompant le contact visuel d'aucune façon, ne disant rien. Ne révélant rien.

Il soupira de nouveau, et une main ébouriffa ses cheveux.

- Tu sais, Edward, je savais que tu serais une coquille difficile à briser. Je te l'ai dit à notre première session, n'est-ce pas ?

Il me regarda de nouveau. Encore une fois, je ne répondis pas. C'était vrai, il l'avait dit.

- D'accord, je peux voir que nous n'irons nulle part aujourd'hui. Je laisse ça ici pour toi.

Il indiqua le plateau.

- Pour voir si tu es aussi fort que tu prétends l'être.

Il me sourit, d'une manière sardonique.

Il se leva et sortit de ma chambre, me laissant là avec le plateau de nourriture devant moi. Me tentant. Il me testait. Et vous savez quoi ? Il n'y avait aucune chance que je cède. Je me sortais des couvertures, pris le plateau et balançai le tout à la poubelle que j'avais dans ma chambre, posant le plateau sur ma commode, et retournai dans mon lit, me couvrant de nouveau de la couverture, et retombai dans le sommeil.

* * *

La semaine suivant se passa de la même façon. Derek vint deux fois de plus cette semaine. S'asseyant avec moi et parlant. Je ne disais rien, le regardais seulement. Il laissait un plateau de nourriture sur mon lit, que j'allais jeter dans la poubelle. Quand Derek ne venait pas, c'était une infirmière qui s'en occupait, ayant apparemment été sommée de me laisser faire ça, par Derek. Il me testait toujours. Pour voir combien de temps je pouvais tenir sans m'effondrer et manger un des repas qu'il laissait. Il avait douté de ma résolution et de ma force. Je pouvais voir qu'il commençait à voir ça, à présent.

Ma famille était venue deux fois cette semaine, la précédente règle de l'interdiction de visite pour la semaine ayant été oubliée après ce qui s'était passé.

Lorsqu'ils venaient, c'était eux qui amenait à manger, et attendaient de moi que je mange. Comme avec Derek, je ne le faisais pas, même avec tous leurs regards perçants. Je ne fis jamais un mouvement pour. Pas même les yeux bruns et sans fins de Bella, me suppliant, ne pouvait me convaincre de manger.

Je pouvais me sentir devenir de plus en plus faible à chaque jour qui passait, au fur et à mesure que je rejetais la nourriture. A la fin de la semaine, je n'avais même pas la force de sortir du lit pour la mettre à la poubelle. Je la poussai hors de lit, et la laissai tomber au sol. Je m'en fichai. Je n'allais pas le manger de toute façon.

Je pouvais voir ma famille devenir de plus en plus inquiète, pensant que la clinique n'aidait pas et que peut-être me ramener à la maison serait le mieux. _Oui_, pensai-je, extatique. _Ramenez-moi à la maison. Laissant faire les choses à ma façon._ Je devrais savoir que ça n'arriverait pas. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, penser que ce serait simple d'échapper à cet endroit. Quand Esmé et Carlisle avaient signé les papiers pour me faire interner, ils avaient cédé tous les soins me concernant à la clinique. Ils n'avait pas voix au chapitre pour me ramener ou non je pouvais rentrer à la maison, et la clinique ne comptait pas me laisser partir alors que j'étais trop faible pour même me lever.

Je savais que j'étais en train de me tuer. Mon corps était en état de cétose (*), ou de dénutrition, et se mangeait lui-même. Je savais que la possibilité d'avoir une crise cardiaque était haute à ce point-là, mais ça ne me convint pas de manger quoique ce soit. Pourtant, ils n'abandonnaient pas. Toujours là avec la nourriture. Toujours à me prier silencieusement de manger avec leurs yeux et leurs expressions. Je continuai à rester allongé là, me fichant du monde entier.

Une fois dans la semaine, il n'y avait que Bella et moi dans ma chambre. Esmé et Carlisle discutaient avec Derek et les autres étaient partis jeter un œil à la clinique, visitant les salles de loisirs, et tout ça. Des endroits où je n'allais plus jamais, puisque je devenais de plus en plus faible au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient.

- Bébé, souffla Bella, passant une main dans mes cheveux. S'il te plaît.

Des larmes coulaient le long de son visage.

- S'il te plaît, mange quelque chose. Tu dépéris. Il n'y a plus rien de toi. Je déteste te voir comme ça Edward. Tu es en train de te tuer.

Elle embrassa mon front, ébouriffant toujours mes cheveux avec ses doigts.

- S'il te plaît, Edward.

Je secouai la tête, désespéré.

- Je ne peux pas, murmurai-je. Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi pas, mon amour ? demanda-t-elle, posant sa tête sur un des oreillers sur mon lit, sa tête était ainsi au niveau de la mienne. Pourquoi ? Dis-moi.

Je secouai de nouveau la tête, enfonçant ma tête dans mon oreiller. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire pourquoi je n'essayai pas même de manger. Parce que, honnêtement, je ne savais pas. La voix, qui me disait d'aller contre tout ce qu'ils disaient, gagnait. Ça me tuait, et je laissais faire. Je sentis la main de Bella caresser ma nuque d'une manière réconfortante, et pourtant, je ne pouvais toujours pas la regarder, sachant que je trouverai une expression de perplexité et de chagrin. Je ne pouvais voir l'évidence physique de la douleur que j'infligeai à Bella et au reste de ma famille en ne mangeant rien.

Juste alors, Carlisle, Esmé et Derek revinrent dans la chambre. Esmé pleurait et Derek et Carlisle paraissaient graves. Derek avait des papiers dans les mains, mais ce n'était rien de nouveau, alors je n'y prêtai pas attention.

- Edward, souffla Carlisle, s'accroupissant devant moi, à côté d'où Bella était assise. Je t'en prie, mange quelque chose, fiston.

Il me suppliait. Je ne laissai pas mon regard faiblir alors que je le fixai.

- S'il te plaît.

Lui aussi, comme Bella et Esmé, avait les larmes aux yeux. Il soupira d'exaspération.

- D'accord Derek. Donnez-les moi.

Il tendit sa main à Derek, qui lui donna les papiers qu'il tenait. En aurais-je été capable, je me serais assis pour voir ce qui se passait, mais je n'avais ni la force ni l'énergie de faire ça. Carlisle posa les papiers sur ma commode et les signa. _Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?_ songeai-je.

Et la réalisation me tomba dessus. Si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux, je ne l'aurais pas cru.

Ils autorisaient cette satanée sonde d'alimentation.

Derek avait dit la vérité.

J'étais dans un sacré pétrin.

* * *

(*) Encore une fois, je ne peux résister à l'envie de vous expliquer un peu plus précisément ce qui se passe. J'avais déjà lu ce chapitre et j'ai demandé à mon prof de bio de m'expliquer, après avoir passé pas mal de temps à trouver la traduction de ketosis (cétose en anglais^^). On a été voir dans les livres qu'il avait, parce qu'il était pas totalement sûr (ça m'a permis de louper du cours de physique chimie avec la vieille mégère qui me sert de prof, donc merci^^).

Donc en fait, la cétose, c'est un état métabolique humain, lorsqu'il a peu de glucides (sucres). Cet état faible en glucide se caractérise par un faible taux d'insuline (qui a un effet hypoglycémiant, diminue donc la glycémie (teneur de glucose dans le sang), et un fort taux de glucagon (effet hyperglycémiant ; ce sont deux substances qui permettent de réguler notre glycémie). Cette différence entre les taux d'insuline et glucagon va provoquer cet état de cétose.

Concrètement, notre organisme, en temps normal, a plusieurs façons de stocker le glucose. Sous forme de glycogène (plusieurs molécules de glucose attachées les unes aux autres), ou de lipides (les graisses), et ça grâce à des transformations chimiques. Si notre organisme peut transformer du glucose en graisse, il ne peut pas transformer les graisses en glucose.

Donc, en cas de manque de glucose tel celui d'Edward, notre organisme à cause du taux élevé de glucagon, le foie va libérer le glycogène qui y est stocké, et il va finir par manquer rapidement ; et à cause du faible taux d'insuline, va libérer des acides gras dans notre sang. Ainsi, le foie va utiliser les acides gras de notre sang pour synthétiser des corps cétoniques (par une adaptation des enzymes), et ils vont, en gros, servir de source d'énergie à la place du glucose. Et ces corps, en fait, ont un peu un effet de coupe-faim. Ce qui explique pourquoi, lorsqu'on fait un régime cétonique, on n'ait pas la sensation de faim. (Un tel régime, je le précise, se doit d'être surveillé par un médecin, bien entendu…)

En trop grande quantité dans notre sang, ces corps peuvent être toxiques ; mais notre organisme, avec les reins, et l'insuline encore présente, permet d'éviter d'acidocétose, c'est-à-dire, en gros, notre sang qui change de pH, et un tel changement peut entraîner la mort, puisque notre organisme a besoin d'un certain pH pour effectuer certaines transformations chimiques. Bref, si on n'est pas diabétique, notre organisme peut éviter ça.

Conclusion : c'est un état vraiment dangereux, s'il n'est pas provoqué sciemment, dans le cadre d'un régime surveillé.

Voilà, voilà… En espérant ne pas vous avoir endormi, et que le chapitre vous ait plu…

* * *

review… ?


	32. Chapitre 32 : Forced

**Saving Edward**

* * *

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire provient de l'imagination de twiXlite, je ne fais que traduire sa magnifique histoire…

Bonsoir !

Bon, j'ai presque une heure de retard par rapport à mes prédictions. Pour ma défense, même s'il n'est pas un chapitre très long, celui-ci n'a pas été facile à traduire… Pas mal de termes difficiles, et des descriptions assez complexes. N'ayant jamais vécu ça… je fais entièrement confiance à l'auteur pour avoir trouver les bons mots.

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle, elle s'est lancée dans une nouvelle fic (Breaking the Habit), vraiment excellente, de mon avis. Et qui s'annonce passionnante… Je crois que je deviens une véritable fan de ses écrits. Elle a du talent… et des idées. J'ai dans l'idée de la traduire, mais pas pour le moment. J'attendrai d'avoir terminé Saving, et je ferai quelques essais pour voir si j'arrive à tenir le rythme entre Alive et Breaking, avant de publier la seconde. Je n'ai pas demandé réellement pour le moment, mais j'ai laissé entendre que ça me plairait… Mais pas avant que Saving soit finie, ça, c'est au moins une certitude.

Bref, sinon, merci beaucoup à tous les reviewers, de plus en plus nombreux ! Je n'ai pas encore répondu à tous, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup le temps depuis hier, je voulais être sûre de finir ce chapitre pour ce soir, mais je m'y mets tout de suite, promis… En tout cas, un grand merci à tous. C'est vraiment dérisoire à mon avis, mais c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire… Alors voilà : merci.

Le prochain chapitre, il ne sera posté que mercredi, même si lundi est férié… Mes frères et sœurs sont chez moi, et faudrait pas non plus que je délaisse mon copain pour ce week-end… Donc, mercredi.

Encore merci et bonne lecture !

P.S. : j'ai failli oublier... pour N.Z. : déjà merci beaucoup... si tu review chaque chapitre, ce sera un véritable regret de ne pas pouvoir te répondre, mais sache que je te remercie déjà beaucoup, et que ça me va droit au coeur. Sinon, pour la réponse à ta question, c'est non. Mais d'une manière plus douce... au chap 34. Le titre en lui-même en dira beaucoup.

* * *

**Chapitre 32 : Forced**

* * *

_Edward POV_

Alors que la réalisation me frappait de plein fouet, ce fut comme si tout se mettait à bouger lentement autour de moi. Je vis Carlisle prendre les papiers tendus par Derek, et il s'approcha de la commode en face de mon lit. Je vis son stylo bouger sur le papier, signant de son nom aisément et simplement. Envoyant valser ma liberté pour la seconde fois. Je regardais alors qu'il tendait les papiers à Derek, avec une expression solennelle sur le visage. Il se tourna pour me regarder, un air d'excuse, et tout ce que je pus faire fut de le fixer alors qu'il quittait la chambre. Derek me lança le même regard que Carlisle et il sortit lentement de la chambre, me laissant encore seul avec Bella.

Elle se tourna vers moi, et remarqua le regard d'horreur sur mon visage. Elle pressa ses lèvres contre mon front, murmurant doucement :

- Tout va bien. Tout ira bien. Ils vont te faire aller mieux. Je suis désolée bébé. Tout ira bien.

Elle continua de répéter ça encore et encore, sans résultat. Elle essayait de me calmer, mais en fait, actuellement, je devenais de plus en plus agité à chaque seconde qui passait. Ce n'était pas qu'elle murmurait que tout irait bien, c'était de savoir qui Derek était allé chercher.

J'étais faible et je le savais. Je n'avais également aucune échappatoire. Même si j'avais la force de quitter la chambre, je n'aurais pas été capable d'aller ailleurs. Cet endroit était tout le temps sur le qui-vive, juste au cas où il y aurait des personnes qui effectivement essaieraient de s'échapper.

Ma liberté m'avait été retirée lorsque j'avais été emmené dans cet endroit, et maintenant le peu de liberté et de dignité qu'il me restait avait été envoyé sur les roses. Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas juste me laisser partir ? _Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi on persistait à me garder ici, dans ce monde. Plus rien n'avait de sens pour moi.

Bella était toujours à côté de moi, une main sur ma joue, l'autre parcourant mes cheveux. _Qu'ai-je fais pour la mériter ? _songeai-je misérablement. _Elle ne devrait pas être là, dans cet endroit, avec moi. Elle devrait être au lycée, avec quelqu'un de bien et d'heureux. Pas dans une clinique pour les troubles alimentaires, avec son merdeux de petit copain complètement taré. _Je ne lui disais pas ces pensées pour deux raisons. La première : je ne pensais pas sérieusement que ma voix fonctionnerait à ce moment, j'étais encore très choqué. Deux : Bella était têtue. Je savais que peu importe ce que je dirai, elle ne partirait pas. Elle m'avait soutenu lors de l'attaque cardiaque et l'attaque de James. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle me quitte maintenant. Pouvait-elle vraiment m'aimer ? Je ne voulais pas le croire au début, mais peut-être que c'était vrai.

La porte s'ouvrit encore, et une équipe de médecins entra avec une espèce de machine complexe. Je sentis ma respiration s'accélérer et mon rythme cardiaque, déjà erratique, fit de même. Ces gens m'effrayaient. Non, oubliez ça, ils me _terrifiaient_. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire, mais je savais que ça ne serait pas agréable pour moi.

- Excusez-moi, mademoiselle ?

L'un deux s'approcha de Bella et effleura son épaule. Elle sursauta à ce contact léger. Elle ne les avait apparemment pas vu entrer dans la chambre. Elle se tourna lentement pour les regarder.

- Je suis désolé, mademoiselle, mais nous avons besoin que vous quittiez la chambre un moment.

Elle me regarda de nouveau, et je vis que des traces de larmes sur ses joues. Et elles étaient fraîches. Elle se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres, et pressa ensuite un baiser passionné sur mon front.

- Je serais juste à l'extérieur, d'accord, bébé ? murmura-t-elle contre mes cheveux.

Je l'agrippai et me serrai contre elle. Qu'est-ce que j'en avais à foutre de la dignité ? J'avais été abandonné par tous ceux qui avaient dit m'aimer avant maintenant. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte. Je ne voulais pas rester seul avec ces gens, quelque chose au fond de moi savait qu'elle serait mise à la porte rapidement.

- Tout va bien mon amour. Je serais juste dehors. Je t'aime.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle me dit avant de se lever et de sortir de la chambre, un des médecins ferma promptement la porte derrière elle.

- Salut Edward, dit doucement un des médecins, venant à mon côté droit. Bon, nous allons avoir besoin que tu restes calme et détendu, d'accord ?

Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que je reste détendu pour eux. Je fis un mouvement pour me lever, mais avant même que je puisse réagir, il y avait une paire de mains sur chacun de mes bras. Je me débattais contre eux mais ils me maintenaient en place, non sans effort, cependant. Apparemment, je n'étais pas aussi faible que je croyais l'être.

- Alors, Edward – c'était le médecin qui m'avait parlé en premier. Ça va être beaucoup plus facile si tu te détends. Cela va être inconfortable et déplaisant, mais plus tu te débattras, pire ce sera.

Cela ne m'arrêta pas pour autant. J'entendis le médecin à ma gauche jurer. Il fit un signe de tête à un des autres qui prit un long morceau de tissu de sous l'une des machines qu'ils avaient emmené. Ils allaient m'attacher pour m'empêcher de me débattre. Ça ne fit que m'encourager alors qu'ils en attachaient un bout au lit, et le passait sur ma poitrine et mes bras. Je le sentis se resserrer, me tenant en place. Je me débattais contre, mais je ne pouvais pas bouger. Ils avaient fait la même chose avec mes jambes. J'étais complètement coincé, et il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire contre ça. J'étais prisonnier.

- Nous détestons faire ça Edward. Mais tu ne nous donnes pas d'autre choix. C'était pour ta sécurité autant que pour la nôtre. Nous ne voulons pas que tu sois blessé durant la procédure.

Ceci venait de celui qui avait juré.

Le médecin à ma droite se retourna vers la machine qui se trouvait près de la commode, et il l'approcha de là où j'étais allongé, complètement impuissant. Je pouvais sentir les larmes courir le long de mes joues. Je me fichai d'être en train de pleurer devant ces complets étrangers. Ils m'avaient immobilisés comme un animal. Ils m'avait pris le peu de dignité que j'avais pu avoir, et l'avaient envoyé valser. Je n'avais plus rien.

- Maintenant, dit le médecin, dans ce qui était supposé être une voix apaisante. Ça va être, j'en ai peur, extrêmement désagréable, mais nous allons essayer de faire en sorte que ce soit le plus supportable possible pour toi.

Il revint vers le côté du lit où il s'était précédemment trouvé, et je vis qu'il avait mis une paire de gants et il tenait un fin tube en plastique dans sa main droite. Je sentis une fois encore la panique envahir ma poitrine, et je repris mes futiles petites résistances, cette fois-ci, essayant de garder ma tête aussi loin de lui que possible.

Juste alors, quelqu'un saisit ma tête de chaque côté et dirigea mon visage vers le haut, et me fit pencher légèrement la tête en arrière. J'essayai de bouger la tête, mais c'était inutile contre les mains qui la tenaient en place. Plus de larmes tombaient à présent, mais ce n'était pas des larmes de frustration comme les précédentes l'avaient été. Celles-ci étaient des larmes de peur. J'étais effrayé. J'étais désemparé, et être désemparé m'effrayait. Mais c'était un nouveau niveau de peur. Un niveau que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant, et je n'avais pas réellement envie de l'expérimenter maintenant. Je sentis que ma poitrine allait exploser, avec la panique qui grandissait à l'intérieur.

Ma tête était tirée un peu plus en arrière, et je fermai les yeux. Je sentis une main sur ma joue, les doigts recouvraient mon visage, du pouce qui se trouvait sous mon menton aux autres doigts qui se trouvaient sur ma joue, l'arête de mon nez et mon front, tenant ma tête en place fermement. Je ne pouvais rien faire contre ces hommes qui me coinçaient, excepté gémir en protestation.

Je sentis quelque chose remonter mon nez et j'essayai de me tordre pour m'en débarrasser, mais j'étais maintenu si vigoureusement qu'il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. Je réalisais qu'il s'agissait du tube que j'avais vu dans les mains du médecin quelques secondes auparavant. Je gémis de nouveau mais aucun d'eux ne prit garde à mes protestations. Ils me maintenaient avec autant de force qu'ils le pouvaient. Je ne pouvais pas bouger d'un millimètre. Je sentis le tube suivre la ligne de ma narine, et finalement émerger légèrement au fond de ma bouche. A ce moment, on m'ouvrit la bouche de force, alors que celui qui avait flanqué le tube dans mon nez se retourna et brandit quelque chose qui ressemblait à des pincettes. Ils tinrent ma bouche ouverte avec quelque chose – je ne savais pas ce que c'était, j'étais trop focalisé par le fait qu'il y ait un tube dans mon nez et qu'un putain de médecin mettait des pincettes dans ma bouche. Je le sentis accrocher le tube de ma gorge, et le tirer lentement avec les pincettes pendant qu'il le poussait doucement à travers mon nez avec son autre main. Je gémis encore à cette sensation. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que je voulais de nouveau ressentir. J'avais toujours des larmes qui me striaient le visage, mais la personne qui me tenait le visage ne sembla pas le remarquer. Je sentis le tube pénétrer ma gorge et même s'il n'était pas aussi gros que le tube du respirateur, c'était toujours extrêmement inconfortable. Je pouvais le sentir descendre ma gorge et la sensation commençait à me brûler le nez. Je réussis à laisser échapper un autre gémissement alors que le tube finissait par s'arrêter de bouger.

Un des autres qui se trouvaient dans la chambre prit l'autre bout du tube et le médecin qui s'était trouvé à ma gauche releva mon pull. Il prit a stéthoscope dans un sac et après avoir mis les écouteurs (*) dans ses oreilles, il posa le pavillon là où devait se trouver mon estomac.

- Bon, Edward, ça va être te paraître un peu étrange, d'accord. Tout ce qu'on va faire, c'est injecté un peu d'air dans le tube pour s'assurer que nous sommes au bon endroit.

Il me regarda d'un œil sévère. Tout ce que je pus faire fut de gémir en retour. Je sentis ensuite mon estomac se gonfler légèrement. Ça me rappela une des choses que je détestai, à propos de l'idée de manger. L'impression de plénitude après un repas, je détestai ça. Ça me donnait toujours l'impression d'être un cochon vorace lorsque j'étais rempli (**). Le médecin écouta mon estomac avant de relever la tête et d'acquiescer. Il retira le stéthoscope de mon estomac et de ses oreilles et le remit dans son sac, avant de remettre mon pull en place.

Le médecin qui avait manipulé le tube, arrêta et retira les pincettes de ma bouche. Une autre main enleva ce qui tenait ma bouche grande ouverte, quoique ce fut. Je ne jetai toujours pas un regard à ce que c'était, alors que j'étais focalisé par le mec qui avait mis le tube qui parcourait maintenant mon nez jusqu'à l'intérieur de mon corps. Il se tournai et essuya les larmes sur le côté droit de mon visage, tapotant timidement mes yeux en même temps. Il jeta le mouchoir et plaça doucement le tube contre ma joue droite. Quelqu'un dans la chambre lui tendit quelques morceaux d'adhésif qu'il utilisa pour fixer le tube à ma joue et il en enveloppa un peu autour du bout de mon nez pour que le tube ne puisse bouger et endommager en aucune façon l'intérieur de mon nez.

Après qu'il eut fini de vérifier que tout le truc était bien en place, il attacha l'autre bout du tube à quelque chose d'autre. Un bourdonnement faible emplit la chambre et mes yeux s'agrandirent de peur de ce qui pouvait venir ensuite.

- N'inquiète pas Edward, me dit calmement un des médecins. C'est juste la pompe. Elle va s'assurer que tu es nourri aux bonnes quantités et aux bons moments de la journée.

Il accrocha un sac rempli de quelque chose que je ne pouvais voir sur la pompe et je remarquai que le contenu bougeait rapidement à l'intérieur du tube qui était relié à mon estomac.

- Ok, détachez-le, dit un des hommes.

Je ne fis pas attention à qui c'était. Tout ce que je savais c'était que ma maîtrise était partie. Je n'avais plus rien. Tout ce que j'avais c'était ce tube dans mon nez, et ça prouvait encore une fois combien j'étais faible et malade.

Ils détachèrent mes jambes en premier et retirèrent ensuite les liens sur ma poitrine et mes bras. Je sentis que je pouvais respirer de nouveau correctement. Le type qui m'avait maintenu la tête la lâcha et se rapprocha de ses collègues.

- Edward, appela l'un d'eux.

Je ne prêtai attention à aucun d'eux, alors je n'avais aucune idée duquel était-ce.

- Tu vas peut-être avoir des difficultés à parler pendant quelques jours, avant de s'adapter à la sonde, mais ça deviendra plus facile. Des conversations courtes avec des réponses courtes sont le meilleur moyen pour s'y habituer.

Je ne voulais pas m'y habituer. Je voulais qu'ils reviennent et le retirent, qu'ils me disent qu'ils avaient fait une erreur et qu'ils étaient sincèrement désolés, mais qu'ils s'étaient trompés de personnes, et que je n'avais absolument pas besoin d'une sonde d'alimentation.

Bien sûr, je savais que ça n'arriverait pas. Je veux dire, regardez-moi. Je suis une épave. N'importe qui marchant dans la rue pouvait dire que je n'étais pas normal. Que j'étais trop maigre. Je savais qu'on ne retirerait pas la sonde avant que les médecins de cet endroit soient contents de mes progrès. Avant que j'aie pris assez de poids et que j'aie fait des progrès au niveau psychologique pour être capable de manger par moi-même. Je retins un souffle. _S'ils attendent de moi que je mange, ils vont devoir attendre longtemps_, songeai-je gravement. Je savais que le meilleur plan d'action serait de manger quelque chose, comme une personne normale, dire à Derek ce qu'il voulait entendre et sortir d'ici. Je pouvais recouvrer le contrôle perdu lorsque je partirais. Le seul problème avec ce plan était que je n'avais pas l'énergie de faire quelque chose comme ça. Physiquement ou mentalement.

Nous sommes vraiment désolés de devoir recourir à cela Edward, mais tu ne nous as pas laissé d'autres choix.

Ils arboraient tous de solennels et compatissants airs sur leur visage alors qu'ils sortaient de la chambre un par un, le dernier indiquant à quelqu'un d'entrer.

C'était Carlisle et Bella. Elle avait réellement attendu comme elle avait dit qu'elle le ferait. Je souhaitai juste avoir les yeux fermés alors qu'elle marchait dans la chambre, parce que son expression en était une de compassion et de pitié. Celle de Carlisle n'était pas différente de celle de Bella. Un mélange de compassion et de pitié. Ça me donnait envie de leur crier, de leur hurler que je ne voulais pas de leur compassion ni de leur pitié. De nouvelles larmes coulaient le long de mes joues à présent. J'étais également conscient du liquide qui courait dans la sonde, remplissant mon estomac, détestant cette sensation.

Carlisle fut à mon côté en un instant. Il posa une main sur mon épaule, essayant de me réconforter. Ça n'aidait pas.

- Je suis tellement désolé, Edward, murmura-t-il doucement à mon oreille, et je sentis quelque chose de chaud et d'humide heurter ma joue.

Je réalisais qu'il pleurait.

- J'ai détesté devoir faire ça. Signer ces papiers pour qu'ils te fassent ça était une des choses les plus dures que j'aie jamais eu à faire de toute ma vie. Je ne voulais pas, mais tu… tu… tu dépérissais. Tu disparaissais juste devant mes yeux et je savais que c'était la seule option qui me restait. Je ne pouvais pas perdre mon fils. Je ne pouvais pas… je ne pouvais pas te regarder… mourir, Edward ! J'ai déjà été si près de ça avant, tu te rappelles ? Je ne pouvais pas te regarder dépérir alors que je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose que je pouvais faire contre ça.

Je pouvais dire qu'il regrettait vraiment d'avoir du faire ça, qu'il ne pouvait pas voir d'autre porte de sortie. Mais est-ce qu'il s'était arrêté, pour considérer ce que je voulais ? Peut-être que je voulais partir (***). Peut-être.

Je savais qu'il y avait un argument à ce que je pensais en ce moment. Et je savais également que cet argument était là. Elle était assise à côté de moi, traçant de doux et réconfortant cercles sur le bas de mon dos. Ça aidait un peu, savoir qu'elle était toujours là. Assise avec moi.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire à ce moment. J'avais Carlisle et Bella qui me réconfortaient. J'avais aussi un putain de tube dans mon nez. Je savais que les autres n'étaient pas très loin, mais je ne savais pas où et je ne savais pas si oui ou non ils étaient au courant pour le tube. Je voulais demander où étaient les autres mais la sonde qui courait le long de ma gorge rendait ça presque impossible à faire.

Tous deux semblèrent comprendre ce que je voulais savoir.

- Esmé les a emmené à l'hôtel où nous sommes descendus, expliqua Bella dans un ton doux, caressant toujours mon dos d'une manière réconfortante.

- Ils voulaient entrer et te voir, mais je pensais que tu serais un peu accablé, avec ce qui s'est passé, et tout ça.

J'étais heureux que Carlisle et Esmé les aient envoyés ailleurs. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me voient comme ça. Brisé et frêle. Beaucoup de gens se demanderaient probablement pourquoi je laissai Bella rester alors. Et bien, il y avait une réponse simple à cela.

_J'aime Bella Swan._ Je savais ça maintenant. Je détestai juste le fait que j'étais dans une clinique et qu'elle était à l'extérieur. Je ne savais pas si oui ou non elle attendrait que je sorte d'ici. Actuellement, je me battais avec moi-même pour ne pas penser à tous les scénarios possibles qui menaient à ce que Bella et moi soyons séparés.

Tout ce que je pouvais faire en ce moment était de rester allongé là, je n'avais d'énergie pour rien d'autre. Je doutais que je pouvais même rien que repousser Bella avec la force que j'avais à ce moment. Elle était trop bien pour moi. Je ne la méritai pas. Je traînai tous ces bagages derrière moi et elle restait avec moi, même après que toutes les cartes aient été abattues. La seule chose qu'elle ignorait était l'histoire entière concernant mes parents. Et il n'y avait aucune chance au monde pour que je lui raconte cette histoire. Aucune chance. Pas même Carlisle et Esmé ne connaissaient toute l'étendue de ce qui s'était passé. C'était un secret que je garderai jusqu'à la tombe… aussi tôt que ça pourrait être.

Je me pelotonnai encore plus, et je les sentis tous les deux me donner une petite pression rassurante.

Je ne savais pas comment je réussis ça, peut-être que c'était le combat contre les médecins, la résistance que j'avais opposé alors qu'ils me maintenaient en place, ça m'avait probablement épuisé, mais je réussis finalement à plonger dans le sommeil.

Etre ici, avec Carlisle et Bella à côté de moi, ça donnait l'impression que tout irait bien. Qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre. Tous les trois savions, cependant. Nous savions que ça n'était pas le cas. Nous étions toujours surveillés, avec vigilance, par le Dr. Martin.

Elle semblait quelque peu opposée à ce que Bella vienne, bien qu'elle restait seule avec moi pendant assez longtemps lorsque Esmé et Carlisle étaient sortis.

Peut-être qu'un jour, je pourrais sortir d'ici et lui trouver une jolie petite clairière, une qui serait si parfaite qu'elle lui couperait le souffle.

Le futur était tellement hors d'atteinte, je ne croyais pas que je pourrais jamais avoir la chance de le saisir.

Et je ne pensais pas que je le ferais jamais.

* * *

(*) j'ignore si ça s'appelle comme ça, mais bon, vous voyez de quoi je parle…

(**) Je déteste cette tournure de phrase, mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'équivalent français à « full », en parlant de nourriture. Donc, si vous avez des idées… je suis toute ouïe.

(***) "… that he couldn't see any other way out […] Maybe I wanted out. Maybe."

Pas vraiment de traduction possible pour un jeu de mots, plutôt morbide, je vous l'accorde. Par « partir », comprenez « mourir ».

* * *

ah oui... même si cette scène vous a paru difficile, et un peu injuste pour Edward, n'oubliez pas l'état dans lequel il est... Carlisle l'exprime très bien, à mon sens.

review...?


	33. Chapitre 33 : Comfort

**Saving Edward**

* * *

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire provient de l'imagination de twiXlite, je ne fais que traduire sa magnifique histoire…

Bonjour à tous !

J'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait dépassé les 800 reviews… tant de commentaires aussi positifs, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça fait plaisir… donc, merci, vraiment à tous. Ceux qui suivent la fic à chaque chapitre, comme les plus occasionnels… vraiment merci.

Je vous préviens, ce n'est pas un chapitre particulièrement long (d'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que je poste plus tôt…) J'ai déjà commencé à traduire le 34, j'espérai pouvoir le poster avec celui-ci… mais bon, il faut bien que je travaille, (de temps à autres^^), et donc, le 34 ne viendra que samedi, fin d'après-midi, en théorie.

Euh, ben… je crois que j'ai tout dit. Pas d'élucubrations trop longues, cette fois-ci…

Donc, un dernier grand merci, et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 33 : Comfort**

* * *

_Bella POV_

Alors que je regardai les médecins sortir de la chambre d'Edward, ils arboraient tous une expression grave. Je vis qu'ils n'appréciaient pas de faire ce qu'ils avaient fait, que c'était dur pour eux, et que c'était nécessaire, mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de les détester.

- Ils n'aiment pas devoir recourir à la sonde alimentaire, me dit Derek, s'approchant de moi, soupirant doucement.

Je le regardai, et il paraissait terriblement mal. Derek était peut-être un de ceux qui était responsable de ce qui arrivait à Edward, mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Il était celui qui avait sauvé Edward de ce maniaque, et il avait refusé de quitter l'hôpital jusqu'à ce qu'il ait des informations convenables et fiables à propos d'Edward. Il se préoccupait de ses patients ici. Je pouvais le voir. Pour lui, ils n'étaient pas des statistiques, ou une façon d'augmenter son compte en banque. Il voulait vraiment aider les gens et je l'admirais pour cela.

- Nous détestons tous ça. Nous essayons d'encourager les patients pour qu'ils s'explorent eux-mêmes, pour qu'ils redécouvrent la nourriture par eux-mêmes. Mais, dans certains cas, comme avec Edward, nous avons des patients qui abandonnent, simplement.

Il soupira lourdement.

- Nous n'avons recours à la sonde que si nous avons le sentiment de n'avoir aucun autre choix.

J'opinai distraitement. Je savais qu'il avait raison, mais je ne pouvais empêcher mon cœur de se briser. On lui retirait son dernier petit fragment de contrôle. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre lorsque j'entrerai pour le voir.

Le dernier médecin dépassa la porte et nous fit un signe de tête à Carlisle et moi, nous signalant que nous pouvions entrer le voir. Nous nous approchâmes lentement de la porte, et il nous laissa passer sans rien dire. Je détaillai la chambre avant de regarder le lit, et je vis qu'il y avait une machine qu'il n'y avait pas avant que nous sortions. Finalement, je regardai Edward, et ce que je vis me brisa le cœur.

Il était étendu là, le visage strié de larmes qui coulaient encore. Il était brisé. Il était abattu. Et ça me brisait le cœur de le voir ainsi. Je voulais le prendre dans mes bras et l'étreindre fort, très fort, ne jamais le laisser partir. Je savais que je ne pouvais parce qu'il était fragile, en ce moment.

Il y avait un tube qui partait d'une espèce de machine jusqu'au lit d'Edward. Il était scotché sur un côté de son visage, et rejoignait son nez. C'était une vision qui déchirait mon cœur en deux. Il paraissait si fragile, et qu'il doive avoir une sonde alimentaire signifiait qu'il était aussi frêle qu'il le semblait.

Alors qu'il nous regarda, plus de larmes commencèrent à couler, et il se retourna sur son côté gauche, du côté opposé au tube, et se roula en chien de fusil. Carlisle fut à côté de lui en un instant. Il vola littéralement jusqu'à Edward, une main sur son épaule, tendrement. Carlisle paraissait presque aussi brisé que son fils, se détestant d'avoir eu à recourir à ce type de traitement. Je m'approchai du lit, y montai dessus, et m'assis derrière Edward, prenant garde à la sonde rattachée à son corps, qui, je pouvais le voir, avait commencé à le nourrir. Quelque chose à l'intérieur savait que c'était une bonne chose pour Edward, d'être nourri comme il en avait besoin, mais je souhaitai également qu'il puisse être capable de prendre les décisions par lui-même. Voir la nourriture liquéfiée entrer dans son corps ainsi, ça me donnait l'impression que ça n'arriverait jamais.

Carlisle sanglotait discrètement, marmonnant des excuses à Edward. Je pouvais dire qu'il se détestait à l'instant. Je voulais lui dire qu'il ne devait pas, qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre choix, mais pour quelque raison, je ne pouvais pas. Je supposais que j'étais naïve de penser que nous pouvions aider Edward nous-mêmes. J'avais souvent cru que peut-être je pouvais avoir une espèce d'influence positive sur lui, mais je pensai que ces gens savaient ce qu'ils faisaient, et qu'ils savaient ce qui était le mieux pour Edward.

Je restai assise sur le lit, derrière Edward, ma main formant de réconfortants petits cercles dans le bas de son dos, un truc que j'avais découvert qui le calmait, auparavant. J'espérai juste que ça aurait le même effet cette fois. Son visage commença à s'apaiser légèrement, et il avait arrêté de pleurer. Ça me fit me sentir un peu mieux. Ça voulait dire qu'il se calmait un peu, mais je soupçonnai que ça ne durerait pas très longtemps. Je jetai un œil au sac qui le nourrissait. Il était déjà à moitié vide, et je savais qu'à présent, Edward saurait qu'il était nourri. Il m'avait dit qu'une des choses qu'il détestait à propos de la nourriture, c'était l'impression de plénitude après ça. Il disait qu'il se sentait toujours comme un goinfre après avoir mangé, comme s'il ne méritait pas de manger, et que ça devrait être donné à quelqu'un d'autre qui en avait besoin. Je ne voulais pas penser à comment il se sentait en ce moment, alors que j'étais sûre qu'il serait capable de sentir la substance dans son estomac.

Il releva légèrement la tête, détaillant la chambre, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. Je compris. Il cherchait le reste de la famille, apparemment trouble qu'ils ne soient pas là.

- Esmé les a emmené à l'hôtel où nous sommes descendus, lui expliquai-je, dans ce que j'espérai être un ton réconfortant.

J'accentuai légèrement la pression que j'exerçai en caressant son dos, au cas où il commencerait à s'agiter encore.

- Ils voulaient entrer et te voir, mais je pensais que tu serais un peu accablé, avec ce qui s'est passé, et tout ça, ajouta Carlisle, et je vis son visage s'apaiser perceptiblement, et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

Il ne voulait pas voir sa famille. Il se sentirait probablement assailli et jugé s'ils le voyaient ainsi. Ils le verraient demain, mais pour le moment, il avait juste besoin de se sentir en sécurité.

J'étais heureuse que Carlisle m'ait demandé de rester. Il savait combien Edward était important pour moi. J'aurais probablement fermement refusé s'il m'avait demandé de partir, et il savait que je l'aurais fait. Et pour une raison : _j'aime Edward Cullen_, songeai-je, et un petit sourire courut sur mes lèvres, mais rapidement éteint lorsque mes yeux se reposèrent sur lui, étendu sur le lit.

Il commença à se pelotonner d'autant plus, essayant de se protéger de nous. Carlisle serra doucement son épaule d'une manière paternelle, et j'utilisai la main qui ne caressait pas son dos, et le fit courir de haut en bas sur son bras, donnant également une légère pression sur son épaule en même temps.

Nous restâmes assis en silence pour ce qu'il semblait être une éternité. Je baissai le regard vers Edward et vis qu'il dormait. Mon ange. Mis à part que maintenant, il était un ange déchu. Un qui était tombé du paradis et qui n'arrivait pas à retrouver son chemin. Je voulais croire qu'avec mon aide, il pouvait retrouver le chemin de chez lui. J'embrassai doucement sa tempe, faisant attention au tube scotché à son visage. Ça gâchait son visage, le déformant. Et ça me masquait ses pommettes joliment sculptées, et les lignes bien taillées de sa mâchoire. Ça cachait sa beauté.

Juste alors, la porte s'ouvrit lentement, et le Dr. Martin entra discrètement dans la chambre.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix qui n'était pas entièrement professionnelle.

Il en ressortait qu'elle se préoccupait vraiment de lui, et sa façade professionnelle lorsqu'elle parlait aux visiteurs n'était pas ce qu'elle était du tout. Je sus instantanément que c'était une femme qui se souciait de chacun des patients de cette clinique et je l'admirai pour cela. Ça devait être dur pour elle, de faire ça avec tout le chagrin, la douleur et la dépression qui se déroulait entre ces murs chaque jour, et pourtant devoir apparaître joyeuse et enjouée avec les hôtes et visiteurs.

- Il s'est endormi il y a peu de temps, déclara Carlisle, ne quittant pas des yeux le visage d'Edward.

- Peut-être que vous deux devriez songer à partir, dit-elle doucement, alternant son regard entre Carlisle et moi.

Je lançai un regard d'horreur à Carlisle, le suppliant de la convaincre de me laisser rester. Je ne pouvais pas être séparée d'Edward, pas maintenant. Pas après tout ce qui s'était passé.

- Je m'en vais, dit Carlisle, se tournant vers le Dr. Martin. Mais j'aimerai que Bella reste ici, s'il vous plaît.

Ses sourcils se levèrent de confusion et d'inquiétude, désapprouvant la requête de Carlisle. Il la coupa avant qu'elle puisse même ouvrir la bouche.

- Je sais que c'est une étrange requête, mais il a besoin d'elle. Il était désemparé aujourd'hui, et il a vécu un mois très éprouvant, et elle lui permet de trouver du réconfort. Elle a été de loin la seule chose positive de sa vie, et je crois que, en lui en donnant la chance, Bella peut être ce dont Edward a besoin pour aller mieux. Elle peut être celle qui peut lui donner la voie et la volonté de… de… de vivre de nouveau.

Il était debout maintenant, et nous regardions tous les deux le Dr. Martin réfléchir à ses paroles.

- D'accord, dit-elle, hésitante. Je n'aime pas vraiment cette idée, mais si vous dites qu'elle peut être bénéfique pour le rétablissement d'Edward, alors je dois vous faire confiance, soupira-t-elle. Après tout, il est votre fils, et votre réputation vous précède.

Elle lui sourit. Bien sûr Carlisle était connu par ici. Il était l'un des meilleurs médecins du pays. Elle se tourna vers moi et je la regardai dans les yeux. Son expression sembla s'adoucir lorsqu'elle vit l'expression sur mon visage.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesçai lentement, me tournant de nouveau vers la silhouette endormie d'Edward, et une unique larme se libéra, et coula le long de mon visage.

- Très bien, je vais demander à une infirmière de t'apporter des vêtements pour cette nuit.

Je relevai la tête vers elle, et elle me sourit doucement. J'avais vraiment méjugée cette femme. Lorsque je l'avais rencontrée pour la première fois, je pensais qu'elle était froide et insensible. Mais maintenant, je voyais qu'elle se préoccupait profondément de chacun des patients qui passaient dans la clinique.

Elle sortit ensuite, et je reportai mon attention sur Edward.

- Je le pensais vraiment tu sais, me murmura doucement Carlisle.

Je me tournai vers lui, et il me regardait intensément.

- Je crois vraiment que tu peux être la seule chose qui peut encourager Edward à aller mieux. Si tu peux lui faire voir combien sa vie vaut le coup, je pense qu'il pourrait écouter et commencer à répondre à l'aide que les gens autour de lui offre.

Je lui souris. Pouvais-je réellement avoir un tel impact ? Je ne voyais pas comment.

Peu après, une infirmière vint et me tendis un pantalon de coton noir et un tee-shirt identique, comme ceux que portait Edward. Quelque chose me disait que ça devait être les vêtements de nuit standards de la clinique. Je me levai et étreignis Carlisle, lui disait que tout irait bien. Je l'observai alors qu'il se penchait sur son fils endormi et l'embrassait tendrement sur le front. Les moments comme ça étaient précieux. A voir Carlisle, je voyais combien il aimait son fils, et le regret qu'il ressentait d'avoir autorisé la sonde. Je savais également que c'était quelque chose qui ne pouvait être évité. Je lui souris et l'étreignis de nouveau avant qu'il parte.

J'entrai dans la petite salle de bain d'Edward et me changeai rapidement, alors que j'entrai dans la chambre, je vis qu'Edward n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Les mouvements de sa poitrine alors que l'air entrait et sortait de ses poumons étaient les seules preuves qui montraient qu'il était toujours en vie. Je retirai doucement la couverture de dessous lui, prenant garde à ne pas le déranger et l'étalai sur lui. Je me glissai dessous et me déplaçai pour me coller contre lui, enveloppant mes bras autour de sa taille. Il avait vraiment perdu beaucoup de poids depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais serré dans mes bras. Je pouvais sentir chacune de ses côtes et sa colonne vertébrale. De nouvelles larmes me vinrent aux yeux. Je détestai qu'il soit ainsi. Je voulais qu'il aille mieux. Je voulais qu'il aille bien et qu'il revienne à Forks, et nous pourrions être ensemble.

Je sentis les bras d'Edward se resserrer autour de moi et je soupirai, posant ma tête contre son torse, écoutant les battements de son cœur. Ils étaient légèrement erratiques, mais Carlisle nous avait dit que ça serait un effet de sa crise cardiaque, que son cœur essayait toujours de se réparer et de fonctionner, alors cela ne m'inquiéta pas beaucoup.

Je le sentis soupirer contre mes cheveux, et j'inspirai sa douce et agréable odeur. Un mélange de cannelle et quelque chose qui me rappelait les fleurs d'une clairière. Il était ce que j'avais de plus précieux. Il était mon Edward. _Mon _Edward. Il était mien, et j'étais sienne. Ça m'amusait de sentir combien cette position était naturelle. C'était comme si nos corps étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, nous pouvions être pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre et être ensemble. Je relevai la tête pour le regarder dormir.

Il était si paisible. Aucune trace de la peine et de la douleur qu'il avait ressenti seulement quelques temps auparavant, alors évidentes sur son visage. C'était comme s'il était un adolescent normal, dormant à la maison. Mais il n'était pas un adolescent normal. Il était brisé et blessé, et je voulais être celle qui le recollerait les morceaux. Reconstruire ce qu'il avait perdu, l'aider de toutes les façons dont je pouvais.

Prenant garde au tube relié à son visage, je levai la main et fit courir doucement mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Alors que je faisais ça, un petit sourire apparut au coin de sa bouche, et je sus qu'il me disait inconsciemment de ne pas cesser. Alors je ne le fis pas. Je relevai légèrement la tête et déposai un doux et léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Le sourire sur ses lèvres s'élargit légèrement et je souris intérieurement. Peut-être que Carlisle avait raison. Peut-être que j'étais celle qui pouvait l'aider. Mais de quelle façon, je l'ignorai.

- Bella…, l'entendis-je murmurer, et je me raidis, ne quittant pas son visage des yeux.

Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés et sa respiration était toujours mesurée, montrant qu'il était toujours endormi.

- Bella…, murmura-t-il de nouveau, et je réalisai qu'il était en train de rêver.

De moi. Je ne pus retenir l'énorme sourire qui barra mon visage. De nombreuses fois, j'avais rêvé d'Edward, mais je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il rêvait. Maintenant, apparemment, c'était le cas.

Ce fut à ce moment là que je pris l'une des plus grandes décisions de ma vie.

Je décidai que j'allais faire en sorte qu'Edward aille bien. De n'importe quelle façon que je le pourrais.

* * *

review...?


	34. Chapitre 34 : For me ?

**Saving Edward**

* * *

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire provient de l'imagination de twiXlite, je ne fais que traduire sa magnifique histoire…

Bonsoir à tous !

J'ai bien cru que j'arriverai jamais à me connecter, j'y suis depuis ce matin… mais ça y est, la connexion remarche. Le point positif de l'orage de cet aprem, c'est que j'ai eu pas mal de temps pour traduire. Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, il entre dans la liste de mes préférés. Il y a un peu d'espoir, de la tendresse, de l'amour, j'ai l'impression qu'on ne les voit pas assez souvent. En même temps, c'est le début de la relation entre Edward et Bella, donc bon… il y a toujours de la souffrance et du dramatisme sous-jacents. Bref, un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup. Avec Bella qui prend un peu les choses en mains.

Enfin bon. Je ne peux bien sûr pas oublier mes remerciements pour toutes les reviews, anonymes ou non. Ça fait extrêmement plaisir, alors merci à tous.

Sinon, le prochain chapitre, mercredi, si tout va bien, et tout ira bien, donc mercredi pour la suite, avec le grand retour de Derek… il m'avait manqué, celui-là.

D'ailleurs, qui parle de Derek, parle de thérapie, qui parle de thérapie, pense à façon d'aller mieux, ce qui nous mène là où je veux en venir.

Personnellement, je n'ai jamais été moi-même dans une situation telle celle d'Edward. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'avec cette traduction, j'ai l'impression de comprendre un peu Edward. Par là, j'entends qu'Edward a énormément souffert, et il souffre encore beaucoup. Et vous connaissez le diction : « Rome ne s'est pas construite en un jour » ? Et bien là, c'est la même chose. Edward va mettre du temps à aller mieux, à vouloir aller mieux, ce n'est pas quelque chose d'évident, de se débarrasser de ses démons (s'il arrive à jamais s'en débarrasser complètement), donc voilà. Edward va mettre beaucoup de temps à aller mieux, il va y avoir les hauts, les bas, ça va être difficile. Je veux juste que vous ayez bien cela en tête avant d'attaquer un nouveau tournant de l'histoire.

Sur ce… bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! (parce que oui, il n'y a pas que des lectrices… !)

* * *

**Chapitre 34 : For me ? **

* * *

_Edward POV_

Je me réveillai le lendemain, troublé, c'est peu de le dire.

Je pouvais sentir quelque chose sur ma joue et j'oubliai momentanément ce que c'était. Levant la main, je sentis le tube, fixé sur le côté de mon visage. Je soupirai et fermai les yeux de nouveau, me souvenant des évènements de la veille. Ce fut un peu après que je réalisai qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans le lit avec moi, sa tête était pressée contre mon torse, ses bras entourant ma taille, et ses jambes enchevêtrées aux miennes, ce que je trouvai étrange. Egalement, je me demandai comment je n'avais pas remarqué cette personne dès que je m'étais réveillé, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'avait pas réveillé ? Normalement, j'avais le sommeil léger.

N'importe qui est-ce, il était recouvert par la couverture alors je la rabaissai et je sentis mon cœur se gonfler lorsque je vis Bella, allongée là, à côté de moi, sa tête blottit contre ma poitrine, et ses bras entourant ma taille. Après l'initiale révélation qu'elle était là, je me souvins qu'elle serait capable de voir combien j'avais maigri. C'était quelque chose que je ne voulais jamais qu'elle découvre, et ça me chiffonnait de penser à ce qu'elle penserait de moi maintenant. Elle était toujours endormie, et je pouvais entendre sa respiration alors qu'elle dormait, perdue dans son inconscient.

J'enroulai de nouveau mes bras autour d'elle, remerciant celui – peu importe qui était-ce – qui l'avait autorisée à rester cette nuit, et inhalant son odeur. Fraise et freesias. J'adorais sa fragrance, ça me donnait toujours une impression de sécurité. Son odeur me faisait me sentir comme chez moi, et j'adorais ça. Elle se réveilla doucement, et releva légèrement la tête, me regardant avec des yeux endormis.

- Bonjour, dit-elle, me souriant, d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Bonjour, réussis-je seulement à murmurer, à cause de la sonde.

Le tube n'était peut-être pas large, mais il affectait quand même mon élocution. Je me souvenais qu'un des médecins m'avait dit que je devrais m'entraîner à parler avec. Ça prendrait du temps avant que je puisse parler correctement. Ça voulait évidemment dire que j'allais l'avoir pendant un moment. Ce n'était pas une pensée qui me réjouissait. Je me demandai brièvement, combien de temps ça prendrait avant qu'on ne l'enlève. J'envisageai de demander à Derek, mais je connaissais sa réponse avant même de poser la question. Il dirait que ça dépendait de moi. Que j'étais le seul qui pouvait dire quand retirer la sonde, et quand je pourrais de nouveau quitter ma chambre.

- Je suppose que tu te demandes ce que je fais ici, hein ? me demanda-t-elle, s'écartant légèrement pour poser sa tête sur l'oreiller, posant une main entre sa joue et son oreiller, me dévisageant.

J'acquiesçai lentement, n'appréciant pas la sensation du tube qui bougeait légèrement en même temps. _N.B. : ne pas trop bouger_, songeai-je.

- Carlisle a réussi à convaincre le Dr. Martin de me laisser rester ici. Il lui a dit que ce serait mieux pour toi. Et je pense qu'il a raison. C'est sans aucun doute mieux pour moi en tout cas.

Je lui souris, et elle s'avança puis me donna un doux baiser.

Nous nous séparâmes, et retombâmes dans les oreillers, nous dévisageant l'un l'autre, savourant juste la présence de l'autre. J'avais l'impression que je ne l'avais pas vue depuis des semaines, pas seulement des heures.

- Est-ce que ça fait mal ? me demanda-t-elle dans un murmure. Le tube. Ça fait mal ?

Je secouai la tête.

- C'est… hum… inconfortable. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, réussis-je à dire.

C'était vrai. Ça ne faisait pas mal, mais j'étais sans arrêt conscient de sa présence.

Elle sourit légèrement, et se pencha pour m'embrasser de nouveau.

- C'est bien alors.

Elle déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres, ses douces lèvres effleurant les miennes. Mon Dieu, combien elle m'avait manqué.

A ce moment-là, quelqu'un toqua à la porte, et Bella se recula, me regardant.

- Entrez, dit-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit et une infirmière entra, portant un plateau de nourriture pour Bella, et probablement un truc à ingurgiter pour moi. Elle sourit à Bella en la regardant.

- J'ai pensé que tu aimerais un petit-déjeuner, dit-elle, posant le plateau sur la table à côté de Bella, et s'approchant ensuite de l'endroit où la machine reliée à la sonde se trouvait.

Je ne bougeai pas, ne désirant pas voir ce qu'elle faisait, mais je remarquai que Bella la regardait intensément, intriguée par ce qu'elle faisait.

- Petit-déjeuner pour lui aussi, dit l'infirmière.

Lorsqu'elle retourna de l'autre côté du lit, je la vis me regarder avec un air de compassion, alors je fermais les yeux, ne voulant pas voir cela. J'avais remarqué que Bella ne me regardait plus comme ça. Tout ce qui transperçait son expression était de l'amour. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin d'elle. Pas de compassion ou de pitié. Juste de l'amour.

Lorsqu'elle partit, Bella se tourna vers le plateau, puis vers moi.

- Ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda-t-elle, et je secouai la tête, lui indiquant de manger.

Elle se pencha et m'embrassa de nouveau avant de s'asseoir et de poser le plateau sur ses genoux. Je voyais qu'elle était mal à l'aise à l'idée de manger devant moi, mais je fermai les yeux, et pressai ma tête contre elle, heureux qu'elle soit là. La clinique avait raison à propos d'une chose : j'avais _besoin_ d'elle. J'avais besoin qu'elle soit avec moi, toujours. Elle était mon point de repère. Elle me comprenait comme personne d'autre. Mais je savais que ça ne durerait pas. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils laissent Bella rester ici, avec moi. Ils croyaient tous que c'était un chemin que j'avais besoin de parcourir seul. Peut-être qu'ils avaient raison à un certain niveau, mais je voulais, non, j'avais _besoin_ de Bella, là. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir supporter ça tout seul. Je savais que ma famille essayerait d'aider comme ils le pourraient, mais je savais aussi que ça ne suffirait pas.

Je pouvais sentir mon estomac commencer à se remplir de nouveau alors que la nourriture liquéfiée y pénétrait. C'était comme si Bella pouvait sentir mon inconfort parce qu'elle commença à faire courir une main dans mes cheveux, mangeant avec l'autre. Je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas manger devant moi, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment apprécié, connaissant mon animosité envers la nourriture, mais elle avait besoin de manger. Ces derniers jours avaient du être éprouvant pour elle également, et elle avait besoin de manger.

Je sentis Bella bouger à côté de moi, et je l'entendis poser le plateau sur la table. J'ouvris les yeux et je la vis regardant les photos qui se trouvaient sur la table. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle y vit la photo d'elle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire. Elle était si importante pour moi, et pourtant, je ne pensais pas qu'elle savait _combien_ elle était importante.

Elle se rallongea pour poser sa tête sur l'oreiller, me faisant de nouveau face, et je vis un sourire traverser son visage.

- Tu parles dans ton sommeil, tu sais, dit-elle, souriante.

Je pus sentir le sang se ruer vers mon visage et je fermai les yeux, et cachai ma tête sous la couverture, ne voulant pas entendre les choses embarrassantes ou terribles que j'avais marmonnées dans mon sommeil. Je savais que je parlais en dormant. Je le faisais depuis que j'étais petit. Maman avait toujours pensé que c'était mignon, et papa trouvait ça amusant. Carlisle, Esmé et les autres ne savaient rien de mes divagations nocturnes, puisqu'ils me laissaient généralement tranquille après que je me sois excusé pour la nuit. Si ma mémoire était bonne, Bella était la première personne à m'entendre parler pendant que je dormais depuis que mes parents m'avaient été retirés. Elle s'esclaffa, et tira la couverture pour qu'elle couvre également sa tête et elle me dévisagea.

- Tu as dit mon nom.

Son sourire s'élargit, si c'était possible, alors qu'elle me disait ça.

- J'ai dit autre chose ? demandai-je, et elle secoua la tête.

Au moins, je n'avais rien dit d'embarrassant. Elle était une très mauvaise menteuse, alors je savais qu'elle me disait la vérité. Je relâchai un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, je n'avais rien dit d'incriminant, ou quelque chose qui la ferait s'éloigner et me quitter.

Nous entendîmes un autre coup contre la porte, et Bella repoussa la couverture qui recouvrait nos têtes.

- Entrez, s'exclama-t-elle, et la porte s'ouvrit lentement.

Une tête apparut dans l'entrebâillement, incertaine, comme s'il se demandait s'il était dans la bonne chambre. C'était Michael. Je lui fis signe d'entrer et il se relaxa dès qu'il me vit, un large sourire sur son visage.

- Hé, mec.

Il s'assit en tailleur au bout de mon lit.

- Tu vas bien ? Ils nous ont dit que tu étais malade, et que ça serait mieux si tu ne voyais personne. Tu te sens mieux ?

Il n'avait pas remarqué la machine à côté de mon lit, ou la sonde qui avait disparu sous la couverture. Il ne pouvait voir la partie basse de mon visage, alors il ne pouvait voir le tube. Ou s'il le pouvait, il était très bon acteur.

Je secouai la tête et son expression devint confuse. Je m'assis lentement et son visage s'assombrit, son expression se transformant en une mine choqué.

- Oh, mec ! s'exclama-t-il. Quand c'est arrivé ?

Je pouvais voir la stupéfaction alors qu'il regardait mon visage, et suivit la sonde jusqu'à la machine auquel elle était reliée. Je me retournai et vis que le sac qui y était accroché, était vide. Je grimaçai et me retournai vers Bella, ne voulant pas penser à ça.

- Hier, lui répondit Bella, sachant que ça m'était inconfortable de parler.

Michael sursauta légèrement et son regard se porta immédiatement vers elle.

- Pardon, gloussa-t-elle, voyant qu'elle avait un peu effrayé Michael.

- Je suis désolé, je devrais me présenter. Je suis Michael. Laisse-moi deviner, tu es Bella ? s'enquit-il, tendant sa main.

Elle opina en souriant, et pris sa main. Au lieu de la serrer, il embrassa le dos de sa main, tout en me souriant, et elle s'esclaffa alors que je secouai la tête, grimaçant lorsque la sonde résista. Ouais, ces deux-là allaient bien s'entendre.

- Comment tu le sais ? demanda-t-elle, se rallongeant contre les oreillers.

- Tu plaisantes ?

Michael la fixa comme si une autre tête venait de lui pousser.

- Je pense que j'en sais plus sur toi que toi sur moi.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et Bella se pencha et m'embrassa sur le front, souriant, malgré tout un peu embarrassée que je lui ai parlé d'elle.

Je me sentis m'assoupir de nouveau alors qu'ils parlaient tous les deux. J'enroulai mes bras autour de la taille de Bella, et laissai les doux appels du sommeil me submerger alors qu'elle passait tendrement sa main dans mes cheveux. Je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter de laisser seule avec Michael. Il était quelqu'un de facile à vivre, et Bella était extraordinaire, alors je savais qu'ils n'auraient aucun mal à trouver des sujets de conversation. Surtout qu'il venait de Port Angeles, et elle de Forks.

Je me réveillai un peu après, par Bella qui me secouait doucement, appelant mon nom.

- Edward, appela-t-elle en douceur. Edward, réveille-toi, mon amour.

J'ouvris lentement les yeux et je la vis me regarder avec un sourire sur le visage. Derek était là aussi, et je réalisai qu'il était sûrement là pour une séance de thérapie.

- Hé, mon cœur.

Elle m'embrassa sur le front.

- Hé Edward, dit joyeusement Derek, du fauteuil d'où il était assis.

Il était trop joyeux. Si joyeux que je voulais le frapper.

- Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ?

Je cachai ma tête sur la couverture, ne voulant pas déjà lui parler, et Bella s'esclaffa.

- C'est plutôt drôle, hein ?

La tête de Bella apparut alors face à moi, sous la couverture. Elle rapprocha son visage suffisamment près de moi pour que je puisse sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Elle, toujours aussi doucement, posa sa tête sur ma joue, celle avec le tube, et prenait garde de ne le déranger en aucune façon.

- Tu dois lui parler, murmura-t-elle, juste assez fort pour que je l'entende. Il peut t'aider. C'est pour ça qu'il est là, pour t'aider. Parle-lui, travaille avec lui, et quand il pensera que tu es prêt, tu pourras rentrer à la maison. Si tu ne lui parles pas, alors tu resterais toujours ici. Je ne pense pas que je pourrai le supporter. J'ai besoin de toi, Edward. J'ai besoin de toi à la maison, avec moi. Je t'aime, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

Elle se recula, son visage était de nouveau face au mien. Je pouvais voir les larmes qui luisaient dans ses yeux.

- Fais-le. S'il te plait.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

- Pour moi.

Je fermai les yeux. Elle venait d'utiliser le seul argument que je savais ne pas pouvoir refuser. Le « pour moi ». Si c'était ma famille, j'aurais certainement pu refuser, mais il y avait quelque chose avec Bella, et ses grands yeux marron, m'implorant de faire ça, qui rendait impossible de lui refuser ça. Je plissai fortement les yeux, et inhalai profondément. Exhalant en un soupir, j'acquiesçai lentement. J'ouvris les yeux pour la voir me sourire tristement. Elle savait combien ça allait être dur pour moi, et je pouvais voir la fierté illuminer ses yeux. Elle n'était pas fière du fait qu'elle m'avait convaincu de faire ça, elle était fière que j'aie trouvé la force de dire oui.

Elle m'embrassa doucement, et sortis de sous la couverture, je l'imitai de près.

- Je dois partir, mon amour.

Elle n'était pas autorisée à rester lorsque j'avais une séance, c'était évident.

- Mais je reviendrai un peu plus tard, d'accord ? dit-elle, se levant du lit, mettant ses chaussures et une veste.

Je vis qu'elle portait le même ensemble que tout le monde devait porter aux pesées matinales. J'espérai qu'ils ne la prendraient pas pour une patiente, vue qu'elle était assez mince. Très ironique, moi, disant que Bella était assez mince. Elle embrassa mon front, et déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

Je la regardai partir, tout en me préparant à ce qui suivrait avec Derek. Je pouvais dire qu'il était contrarié que je sois sous sonde alimentaire, mais je n'étais pas sûr de contre qui il était le plus contrarié. Moi, pour refuser de manger, ou de lui, pour ne pas me faire progresser.

Alors que Bella fermait la porte, je me tournai vers Derek, et ne pus penser qu'à l'unique chose qui, je le savais, arriverait à me faire traverser ça.

_Pour elle._

* * *

Review… ?


	35. Chapitre 35 : Opening up

**Saving Edward

* * *

**

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire provient de l'imagination de twiXlite, je ne fais que traduire sa magnifique histoire…

Bonsoir à tous !

Wow, vous pouvez pas savoir comment je pète la forme. L'école buissonnière, ça me réussit… et les vacances dans deux jours aussi^^. Ça fait du bien de se dire ça…

Je n'arrive toujours pas à en revenir du nombre de reviews reçues pour le chapitre précédent… apparemment, la tendresse du moment vous a inspirée… Ce qui n'était pas désagréable d'ailleurs^^. Pour moi, pour Edward, pour Bella, pour tout le monde je suppose… Donc, un grand merci à tout le monde.

Sinon… le prochain chapitre, samedi. Comme d'hab. Un peu plus long que celui-ci, il me semble…

Et je crois que je continuerai les update du mercredi et samedi, malgré les vacances, parce que bon, faut que j'arrive à me motiver pour réviser mon bac de français… Bon j'ai encore longtemps devant moi, mais bon, me connaissant, je vais m'y pointer en touriste, et il faudrait que je fasse un minimum d'effort, donc, on va continuer avec les postes le mercredi et le samedi, au moins jusqu'au 8 juillet. (parce que, bien sûr, il faut que je passe mon oral le 8 juillet, et pour continuer la vaine, je sens que je vais poireauter deux ou trois heures devant la porte… ça va être merveilleux^^) Bref, vous n'en avez sûrement pas grand-chose à faire, mais moi, ça m'énerve un peu.

Enfin bon, sur ce… bonne lecture !

Rep à titi : déjà merci pour cette review… sinon, pour répondre à ta question, tu comprendras que je ne peux pas être non plus très précise, pour les autres lecteurs. Mais la réponse à ta question est non, pour les 50 premiers chapitres tout au moins. Le prologue fiche la trouille c'est sûr (j'ai frôlé l'infarctus, moi aussi^^). En tout cas, il est écrit que la suite commence six mois avant le prologue, sauf que l'auteur a précisé, quelques chapitres après qu'elle ne savait pas encore si c'était un rêve ou la réalité. Donc bon… les options restent ouvertes.

* * *

**Chapitre 35 : Opening up **

* * *

_Edward POV_

Tout en regardant Bella quitter la chambre, je me demandai dans quoi je m'étais fourré. Est-ce que j'étais déjà prêt à me confier ? A essayer de travailler sur mes problèmes ? Je le voulais, pour Bella, mais je ne savais pas vraiment si j'étais prêt. J'avais le sentiment que Derek allait me laisser gérer les choses à mon allure. Quelque chose dont j'étais soulagé, parce que j'ignorai ce que j'étais prêt à partager.

Je me tournai vers Derek pour le voir me fixer intensément. Ça commençait à m'énerver, jusqu'à ce qu'il parle.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? me demanda-t-il, et je clignai des yeux.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'aurais attendu de sa part. Je baissai les yeux vers mes mains et opinai.

- N'importe qui peut le dire. Cet air sur ton visage quand tu la regardes. C'est une totale et complète dévotion, rien d'autre.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui pour le voir me sourire. Ce n'était pas le sourire qu'il avait utilisé lors de notre première séance. C'était un sourire qui savait, qui comprenait ce que je ressentais. Je baissai les yeux et vis qu'il arborait une alliance, il y avait donc de très fortes chances pour qu'il sache effectivement ce que je ressentais pour Bella. Pour une raison inconnue, cette pensée me réconforta légèrement.

- Elle est mon tout, murmurai-je, et il acquiesça, me fixant et me souriant encore.

- Je peux le dire, répondit-il. Elle ressent la même chose pour toi, tu sais ?

Je relevai la tête vers lui.

- Tu aurais du la voir à l'hôpital après… euh… en tout cas, elle était tout le temps là. Elle refusait de te quitter sauf lorsqu'on l'y obligeait. Elle t'aime.

Je souris légèrement et il me sourit.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me parlerais pas d'elle ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

Parler avec la sonde devenait de plus en plus facile, même si tout ce que je réussissais à émettre était un son à peine plus élevé qu'un murmure.

- Et bien, comment vous êtes-vous rencontré ?

- En biologie, au lycée.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il semblait sincèrement curieux. Que ça fasse parti de son boulot, ou qu'il soit vraiment intéressé, je l'ignorai.

Je haussai les épaules.

- Présentations. Vous savez, "comment tu t'appelles", "d'où tu viens", tout ça.

- Tu as remarqué quelque chose de différent à propos de Bella ? Je veux dire, vous étiez nouveaux dans cette ville, non ? Il y a du y avoir un truc à son sujet qui l'a placée au-dessus des autres. Je veux dire, un garçon séduisant comme toi…

Je grimaçai à ce commentaire.

- Non, Edward, tu l'es. Ne prends pas ça de la mauvaise façon, parce que je suis marié, mais tu l'es. Tu es vraiment un jeune homme très séduisant.

Je le regardai et vis seulement de l'honnêteté dans son expression.

- Je suis sûr que les filles te courraient après le premier jour.

Je haussai de nouveau les épaules. En toute honnêteté, je ne me rappelai pas vraiment le premier jour au lycée, autre que la rencontre avec Bella et la première vision de ses grands yeux marron.

- J'ai raison ? demanda-t-il, sachant quelle était la réponse. Les filles se sont jetés sur toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Je souris légèrement et acquiesçai.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'a attiré chez Bella ? Il doit y avoir quelque chose de spécial. Quelque chose que tu as vu lorsque tu l'as rencontrée.

- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je franchement. Peut-être que c'était… parce que… elle m'a parlé. La première chose qu'elle m'a demandé, ce n'était pas « est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? » ou « tu es occupé vendredi ? » Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'elle voulait _me_ connaître, vous voyez ? Je veux dire, ouais, elle a peut-être commencé avec les questions typiques de « qu'est-ce que je peux bien demander au nouveau », mais c'était mieux que tout ce que j'avais eu toute la journée.

Je baissai de nouveau les yeux vers mes mains, ne me focalisant pas vraiment sur quelque chose.

- Elle m'a fait sourire, chuchotai-je, mais il entendit cette dernière partie, et son expression se modifia.

Comment je ne le savais pas, mais elle avait changé. C'était comme si ses yeux s'étaient remplis d'inquiétude, de soucis, d'intérêt.

- Et tu n'avais jamais réellement souri avant que tu la rencontres, n'est-ce pas ?

Je secouai la tête sombrement. C'était vrai. Depuis que j'avais perdu mes parents, je n'avais jamais été vraiment capable de sourire. C'était quelque chose qui me peinait. Mais il y avait quelque chose chez Bella, quelque chose qui faisait qu'il était impossible de ne pas sourire ou au moins d'avoir l'envie de sourire lorsque j'étais près d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

- Le prof a commencé à parler, dis-je, l'air de rien.

C'était vrai. Le prof avait commencé à parler à ce moment-là.

- Et lorsque tu l'as revue ? C'était quand ?

- Le lendemain. J'étais devant mon casier et elle est apparu, comme ça. Elle m'a demandé si je voulais qu'on passe notre heure de libre ensemble, et j'ai dit oui.

- Ce n'était pas quelque chose que tu faisais habituellement, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-il et je secouai la tête.

Ce mec avait visiblement bien fait son travail (*).

- Pourquoi penses-tu avoir accepté ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Je ne pouvais sincèrement pas me rappeler pourquoi j'avais dit oui. Tout ce dont je me souvenais était le désir d'être avec elle. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Peut-être le fait qu'elle était la seule fille que j'avais rencontré qui n'avait pas essayé d'obtenir quelque chose de moi. Qui s'était juste assise et qui m'avait parlé.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Où êtes-vous allés ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- On est sorti sur le terrain de sport, et on est allés s'asseoir sous un arbre. C'était bien.

Je savais qu'il n'allait pas accepter ça comme une véritable explication, alors je songeai qu'il faudrait peut-être que j'élabore un peu. Parler de Bella était l'une des seules choses qui ne me posait pas de problème. Ça semblait agréable de parler d'elle.

- Elle m'a demandé ce que je pensais de la ville. C'était agréable, de pouvoir parler de choses simples. Des choses qui n'importaient pas vraiment. Jusqu'à ce que…

Je m'interrompis.

- Jusqu'à ce que ? questionna-t-il, un air inquiet sur le visage.

- Elle… hum, elle a vu un… euh, un bandage sur mon bras, soufflai-je.

Ça, c'était dur. C'était assez difficile de lui en dire autant. Parler à Bella était sans aucun doute beaucoup plus facile que de parler à Derek. Pourquoi, je l'ignorai. Parce que je doutai qu'il me juge ; mais pour quelque raison, c'était comme ça.

- Elle m'a demandé ce qui s'est passé. Alors je lui ai dit.

- Je paris que ça a du être difficile.

J'opinai, sans le regarder.

- Elle m'a demandé pourquoi. Elle pensait que ça avait un rapport avec le déménagement. Jusqu'à ce que je lui dise que c'était à_ cause_ de moi qu'on avait déménagé.

Je soupirai.

- Je pouvais voir l'inquiétude sur son visage, mais c'était différent des autres.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'était juste comme ça. Comme si, elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour moi, en tant que personne, pas parce qu'elle avait la sensation de devoir s'inquiéter.

Je haussais encore des épaules, ne sachant pas comment l'expliquer.

- Je ne sais pas, c'était juste différent avec elle.

Je regardai l'extérieur, à travers la fenêtre, qui était parallèle à mon lit.

- Elle m'a promis de n'en parler à personne, et je l'ai crue. D'habitude, je ne l'aurais pas fait, mais il y avait quelque chose avec elle, qui me donnait confiance en elle. Peut-être parce qu'elle ne m'a pas immédiatement jugé. Pour ce que j'en sais, en tout cas.

- Bella ne semble pas être le genre de personne à juger sans connaître la personne à l'intérieur, soupira-t-il. Tu veux savoir ce que je pense ?

Je me tournai vers lui et acquiesçai légèrement.

- Je pense que tu n'as jamais parlé à personne parce que tu savais comment ils allaient réagir. Il y a toujours eu cette espèce de rejet autour de la mutilation, et c'est pourquoi tu n'en as parlé à personne. Tu savais que si tu le faisais, ce serait eux qui t'éviteraient, et non pas _toi_ qui les enverraient balader, _eux_.

Je clignai des yeux. Il avait raison.

- Et quand tu as rencontré Bella, et qu'elle a posé des questions là-dessus, elle n'a pas réagi de la même façon que tu l'aurais pensé, et ça t'a donné un petit espoir. Qu'il existait des gens qui ne jugeaient pas, juste par les impressions extérieures. Ce petit acte de Bella, t'a donné un minuscule espoir, pour croire que tout le monde ne s'érigeait pas en juge, comme tu le croyais. Je suis sur la bonne voie ?

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Michael avait raison. Ce mec était doué. J'acquiesçai et il sourit.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ça ?

- Quand je suis allé en biologie, j'ai entendu son amie l'interroger à propos d'un secret qu'elle avait. Je savais de quoi elle parlait, et je me suis sentis… je ne sais pas… trahi. Je veux dire, elle avait promis de n'en parler à personne, et jusque là, je pensais qu'elle le ferait.

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

- En fait, elle n'avait rien dit, et je l'ai entendu remettre sa copine à sa place.

Je souris à ce souvenir, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire que je lui racontais ça. Mais bon, nous ne parlions pas de choses très profondes, et j'aimais parler de Bella, alors je n'étais pas mal à l'aise, ce que recherchait certainement Derek, et je l'en remerciai silencieusement.

- Comment tu t'es senti ? demanda Derek, croisant ses mains sur ses genoux, me scrutant toujours intensément.

- Mieux, soupirai-je.

Son regard interrogateur m'indiqua qu'il voulait que j'élabore un peu.

- Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que c'était agréable de savoir que même si elle était interrogée là-dessus, elle n'a rien dit. Ça m'a donné l'impression que peut-être je… j'avais… une… amie.

Je murmurai le dernier mot et je vis le visage de Derek s'adoucir. Je secouai doucement la tête et il me sourit.

- Tu as eu beaucoup plus qu'une amie, dit-il d'un ton doux.

Je savais qu'il avait raison. J'avais gagné bien plus qu'une amie avec Bella. Je pouvais même aller jusqu'à dire que j'avais trouvé quelqu'un que je pouvais aimer.

- Quand lui as-tu parlé de tes troubles alimentaires ?

- Hum… environ une semaine après, admis-je.

A peu près. Je me souvenais de ne pas être aller en cours, mais je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir combien de temps exactement.

- Nous étions chez elle, et je le lui ai dit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais comme la sensation qu'elle devait connaître la vérité, vous voyez ? Je me sentais mal. De lui mentir.

Je haussai encore les épaules.

- Je ne pouvais plus tenir ça loin d'elle.

Je sentais les larmes me venir aux yeux, menaçant de tomber.

- Je ne pouvais plus lui mentir. Ça faisait mal.

- D'accord, je crois qu'on va en rester là pour aujourd'hui, dit-il d'un ton doux et rassurant. C'était très bien, Edward. Ça a du te demander beaucoup de t'ouvrir à moi comme tu l'as fait. Je suis fier de toi.

Il se leva et adressa une légère pression sur mon épaule avant de quitter la chambre.

Bella entra peu après qu'il soit parti. Elle s'assit à côté de moi, et entoura mes épaules de ses bras, m'entraînant dans une étreinte tendre, prenant garde à la sonde.

- Je suis si fière de toi, murmura-t-elle doucement à mon oreille.

Elle plaça un doigt sous mon menton et releva mon visage pour me regarder dans les yeux. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et un air de fierté sur le visage.

- Ça a du être difficile pour toi, et je suis extrêmement fière de toi, mon cœur.

Elle posa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Hum, hésitai-je. Bien, je suppose.

Je lui renvoyai un sourire.

Elle s'allongea et enroula ses bras autour de ma taille, se blottissant à côté de moi. Je m'allongeai également pour me trouver à côté d'elle. J'enfonçai ma tête dans ses douces boucles brunes, et inspirai la fragrance de fraises que j'aimais tant. Elle gloussa, et je ne pus retenir un sourire. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait avec cette fille, mais elle avait une sorte de pouvoir sur moi. Un pouvoir qui ne pouvait m'empêcher de sourire auprès d'elle. Lorsqu'elle était alentour, rien d'autre ne comptait. C'était juste elle et moi. Edward et Bella. Bella et Edward. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Et je trouvai ça bien.

J'ai du m'endormir, parce que la chose suivante que j'entendis fut un coup donné à la porte. J'ouvris les yeux, encore groggy, et je vis que Bella était également endormie à côté de moi, ses bras entourant toujours ma taille comme si c'était sa bouée de sauvetage. On toqua de nouveau.

- Entrez, indiquai-je aussi fort que je le pouvais, et la porte s'ouvrit lentement.

C'était une infirmière avec un plateau de nourriture pour Bella.

- Oh désolée, dit-elle, posant le plateau sur la table à côté de mon lit. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. J'apportais juste le déjeuner pour la jeune fille.

Je reposai ma tête contre l'oreiller et fermai les yeux alors qu'elle faisait le tour du lit pour venir à côté de moi. Je sentis ses doigts sur ma joue et je sursautai légèrement, essayant de m'écarter de son toucher.

- Tout va bien. Je vérifie juste que tout est toujours en place. Inutile de s'inquiéter.

Elle se détourna et je l'entendis trafiquer un truc avec la machine à côté de mon lit. Elle changeait le sac terminé, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait pas que Bella qui avait à manger. Je ne pus retenir l'air renfrogné qui traversa mon visage. Je n'avais toujours pas pardonné cet endroit de m'avoir attaché à ce truc.

- On y est. Tout est en ordre maintenant.

Elle me sourit et quitta la chambre.

_Espèce de peau de vache condescendante,_ fut la seule pensée qui me vint à l'esprit avant que Bella ne commence à se réveiller. Je la regardai ouvrir les yeux, s'habituant à ce qui l'entourait. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et sourit. Je ne pus retenir le petit sourire qui étira mes lèvres.

- L'infirmière t'a apporté à manger, l'informai-je, indiquant le plateau du menton.

Me donnant un doux baiser, elle s'assit lentement et posa le plateau sur ses genoux. Elle me lança un regard qui disait « tu es sûr que ça va ? », et j'opinai, lui signalant que oui. Elle commença à manger lentement, et je fermai les yeux, savourant simplement sa présence.

Quand elle eut fini, elle reposa le plateau sur la table, et se tortilla dans le lit, remontant la couverture jusqu'au menton, et me sourit. Elle s'étendit, et remonta encore la couverture jusqu'à mon oreille, et elle passa ses bras en dessous, enveloppant de nouveau ma taille de ses bras. Je fronçai les sourcils, d'un air moqueur, mais ne bougeai pas la couverture.

- Je suis vraiment fière de toi, tu sais, marmonna-t-elle contre ma poitrine alors qu'elle pressait son oreille là où se trouvait mon cœur. C'était vraiment courageux de ta part de parler à Derek.

Je répondis en embrassant le sommet de son crâne, et l'entourais de mes bras, l'amenant aussi près de moi que je le pouvais sans me faire mal aux côtes. Je soupirai et enfouis ma tête dans ses cheveux, entendant un autre esclaffement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? m'enquis-je, en le regardant.

- Rien, répondit-elle, me souriant. C'est juste extrêmement adorable quand tu fais ça.

Elle gloussa de nouveau et je lui souris. Elle était si franche, et je savais que ça allait lui causer des problèmes un jour. Elle me regarda encore, après qu'elle eut fini de rire. Elle posa une main sur ma joue, faisant attention au tube.

- Rendors-toi, mon amour, murmura-t-elle, en embrassant mon menton.

Avant qu'elle puisse bouger la tête, je baissai la mienne et lui donnai un véritable, passionné et profond baiser.

Le brisant, je reposai ma tête contre l'oreiller et soupirai. Je l'entendis faire de même, sauf qu'à la place de l'oreiller, c'était mon torse. Je ne voulais pas que ce moment s'achève. Moi et Bella. Oui, nous étions peut-être dans une clinique, mais pour l'instant, c'était juste nous deux, dans notre petite bulle, que personne ne pouvait briser.

Et c'était agréable.

* * *

(*) je crois plutôt utile de préciser que « homework » est utilisé ici…

* * *

review… ?


	36. Chapitre 36 : Family Time

**Saving Edward**

* * *

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire provient de l'imagination de twiXlite, je ne fais que traduire sa magnifique histoire…

Bonsoir à tous !

Wow, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu à traduire un chapitre de cette longueur, d'ailleurs, je me demande si c'est pas un des plus longs. Ça me manquait, d'un côté. Les précédents étaient plus joyeux, mais plus courts… à croire que le tragique est plus inspirant^^. Quoique, la tendresse et un peu de joie et de légèreté devait vous plaire, puisqu'on presque battu tous les records pour les derniers chapitres… Plusieurs m'en ont fait la remarque, et croyez bien que ça ne m'a pas échappé non plus, les 1000 reviews approchent, et il reste encore 15 chapitres… J'ai un peu de mal à réaliser je crois^^. Bref, un grand merci à tous.

Un truc que je dois à tout prix vous dire, c'est que j'adore les vacances. Elles viennent juste de commencer, mais ça fait trop plaisir. D'ailleurs, hier, on s'est fait pratiquement (euh non… à la réflexion, même pas pratiquement, complètement…) viré du lycée à 11h, parce que soi-disant, les 1ères et termi faisaient trop de grabuge… Je veux bien que les termi aient poussé le bouchon avec la mousse à raser dans NOTRE couloir, mais nous, au moins, on faisait pas la chenille dans tout le lycée comme ceux de l'année dernière… Et comme on avait pas eu nos listes pour le bac de français, notre prof et nous avons du négocier – c'est bien la première fois de ma vie que je vais quémander des cours^^ - pour pouvoir avoir cours vendredi aprem et avoir nos fameuses listes… Les profs et les surveillants, ils arrivaient pas à croire que la direction nous vire comme ça^^. C'était déjà pas mal de les avoir de notre côté… Bref, j'ai encore une fois raconté ma vie, mais vous devez y être habitué, depuis le temps^^.

Tout ça pour dire que j'adore les vacances. On n'a jamais inventé rien de mieux que ça…

Une citation de Elbert Hubard que j'adore :

« Personne n'a autant besoin de vacances que celui qui vient d'en prendre. »

ça, c'est toute ma philosophie.

Enfin bon, revenons au chapitre. Y a un moment dans ce chapitre, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver quand j'étais petite et que mes frère et sœurs faisaient leur petite crise de jalousie à mon égard… Plutôt drôle, dans un sens^^. Mais bon, le reste c'est pas trop la joie. On quitte la tendresse et les moments précédents. Mais bon, comme l'a fait remarqué quelqu'un (je sais plus trop qui^^) il faut toujours une période basse avant de remonter la pente…

Sinon, je viens tout juste de voir une review de « ' », au sujet du chapitre 15, un POV Bella d'après mes souvenirs, où Edward vient juste de se faire emmener par l'ambulance, et j'avais eu un soucis par rapport à une phrase. Merci pour ton aide, mais tu sais, le traducteur google^^, il est à y regarder de très très loin… Les autres autres traducteurs, un peu moins, mais bon^^. Je préfère tout au feeling, au vocabulaire souvent utilisé par l'auteur et que je commence à connaître (serait temps^^), et le dico wordreference, et un autre argotique pour les autres expressions^^, cas où. Mais pour sûr que dans le sens, ça veut dire ça, un endroit où les ambulances arrivent… sauf que je n'arrive toujours pas à trouver l'équivalent français, après ça fait soit aéroport ou port^^. Bref, merci quand même…

En réponse à phika17 (merci pour tes reviews à chaque chapitre !), et peut-être à d'autre qui se pose la question sans oser la demander, il n'y aura pas de « rapprochement affectif » au sens sexuel du terme (wow, est-ce que je viens vraiment de dire ça ?) entre Edward et Bella… L'auteur l'a précisé dans ce qui sera notre prochain chapitre à nous, et on va en parler de temps en temps, Edward est dans un état un peu trop fragile pour songer réellement au rapprochement physique d'une relation, et Bella le sait. Et puis bon, je sais pas vous, mais moi, m'envoyer en l'air dans une clinique, ça n'a jamais fait parti de mes fantasmes^^. J'espère que pour mon copain non plus, je crois pas que je cèderai^^.

Donc, en gros, pas de lemme, ni de lemon dans Saving… Mais par contre, il faudra s'y attendre pour Alive, même si c'est dans un moment…

A Alexe : euh… sans vouloir être présomptueuse, j'ai toujours grand plaisir à répondre aux questions… quand on me les pose. J'ai recherché dans les anciennes reviews, et je n'ai pas trouvé, donc, je serais ravie de répondre à tes questions, tu n'as qu'à me les reposer…

Sinon, le prochain chapitre, comme d'hab, mercredi.

Voilà, voilà, en espérant ne pas vous avoir trop ennuyée avec mon blabla, désolée si c'est le cas, je suis une incorrigible bavarde… Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 36 : Family Time **

* * *

_Bella POV_

Durant les semaines qui suivirent cette séance avec Derek, Edward commença à progresser. Il prenait un peu de poids, et même s'il avait toujours la sonde, c'était un bon signe. Il s'ouvrit un petit à petit à Derek, mais malheureusement, il n'avait divulgué encore aucune réelle information à propos de son passé et des raisons derrière son comportement destructeur. Ça ne m'inquiétait pas trop, parce qu'après tout, Edward avait passé des années à tout dissimuler à tout le monde, alors qu'il parle de tout et n'importe quoi était un progrès de sa part, même si ce n'était pas énorme. J'avais l'espoir qu'il puisse parler de quelque chose d'important, bientôt. Tout ce que nous pouvions faire, c'était attendre, et espérer que Derek gagnerait suffisamment sa confiance pour que cela puisse se faire.

Le Dr. Martin m'avait dit que je pourrai rester à la clinique jusqu'à ce qu'Edward ait fait assez de progrès pour être capable de continuer à progresser sans moi, ici. Elle était catégorique là-dessus, parce qu'elle avait le sentiment qu'il avait besoin de devenir indépendant. Même si l'idée d'être séparée d'Edward me faisait mal, je savais qu'elle avait raison ; et quand le moment viendrait, je quitterai la clinique et donnerai à Edward la chance de pouvoir se rétablir seul. C'était quelque chose dont Edward avait besoin, même je savais qu'il détesterait cette idée, au début. Nous ne lui avions pas encore parlé de cela, parce qu'il était toujours assez fragile, et nous ne savions pas comment il prendrait la nouvelle.

Après avoir eu la sonde pendant trois semaines, Edward avait pris suffisamment de poids et gagnait assez de force pour l'enlever. J'étais optimiste là-dessus, ça voulait dire qu'Edward pouvait commencer à reconstruire sa relation vis-à-vis de la nourriture. Ça voulait dire qu'il pouvait commencer à s'occuper du côté physique de ses problèmes.

Malheureusement, cet espoir fut de courte durée. Edward refusait toujours de manger, il avait développé une profonde frayeur envers la nourriture. Il refusait d'avoir affaire à quoique ce soit concernant la nourriture. Pour mon grand désarroi, on lui a remis la sonde. Ça me faisait mal de l'avoir vu faire tant de progrès, pour en revenir, à ce qu'il semblait, plusieurs pas en arrière. La sonde était différente cette fois. Au lieu d'être constamment rattaché à la machine, et confiné dans sa chambre, les médecins ou infirmières pouvaient connecter ou déconnecter la sonde quand il en avait besoin. Ça voulait dire qu'il pouvait sortir, et regagner un semblant d'indépendance. Quelque chose dont je pouvais voir qu'il était heureux, puisqu'il détestait être coincé dans son lit. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander combien de temps cela durerait, cette fois-ci. Parfois, Edward était trop têtu pour son propre bien.

Nous continuions d'étudier. Parce que je restai ici avec Edward, j'étais autorisée à le joindre dans les cours qu'offrait la clinique. Je supposais que ç'avait un peu l'allure d'un pensionnat. J'en étais contente, parce que s'il n'y avait pas ça ici, je n'aurais pas eu d'autre choix que de retourner à Forks pour finir le lycée. Mais avec tant d'adolescents qui allaient et venaient tout le temps, on devait s'y attendre.

Je passai une grande partie de mon temps avec Edward, sauf lorsqu'il passait une heure ou deux en thérapie avec Derek, ça dépendait de son humeur. Derek avait été très enthousiaste de prendre Edward sous son aile, il avait le sentiment qu'une séance quotidienne pour les premières semaines serait nécessaire ; simplement pour qu'Edward s'habitue à lui parler. De ce que je voyais, ça semblait aider.

Sa famille venait le voir aussi souvent que possible. Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie ne pouvaient venir que les week-ends, à cause du lycée. Et Carlisle et Esmé ne pouvaient venir que lorsque leur travail le leur permettait. Esmé avait eu une véritable avalanche de clients qui désiraient qu'elle réaménage leur maison, ce qui lui laissait très peu de temps libre. Carlisle n'était pas mieux loti. Il y avait eu une augmentation du nombre d'accident de la route, dernièrement, ce qui signifiait qu'il était constamment appelé au travail. Quelque chose qui le frustrait. Même s'il adorait son travail, il voulait pouvoir venir voir Edward plus souvent qu'il n'en avait l'occasion.

Nous avions tous l'espoir qu'Edward réponde bien au traitement et sorte bientôt. Pendant un court moment, j'avais pensé que ça serait vraiment possible. Mais malheureusement, la réticence d'Edward à faire de nouveau confiance à la nourriture déjouait cet espoir. Je continuai à me dire qu'il allait s'en sortir. Il avait besoin d'aller pas à pas, c'était tout. J'attendrai qu'il fasse des progrès de son initiative. Lorsqu'on en venait à Edward, je ferai tout ce qu'on me demanderait.

Il y avait quelques patients ici, que je commençai à très bien connaître. Je devins rapidement amie avec Michael. C'était un garçon très sympa, qui était clairement très énergique, et qui adorait s'amuser. Mais ses yeux semblaient refléter une certaine tristesse, qui en montrait bien plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Il m'avait dit pourquoi il était ici, et parlé de son passé. Il pensait que c'était génial que je sois autorisée à rester. Il m'avait également dit que j'étais la seule parente ou amie qui en avait eu le droit. Il en était heureux parce qu'il avait réalisé qu'Edward avait besoin de moi. Il avait vite vu que j'avais besoin d'Edward, moi aussi. Il était incroyablement perspicace.

J'avais également rencontré une fille, appelée Claire. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle n'avait rencontré Edward qu'une fois, mais qu'elle l'avait tout de suite apprécié. Au départ, je me méfiai un peu d'elle, me demandant si je devrais garder un œil sur elle. Mais elle avait très vite commencé à me parler de son petit copain, Quil. Je devinai immédiatement qu'elle en était amoureuse, et qu'elle avait vu Edward comme un ami ; mon initiale hostilité s'était très rapidement évanouie. Elle trouvait que ce que je faisais pour Edward était stupéfiant, mettre ma vie de côté pour que je puisse le voir. Elle m'avait demandé comment j'étais capable de faire ça. Et je lui ai dit la vérité.

- Edward est ma vie, désormais, lui ai-je dit sincèrement.

Il l'était, et rien n'allait changer ça, ou me le retirer. Un immense sourire avait envahi son visage, ce qui me rappelait Alice lorsque quelqu'un mentionnait le shopping. Heureusement, elle n'était pas aussi hyperactive qu'Alice. Même si elle semblait assez heureuse, comme pour Michael, il y avait beaucoup de choses sur lesquelles elle avait besoin de travailler. Son petit copain venait la voir aussi souvent que possible. Il vivait à Seattle, alors ce n'était pas très difficile pour lui de venir à la clinique. Je pouvais voir la véritable dévotion qu'il avait pour elle, lorsqu'il était avec elle.

Il était ici, en ce moment. Ils étaient assis dans un coin de la salle de loisirs, discutant, échangeant occasionnellement de chastes baisers. Edward était avec Derek, alors j'avais accompagné Michael dans la plus grande salle de loisirs.

- C'est à ça que vous ressemblez, toi et Edward, tu sais ? me dit Michael, avec un sourire espiègle, en indiquant Claire et Quil du menton.

Ils discutaient, leur front se touchant. C'était adorable à voir. Une amourette, comme beaucoup d'adulte appelle ça. Mais ces deux-là seraient ensembles pour toujours, on pouvait le voir. Je me retournai vers Michael ; il arborait un léger air triste.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? lui demandai-je, posant une main sur la sienne.

- C'est juste que, je vous vois, Edward et toi ensemble, et Claire et Quil, et je me demande juste si j'aurais jamais quelque chose comme ça.

Il semblait si triste et perdu.

- Bien sûr que oui, Michael.

Je relevai son menton.

- Hors d'ici, il y a quelqu'un pour toi, et tu la trouveras. Tu la trouveras, Michael. Ne doute jamais de ça.

Il me sourit, semblant trouver du réconfort dans mes mots.

- Merci, Bells, murmura-t-il.

Je me penchai pour l'éteindre, caressant son dos d'un geste amical.

Me détachant de lui, je vis Edward passer la porte, et je ne pus retenir le sourire qui traversa mon visage. Michael se tourna pour le regarder, et il roula des yeux alors qu'il se retournait vers moi. Je lui une petite tape sur le bras alors que je me levai pour embrasser Edward.

- Comment ça s'est passé ? lui demandai-je, plongeant dans ces magnifiques yeux verts qui me coupait toujours le souffle et accélérait mon cœur.

- C'était bien, dit-il, s'asseyant sur le canapé sur lequel je me trouvai un moment plus tôt, et me poussant sur ses genoux dans le même mouvement.

Je m'assis sur le coussin qui se trouvait entre sa jambe et l'accoudoir, ne voulant pas lui faire mal. Il était encore très mince, trop de pression ou de poids pouvait lui faire mal et avoir un tas de dommages involontaires.

- Derek a prévu une session familiale, souffla-t-il, en regardant ma main, qu'il caressait avec son pouce.

- Ça te convient ? demandai-je, repoussant ses cheveux de ses yeux, et laissant ma main à l'arrière de son crâne.

- Je pense, murmura-t-il, incertain. Je pense que ça peut être bien. Peut-être.

- Derek ne l'aurait pas suggéré, s'il pensait que tu n'étais pas prêt, lui dis-je, et il acquiesça.

Ses yeux se perdirent un peu, et je sus qu'il avait plongé dans sa bulle. Je l'en sortis rapidement en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il revint à lui et me sourit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, mon amour. Quand est-ce qu'il pense faire ça ?

- Demain, soupira-t-il. Apparemment, il a déjà appelé mes parents, et ils sont d'accord. Ils pensent que c'est mieux de faire ça assez vite (*). On dit toujours que la première est la plus importante.

Nous nous tournâmes vers Michael, qui opina silencieusement.

Nous retournâmes dans la chambre d'Edward, et nous nous allongeâmes sur le lit d'Edward, savourant la présence de l'autre.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, mais après un moment, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Regardant l'heure, nous savions qu'il s'agissait de l'infirmière qui amenait un plateau pour moi, et un sac de nourriture liquéfiée pour Edward. Je savais qu'il détestait ça, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment grand-chose qu'il puisse faire contre ça. A moins qu'il ne mange des aliments solides. Je commençai à manger mon déjeuner alors que l'infirmière reliait Edward à la machine qui amenait le liquide dans son organisme. Je savais qu'il détestait ça, mais c'était nécessaire jusqu'à ce qu'il reconstruise sa confiance en la nourriture.

Nous restâmes dans la chambre d'Edward pour le reste de la journée, discutant simplement à propos de choses et d'autres. C'était une de ces conversations futiles qui restaient pour toujours dans votre mémoire. Je ne voulais pas oublier un seul moment avec Edward. Nous fûmes simplement interrompus par l'infirmière qui m'apporta à manger, et qui changea le sac de la machine, et y rattacha de nouveau Edward, revenant une demi-heure plus tard pour le déconnecter. Nous avons du nous endormir peu après, parce que je ne me souvins pas vraiment d'avoir discuter avec lui après que j'eus fini de manger.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai, Edward était parti. C'était normal, à présent, puisque depuis qu'il était détaché de la pompe, il devait se lever tous les matins pour la pesée. Je savais que c'était nécessaire, mais chaque matin, je me réveillai sans Edward. Me réveiller avec sa chaleur, et sa délicieuse odeur, me manquait. C'était juste quelque chose avec laquelle je devais faire, cela signifiait qu'Edward allait aller mieux.

Sachant qu'il n'y aurait aucune chance pour que je me rendorme, je roulai hors du lit et allai prendre une douche. La sensation de l'eau chaude glissant sur ma peau était agréable. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander comment cette journée allait tourner. Edward m'avait dit que Derek avait organisé une session familiale, et vu que je représentais une large part de la vie, je serais là également. Essayant de ne pas trop m'attarder là-dessus, je sortis de la douche, me séchai, et m'habillai. Je sortis de la douche et trouvai Edward étendu sur son lit, les yeux fermés. Je m'assis sur le lit, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent, brillants dans la lueur du matin.

- Alors ? m'enquis-je alors qu'il s'asseyait.

- Plus trois kilos. (**)

Il me regarda d'un air appréhensif. Je lui souris légèrement.

- C'est bien, mon amour.

Je l'entourai de mes bras.

- Chaque jour que tu gagnes un peu plus de poids, au plus près tu sortiras d'ici.

- Ouais, je sais. C'est juste…

Il s'interrompit, et fit courir un de ses mains dans ses cheveux, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

- Quoi ? demandai-je, tournant son visage vers moi.

- Je ne sais pas.

Il reposa sa main sur ses genoux, et fixa ses mains.

- Je ne sais pas.

Je relevai son visage pour qu'il me regarde. Je déposai un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, et le fixai de nouveau.

- C'est une bonne chose, lui dis-je presque sévèrement, et il sourit légèrement. Dis-le.

- C'est une bonne chose, murmura-t-il.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue.

- Maintenant, à la douche.

Il s'esclaffa et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il doutait beaucoup de lui ces derniers jours, et ça me rendait anxieuse. Je voulais qu'il voie combien il pouvait être fort. Je devais juste trouver une manière de le lui montrer. Je devrais parler de ceci à Derek, un peu plus tard.

Alors qu'Edward sortait de la douche, l'infirmière avait emmené mon plateau, et attendait Edward, pour qu'elle puisse le relier à la machine. Il ronchonna un peu, mais s'assit sur le lit malgré tout. Il détestait vraiment cette machine. J'étais surprise qu'elle soit toujours en un seul morceau, pour être honnête. J'étais sûre que s'il l'avait cassée, Edward aurait été capable de faire passer ça pour un accident. Cette pensée me fit sourire.

Bientôt, Jude vint nous prévenir que Derek était prêt à nous recevoir dans son bureau. Je n'ai jamais été dans son bureau auparavant. Depuis que j'étais ici, Derek avait pris pour habitude de venir dans la chambre d'Edward pour ses séances, pour lui donner un sentiment de sécurité, m'avait-il dit. Mais étant donné que c'était une session familiale, l'espace du bureau de Derek était plus recommandé que la chambre d'Edward.

Nous suivîmes Jude le long du couloir, et elle nous laissa à l'extérieur du bureau. Elle nous sourit d'un air encourageant alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Edward resta immobile avant d'entrer, un air inquiet sur le visage. Il doutait encore de lui. Je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux. Cela allait probablement être une des seules fois où il pourrait réellement dire à sa famille ce qu'il ressentait, et il n'y avait aucune chance pour que je le laisse faire marche arrière maintenant.

- Edward.

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et le forçai à me regarder.

- Tu peux le faire, lui dis-je, mais je pouvais voir grâce à la lueur dans ses yeux, qu'il ne me croyait pas. Tu _peux_ le faire, d'accord ? Tu n'as rien à t'inquiéter. Ils t'aimeront toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. D'accord ?

Il essaya d'acquiescer, mais mes mains entouraient si étroitement son visage qu'il ne pouvait pas. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassai.

Je le regardai, souris, et serrai sa main, d'une pression rassurante. Il me sourit en retour, et nous ouvrîmes la porte.

Sa famille était déjà là, à nous attendre, et ils se tournèrent tous vers nous alors que nous traversions la porte. Je lâchai la main d'Edward alors qu'ils venaient tous l'étreindre, Emmett également. Après avoir étreint Edward, Esmé et Carlisle vinrent vers moi, et me serrèrent contre eux, murmurant des remerciements à mon oreille. Je leur souris.

- Très bien.

Derek se redressa de là où il était appuyé à son bureau.

- Si vous voulez bien tous vous asseoir.

Je jetai un œil alentour et vis qu'il y avait huit fauteuils dans la pièce, placés en demi-cercle.

- L'endroit où on s'assoit à une importance ? demanda Emmett, en regardant Derek.

Derek le regarda dans les yeux.

- Probablement, répondit-il, d'un ton sérieux.

Nous allâmes tous nous asseoir. Edward s'installa dans un fauteuil au bout du demi-cercle, le plus près de la fenêtre. Je m'assis à côté de lui, et nous regardâmes les autres s'asseoir. Derek nous observait tous, essayant de glaner quelques réponses de notre langage corporel.

- Qui commence ? demanda Emmett, lorsque nous fûmes tous assis, nous observant tour à tour.

- Pourquoi pas toi, Emmett ? répliqua Derek, appuyé contre son bureau, où il se trouvait un moment plus tôt, fixant intensément Emmett.

- Hum, d'accord.

Emmett semblait un peu agité.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez que je dise.

- La première chose qui te viens à l'esprit.

Derek se tourna vers Edward.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Edward, par rapport à la dernière fois où tu l'as vu ?

- Et bien, hum, il semble aller mieux, répondit Emmett, peu sûr de ce que voulait dire Derek. Je veux dire, il _semble_ mieux que ce qu'il était.

Il détailla Edward de haut en bas.

- Mais c'est sûrement parce qu'il doit manger maintenant. Il n'a pas le choix.

Ce commentaire sembla piquer l'intérêt de Derek.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- Et bien, ici, il n'a pas le choix de manger ou non. Il y est _obligé_. Mais à la maison… ce n'était pas le cas. Ça me fait juste penser, qu'est-ce qui se passera quand il partira d'ici ?

La voix d'Emmett sembla baisser d'intensité lorsqu'il dit la dernière partie. Je vis Edward rouler des yeux à l'adresse de son frère.

- Tu penses que lorsque Edward sortira, il retournera à ses anciennes habitudes ? lui demanda Derek.

- Et bien, c'est une possibilité qu'il le fasse.

Emmett jeta un coup d'oeil à Edward.

- Je veux dire, sans personne pour le surveiller tout le temps, personne ne peut dire ce qu'il fera. Qui saura ce qu'il va faire en sortant d'ici.

- Emmett ! siffla Rosalie à l'adresse de son frère.

- Non, Rose ! répliqua Emmett. Il nous a dit d'être honnête, et je le suis. On ne sait pas ce qui se passera quand Edward sortira d'ici. Alors arrête de prétendre que c'est le cas.

- Emmett, calme-toi ! l'avertit Carlisle. Ce n'est pas le moment de laisser ta colère te submerger.

- Emmett marque un point, Papa.

C'était Jasper qui avait parlé cette fois-ci.

- Nous ne savons pas ce qui va se passer lorsque Edward va sortir d'ici. Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait s'y préparer. Je veux dire, il a réussi à nous tromper pendant Dieu sait combien de temps avant qu'on ne découvre ce qui se passait. Qui dit qu'il n'essaiera pas de nouveau ?

- Merci ! dit Emmett, il s'avachit sur son fauteuil.

- Vous devez tous les deux faire un peu confiance à Edward ! s'exclama Alice. Je veux dire, vous avez entendu qu'il allait mieux. Comment pouvez-vous savoir ce qu'il va faire…

- Exactement, Alice ! coupa Emmett, se redressant de nouveau sur sa chaise. On ne sait _pas_ ce qu'il va se passer.

Il regarda de nouveau Edward, qui fixait la sol à présent, les mâchoires serrées.

- Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme s'il accueillait le traitement à bras ouverts, si ? Regardez, il a toujours ce putain de tube collé au visage !

- Emmett, intervint Carlisle, le réprimandant apparemment pour son langage.

- Non, papa !

Emmett était en colère à présent.

- Il est toujours forcé à manger ! Il n'a pas vraiment l'air d'être en phase avec le traitement, si ?

- Emmett, calme-toi ! siffla Rosalie. T'énerver ne va aider en rien.

- Il semble que rien ne peut aider, hein ? répliqua furieusement Emmett à Rosalie. Tu veux savoir ce que je pense vraiment ? Je crois qu'Edward va rester ici un bon bout de temps. Qui sait quand il sortira d'ici. Peut-être que ça n'arrivera pas !

- Emmett ! s'écria Alice. Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille !?

- Pourquoi ne le pourrai-je pas ? rétorqua Emmett, presque en criant.

Je ne prêtai pas vraiment attention à ce qui se disait d'autre. Tout ce que je remarquai, c'était Edward, qui tourna son fauteuil, et qui se mit debout face à la fenêtre. Il était là, les mâchoires tendues, ses mains serrées en poings. Il détestait voir sa famille se disputer, et je pouvais dire qu'il essayait de combattre les larmes.

- Ça suffit, reprenez-vous, (***) intervint Derek. Au lieu de vous disputer, regardez où se trouve Edward.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui alors qu'il fixait l'extérieur.

* * *

_Edward POV_

Ça suffit, reprenez-vous, entendis-je Derek dire à ma famille, qui se disputait.

Je n'arrivais pas à le supporter, lorsqu'ils faisaient ça. Généralement, lorsque les disputes commençaient, je m'esquivai aussi vite que possible.

Au lieu de vous disputer, regardez où se trouve Edward.

_Génial ! Maintenant, ils vont tous me regarder._

Vous voyez où il est ? Edward ?

Je tournai la tête vers lui lentement.

Tu fais ça souvent ? Essayer de disparaître lorsque les disputes commencent ?

Je me retournai vers la fenêtre et acquiesçai lentement.

- Bien sûr que oui ! s'exclama Emmett. Il a toujours été le plus _parfait_.

- Que veux-tu dire par là, Emmett ? demanda Derek à mon frère hostile.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'Edward ne peut jamais rien faire de pas bien, répliqua Emmett.

- Emmett, ce n'est pas entièrement vrai, hein ? intervint Jasper, et je me tournai vers eux. S'il n'avait jamais rien fait de mal, nous ne serions pas assis là, n'est-ce pas ?

Emmett ne lui répondit pas.

- Je veux dire, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a toujours été quelqu'un de discret que ça veut dire qu'il n'a jamais rien fait de mal.

- Bien, dit Derek, lentement. Est-ce que Edward demandait beaucoup d'attention et de temps avant que vous ne découvriez ses troubles alimentaires et la mutilation ?

- Je ne sais pas, marmonna Carlisle. Je veux dire, il a toujours été un enfant discret.

- Oui, concorda Rosalie. La plupart du temps, on ne remarquait pas vraiment qu'il était là.

- Ah, dit Derek, pointant un doigt vers Rosalie. Tu y es.

Rosalie paraissait confuse.

« La plupart du temps, on ne remarquait pas vraiment qu'il était là. » Tout est dit. Mais laisse-moi deviner. Après que tout le monde ait découvert ceci, il était tout le temps surveillé, n'est-ce pas ?

Rosalie opina.

- Maintenant, vous voyez, ce qui est à considérer ici est, qu'Edward ait ou non développé ces troubles s'il avait été plus remarqué lorsqu'il était jeune. Vous savez, avoir quelqu'un avec qui discuter. Ça aurait pu aider à prévenir cela.

- Est-ce que vous êtes en train de nous accuser ? s'exclama Emmett, et je roulai des yeux.

Il laissa échapper un souffle, et je me tournai pour le voir me fixer.

- Non, ce que je dis, c'est que nous pouvons peut-être commencer à rectifier cette erreur, à présent, expliqua Derek. Ce que j'essaie de faire est d'inciter Edward à dépendre de vous émotionnellement, comme une famille, ou alors il redeviendra aussi impuissant et isolé que maintenant.

Derek me regarda et porta de nouveau son regard vers ma famille.

- Alors… dans nos prochaines séances, je veux aider Edward et vous-mêmes à comprendre les sentiments et les émotions qu'il cache derrière sa dénutrition et la mutilation.

Je les détaillai tous. Aucun d'eux n'avait la moindre idée de quoi faire.

Emmett avait la tête plongée entre ses doigts. C'était comme s'il essayait de retenir les larmes que les mots de Derek avaient déclenché.

- C'est ma faute, grommela-t-il faiblement, tirant sur ses cheveux, d'une manière qui semblait douloureuse.

- Emmett, Alice posa une main sur son épaule. Personne ne te reproche rien.

- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je suis désolé. C'est mon p'tit frère. Je n'arrive pas à supporter de le voir comme ça.

Emmett leva les yeux vers moi, un air de détresse sur la visage.

- Je suis désolé, Edward. Je t'aime, Eddie. Vraiment.

Derek me regardait à présent.

- Qu'est-ce que ça te fait ressentir Edward ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Je me détournai de ma famille sanglotante.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir réellement savoir.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Parce que… parce que… je déteste ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu détestes ?

Il semblait inquiet.

- S'attendre à quelque chose.

Je sentais les larmes me venir aux yeux.

- Je déteste m'attendre à quelque chose ou vouloir quoique ce soit. Parce que vouloir quelque chose signifie que… que… tu ne l'auras jamais ou… ou que quand tu l'auras, on te l'enlèvera. On te laissera avec rien.

Les larmes qui menaçaient de couler tombèrent sur mes joues, alors que je me rappelai la douleur que j'avais ressentie lorsque mes parents m'avaient été retirés.

- Alors que si tu n'attends rien, tu ne peux jamais être déçu.

- Attendre quoi ?

Je haussai les épaules.

- L'amour, peut-être ? Le réconfort ? Des gens à qui te raccrocher ou être proche ?

Je haussai encore des épaules, secouant la tête légèrement. Je ne pouvais plus supporter ça. Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

- Peut-être que ça n'a aucun rapport avec les Cullen ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? répliquai-je rapidement.

Trop rapidement.

- Je veux dire, ça peut être lié à autre chose, dit-il lentement, comme s'il s'approchait précautionneusement d'un territoire encore inexploré. Comme tes parents, peut-être ?

Je secouai la tête violemment, lui indiquant que je n'avais pas envie de parler de ça à ce moment.

- D'accord. Tout va bien, nous n'avons pas à parler de ça aujourd'hui.

Je me tournai vers lui, le remerciant silencieusement. Il acquiesça une fois dans ma direction.

- Bien, nous avons presque terminé cette séance, mais dans les prochaines, je prévois d'explorer comment vous interagissez tous en tant que famille. Comme un groupe, expliqua-t-il alors que je me retournai pour regarder l'extérieur, pour voir ce qui s'y passait.

Pas comme s'il s'y passait grand-chose. Il y avait quelques oiseaux sur le gazon, mais c'était tout.

- Je vais essayer d'examiner vos relations, en tant que famille, et en tant qu'individu au sein de cette famille.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers moi.

- Très bien, je pense que ce sera tout pour cette semaine.

Chacun se tourna vers les autres, ne désirant pas réellement se lever. Finalement, Carlisle se leva et s'approcha de moi. Je me tournai vers lui et il m'étreignit étroitement. Je me raidis au contact soudain, et essayai de me décontracter alors qu'il me serrait contre lui. Je passai mes bras autour de lui et enfonçai ma tête dans son épaule, laissant mes larmes se répandre de nouveau.

- Ça va, tout va bien, l'entendis-je me murmurer alors que je sanglotai contre son épaule.

Je le sentis pleurer contre moi, mais je n'en avais cure. C'était la première fois que Carlisle et moi étions enlacés ainsi. Ce devait être une vision pathétique. Un homme enserrant son fils adolescent, alors qu'ils sanglotaient tous les deux sur l'épaule de l'autre.

Après quelques minutes, nous finîmes par nous calmer assez pour se relâcher, et les autres vinrent m'étreindre pour me dire au revoir.

Bella s'approcha de moi et enroula ses bras autour de ma taille. Elle se pencha et embrassa ma mâchoire alors que je baissai les yeux vers elle. Elle me sourit tristement.

Je regardai ma famille sortir avec tristesse.

- Je suis vraiment très fier de toi, Edward, dit Derek, en fermant la porte derrière eux.

Il s'approcha de moi, et posa une main paternelle sur mon épaule.

Il fallait beaucoup de cran pour rester face à eux. Je suis très fier de toi. Maintenant, va te reposer.

Il pressa mon épaule, et Bella et moi retournâmes dans ma chambre.

Si j'avais fait du bon boulot, alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne me sentais pas bien ?

* * *

(*) Bon, la traduction que j'ai donné là n'a pas vraiment de rapport, enfin, c'est pas complètement out non plus, mais bon… Si vous avez des idées, je suis preneuse.

« They think that it's best to get it over and done with »

(**) ouais, le « plus 3 kilos », ça m'a intrigué aussi. Bon, bien sûr, c'est en anglais, donc réellement, c'est « up 7 lbs » J'ai essayé plusieurs tableaux de conversions, pas de doute, ça fait juste un peu au-dessus de trois kilos. Je pense donc que c'est pour la semaine, et non pas pour la seule journée de la veille. M'enfin, à vérifier quand même, même si je n'ai pas beaucoup de doute concernant l'abréviation…

(***) wow… j'en ai des choses à dire pour celui-ci^^. Bref… Pas trouvé de traduction qui me plaise pour

« hang on, hang on ».

Donc, si vous avez une meilleure idée… Je pensais plutôt à une interjection. Pas du genre, « taisez-vous », ou « la ferme », (celle-là, ça le ferait pas^^), ni calmez-vous, puisque l'auteur a l'habitude d'utiliser « calm down », pour ça… Donc, si une idée vous passe par la tête, n'hésitez surtout pas…

* * *

review...?


	37. Chapitre 37 : New Girl

**Saving Edward**

* * *

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire provient de l'imagination de twiXlite, je ne fais que traduire sa magnifique histoire…

Bonsoir à tous !

Pas de longs épilogues ce soir… vous avez de la chance ! Juste un grand merci à tout le monde.

Et un petit message en réponse à kmi, comme à de nombreux autres, c'est moi qui ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir des lecteurs tels que vous, donc, je réitère mes remerciements. C'est toujours avec grand plaisir que je fais cette traduction.

Concernant ce chapitre, personnellement, je l'aime bien. Mieux que le précédent. Et à la fin… il me semble que quelqu'un, il y a déjà une bonne vingtaine de chapitres, m'avait demandé si certaines personnages allaient faire une apparition… et bien, la preuve en image. (euh, façon de parler^^).

Pour le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas si je pourrais le poster samedi. Je vais voir le ballet de Don Quichotte à Lyon, vendredi soir, et j'y reste. Et Dimanche, j'enchaîne avec le baptême de ma petite cousine… Je ferais ce que je pourrais, mais je ne promets rien. Parce que bon, j'ai quand même mon écrit de français lundi matin^^.

Donc, le prochain update avec réserve pour samedi^^. Dimanche soir sinon.

Voilà, sinon, bonne lecture et encore merci !

* * *

**Chapitre 37 : New Girl**

* * *

_Edward POV_

Je pensais qu'après cette session avec ma famille, je me sentirais un peu mieux. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Au contraire.

A cause de ce que j'avais dit et fait dans le passé, ils pensaient que c'était de leur faute. Je savais que peu importe ce que je ferais pour essayer de les convaincre du contraire, ils ne m'écouteraient pas. Ils ne m'avaient jamais écouté jusqu'à présent, pourquoi commenceraient-ils maintenant ?

Les voir, assis face à moi, sanglotant, à cause de moi, c'était presque trop à supporter. Je ne pensais pas en être capable, mais quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi désirait que je me lève et que je leur fasse face pour une fois. Leur dire ce que je ressentais. Et à ce moment, je sentis un éclat de force et je m'y agrippai, espérant que mes actes ne causeraient pas trop de peine et de souffrance.

Derek avait dit que ça demandait beaucoup de cran de leur faire face et de leur dire ce que j'avais dit, et je voyais que Bella était fière de moi, d'avoir parler, même si ce n'était qu'une minuscule portion de ce que je ressentais en ce moment, d'avoir partager ça avec ma famille. Si c'était une bonne chose, et je le ressentais comme tel à cet instant-là, que ça aurait quelques résultats positifs, pourquoi est-ce que j'avais l'impression d'être un parfait et complet salaud ?

Peut-être parce que ma famille était tellement habituée à me voir me détourner et laisser couler les choses, qu'ils ne savaient pas comment réagir lorsque je leur disais la vérité. Ils s'étaient évidemment attendus à des mensonges. Quelque gigantesque mensonge traversant mes lèvres. Mais tout ce que je leur avais dit était la vérité.

Oh, super. Vous savez ce qu'on dit ? La vérité fait mal.

A présent, j'étais dans ma chambre, avec Bella. Assis sur mon lit, alors qu'elle me regardait du fauteuil qui se trouvait sous la fenêtre. Elle aimait être là. C'était rapidement devenu son petit coin. Nous restions souvent ainsi, moi sur mon lit, et elle sur le fauteuil, nous détaillant l'un l'autre, simplement, buvant chaque détail que nous pouvions. Ça sonnait très dégoulinant de guimauve, mais c'était vrai.

Je repensai à la fin de la séance, quand Carlisle m'avait étreint. Mon premier instinct avait été de m'échapper à sa prise, m'écarter de lui, mais j'avais réussi à me contrôler, et finalement lui avait rendu cette étreinte. C'était quelque chose d'énorme pour moi. La seule personne avec laquelle j'étais capable de maintenir un contact physique depuis que mes parents étaient morts, c'était Bella. Etre capable d'étreindre Carlisle était énorme, en laissant de côté le fait de pouvoir pleurer en même temps.

Cette rencontre familiale était l'une des choses les plus difficiles, de toute ma vie. Jamais auparavant je n'avais laissé les Cullen savoir que je souffrais. Bon, jusqu'à ce qu'ils le découvrent, bien sûr. Et même là, j'avais essayé de maintenir le niveau au minimum. Alors aujourd'hui, même si ce n'était pas quelque chose d'immense, ou aussi immense que ça pouvait l'être, les laisser savoir ça était une chose difficile à faire. Et je n'étais pas entièrement sûr de ce que j'éprouvais par rapport à ça.

Je sentis un pouce caresser doucement ma joue, et je me rendis compte que Bella était maintenant agenouillée face à moi. Je réalisais également que je pleurais, encore. Quelque chose que je semblais faire souvent, dernièrement.

- Hé, bébé, murmura-t-elle doucement à mon oreille. Tout va bien, mon amour.

Elle avait commencé à utiliser le petit nom que j'utilisais toujours pour elle. Ça me fit sourire un peu.

- Tout va bien.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de moi, et je la serrais contre moi. Elle se tortilla pour s'asseoir à côté de moi, reposant sa tête contre mon torse, juste à l'endroit de mon cœur, paraissant l'écouter.

- A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? demandai-je doucement, jouant avec les légères boucles de ses cheveux bruns, couleur acajou.

- Je pensais…

Elle médita quelques instants.

- Que j'étais fière de toi.

J'eus une exclamation moqueuse, et elle me donna une petite tape sur le bras en grommelant.

- Non, je suis fière de toi. Derek aussi. Tu as finalement trouvé le courage de dire à ta famille la vérité, à propos de quelque chose. Quelque chose que tu avais besoin de faire depuis un long moment, Edward. Peut-être que maintenant… maintenant que tu l'as fait une fois, tu pourras le faire plus souvent. Et pas seulement à propos de petites choses. A propos de ce qui t'affecte vraiment. Des choses qui te blesse, à propos d'eux. Tu sais, des trucs comme ça.

- Je ne sais pas, mon amour, murmurai-je, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Serais-je capable de m'ouvrir plus à ma famille ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Aujourd'hui ç'avait était assez difficile, mais pourrais-je le faire encore et encore. Non. Je ne pensais pas le pouvoir. Peut-être parce que c'était le première séance, aujourd'hui. C'était pour ça que les choses étaient si intenses et tendues.

- Je sais que tu pourras.

Elle releva la tête vers moi, un petit sourire sur le visage.

- On descend ?

Je la fixai et acquiesçai.

Nous descendîmes à la salle de loisirs, main dans la main. Nous entrâmes et vîmes qu'il y avait quelques personnes dans les petites pièces attenantes, mais la plupart était dans la pièce principale, en petit groupe, recroquevillé les uns les autres, murmurant. Je vis Michael et Claire assis par terre autour d'une petite table, jouant aux cartes, et je m'approchai d'eux, curieux de savoir pourquoi tout le monde agissait comme ça.

- Hé, Michael, dis-je, en m'asseyant sur le canapé derrière Claire, ainsi je pouvais lui faire face.

Bella s'assit à côté de moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? dit-il, relevant momentanément la tête de son jeu avec Claire.

J'indiquai les groupes de patients qui murmuraient.

- Oh, il jeta un œil alentour. Il y a un nouveau qui arrive aujourd'hui.

Il me regarda de nouveau.

- Oh.

J'étais troublé, pourquoi en faire toute une histoire ? Il y avait sûrement des gens qui allaient et venaient tout le temps. Pourquoi une personne faisait tant d'histoires ?

- Comment ça se fait que tout le monde en fasse une telle histoire ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il en retournant à son jeu. C'était la même chose avant que tu n'arrives, alors je suppose que ce n'est pas anormal. Tu sais, le genre morceau de viande.

Je grimaçai au terme qu'il employait, et regardai Bella, qui haussa les épaules.

- Quand est-ce qu'il arrive ? demandai-je, en jetant un œil alentour.

Il haussa les épaules, et défia Claire, qui venait de gagner cette partie, pour une autre.

- Je peux jouer ? demanda Bella, avec un sourire.

Qu'ils la laissent ou non jouer était une autre question. Elle les battait toujours. Ils s'entreregardèrent précautionneusement et finalement, opinèrent. Elle me donna un rapide baiser et s'assit de l'autre côté de la petite table.

- Tu joues, Eddie ? s'enquit Michael, en se tournant vers moi.

Je secouai la tête et lui envoyai un oreiller qui lui atterrit droit dans la figure.

- Non, et combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas m'appeler Eddie ?

Il sourit et renvoya l'oreiller, que j'attrapai.

- Pas assez, gloussa-t-il.

Je roulai des yeux et remis l'oreiller derrière moi.

Après un soupir, je m'approchai des étagères remplies de livres, en cherchant un que je n'avais pas déjà lu. La liste de choix s'amenuisait de plus en plus. Je vis un livre à propos duquel Bella s'extasiait toujours. _Les Hauts de Hurlevent._ Elle l'avait lu au moins une bonne centaine de fois, mais ce n'était pas mon cas. Je le tirai de l'étagère et retournai m'asseoir. En l'ouvrant, Bella me lança un coup d'œil interrogateur, et je haussai les épaules. Me pelotonnant sur le canapé, je commençai ma lecture.

Je trouvai que ce n'était pas un si mauvais bouquin, même si j'avais un problème avec les personnages principaux, et ce qu'ils appelaient « l'amour » ; mais à part ça, c'était bien écrit, et je n'étais pas tombé endormi après le premier chapitre, alors ça ne pouvait pas être si nul. Les autres se lassèrent du jeu auquel ils jouaient – j'ignorai lequel – et en commencèrent un autre.

J'arrêtai ma lecture et regardai intensément Bella. Ses réactions et ses expressions lorsqu'elle gagnait ou avait une main particulière. La façon dont ses yeux s'éclairaient si elle gagnait, ou sa moue, une colère feinte lorsqu'elle était battue. Je ne pus retenir un sourire. Tout en elle me captivait. Pour moi, elle était parfaite, même si elle, elle ne le voyait pas. Je me demandai comment j'avais fait pour trouver cet ange.

Je détaillai Bella, et elle intercepta mon regard, rougissant de cette superbe teinte rose alors que je lui souriais. J'entendis alors le hurlement. J'eus la peur de ma vie, et les autres étaient dans le même état. Je vis Michael soupirer et se lever.

- La nouvelle est là, dit-il en me regardant.

On se leva tous, comme tout le monde dans la pièce, et nous allâmes voir ce qui se passait. Tout ce que je pouvais voir, c'était les deux mêmes gars qui étaient dans le coin lorsqu'on m'avait emmené ici, portant une fille, la _portant_ vraiment, alors qu'elle se tortillait dans tous les sens, vers ce que je supposais être sa chambre. Ses parents semblaient extrêmement anxieux, et le Dr Martin faisait de son mieux pour garder son calme, et tranquilliser la fille. Je me demandai comment ils pouvaient supporter ces cris. Ils devaient porter des boules Quies, parce que le son était abominablement fort de là où j'étais. Tout ce que j'arrivais à discerner était les jurons ou « ne me laissez pas ici ! ».

- Je suis contente que tu n'ais pas été comme ça quand tu es arrivé ici, murmura Bella, en me regardant et me souriant.

- J'ai encore un peu de dignité, répondis-je laconiquement.

Pour être franche, je n'avais pas assez d'énergie pour me débattre comme ça quand je suis arrivé là. Je n'étais pas assez fort, alors ce n'était pas envisageable. J'étais trop épuisé, physiquement et mentalement pour déclencher une rixe.

Jude entra dans la pièce, où nous observions tous la scène face à nous.

- Ok tout le monde, dit-elle. Le déjeuner est prêt.

Je soupirai et regardai Bella. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et nous retournâmes dans ma chambre. Parce que j'avais toujours cette sonde, je devais monter dans ma chambre à l'heure des repas, pour être rattaché à cette machine. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, nous entendîmes les cris et les jurons venir du bout du couloir. Il semblait que la nouvelle était dans le même couloir que moi. Je baissai le regard vers Bella, et elle me renvoya une expression perplexe. Nous entrâmes dans ma chambre, et je m'assis sur mon lit, entraînant Bella avec moi. Je voulais juste rester un moment assis avec elle, inhaler sa fragrance de fraise et de freesias, une odeur que j'adorais. On entendait toujours les cris provenant du couloir, et les pleurs et sanglots anxieux qui les accompagnaient.

- Je suis contente que tu n'ais pas été comme ça, chuchota Bella. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu le supporter. Je me retenais tout juste, de te laisser seul comme ça.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et je souris, prenant une profonde inspiration, inhalant plus de son odeur.

Après quelques minutes, les hurlements s'éteignirent pour être remplacés par des gémissements et des sanglots. Elle se débattait vraiment. Quelque chose que je n'avais pas réussi à faire, mais ce qui était fait était fait, et il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire à propos de ça.

Il y eut quelques coups à la porte.

- Entrez, répondis-je doucement.

C'était Jude, souriant doucement. Elle portait un plateau pour Bella, et également un sac de nourriture liquéfiée pour moi. _Génial_, songeai-je sarcastiquement,_ le meilleur moment de la journée._

- La nouvelle est un peu trublion, n'est-ce pas ? dit Jude, posant le plateau sur la table de nuit.

Elle fit le tour du lit pour me relier à la machine. J'opinai.

- Nous n'avons eu personne qui se débattait ainsi depuis un moment.

Jude n'était ni condescendante, ni méchante. C'était juste sa façon d'être. Elle disait les choses telles qu'elle les voyait, sans prendre trop d'égard, ni d'hypocrisie.

- Normalement, ceux qui se débattent sont les plus rapides à répondre au traitement. C'est ceux qui ne combattent pas dont on doit s'inquiéter.

Elle me renvoyait un regard de colère feinte et je lui rendis un petit sourire.

- Merci, Jude, dis-je, sarcastique.

- De rien, mon garçon, dit-elle, me faisant encore sourire.

Jude m'avait peut-être un peu ennuyé au début, mais il y avait un truc chez elle qui faisait qu'on ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Comme Esmé, elle était de ces gens qui plaçait les autres toujours avant soi, et s'assurait toujours que tout allait bien. Parmi les infirmières, elle était celle qui faisait le plus d'heures à la clinique. Elle s'assurait toujours que tout allait bien avec tous les patients avant de partir, et parfois, elle était jusque très tard la nuit, qu'il en était presque tôt. Je pensais personnellement qu'elle pouvait tout aussi bien vivre ici, mais je n'étais pas certain qu'elle ait ou non une famille, alors je ne lui avais jamais rien dit à ce propos.

Elle nous accorda un dernier sourire à Bella et moi, et quitta la chambre. Alors que Bella s'assit correctement pour manger son déjeuner, je m'allongeai et posai ma tête sur ses genoux. Elle avait pris l'habitude de poser le plateau à côté d'elle plutôt que sur ses genoux, pour que je puisse faire ça. C'était réconfortant dans un sens. Je fermai les yeux, et me sentis doucement happer par le sommeil. Je me laissai plonger, sachant que ça ne durerait jamais qu'une vingtaine de minutes, une demi-heure tout au plus, avant que je sois réveillé par Jude qui détacherait la sonde et enlèverait le sac vide.

Et effectivement, je fus réveillé peu après, par un léger mouvement du tube dans mon nez. Je grimaçai, détestant cette sensation. L'inconfort que ça provoquait.

- Désolée, Edward, s'excusa Jude alors qu'elle finissait de détacher la sonde.

- C'est bon, marmonnai-je.

Bella avait commencé à passer ses doigts dans mes cheveux, alors je ne me levai pas. J'aimais beaucoup cette sensation. Ça semblait naturel, quelque part. Je l'entourai étroitement de mes bras, et soupirai. Jude resta un instant debout, au bout du lit, souriant tandis qu'elle nous regardait. J'avais l'impression qu'elle retenait un grand "aaaah". A la place, elle se dirigea juste vers la table de nuit, prit le plateau, et toujours souriante, quitta la chambre.

- Y a un truc qui cloche avec cette femme, déclara Bella, une fois sûre que Jude soit partie.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire.

- Ouais, sûrement, répliquai-je, sans relever la tête. Elle travaille dans un asile de dingues.

- Hé, s'exclama Bella, ma donnant une légère tape dans le dos.

- Aïe.

Je fis semblant d'avoir mal, relevant la tête en faisant mine de bouder.

- Oh, la ferme, chochotte, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Ça ne fait pas mal.

Elle m'embrassa et je lui souris de nouveau.

- Et ce n'est pas un asile.

- Peut-être que si, marmonnai-je.

Elle soupira.

Elle me repoussa doucement, me détachant d'elle, pour me retrouver sur le dos. Elle se pencha vers moi, posa une main de chaque côté de mes épaules, et me sourit. Elle se pencha encore et effleura mes lèvres des siennes. Elle s'écarta, et je fis la moue. Elle écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes, pleine de passion, que je lui retournai avec enthousiasme. Je sentis sa langue passer sur ma lèvre inférieure, et je lui autorisai l'accès, ce dont elle profita. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant quelques minutes, nos langues se livrant une bataille furieuse, seulement brisée lorsqu'elle s'écarta pour respirer.

- Allez viens, descendons.

- On est obligé ? marmonnai-je, ne la laissant pas s'échapper.

Elle acquiesça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour être sociable, répondit-elle simplement et je grognai.

Elle se leva rapidement, et m'entraînant avec elle précautionneusement, ne désirant pas causer plus de dommage à mes côtes.

- Arrête de gémir et viens.

Nous redescendîmes à la salle de loisirs, pour trouver tout le monde là, en pause après le déjeuner. Michael et Claire étaient assis sur un canapé et discutaient, alors Bella et moi nous installâmes sur l'unique canapé inoccupé, nous blottissant l'un contre l'autre.

Nous observâmes les autres autour de nous pendant un moment, avant que Bella ne se lève, en disant qu'elle devait aller aux toilettes. Elle posa un rapide baiser sur mon front, et essaya de se lever. Elle protesta un peu lorsque j'agrippai sa taille et la ramenai vers moi, mais arrêta rapidement lorsque je l'embrassai sur les lèvres. Elle s'écarta avec un sourire stupide sur le visage. Je savais que je devais sûrement arborer le même, mais je m'en fichai. J'étais amoureux de Bella, et je voulais que le monde entier le sache. Heureusement, c'était Jude qui était de service à cette heure, parce qu'autrement, nous aurions probablement eu quelques problèmes pour cette petite démonstration (*). Tout ce que fit Jude, c'est me lancer un sourire averti. Je réussis à lui en retourner un.

Alors, une petite silhouette entra dans la pièce, prudemment. C'était la nouvelle. Elle n'était pas très grande, peut-être quelques centimètres de plus que Bella. Un mètre soixante-dix, ou un peu plus, à côté du mètre soixante-cinq de Bella. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient jusqu'à la taille. Je ne pouvais pas voir ses yeux, parce qu'elle jetait un œil circulaire à tout le monde dans la pièce, arborant une expression sombre.

Soudain, son regard se posa sur moi et son expression lugubre disparut, remplacée par un immense sourire. Il y avait quelque chose dans ce sourire. Quelque chose que je ne reconnaissais pas.

Elle s'approcha de moi, lentement, et s'assit à côté de moi, semblant m'évaluer sous tous les angles.

- Salut, dit-elle.

Sa voix était haute, doucereuse, et n'avait rien à voir avec les tons doux de ma Bella.

- Je suis Tanya.

* * *

(*) Très franchement, j'adore l'expression d'origine, mais celle-là m'ait venue d'un coup, et elle va pas trop mal. Pour info, l'expression d'origine, assez employée apparemment, c'était PDA. Non non, ce n'est pas un agenda électronique^^. Public Displays of Affection. Démonstrations d'affection en gros, qui peuvent être plus ou moins poussées.

* * *

review...?


	38. Chapitre 38 : Meeting Tanya

**Saving Edward**

* * *

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire provient de l'imagination de twiXlite, je ne fais que traduire sa magnifique histoire…

Bonsoir !

Désolée pour le retard, le week-end a été encore plus chargé que prévu… J'avais à peine fait une page^^. Mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais…

Je crois que je me suis un peu emmêlée les pinceaux pour les RAR et certaines ont du m'échapper… Donc, désolée à celles (peut-être ceux ?) auxquels je n'ai pas répondu, mais je vous remercie. Je remercie tout le monde, d'ailleurs^^. L'arrivée de Tanya a suscité pas mal de réaction ! Un des chapitres les plus reviewés… Je crois que personne n'a de trop gros doutes concernant ses intentions… La pauvre, on lui donne presque toujours le mauvais rôle^^. Et pourtant, en réalité, elle n'a pas fait grand-chose… Mais bon^^ c'est certainement sa tête qui s'y prête et qui revient pas à beaucoup.

Bref.

La suite, pour mercredi, ça, ça change pas… Je crois d'ailleurs que certains seront très impatients de lire le prochain chapitre^^.

Enfin voilà, je crois que c'est tout bon… Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 38: Meeting Tanya**

* * *

_Edward POV_

_Soudain, son regard se posa sur moi et son expression lugubre disparut, remplacée par un immense sourire. Il y avait quelque chose dans ce sourire. Quelque chose que je ne reconnaissais pas. _

_Elle s'approcha de moi, lentement, et s'assit à côté de moi, semblant m'évaluer sous tous les angles. _

_- Salut, dit-elle. _

_Sa voix était haute, doucereuse, et n'avait rien à voir avec les tons doux de ma Bella. _

_- Je suis Tanya. _

Elle me tendit la main. Je la pris, avec précaution et en souriant, ne voulant pas paraître mal élevé.

- Edward, dis-je.

Je commençai un peu à m'énerver et à paniquer lorsqu'elle ne relâcha pas ma main. Je n'appréciai pas le contact, et je lui lançai un regard perçant.

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en lâchant ma main avec réticence. Alors…

Elle regarda autour d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y a faire de marrant, ici ?

Je haussai les épaules.

- C'est à peu près tout.

- T'es sérieux ? Ça craint !

Elle en était bouche bée. Elle semblait être une de ces filles qu'on voit dans les films, à qui on venait tout juste de dire que le centre commercial était fermé. Le genre de filles qui avait le don de me sortir par le nez. Je voyais direct qu'elle allait agir en tant que tel, et je n'en étais pas impatient.

- Alors…

Elle me regarda d'une façon qui était certainement supposée être aguicheuse, et personnellement, ça commençait légèrement à m'effrayer.

- On peut toujours trouver à s'amuser autrement.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil. Elle venait _vraiment_ de me faire un clin d'œil ! Non, mais pour qui elle se prenait !? J'eus le désir soudain que Bella revienne. Et TOUT DE SUITE ! Et si elle ne revenait pas très vite, j'irais la chercher.

- Alors, hum…

Je baissai les yeux vers mes mains.

- Tu as fait une sacrée entrée, tout à l'heure.

Je préférai changer de sujet rapidement.

- Les cris et tout ça, je veux dire.

- Oh, ouais… ça.

Elle ne semblait pas même embarrassée ou honteuse, comme je m'y serais attendu. Je l'aurais été, moi, si j'avais fait une telle entrée, en sachant que tout le monde pouvait m'entendre et me voir. Ça n'était pas vraiment la première impression que je voudrais donner.

- Oh, et bien, c'est fait, c'est fait. On peut rien y changer, hein ?

Elle se pencha un peu, plaçant ses jambes sous elle, et posant un bras sur le dossier du canapé.

- Je suppose que non.

Je relevai la tête vers elle.

- Mais pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça ? Je veux dire, ce que pense les autres ne te préoccupe pas ?

- Non, pas vraiment, dit-elle, en penchant légèrement la tête, ne me quittant pas des yeux.

_Dépêche Bella_, songeai-je, paniquant.

Elle me détailla encore, et se mordit la lèvre. Je trouvais que c'était quelque chose de totalement adorable quand Bella le faisait, mais lorsque c'était Tanya, je trouvais ça agaçant, comme s'il y avait quelque chose derrière ça. Bien sûr, avec quelqu'un comme Tanya, il y avait sûrement quelque chose. Oui, je sais que ce n'était pas bien de juger quelqu'un avant de le connaître, mais j'avais rencontré pas mal de filles comme Tanya auparavant, et elles ne courraient qu'après une chose. Une chose que je n'étais pas encore prêt à céder.

- Je veux dire, si tu sais que tu dois venir, alors pourquoi se débattre ?

Je ne comprenais absolument pas cette fille.

- Tu devais savoir que tu n'y échapperais pas. Pourquoi gâcher tant d'énergie pour combattre l'inévitable ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je suppose que je voulais montrer à mes parents combien j'étais en colère et blessée. Je veux dire, on m'a dit que je venais ici il y a deux jours. Tu peux comprendre combien j'étais bouleversée ?

Elle utilisait un ton qui aurait du me faire sentir désolé pour elle. Je l'aurais probablement été si ma propre expérience n'entrait pas en ligne de mire. Je lâchai un souffle.

- On ne m'a pas dit que je venais avant d'être dans la voiture pour venir jusqu'ici, lui appris-je, et sa mâchoire tomba légèrement.

Ouais, prends ça. Je me sentais mal de lui jeter ça à la figure, mais je voulais qu'elle sache que son comportement n'était pas excusé parce qu'on ne l'avait prévenue que quelques jours auparavant.

- Oh mon Dieu. C'est terrible. Je suis désolée de ce qui t'es arrivé.

Elle se pencha en avant, et toucha ma jambe. Je retirai mon genou de son toucher. Elle parut blessée, et j'eus de mal à discerner si c'était réel ou feint.

- Tu vas bien, Eddie ?

Je grimaçai. Je détestai ça quand Emmett ou Alice, ou n'importe quel membre de ma famille, qui m'appelait comme ça, et je n'avais strictement aucune envie qu'elle le fasse.

- Ne m'appelle pas Eddie, lui dis-je sèchement.

L'expression de son visage me disait qu'elle n'allait certainement pas m'écouter. Elle s'avança encore pour me toucher, mais je m'éloignai d'elle.

- Quel est le problème ? demanda-t-elle, essayant d'arborer un air séduisant en battant des cils.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on me touche, répliquai-je, l'air de rien.

- Et bien, ronronna-t-elle, me faisant grimacer intérieurement. Peut-être que c'est quelque chose sur lequel on peut travailler, n'est-ce pas ?

Son ton tentait de se faire aguicheur. J'avais déjà entendu ça, auparavant. Bella me l'avait dit, quand nous étions assis dans sa cuisine, le matin où on avait séché le lycée. Le jour où je lui avais tout raconté.

Alors, Bella revint dans la pièce, et je pouvais sentir le sourire qui barrait mon visage alors que je la regardai. Je supposais qu'alors, Tanya pensait que ça s'adressait à elle, puisqu'elle se rapprocha de moi, battant légèrement des paupières. Quand Bella atteignit le canapé, je remarquai que ses yeux s'éclairèrent d'une lueur noire. Et lorsque Bella s'assit à côté de moi et s'appuya contre mon épaule, ses yeux devinrent deux fentes, et si les regards pouvaient tuer, Bella serait raide morte à présent.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Bella en me regardant.

- Oh, c'est Tanya, dis-je en l'indiquant. La nouvelle. Tanya, voici Bella.

- Ravie de te rencontrer.

Bella lui sourit chaleureusement. Elle l'était toujours avec les nouvelles personnes qu'elle rencontrait, et je craquai encore plus pour elle, à chaque fois qu'elle faisait la démonstration d'une de ses adorables qualités. Ça me faisait penser : qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait avec moi ? J'écartai rapidement ces pensées et me rappelai seulement que j'étais extrêmement chanceux de l'avoir, avec moi, en ce moment.

- Ravie, moi aussi.

Je pouvais entendre la touche de venin dans la voix de Tanya. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette fille ? Elle était jalouse de Bella ? Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle le serait. Je secouai légèrement la tête, mais pas assez pour qu'aucune des filles ne le remarque.

- Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu n'aimais pas qu'on te touche, dit-elle, un air sceptique sur le visage.

Elle pensait apparemment que j'avais juste dit ça pour qu'elle ne touche pas mon genou.

- C'est le cas, répondit Bella à ma place. Je suis la seule qu'il laisse le toucher.

Je souris lorsque je crus entendre un vague air de suffisance dans la voix de Bella.

Le visage de Tanya s'assombrit d'autant plus à la réplique, et je dus réprimer un sourire à sa réaction. Bella posa sa tête sur mon épaule et effleura du nez la base de mon cou. Je pouvais sentir son souffle contre mon cou, et j'embrassai le sommet de son crâne alors qu'elle tripotait la manche de mon pull.

- Alors, pourquoi es-tu ici Bella ? demanda Tanya, essayant apparemment de briser notre petit moment.

Inutile de préciser que ça ne fonctionna pas. Nous nous tournâmes juste pour nous fixer l'un l'autre, sachant tous les deux pourquoi elle était là.

- Oh, je suis juste ici pour aider Edward, répondit Bella, en me souriant.

Je lui renvoyai un sourire, et déposai un long baiser sur son front.

- Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas de troubles alimentaires ?

Bella secoua la tête.

- C'est stupide. Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais être ici si tu n'en as pas besoin ?

Elle regardait Bella comme si elle venait tout juste de lui dire qu'elle avait la peste.

- Je suis ici parce qu'Edward a besoin de moi.

La voix de Bella se teintait presque de méchanceté, de malice, maintenant. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu utiliser ce ton auparavant, avec personne. Pas même Mike Newton.

- Et je serais là tant qu'il aura besoin de moi.

Tanya s'esclaffa.

- Ça reste stupide, si tu veux mon avis.

- Pourquoi ça ? répliqua Bella, relevant la tête de mon épaule, et croisant les bras, fixant intensément Tanya.

Je n'aimais pas ce qui se préparait.

- Calme-toi, mon amour, dis-je calmement à son oreille, caressant doucement ses avant-bras.

Les yeux de Tanya semblèrent s'élargir lorsque j'appelais Bella « mon amour ».

- Non, Edward, rétorqua Bella, sans trop de puissance, mais d'un ton qui disait « je ne plaisante pas ». Je veux savoir pourquoi elle pense que c'est stupide d'être ici pour encourager l'homme que j'aime dans son rétablissement.

Elle prit une de mes mains dans la sienne et commença à en caresser le dos avec son pouce. Tanya haussa des épaules.

- Ça l'est. Je veux dire, pourquoi rester coincé dans un hôpital alors que tu peux être dehors ?

Elle indiqua la fenêtre.

- Dehors, avec tes amis, être un ado, vivre ta vie.

Elle lança à Bella un regard qui la défiait de répondre à ça. Et Bella étant Bella, elle le fit.

- Edward est ma _vie_.

Ça me fit sourire.

- Je ne suis rien sans lui.

Je commençais à croire que ça allait mal se finir, alors je tirai sur le bras de Bella et la poussai légèrement.

- Viens mon amour, murmurai-je. Allons-y.

Elle se leva, dardant Tanya comme si elle la mettait au défi d'essayer de nous arrêter. Je me levai après elle, pris sa main et l'emmenai au loin avec douceur.

- A plus tard, _Eddie_, dit Tanya avec un horrible sourire satisfait.

- Ne l'appelle pas Eddie, répliqua Bella, l'air de rien. Il déteste ça.

Tanya ne dit rien mais envoya un regard noir à Bella, avant de sourire et remuer les doigts, dans ce qui était supposé être un salut sexy à mon égard. Pour être honnête, ça avait plutôt tendance à me foutre la chair de poule.

Nous quittâmes la salle de loisirs, et j'arrêtai Bella dans le couloir. J'amenai son visage vers le mien et l'embrassai doucement.

- Ignore la, murmurai-je, en la serrant contre moi.

- Elle te veut Edward, chuchota Bella.

Elle était au bord des larmes.

- J'ai pu le voir tout de suite. C'est tellement évident.

- Je m'en fiche.

Je m'écartai et pris son visage en coupe entre mes mains.

- Parce que tu es la seule que je veux.

J'embrassai le bout de son nez, et pressai ensuite mes lèvres contre les siennes. Elle sembla s'apaiser à mon baiser, et j'en étais soulagé.

- D'accord ?

Elle opina et me sourit.

- S'il te plait, ne fais rien qui pourrait nous séparer. Je ne pense pas que je pourrai supporter d'être ici sans toi.

Elle pâlit, et ses yeux s'assombrirent légèrement.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, répondit-elle rapidement.

Un peu _trop_ rapidement. Je plissai des yeux.

- Sérieusement, rien.

Je n'allais pas la laisser s'en sortir si facilement. Je continuai à la fixer jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise :

- C'est juste que… penser à toi, seul, avec _elle_, ici. Ça me rend… nerveuse, je suppose.

Elle parlait vite, alors je savais que ce n'était pas qu'à cause de ça qu'elle était inquiète. Bella n'avait jamais été une bonne menteuse, mais je décidai de laisser couler. Pour l'instant.

Nous retournâmes dans ma chambre, main dans la main. Une fois que nous y fûmes, nous nous effondrâmes sur le lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, appréciant juste la présence de l'autre. Il n'y avait rien d'étrange. J'aimai être près d'elle, la toucher, la serrer contre moi, l'embrasser. Nous savions tous les deux que nous ne pouvions pas pousser notre relation au niveau supérieur. Je ne savais pas si elle était prête ou non pour ça. Je savais que je ne l'étais pas.

Je m'endormis alors que nous restions ainsi. Je fus réveillé par un léger coup à la porte.

- Entrez, dis-je doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Bella.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement. C'était Jude avec un plateau de nourriture pour Bella. Elle me sourit et m'indiqua de ne pas la réveiller tout de suite. Je regardai Bella. Elle ressemblait à un ange. Je savais que même si je l'avais voulu, je n'aurais pas été capable de la réveiller. Elle était si paisible. Je grognai légèrement en sentant le mouvement familier de la sonde alors que Jude la rattachait à la pompe et y mettait un sac.

- Désolée, murmura-t-elle, essayant de ne pas réveiller Bella.

Je lui souris, lui montrant que ça allait. Elle me sourit encore et quitta la chambre, fermant la porte.

Je restai ainsi quelques minutes, détaillant Bella alors qu'elle dormait. Je découvris qu'elle parlait dans son sommeil. Elle marmonnait, la plupart du temps des choses incohérentes, mais je pouvais discerner mon nom, plusieurs fois. Ça me fit sourire. Elle rêvait de moi. Il n'y avait aucun sentiment comparable à celui que ça me donnait. Je l'embrassai doucement sur le sommet de son front.

- Stupide… l'entendis-je marmonner. Dingue… anorexique.

Je fronçai légèrement des sourcils. De qui elle parlait ? Pas de moi ?

- Voyeuse psychotique… lunatique… blennorragique… herpétique…

J'éclatai de rire, la tirant du sommeil.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, désorientée. J'étais trop occupé à rire pour faire quoique ce soit. Je n'avais pas ri comme ça depuis un long moment. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'arrivais pas à m'en souvenir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y a de si drôle ? demanda-t-elle, endormie.

Alors que je ne m'arrêtai pas de rire, elle ma tapa légèrement la poitrine.

- Quoi !?

- Tu rêvais de quoi ? lui demandai-je, en me retournant pour lui faire face.

- Hum…

Elle réfléchit quelques instants.

- Toi et hum… cette nouvelle.

Elle rougit légèrement.

- Elle essayait de t'éloigner de moi, alors j'ai commencé à lui crier dessus… et… je me suis réveillée, pour te trouver en train de rire.

Un sourire barra mon visage.

- Tu sais que tu parles en dormant ?

- Oh merde, soupira-t-elle, sa main volant vers sa bouche. Oui, je le sais ça. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Un air de frayeur passa sur son visage.

- Et bien, tu as dit mon nom.

Son visage s'apaisa.

- Et après…

Elle se tendit.

- Tu parlais à quelqu'un. Je suppose maintenant que c'était Tanya « la dingue anorexique, voyeuse psychotique, blennorragique, herpétique. »

J'essayai de retenir mon sourire. Mais le regard de Bella rendit cela impossible.

J'essayai de repenser à la dernière fois que j'avais ri comme ça. Je m'en souvins alors. J'avais sept ans. Avant que mes parents ne meurent. Nous étions tous les trois à une foire, et mon père avait été choisi pour s'asseoir sur un fauteuil au-dessus de l'eau. Ma mère avait envoyé une éponge dans la cible, l'avait touché, et il était tombé à l'eau. C'était une des choses les plus drôles que j'avais jamais vue. Mon père s'était levé, complètement trempé, en feignant de fulminer. Il avait alors commencé à nous poursuivre, ma mère et moi, tout autour de la foire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque sec avant de me prendre dans ses bras et d'embrasser ma mère. De ce que je me souvins, je n'avais pas aimé _ce_ moment là. Mais bon, j'étais un gamin de sept ans. Tout ce qui avait avoir avec les filles me paraissait dégoûtant. Je n'avais jamais vraiment ri après ça, vu que c'était juste quelques jours avant qu'ils ne me soient retirés.

Je pris alors une décision, dans ma tête. Je regardai Bella. Elle piochait dans la nourriture que lui avait amené Jude, le rougissement toujours évident sur son visage.

- Bella, murmurai-je, n'ayant pas vraiment confiance en ma voix.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y a, mon amour ? demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête vers moi.

Elle cessa tout mouvement en voyant mon visage.

- Je veux te parler, dis-je, d'une voix tremblante. De mes parents.

* * *

review… ?


	39. Chapitre 39 : The truth

**Saving Edward**

* * *

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire provient de l'imagination de twiXlite, je ne fais que **traduire** sa magnifique histoire…

Bonsoir, bonsoir !

Déjà, un grand merci à tout le monde ! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux… j'ai l'impression que l'apparition de Tanya vous fait pas mal jaser ! Bah, comme je l'ai dit… c'est Tanya, hein^^.

Sinon, j'aurais plusieurs petites choses à vous dire :

1 – Je rappelle à certains que ceci est une **TRADUCTION**, toutes les petites allusions ont été glissés il y a déjà plusieurs mois par l'auteur, je n'y suis pour rien (mais merci quand même pour la review, c'est très gentil !)

Je veux juste à ce que cela soit bien clair dans les esprits de tout le monde, par respect pour l'auteur de cette fic. Bien que je trouve tout de même très flatteur qu'on se laisse prendre par ma traduction, au point de croire que c'est du français à la base… c'est pas désagréable du tout ! Mais bon, rétablissons les choses telles qu'elles sont…

2 - Je tiens à rappeler, au sujet de ce que raconte Edward, qu'à l'époque, il avait sept ans, ce n'était qu'un enfant.

3 - Je tiens d'ailleurs à vous dire qu'il y a un OS, sur cette journée. J'ai commencé à le traduire, il est long (enfin, plus long que les chapitres^^), et je ne sais pas trop quand est-ce que je lui publierai. Malgré quelques petits éléments (vraiment tout petits^^) qui ne corroborent pas totalement, il est vraiment magnifique, et peut aider à comprendre l'état d'esprit d'Edward, à ce moment-là. C'est vraiment un écrit à feindre le cœur.

J'avais initialement prévu de le poster au même moment où l'avait fait l'auteur, c'est-à-dire pendant la publication d'Alive Again, vers le 40ème chapitre, puisque le moment s'y prêter parfaitement, par rapport à l'histoire. Mais étant donné qu'il n'y a pas eu d'update depuis maintenant un mois, je compte d'abord achever Saving Edward, commencer à traduire Alive Again, mais je ne le publierai que lorsque l'histoire sera terminée, ou sur le chemin de la fin. Cela peut sembler un peu injuste, mais bon, je préfère être assurée d'avoir une histoire finie, pour ne pas devoir m'arrêter sur la note sur laquelle l'histoire en est en ce moment. Et aussi, je crois bien que quelques vacances me seraient appréciables…

Donc, concernant cet OS, je vous préviendrai lorsque je le posterai. Pas avant la mi-juillet, en tout cas.

Bref, je crois que c'est tout bon… Donc, attention roulements de tambour (comme ma nouvelle icône de souris^^), LE chapitre avec l'histoire tant attendue… (non non, j'en fait absolument pas trop du tout^^)

Excusez ma folie… je commence à devenir (ou je continue de l'être) un peu folle…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 39: The Truth**

* * *

_- Bella, murmurai-je, n'ayant pas vraiment confiance en ma voix. _

_- Qu'est-ce qu'y a, mon amour ? demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête vers moi._

_Elle cessa tout mouvement en voyant mon visage. _

_- Je veux te parler, dis-je, d'une voix tremblante. De mes parents. _

_Bella__ POV_

Il me fallut un moment pour enregistrer ce qu'Edward venait de dire. _Il veut me parler de ses parents,_ songeai-je. _C'est_ énorme !

Je ne pensais pas qu'Edward ait jamais parlé à personne de ses parents. Pas même à Esmé et Carlisle. Quand je leur avais posé des questions à ce propos, ils m'avaient dit qu'ils n'étaient pas entièrement sûrs de ce qui leur était arrivé. Tout ce qu'ils savaient c'était qu'ils étaient morts, mais ils n'étaient pas certains de toute l'histoire. Ils avaient essayé d'interroger Edward lorsqu'il était un peu plus grand, mais il s'était toujours renfermé. Après un moment, ils avaient cessé leurs questions, se rendant compte qu'ils ne tireraient aucune réponse de lui, supposant qu'il en parlerait lorsqu'il serait prêt. Et il apparaissait qu'il était prêt à s'ouvrir.

A moi.

J'arrêtai de manger et le fixai. Il arborait un air douloureux et sincère. Cela allait être difficile pour lui.

- Tu es sûr ? demandai-je précautionneusement, et il acquiesça, ses yeux impassibles ne me quittant pas un seul instant. Tu n'y es pas obligé, tu le sais ?

- Je sais, dit-il, d'une voix douloureuse. Je sais que je n'ai pas à… mais… j'en ai envie.

- D'accord.

Je commençai à repousser mon plateau sur la table de nuit, mais il me stoppa.

- Finis d'abord de manger, murmura-t-il, en reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller, souriant légèrement.

Je lui souris, et retournai à mon repas, une sensation de malaise au creux de l'estomac. Il allait me confier son plus grand secret. Quelque part, j'avais l'impression que ça devrait être Derek qui devait entendre cette histoire pour la première fois, pas moi. Mais Edward avait toujours été une personne renfermée, et j'étais heureuse qu'il m'ait choisi pour se confier.

Je me tournai vers lui pour le voir en train de me regarder manger. Il n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant. En temps normal, il s'allongeait là, les yeux clos pendant que je mangeai, et qu'il était nourri par la sonde. Je lui souris et il m'en rendit un, gêné, maladroit.

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut vouloir dire ? _me demandai-je. Je veux dire, il avait décidé de me parler de ses parents, il me regardait manger, ce qu'il ne faisait normalement pas. C'était lié, je le savais. Soit ça, soit je devenais encore une fois irrationnelle. Peut-être qu'il était juste curieux de me voir manger, ce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment vu auparavant. La seule fois que j'avais mangé devant lui, quand il n'était pelotonné à côté de moi, les yeux clos, nous étions assis dans ma cuisine, et il me racontait… tout.

Je finissais tout juste lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Edward leur indiqua d'entrer et nous vîmes Jude. Elle nous salua en entrant, débrancha Edward, lui permettant de se retourner et de lover à côté de moi. Elle prit ensuite le plateau et quitta la chambre.

Je m'allongeai, pour être les yeux dans les yeux avec Edward. Il semblait triste, légèrement souffreteux comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose de douloureux.

- Tu vas bien, mon amour ? m'enquis-je, écartant quelques mèches bronze de ses magnifiques yeux verts.

Il acquiesça lentement.

- Tu n'as pas à me dire quoique ce soit, tu le sais ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je sais, opina-t-il. Mais je veux te raconter. J'ai l'impression que tu mérites de savoir. Je veux dire, tu as été là pour moi, à chaque pas. Je m'attends à ce que tu disparaisses à chaque fois que je m'endors, mais à chaque fois que je me réveille, tu es là.

Il me sourit tristement, et j'embrassai sa joue, lui montrait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que je le quitte, bien qu'à un certain point, je le devrais. Je pourrais toujours venir le voir pendant la journée, une sorte d'extension des heures de visite, mais je ne serais plus autorisée à dormir avec lui, ici. Je ne savais pas quand est-ce que ceci serait mis en pratique, mais je savais que ça ferait mal, beaucoup, lorsqu'ils le feraient. Je m'étais habituée à passer chaque jour avec Edward, et durant ces journées, mon amour pour lui ne faisait que grandir. De plus en plus alors qu'il devait à la fois plus fort mentalement et physiquement, et qu'il gagnait en courage. Je veux dire, lors de la session familiale, j'étais si fière de lui. Ça avait du lui demander beaucoup de dire ça à sa famille, et de recevoir l'étreinte de Carlisle. Je savais que ça le mettait mal à l'aise, mais il ne s'était pas écarté. Quelque chose qui accentuait mon amour pour lui. Il essayait _finalement_ de combattre ses démons, et je voulais être là pour l'aider, à chaque pas sur cette voie.

- D'accord, murmurai-je. Va à ton propre rythme. Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que tu ne veux pas, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça.

- Hum… euh… quand les gens apprenaient que j'étais adopté, c'était quand j'avais sept ans, ils pensaient toujours que c'était parce que je venais d'une mauvaise famille. Tu sais, des parents abusifs et l'état qui décidait finalement d'intervenir, ce genre de choses…

J'opinai. Il secoua la tête tristement.

- Ce n'était pas le cas, avec mes parents. J'avais les meilleurs parents, ceux qu'un enfant désirait. Ils étaient gentils, affectueux, attentionnés, ils étaient stupéfiants.

Je souris à son ton, empli d'amour, d'adoration.

- Mon père… il était génial. On était toujours en vadrouille, tu sais, le camping, la pêche, et tout ça. On avait l'habitude de sortir de la ville, pour aller dans un endroit calme, pour se détendre, et tout ça. Il était le genre de père que tous les enfants voudraient avoir. Et moi, je l'avais.

Un petit sourire traversait son visage alors qu'il parlait de son père. Je pouvais voir qu'il aimait son père.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? demandai-je doucement.

- Il était médecin, dit-il, d'un air admiratif.

Je lui souris.

- C'était un des meilleurs médecins de Chicago. Il connaissait Carlisle, d'ailleurs. Ils… hum… ils travaillaient dans le même hôpital, mais ils ne se côtoyaient pas vraiment. Des services différents, tu vois.

J'acquiesçai.

- Et ta mère ? demandai-je, et ses yeux s'emplirent d'amour et de… nostalgie, je supposais.

- Ma mère était… belle, chuchota-t-il. Je l'aimais énormément. Elle était la plus attentionnée, tendre, aimante, gentille, et plus belle personne que j'aie jamais rencontrée. Son cœur était énorme. Elle voulait avoir d'autres enfants après moi, mais après, hum, des complications à ma naissance, elle ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfants. Mes parents pensaient à adopter quand ils…

Il s'interrompit, et je passai une main dans ses cheveux, une tentative pour le réconforter. Ses yeux commençaient à briller à la pensée de sa mère. _Elle lui manquait vraiment,_ songeai-je tristement. Je ne savais pas ce que ça faisait ressentir. Je veux dire, ma mère était uniquement en Floride. Il avait perdu ses deux parents, définitivement.

- Elle paraissait (*) être géniale, soufflai-je, et il me regarda tristement.

- Elle l'était, répondit-il dans un chuchotement. Elle était mon monde tout entier. Je l'aimais _tellement_. J'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute si elle ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfants. Si elle ne m'avait pas eu, alors elle aurait pu en avoir d'autres…

- Non, susurrai-je, prenant son visage entre mes mains. Ne pense plus jamais ça. Je suis sûr qu'ils t'aimaient de tout leur cœur. C'était tes parents, et ils ne t'auraient en aucun cas blâmer. Surtout que ce n'était pas ta faute.

- Je sais, répliqua-t-il, en embrassant ma paume. Je crois que je sais ça, maintenant. Mais toute ma vie, j'ai pensé « et si je n'étais pas là ? » Ils auraient eu une vie longue et heureuse ensemble, et ils auraient sûrement eu d'autres enfants si je n'étais pas là. Tous les enfants que ma mère désirait.

- Stop.

Je le forçai à me regard. Je secouai la tête.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Que ta mère n'ait pas pu avoir d'autres enfants après toi n'était pas de ta faute. Ça n'aurait rien changé, d'accord ?

- Ce n'est pas seulement ça.

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues à présent, et j'essayai de retenir les miennes, mais je les sentais me venir aux yeux. Je détestai le voir souffrir ainsi, mais je savais que ce serait bien pour lui, alors je me forçai à écouter, sachant que c'était ce dont il avait besoin.

- C'est ma faute, murmura-t-il, croisant mon regard. C'est ma faute s'ils sont morts.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demandai-je, caressant doucement sa joue de mon pouce.

- Hum… le jour où…

Il soupira et renifla. Je me retournai et trouvai une boîte de mouchoirs dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. J'ouvris le paquet et en sortis quelques uns, essuyant les larmes sur son visage.

- Je m'amusais avec d'autres enfants à l'école. Hum, on jouait sur le terrain, et je me suis en quelques sortes battu avec un autre. Rien de sérieux, c'était plus du jeu qu'une bagarre, je veux dire, on ne se faisait pas réellement mal, mais hum… une des maîtresses nous a vu, et a cru qu'on se battait vraiment.

Il renifla de nouveau, essuyant ses yeux alors que plus de larmes commençaient à se répandre sur ses joues.

- On a été envoyé dans le bureau du directeur. On a attendu nos parents, ils sont tous les deux arrivés. Je savais que mon père allait être assez fâché, parce qu'il venait tout juste de finir une double garde à l'hôpital. Et j'avais raison. Il était vraiment en colère, et maman n'était pas mieux, même si je pense qu'elle était plus inquiète que contrariée.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

- Je n'ai pas eu trop de problèmes avec l'école après que j'ai expliqué ce qui s'était en fait passé. Je veux dire, j'ai eu des heures de retenue pour le reste de la semaine, on m'a renvoyé à la maison, mais mis à part ça, je n'étais pas vraiment puni. Ça aurait pu être pire en dehors de ça.

Il ferma momentanément les yeux.

- Sur le chemin de la maison, l'humeur de mon père ne s'est pas améliorée. Il… euh, il me criait dessus, que j'avais été irresponsable, que je devais arrêter de faire l'enfant. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si en colère avant. Ça me faisait peur. Je ne savais pas que mon père pouvait être en colère comme ça, en fait. Je suppose qu'il avait eu une dure journée à l'hôpital juste avant, alors…

Il s'interrompit, et d'autres larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.

- Tout va bien, mon amour, tout va bien, essayai-je de l'apaiser. Tu n'as pas à me le dire.

Je fis courir une nouvelle fois ma main dans ses cheveux, et il ferma les yeux et soupira.

- Non, ça va, dit-il, s'essuyant de nouveau les yeux.

Je lui donnai un autre mouchoir et il sourit sombrement.

- Bien sûr, j'avais sept ans, je me prenais pour un dur, tu vois. Alors je lui ai répondu, en lui disant que j'étais toujours un enfant, et que je n'avais réellement rien fait de mal. Tu sais, de cette voix sarcastique que les gamins utilisent toujours dans les moments pareils. Je ne lui avais jamais parlé comme ça avant. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment de disputes à la maison. C'était bien. Et différent de chez les autres, ils disaient que leurs parents se disputaient tout le temps. Je me sentais bien de savoir que ce n'était pas le cas des miens. Ma mère m'a dit d'arrêter de parler à mon père comme ça, et il a tout simplement explosé. Il était tellement en colère contre moi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Mais il était tellement en colère contre moi… si énervé qu'il… il… il n'a pas vu l'autre voiture qui fonçait sur… sur nous…

Sa voix se brisa et je pris sa tête entre mes bras. Il s'appuya contre moi tout en continuant :

- J'ai essayé de lui crier qu'il y avait une autre voiture qui arrivait sur nous, mais il était tellement énervé contre moi qu'il ne l'a pas vu, et elle nous ait rentré dedans, de son côté. J'étais assis derrière maman, alors on a pas été touché par la voiture, mais l'impact… ça… ça nous a poussé contre un réverbère. Il… il a heurté la porte de maman.

Il exhala profondément et commença à sangloter.

- La seule chose dont je me souvienne ensuite, c'est que j'étais sur la chaussée……des gens m'entouraient. J'avais si mal, je savais pas ce qui s'était passé, j'ai du m'évanouir ou quelque chose… mais… j'ai tourné la tête, et j'ai vu la voiture… la voiture de mon père. Elle était en feu…

- Oh, bébé.

Je traçai des cercles dans le bas de son dos.

- Cccchut. Tout va bien.

- Je ne sais toujours pas… pourquoi… j'ai survécu… et pas eux.

Il semblait brisé, si seul et effrayé. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était le serrer contre moi pour toujours, et le faire se sentir de nouveau en sécurité. Je voulais être capable de faire quelque chose qui faisait que tout allait bien de nouveau.

- Ça va, murmurai-je en embrassant doucement le sommet de son crâne. Tout va bien.

- Comment est-ce que ça peut aller bien, Bella ?

Sa voix était pleine de désespoir, de chagrin et de douleur.

- C'est ma faute. J'ai tué mes parents.

- Non, bébé, non.

Je relevai sa tête, pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues à présent, comme lui. Il était dur pour moi de penser à autre chose que de le serrer contre moi jusqu'à ce que sa douleur et sa peine s'en aillent. Mais je savais que ça n'arriverait pas.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Rien n'était de ta faute.

- Mais si je ne lui avais pas répondu, s'il avait pu prêter attention à la route, il aurait pu éviter la voiture.

Il ferma les yeux alors que de plus en plus de larmes tombaient.

- Tu n'en sais rien, murmurai-je. Il n'y a rien que tu aurais pu faire. Ce n'était pas de te faute, mon amour. D'accord ?

Il me regarda, mais je pouvais dire qu'il ne me croyait pas. Ça lui demanderait beaucoup de travail pour qu'il accepte finalement que ce qui est arrivé à ses parents n'étaient pas de sa faute. Ce serait quelque chose pour lequel je serais auprès de lui aussi longtemps que possible.

- Tout ce que j'ai pu penser après ça, c'était que mes derniers mots à mes parents, étaient pleins de sarcasme et de colère, souffla-t-il. Ils ne sauront jamais… combien je les aimais.

- Si, assurai-je, en prenant son visage en coupe dans mes mains. Ils le savent. Ils l'ont toujours su.

Je l'embrassai sur le front alors qu'il sanglotait contre moi. J'étais la première personne à qui il avait parlé de la mort de ses parents, alors inévitablement, c'était difficile pour lui. Je savais que tout ce dont il avait besoin de moi, c'était que je sois là. Alors je le serrai contre moi, et pleurai moi aussi. Ce qui lui était arrivé était si triste, si dur. Personne ne méritait de perdre ses parents, surtout si brutalement, et à un si jeune âge.

Nous restâmes ainsi pendant des heures, à ce qu'il semblait, alors qu'il sanglotait, jusqu'à s'endormir. J'entendis de légers coups contre la porte, et j'indiquai doucement d'entrer. C'était seulement Jude qui s'assurait que nous allions bien. Elle vit mon visage plein de larmes, et son expression devint inquiète. Je lui fis un signe de tête, lui disant que ça allait. Elle me regarda d'un air appréhensif, et je lui souris, articulant silencieusement que ça allait. Elle regarda Edward une dernière fois et quitta la chambre.

Il dormait à côté de moi. Mon ange. Qui, lentement mais sûrement, surmontait ses démons.

* * *

(*) à noter ici l'emploi du présent (sounds), ce qui pour moi, en français, ne se dit pas ; ou alors ce ne serait pas vraiment approprié, même hors des circonstances présentes.

* * *

review...?


	40. Chapitre 40 : The Morning After

**Saving Edward**

* * *

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire provient de l'imagination de twiXlite, je ne fais que **traduire** sa magnifique histoire…

Amis du jour, bonjour, ami du soir, bonsoir !

Wow, comment je pète la forme aujourd'hui. Je sais pas si c'est le vent, le soleil, les vacances assurées entre copines, sans personne pour nous déranger (et j'ai même obtenu que mon copain vienne avec nous… c'était pas les parents qui fallaient convaincre : c'était mes copines, et les parents de celle qui organise. Point extrêmement positif pour lui : il est majeur, il conduit, et il tire la chaise à sa copine pour qu'elle s'assoit, en huit mots : gentleman réglo qui plait à tous les parents). Y a aussi ma petite CdP que j'arrive de nouveau à bien avancer, mais alors bien de chez bien ; ou alors ma nouvelle découverte de la semaine (« Une nuit à New York », bouquin un peu bizarre, mais assez drôle. J'aime bien.). Bref, le ciel est bleu, les oiseaux gazouillent… les reviewers sont toujours aussi géniaux (on change pas une équipe qui gagne…^^), l'histoire me plait encore mieux qu'avant, on commence à quitter un peu les moments déprimants.

Quoique, y a Tanya qui m'énerve, mais ça, hein, vous me direz, j'y peux pas grand-chose. Et puis, elle vous énerve vous aussi, alors on se sent tout de suite moins seule.

Donc, en un mot : génial.

Sinon, le prochain chapitre, que j'adore encore plus que celui-là. Je sais plus exactement pourquoi, mais le 41, il m'ait resté, pour une raison ou une autre. Peut-être parce qu'il fait le double de celui-là, ou autre chose. Je suis peut-être addict, mais connais pas non plus les chaps par cœur… Donc, ouais, le prochain, comme d'hab, pour mercredi.

Et pour répondre à samwinchesterboy : OS, ça signifie One-Shot. C'est assez courant… en fait, c'est une sorte de petite histoire, en un seul chapitre. Un peu la nouvelle version fanfic. J'espère que j'ai été assez claire… Par ailleurs, merci pour ta review !

Et puis sinon, je crois que c'est tout (et c'est déjà trop^^). Donc, ben, un grand merci à tous, et bonne lecture…

* * *

**Chapitre 40 : The Morning After**

* * *

_Edward POV_

J'avais cru que dire à Bella ce que j'avais fait lui donnerait envie de me quitter pour toujours. Je veux dire, c'était _ma _faute si mes parents étaient morts. Si je n'avais pas mis mon père si en colère, ils seraient toujours là. Je ne serais pas là, coincé dans cette clinique. Je serais un ado ordinaire, à la maison à Chicago, parents, amis, tout ça. Pas l'ombre de la personne que je devrais être à présent. Pas hanté par les cauchemars de mon passé, imprégné dans mon esprit et sur mon corps.

_Et tu n'aurais jamais rencontré Bella_, me rappela une voix au fond de moi. Je soupirai. C'était vrai. Si je n'avais pas mis mon père tant en colère, détourné son attention et sa concentration sur la route, alors je n'aurais pas rencontré Bella. Mais quelque chose me disait que nous nous appartenions l'un l'autre, et qu'on se serait rencontré de toute façon. Je ne voulais pas croire ça. En fait, je ne croyais pas beaucoup au destin. J'aimais penser que j'avais le contrôle de mes propres actes. L'idée qu'il y ait une force extérieure qui me contrôlait moi, et mes actes, m'effrayait. Bien sûr, Alice et Bella adoraient ce genre de trucs. Tout le temps à lire les horoscopes et les trucs du genre. Pourquoi, je n'en avais aucune idée. J'avais cessé d'essayer de comprendre depuis longtemps.

Je tombai endormi peu après que j'aie fini mon histoire. Je me souvenais des larmes. Beaucoup de larmes, et Bella qui passa doucement sa main dans mes cheveux, essayant de me calmer. Je me souvins alors d'avoir sombré dans le sommeil, écrasant ma sensation de faiblesse, et j'acceptai sa douce et chaude embrasse, avec soulagement. Heureusement, c'était un sommeil sans rêves. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, j'aurais craint d'être assailli par les cauchemars, reflets de ce fameux jour, qui avait modifié toute ma vie. Le même cauchemar qui m'avait harcelé pendant trois ans après ce jour et mon adoption par les Cullen.

Je fus réveillé par une voix douce, appelant mon nom. J'ouvris les yeux à contrecoeur, et vis Jude, un petit sourire sur le visage. Elle n'aimait pas nous réveiller à une heure impossible, mais elle savait que c'était nécessaire, alors elle rendait cela aussi plaisant, supportable et doux que possible. Mais bon, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que j'appréciais ça.

- Allez, roucoula-t-elle, il faut se lever. C'est l'heure de la pesée.

Lentement et précautionneusement, je détachai les bras de Bella de ma taille et m'assis lentement alors qu'elle me tendait un tee-shirt et un pantalon en coton noir. J'avais été si absorbé et bouleversé d'avoir parlé à Bella de mes parents que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je m'étais endormi tout habillé, la veille au soir. Je les pris, lui adressai un petit sourire et elle fit le tour du lit.

- Je t'attends à l'extérieur.

J'acquiesçai et me levai.

J'entrai dans la salle de bain, et me changeai rapidement, prenant ma couverture de la chaise et je m'en enveloppais. Il faisait froid le matin, et les gens, ici, apprenaient vite à se munir d'un gilet, d'une veste, ou d'une couverture, pour la pesée. J'avais interrogé Jude à ce propos, et elle m'avait dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas laisser le chauffage durant la nuit parce qu'il ferait trop chaud, et que peu importait l'heure à laquelle ils le mettaient le matin, l'endroit ne commençait vraiment à se réchauffer que lorsqu'il y avait de l'agitation. Personne ne s'en souciait vraiment. La plupart était à moitié endormis à l'heure de la pesée.

Je suivis Jude jusqu'au bout du couloir et elle me sourit, attendant que je passe. Je savais où j'allais à présent, alors je la laissai aller déranger le sommeil paisible d'un autre ado endormi. Il y en avait ici qui n'était pas aussi facile à tirer du sommeil que moi. Certains étaient même carrément difficiles, et l'une d'eux pouvait même envoyer un coup, ça dépendait si elle sortait d'un bon ou d'un mauvais rêve. Heureusement que je ne faisais pas le travail de Jude, je n'aurais pas voulu lui faire une prise de catch après un cauchemar.

Je m'assis sur l'une des chaises à l'extérieur de la salle de pesée. J'étais assis à côté d'un garçon appelé Shane. Je lui avais parlé quelques fois. Il était là depuis quelques mois, et s'il continuait sur cette voie, il pourrait sortir d'ici quelques semaines. Il était tellement excité de partir. J'espérai juste que j'atteindrai ce niveau, un jour.

En ce moment, il était assis sur une chaise, la tête penchée d'un côté. Il s'était apparemment rendormi, comme d'habitude. Je lui donnai un coup de coude, et il se réveilla en sursaut en grognant, ce qui me fit rire. Il regarda autour de lui, endormi, cherchant le coupable, celui qui l'avait réveillé et quand ses yeux s'arrêtèrent finalement sur mon petit sourire satisfait, il se renfrogna.

- C'est pas drôle, mec, grommela-t-il, se réinstallant sur la chaise en plastique inconfortable.

- Oh, ça, c'est à voir, répliquai-je en souriant toujours.

- Eddie ! m'appela une voix doucereuse, par ce surnom que je détestai.

Je grimaçai et Shane gloussa à mon dégoût évident.

- Ami-ami avec la nouvelle, hein ? souffla-t-il, et je lui donnai une tape sur le bras. Je plaisante, mec. On sait tous que tu n'as d'yeux que pour Bella.

Il regarda derrière moi et je me retournai pour voir Tanya s'approcher à pas vif de nous.

- Sauf elle, je suppose, marmonnai-je, et Shane s'esclaffa en secouant la tête.

- Salut Eddie.

Tanya s'assit à côté de moi, et elle posa sa main sur ma cuisse. Je la repoussai, haïssant ce contact, et grimaçai à l'emploi du nom.

- Salut Tanya, réussis-je à grincer. S'il te plait, m'appelle pas Eddie.

- Comment je dois t'appeler alors ? dit-elle en battant des paupières.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette fille, au juste ? _m'interrogeai-je, et lorsque je me tournai vers Shane, je vis qu'il arborait la même expression. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, et il m'en renvoya un.

- Edward.

- Oh, geignit-elle. Mais _Edward_ est si rasoir. J'aime mieux Eddie.

Elle se pencha vers moi et je m'écartai d'elle.

- Et bien, pas moi, déclarai-je simplement. Alors, s'il te plait, ne l'utilise pas.

J'espérai qu'elle capterait le message. _S'il te plait, capte le message_, suppliai-je dans ma tête.

- Alors, _Eddie_.

Je grognai audiblement.

- Je pensai qu'on pourrait aller faire un tour dehors. Après le petit-déjeuner, peut-être.

_Elle n'a pas capté. _

- Hum, non, lui dis-je catégoriquement. J'ai Bella, si je veux. Et puis, je ne mange avec personne d'autre.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle était stupide jusqu'à quel point ? Je savais qu'il y avait une raison pour préférer les brunes aux blondes. J'indiquai le tube immanquable sur le côté de mon visage. Celui qui se trouvait lui faire face.

- Suivant ! cria quelqu'un de l'intérieur de la pièce.

Shane se leva avec un sourire sur le visage. Je lui lançai un regard du genre « t'oserais pas ! » mais il me fit un simple clin d'œil avant de rentrer dans la pièce.

- Alors, maintenant qu'il est parti…

Tanya essaya de se presser contre moi et je me sentais devenir extrêmement mal à l'aise. Je pouvais sentir ma respiration augmenter involontairement. En temps normal, les gens sentaient mon malaise et s'écartaient, mais pas cette fille. C'était comme si quelque chose dans sa tête lui disait de faire tout pour m'ennuyer. Elle pensait probablement qu'elle était mignonne et adorable, ou sexy, alors qu'en réalité, elle était grossière et ennuyante.

- Que penses-tu de cette promenade après le petit-déj ? Je sais que tu disais ça, à propos de cette _Bella_ (elle eut un sourire de dédain en disant son nom, ce qui m'énerva) juste pour qu'il ne dise rien. T'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien.

- Je m'en fiche, dis-je platement. Et Bella (je mis autant d'amour et d'adoration que je pus rassembler à son nom, ce qui ne demandait pas beaucoup d'effort, comme tout ce qui concernait Bella) est ma petite amie. Elle compte énormément pour moi. Et je compte beaucoup pour elle, c'est pourquoi elle est ici. Je n'irais _nulle part_ avec toi, ou quiconque d'autre. Maintenant, si tu pouvais t'écarter de moi, tu me rends mal à l'aise, et si tu pouvais te souvenir que mon nom est _Edward_, ça serait génial.

Je n'avais aucune idée d'où ça venait, mais ça faisait du bien. Elle s'éloigna de moi, mais rien qu'un peu, ne m'ayant apparemment pas totalement compris. Mais heureusement, Shane sortit à ce moment-là, avec un sourire triomphal.

- Alors ? demandai-je.

Son sourire s'accentua.

- Je suis sur la bonne voie, dit-il et il me tendit son poing.

Je touchai son poing du mien, et il sourit. C'était le seul contact que Shane attendait de moi et me demandait. Au début, j'étais assez méfiant, mais c'était devenu une habitude entre nous, et je m'y étais habitué assez rapidement.

- Elle a dit que si je continuai comme ça, je pourrais rentrer à la fin de la semaine prochaine.

- Ah, c'est génial ! dis-je, un sourire sincère traversa mon visage.

J'étais heureux pour Shane. Ça lui avait demandé beaucoup pour admettre tous ses démons, et leur faire face. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait fait, il se débrouillait bien. Il méritait de rentrer.

- Suivant !

_Merci mon Dieu !_ Ça me donnait la chance d'échapper à Tanya, bien que je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi alors que j'entrai et fermai la porte, toujours drapé dans mon plaid.

- Ah, Edward ! s'exclama la femme corpulente, Sharon. Comment vas-tu, ce matin ?

Je poussai un grognement en réponse. C'était comme ça tous les matins. J'entrai, enveloppé dans ma couverture, et elle me demandait comment ça allait. Je grognai toujours en réponse, et pourtant, elle me souriait toujours, comme si je lui avais fait un compte-rendu complet de ma matinée.

- Monte sur la balance, s'il te plait.

Je me retirai de mon plaid et me plaçai sur la balance. J'attendis jusqu'à ce qu'elle écrive mon poids et acquiesce. Elle opina de nouveau et je remontai sur la balance, pour qu'elle puisse faire une double vérification. Elle écrivit et me sourit, tout en m'indiquant de m'asseoir, sur la chaise à côté de son bureau. J'étais troublé. En temps normal, c'était la pesée, et puis retour dans la chambre pour se changer pour le petit-déj. Elle ne demandait jamais de s'asseoir, ça prenait trop de temps.

- Bon, Edward. Tu as pris assez de poids pour qu'on te retire la sonde.

Je sentis mes yeux s'ouvrir sous le choc.

- Néanmoins… considérant ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, nous allons te laisser prendre la décision initiale. Si tu te sens prêt à manger cette fois, alors on te l'enlèvera. Mais si tu ne l'es pas, alors on te la laissera encore quelques jours, peut-être une semaine, avant de faire le point. D'accord ?

J'acquiesçai, hébété.

Je n'étais pas sûr de comment faire face à cette nouvelle information. Je veux dire, je détestais cette sonde. C'était envahissant et ça m'emmerdait au plus haut point, mais si on me l'enlevait, ça voudrait dire que je devrai _manger _! Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir ce qui m'effrayait le plus.

Je me levai, lui renvoyai un sourire, avant de prendre ma couverture, de m'envelopper dedans, avant de sortir dans le couloir. Lorsque je sortis, je vis le visage de Tanya s'éclairer d'un sourire. Je l'ignorai, espérant qu'elle finirait par saisir le message, tôt ou tard. Si Bella la voyait agir de cette façon envers moi, alors elle ferait probablement quelque chose qui la renverrait de la clinique. Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive plus tôt que ça ne le devrait. Je n'étais pas stupide. Je savais que Bella devrait partir, à un moment ou un autre. Je ne voulais juste pas en parler. Ça faisait trop mal de penser que j'allais devoir être loin de Bella pour une durée indéterminée.

Je retournai à ma chambre, lentement, en faisant le contrepoids de mes options. Je pouvais soit garder la sonde, et continuer à être nourri par elle, sûrement jusqu'à la semaine prochaine ; ou alors on pouvait me la retirer, et je devrais manger de nouveau de la nourriture à proprement parler. Je ne savais pas vraiment de quel côté la balance penchait le plus. Je détestai cette sonde, de toutes mes forces, mais étais-je vraiment déjà prêt à manger ? Je n'avais honnêtement aucune réponse à ça.

J'entendis quelqu'un venir au bout du couloir, et j'entendis l'agaçante voix de Tanya demander à une des infirmières ce qu'il y avait pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle n'avait apparemment pas compris qu'elle n'avait rien à dire concernant ce qu'elle devait manger, et que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle était là. Je me dépêchai de rentrer dans ma chambre, et fermai discrètement la porte, en soupirant et en m'appuyant contre elle. Franchement, si j'avais le choix entre supporter Tanya et avoir une autre crise cardiaque, je prendrai direct la crise cardiaque, et je la connaissais depuis moins d'une journée.

Je baissai le regard pour voir ma Bella toujours endormie. Ce qui était étrange parce qu'elle était normalement toujours levée, lavée et m'attendais lorsque je revenais de la pesée. Je supposais que ma révélation de la nuit dernière lui avait donné plus à penser que je ne l'avais initialement pensé. Je m'approchai du lit, déposai ma couverture sur la chaise, et m'assis à côté d'elle. Je caressai doucement ses cheveux, retirant quelques mèches de son visage. Je souris, en la regardant dormir, et elle soupira, toujours perdue dans ses rêves.

Je décidai de la laisser dormir. Je pris une serviette et allai prendre une douche, laissant l'eau chaude cascader dans mon dos, lavant tout sur son passage. Je restai sous la douche brûlante pendant une dizaine de minutes, laissant s'écouler toute la tension qui avait monté durant toute ma malheureuse matinée.

Je sortis de la douche, me séchai, et m'habillai dans la salle de bain. En ouvrant la porte, je vis Bella se tenir sur un bras, et elle me sourit. Je lui souris en retour, m'approchai d'elle et pressai doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Elle n'était pas désireuse de me laisser partir cependant. Elle entrelaça ses doigts à la base de ma nuque, tenant ma tête en place. Elle me rapprocha d'elle et me fit glisser sur le lit, et je me retrouvai ainsi allongé de l'autre côté, alors que sa bouche restait toujours collée à la mienne, inexorable.

Finalement, lorsque nous eûmes tous deux besoin d'air, nous nous séparâmes, tous les deux légèrement pantelant, et je souris.

- Eh bien, soufflai-je, je commanderai ce réveil n'importe quand.

Bella opina en souriant, et pressa de nouveau ses lèvres aux miennes, avec la même ferveur qu'auparavant. Je n'avais aucune objection à cette activité. Embrasser Bella était quelque chose que je pouvais faire toute la journée, quotidiennement. Je sentis sa langue frôler ma lèvre inférieure, quémandant l'accès à ma bouche. J'entrouvris les lèvres légèrement, et je sentis sa langue instantanément. Elle était délicieuse.

Alors, par un cruel coup du destin, il y eut un coup à la porte. Nous nous séparâmes et, simultanément, soupirâmes d'agacement. Je la fixai et ris, elle réalisa ce qui se passait et rit avec moi.

- Entrez, indiquai-je, soulagé d'entendre que ma voix était assez mesurée.

C'était encore Jude. Je me tournai pour regarder Bella alors que Jude s'occupait du plateau et de la machine. C'était devenu une véritable routine maintenant, et je n'en pensais plus rien. Si Jude avait une idée de ce que nous faisions, elle le cachait très bien. Pour moi, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle sache. Je souris intérieurement en songeant à quelle conversation ça aurait pu aboutir. Ce n'était pas vraiment une chose à laquelle je voulais penser.

Bella m'embrassa sur le front, et s'assit alors que Jude quittait la chambre. Je ne m'assis pas avec elle, mais restais allongé, en pensant à ce qu'on m'avait dit ce matin. Etais-je capable de faire face à nouveau à la nourriture ? Je ne savais pas. Ou du moins, je ne saurais pas tant que je n'aurais pas essayé. Mais j'étais effrayé. Ce n'était pas une excuse. Je savais que ça n'en était pas. Bella me disait toujours que je devais faire face à mes peurs, mais est-ce que _maintenant_ était le moment de le faire ?

- Bella ? appelai-je doucement, et elle se tourna vers moi, un morceau de toast dans la bouche.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire alors qu'elle mâchait et avalait.

- Oui ?

Elle semblait appréhensive. La dernière fois que je l'avais appelée de cette façon, je lui avais parlé de mes parents.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y a, mon amour ?

- Ils… hum, ils m'ont dit aujourd'hui, que j'avais recouvré assez de poids pour qu'on me retire la sonde, lui avouai-je, et elle me regarda avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de joie. Mais ils ont dit qu'ils me laissaient le choix. Après la dernière fois…

Je m'interrompis, peu sûr de quoi dire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? me demanda-t-elle, en posant son plateau sur la table de chevet.

- Je sais pas.

* * *

review...?


	41. Chapitre 41 : Surprise !

**Saving Edward**

* * *

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire provient de l'imagination de twiXlite, je ne fais que **traduire** sa magnifique histoire…

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Wow, quel chapitre… Je le voyais pas aussi long ! Mine de rien, 9 pages en anglais, et 12 en français^^. A se demander dont peut venir une telle différence. Ça a été un véritable plaisir de le traduire en tout cas. Et quand je pense qu'il ne reste plus que dix chapitres... je sais pas si je suis contente ou triste^^.

Sinon, un grand merci à tous, pour votre soutien, vos encouragements, et tout ça… ça n'a pas de prix^^. On a dépassé depuis un moment le nombre de reviews de l'histoire originale^^.

Et grande nouvelle, l'auteur est revenue avec plein d'update… Donc, encore une fois, vous avez affaire à une traductrice aux anges^^.

Pour le prochain chapitre, ça va paraître extrêmement étrange… il faudra l'attendre pour samedi soir. Moins long que celui-là^^. Avec un double POV comme il n'y en a pas souvent…

Et puis ben, je crois que c'est tout, donc, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 41: Surprise !**

* * *

_Edward POV_

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. D'un côté, je pouvais me faire retirer cette sonde, ce qui était une bonne chose, parce que c'était franchement agaçant, et limitait vraiment l'utilisation de ma joue droite. Mais d'un autre côté, je devrais manger. Je ne savais pas si j'y étais déjà prêt. Tout ça était un peu écrasant.

Bella resta là, assise en silence, me regardant alors que je réfléchissais à mes options.

- Je pense que tu devrais d'abord parler à Derek avant de prendre une décision, dit-elle d'une voix douce après quelques minutes.

Je la fixai, et méditai là-dessus. C'était une bonne idée de parler à Derek. Il pourrait m'aider à décider si oui ou non j'étais prêt. Bien que je ne l'avais pas apprécié au départ, il faisait bien son travail, et il m'avait vraiment aidé. Je l'avais réellement mal jugé.

- Et peut-être…

Elle s'interrompit, traçant de doux cercles invisibles sur le dos de ma main avec son pouce.

- Peut-être que tu pourrais lui parler… de ce que tu m'as dit… à propos de tes parents.

Elle releva la tête vers moi, avec ces grands yeux marron dans lesquels je me perdais très souvent.

Je détournai le regard d'elle, pour fixer le mur en face de moi.

- Je ne sais pas, soufflai-je. Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais.

- Tu y arriveras, Edward.

Elle leva sa main, et tourna ma tête vers elle.

- Tu peux le faire. Tu es assez fort. Je sais que tu ne penses pas l'être, mais tu l'es. Tu as eu la force de me le dire, c'était la partie difficile, non ? En parler à quelqu'un pour la première fois ?

J'acquiesçai silencieusement.

- Tu peux le faire. J'en suis persuadée.

Je plongeai dans ses yeux marron, si profonds, et n'y vis que la confiance et l'encouragement. J'opinai lentement, et ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes pour un doux baiser.

Nous restâmes ainsi, à simplement nous dévisager l'un l'autre pour ce qu'il semblait être un long moment. Jude toqua de nouveau, nous lui indiquâmes d'entrer sans se quitter des yeux, ni pendant qu'elle était là. Je me doutai qu'elle nous regardait, tout en travaillant, mais pour être honnête, je m'en fichai. Tout ce qui comptait pour moi, c'était Bella. Je pouvais rester ainsi pour le restant de ma vie. Et d'après l'expression de son visage, elle aussi.

Je savais que c'était de l'amour. Ne me demandez pas comment, je le savais, c'est tout. C'était la meilleure sensation que j'avais jamais ressenti. Je voulais que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Mon cœur semblait faire des bonds à chaque fois que je la voyais. Et je savais que ce n'était pas un contrecoup de ma crise cardiaque, parce que ça ne paraissait arriver que lorsqu'elle entrait dans la pièce, même si elle était juste partie pour une minute ou deux. Des papillons envahirent mon estomac et j'eus du mal à formuler des pensées cohérentes.

C'était comme si j'étais complet. Quelque part, elle était l'autre part de moi, et ensemble, on créait un cercle cohésif. J'avais cessé de me demander depuis un moment, si je trouverais quelqu'un me ferait me sentir comme ça. Non pas que je cherchais, mais il y avait certains jours où je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander s'il y avait quelqu'un, pour moi. Il semblait apparaître que oui. Et maintenant que je l'avais trouvée, je n'allais pas la laisser repartir de si tôt.

Je l'amenai contre moi, et enfouissais ma tête dans le creux de son cou, la faisant rire doucement. Elle enroula un de ses bras autour de ma taille, et ébouriffa mes cheveux de l'autre. Elle soupira et embrassa le sommet de mon crâne.

- D'accord, murmurai-je, sans bouger la tête. Je vais le faire. Je lui dirai.

Je relevai la tête et la regardai. Je vis son sourire. Ses yeux bruns s'éclairèrent d'une lueur de fierté et d'amour, et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Qu'avais-je fait toutes ces années sans elle ? Je n'en avais aucune idée.

Je renfonçai ma tête dans son cou, et elle continua de jouer avec mes cheveux. Ça semblait si naturel pour elle de faire ça. Comme si mes cheveux étaient là pour ce but ultime. Je souris légèrement dans son cou, et inhalai profondément, prenant le plus possible de sa fragrance.

J'entendis un coup donné à la porte, et je grondais audiblement, déclenchant un petit rire à Bella.

- Entrez, dit-elle, en jouant toujours avec mes cheveux.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à travers ses cheveux, et vis Derek, nous souriant. Je renfonçai ma tête dans son cou et soupirai.

- Et bien, j'espère ne rien interrompre, dit-il et je pouvais entendre le sourire dans sa voix.

Je relevai la tête pour le regarder et j'affichai un air renfrogné, qui le fit rire.

- Allez, tous les deux.

Je me retournai vers Bella et elle rit de nouveau. Je lui donnai un léger baiser avant qu'elle se lève, en prenant mon sweat à capuche préféré, elle me fit un clin avant de le mettre. J'ouvris la bouche pour protester, mais elle la referma et m'embrassa rapidement avant de murmurer « sois courageux » dans mon oreille, et de quitter la chambre. Je la regardai, essayant d'intégrer ce qui venait de se passer. La chose la plus important étant qu'elle venait de me piquer mon sweat préféré. Elle allait me payer ça quand elle reviendrai.

- Bien, dit Derek, reportant mon attention sur lui.

Il s'assit sur la chaise que Bella occupait habituellement. Il alluma le petit magnétophone qu'il avait commencé à utiliser durant nos séances, plutôt que de tout écrire. C'était plus facile comme ça, disait-il. Il n'avait pas à se dépêcher d'écrire, ou à me demander d'arrêter ou de répéter.

- Comment vas-tu depuis notre dernière séance ?

- Hum, répondis-je, sans le regarder. Bien, je suppose.

- Tu supposes ?

J'inhalai profondément.

- J'ai parlé à Bella, murmurai-je, toujours sans le regarder. De mes parents.

- Oh.

Je relevai la tête vers lui, m'attendant à un peu plus que ça, comme réaction. Il arborait un air de fierté, apparemment fier que j'aie trouvé le courage de parler à quelqu'un.

- Ça a du être difficile pour toi.

J'acquiesçai.

- Est-ce que… tu m'en parlerais ?

Je le fixai et hochai lentement la tête. Un petit sourire traversa ses lèvres. Il savait qu'après ça, nous pourrions travailler sur mes problèmes, et j'espérai qu'il avait raison. Je n'en pouvais plus de vivre avec la souffrance et la culpabilité.

J'entrepris donc de recommencer l'histoire que j'avais racontée à Bella, sur ce jour fatidique. Il ne m'interrompit pas une fois, me laissant aller à mon propre rythme jusqu'à ce que j'aie fini. Tout ce qu'il fit, fut de me tendre une boîte de mouchoirs qui se trouvait à côté de lui, lorsque je ne fus plus capable de retenir mes larmes. Bella avait eu tort pour une fois. Bien que je le lui avais déjà raconté, ce n'était pas plus facile de parler à quelqu'un d'autre ce qui s'était passé, même si c'était quelqu'un qui pouvait m'aider.

Lorsque j'eus fini, je n'arrivai toujours pas à empêcher les larmes de couler. Derek se leva et s'assit à côté de moi, posant délicatement une main sur mon épaule. Je sentis ma respiration s'accélérer et je tressaillis, mais combattis le désir de m'écarter de lui. Je réussis à maîtriser ma respiration et mon rythme cardiaque, tout le temps que la main restait sur mon épaule. Ça faisait bizarre d'être capable de faire ça.

- Très bien, Edward, dit-il doucement, un sourire évident dans sa voix, même si les larmes continuaient de couler. Tout va bien. Laisse-les sortir, laisse-les sortir.

Je continuai à rester et à sangloter pendant quelques minutes. Derek ne dit rien tandis que je remettais mes idées en place. Il savait que j'avais besoin de ces quelques minutes pour me ressaisir. Il garda sa main posée sur mon épaule, d'une manière réconfortante. C'était étrange, mais j'en étais reconnaissant. Je ne pensais pas que ça serait jamais possible. Jusqu'ici la seule autre personne que je laissai me toucher autant de temps, c'était Bella. Et c'était d'une manière affective et tendre, mais il y avait quelque chose de rassurant avec le contact de Derek. Peut-être parce qu'il était conscient de la dose de contact que je pourrais supporter avant de devenir complètement dingue. Quoique ce fut, je l'ignorai, mais j'étais reconnaissant qu'il soit là, même si je ne le montrai pas souvent.

- Merci, murmurai-je, si bas que je l'entendis à peine moi-même.

Je fus surpris qu'il l'entende.

- Pour quoi ? demanda-t-il, troublé.

- Juste… d'être là.

Je baissai les yeux vers le mouchoir dans mes mains alors je le triturai, l'entortillant entre mes doigts.

- Bien sûr, Edward, bien sûr.

Je relevai la tête vers lui et il me sourit. Je réussis à sourire légèrement.

- Je pense qu'on va laisser là le sujet de tes parents pour le moment. Tu t'en es admirablement bien tiré, tu sais ?

J'acquiesçai simplement, baissant de nouveau les yeux vers le mouchoir dans mes mains.

- On m'a dit que ton poids était suffisant pour qu'on te retire de nouveau la sonde. Comment tu te sens, par rapport à ça ?

Je haussai les épaules, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre.

- On m'a également dit que c'était ta décision, au vu de ce qui s'était passé l'autre fois. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je doucement. Je ne sais pas si je suis déjà prêt. Je veux dire… je _veux_ être débarrasser de ce truc. Je déteste ça. Mais j'ai juste… je ne sais pas… si je suis prêt.

Je jetai un coup circulaire à ma chambre et mon regard tomba sur mon réveil. Il était 10h22. Nous étions restés depuis plus de deux heures alors que nos séances étaient normalement limitées à une heure, ou une heure et demi au maximum.

- Hé, dis-je en me tournant vers Derek. La séance n'aurait pas du se terminer il y a une heure ?

Il secoua la tête.

- Non, pas aujourd'hui. J'avais le sentiment qu'il y avait quelque chose dont tu voulais me parler. Quelque chose d'important. Et tu ne te souviens pas ce que je t'ai dit à notre première séance… tu m'intéresses Edward. Ne le prends pas de la mauvaise façon mais je ressens le besoin de t'aider plus que les autres.

Je vis une espèce de lueur soudaine traverser ses yeux. On aurait de la peine et du chagrin. Elle disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, et je l'entendis murmurer quelque chose que je n'étais certainement pas supposé entendre. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à « pour rattraper le passé ». J'étais curieux de ce que ça signifiait, mais j'avais l'impression que je n'étais pas supposé entendre ça, alors demander de but en blanc était hors de question. Je décidai d'essayer une tactique différente.

- Puis-je _vous_ poser une question ? m'enquis-je, hésitant, et il me regarda, toute trace de peine disparue.

On dirait qu'il était aussi bon que moi à dresser des murs. Il acquiesça et m'indiqua d'un geste de la main de poursuivre.

- Et vous me promettez de me répondre honnêtement.

Il opina lentement, ses yeux se plissant de suspicion.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous ressentez un tel besoin de m'aider ? Je veux dire, il y a un truc de spécial à propos de moi, ou quelque chose ?

Il soupira et ébouriffa ses cheveux.

- D'accord Edward.

Je relevai la tête vers lui et lui lançai un regard perçant, lui rappelant sa promesse. Il sourit légèrement et soupira de nouveau.

- Tu veux la vérité ?

J'opinai, ne brisant pas le contact visuel.

- La vérité, c'est que… tu me rappelles mon fils.

Ma bouche s'entrouvrit sous le choc. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit son portefeuille, me montrant une photo d'un adolescent. Il devait avoir seize ou dix-sept ans tout au plus. Il avait la même mâchoire carrée que moi, et je détestai avoir à le dire, mais je trouvais que mes cheveux étaient aussi désordonnés que le garçon sur la photo, les siens étaient juste du même brun profond que ceux de Derek. Il avait également les mêmes yeux verts brillants, quelque chose que j'avais déjà vu que nous partagions. Bella disait souvent combien elle adorait mes yeux. Je relevai les yeux vers Derek et lui rendis le portefeuille. Son visage était empli de douleur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? demandai-je dans un murmure, ne voulant pas vraiment avoir la réponse, mais je demandai quand même, par curiosité.

- Il s'appelait Jason. Il est mort, il y a huit ans.

J'essayai de réprimer un halètement de surprise, mais ne réussis pas vraiment. J'allais demander comment, lorsqu'il me donna la réponse.

- Anorexie.

Je sentis ma mâchoire tomber.

- C'est à cause de lui que je suis ici, avec toi, en ce moment. Je me sentais tellement impuissant quand j'ai découvert sa maladie. Je veux dire, j'étais psychiatre, on penserait que je serais capable de voir les signes, mais non. Il avait seulement appris comment les cacher d'autant plus, en pensant que je serais suspicieux. C'est seulement quand il a essayé de se tuer que nous avons découvert l'étendue de ses problèmes.

Même si je détestais l'admettre, je pouvais voir les similitudes entre son fils et moi. Il était sous les yeux d'un médecin, bien que de différents types, ils étaient médecins malgré tout. Lui, comme moi, avait essayé de suicider et avait échoué, et il en résultait que ses secrets avaient été mis à jour. Qui sait ce que nous avions d'autre en commun.

- Au début, comme toi, il a refusé le traitement. Il était presque aussi têtu que toi.

Il sourit tristement aux souvenirs de son fils.

- Il a commencé à y répondre, après un moment. Ou du moins, nous le pensions. L'anorexie, et les troubles alimentaires chez les garçons n'étaient pas réellement connus. Un peu cachés sous le tas. Si tu avais des troubles alimentaires, tu étais forcément une fille et tout ce qui s'en suit. Il était simplement patient dans un programme externe, pour traiter sa dépression. Ils ne s'occupaient pas vraiment de ses troubles alimentaires, pratiquement pas. Un jour, sa mère est montée à l'étage pour le réveiller, pour une séance de thérapie, et elle a paniqué quand il ne s'est pas réveillé.

La douleur était visible dans ses yeux, à présent. Je me sentais mal d'avoir demander, maintenant.

- Il était mort, murmura-t-il. Il était mort de faim.

Ma main se porta involontairement à ma bouche, horrifié. Je repensai aux semaines précédentes, avant que je n'aie la sonde. Combien j'avais été alors proche de la mort, et avant que je n'arrive à la clinique. Il avait vécu cette souffrance auparavant, et alors quelqu'un se pointait, si semblable à son fils, et refusait le traitement. Ça avait du blesser de nouveau Derek.

- C'est pourquoi je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, Edward, affirma-t-il en pointant tristement un doigt vers moi. Parce que je vois beaucoup de Jason en toi. C'est presque agaçant de voir combien vous deux êtes semblables. A chaque fois que tu reculais, je le voyais faire lui, comme il en avait l'habitude. Je ne veux pas te perdre comme je l'ai perdu. J'en suis désolé, mais c'est tout simplement inenvisageable. Je me fiche du temps que ça prendra, mais nous allons travailler sur tous ces démons qui volent autour de ta tête et on va s'en débarrasser. Alors peut-être, j'aurais rendu fier Jason. Je sais que ça peut sembler égoïste, mais te voir ici, ça ramène toute la peine et la souffrance que j'ai ressenties lorsque Jason était malade, en sachant que je ne pouvais pas l'aider. Mais cette fois, c'est différent. Parce que _je_ peux t'aider Edward. Et je ferais tout ce que je pourrais. Tu comprends?

J'acquiesçai, lentement, essayant d'intégrer tout ce qu'il venait tout juste de me dire.

- Je suis sûr qu'il est déjà fier de vous. Vous n'avez rien de plus à lui prouver, dis-je avec un petit sourire, et il m'en renvoya un.

- Très bien, nous allons en rester là pour aujourd'hui.

Il se leva et serra de nouveau mon épaule avant de s'approcher de la porte. Il s'arrêta et se retourna.

- Et Edward ?

Je relevai la tête vers lui.

- J'apprécierais si tu ne parlais pas de Jason, à personne. Pas même Bella.

- Bien sûr, le rassurai-je, en lui accordant un nouveau sourire.

Son visage s'adoucit et il me sourit avant de quitter la chambre.

Je me rallongeai sur mes oreillers et me repassai la séance dans ma tête. Derek avait véritablement une raison de vouloir m'aider. Si je lui rappelais autant son fils qu'il l'avait dit, alors je ne pouvais imaginer la peine que ça avait du lui causer, à me regarder refuser toutes sortes d'aide, après que j'ai été agressé et quitté l'hôpital, devoir me regarder dépérir devant ses yeux. Je ressentis immédiatement une vague de culpabilité me submerger à cette pensée.

Je fus soudain extirpé de mes pensées par le matelas qui s'enfonçait à côté de moi. Je relevai la tête pour voir Bella, assise, un air inquiet sur le visage. Je lui donnai un petit sourire, qu'elle ne me retourna pas.

- Est-ce que ça va, bébé ? demanda-t-elle, la voix piquée d'inquiétude.

J'opinai.

- Ouais, je réfléchissais, c'est tout.

- Ça s'est bien passé ?

J'acquiesçai et son expression s'adoucit, mais l'inquiétude était toujours apparente dans ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Hum…

J'inhalai profondément.

- Je lui ai parlé de mes parents… et après on a… juste discuté, lui dis-je.

Ce n'était pas un véritable mensonge. Je lui avais effectivement parlé de mes parents et nous avions discuté. Mais j'avais promis à Derek que je ne dirais à personne, pas même Bella, ce qu'il m'avait dit à propos de son fils. Même si je n'avais pas les meilleurs antécédents quant on en venait à tenir des promesses – j'en avais assez brisées – je n'allais pas trahir celle-là. Il m'avait suffisamment fait confiance pour me dire la vérité sur la raison pour laquelle il mettait tant d'ardeur à m'aider. Je ne pouvais pas lui causer plus de peine. Il pensait que c'était égoïste de sa part de vouloir m'aider pour ces raisons. Je n'étais pas d'accord.

- De quoi avez-vous parlé ? demanda-t-elle doucement, en prenant ma main entre les siennes.

- Tu sais… quelques trucs.

Je lui souris et elle comprit que ce n'était pas quelque chose dont j'étais prêt à parler ou dont je ne pouvais pas parler.

Elle me sourit et se leva, sans lâcher ma main.

- Viens.

Elle tira gentiment sur ma main.

- Debout et habille-toi.

- Pourquoi ? lui demandai-je, soudain suspicieux.

- Parce qu'on devient encore asocial.

Elle tira de nouveau sur ma main.

- Allez, on va voir les autres en bas.

Elle réussit à me sortir du lit. Elle me tendit quelques vêtements et me poussa presque dans la salle de bain. Tandis que je m'habillai, elle en faisait de même et lorsque je sortis, elle arrangeait ses cheveux qui tombaient en de jolies boucles naturelles dans son dos. Elle me vit, me sourit et me prit la main avant de me pousser hors de la chambre.

- T'inquiète pas, je te protège de Tanya.

Je tressaillis aux souvenirs que son nom ramenait. Elle était là depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures et elle avait déjà réussi à me ficher la chair de poule.

- Shane m'a dit ce qui s'est passé ce matin. Il m'a dit aussi qu'elle était un peu envahissante.

Elle rit et je ne pus m'empêcher de glousser alors que nous empruntions le couloir qui menait aux escaliers.

- Un peu ? souris-je. C'est l'euphémisme de l'année.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce matin à la pesée ?

- Eh bien, je suis descendu. Shane se rendormait sur sa chaise, comme d'habitude, alors je l'ai réveillé… comme d'habitude.

Elle rit. Elle connaissait très bien la technique que j'utilisais pour réveiller Shane chaque matin alors qu'il se rendormait devant la salle de pesée.

- Et alors elle est arrivée.

Je frissonnai de nouveau.

- Je te jure, cette fille n'a aucune idée du concept de l'espace personnel. Elle n'a pas aussi semblé comprendre que je n'aimais pas qu'on m'appelle Eddie, et que je n'avais absolument pas envie d'être près d'elle, et que je t'avais ici.

Je l'arrêtai avant qu'elle commence à descendre les escaliers et l'embarquai dans un baiser. Elle me sourit et s'écarter.

- Viens.

Elle commença à me pousser dans les escaliers.

- Un peu pressée, non ? commentai-je, encore un peu suspicieux de son enthousiasme à vouloir descendre.

Ce n'était pas le cas en temps normal. Je savais qu'il se cachait un truc là-dessous.

- Vraiment ? Je crois pas, non.

- Toi, Isabella Marie Swan, tu es une très mauvaise menteuse.

Je m'arrêtai au milieu des escaliers.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien.

Elle se retourna vers moi, avec ces grands yeux marron auxquels elle savait que je ne pouvais pas résister.

- Mouais, grognais-je et je recommençai à descendre les escaliers, alors qu'elle me souriait.

Nous marchâmes main dans la main jusqu'à la salle de loisirs. Je repérai immédiatement Tanya, assise à regarder la porte. Son visage s'éclaira soudain lorsqu'elle me vit, pour s'assombrir en voyant mes doigts entrelacés à ceux de Bella. Nous allâmes nous installer sur un canapé aussi que possible de Tanya, et je m'assis, amenant Bella à côté de moi. Elle se pelotonna tout contre moi, arborant toujours ce sourire qui, je le savais, n'avait absolument rien à voir avec Tanya, qui nous fixait toujours. Je fis courir mes doigts dans les jolies mèches acajou de Bella, tandis qu'elle reposait sa tête contre mon épaule, en soupirant de contentement.

Soudain, Tanya était à côté de moi, assise sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

- Hé Eddie, ronronna-t-elle, en faisant courir une main le long de mon bras.

Je tressaillis, sentis ma respiration s'interrompre, et j'écartai mon bras de son toucher, alertant Bella de sa présence. Bella s'assit immédiatement et envoya un regard noir à Tanya, tout en caressant le dos de ma main, alors que j'essayai de reprendre le contrôle de ma respiration et de mon cœur. Bella posa doucement sa main sur mon bras, tout en continuant de gratifier Tanya de regards noirs.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Eddie ? minauda-t-elle en faisant mine de me toucher à nouveau, me faisant m'écarter encore.

- Bordel ! T'es pas capable de comprendre l'allusion !? s'exclama sèchement Bella, sa main se posant sur ma joue, réconfortant. Il n'aime pas qu'on le touche.

- Alors pourquoi tu le touches, toi ? répliqua Tanya, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, un air suffisant sur le visage.

- Parce que je suis sa petite amie et qu'il a confiance en moi.

Elle déposa un baiser tendre sur mon front. J'accueilli son baiser avec gratitude. Je fermai les yeux et appuyai ma tête contre son épaule.

- Oh, et ne l'appelle pas _Eddie _! Il déteste ça. Et moi aussi.

Où l'avais-je trouvé ? Qu'avais-je fait pour la mériter ?

- Ça va mon amour ? demanda-t-elle en me regardant d'un air tendre.

Je rouvris lentement les yeux, retrouvant le contrôle de ma respiration. J'acquiesçai et elle sourit.

- Très bien alors.

Elle pressa doucement ses lèvres aux miennes et je pouvais presque sentir la rage émaner de Tanya.

- Je suis toujours là vous savez ? brailla-t-elle.

- Et ? m'enquis-je en la regardant d'une façon qui voulait dire pour la plupart des gens « va te faire foutre », mais apparemment, cette fille prenait toujours le contre-pied.

- Et… je voulais te parler, _Eddie_.

Je grimaçai au nom qu'elle insistait d'utiliser. Elle se pencha encore, mais faisant reculer encore plus loin d'elle. Bella enroula son bras autour de ma taille et embrassa doucement mon cou, me rassurant, qu'elle n'allait nulle part. Je savais que tôt ou tard, soit Bella soit moi allions la gifler. Dans les deux cas, l'un de nous aurait des problèmes si on la frappait. Me connaissant, je ne le ferai probablement pas, mais connaissant également Bella, elle, elle le ferait probablement. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle risquerait d'être mise à la porte de la clinique avant de devoir effectivement en partir. Je savais qu'elle devrait partir à un moment ou à un autre mais je n'avais pas envie d'écourter son séjour pour une raison ou pour une autre.

- Seul à seule.

Elle darda Bella.

- Désolé Tanya, dis-je en lui souriant doucement. Quoi que tu aies à dire, tu peux aussi le dire devant Bella.

Son visage s'assombrit et elle allait répliquer, mais elle fut coupée par un véritable mugissement suivi d'un cri.

- EDWARD !

Je sursautai d'au moins vingt centimètres en entendant mon nom. Je me levai précipitamment du canapé, et me tournai vers la porte pour voir ma famille, là, toute souriante. Je me retournai vers Bella et vis un sourire identique sur son visage. Je jetai un œil alentour et je vis que tout le monde, mis à part nous et Tanya, avait quitté la pièce. _Quel bon sens !_ songeai-je. Je lançai à Bella un regard signifiant « tu vas me le payer » et elle m'adressa un clin d'œil.

Avant que j'ai eu le temps de me retourner complètement, je fus écrasé par l'étreinte d'Emmett, ainsi qu'Alice et Rosalie. Je commençai à paniquer légèrement. Je me sentais un peu emprisonné et devenais rapidement inconfortable à leur contact. Je réussis à m'extirper et m'effondrer de nouveau sur le canapé.

- Désolé mec, dit Emmett, en s'asseyant en tailleur face à moi, souriant comme un gosse le matin de Noël. J'avais oublié à propos de… hum… mouais. En tout cas –

- On est si content de te voir, ça faisait si longtemps… Beaucoup trop, d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à tenir sans toi, ou Bella. Salut Bella ! Tu m'as manqué !

Alice bondissait littéralement sur place lorsqu'elle vit Bella et elle se pencha pour l'éteindre. Je ne me rendis que lorsqu'elle se releva qu'elle n'avait pas cessé de bondir ou de parler.

- Papa a son week-end de libre, alors on pensait qu'on pouvait venir te voir ici. On a prévenu Bella mais on ne te l'a pas dit, on voulait que ce soit une surprise et tout !

L'étonnant là-dedans, c'était qu'elle avait réussi à dire tout ça sans apparemment reprendre son souffle.

Jasper s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur chacun de ses épaules et ça sembla la calmer. Elle lui donna le regard qu'elle appelait du « frère démoniaque » quand lui ou Emmett l'interrompait.

- Elle a toujours était comme ça ou c'est moi ? demandai-je en relevant un sourcil à l'adresse de ma sœur, qui sautillait toujours, un immense sourire collé aux lèvres.

- Nan, répondit Rosalie, de derrière moi. Elle est toujours comme ça.

Elle me sourit et posa délicatement sa main sur mon avant-bras. Je pris une profonde inspiration mais je réussis à me contrôler suffisamment pour ne pas m'écarter. Après quelques secondes, je me tournai vers elle et lui souris. Je savais qu'elle prenait garde, et essayait de m'aider en forgeant le contact. Je lui souris, un remerciement silencieux, et elle me sourit en retour, comprenant ce que je voulais dire.

- Super, frérot, s'exclama Emmett, toujours assis au sol.

Je me tournai pour voir Esmé et Carlisle, debout dans l'encadrement, nous souriant. Je supposais qu'ils étaient heureux de voir que je n'avais pas disparu, ça aurait été le cas si nous avions été à la maison. Ils s'approchèrent du canapé, et Esmé serra une de mes mains d'une douce pression. Elle aussi faisait attention, testant ce pour quoi j'étais à l'aise. Je lui souris et le sien fut éblouissant, tandis qu'elle relâchait ma main. Carlisle me sourit de l'autre canapé où il s'était assis.

- Hum hum, entendis-je quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge, non loin de moi.

Je me tournai pour voir Tanya, debout, un air indigné sur le visage.

- Quoi ? m'enquis-je, incrédule.

- Tu ne me présentes pas ? demanda-t-elle, en montrant ma famille.

Je secouai la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non.

Je me retournai vers Carlisle et Esmé, qui arboraient un air déconcerté. Je roulai des yeux tout en articulant silencieusement « plus tard ». Ils regardèrent Tanya, qui était toujours debout, vexée, et ils semblèrent comprendre. Je regardai Bella, qui fixait Emmett droit dans les yeux, en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Rosalie, Jasper et Alice semblèrent capter l'allusion et ignorèrent Tanya. Ils étaient à présent tous assis sur le sol, au milieu des deux canapés.

Nous entendîmes un souffle bruyant de l'autre côté de la pièce alors que Tanya se ruait hors de la pièce. Nous éclatâmes tous de rire, même Carlisle et Esmé, ce qui me surprit.

- Bon, Edward, dit Carlisle, se reprenant le premier.

Emmett était à moitié écroulé par terre, et Bella semblait sur le point de tomber du canapé en retenant ses rires.

- Tu peux nous expliquer ?

- Oh, c'est la nouvelle, expliquai-je, en regardant Bella essayer de se remettre alors qu'Emmett s'écroula au sol. Elle n'arrête pas de me coller, et elle ne semble pas comprendre que : a) je ne suis pas intéressé, b) je suis déjà pris, (Bella me sourit), et c) que même si ça n'était pas le cas, je ne serais certainement pas intéressé. Juste avant que vous n'arriviez, elle essayait de me convaincre d'aller faire un tour avec elle. Je lui ai dit non, et après vous m'avez attaqué.

Cela déclencha d'immenses sourires de la part de Bella et Emmett. Je donnai une petite tape sur le nez de Bella.

- Ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça, mam'selle.

Elle m'envoya un sourire adorable et je secouai la tête, en haussant les sourcils. Elle fronça les siens et fit semblant de bouder, ce qui nous fit tous rire.

- Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles de Forks ?

- Oh, pas grand-chose, tu sais, pépia Alice. Une petite ville. Tout le monde sait que vous n'êtes plus au lycée en ce moment –

- Tu devrais entendre certaines rumeurs ! coupa Emmett, maintenant rassis. Y en a des pas mal ! Je veux dire, t'as bien sûr les ennuyeuses, comme quoi Bells et toi, vous avez cours à la maison et tout ça, et t'as aussi d'autres qui sont plus tirées par les cheveux…

Il sourit.

- Y en a qui disent que vous avez eu un accident et que vous êtes dans un hôpital on ne sait où.

Je souris.

- D'autres pensent que vous êtes tous les deux morts.

J'en restai bouche bée. Les gens pouvaient être si stupides… Son sourire s'accentua.

- C'est pas la meilleur… Y en a une qui dit que vous avez été séparés et que vous êtes devenus tous les deux complètement dingues et qu'on vous a interné.

J'éclatai de rire. Bella souriait d'une oreille à l'oreille. Quelque chose me disait qu'elle avait déjà entendu ça avant.

- Oh, et la mieux, c'est celle où vous avez tous les deux fugués pour vous marier à Las Vegas, et que vous vivez maintenant au milieu de nulle part en attendant vos dix-huit ans pour refaire surface.

C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Mon Dieu, les gens de Forks avaient trop de temps à perdre. Heureusement, ils ne se doutaient pas de la vérité. Ça aurait été plutôt embêtant.

- Alors laquelle vous avez agréée ? demandai-je et Emmett m'envoya un sourire flamboyant, mais ce fut Jasper qui répondit.

- Em voulait partir pour l'asile, mais on ne l'a pas laissé.

Je lançai un regard noir à Emmett, qui sourit d'autant plus.

- Alors on n'a rien dit à propos d'aucune pour le moment. Mis à part celle où vous êtes mort. Celle-là, on pouvait pas faire autrement.

- Pourquoi ? répliqua Bella. Ça aurait pu être drôle. Ils pensent tous qu'on est mort, et paf ! on apparaît tous les deux sains et sauf le premier jour de la rentrée.

Je jetai un œil à Bella, et elle lança un regard qui disait « tu seras dehors à ce moment-là ». Je ne me sentais pas d'humeur à argumenter alors je me détournai simplement.

- Hé, intervint Esmé. Puisqu'il fait un temps superbe dehors, pourquoi ne pas aller faire un tour ?

Je me tournai vers Bella qui acquiesça. Nous nous levâmes, et nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie.

Esmé avait raison. C'était une belle journée, et je fermai les yeux et levai mon visage vers le soleil. Il y avait quelques personnes à l'extérieur, mais pas assez pour nous sentir intrusifs, ou pour qu'eux se sentent comme tel.

Jasper avait pu emmener un Frisbee avec lui. Lui, Alice, Bella et Rosalie jouèrent à l'ultimate. Je me demandai pourquoi Emmett ne jouait pas avec eux lorsque je le vis s'approcher de moi lentement.

- Edward, dit-il d'une voix prudente. Je peux te parler ?

- Bien sûr.

Je le dévisageai et vis son air penaud, comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment par quoi commencer.

- Hum, je voulais juste te dire que j'étais désolé, me dit-il d'une petite voix. Pour tout. Je veux dire… pour comment je t'ai traité avant… avant… tu vois.

Il me fixa et ensuite ma poitrine. Je compris qu'il parlait de ma crise cardiaque.

- Je veux dire, quand j'ai entendu ce qui s'est passé, j'ai pensé que j'allais te perdre ! Et ça me faisait plus mal que je ne l'aurais jamais pensé. Quand on a su que tu étais à l'hôpital, les pires scénarios me sont passés par la tête. Je suis si soulagé que tu ailles bien, et que tu te fasses aider. Tu acceptes l'aide qu'ils offrent, hein ?

Il me lança un regard expectatif alors que nous marchions lentement derrière les autres. J'opinai lentement, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Super, mec !

Il soupira.

- Je sais que je ne l'ai pas montré de la meilleure façon…

Il s'esclaffa.

- En fait, je crois que je l'ai montré de la pire façon possible, mais tu comptes beaucoup pour moi Edward. Par les liens du sang ou pas, tu es mon petit frère. Et je sais que ça va sonner gay ou dégoulinant de guimauve mais… je t'aime, Edward. Je t'aime vraiment.

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi.

- Je sais Emmett, soufflai-je. Je… je t'aime aussi.

- Juste comme un frère, hein !

Emmett pointa un doigt vers moi, feignant d'être menaçant.

- Juste comme un frère, m'esclaffai-je. Fais moi confiance, Bella est la seule pour qui je ressens _ça_.

Nous rîmes et nous assîmes dans l'herbe, en regardant Jasper, Rosalie et Bella jouer, Esmé et Carlisle les observant également.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment, hein ?

Je croisai son regard et opinai.

- Ouais. Vraiment.

Je souris tout en la regardant jouer avec les autres.

- T'es un mec chanceux, dit-il, et j'aurais juré entendre une once de jalousie dans son ton.

- Je sais.

Je me tournai vers lui et lui souris.

- Je sais.

En regardant les autres jouer, je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas réellement été seul pendant toutes ces années. J'avais toujours eu des gens pour se préoccuper de moi. Mais à cause de ce mur que j'avais érigé autour de moi, pour me protéger des autres à la mort de mes parents, je ne les avais pas laissé y pénétrer. Jusqu'à ce qu'une fille apparaisse et en quelques jours, réussit à faire effondrer le mur. C'était grâce à elle que j'étais là. C'était grâce à elle que ma famille voulait toujours me connaître. Je me rendis compte à ce moment-là, à les regardant tous là, sourire et rire sous les rayons du soleil, que ça importait peu qui j'étais ou comment j'avais agi, il y avait des gens dans ce monde qui ferait n'importe quoi pour moi.

J'avais une famille.

J'étais aimé.

* * *

review...?


	42. Chapitre 42 : If not by name then

**Saving Edward**

* * *

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire provient de l'imagination de twiXlite, je ne fais que **traduire** sa magnifique histoire…

Bonsoir !

J'ai bien aimé ce chapitre. Bon, c'est peut-être pas le plus intéressant… il fait pas avancer le schmilblick (euh, ça s'écrit comme ça ?), mais il est léger, et il fait du bien. Pas désagréable, au contraire.

Sinon, le prochain chapitre, mercredi, ça devrait être bon… Mais c'est pas sûr parce que je passe mon oral de français le matin, et je compte quand même réviser d'ici là, et je dirais pas non pour une sieste le mercredi aprem… Donc peut-être faudra-t-il attendre jeudi.

Et aussi, un grand merci à tous les reviewers, vous êtes toujours aussi géniaux… Et sachez aussi que Saving Edward a été nominé au **Golden Chocolate Awards - Best Angst**

Les votes commencent le 26 juillet, à cette adresse : http: / / goldenchocolateadwards. webs. com / voting. htm

Si vous avez cinq minutes, n'hésitez surtout pas ! Et enlevez les espaces, par contre...

Voilà voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 42 : If not by name then by nature**

* * *

_Bella POV_

J'arrêtai de jouer avec Jasper, Rosalie et Alice un instant pour chercher Edward dans la cour. Finalement, je le trouvai. Il était assis dans l'herbe, et discutait avec Emmett. Je souris intérieurement, heureuse de les voir tous les deux discuter. Ils n'avaient pas été en très bons termes dernièrement, c'en était presque insupportable. Je savais qu'Emmett avait agi ainsi parce qu'il s'inquiétait énormément pour Edward, et je pensais qu'Edward le savait également, mais qu'il ne semblait pas pour autant vouloir accepter de bon gré l'amour ou l'aide de sa famille. Il semblait s'ouvrir un peu cependant. Je veux dire, il m'avait parlé de ses parents seulement la nuit dernière, et aujourd'hui, il en avait parlé à Derek ; cela avait semblé être une séance plutôt intense. En général, les séances duraient une heure, une heure et demi au maximum. Alors ces deux heures et demi ce matin avaient du être un véritable progrès. Voir Edward et Emmett sourire et discuter comme ça, me réchauffait le cœur. Quelque chose en moi me disait qu'ils allaient bien, qu'ils avaient réglé leurs différends.

J'espérai juste qu'Emmett ne laisserait pas échapper que c'était moi qui avais suggéré qu'ils viennent ce week-end.

S'il le faisait, je crois bien que je devrais m'attendre à avoir quelques problèmes. Que sa famille vienne le voir était une chose. Mais qu'ils ne le lui disent pas et lui sautent dessus sans avertissements en était une toute autre.

Les regarder tous les deux discuter, recoller les morceaux, m'enchantait. M'enchantait tellement que je ne vis pas le Frisbee qui se dirigeait vers moi. Jusqu'à ce qu'il m'atterrisse dans la figure, bien sûr.

Je sentis l'objet taper ma tête et je tombai au sol. J'entendis des cris autour de moi, suivi par Jasper qui répétait « Désolé, Bella. Je suis vraiment désolé », encore et encore. Je lui fis un signe de la main, toujours au sol, en me tenant la tête pour essayer d'estomper la douleur lancinante.

- Bella ! cria une voix velouté.

C'était Edward. Il m'avait vue. _Génial, maintenant, il va s'inquiéter pour moi,_ songeai-je. Je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'Edward s'inquiète pour moi. S'il s'inquiétait pour moi, alors ça voulait dire qu'il ne se concentrait pas sur lui-même. Et il était plus important que moi en ce moment.

- Bella ! Tu vas bien ?

Il était face à moi, maintenant. Je relevai la tête pour croiser ses yeux, et je les vis emplis d'inquiétude.

- Je vais bien Edward.

Je lui souris, en me tenant toujours la tête, espérant que la douleur allait s'estomper.

Je sentis une autre paire de main à l'arrière de mon crâne. J'allais réprimander Edward lorsque je vis que ses mains étaient devant moi, une au sol, pour se soutenir, et l'autre sur ma cuisse. Par la douceur du toucher, j'en déduisis qu'il s'agissait de Carlisle. C'était lui le médecin après tout.

- Ça va laisser une bosse, mais rien de plus, dit-il, tout en se redressant et m'observant.

- Tu vois, dis-je d'une voix enfantine, genre « je te l'avais bien dit », à l'adresse d'Edward.

Il sourit, étant à présent sûr que j'allais bien.

- Ça va.

Il se leva, et je levai mes mains devant moi, lui demandant silencieusement de l'aide pour me lever. Il prit mes deux mains et me releva gracieusement. Je réussis à ne pas trébucher ni tomber sur les fesses, ce qui était une bonne chose.

- Bella, je suis désolé, répéta Jasper, d'à côté de moi. Je pensais que tu l'avais vu et que tu allais le rattraper. Si j'avais vu, je ne l'aurais pas…

- Jazz, le coupai-je en bâillonnant sa bouche de ma main. Tout va bien. C'était un accident. Je vais bien, Carlisle l'a dit lui-même. Alors arrête de t'excuser, ou alors c'est moi qui t'envoie ce Frisbee dans les bijoux de famille (*).

Je le vis déglutir alors que les autres éclataient de rire. Il compris que j'étais prête à mettre ma menace à exécution alors il ne dit rien lorsque je retirais ma main. Je pris le Frisbee et le lui tendis.

- Continuez sans moi. Et fais gaffe où tu l'envoies. Sauf si Tanya est dans le coin, tu peux l'envoyer droit sur elle.

Cela fit rire Edward. J'adorais l'entendre rire. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent. Cela sonnait comme une musique à mes oreilles. Jasper sourit et courut à moitié pour rejoindre Rose et Alice. Carlisle, Esmé et Emmett décidèrent de jouer également, nous laissant seuls, Edward et moi.

Nous nous assîmes dans l'herbe, et observâmes sa famille jouer au Frisbee, nos mains entrelacées sur l'herbe entre nos jambes, nos épaules se touchant.

- Alors, dit Edward, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Si tu ne faisais pas attention au jeu… qu'est-ce que tu regardais ?

Je me tournai vers lui et sentis la chaleur familière envahir mes joues. Pourquoi je rougissais, j'en avais aucune idée. J'aimais Edward, et je me fichais qu'il sache que je le regardais.

- Toi.

- Oh, vraiment ?

Il arborait un air de surprise feinte qui était trop adorable pour être ignorée. Je pressai doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes, et il me rendit la pareille, nos lèvres bougeant en parfaite synchronisation, comme toujours, comme si elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre.

- Hé, allez vous trouver une chambre ! cria Emmett de l'autre bout de la cour, son rapidement suivi par le bruit d'une claque, et il s'exclama : Aïe ! Rose ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça !

Nous nous séparâmes en souriant. Je gloussai et Edward arborait un simple sourire.

- A ton avis, idiot ! rétorqua Rosalie.

Emmett se frotta l'arrière de la tête. Je remarquai que Rosalie tenait le Frisbee dans sa main, alors je supposais qu'elle avait du le frapper avec moi. Ça me fit sourire.

Je me tournai vers Edward, pour le trouver en train de me dévisager, de l'amour dans les yeux. Je m'appuyai contre lui, posant ma tête contre son épaule, et enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille. Il passa ses bras alentour de mes épaules et reposant sa tête sur la mienne, observant sa famille, _notre_ famille, alors qu'ils s'appelaient les uns les autres. Durant ces semaines à l'hôpital avec Edward, les Cullen avaient commencé à se référer à moi comme un membre de la famille. Quelque chose dont j'étais extrêmement honorée.

Je baissai la tête vers le poignet d'Edward et commençai à jouer avec le bracelet qui s'y trouvait. C'était un simple bracelet noir, avec un écusson dessus. _L'écusson des Cullen_. Chacun en avait un. Emmett, Jasper et Edward avaient des bracelets, Carlisle une bague, et Alice, Rosalie et Esmé un collier. C'était quelque chose qu'ils partageaient tous. Je repensai au jour où j'avais remarqué pour la première fois les écussons.

_- Flashback – _

_J'étais assise, à l'hôpital. Le jour suivant la crise cardiaque d'Edward, et j'avais refusé de bouger de l'inconfortable chaise en plastique à côté de son lit. Je n'avais même pas dormi, trop inquiète. Je gardai toujours un œil sur sa respiration, ou une oreille sur le moniteur cardiaque, prête à appuyer sur le bouton d'appel d'urgence en cas de besoin. _

_Les cours avaient du se terminer puisque Alice, Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett entrèrent. Esmé les avait obligés à retourner au lycée parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que leurs études en pâtissent. Elle leur avait assuré qu'elle les appellerait ou leur enverrait un sms s'il y avait du nouveau. Et étant leur mère, ils ne pouvaient pas discuter. En revanche, Charlie, connaissant mon entêtement, m'avait fait promettre de rattraper mes cours pour rester avec Edward. _

_- Bella ? murmura Rosalie. Est-ce que tu as au moins bougé depuis hier ? _

_Je secouai lentement la tête. _

_Emmett se déplaça de l'autre côté, posant une main sur la rampe du lit (**) d'Edward, au cas où il se réveille et risque de tomber du lit. Je remarquai le bracelet qu'Emmett arborait à son poignet droit. Il était en cuir, noir, avec un écusson étrange. Il était formé d'un lion avec une main au-dessus de la tête, et trois trèfles en dessous. Il était fait très habilement, mais avec les Cullen, si ça n'était pas de la plus fine qualité, ça ne valait pas le coût d'acheter. _

_Je me tournai vers Jasper, qui faisait les cents pas discrètement, de l'autre côté de la pièce, ébouriffant ses cheveux. Je remarquai qui en arborait un également, mais à l'autre poignet. Je regardai Alice, elle portait un ras de cou dont les extrémités se croisaient sur le devant, dont l'écusson était le lien. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Rosalie derrière moi, et je vis qu'elle n'en portait pas. Alors, elle remit ses cheveux derrière ses épaules, comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, et je vis un large pendentif avec le même symbole. Cela semblait être une chose spécifique aux Cullen. Je me demandai si Edward en avait un. Il n'en avait pas, pour ce que j'avais vu, mais il portait toujours des pulls à manches longues, pour cacher ses cicatrices. _

_La porte s'ouvrit et Carlisle entra. Il ne portait pas sa blouse, alors je supposais qu'il avait terminé sa garde. Emmett bougea silencieusement, pour que Carlisle puisse atteindre Edward. Il regarda son fils inconscient, et posa une main sur son épaule. Scrutant sa main droite, je vis qu'il portait un large anneau. Il y avait le même écusson dessus. _Sans aucun doute un truc de famille_, songeai-je. Cela signifiait qu'Esmé devait également en avoir un. Je me demandai encore une fois si Edward en avait un. Carlisle soupira, et nous regarda, ses enfants anxieux et moi. Il marmonna quelque chose pour lui-même, que je ne saisis pas, et sortis de la chambre. Cela l'affectait plus qu'il ne désirait nous le laisser croire, bien que la peine et la douleur étaient faciles à lire sur son visage. _

_- Emmett, dis-je précautionneusement. _

_Il releva la tête vers moi, revenu aux côtés d'Edward. _

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandai-je en touchant son bracelet de l'index. _

_Il baissa les yeux vers son poignet et sourit légèrement. _

_- C'est l'écusson des Cullen, me dit-il. Les armoiries de notre famille, depuis des siècles. Chaque membre de la famille en a un. _

_Je regardai à nouveau Edward. _

_- Edward en a un ? _

_- Bien sûr, répondit Emmett, en sortant quelque chose de sa poche. _

_C'était un autre bracelet. Avec l'écusson. Emmett souleva doucement le bras d'Edward et mit le bracelet autour de son poignet, l'écusson sur le dessus, l'argent brillant fièrement de part la lumière de la chambre d'hôpital. _

_Je souris en faisant courir un doigt sur le métal doux et froid se trouvant sur le bracelet maintenant enroulé autour du poignet d'Edward. _

_- Il ne pouvait pas le porter récemment, à cause de… hum…, marmonna Rosalie de l'endroit où elle était appuyée, contre le mur. Tu vois. _

_J'opinai. Je comprenais à présent pourquoi je n'avais jamais vu Edward le porter. Il ne pouvait pas à cause des bandages sur ses bras. J'avais du être incroyablement peu observatrice pour ne pas remarquer qu'ils en arboraient tous un. Je me promis de faire plus attention aux frères et sœurs d'Edward à partir de maintenant. _

_- Fin du flashback - _

C'était un peu leur club privé. Personne mis à part les Cullen ne pouvait en faire parti. Une personne normale aurait pu en être jaloux, mais ça n'était certainement pas mon cas. Pouvais-je d'ailleurs être réellement considérée comme normale ?

- A quoi tu penses ? s'enquit Edward, interrompant le train de mes pensées.

- Oh, rien d'important, souris-je.

Il me sourit à son tour, et me regarda tracer les lignes de chacun des trèfles de son bracelet.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'un bracelet pour savoir que je faisais partie de la famille. Je l'étais tout autant qu'ils faisaient partis de la mienne. J'avais toujours voulu avoir un frère ou une sœur, et maintenant j'en avais deux de chaque. Et sans faire mention des gens les plus gentils et sympathiques, comme « seconds parents », ainsi qu'Emmett les appelaient. Et j'avais aussi Edward. Le garçon le plus beau, fragile, tendre et affectueux que j'avais jamais rencontré. Celui que j'aimais de tout mon cœur.

J'étais plus heureuse que je ne l'avais jamais été.

* * *

_Edward POV_

Alors que j'étais assis, à observer ma famille avec Bella, elle commença à passer son doigt sur l'écusson de mon bracelet.

L'écusson des Cullen. Celui qui montrait que tu étais un membre du Clan Cullen. Je souris à ce symbole, montrant mon appartenance à la famille. Après ma révélation d'il y a quelques minutes, j'étais capable de voir que cet écusson symbolisait plus qu'un nom. Il représentait la famille comme un tout cohésif. A sa façon, il nous liait comme une unité. Un club exclusif.

J'eus une autre révélation. La seconde en seulement quelques minutes. _Je voulais que Bella en ait un. _Elle faisait pratiquement parti de la famille. Elle connaissait tout de nous. Elle faisait parti du Clan Cullen. La seule chose qui la séparait de nous était son nom, mais c'était juste un nom. Dans l'esprit, elle était comme nous. Du moment où elle avait rencontré la famille, elle avait semblé s'y intégrer. En y repensant, je voyais que c'était le cas. Je ne l'avais simplement pas vu, trop occupé à ériger des murs autour de moi. Mais elle avait fait s'écrouler ces murs. Ils restaient à présent des décombres à nettoyer. Je savais ceci, et je savais également qu'il n'y avait rien que j'aurai pu faire pour l'arrêter.

Oui, je voulais que Bella ait un écusson, même si elle n'était pas une Cullen par le nom, elle l'était sans aucun doute par nature.

Je devrais en parler avec Carlisle avant qu'ils ne partent aujourd'hui.

Je relevai la tête et vis que leur jeu avait fini par les ennuyer et qu'à présent, ils poursuivaient Emmett à la place. Bella releva la tête au même moment que moi. Elle sourit et s'esclaffa en regardant les filles derrière Emmett, Jasper à genoux, écroulé de rire.

- Tu peux les rejoindre si tu veux, dis-je en baissant les yeux vers Bella.

- Tu es sûr mon amour ? demanda-t-elle, certainement inquiète de me laisser seul.

Je me levai et l'entraînai avec moi.

- Bien sûr. Je ne peux pas te laisser à côté de la chance d'humilier Emmett.

Elle me sourit.

- Je dois parler à Carlisle de toute façon.

Son expression devint inquiète.

- Tout va bien ? s'enquit-elle, l'anxiété claire sur son visage.

Je lui souris simplement.

- Tout est parfait.

Et ça l'était. Je l'avais avec moi. J'avais également ma famille en ce moment même avec moi. Même s'ils agissaient comme s'ils se trouvaient dans un zoo, ils étaient ma famille et je savais maintenant que j'étais extrêmement chanceux de les avoir. J'aurais très bien pu être adopté par des gens cruels. Mais le destin avait décidé de m'éclairer un peu, et m'avait donné Carlisle et Esmé comme parents, et leurs quatre enfants, même s'ils étaient dingues, comme frères et sœurs. Je me rendais compte à présent que même s'ils pouvaient être irritants et assez agaçants, ils étaient ma famille, et je ne les changerais pour rien au monde. Je déposai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et un autre sur le bout de son nez.

- Allez, va botter les fesses d'Emmett.

Elle s'esclaffa et courus rejoindre Rose et Alice.

- Carlisle ! appelai-je, et il se tourna vers moi. Est-ce que je peux te parler une minute ?

Il parut inquiet et il s'approcha de moi lentement, s'attirant un regard anxieux d'Esmé.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien, lui souris-je. En fait, tout va parfaitement bien.

Il me sourit.

- Et bien, c'est super. J'en suis très heureux. C'est un réel progrès, tu sais ?

J'acquiesçai, et baissai un peu le regard.

- De quoi voulais-tu parler fiston ?

- Et bien, c'est à propos de Bella.

Son sourire faiblit légèrement, ne comprenant pas vraiment où est-ce que je voulais en venir.

- Tu sais, elle fait pratiquement parti de la famille maintenant ? Et ça, depuis un moment.

Il opina d'un air peu assuré. Il pensait sûrement que j'allais la demander en mariage ou un truc dans le genre.

- Et bien, je pensais que… peut-être… on pourrait lui faire faire un écusson, pour elle.

Son sourire revint.

- Edward, c'est une excellente idée !

Il posa tendrement une main sur mon épaule et je fermai les yeux, m'habituant au contact.

- Ça va ?

J'acquiesçai et ouvris les yeux. Il me souriait toujours.

- Vraiment Edward. C'est une idée géniale. Même si elle n'est pas une Cullen par le nom, elle en est une par nature, et elle mérite un écusson pour appuyer ce fait.

J'aurais juré que c'était exactement ce à quoi j'avais pensé quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Par contre, ne lui dis pas, lui demandai-je.

Il parut troublé.

- Je veux que ce soit une surprise. Je voudrais lui donner quand elle partira d'ici.

Son visage s'assombrit légèrement. Je me doutais qu'il ne s'y attendait pas.

- Allez, Carlisle, tu crois que je suis stupide ou quoi ? Je sais qu'elle va devoir bientôt partir. Je sais qu'elle ne va pas pouvoir rester ici tout le temps, et je m'y prépare mentalement. Comme ça, quand elle partirait…

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

- Je pourrais y faire face.

Ses traits s'adoucirent à mes mots.

- Tu sais, je suis vraiment très fier de toi, Edward. Tu as tellement changé en si peu de temps.

Il serra mon épaule d'une manière paternelle.

- Je suis vraiment très fier de toi, répéta-t-il.

Je pouvais voir des larmes dans ses yeux, et je me rendis compte que cela n'était pas des larmes de tristesse. Mais des larmes de fierté. Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir ce que ça me faisait de le voir pleurer ainsi. Je ne voulais que personne ne pleure pour moi.

- Je peux ? s'enquit-il, et il ouvrit ses bras, demandant une étreinte, et pour une fois, je n'avais pas peur.

J'embrassai mon père pour la première fois. Je ne me sentais pas même un peu mal à l'aise. _Peut-être qu'il y a encore de l'espoir pour moi,_ songeai-je en serrant Carlisle contre moi. Nous nous relâchâmes en même temps, et je vis les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Il posa de nouveau sa main sur mon épaule et la serra.

- Je suis très fier de t'appeler mon fils, murmura-t-il.

Je tournai la tête pour voir les autres s'approcher de nous. Ce qui était inquiétant c'était que Bella, Jasper et Emmett sautaient à cloche-pied alors que Rose, Esmé et Alice marchaient derrière, légèrement embarrassées. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire au spectacle qu'ils nous offraient en s'approchant.

Jasper et Emmett tenaient Bella chacun par la main tout en sautant à cloche-pied, assez gracieusement dois-je ajouter, près du bâtiment principal. Ils n'arboraient strictement aucune honte. Je me demandai ce qu'on leur avait donné à boire, et puis je me souvins qu'il s'agissait d'Emmett et Jasper. En revanche, je devrais poser la question plus tard en ce qui concernait Bella. Avant qu'on ne fasse la moindre remarque, c'était assez perturbant de voir sa petite amie bondir de partout main dans la main avec tes deux frères, surtout quand l'un avait l'allure d'un type qui devrait se trouver sur un ring. Ça allait me prendre des semaines pour effacer cette image de mon esprit. _Je me demande si Derek est là pour une nouvelle session,_ songeai-je, embarrassé par le comportement de mes frères. _Parce que je vais sans doute en avoir besoin._ En revanche, Carlisle trouvait ça absolument hilarant. Il prenait même des photos…

- Souviens-toi Carlisle, dis-je en me tournant vers lui, quittant la scène du regard. Pas un mot à Bella. Je veux que ce soit une surprise.

Il tapota son nez du bout du doigt, sa propre façon de dire que le secret était en sécurité avec lui, comme j'en étais persuadé.

Lorsqu'ils nous rejoignirent, Bella s'arrêta face à moi en souriant stupidement. Je relevai un sourcil à son adresse, lui demandant silencieusement ce qui se passait, et elle haussa les épaules, toujours souriante. Je m'esclaffai et enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre mon torse.

Je savais qu'il était bientôt l'heure du dîner. Nous devions dire au revoir à ma famille. Ce dont je n'avais pas envie. Ils nous dirent qu'ils revenaient le lendemain. Mais ça faisait quand même mal de leur dire au revoir. Je les avertis aussi de ne pas faire la même entrée qu'aujourd'hui. Le visage d'Emmett semblait littéralement s'effondrer à ce commentaire, et tout le monde éclata de rire, alors que j'arborai un sourire triomphant. Je savais qu'il ne le ferait pas parce qu'il pourrait être interdit de revenir me voir. Aucun de nous ne voulait ça, alors il accepta d'être plus discret le lendemain.

Après leur avoir dit au revoir, nous retournâmes dans ma chambre. Une fois arrivés, nous nous écroulâmes sur le lit pour nous reposer.

- Je me suis beaucoup amusée aujourd'hui.

- Tu sais quoi ? répondis-je. Moi aussi.

Elle sourit d'une oreille à l'autre, en m'entendant dire ça.

- Oh, et d'ailleurs, je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris tout à l'heure ?

Elle haussa les épaules et gloussa, couvrant sa bouche de sa main.

- Je ne sais pas. On a vu les autres marcher, et on voulait les rattraper. Mais Jazz, Em et moi, on trouvait que courir, c'était pas drôle, alors on a décidé de sauter à cloche-pied…

Elle arborait un sourire triomphant.

- Tu sais que Carlisle a pris des photos ? demandai-je en relevant un sourcil, son sourire tomba, me faisant rire.

- Vraiment ?

J'acquiesçai, et elle enfouit sa tête dans mon torse.

- Oh ma pauvre petite Bella.

Je lui caressai les cheveux et elle relevai la tête vers moi. A ma grande surprise, elle ne rougissait pas.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fiche, dit-elle avant de m'embrasser. Je m'en fiche complètement. Je me suis éclatée aujourd'hui, et si c'est sur des photos, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

Elle me sourit, une lueur espiègle dans le regard.

_Oh oui, _songeai-je_, elle est sans aucun doute une Cullen._

* * *

(*) En inconditionnelle de Pirates des Caraïbes (sauf du 2nd^^), j'ai pas pu résister… En tout cas, les anglais ont une charmante manière d'exprimer l'idée : where the sun don't shine…

(**) Je ne suis pas persuadée que ça s'appelle comme ça… mais impossible de trouver un autre nom^^

En traduisant, j'ai remarqué une petite erreur, niveau temporel… Vers la fin, l'auteur parle de déjeuner (le midi donc^^), pour marquer la fin de la visite, et pourtant, Bella et Edward disent avoir passer une bonne journée. Et je trouve qu'une visite d'une heure et demi, c'est un peu just quand même^^. Donc, j'ai mis dîner à la place de déjeuner, mais il n'y a donc pas de déjeuner dans le récit, donc pas d'étonnement à avoir si vous aviez remarqué ce petit détail… Bon, vous me direz, lorsqu'il s'agit de manger, dans le cas présent, ça peut être plus qu'un détail… mais bon, on va vraiment en reparler bien mieux dans le prochain chapitre. Pour le moment, disons juste qu'Edward et Bella ont pris leur déjeuner comme d'habitude avant de descendre où ils ont été rejoint par cette chère Tanya et la famille…

* * *

review...?


	43. Note de la traductrice

Non, je ne suis pas morte !

* * *

En revanche, mon modem oui… Donc impossibilité d'avoir Internet depuis le 6 juillet, pour être exacte… ce qui d'ailleurs m'a extrêmement énervée pour mes résultats du bac de français mais bon^^. Et comme par hasard, j'avais l'espoir de pouvoir accéder à Internet en vacances… et ben non, le réseau wifi ne marchait pas^^. Du coup, nous voilà fin juillet, avec mon tout nouveau modem, et un chapitre tant attendu, et toute mes excuses les plus sincères. En tout cas, merci pour vos messages, et désolée pour tout ce retard…

Le pire, c'est que j'ai même pas pu avancer tellement les chapitres suivants, puisque je n'ai pas de dictionnaire hormis celui d'Internet… Bref, la grosse grosse misère.

Sinon, un grand merci pour toute vos reviews ! Presque 1400, c'est inimaginable… En commençant cette traduction, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, et je suis vraiment heureuse que cette histoire vous plaise autant qu'à moi.

* * *

Ce n'est pas dans mes habitues de mettre une AN en « chapitre », mais la situation s'impose, je crois. Donc, je vais écrire ce que je pense là, au moins, le chapitre sera tranquille…

Je viens tout juste de terminer de lire Alive Again, qui est bel et bien complète. Donc je suppose qu'ayant eu mon mois de « vacances », je vais enchaîner l'une à la suite de l'autre.

Je vais être assez franche, concernant Alive Again. J'aime beaucoup cette histoire, mais si je la traduis, c'est plus parce que c'est la suite de Saving. L'histoire sur laquelle j'ai « flashé », c'est Saving. Il y a quelques éléments qui me titillent un peu dans Alive ; il n'en demeure pas moins que c'est une très bonne histoire, que j'apprécie beaucoup, et qui est assez différente de Saving. Ce qui n'est pas forcément un mal, d'ailleurs…

Cependant, pour autant que cette histoire ne soit pas celle qui m'ait donné envie de la traduire, je suis sidérée par les remarques complètement déplacées que l'auteur a reçues pour les derniers chapitres. C'est elle qui écrit l'histoire, elle fait comme elle l'entend, ce qui lui semble le mieux, et lui faire des remarques du genre de celles qu'elle a eu, c'est vraiment injuste, très mal placé, et profondément stupide. Elle a passé énormément de temps à écrire cette histoire, elle y a mis tout son cœur. Franchement, quelle impression cela donne pour tout le travail fourni. Si c'est pour ce genre de remarque, on peut s'en passer.

Donc, en gros, ne vous avisez pas de faire la même erreur, sinon, vous m'entendrez. Mais bon, j'estime tout de même que vous êtes tous des gens civilisés, et sympathiques (à ce qu'il m'a semblé), donc vous ne direz pas ce genre de choses. Si les remarques sont construites, aucun soucis, mais traiter l'auteur de stupide ou d'ignorante, c'est vraiment injuste, parce qu'elle est tout sauf ignorante, et je doute qu'elle soit stupide… Ce qu'elle écrit, elle le fait pour plusieurs raisons, et ces raisons sont justifiées. Elle a expliqué très clairement pourquoi elle faisait ça.

Bref, voilà un message important que je voulais faire passer avant le prochain chapitre.

Et encore toutes mes excuses, et mes remerciements pour votre soutien depuis le tout début…


	44. Chapitre 43 : Test of courage

**Saving Edward**

* * *

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire provient de l'imagination de twiXlite, je ne fais que **traduire** sa magnifique histoire…

Donc, voilà le chapitre tant attendu !

Merci à xalexeex25 pour avoir repérer une petite erreur de frappe dans le chapitre précédent… un « moi » qui s'est glissé là, alors qu'il n'avait rien à y faire. J'ajoute également que je te remercie pour toutes tes précédentes reviews… Et ainsi que tous les reviewers anonymes. Je sais que je ne réponds qu'à ceux qui sont inscrits, mais je lis toutes vos reviews et je vous en remercie !

Ah oui, et certains m'ont demandé des nouvelles de mon bac de français (très gentil de votre part, par ailleurs !) Je suis vraiment très contente de moi, 15 à l'écrit, 16 à l'oral (encore du théâtre, avec Dom Juan^^), et 13 au TPE, pour la petite info…

Sinon, encore à tous un grand merci, et je réitère mes excuses pour tout ce retard…

Bonne lecture ! (enfin, direz-vous…)

* * *

**Chapitre 4****3 : Test of courage**

* * *

_Edward__ POV_

Comme ils l'avaient assuré, ma famille revint le lendemain. Emmett tint sa promesse, et ne fut pas aussi bruyant qu'à son arrive d'hier, mais il réussit tout de même à effrayer à moitié Claire et Michael. Je me rendis compte qu'ils n'avaient jamais rencontré Emmett auparavant. Je devrais les informer là-dessus plus tard. Ils semblèrent extrêmement intimidés par sa stature. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, à la requête de Bella. Si je ne savais pas qu'il éprouvait seulement des sentiments fraternels à son égard, j'aurais été inquiet à propos de ses sentiments, et ce qu'il voulait à ma petite amie. Mais tout ce que je vis fut une volonté de protection, et un amour fraternel.

Je ne pensais pas vraiment être capable de supporter une autre étreinte collée-serrée de ma famille. Même s'ils avaient l'air de trouver ça incroyablement amusant, je trouvais que c'était extrêmement stressant.

Je repensai à l'étreinte que j'avais partagée avec Carlisle, la veille. Ça n'avait pas été inconfortable, ou stressant, comme je l'avais craint lorsqu'il m'en avait fait la demande. Ça semblait… juste, en quelques sortes. Je ne savais pas comment l'expliquer, mais c'était comme ça. C'était la première véritable étreinte que j'avais avec Carlisle, sans compter l'émotionnelle embrasse durant la session familiale la semaine dernière.

Ce jour-là, Carlisle me dit qu'il avait déjà pris ses dispositions pour que Bella reçoive son propre écusson des Cullen. Je ne pus retenir le sourire qui barra mes lèvres. J'étais content que Bella puisse en porter un. C'était la première personne extérieure à la famille, depuis sa création, enfin, d'après ce que Carlisle avait dit. Si elle l'acceptait. Je l'espérai. Elle avait tant fait pour moi, tant abandonné seulement pour moi, et je voulais pouvoir lui donner un petit quelque chose en retour.

Carlisle m'apprit que l'écusson serait prêt pour la semaine prochaine. Je lui donnerai un bracelet, comme le mien, comme Bella n'était pas vraiment fana des colliers ou autres bijoux. Je trouvai ceci parfait. En revanche, je n'étais pas impatient que le moment où je le lui donnerai arrive. Je ne voulais pas avoir à lui dire au revoir. J'espérai juste que lui donner l'écusson rendrait les choses plus faciles, nous saurions tous les deux que nous étions ensembles, et pour toujours. Je voulais qu'elle sache, même si je n'étais pas avec elle, qu'elle faisait toujours parti de la famille. Et que ça ne changerait jamais.

Je pris la décision de retirer la sonde. J'avais besoin de me prouver que j'étais assez fort pour faire face à la nourriture. J'espérai l'être.

On m'a dit qu'on me le retirerait juste après le dîner de ce soir, pour que je puisse commencer doucement la routine demain matin. J'étais assis, dans ma chambre, avec Bella. Elle me dévisageait d'un air inquiet, serrant ma main. Je m'ébouriffai les cheveux de l'autre, en me demandant désespérément si j'avais pris la bonne décision. Je cherchai le regard de Bella, en réconfort, et elle me regarda, me laissant savoir sa fierté, peu importe mon choix. Je soupirai, et m'ébouriffai de nouveau les cheveux. Bella prit mon autre main et la serra, d'une manière rassurante.

- Ça va aller, dit-elle doucement. Si tu n'es pas prêt, tu n'aurais pas pris la décision, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suppose que non, murmurai-je, et elle me sourit de nouveau.

Je baissai les yeux vers mes genoux, me demandant toujours si j'avais fait le bon choix. Elle passa un doigt sous mon menton et releva mon visage vers elle. Elle pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les miennes et je me délectai de cette sensation.

- Je serais dehors, d'accord ? murmura-t-elle. Si je pouvais, je resterais ici avec toi, pour être sûre que ça va, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit possible.

Je la dévisageai et soupirai, sachant qu'elle avait raison.

On toqua à la porte et je me figeai.

- Entrez, dit Bella, sans jamais me quitter du regard.

C'était encore Jude. Elle prit le plateau de Bella, et fit le tour pour détacher le sac et me déconnecter de la machine. Dès qu'elle eut quitté la chambre, deux hommes entrèrent, les mêmes médecins qui avaient posé la sonde. Il semblait que celui qui avait collé ça à mon nez, serait également celui qui le retirerait.

- Bonsoir Edward, dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant, à ce qu'il semblait.

Je me tournai vers Bella, et elle posa une main sur ma joue.

- Sois courageux, murmura-t-elle avant de m'embrasser doucement et quitter la chambre.

Je me sentis tout aussi seul que lorsqu'ils avaient posé la sonde la première fois.

- Très bien Edward, dit le premier médecin, en s'approchant de moi. Nous allons avoir besoin que tu restes allongé et aussi immobile que possible, d'accord ?

J'acquiesçai et il retira le coussin derrière moi. Je m'allongeai sur le dos et ne bougeai pas, comme on me l'avait demandé. Je détestai ne pas contrôler mes actions. Ou qu'on me dise quoi faire. Il poussa doucement la table juste à côté de mon visage, et je sentis instantanément la sonde bouger. Je grimaçai.

- Très bien. Ça va être assez inconfortable. J'aimerai que tu te relaxes, d'accord ?

J'opinai.

Je fermai les yeux alors qu'il tirait légèrement ma tête en arrière, empoignant doucement la sonde, et il commença à la retirer. Je serrai les poings, agrippant les draps sous moi alors que je sentais le tube bouger à l'intérieur de moi. Je le sentais remonter le long de mon œsophage, et j'essayai de me relaxer. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais je me forçai à ne pas tendre chaque muscle de mon corps, et concentrai toute cette tension dans mes poings, agrippant si fort les draps que j'eus peur de les déchirer. Mais je ne les relâchai pas pour autant. Je ne pouvais pas. Ce n'était pas tant pire que se faire retirer le tube du respirateur, mais c'était quand même très désagréable. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que je voulais refaire, bien que ce soit la seconde fois qu'on me le retirait. On pourrait croire que j'aurais compris de part la première fois, mais oh non, pas moi.

Sentir la sonde sortir, petit à petit, rendit tout cela réel. Je le faisais vraiment. C'était mon choix. J'avais décidé que je devais essayer. Pas seulement pour Bella, mais pour moi. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas sortir d'ici sans essayer. Et je voulais ça plus que tout. Etre de nouveau libre. Pouvoir faire des choses que je ne pourrais plus jamais refaire. Je voulais être un ado. _Wow_, songeai-je sarcastiquement. _Je suppose que toutes ces sessions avec Derek payent, finalement. _Il était content que j'aie pris la décision de retirer la sonde. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas pu voir son fils le faire, et ça signifiait beaucoup pour lui que j'essaye.

Mais je ne faisais pas ça pour Derek. Je le faisais pour ma famille. Pour Bella. Et pour moi.

J'avais toujours eu beaucoup de fierté quant à ma force lorsqu'il était question de résister à la nourriture. Mais ce serait le plus grand test pour ma force. Est-ce que je serais capable d'accepter la nourriture ? Je m'étais fixé le but le plus difficile auquel je pouvais penser, et je savais que ça ne serait pas simple de l'atteindre.

Je sentis le tube quitter ma gorge, et je déglutis. C'était le pire. La sensation du tube qui remontait au fond de ma bouche, et dans le passage jusqu'à mon nez. Je serrai mes poings plus fort, et je pouvais sentir les crampes dans mes mains. L'autre médecin, qui était assis à côté de moi, posa une main sur une des miennes, et me félicita de mon courage. Bon sang, ce n'était pas comme si j'avais cinq ans, que je m'étais cassé la figure et qu'on me mettait un pansement sur le genou. J'avais dix-sept ans et on me retirait une sonde alimentaire. J'étais pas un gamin.

Alors que je sentis le tube quitter mon nez, je desserrai un peu mes poings. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir les deux médecins me sourirent. Je soupirais bruyamment, et refermai les yeux.

- Ta gorge va être un peu irritée pendant un jour ou deux. Mais si tu bois beaucoup d'eau, ça devrait vite passer, dit l'un d'eux.

Je ne prêtai pas garde auquel avait dit cela, sachant ce qui allait venir ensuite. Ce à quoi je devrais faire face demain matin. Derek et le Dr. Martin s'étaient mis d'accord, qu'il serait mieux que je continue à prendre mes repas dans ma chambre avec Bella. Tous les regards supplémentaires dans la salle à manger me renverraient probablement plusieurs pas en arrière.

- Très bien, Edward, continua l'un d'eux. Jennie ne va pas tarder à venir te parler. Elle pensait que ça serait préférable de te voir ce soir plutôt que demain matin.

J'ouvris les yeux et acquiesçai en m'asseyant. Ils replacèrent les oreillers derrière moi et je m'écroulai dessus. Ils me sourirent de nouveau et quittèrent la chambre en fermant la porte derrière eux.

Je fermai de nouveau les yeux, savourant la sensation de pouvoir respirer par le nez de nouveau correctement. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, et j'ouvris les yeux pour voir Bella, avec un immense sourire sur le visage. Elle ferma la porte et grimpa sur le lit, pour s'asseoir sur mes genoux.

- Je suis tellement fière de toi, souffla-t-elle, toujours souriante.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Elle se pencha et m'embrassa doucement. Bien que cela ne soit pas un de nos plus passionnés baisers, c'était tout de même intense. Elle s'écarta et descendit de mes genoux pour s'allonger à côté de moi.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-elle, faisant courir un doigt le long de ma joue, auparavant obstruée par le tube.

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

- Je ne sais pas, soupirai-je, fermant de nouveau les yeux.

Je les rouvris pour regarder Bella. Elle souriait toujours, mais une lueur inquiète mâtinait son regard.

- C'est agréable de ne plus l'avoir, mais après, je pense à ce que ça veut dire.

Je baissai les yeux vers nos mains entrelacées.

- J'espère juste être prêt, murmurai-je.

Elle retira sa main de la mienne, et releva mon menton pour que je la regarde.

- Tu es prêt. En prenant cette décision, tu l'as prouvé. Pas seulement à nous, mais à toi. Si tu n'étais pas prêt, tu l'aurais gardé, tu vois ?

- Je suppose, soupirai-je, en enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille, l'amenant contre moi.

- Sinon, elle posa sa main sur ma joue, je suis contente que ça n'y soit plus. Maintenant, je peux de nouveau voir ton beau visage.

Je ris, secouant la tête alors qu'elle embrassait ma joue.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu secoues la tête ? Tu ne crois pas que tu es beau ?

Je la dévisageai sérieusement, et secouai la tête.

- Alors tu es un idiot.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de ma taille en disant ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? lui demandai-je, confus.

- Tu ne te vois pas clairement, Edward.

Elle semblait un peu morose en disant cela.

- Tu es séduisant, gentil, attentionné, affectueux, tendre, tu te préoccupes énormément de ta famille, et tu as les plus beaux yeux verts que j'aie jamais vus. Tu es beau Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

Elle sourit, sachant que l'utilisation de mon nom complet amplifierait la remarque.

- La seule raison qui te pousse à ne pas le croire, c'est ta maladie.

Je soupirai, sachant qu'elle avait raison. Elle avait toujours raison !

Je l'amenai encore plus contre moi, inhalant l'odeur de son shampooing favori.

- Je t'aime, Bella, soufflai-je, enfouissant ma tête dans ses magnifiques mèches brunes.

- Je t'aime aussi Edward.

Elle posa sa tête contre mon épaule, et nous restâmes ainsi, simplement heureux d'être avec l'autre.

On toqua à la porte, nous extirpant de notre petite bulle, et nous soupirâmes tous les deux audiblement, tout en nous détachant l'un de l'autre.

- Entrez, dis-je en reposant ma tête dans les oreillers, sachant ce qui se préparer.

La tête de Jennie apparut à la porte et elle sourit.

- Salut Edward, s'exclama-t-elle.

- J'y vais, annonça Bella, tout en commençant à se lever.

Mais étonnamment, Jennie leva la main pour l'arrêter.

- C'est bon, Bella, tu n'as pas à partir.

Elle se tourna vers moi.

- A moins que tu ne le veuilles, Edward.

Je secouai la tête, ne désirant jamais qu'elle parte.

- Reste, murmurai-je, et elle se pencha pour m'embrasser sur la joue.

Je relevai la tête vers Jennie, l'expression que je vis sur son visage me faisait penser qu'elle retenait un soupir, du genre « comme c'est mignon ». J'étais content qu'elle le retienne.

- Bon, Edward.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil que Bella occupait la plupart du temps. Et également là où Derek s'asseyait pendant nos séances. Elle ouvrit un carnet et s'y pencha dessus, suivant du doigt ce qu'elle lisait.

- Etant donné que ton organisme a été habitué aux fluides et liquides durant les dernières semaines, on va commencer par te donner un régime basé sur des soupes et potages, d'accord ?

J'acquiesçai, soulagé qu'elle ne me mette pas immédiatement devant le fait accompli.

- Après quelques temps, on partira vers de la nourriture plus solide, pour élargir et découvrir tes goûts. Comme je l'ai dit lors de notre premier entretien, je vais essayer de reconstruire ta relation avec la nourriture, et te montrer que ce n'est pas un ennemi. Je pense qu'avec beaucoup de travail, on peut y arriver. Je ne dis pas que ça va être facile, car c'est sûr que ça ne le sera pas. Mais je veux te guider à chaque pas. Et je pense que Bella aussi.

Je me tournai vers Bella, et la vis me sourire tout en acquiesçant.

- A chaque pas, chuchota-t-elle, et je la crus.

- Je veux que tu redécouvres ce que tu aimes, et ce que tu n'aimes pas, d'accord ? continua-t-elle, et je me retournai vers elle. Je veux que tu sois capable de rassembler tes propres goûts, et que tu sois complètement indépendant dans tes choix.

J'opinai et elle sourit.

Très bien.

Elle se leva.

- Le petit-déjeuner aura lieu à l'heure habituelle après la pesée. J'enverrai Jude après et tu pourras venir me voir pour qu'on voie tes préférences, d'accord ?

J'acquiesçai. Une nouvelle fois, elle sourit.

- Nous sommes tous très fiers de toi, tu sais, Edward.

Ce fut à mon tour de lui sourire, et elle quitta la chambre.

- Elle a raison, murmura Bella à mon oreille.

- A propos de quoi ? m'enquis-je, confus.

- Tout le monde est très fier de toi.

Elle m'embrassa doucement. S'écartant, elle bailla et je m'esclaffai.

- C'est l'heure d'aller au lit je crois.

Elle acquiesça et elle roula hors du lit, prenant son pyjama, et alla à la salle de bain pour se changer. Alice lui avait emmené quelques affaires, qu'elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup, étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment fait pour être porté ailleurs que dans un lit. Bien que je pensais que ces pyjamas n'étaient pas de ceux qui étaient fait pour être mis très longtemps, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Ce qu'Alice avait pensé que nous ferions était pour le moins déroutant. Pourquoi Alice pensait ça me dépassait. Mais bon, elle était Alice, et cela voulait tout dire.

Lorsqu'elle réapparut, je dus prendre sur moi pour la lâcher du regard et prendre mes propres affaires pour me changer. Elle n'était pas vraiment à l'aise là-dedans, mais je devais dire qu'elle était vraiment superbe. Je me changeai rapidement, mettant mes vêtements dans le panier à linges et retournai dans la chambre. Bella était déjà lovée entre les draps alors que je grimpai dans le lit. Elle s'approcha de moi et enroula ses bras autour de ma taille, m'amenant plus près d'elle alors que je la serrai contre moi, tout en embrassant son front.

Je soupirai et enfouissais ma tête dans son épaule, me demandant ce que le lendemain apporterait avec lui.

* * *

_Bella POV_

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain, Edward était déjà parti, comme d'habitude. Je me demandai s'il y aurait un jour où je me réveillerai et qu'il serait toujours à côté de moi. Bien que je savais qu'il y ait une possibilité, ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. Bien qu'on lui ait retiré la sonde la veille, il y avait toujours un long chemin à parcourir pour lui.

J'étais heureuse de voir qu'il semblait finalement accepté l'aide et le traitement qu'ils offraient. Derek m'avait dit que c'était habituellement ceux qui ne faisaient aucun esclandre à leur arrivée qui étaient les plus difficiles. Je ne doutais pas de lui là-dessus.

J'étais si contente qu'Edward progresse. Après toutes ces années, il semblait qu'il avait finalement réussi à trouver la force de combattre sa maladie. Je voulais qu'il le fasse. Je voulais qu'il soit libre. Je savais que ça pouvait sembler égoïste mais je voulais qu'il sorte d'ici, pour qu'il puisse retourner au lycée avec moi. Je n'avais jamais été la personne la plus populaire à l'école. Quelque part, j'avais l'impression de devoir remercier ma maladresse pour ça, mais je savais que ça n'était pas la véritable raison. Je n'étais pas la plus jolie fille. J'étais juste banale. Mais quand j'avais rencontré et commencé à connaître Edward, il me donnait l'impression que j'étais plus que ça. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il le faisait. Il était devenu mon premier ami depuis que j'avais déménagé de Phoenix, qui n'était ni superficiel, ni commère. Un avec qui je pouvais vraiment m'ouvrir.

Bien sûr, j'avais ensuite rencontré sa famille, qui était aussi accueillante et affectueuse que lui. Bien qu'il ne voie pas, il était vraiment quelqu'un d'affectueux et tendre, et j'essayais mille et une façons de le lui faire réaliser. Beaucoup de mes « amis » du lycée ne voyaient pas pourquoi je me préoccupais tant d'Edward. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment non plus. Néanmoins, je savais qu'il était spécial. Quelqu'un que je ne pouvais pas laisser partir. Quelqu'un que je pouvais aimer. Et c'était ce qui était arrivé. Je l'aimais. Plus que j'aurais pensé être possible. Chaque fois que je le voyais, c'était comme si mon coeur manquait un battement, mon cerveau se retrouvait en bouilli, et j'avais des papillons au ventre.

Beaucoup de filles le désiraient de part son allure et ses traits. Il était séduisant, je devais l'admettre. Il gagnait en santé également, ce qui mettait seulement en valeur ses traits, et sa peau commençait à recouvrer sa couleur naturelle, autre que la pâleur que le manque de minéraux et nutriments apportait. Ses yeux étaient plus brillants, ce qui les rendait encore plus beaux. Pour être honnête, quand il serait sorti, je le voyais devenir un véritable Adonis. Et cette pensée m'effrayait un peu. S'il devenait aussi séduisant et heureux que je l'espérai, alors il n'aurait aucune raison de s'embarrasser de moi. Il aurait des tas de filles à ses pieds. Je ne voulais que ça arrive. Peut-être que j'étais égoïste, mais il était _mon_ Edward. Et je voulais qu'il le reste.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées lorsque je sentis le lit s'affaisser. Je relevai la tête et vit Edward, assis là, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? demandai-je, me redressant et m'appuyant sur mes coudes.

- Rien, répondit-il, tout en embrassant mon front.

Il soupira et baissa les yeux vers ses mains.

- Tu vas bien ? m'enquis-je, inquiète.

- Ouais, je suppose.

Il me regarda, une petite trace d'anxiété évidente dans ses yeux.

- C'est juste que je ne sais pas si je suis prêt.

- Hé, on n'en a pas déjà parlé hier soir ? le réprimandai-je.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense qu'il était faible.

- Tu peux le faire.

Je pointai un doigt vers lui pour insister là-dessus, et il me sourit, bien que cela n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

On toqua à la porte.

- Entrez, dis-je, sachant qu'Edward ne le ferai probablement pas.

Il avait peur, je pouvais le sentir, et j'essayai d'éloigner cette peur. Ici et maintenant.

Jude entra en portant deux plateaux, au lieu d'un seul et d'un sac. Comment elle arrivait à tenir deux plateaux et ouvrir la porte, je n'en avais aucune idée. Talents cachés, peut-être. Elle posa les plateaux sur la table, adressant un sourire rassurant à Edward, et sortit, sachant qu'Edward serait assez mal à l'aise sans qu'elle rode dans le coin.

Un des plateaux contenait mon petit-déjeuner habituel, et l'autre un bol de porridge, ainsi que Jennie l'avait dit ; elle commençait par souscrire Edward à un régime basé sur des liquides, avant d'y introduire peu à peu des solides.

Je donnai son plateau à Edward avec un sourire. Il pouvait le faire, je le savais. Maintenant, il avait seulement à le croire. Je me retournai vers mon propre déjeuner, lui montrant que je ne le regardai pas, c'était déjà suffisamment déroutant. Mais en vision périphérique, je le vis manger lentement une cuillère. Je souris pour moi-même, en prétendant me mordre la lèvre. Il prit quelques cuillers tandis que je mangeais mes céréales. Je finis de beurrer mon toast, et prit une bouchée, avant de me tourner vers lui.

- C'est bon, le rassurai-je, après avalé mon toast. Tu n'as pas à faire plus que tu ne t'en sens capable. Personne n'attend ça de toi.

Il me sourit.

- Je suis déjà très fière que tu sois allé jusque là. Tu es plus fort que tu ne le crois, Edward.

Je lui souris et l'embrassai sur la tempe, sans me rendre compte que j'avais des miettes sur les lèvres.

- Beurk, sourit-il, en les essuyant du dos de la main.

- Oups, désolée.

Il me regarda alors que je mordais dans mon toast. Il se rallongea sur son oreiller et ferma les yeux. Je baissai les miens et vis qu'il avait mangé presque la moitié du bol, ce qui était plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Je ne pus retenir le sentiment de fierté et d'amour qui m'inonda la poitrine. Je savais combien ça avait du être dur pour lui. Manger sans faire d'histoires, et quelque chose me disait qu'il le ressentait à présent. Pour alléger l'atmosphère, je me penchai et l'embrassai sur la joue, parfaitement consciente des miettes sur mes lèvres. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et je lui souris.

- Bella ! s'exclama-t-il. Arrête de faire ça !

Je gloussai.

- Quoi, t'embrasser ? Tu détestes ça à ce point ?

Je feignis d'être vexé, et son visage se contorsionna en une moue d'horreur, ce qui me fit rire.

- Je me fiche de toi, idiot !

- Arrête, dit-il d'une colère feinte. Tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais ça.

J'opina et sourit en prenant une autre bouchée.

- Tu n'as pas réellement cru que je voulais que tu arrêtes de m'embrasser, si ?

- Bien sûr que non, m'esclaffai-je. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si je ne pouvais pas t'embrasser.

Je posai mon plateau sur la table, et sachant qu'il avait probablement fini, le sien à côté. Mes lèvres étant vierges de toute miette, je me penchai et l'embrasser passionnément pour mettre l'accent sur mes paroles. Me déplaçant, sans briser le baiser, je m'assis sur ses genoux, à califourchon au-dessus de lui, comme la veille. J'effleurai sa lèvre supérieure de ma langue, et il entrouvrit les lèvres, m'offrant l'accès à sa bouche, toute inquiétude oubliée concernant le petit-déjeuner. Je glissai ma langue dans sa bouche et trouvai la sienne. Il avait un goût de porridge, une garantie qu'il avait bel et bien mangé et non pas caché pendant que je ne regardai pas. J'approfondis le baiser, lui montrant ma joie de ses accomplissements. Nous entendîmes quelques coups à la porte, et nous nous séparâmes, le sourire aux lèvres. Je descendis de ses genoux, et m'étendis à côté de lui.

- Entrez, dit-il, et il commença à jouer avec mes cheveux.

C'était Jude. Elle entra, prit nos plateaux, non sans gratifier Edward d'un sourire lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'il avait mangé. Il lui en rendit un, et elle lui dit qu'elle reviendrait dans une heure pour l'emmener voir Jennie.

Après qu'elle soit partie, il alla prendre une douche. Son corps chaud me manquait instantanément. Je roulai sur le côté et inspirai l'odeur de son oreiller. Il arborait de sa délicieuse fragrance, quelque chose qui me rendait encore plus amoureuse de lui à chaque fois que je la sentais. Pour être honnête, tout le concernant me rendait plus folle de lui. Soit son sourire, son odeur, cette lueur dans ses yeux, ou la façon dont il ébouriffait ses cheveux quand il était nerveux. Toutes ces petites choses me rendaient heureuse et plus amoureuse de lui, et s'il m'en laissait l'occasion, je continuerai pour le reste de ma vie.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, il était entièrement habillé. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés, et pourtant, ils arrivaient encore à partir dans tous les sens. Emmett appelait ça « sex hair » (*), bien que cela n'avait rien à faire là puisque je savais qu'Edward était toujours vierge, comme moi. Je n'avais rien dit à Emmett cependant, car je n'étais sûre de rien concernant son avis sur la situation entre Edward et moi. Je me donnai comme mission de le lui demander discrètement la prochaine fois que je le verrai. Quand Edward ne serait pas alentour, bien sûr.

Sortant du lit, je pris mes vêtements et ma serviette. J'embrassai Edward sur la joue avant d'aller à la douche, et laisser l'eau laver toutes mes inquiétudes. Pour le moment du moins. Prenant mon shampooing favori, j'inhalai sa senteur et l'étalai dans mes cheveux. Les lavant, je pris ensuite l'après-shampooing, et éteignit l'eau. Je m'habillai et retournai dans la chambre. Je trouvai Edward assis dans le fauteuil sur lequel j'allais habituellement. Il avait les yeux clos, les coins de ses lèvres légèrement abaissés. Je m'avançai vers lui et posai un baiser sur ses lèvres, le faisait légèrement sursauter, et sourire. Il détestait quand je faisais ça, mais je trouvais ça drôle.

Je décidai de laisser mes cheveux sécher naturellement, par pure flemmardise. Je m'assis sur les genoux d'Edward, et appuyai ma tête contre son épaule. J'allais sûrement tremper son pull, mais il ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper.

Jude revint peu après, et Edward la suivit pour aller voir Jennie. Moi, en revanche, je descendis à la salle de loisirs. Je trouvai Michael et Claire, assis avec Diana, une autre patiente.

- Salut tout le monde, dis-je en m'asseyant sur le sol, face à eux, alors qu'ils se trouvaient sur le canapé.

- Hé, Bells, répondit Michael en me souriant.

J'eus un autre « hé » et un « bonjour » très poli de Diana. Elle n'était pas sèche ou rien, c'était juste son éducation.

- Alors Bella, dit Diana, avec son remarquable accent britannique, en se tournant vers moi. On a entendu dire qu'on avait retiré la sonde à Edward, hier soir.

J'acquiesçai, quelque part heureuse que cela fut la première chose qu'elle m'eut demandé, ou sinon, ça aurait été comme un énorme éléphant rose planté là au milieu avant que quelqu'un n'en parle.

- Comment il s'en sort ?

Je dois dire que j'adorais Diana. Elle était une des plus adorables filles qu'on pouvait rencontrer. Elle était gentille et agréable, un peu avancé dans son approche, mais cette fois, c'était bienvenu. Elle avait vécu en Angleterre jusqu'à ces quatorze ans, quand son père avait obtenu un meilleur poste à Seattle, et emmenait la famille complète avec lui une semaine après. C'était à ce moment-là que ses problèmes alimentaires avaient commencé. Elle venait juste d'avoir dix-huit ans, et comme Edward, elle avait loupé beaucoup de choses de son adolescence ; c'était cependant le cas de beaucoup de patients ici.

- Il allait plutôt pas mal ce matin, dis-je en opinant. C'était difficile pour lui, mais il y est arrivé. Il a réussi à manger la moitié d'un bol de porridge, ce que je sais être très dur pour lui.

Tous les trois me sourirent. Ils savaient combien c'était dur pour Edward, ils avaient traversé la même chose, bien que je ne pensais pas qu'aucun d'eux n'avait eu autant de difficulté. Je savais que Diana avait été mis sous sonde, à son admission, mais elle avait elle-même dit que ça n'avait pas été aussi loin et mal que pour Edward.

- C'est génial, Bella, s'exclama Claire, en souriant.

- Oui, vraiment génial, concorda Diana.

- Tu sais, dit Michael, toujours souriant, il n'aurait pas été capable d'aller si loin sans toi, Bella.

Son ton était sérieux.

- Je veux dire, tu es la raison pour laquelle il est toujours là.

Les filles à côté de lui acquiescèrent.

- Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui serait arrivé. Il serait sûrement toujours accroché à la première sonde. Il n'aurait fait aucun progrès, je peux te l'assurer.

- Ouais, c'est ça ! s'exclama, derrière moi, une voix sceptique, doucereuse. Tout ceux qui croient ça, sont tout simplement pathétiques.

Je me levai et me retournai pour me retrouver face à face avec Tanya.

* * *

(*) il n'y a rien de mieux que l'original à mon avis…

* * *

review...?


	45. NdT

Bonsoir à tous,

Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous présenter mes plus sincères excuses pour cette longue absence. J'aurais du vous avertir mais les choses ont été plutôt difficiles depuis mon dernier poste.

Ma nièce est décédée début août, elle et ma belle-soeur se sont fait renverser par une voiture. Elle s'appelait Carla et elle allait avoir quatre ans ce mois-ci.

Je suis désolée de vous devoir vous dire que je vais laisser de côté la traduction pendant un moment. Je la terminerai, bien sûr, et je ferai celle d'Alive ; mais je ne m'en sens pas ni l'envie ni la volonté pour le moment.

Encore une fois toutes mes excuses, également pour n'avoir pas répondu à vos reviews, que je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de laisser. Je compte sur votre compréhension. Un merci à tous et à bientôt.


End file.
